


The Heart Thief

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: The Heart Thief [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background LXC/NMJ, Bottom Lan Wangji, Eventual mpreg (wwx), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, Switch wangxian, Top Wei Wuxian, content warnings in beginning chapter notes as needed, god there's so much smut, roleplaying in bed, they have many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 298,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: Wei Wuxian stole from the royal palace three times, each treasure more valuable than the last: wine, jewels, and then the prince's heart.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Series: The Heart Thief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611952
Comments: 1395
Kudos: 1659
Collections: The Untamed - fav





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up friends, this is one wild ride.

There were tales far and wide about the enigmatic taste of the GusuLan Kingdom’s famous wine: Emperor’s Smile. It was served at only the best noble parties, meant to satisfy the exquisite taste buds of the most esteemed guests. When Wei Wuxian, a fifteen-year-old with a taste for mischief and wine, heard that there was a gathering held in the palace hall, he knew he had to get his hands on that exclusive wine. Just a couple jars would do for him to share with his friends. They wanted a piece of the high life, just for one night, who was Wei Wuxian to deny them that?

Getting into the palace hall was no easy feat, however. Luckily, Wei Wuxian was good at deception as well as being quick on his feet. He had put on his best clothes and snuck inside on the arm of a pretty young maiden who had taken a fancy to his good looks. If he stayed too long, he would no doubt be caught. That was why he had to be swift and get out of there as soon as he got his hands on the wine. A few charming words was all it took to slip into the royal kitchen. Jars in hand, he fled through the back door.

A successful mission indeed. Wei Wuxian grinned to himself as he began climbing the wall to freedom. Some would call him a fool for stealing from not just the nobles of Gusu but daring to take from royalty. Everyone knew that the Lan family was in attendance of this party, though Wei Wuxian had not caught sight of any of them while he was inside. That was, until he heard footsteps. Wei Wuxian looked down to see a figure staring right at him. He had one leg over the wall, fingers tight around the handles of the jars.

Giving his best smile at the man shrouded in the darkness of the night, Wei Wuxian lifted one of the jars in the air.

“I’ll give you a jar if you pretend you never saw me?"

Lan Wangji had been watching the other boy closely all evening. He was seated in a balcony by himself as he usually did during gatherings like these, and the boy had caught his attention almost immediately. His clothes were not the kind of clothes one wore to a royal party, but he looked nice enough to be overlooked. It was probably how handsome he was, as though his beautiful features drew one’s eye to his face rather than his outfit. At least, that’s what happened to Lan Wangji. He had planned on drinking his tea and watching him all night, until he noticed the boy disappearing.

Disappointment first ran through Lan Wangji for some unknown reason, then he became curious and suspicious. Setting down his tea, he got up and went down to inspect. The boy wasn’t anywhere near the ballroom. Almost frantic, though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he swiftly walked around and found himself in the kitchen, asking a servant about “a handsome boy my age.” Luckily, it seemed he had been in this area, though he was no longer in the kitchen. _He was right there a second ago,_ the servant said, _it’s like he disappeared._

Lan Wangji looked around and then went out the back door. He heard scuffling from the wall and walked over to watch the boy climbing over it to get away. He had two jars of wine in his hands. What a fool, he thought, unsurprised. Who would risk death just to steal _wine?_

The boy gave him a brilliant smile and Lan Wangji’s gut twisted and he felt ill. If that wasn’t enough, he also offered to give Lan Wangji a jar of wine to bribe him into letting him go. As far as he could remember, _no one_ had spoken to him in such a way. It was scandalous. Firstly, he was a prince, and secondly, people were generally anxious around him because of his demeanor. At least, that’s what his brother told him. Regardless, the interaction was one Lan Wangji was wholly unprepared for, and he felt as though he were in a spotlight, in the crosshairs of this beautiful boy’s charms.

Somehow, he managed to pull together some words. “The guards will kill you,” he warned, “Is wine worth that?”

Sensing the danger of the situation, Wei Wuxian pulled his body up on top of the wall. He would easily be able to drop down on the other side and make a run for it if things were to get messy. Not that he let it harm his confidence of course. Wei Wuxian was many things, but a coward was not one.

“This is not just _any_ wine!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He laughed heartily, raising both arms in the air now. “This is Emperor’s Smile! I have heard tales of its wonderful taste for miles! Besides, it’s not like anybody has caught me up until now. I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you.”

He pouted a little now, puffing his cheeks out.

“Does this mean you don’t want any?” He continued, cocking an eyebrow.

Lan Wangji stepped up to the wall and looked up at the boy. If he had had Bichen with him, he might have drawn it now. Unfortunately, since there was a party it was unsightly to be carrying a sword. He could easily take the other in a fight, unless he happened to be a professional fighter of some kind…

But could he? The way the boy looked at him with such confidence, the carefree way he laughed, those beautiful eyes… it unnerved Lan Wangji. He quickly climbed up the wall and stood at the top to face the other a good few feet away, not bothered by the narrow path under his feet. He was anxious, or perhaps scared… he didn’t _feel_ frightened, but his heart was pounding in a way that only happened when he was.

He didn’t want to let him run away with the wine. He was stealing, which was wrong, and allowing him to go would be wrong of Lan Wangji too. But for some reason he hesitated. It would be so much easier if he had Bichen. The idea of approaching and taking the wine back was…

“What is your name?” He asked before he thought it through.

Wei Wuxian instinctively took a step back when the other teenager climbed up beside him but his smile didn’t break. This guy was so unpredictable! Who knew what he’d do next? Now he was this close, he could see him a bit better. The moonlight cascaded down on the both of them, illuminating the stranger’s smooth, pale skin. It was hard not to notice the elegance of his posture, the dark hair flowing down his chest that looked like it had been brushed until it was silky. Like this, he almost looked ethereal.

And he really, really hoped that he didn’t want to pick a fight.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude not to introduce yourself before asking someone their name?” Wei Wuxian said. “Sheesh, for someone at such a fancy party, you’d think you'd have a little more class!”

Of course, Wei Wuxian had no intention of telling this stranger who he was. Nothing good could possibly come from it. He seemed like the sort of guy who might go running back inside and tattle on him. Then he’d have to go through the hassle of running from the law. This _was_ a crime punishable by death after all.

That wasn’t the answer Lan Wangji expected; but what _had_ he expected? Everything this boy did was unexpected, and it made Lan Wangji want to interact more, just to see what he would do next. It was dangerous.

He _really_ wanted to know his name, though. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t important information at all, he was _stealing_ , but… still. He realized the other didn’t seem to want to reveal it, rightfully so, and yet he still quietly said, “Lan Zhan. Courtesy name Wangji.”

As for class, well… it was common knowledge that he was the prince with the least amount of manners, choosing to hide rather than engage with other people and, when forced to engage, being short and uninterested in his responses. He didn’t really care much about that. His brother had enough charisma for the both of them.

It was like time itself slowed around the two of them stood there on the outskirts of the palace. Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly at the other teenager as the words sunk in. Lan Wangji… Where did he know that name? He felt like it was something important but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it…

Wait.

“ _The_ Lan Wangji? As in, Prince Lan Wangji, second brother of the twin Jades of Lan?” Wei Wuxian asked. He bowed towards him. “Oooh forgive me, your majesty, I didn’t know I was in the presence of such royalty.”

He couldn’t keep this up. It wasn’t long before Wei Wuxian burst into more laughter while his head was still down. He almost stumbled where he stood, he was laughing so hard. With a deep breath, he wiped the tears that had been forming in his eyes with his sleeve.

“Sorry, sorry! I can’t do it! I’m sorry! Have forgiveness, young master.” Wei Wuxian kept giggling. “No wonder you didn’t want any wine! You must have this stuff all the time. Ah, but isn’t unbecoming of a prince to stand out here in the middle of the night? Gods, what would the people say?”

Lan Wangji was irritated when the boy started performing. Even when he laughed, Lan Wangji felt mocked. He furrowed his brow and glared at him. He really did want Bichen now.

He wanted to respond, wanted to say _something_ , but he couldn’t find any words. He considered walking over and pushing the boy over the wall. But if he did that, then he would surely run away, and Lan Wangji would never see him again. The idea was unappealing at best. He just stood there, conflicted.

“Gone quiet on me now, huh?” Wei Wuxian didn’t stop talking. It was a bad trait of his, actually. Everyone always told him that he had such bad word vomit but he didn’t care about what they had to say. He thought it was one of his best qualities as it allowed him to talk his way out of most situations.

Prince Lan Wangji was nothing like he expected. Weren’t princes supposed to be… more refined than this? He certainly seemed like he had a stick up his ass but on the other hand, most princes didn’t climb walls to come face to face with a thief. He supposed he was still just a teenager, just like him, packed full of hormones and bad decisions.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Prince Lan Wangji!” He said. “You should be going too, shouldn’t you? Won’t people notice if you’re gone from the party too long?”

Lan Wangji felt a brief episode of panic. The boy was leaving?! He didn’t know his name! In the back of his mind he knew it was ridiculous and that this was a criminal he was… well, he wasn’t ready to unpack what he was feeling at the moment. But regardless, he recognized and accepted that he didn’t want this meeting to end, for whatever reason.

He had to say something. Anything to keep the boy here for a bit longer. “I don’t attend parties,” he said, “I sit in the balcony.”

“Too good for parties, are we?” Wei Wuxian asked with a lilt to his tone. His grin was lopsided as he tilted his head to one side, hair falling with it. “Don’t want to mingle with all them common noble folk? What I wouldn’t give to stay at a party like that a bit longer! All the wine and good food, mmm…” He sighed. “You’re so lucky.”

_Gods_ , the way the boy smiled and the way he moved, the way he talked, the way his messy hair framed his beautiful features… Lan Wangji felt ill again. He was so distracted that he almost missed the fact that he was being mocked again. _Almost_.

He didn’t think himself better than anyone! If this boy only knew how terrible it felt to be unable to socialize, how awful it was to know that even though they weren’t twins, his brother had somehow sucked all of his charisma out of him in the womb. The reminder of it stung, and the teasing was a little too much for him to deal with on top of whatever feelings were stirring up a storm in his gut. Forgetting about his desire to keep the boy around, Lan Wangji marched forward, intending to push him off.

Upon seeing Lan Wangji march towards him, Wei Wuxian’s heartbeat picked up slightly. He couldn’t help but laugh more nervously as he tiptoed around him, light on his feet. It was almost like they were dancing together the way they swished and turned on the wall.

“Easy, tiger!” Wei Wuxian laughed. “You know, my arms really are getting tired! Let me go, won’t you? Promise me you won’t tattle and I’ll even tell you my name!”

If he had _really_ wanted to, Lan Wangji could have pushed the boy off. He could have ran at him and shoved. But he hadn’t. His heart hadn’t been in it, just his inability to cope with the raging emotions inside him. He turned to watch the boy, his interest catching at the mention of names. He had no intention of telling anyone anyway, but he wouldn’t tell the boy that. He couldn’t bear the idea of such a pretty face perishing.

He needed a name. It didn’t even matter if it was fake, he’d never see this boy again. He just needed something to hold onto, _something_ to make the mysterious boy real. “Okay,” he said, knowing he was wrong. He was transgressing. But somehow, he didn’t care.

_That_ got his attention. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help being a little suspicious of how desperately Lan Wangji wanted to know his name. There was no way he could be truly sure that nothing bad would come of doing this. On the other hand, he still stood in the territory of the palace with some stolen wine. Lan Wangji had yet to go running in, shouting about a thief at the top of his lungs like any sane person might.

“You promise? You _really, really_ promise? You have to say it first!” Wei Wuxian teased.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes. Was he being mocked again? He considered going at him again, but it was only for a second. He really did want to know the boy’s name. Enough to… humor him.

“I have no intention of telling anyone,” he said, “Stealing is wrong. But you don’t have to die for it.” He almost felt ashamed of admitting it. He prided himself on being righteous and yet he was trading justice for a name.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take it. I believe you.” Wei Wuxian said. He gave Lan Wangji a wink before hopping down from the wall. It was worth it just to look up at him and see the startled expression on his face. He _really_ thought he’d been had. Well, Wei Wuxian might be known for being a trickster, but he wasn’t cruel. A promise was a promise. “It’s Wei Ying! Courtesy name, Wuxian. Thank you for the delicious wine, Lan Zhan!”

Lan Wangji had thought the boy was about to leave without telling him anything and he almost jumped down after him, but he was soon appeased and he relaxed.

Wei Wuxian… Wei Ying. Lan Wangji repeated the name in his mind as the boy ran off into the night. He ended up sitting on the wall for a while, staring out and wondering where Wei Wuxian was going. Did he have friends he would share the wine with? It was odd to think that he didn’t. Such a beautiful face and charming personality was bound to attract anyone.

Lan Wangji had a lot of feelings to sift through. It wasn’t the first time he’d had strange feelings for another boy, but it had never been so intense. He felt almost sick, like he would hurl any moment if he thought too hard about it — the idea of Wei Wuxian returning for more wine nearly did it.

He stayed on the wall long enough for him to get sleepy and he nearly fell off when he started to doze. He wanted to stay… what if Wei Wuxian returned? But he was so tired. A guard making his rounds came about and called him down, saying it was past curfew and he needed to return to the palace. He was unable to argue, even though this was only a guard.

He was at least glad that he was so tired; the moment he lay down he thought he would throw up because his mind decided to start fantasizing about Wei Wuxian climbing up to his window to tease him some more. He shooed the thoughts away with burning cheeks and aggressively made himself think about the book he had been hooked on recently. The protagonist’s true love was nothing like Wei Wuxian. Eventually, the character began to morph into the charismatic boy, but by that time he was already drifting and had no will to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so their journey begins.
> 
> Lan Wangji’s diary entry:
> 
> I caught a thief last night. He came to the party and snuck away to steal wine. I was watching him and that is how I knew he had gone. I found him on the wall and asked for his name. He kept teasing me. I said I would let him go if he told me his name. I feel guilty, but I also know that saving him from being killed was righteous. Uncle would not be angry that I kept quiet. 
> 
> He was beautiful. He had long wavy hair and light colored eyes. They looked silver in the moonlight. I realized this later because I had been looking at his eyes and I could remember. It wasn’t hard to look at them like it is with other people.
> 
> He smiled at me and laughed; I do not know if he was laughing at me but it is okay because it was a beautiful laugh. I am sure that he got into the palace because of how pretty he is. He seemed to be like Xichen, like he knew how to socialize. Does he have a lot of friends? Did he drink our wine with them?
> 
> I want him to come back. That is selfish of me but it is the truth. I think I want to be his friend.
> 
> His name is Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian.
> 
> I am glad I did not let him die.


	2. A Second Chance

Wei Wuxian wasn’t to return to the palace for many years. The temptation had been there, the Emperor’s Smile had been incredibly delicious and he figured the opportunity to see Prince Lan Wangji again would be nice. He hadn’t told anyone about him, or at least he figured as much given that his head was still attached to his body. So, that meant he was a man of his word and Wei Wuxian respected that.

Time wasn’t kind to anyone, however. Everybody knew about the war with the QishanWen kingdom. It left many kingdoms ablaze, with casualties all around. Wei Wuxian wished that he could’ve done more to help but with many deaths on his hands already, he found himself stuck. His adoptive brother blamed him for not doing enough to save everyone, that he was somehow to blame for letting people die. The guilt ate away at him and soon enough, he knew that he was no longer welcome in the place he used to call home.

Eventually, Wei Wuxian found solidarity in the refugees from the war. Many people of the Wen kingdom escaped the tyranny of King Wen Ruohan and found a place to sleep in the other kingdoms, with GusuLan being one of the more forgiving ones, even despite the QishanWen kingdom’s attempts to burn the city to the ground. Their royalty had been hit hard and ended with Prince Lan Xichen taking the throne. On cold, lonely days, Wei Wuxian found himself wondering what became of Prince Lan Wangji, what he was doing these days, and how well he was coping.

The Wen refugees were in a sorry state. Clinging to life in a whirlwind of hunger and poverty, Wei Wuxian felt incredibly bad for them. He wasn’t in a much better state but he decided he would dedicate his life to helping them. After all, he didn’t have much else going on in his life after the war. It was time to put his old thieving ways to better use. He decided that he would only take from those who had enough that they wouldn’t miss it and fed his goods to the poor refugees. While staying with them, he had become quite close with a pair of siblings – Wen Ning and Wen Qing, who helped him along in some of his endeavours.

It was during this time that Wei Wuxian decided he was finally due to go for gold. The riches inside the GusuLan Palace were immeasurable. Even if he could get his hands on one precious item, he could make enough coin to feed the refugees for years. The security had tightened up a lot after the war, but Wei Wuxian was confident in his skills, even if Wen Ning and Wen Qing were not.

“It’s too dangerous for us all to go,” he told them. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

And that was how he ended up back inside the GusuLan Palace in the dead of the night. Nostalgia washed over him as he remembered the time he had crept in here once before. He was only a young teen then, full of mischievous behaviour and looking for a good time. Now, the stakes were higher. 

As if history wanted to repeat itself, it was a familiar face that caught him, stolen golden jewellery slung around his body.

Lan Wangji was first shocked at the sudden presence of another person, but his recognition of the man was almost instantaneous. He had only seen him once many years ago, but it had left a lasting impression.

He didn’t have long to react, though. He quickly shut the door that he had just opened to find the thief on the other side, and he turned around to stand in front of it while Lan Xichen turned the corner. There were no places to escape from in that room, at least not that could be accessed without a jade pendant, of which there were only four left: Lan Xichen had one, and Lan Wangji had the other three. Not to mention there were other magical security measures keeping those… _secret_ passageways locked. Regardless, Wei Wuxian was locked in that room now, and Lan Xichen was intending on going inside. He was grateful that he had walked ahead of his brother.

Lan Xichen saw the look on his face and stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Lan Wangji had to come up with something fast. “Let’s do this another time,” he said.

Lan Xichen gave him an incredulous look. “What? Why?”

“I can’t… go in there right now.” Lan Wangji looked to the side.

Lan Xichen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Wangji… I know… there’s a lot of painful memories there. But it’s father’s _study._ We have to go in there at some point.”

“Not tonight,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen sighed again and turned around. “Okay,” he said, “Fine. But Wangji, I’m a king now, you know? I can’t go sneaking around at ungodly hours of the morning.”

“Not sneaking,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen glanced over his shoulder with disbelief on his face. “Yes, we’re sneaking. If Uncle found out about this I think he’d have a stroke.” He sighed for a third time and started walking back down the hallway. “I’m going back to sleep. Make sure you at least close your eyes for twenty minutes before dawn.”

Lan Wangji had stayed up all night, which is why he was still dressed in his day clothes. He had been waiting for Lan Xichen to meet him so they could go and inspect his father’s study and see if there was any information that had been hidden from his advisors. Because of the secretive nature of the mission, they had to do it in the middle of the night. Which turned out to be lucky for Lan Wangji.

He turned around and stared at the door for a few moments, waiting to make sure Lan Xichen was gone and also bracing himself. When he felt it was the right time, he quickly opened the door again and slipped inside before shutting it and standing in front of it as he ignited the room’s oil lamps with a snap of his fingers. The room was lit up in a soft, warm light. Wei Wuxian was still there, and Lan Wangji didn’t say anything at first, choosing to look at him instead.

He had aged well; his face was still as beautiful as before, his hair just as messy and thick, his eyes just as striking. He looked somewhat skinny, which put an unsettling feeling deep in Lan Wangji’s gut. He eyed the jewels Wei Wuxian had on his person. They were his father’s. Unlike most royalty, the Lan family valued modesty — at least more than anyone else in the palace or in any other palace they knew of. So when it was said that Lan Wangji’s father had jewels, it was important to note that they were the only frivolous accessory he had, minus the crown and the obvious luxury in the Lans’ white clothing made of the finest silk. This was why Lan Wangji recognized it immediately. The idea of it being stolen was distressing.

He looked back at Wei Wuxian’s face and took in a breath. “You owe me,” he said quietly and carefully, “So I ask that you be completely honest. Why are you stealing?”

Wei Wuxian took a few steps back, a twitchy smile on his lips. He couldn’t tell if it was luck or a curse that he had managed to run into Prince Lan Wangji. Perhaps it was too much to hope for that he might let him slip by without a word for a second time. Uncertainty hung in the air. This man wanted answers and Wei Wuxian didn’t know the last time he told anybody the truth about anything.

The stress of the war had clearly gotten to Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian could see it in his face, not to say that he was any less handsome than he was as a teen. In fact, he only seemed to grow more so with time. That was to be expected from a prince though, he figured. 

“Ahh, getting right to the point as always.” Wei Wuxian began to stall as his eyes darted around the room, looking for some kind of exit to this situation. “It’s been such a long time! Is that any way to greet an old friend?” He laughed a little and batted his eyelashes at Lan Wangji, hands tucked behind his back. “Can’t we just skip to the part where you let me go and pretend you never saw me?”

Wei Wuxian hadn’t changed much, at least from the very little Lan Wangji knew about him. He felt a prick of irritation at the way the other avoided his question. Was he even grateful at all that he’d been saved? 

“Perhaps I should have let my brother find you,” he mumbled thoughtfully.

He eyed Wei Wuxian’s frame. It was hidden under his clothes, but from what he could tell, he was too skinny. What kind of life did he live? Stealing from necessity didn’t seem too likely given that it was the royal palace.

He thought for a moment, then said, “Answer my question and then perhaps we can discuss your request.”

Wei Wuxian huffed. It seemed that he was not going to get away with talking his way out of things this time. He couldn’t just bat his eyelashes and slip out the door with precious jewellery. This was quite the difficult situation.

“Alright, alright, you got me. I’m a top secret spy and I intend to corrupt your power hierarchy.” Wei Wuxian said. Judging from Lan Wangji’s expression, he didn’t take the joke well. He laughed nervously. “Okay, maybe now isn’t the time for joking. Look, _your highness_ , you have many valuables here in the Palace. You won’t miss a few bits of gold? This stuff makes a pretty penny. Let me take it and sell it and I’ll be able to feed the poor for a year. There’s people starving on your streets, people dying of illness that they could be cured of had they a bit of money. It’s unjust and I am prepared to break the law and risk death to keep the less fortunate alive.”

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes. It sounded like a lie. Did he think he would get away if he played the selfless hero? 

It wasn’t far-fetched, though. Both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen were frustrated with the state of their kingdom after the war, and they were bound tightly by their advisors and other nobles and even their own citizens. Every decision had to be discussed over and over and the gods bless Lan Xichen, he had managed to do _some_ good things even with such an unforgiving system. Lan Wangji now knew why his brother had been given all of the charisma. 

Honestly, Lan Wangji hadn’t left the palace in a year. Not for real, anyway. He wasn’t allowed to leave for anything except formal events and he had to be guarded on all sides. Last year he had disguised himself and snuck away so he could assess their kingdom for himself. He had been dismayed at what he found.

The citizens themselves were managing okay for the most part, compared to some horror stories he’d heard from other kingdoms. There _were_ poor who begged on the streets, and he was sure Wei Wuxian was right about illness. When he traveled to the refugee camps, however, he understood what true poverty meant. It was absolutely horrifying, and the sight often accompanied his nightmares to this day. Unfortunately, there was nothing he or Lan Xichen could do about it. Their citizens were hateful toward anything even close to the QishanWen kingdom, using the word as an insult quite frequently. Lan Xichen had to smile through citizen after citizen coming in every day to complain about how their king was fostering villains in their backyard. It made Lan Wangji feel sick, how cruel his own citizens could be.

Lan Wangji blinked a few times to get himself back on track. He considered. Wei Wuxian was likely lying, but even if he wasn’t, Lan Wangji wasn’t going to let him take his father’s jewelry. 

Well, there was a way to see if he was lying…

“Okay,” he said, “But do not steal _that_.” He nodded at the jewelry wrapped around Wei Wuxian’s body. “Put it back. I’ll give you something else.”

Wei Wuxian fiddled with the jewellery that was wrapped around his body. He could gather that it must be important to Lan Wangji if he was prepared to give him something else in return for him handing these bag. He hummed in thought.

“I take it these are important then.” Wei Wuxian said. He took off one of the gold necklaces and swung it around his finger. “You’re really willing to give me something if I don’t take these? Your logic doesn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t you be putting me on the chopping block for stealing? People would be mad at you if they heard they gave me something.”

Lan Wangji’s eyebrow twitched as he watched Wei Wuxian play with the jewelry so casually. He was losing his patience. “There are many things about me that would make people angry if they knew,” he said, “My intentions have no importance to you. You would do well to show some gratitude. Put my father’s jewelry back _now_ or I _will_ leave you to my brother’s mercy.”

That wasn’t really a death sentence. Lan Xichen was not cruel. He _was_ smart, though, and careful, unlike his little brother. He would probably lock Wei Wuxian up and have him interrogated to see how he infiltrated the palace. He’d get no jewels, and he’d get no freedom. That was enough of a threat.

This was more hassle than it was worth. Wei Wuxian sighed and began taking off all of the jewellery on his person, making a show of it as he began putting it back where he first retrieved it. This was a losing battle. There were people waiting for him back in the refugee camps, they depended on him. Going back empty handed was better than him not going back at all.

"Just so you know," he began. He put down the final piece of jewellery and turned to face Lan Wangji with his hands in the air. "If you send me back with empty hands, it's their blood on your hands." He gave him a lopsided smile. "Do you want to search me and make sure I'm not stashing away anything else?"

That was either true or a pile of bullshit, and Lan Wangji was impatient to find out which it was. Still, he had to make sure his father’s belongings were safe. He reached up to touch the headpiece in his hair and released some magic. He felt the wire unwrap and he silently commanded it to tie Wei Wuxian’s hands behind his back. 

It was a gift to him from his father. Lan Xichen received a magical staff imbued with immense power since he was to be the king, but Lan Wangji had gotten this silver wire instead. When activated with his magic, it became soft and flexible and it followed Lan Wangji’s will. It was less for power and more for convenience, such as when he was too tired to get up and open the door for someone, or for tying up a thief to make sure he didn’t steal anything else. He named it Zhushou. 

When Wei Wuxian was secured, he held out his hand and Zhushou came back to him, twirling Wei Wuxian around and dragging him backwards to the prince. He wrapped the wire around his hand and then held his palm in front of Wei Wuxian’s face before letting it hover over his head and the rest of his body. Zhushou would alert him if there were any other precious metals still on Wei Wuxian’s body.

He was too concerned about the situation to give mind to his teenage crush — and yes, he had come to terms with his sexuality in the years past — but as his fingers brushed over Wei Wuxian’s collarbone, he felt his ears redden. He was glad the thief was facing away from him.

He pulled himself together and finished his search before he unwrapped Zhushou from his hand, though he held onto the strand tightly to keep Wei Wuxian from running off.

“Now I can see if you are lying about your intentions,” he said softly, mostly to himself as he walked over to one of the stone walls.

"What reason do I have to lie to you now? I mean... besides my life, but we already established that I was prepared to die to help the people in need." Wei Wuxian rambled. His eyes followed Zhushou even when he was released, anticipating Lan Wangji's next move. "In any case, I'm telling you the truth."

Lan Wangji turned to give Wei Wuxian an incredulous look. Of course he would say that. In actuality, Lan Wangji didn’t have the “people-skills” to know. He usually just took everyone’s words for face value.

He fished the jade pendant from his robes and held it up to a dip between two stones in the wall and released some magic. The wall began to emit a blue glow before a section of it jutted inward and opened like a door, revealing a dark passageway. Lan Wangji held up his hand and ignited the lights, and little candles on the walls lit up the passage all the way through.

The magic in these “secret” halls (everyone in the palace knew about them, so they weren’t really a secret) was as old as the palace itself, and was nearly impossible to break. The tunnels’ original purpose were unknown, but they have been used for advisors to secretly meet with the king or each other to discuss business that could not be discussed in front of anyone else. Lan Wangji often used them to avoid passing people he didn’t want to talk to. 

They were incredibly secure, as well. Only a jade pendant could be used to open the doors, and once the doors were open, in order to pass the magical barrier, one must be completely free of malicious intent. Only those with pure hearts could go through, and anyone who was intending to harm another person or use them for greed or hate, especially for one’s own gain, would be ignited in flames and barred from entry. It had saved them a _lot_ of trouble in the past when certain advisors had unsavory intentions and were promptly taken care of. Recently, Lan Xichen had not used them to meet his advisors at all, going by the fact that Lan Wangji held onto the other three pendants. He thought that that had something to do with the fact that Lan Xichen didn’t trust his advisors at all. He had a habit of burying his head in the sand rather than face certain issues. Also, Lan Xichen had ran through these tunnels during the attack on the palace, holding important war plans in his arms after their father had been killed and the Wen soldiers were crashing through the palace. He had possibly saved the kingdom, but these tunnels were probably painful to walk through now.

Lan Wangji stepped back and nodded at the door. “Go,” he told Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian simply stared at the entryway for a moment. Well, that certainly was one way to get out of this place. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Lan Wangji, his expression a little more sombre than it had been.

“I’ll remember that you lied to me,” he said, shaking his head. He dusted himself off and began walking into the passage that Lan Wangji had made for him. The refugees were definitely going to be disappointed that he came back with nothing, but they would at least be grateful that he was still alive.

Lan Wangji was confused for a moment. “I did not lie,” he argued.

He then realized that Wei Wuxian probably thought he was going to send him off or something without holding up his end of the deal. Well, he’d figure it out pretty soon. His father’s study had some things of value, but they were well documented and would quickly be missed. There was a particular advisor, however, who was known for being disgustingly materialistic and had too many valuable things to count. He boasted about not wearing the same jewelry more than once a month. Lan Wangji had been in his dressing room out of curiosity more than once, so he knew that the jewelry was carelessly thrown into boxes and drawers and he wouldn’t notice for months probably if a piece went missing. 

Lan Wangji directed Wei Wuxian through twists and turns until he stopped at the end of a tunnel and paused, making sure there wasn’t anyone on the other side of the door before he put the jade pendant in it and opened it. The room was dark, but the light from the tunnel cast just enough to make the irritating amount of jewels and precious metals sparkle. And that was just what was visible on top of the shelves and dressers.

“I will be fast,” he whispered, “Stay close to me and do _not_ steal anything. I will give you what you need. I know what will not be missed.”

As they walked through, Wei Wuxian looked all around him. Given the circumstances in which he often ended up in these sorts of places, he didn’t have the time to fully take in his surroundings. The Royal Palace was unlike any other building in the kingdom, so of course he thought that.

“I’ll be a good boy and behave,” he cooed, shuffling up to Lan Wangji’s side. He almost dared to reach out and touch him, but he had a feeling that he might be sticking his hand in the fire if he did that. So, he held back and instead settled for simply watching Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji’s heart was beating fast, probably from the combination of stealing from an advisor and finally again meeting the boy — now man — who had occupied his fantasies for a good while. 

It hadn’t been recently. After the first two years, the image of the thief had slowly faded as he noticed other boys and his mind was increasingly occupied with anxiety and grief. But now that he saw him again he was sure those fantasies would start up once more, if only for a short while. He looked so mature now, even prettier if possible with his hair down and his features more defined. Lan Wangji was relieved and happy that Wei Wuxian hadn’t burst into flames; whatever his intentions were, they were to help others and not to harm anyone or steal for his own greed. That was enough to ease his mind.

Lan Wangji thought idly about it while he sifted through the drawers for the less cared for items that were strewn around rather than carefully placed. He picked out some gold pieces, some silver and some that were made of rubies and amethyst and jade. Each time he carefully put them in Wei Wuxian’s bag before moving onto the next. When he had accumulated enough that he thought was sufficient, at least near the same value as his father’s jewelry, he directed Wei Wuxian back into the tunnel and sealed the door. With soft words he directed him to a room that was the closest to a way out of the palace — which happened to be his bedroom. He had a balcony that, when scaled in just the right way, was somewhat hidden from view of the guards unless they were standing in a particular location. He used to be afraid of it as a child, worried someone would sneak in and murder him, but since he got his dog, he knew he would be alerted the moment someone entered the room.

Which is exactly what happened as soon as they walked into the room.

Lan Wangji’s dog, a medium-sized, fluffy spitz, stood up from where he had been sleeping on the bed, his tail uncurling and his ears going flat when he realized there was someone other than his master in the room. He let out a low growl, staring at Wei Wuxian.

“Xiong,” Lan Wangji said sternly, “Go to your place.”

Xiong looked at him and wagged his tail a little in uncertainty, still growling but now it sounded less sinister and more defiant. Lan Wangji repeated the command and the dog jumped down and trotted over to a little box in the corner of the room and jumped onto it and looked at them, growling despite his pleading body language. He wanted to come say hi, it seemed. But Lan Wangji did not plan to release him until Wei Wuxian was gone.

It was hard to believe that Lan Wangji was actually willing to give him all of these precious items. The refugees would surely be happy that they would be able to eat as well as get hold of much needed medicine. Wei Wuxian followed Lan Wangji with a slight skip in his step. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. He had been handed what he came for on a silver platter. 

That was, until he saw _it_.

Wei Wuxian locked eyes with the spitz and his entire body went rigid, shoulders tense and locked. His mind reeled, images of sharp teeth gnawing into him, a growl as fierce as any storm, closer and closer. He blinked once, then twice. 

Lan Wangji… had a dog.

Without a care for the fact that his hands were still tied, Wei Wuxian let out an ungodly yelp of fright and darted for the balcony. He was fully prepared to jump off to get away from that _beast._

“I’m so sooooorrrryyyyy! If I hurt you Lan Zhan, I’m sorry! Please keep that thing away!” He shrieked.

Lan Wangji hadn’t expected that at all. He panicked and held out a hand, and Zhushou whipped back to him, thief in tow. He had some questions he wanted to ask before he let him go. 

“He is on his box,” Lan Wangji said, eyeing the dog who had now calmed down and was laying on the box that said ‘only the beautiful shall sit here.’ “He will not hurt you. Be quiet, you will be discovered.” 

He walked over to shut the door to the balcony so any guard passing by wouldn’t see it open, and then went to sit on his bed, letting go of Wei Wuxian again but not untying him. “Wei Ying,” he said, eyeing the man, “Is that your real name?”

“All dogs are evil, don’t you know…” Wei Wuxian mumbled under his breath. His heart was still racing, thumping so hard it threatened to leap right out of his chest. He took a deep breath. His eyes were still flickering over to the dog, barely even registering that Lan Wangji had asked him a question.

Then, he sniffled. Wei Wuxian didn’t even realise tears had bubbled up in his eyes during the whole process until it was too late. While he was still bound, he had no way to wipe them away, so a couple hot tears slipped out and down his cheeks. He pouted, puffing his cheeks and looking at the floor. Once they were out, no more came, but now his face was sticky and wet. Gross.

“My name is Wei Ying, yes,” he said, suddenly remembering that he’d been spoken to. He shuffled from foot to foot. “Why?”

The room was dark and only lit by the moonlight coming in through the glass balcony doors, so Lan Wangji didn’t see the tears until the other turned a certain way. He was alarmed and stood back up, grabbing the cloth from the wash basin on his way to stand in front of Wei Wuxian and look at him with confusion and concern. He wasn’t _crying_ , but his cheeks were undeniably wet. Lan Wangji wiped them with the cloth, feeling conflicted. “Are you really that scared of Xiong?” He asked quietly. He was standing between Wei Wuxian and the dog, whose box was neatly tucked in a corner out of the way, and he wondered if that helped at all.

He really had never met someone who was so terrified of dogs — at least not ones that looked like Xiong.

At the feel of the cloth, Wei Wuxian grumbled a little. He instinctively leaned into the touch, even though he didn’t want to. It had been a long time since someone had done something that could even be remotely considered _taking care of him_. He didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t like he could do much about it all anyway.

“Dogs are scary…” he said. His eyebrows twitched as he fought back all of the nightmares that threatened to haunt him. Admittedly, he felt a little better when Lan Wangji stood between him and the spitz, but he still felt on edge. “And nasty! T-They bite and… and they growl really mean! They steal things and they—they…” 

Wei Wuxian’s cheeks grew hot. He couldn’t believe he’d just humiliated himself like this in front of the _Prince of Gusu._

Lan Wangji blinked a few times. He kept the cloth on Wei Wuxian’s cheek perhaps a bit too long, but the way he leaned into it hit a nerve in Lan Wangji’s mind. He knew he was a very isolated person, he knew he clung onto any sort of sincere interaction he could get, so at least he wasn’t surprised at himself. He _was_ surprised at Wei Wuxian, though.

He turned to glance at Xiong over his shoulder. The dog was obediently lying with his head on his paws, watching him. He was suddenly very happy that he had spent so much time training the animal. He trusted that he wouldn’t leave the box unless he was released. 

He turned back to Wei Wuxian. He felt the need to comfort him somehow. “I’m afraid of owls,” he admitted quietly, preferring to look anywhere except the beautiful man in front of him, “And most insects.”

Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji for a moment. He was trying to… comfort him? By admitting his own fears? Once the disbelief wore off, Wei Wuxian could only find humour in it. It started as just a little giggle before he burst into muffled laughter. He bit his lip to try and stop it but his shoulders were shaking so violently. He couldn’t bear to look at Lan Wangji for a second longer.

“Oh, what would the people think! Their prince is afraid of owls and insects.” Wei Wuxian said. “You better not let that information leak! Assassins will be bringing their best owls and cockroaches right to your doorstep!”

Lan Wangji’s mouth twitched; the beginnings of a smile, but not really one. He was glad that had helped. He realized he enjoyed the sound of Wei Wuxian’s laughter. Well, he knew he had before, but it was nice to know it hadn’t changed. He still had a bright personality.

“It would be their doom,” he said seriously, “I am highly motivated by fear. I would become murderous.” Murderous, but also jumpy and reckless. Every time he dealt with a particularly nasty bug he felt as though he had come out of battle.

“Oh stop, please stop! Lan Zhan, you’re going to kill me!” Wei Wuxian whined, almost doubling over at the mental image of Lan Wangji chasing out insects with his sword. He’d forgotten all about the dog with this new revelation.

A small part of him wished that the general public could see this more human side of their prince. Even though he was royalty, he was still just a person. It would give everyone more comfort to know that. Wei Wuxian wondered whether this would be the last time he saw him but who knew what the future had in store? Life had already brought him back to him once.

“Okay…Okay… I’m calming down now.” Wei Wuxian settled into a smile. “Are you… going to let me go now? I’ve been good, haven’t I? Done what you asked?”

Lan Wangji had to fight against smiling. He didn’t like smiling in front of other people; he didn’t like being vulnerable in general. But wasn’t that was he was doing now? Being vulnerable?

He considered. He didn’t want to let Wei Wuxian go. He wanted to ask him to stay. But that was absolutely ridiculous. They couldn’t be _friends._ He sighed and commanded Zhushou to release Wei Wuxian and return to his crown. “Wei Ying,” he said, “Before you leave, can you promise me something?”

Wei Wuxian looked down at his now freed hands and stretched his fingers experimentally before his eyes. He rubbed at his wrists; they weren’t sore but it still felt strange to be free again. There was nothing stopping him from running off with all the loot that Lan Wangji had given him but he felt like him at least owed him enough to hear what he had to say.

“What is it?” He asked.

Lan Wangji took in as much of Wei Wuxian as he could, trying to memorize him again. He _really_ didn’t want him to go… it could be another several years before he saw him again, _if_ he ever did. He could safely say that, aside from his brother, this stranger who he had met twice was the closest thing to a true friend Lan Wangji had ever had. And that hurt.

Eventually he glanced at Wei Wuxian’s bag before looking back at him. “I don’t know your feelings about the QishanWen refugees,” he said, “if you are like most citizens that I’ve seen, then you despise them. But I have saved you from death twice now, and I have given you the valuables you wanted. I only ask that a handful of it be given to the refugees, and do not let anyone suspect that the royal family had anything to do with it. Promise me that you will do this.”

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian cooed. He shuffled his hands over the strap of his bag, holding onto it tightly. His smile softened from enthusiastic and cheesy to gentle. “I promise. Who did you think I meant in the first place? I am their sole caretaker. Without me, they’d all be dead by now. Murdered or otherwise.”

It was disheartening to think about. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to know what would become of the people he had taken care of if he was no longer there for them. There were women and children amongst them. All of them deserved life.

“So, don’t worry. They’ll be well taken care of with what you’ve given me. And I promise, it won’t lead back to you,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart warmed. A nagging feeling told him he could be lying, but Lan Wangji chose to believe him. He almost felt like crying and he wasn’t sure if it was from relief or sadness. He almost looked away out of habit, but realized he couldn’t take his eyes off Wei Wuxian.

“I want you to know that…” Lan Wangji swallowed. He wasn’t used to talking this much, at least in earnest. “That we want to help. But though it seems like brother has all the power, there is little he can do. We are already afraid of riots simply because we let the refugees stay in the kingdom at all. Xichen has fought hard to allow them to stay. I hope you don’t think us malicious.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. He was no fool, he knew that the complexities of Lan Wangji’s power was beyond him and there was much more to it than any normal citizen realised. “I understand. You’re just a scapegoat.”

It was a cruel society that let these sorts of things happen. The idea that any innocent person _deserved_ to be downtrodden was nothing short of sick. Wei Wuxian was only one man but he would do all he could to fix it.

“You know…” he continued. He could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth next, before he could censor himself. “If you really wanted to help, you should come visit the refugee camps. Not… like that. Put a disguise on or something. Or at least a hood. It’s not like anyone down in those parts have ever seen your face before. We could always use an extra pair of hands to dish out food or administer treatments… Ah, what am I saying? What kind of prince would belittle himself to busy work? Mingling with the poor like that?”

Lan Wangji actually smiled — only a tiny bit, and he quickly got a hold of it. He thought about the prospect. It was dangerous, which is why he had only done so once before. Perhaps none of the poor would recognize him, but all it took was one person and all hell would break loose. 

“I am not allowed to leave the palace,” he said, “except for special occasions that are planned ahead of time and never alone. But I have gone to see the refugees once. Just to see how bad it was, if we were being told the truth. We were not.” He fiddled with the jade pendant on his belt. Would Wei Wuxian be there, if he did go? “Sometimes I am allowed brief isolation to practice my magic skills. I could… attempt to slip away for a short while.”

“Wait, really?” Wei Wuxian asked. He wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. Admittedly, he couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Lan Wangji. What must it be like to be locked up indoors all day? Wei Wuxian would certainly stew if that were him. He needed the fresh air and to socialise. “Well, I won’t say no to the help. And I’ll look out for you, of course.”

He punctuated his words with a wink.

Lan Wangji felt his cheeks burn and he did look down that time, unable to look Wei Wuxian in the eye after being winked at. Soon, though, his eyes were drawn back to the other man. “I would appreciate it,” he said.

He wanted to say more, that he would like to see him again maybe, but he didn’t dare.

Wei Wuxian grinned at him. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded. Lan Wangji could be incredibly bashful, it was endearing. To think that a man like him could be swayed by such frivolous things. Though, he likely led a closed life – a virgin, most likely, and maybe never even kissed someone. Not that Wei Wuxian had _either_ , but that was a choice. There was plenty of opportunity.

“Ahh Lan Zhan, keep pulling faces like that and you’ll have maidens swooning all over you.” He laughed. “Well, anyway, you know where to find me.”

Lan Wangji didn’t know what to do with his face after that comment. He reached up to brush at his bangs and struggled to keep hold of himself. His heart was beating hard again. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been told he was attractive — he was always being told such. In fact, it was his _job_ to be attractive and desirable as a potential husband to a woman of another kingdom someday. His social skills were abysmal, so he had to rely on his looks and talents. Being told, directly or indirectly, that he was beautiful or handsome was something to be expected. But it was different this time. He felt the need to turn around and cover his face or something.

“You know where to find me as well,” he said before he could think. When his mind caught up with him, he felt his cheeks burn once again. He hadn’t flushed this hard in a long time. He prayed to the gods that it wasn’t visible.

_You know where to find me?_ Lan Wangji had practically invited him into his bedroom. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking it in the back of his mind this whole time. He just didn’t believe he had actually said it out loud. He hoped it could slip under the radar...

That served to only make Wei Wuxian giggle more. “Such scandalous words from you, Lan Zhan. I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m sure you’ll make a fantastic husband for some pretty girl someday.”

He could picture it now. Prince Lan Wangji dressed up in all the luxurious silks preserved especially for weddings. Wei Wuxian couldn’t imagine any young maiden that could hold a flame to how handsome he would look in that moment. It made his heart flutter, just a little.

“I’m sure I have far overstayed my welcome, so I must go if I want to get back by sunrise.” Wei Wuxian hummed. “My offer still stands so come if you want, okay? See you around, my prince.”

He finished with a bow and a cheeky grin before making haste out of the palace.

Lan Wangji was absolutely mortified. He couldn’t believe he had said that, and he was humiliated that Wei Wuxian called him out on it. He couldn’t dive under his covers though, because as soon as Wei Wuxian went onto the balcony, he rushed over to watch him leave. He had to make sure nothing happened… if he were caught now… Lan Wangji’s heart was about to pound out of his chest. 

He lost sight of Wei Wuxian and stayed there for a while, listening for sounds of guards shouting. There was nothing. He eventually decided that the other must be safe and he sighed and called Xiong out of his place and praised him profusely and gave him many treats.

He didn’t know how he managed to sleep at all, but somehow he did, and he dreamed of Wei Wuxian.

End Notes:


	3. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji makes a trip to the refugee camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters and theres 97 subscriptions... holy shit?? 😳 
> 
> I hope the spacing isn’t too annoying. I wanted to separate our replies so that it makes more sense to read.

It was a few weeks before Lan Wangji was allowed to go to the isolation cave to practice magic. He was led there early in the morning by guards who opened the heavy rock door for him and then closed it when he went inside. They would open it again in three days. As soon as the door was tightly shut and he was locked inside, Lan Wangji took his bag off and started to undress in the dim light from the candles lining the walls. He neatly folded his clothes and set them on a rock with his crown and forehead ribbon.

The clothes he had to change into were that of a traveling mage, some kind of mercenary or adventurer. The robes were short, only down to his calves to show the tall leather boots underneath. They were made of blue-gray cotton, but high quality and infused with magical wards. He was a powerful mage, and in the real world, powerful mages were paid a  _ lot _ to do work ranging from honest to unethical… as long as they weren’t from QishanWen. Even mages from GusuLan were looked down upon for some reason or other (despite their entire royal family being mages), but ever since the war it’s gotten worse and the Wens were by far the most hated for their magic.

Lan Wangji braided his hair neatly, allowing his bangs to frame his face before being pulled to the back of his neck to be braided in. Then he took the cloth mask and tied it at the back of his head to cover the bottom half of his face. Mercenaries didn’t always cover their faces, but it wasn’t uncommon. Such risky work required secrecy at times. When that was done, he pulled his braid over his shoulder before pulling up the hood of his robes. It somewhat restricted his vision, but he had been trained in blindfolded combat and was certain that even if someone came at him from the side, he would be fine. 

He strapped a dagger to his belt and another to his right boot, and put two bags under his robes: one that held gold, another that held candy. He figured there would be plenty of children who would take delight in it. 

He took his satchel and placed extra clothes and a flask of water in it; he wasn’t sure how long he would be staying or what would happen, and he was always one to be prepared. He put some other miscellaneous supplies in it before he put it over his shoulder and headed out.

He didn’t think anyone else knew about the secret exit to the isolation cave. It was narrow and covered by rocks. Lan Wangji used his magic to shift the rocks enough for him to squeeze through, then to pull them back to cover the entrance. It took a bit of work, since manipulation magic wasn’t his specialty.

No one was waiting for him, so he supposed it was safe after all. He made his way through the forests in the direction of the town that was closest to the refugees. It took a few hours of hitchhiking to get there, and that was because no one wanted to give him a ride.

It was sad but also somewhat funny how poorly the citizens of GusuLan treated their prince when they didn’t know it was him. He was told every fifty steps or so that he should take his magic tricks somewhere else, and one bitter old man even spit in his direction. Sure, he was dressed like a mercenary, but they didn’t always do dirty work like what was suggested by passers by. Besides, mercenaries that wore armor and carried swords were treated better. He chose this disguise for a reason and it wasn’t because he  _ was _ a mage; he had the skills to consider himself a warrior too, but the cynical side of him wanted to see how badly he’d be treated, how terrible the citizens could be to someone they didn’t even know. At least he took some pleasure in knowing they would shit themselves if he revealed his identity. 

He stopped at a farm along the way and asked if he could purchase some chickens. The farmer was highly suspicious and almost chased him off the property, but when Lan Wangji held up his heavy bag of gold, he reconsidered. Lan Wangji walked away with two crates crudely made of sturdy branches, each carrying five chickens. 

And that was how he entered the refugee camps, looking like he belonged in a dungeon fighting undead, and carrying two crates of frantically squawking chickens.

The refugee camp was a well-kept mess. Families sat around fires and huddled together, chattering amongst themselves. All of the attention was drawn to the mysterious figure who approached with the wooden cages of chickens. The chatter died out, panic and fear flickering through their eyes. 

Digging in the mud stood Wei Wuxian. He had dirt smeared over his cheeks, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his trousers to his knees. He wiped the sweat from his brow and was about to announce a job well done when he noticed the silence that had fallen over the camp.

His eyes darted around, looking for the source of all the discomfort. He could feel it in the air, something was amiss. Wei Wuxian scrambled back to his section of the cave to retrieve his sword, Suibian, and fend off any potential enemies. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had come to attack the Wen refugees. Wei Wuxian defended them with his life.

“Who goes there?” Wei Wuxian announced, waving his through the crowds of refugees who had surrounded the stranger that had come in. He held his sword out before him and made steady strides. “Wait—”

With the tip of his sword, Wei Wuxian lifted the edge of the stranger’s hood and caught sight of familiar golden eyes.

“You came!” He announced.

Lan Wangji waited while Wei Wuxian approached, unsure how to deal with the situation until his hood was lifted slightly. He blinked a few times as though he had been blinded by sunlight; and that’s how it felt. 

He had only seen Wei Wuxian in the moonlight or dimly lit rooms. While he had been beautiful then, Lan Wangji wasn’t prepared for what he looked like in the sunlight. The first thing he noticed were his eyes; they were striking as before, but now he could see with certainty that they were a startling light gray. His hair was back in a ponytail, probably because he had been working, and Lan Wangji could see the tumbling waves from behind his head. His face and hands and just about everywhere else had dirt on it, but it only added charm. From what he had heard about the gods, how they looked divine even when ill or dirty or after a battle, it seemed like Lan Wangji was looking at one now.

It took him a while to recover. When he finally found his words, he could only say, “I brought you ten chickens.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. He lowered his sword and looked to the chickens that were kept in the cages under Lan Wangji’s arms. He tucked Suibian in its sheath that was attached to his waist and grinned.

“Great! They’ll feed us well, thank you so much!” He chirped and clapped his hands together. A sudden instinct came over him to lean over and kiss Lan Wangji on the cheek but he shook the thought away. What was  _ that _ all about? Instead of focusing too hard on that, Wei Wuxian turned to the anxious Wen refugees. “It’s alright everybody! He’s a friend!”

Lan Wangji set the chickens down, unsure of where they were needed. “The farmer said they each lay an egg per day. I suppose you will see if he was being honest.” With free hands, he adjusted his hood so he could see a bit better, then he took the white sack off of his shoulder. “This is enough grain to last a few weeks for the chickens. The farmer gave it to me.”

He looked around the camp at the refugees who were staring at him. They didn’t look half as bad as they had the year before. They were all skinny and wore rags, but at least they were more than skin and bone and their clothes looked better. He wondered if that was a product of the money Wei Wuxian had taken a few weeks prior. “It looks better here,” he said, looking back at Wei Wuxian. “You have done well.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Wei Wuxian said, cheeks a little rosy. He moved to wipe more sweat with the back of his hand but only served to smear the mud on his face. He was about to say something else but he was interrupted by a child’s yell.

“Gege!”

“A-Yuan!”

Wei Wuxian picked up the bumbling child and swung him into his arms with a laugh. A-Yuan wrapped his own little arms around Wei Wuxian’s, burying his chubby cheeks against his neck with a content hum. After a moment, he turned around and took in the sight of Lan Wangji. Immediately he began to squirm.

“You want to go down?” Wei Wuxian asked. A-Yuan nodded quickly so Wei Wuxian did as he was asked.

It only look seconds for A-Yuan to stumble towards Lan Wangji and latch himself onto his leg, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Lan Wangji thought he might have to sit down when watching Wei Wuxian hold the small child. It was so precious, and Wei Wuxian looked stunning with his colored cheeks and warm smile. 

It was difficult to tear his eyes away to look at the child when he ran up to him. Lan Wangji didn’t have much experience with children, but he had many memories of being a child himself and what he enjoyed. He was curious if this child would like magic tricks like he had. He crouched down and dug in his bag for a piece of candy. They were soft candies, something like a fudge but not all of them were chocolate, and each wrapped in colorful paper. 

He quickly hid the candy with an illusion spell before the child could see it, and he distracted him with a tiny ball of blue light. He bounced the ball between his hands, gloved fingers working fast to keep the boy watching, before he “snatched” the light with a fist. When he lowered his hand and opened it, the illusion spell was gone and instead of the blue light, the piece of candy was resting in his palm. He offered it to the child.

A-Yuan watched the trick with wide eyes, following the ball of light and then gasping when the candy appeared in Lan Wangji’s hand. He looked to him for permission before he took the piece of candy into his little hand. Then, he turned to Wei Wuxian who smiled and nodded.

“You can eat it, A-Yuan,” he said, ruffling the child’s hair. “What do you say though?”

“Thank you gege.” A-Yuan said, giving Lan Wangji a toothy smile before he popped the piece of candy in his mouth. His eyes immediately lightened.

Wei Wuxian watched with amusement. “Tasty?”

“Mhm!”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. He loved the way A-Yuan was so surprised. He remembered how much he loved those tricks as a child. 

He stood up and looked around again before he looked at Wei Wuxian. “Do you have a doctor here?” He asked.

“We do but…” Wei Wuxian looked hesitant. There was a healing mage amongst them, but the public were always quick to raise their pitchforks as soon as they saw a Wen even think about casting magic. He turned back to A-Yuan, ruffling his hair. “Hey, A-Yuan, go see Wen Ning for a bit, alright?”

A-Yuan nodded, still chewing away on the piece of candy. He happily run along in the other direction and Wei Wuxian waited for him to go. Then he carefully took Lan Wangji’s arm.

“Come. I’ll take you to her.”

Lan Wangji stiffened when Wei Wuxian took his arm, his mind blanking for a moment, but he let himself be led away. 

Wei Wuxian guided Lan Wangji to a more remote part of the camp and into an enclosed tent. Inside, sat a woman at a small desk. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a neat bun, her tanned hands meticulously palmed through a book. At the sound of someone entering her space, she turned around.

“Wei Wuxian—” she began before she noticed that there was someone accompanying him. Instinctively, she stood up and squared her shoulders. “Who is this?”

“He’s a friend, don’t worry.” Wei Wuxian assured her, putting a hand out. He looked up at Lan Wangji. “This is Wen Qing, she’s our doctor and she’s…” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “A healing mage.”

When Lan Wangji saw the doctor, he put his mind to business. He wondered how much this doctor was able to actually use magic in the camp. He bowed politely. “Hello,” he said, “I study healing magic. Is there anything I can help with?”

Wen Qing eyed him suspiciously but when she looked over at Wei Wuxian, he gave her a reassuring nod.

“You can trust him.” Wei Wuxian said.

“Well… I try my best to keep people healthy but there is a limit to my abilities. With so many people here, I tire out.” Wen Qing said. “We have a tent full of the sick, if you would like to pay a visit.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Yes,” he said, “Do I have permission to treat them if it is within my skill? I have studied for many years, but my hands-on experience likely pales in comparison to yours.”

As a prince, he had access to just about every book that had been written on healing magic and he had been learning about it since he was young. He had a master to train him occasionally, which is where his practical knowledge came from, but the majority of his knowledge was theoretical. He knew that medicine was not completely about  _ what _ you knew and required experience, so he did not think himself the best by far. He did know that he had much more power than the average mage since he could devote so much time practicing, though. Hopefully that would be enough.

“The worst you can do is kill them.” Wen Qing said flatly. She rubbed her temples and sighed. “Any little help is a help, nonetheless. I will come and accompany you, just to be safe. Are you… looking to go into that field?”

“I’ll come too!” Wei Wuxian said.

Wen Qing nodded. “Also… You haven’t told me your name?”

“As far as you are concerned, I do not have one,” Lan Wangji said plainly. “You may call me what you like.”

He followed Wen Qing to the infirmary and thought about the other question she had asked. “I specialize in many things,” he said, “Illusion magic is what I use the most. Prefer it to battle magic. Healing is just an interest of mine. Not for work.”

"I see." Wen Qing said. It was easy for anybody to tell that her tone and posture were still laced with suspicion. She guided Lan Wangji over to one of the sick patients, an elderly woman whose breaths were shallow and her eyes lined with heavy bags.

"Ah, this is A-Yuan's grandmother." Wei Wuxian said, nudging Lan Wangji's side. "You know, the little boy you did a magic trick for."

“Hello,” Lan Wangji greeted the woman. He eyed her, but there wasn’t much he could find out without doing a more intensive evaluation, and he wanted to find out what he could first. He looked at Wen Qing. “Does she have a diagnosis? What are the symptoms?”

“Cholera most likely. It’s common amongst the refugees, you can imagine that our water sources and food supplies aren’t great.” Wen Qing said. She gestured for Lan Wangji to feel the elderly woman’s pulse. “Her heart rate is incredibly fast and you can see her skin elasticity is fading. I’ve been using my magic to help her sleep.”

Lan Wangji bent down next to the woman and held her wrist gently. Her pulse was beating fast, as if she were running. It didn’t look like cholera, at least not from what he had read about it. But he also knew cholera didn’t always look the same. He started to talk quietly, half to himself and half to the others. “If it is cholera we’ll need a lot of water, as clean as it can be. Boil it if you haven’t already. She might be severely dehydrated, which would explain the skin and heart rate.” He gently pinched the skin of her hand, and watched as it took its time smoothing back out. “Yes, she’s very dehydrated. I will do an internal evaluation.”

He stood back up and took off his gloves and hesitated before carefully parting her robes just enough for him to put his hands on her chest below her collarbone. With skin-to-skin contact, he could send a miniscule wave of magic through her body to detect abnormalities. He had much experience with this, since most of what his master taught him involved dealing with the deceased and figuring out what had killed them so he could identify the same things in living people. The part where living people came into it, he was lucky if he could evaluate someone once every few months.

He closed his eyes and focused. There was a great deal of tension in her intestines, and her brain, heart and lungs were more frustrated than a normal sleeping person would be. If he were with his master, he would guess some sort of digestive infection, causing vomiting and diarrhea and the resulting dehydration.

He pulled back his magic and stood up straight. “I can clear the infection,” he said, “It will take a lot of magic and time, and first she needs water. The infection won’t kill her, but the dehydration will. I will get started as soon as she has had as much water as she can drink.” He was sure Wen Qing already knew this, but he wanted to say it out loud anyway.

Wen Qing nodded and then looked towards Wei Wuxian who jolted on the spot. It was clear what she was trying to convey.

“I’ll go get the water!” He exclaimed, darting out of the tent to collect some water for the elderly woman. Wen Qing rolled her eyes, then turned back to Lan Wangji.

“Do I even want to ask how Wei Wuxian ended up befriending a mercenary like yourself?” She said. She folded her arms over her chest in a huff. “Wei Wuxian is always getting himself into trouble. You aren’t what you seem though, are you?”

Lan Wangji was curious about Wen Qing. How much did she know about Wei Wuxian? They seemed familiar with each other. He considered her question and looked back to the elderly woman. “Depends on how I seem,” he said vaguely.

Wen Qing eyed him up and down. “You don’t suit your clothes. Do you come from a wealthier background? I suppose some mercenary work earns you a lot of money.”

Something about Lan Wangji tickled her nerves but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Regardless, it was like he wasn’t meant to be here. But wasn’t it just typical of Wei Wuxian to bring someone along who didn’t fit in?

Lan Wangji blinked and looked at her calmly. He felt like he was being interrogated, and perhaps he was. He gave a pointed pause before he said, “There are people who pay fortunes for someone with my skills.”

That much was true. He was quite confident that, if he had to choose another career, mercenary work would suit him well. He might even land in the business of assassination. He was the kind of person that nobles would shell out their family heirlooms and savings to in order to kill a competing noble and save their own skin. He would need training in subterfuge, though. Sneaking around wasn’t his favorite thing, though he had to do it all the time just to get by in life.

Whether he’d  _ enjoy _ a life of assassination was another story.

“You’re a mage, I suppose it’s to be expected.” Wen Qing said. Mages were fairly rare, everybody knew that, so it made sense that people would pay more for their services.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Wei Wuxian came barrelling back through the door with some water. 

“I got it!” Wei Wuxian said. He set it down beside the elderly woman. “It’s boiled and everything, just like you asked.”

Lan Wangji quickly got to work. After the woman was woken up, he had Wei Wuxian give her the water (since drinking something a masked stranger was offering might have been too much to expect) and he waited until she had drank as much as she could be forced to before he sat down and started dispelling the infection. It was quite disgusting, but he kept his responses inside. At least she was still alive and didn’t reek of death, he thought.

The process took two hours, and after he was finished he moved onto the next person who was ill, wanting to help as much as he could while he was there. It got easier as time went on, and he enjoyed the feeling of being able to make a difference for once. When his brother was making decisions that changed the fate of their kingdom and all he could do was be appealing for a potential marriage, he felt quite useless most of the time.

He worked up until the sun went down and everyone else had already eaten their supper. He had brought his own food since the cooks gave him some food to last through isolation anyway, so he didn’t intend to take any of theirs. He stood in the doorway to the infirmary and looked around, unsure of what to do next. He realized he had no idea where he’d be sleeping… he had brought his bed roll so he could potentially sleep anywhere, he supposed. It would be nice to be somewhere sheltered, and away from… bugs.

“There you are.” Wei Wuxian said as he approached Lan Wangji in the doorway. His smile was as bright as ever, though since the sun was beginning to set, he had pulled his ponytail back out and let his dark hair cascade in waves down his back. “You’ve done a lot for us today; you must be getting tired.”

Everyone had benefited from Lan Wangji’s help. More of the sick were healed than they could’ve done with Wen Qing alone. Plus, it had been the money Wei Wuxian had obtained from Lan Wangji’s jewels that allowed him to give everyone a filling meal that night.

Lan Wangji’s gaze softened when he saw Wei Wuxian. He had gotten used to the other’s presence, at least more than he had been before. Wei Wuxian was more than a thief now. He didn’t think he would ever get used to his beauty, though. It still made his heart ache.

“Yes,” he said, “Is there a place for me to sleep?”

Wei Wuxian rubbed the back of his neck. Truthfully, the thought of where Lan Wangji was going to stay for the night had only begun crossing his mind recently. They didn’t have any spare tents; things were tight as it were. It only left one other possibility.

“With me! I’ve got a cosy spot in a cave, there’s room for two of us,” he said. He laughed a little. “It’s the best spot in the camp really, I couldn’t kick you out onto the dirt or anything. If… that’s okay? If not, I’ll sleep outside.”

Lan Wangji eyed Wei Wuxian. Stay with him...? All of his teenage fantasies (and the ones he’d aggressively been fighting for the past few weeks) poked and prodded at his mind, but he stomped them out quickly before his ears could start burning. Wei Wuxian was being generous with him. He shouldn’t twist it. That would be wrong. This meant, surely, that they were friends now? 

“Yes, thank you,” he said, “no need to sleep outside. Are you certain there is room for both of us?”

“Yeah! It’s not a bad size, I could definitely fit more people in there but I do… need my space sometimes. Everyone respects that at least.” Wei Wuxian said. He took Lan Wangji’s arm and guided him towards the cave he stayed in. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny lwj brain: maybe he’ll fuck me  
> Lwj: stOP
> 
> EDIT: [please check out this awesome fanart from this chapter!!](https://twitter.com/gr33npepper/status/1200540466657349634)


	4. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji spend their first night together at the camp, and they get to know each other a little better while struggling with their growing desires.

The cave was a direct contrast to the rest of the camp. It was scarcely decorated but decorated nonetheless with little trinkets and rugs. In the corner there was a little makeshift bed not too far from the floor. It was a mess of pillows and blankets but Wei Wuxian sat down on it happily.

“I can give you some of my blankets and stuff if you need it. I’ve got a few.” Wei Wuxian said, beginning to collect up some of the sheets that had been thrown around. Then he paused. “I know this isn’t… exactly what you’re used to. Hopefully you still sleep alright.”

It was actually… a lot nicer than Lan Wangji expected. When he saw the cave, he was expecting something like the cave he spent some nights in every now and then. That is, he expected it to just be a cave with a flimsy bedroll in a dry spot. This one was actually quite homey. It even had a raised bed. He set down his belongings and started to undress. He always went to bed at nine, and he didn’t know what time it was then but he was tired and ready to retire for the night even if he didn’t sleep yet.

After he pulled off his mask, he said, “You would be surprised at what I am used to. My magic training includes spending time in isolation, in a cave much more damp and unforgiving than this one. It is closed off by a heavy rock door and there is no bed to sleep on, I bring my own bedroll, though it is thin and more for warmth than comfort. It helps focus my mind on improving my magic. This is quite nice.”

Once he got a brief break from his relentless mind, talking to Wei Wuxian felt easy. It was a shock given that he usually never felt comfortable talking to anyone other than his brother. He actually  _ wanted _ to say things. It felt nice.

Wei Wuxian drew his eyes when Lan Wangji began to undress. It was a respect he would pay anyone, but it felt especially wrong to look at a prince in anything less than a full set of multi-layered clothing. People could get in trouble for that alone. But it was hard to see Lan Wangji as just a prince after the day they’d had together. He had done so much for the camp.

“Wow. I would’ve never imagined someone like you in conditions like that,” he mused, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger. “But I’m glad you came today. You’ve really helped and I mean that. For everything.”

Lan Wangji folded his robes and placed them neatly by his bag and then untied his boots. He had a plain white long-sleeved shirt and soft brown pants on and would just sleep in that since it was comfortable enough. He considered unbraiding his hair, but decided to keep it braided. It seemed easier that way. 

“I am also happy that I came here,” he said as he took the food and flask of water from his bag. He sat cross-legged on the floor so that he could eat. He ate his sandwich quickly but neatly, having manners hardwired in him but also hungry from not eating anything since breakfast. When he was done, he fiddled with his water flask thoughtfully. “I often feel useless for the kingdom,” he admitted, “My job is to be a competent warrior and mage, and also to be desirable. Just in case another kingdom demands a public duel, or a marriage. It feels nice to actually… make a difference, for once.”

Wei Wuxian eyed him as he sat down. He picked up some of the blankets he’d gathered and arranged them around Lan Wangji. It reminded him distantly of the times he and his brother invited Nie Huaisang over for the night. They’d curl up in blankets and tell scary stories. It was a fond memory.

“It’s a shame no one sees royalty for actual people,” he said, glancing up at Lan Wangji. “I like this side of you, Lan Zhan. I saw the good in the Wen refugees and I see the immeasurable good in you too. Most people of your standing wouldn’t willingly wade through dirt to give condemned refugees medicine.”

Lan Wangji felt his ears get hot, but he didn’t let himself take credit for the praise. He looked up at Wei Wuxian and admired him for a moment as he pulled one blanket up over his shoulders and wrapped himself in it.

Eventually he looked down and said, “Many citizens do not know this because we do not advertise it widely and it does not benefit the image of the royal family, but are not a very old royal name. The Lans were originally a group of monks a few centuries ago. Our ancestors lived on the top of a remote mountain in a place they called the Cloud Recesses. They had many rules, over three thousand of them, and each Lan knew them by heart. They valued discipline and modesty above all else and they never descended the mountain except to deal with minor magical issues. Over the centuries, we have lost most of our rules. My uncle is convinced that we are becoming corrupt, so he took a personal interest in raising my brother and I. He was strict and gave us a modified version of the three thousand rules from the Cloud Recesses, and if we broke them we were harshly punished. This is why… the Lan family usually never wears frivolous decorations or owns any unnecessary items that are only to boast one’s wealth. That would be a violation of our ancestors’ commitment to modesty. The jewelry you were originally going to steal… it was the only jewelry my father owned. He only wore it when he was married, when my brother and I were born, and other large events that were reason for great celebration. My uncle never liked that he had it at all.”

Lan Wangji realized he had been speaking a lot. It was unfamiliar and he chewed on his lip shyly and took a quick drink of water.

Listening to him talk, Wei Wuxian rested his elbow on his knees and his cheek on his palm. He listened intensely, mesmerised by hearing so many words come out of Lan Wangji’s mouth. Before this, he had always been a man of little words. Did this mean they were getting along? Did Lan Wangji actually like him? What an interesting situation.

“I get it,” he said. “I never would’ve taken it if I knew it was precious like that. You know I’ve never meant to hurt anyone. Besides, it doesn’t matter, you gave me something worth just as much in monetary value and I still got to help people. Everybody wins!”

Wei Wuxian flopped back against the blankets, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. His heart was pounding his chest even though he knew there was nothing to freak out about. 

“I’ve never heard you talk so much, Lan Zhan. You should do it more, you have a soothing voice,” he sighed.

Lan Wangji’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Wei Wuxian’s compliment. Was his voice soothing? He had always been told his tone was too cold. He set his water down and was about to stand up when he noticed a large and particularly nasty spider creeping over his folded robes.

He gasped and jumped up with a frantic, “shit.” He grabbed his blanket and held it close, glaring intensely at the bug. It was horrifying and quite frankly, an insult to living things. He realized his daggers were still with his robes, and he couldn’t throw them anyway because they would tear his clothes. He backed away and commanded Zhushou to act. The wire glowed blue and shot out, wrapping around the bug and slicing it into two pieces. Lan Wangji was frightened by the sight and he rushed over to crawl on the bed, his heart beating in his throat. “Do you have many of those?” He asked quietly, staring wildly at the pieces of spider that were still on the ground. He didn’t call Zhushou back to him. He’d have to clean it before he put it back on.

Wei Wuxian had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Lan Wangji had told him before that he had a fear of bugs but seeing it was something else entirely. It was almost cute how he leapt to his feet to attack the small bug. Wei Wuxian had to admit that he wasn't the greatest fan of insects but he could withstand them enough to get by. They could never make him freak out like Lan Wangji had, unless they were incredibly big. 

"This is a cave, what did you really expect Lan Zhan?" He asked, giggling through the gaps in his fingers.

Lan Wangji took two deep breaths to calm his heart before he glanced at Wei Wuxian. The other’s presence wasn’t helping him calm down, but it was better than being scared. He looked up, trying to be subtle but knowing he was failing. He just had to make sure there wasn’t another one right above him. It was safe… but what about behind him? He hesitated, but ended up turning around to inspect. Nothing.

“The isolation cave has no creatures,” he said quietly. It was probably because of the massive amounts of magic that people released when they went into the cave for practice. 

When he was convinced that he was safe, he sat down properly with his legs crossed and fiddled with the blanket in his hands. Back to the previous subject… “I don’t really get to talk to people except for my brother and servants,” he said, “It feels… strange.”

“Sounds like a lonely life… I love to be around people. I couldn’t imagine what it’d be like. Does that mean you don’t have any friends?” Wei Wuxian asked, cocking an eyebrow. Then, a mischievous grin took over his face. “You’ve never had a partner? Never  _ kissed _ anyone?”

When asked if he didn’t have any friends, Lan Wangji grimaced a little and he felt a pang of sadness. He had his brother, and some servants that he quite liked and enjoyed their presence and could trust not to tattle on him if he transgressed. But he didn’t think that counted as friends in the way Wei Wuxian was thinking.

His sadness was quickly swept away with embarrassment when Wei Wuxian asked his next question. He suddenly felt the distance between them — too close, he thought — and he looked away in shyness. Gods, his cheeks were burning. He wanted to press his hands against them, try to cool them down. He knew it wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about, since princes were ideally supposed to keep their virtue pure, but thinking about the act of kissing when in such close proximity to such a pretty man who made him feel… things, it wasn’t a good equation.

And Wei Wuxian only served to close that distance more. He leaned into Lan Wangji’s personal space, close enough to touch, and prodded at Lan Wangji’s cheek with a small laugh.

“You didn’t answer the question, Lan Zhan,” he cooed. “But your ears are red so I’m going to assume that you never have! Oh what a sweet virginal prince you are! Aren’t you worried that you might not be able to do the deed on your wedding day if you’ve never had any practice?”

Lan Wangji didn’t startle when Wei Wuxian poked him, but he did part his lips and suck in a breath. He managed  _ not _ to lean in, thankfully. It only made his cheek burn even more where the other had touched.

The words  _ sweet virginal prince _ made Lan Wangji almost shiver from the emotion they sent through his gut. They seemed more than affectionate and almost suggested that he was  _ desirable _ — but he put a cap on those feelings. He suffered through the teasing up until Wei Wuxian challenged his potential competency in bed. Offended, he frowned. “I  _ will _ perform well,” he said defensively.

Except… he wouldn’t, because all the mental ‘practice’ he engaged in was exclusively regarding other men. The idea of lying with a woman was distasteful and even scary if he tried to think about it. Suddenly he was somewhat ashamed. He wouldn’t just be incompetent, he would be…  _ incapable. _

“Oho! Such confidence!” Wei Wuxian continued to chirp. Lan Wangji was just far too fun to tease. He enjoyed seeing his reactions. Then, he leaned in a little closer. “Had a lot of mental practice, have we?”

He punctuated his words with a wink and a snicker.

“It’s only natural, Lan Zhan. We’re both men here, we know we both do it sometimes.” Wei Wuxian hummed. “But how scandalous coming from you!”

Wei Wuxian effectively pulled Lan Wangji out of his anguish, though embarrassment wasn’t much better. Wei Wuxian was so close to him, he was right there, close enough to —

Lan Wangji shifted a little and looked down. He didn’t know how his head could stand anymore blushing. He knew Wei Wuxian could see it and that was horrifying.  _ Sometimes, _ he repeated in his head. Sure, he did it  _ sometimes. _

He tried to ignore what had just been said. “I do not need practice,” he managed, somehow keeping his voice even and soft, “Virginity is considered a positive thing for a prince before marriage.”

“Hmmm. I suppose knowing that you have deflowered a prince is a treat in itself.” Wei Wuxian said.  _ Especially one as handsome as yourself _ , he added in his head. Lan Wangji was a sight to behold and had always been. He’d said that he was trained to be desirable but did he realise just how handsome he actually was? Such a beautiful, strong jaw, piercing golden eyes, long silky black hair that you could just run your fingers through…

Ah, what was he thinking? Wei Wuxian’s eyes flickered from Lan Wangji’s eyes to spare a glance at his lips. Was another one of his duties to keep his skin smooth and his lips soft? He moved closer and closer, breath stuttered,  _ almost… _

And then, leaned his head completely past, over Lan Wangji’s shoulder to pick up the blankets from the floor and pull them back over his shoulders.

“But didn’t you want to go to sleep? You’ve had a long day. I shan’t keep you awake much longer if so… Even though it is early.” Wei Wuxian said, brushing a lock of his own hair behind his ear once he pulled completely back.

_ Deflowered. _ That was another word that popped up a lot at night. Wei Wuxian was really pushing him. If this went on longer he might pass out (or worse, get an erection). 

He nearly  _ did  _ pass out when he felt Wei Wuxian get closer. A chorus of  _ what is happening? _ played in his head as all other thoughts left him. He waited in anticipation and anxiety for  _ something _ to happen.

Then Wei Wuxian leaned past him. It was over quickly, and Lan Wangji could feel his heart pounding in his head again. It wasn’t anything… he was overreacting. He was going to have to process the aching disappointment he felt at some point. Wei Wuxian wasn’t a fantasy anymore, he was an actual person sitting in front of him. He had to stomp those images out of his head forever and accept Wei Wuxian the way he was.

He glanced at the bed and nodded. He wasn’t particularly sleepy yet, he suspected it might be somewhere around eight or eight thirty. After deliberating for a moment, he started to untie his braid after all. It might get in the way if it was loose, but he might also be uncomfortable since he never braided his hair. “Do you have a brush I could borrow?” He asked softly. He hadn’t brought one since it wouldn’t have fit with all his other supplies.

Wei Wuxian nodded and scrambled to the other side of the room, looking for a small satchel of items. He dumped out the contents and shuffled through them, eventually pulling out an engraved comb. For a moment, he stared at it. It had been his birth mother’s, the only thing he had left of her presence. As such, he didn’t use it much, fearing that he may break it. That was why his hair was often in such a mess.

Regardless, he moved back over to Lan Wangji. “I have a comb. Do you… want me to comb your hair for you?”

Lan Wangji blinked a few times. The idea of Wei Wuxian combing his hair was unbelievably tempting, but he also didn’t want to make Wei Wuxian do it if he thought he was obligated. He juggled with that for a few seconds before he said, “You don’t have to, but you can if you wish.”

“I want to.” Wei Wuxian said it with confidence. His smile was softer as he moved to sit behind Lan Wangji. He carefully pulled his hair back, fingertips grazing against Lan Wangji’s soft neck. As he expected, his hair was silky to the touch. “Wow, it’s so soft. That’s what you get when you use a bunch of fancy product though, huh?”

Carefully, Wei Wuxian began combing through Lan Wangji’s long hair from the top of his scalp right to the ends. The comb glided through with relative ease, even despite the fact that his hair had been in a braid most of the day.

When Wei Wuxian’s fingers touched his neck, Lan Wangji’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. He always enjoyed having his hair cared for by his servants, but somehow it was better when Wei Wuxian combed through it.

“I usually bathe every day,” Lan Wangji said softly, “Afterward my servants will put some kind of oil on a soft brush and brush my hair. They are skilled.”

“You can really tell.” Wei Wuxian said, still mildly fascinated by it. It was always a little crazy to see how people of such high social standing lived, the perks they got in life. But just from talking to him for a little while, Wei Wuxian realised that things weren’t all sunshine and rainbows, at least not as much as he expected. Then, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel even more grateful for Lan Wangji’s help that day. So, he spoke again as he kept combing through his hair. “I know this isn’t what you’re used to. The cave is damp and full of bugs… You can’t bathe here, everyone’s sick, and you have to piss outside. You didn’t… have to do any of this, you know? But I’m glad you did.”

Lan Wangji hummed low and relaxed. A small smile pulled his lips. “It is only for three days and two nights,” he said, “Either I would be spending them in a much less welcoming cave alone, or I would be doing something to help and seeing you too.”

His smile dissipated when he heard himself say that last part. Since when did he admit liking Wei Wuxian so directly? They had practically just met, even if it seemed like they knew each other well just after one day. Lan Wangji was attached already.

Wei Wuxian’s hand faltered a little when Lan Wangji finished his sentence. He hadn’t been expecting such honesty. What had he done to deserve Lan Wangji’s kindness? All he had ever done was steal from him and forced him to cover his tracks. Granted, the last time had been for the good of others, but he’d almost taken jewellery that was precious to Lan Wangji’s family. He was glad that he was sat behind Lan Wangji so he couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“You know how to flatter me,” he said. “Maybe I was wrong, maybe you’ll do just fine with your future wife if you talk to her like you do me.”

Lan Wangji opened his eyes and grimaced a bit like he’d tasted something unpleasant. Wei Wuxian kept talking about his future wife or marriage, and it was depressing. He didn’t  _ want _ a wife. He didn’t  _ want _ to get married. He wouldn’t do fine at all. She would know immediately that he didn’t love her in the right way and she would be just as unhappy as him. 

“No I won’t,” he whispered, dejected.

“No? Isn’t it your duty to get married though?” Wei Wuxian asked. When the words left his lips, it dawned on him what a terrible situation that must be. He knew  _ he _ wouldn’t want to be forced into a marriage he didn’t want with someone he didn’t love. Even if he grew to love them, it wouldn’t change their beginnings. “Sorry, that sounds pretty insensitive. You shouldn’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

Lan Wangji sighed and closed his eyes again. He agreed with that. “For most princes it is a good thing but I’m—“ He cut himself off, frightened by how close he had just been to revealing his sexuality. He took a deep breath. “Unsuited for it. It is not  _ required _ but I haven’t… told anyone. It is assumed that I will do it, and expected as a prince.”

“Unsuited for it? Marriage? Commitment?” Wei Wuxian questioned. It was hard to envision tying himself down when he had so many responsibilities here at the refugee camp. He wouldn’t leave them to die just to chase love, especially when something like that could easily not work out. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, you know.”

Lan Wangji shook his head a little. It wasn’t commitment he couldn’t do. He knew that if he were lucky enough to find a male lover, perhaps like Lan Xichen did (even though he’d swear on his life that it wasn’t true), he’d be incredibly faithful. He’d treat it like a marriage in every way he could, even if it couldn’t be official. 

When Wei Wuxian said his last part, Lan Wangji’s heart ached. He’d been told such a few times by the kinder people who mentored him or took care of him, but it didn’t seem to be what nobles or princesses thought. He turned around a little just enough so he could look at Wei Wuxian out of the corner of his eye. Did he really mean that? Was he placating him? “Many say I am too cold,” he said.

“Would a cold man wade through the mud and dirt to heal this kingdom’s most hated refugees?” Wei Wuxian asked. His eyes flickered up from Lan Wangji’s hair to meet his gaze when he sensed himself being looked at. “You give yourself too little credit. I’m sure there are plenty that find you desirable, I think you just have to worry whether they like you for  _ you _ .”

Lan Wangji frowned and turned back around. “Many princesses find me desirable,” he said, “But they are focused on my brother because he is warm. Good at making friends. Talking. They are intimidated by me.” He paused and pursed his lips. It wasn’t the end of the world if he told Wei Wuxian this, he wasn’t connected to the palace at all. “I prefer it that way.”

Wei Wuxian hummed and kept combing as Lan Wangji spoke. He could imagine all the princesses flocking to the kingdom to try and seduce the two brothers, practically begging for their hand. Who wouldn’t? There had to be some that had preferred Lan Wangji over his brother, and even so, had Lan Wangji turned them down?

“Is it that you’re not interested then?” He asked. He could see no other reason for Lan Wangji to turn down a pretty maiden who wanted to be with him. “Do you not want to ever marry?”

Lan Wangji curled in on himself ever so slightly. This was dangerous. If Wei Wuxian knew… what  _ would _ happen? Nothing, probably. He couldn’t see himself being banned from the camp just because of a sexual preference, not when he was so valuable to the refugees. But it might change this friendship they were creating. The idea of Wei Wuxian suddenly not liking him anymore was upsetting.

“I do not,” he said.

“What a shame.” Wei Wuxian said it without thinking. He wasn’t sure why he felt such a strange way towards this whole situation. The thought of Lan Wangji marrying a pretty young maiden twisted his stomach in weird ways, but so did the thought of Lan Wangji not marrying at all. Before he could dwell on it, he finished combing through the last part of Lan Wangji’s hair. “There we go. All combed.”

Lan Wangji sighed. What a shame indeed. He’d certainly upset a lot of people if they knew. That was why he hadn’t told anyone. He already felt useless, and the best thing he could do for his kingdom wasn’t even something he wanted to do.

He was disappointed when Wei Wuxian said he was finished, He liked the feeling of having his hair brushed. Maybe he would do it again tomorrow night. “Thank you,” he said. He scooted over to the top of the bed closest to the wall and gathered up the blankets before he lay down and curled onto his side, wrapping the blanket around his head and making a cocoon. Instead of closing his eyes, he continued to watch Wei Wuxian. He realized he didn’t know much about the man at all. A thought occurred to him and he hummed before he said, “Could I see your sword? It looked well made. I am curious.”

After he said it, he realized how it could be taken and he looked away in slight horror. Surely it wouldn’t be registered that way. He was just perverted at this time of night. He mentally slapped himself.  _ Get your mind out of the gutter. _

Wei Wuxian was seemingly oblivious to any other sort of way that could be taken. He simply smiled and nodded, getting up to grab the sword he had almost attacked Lan Wangji with earlier that day. He unsheathed it and presented it to him.

“Here it is,” he said. He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “Its name is Suibian.”

Lan Wangji sat back up and took the sword eagerly. “Suibian… why?” It was an odd name. Then again, he didn’t really know much about how civilians named their swords. Maybe it didn’t matter as much as it did for the royal family.

He bounced the sword in his hands to test the weight. It was heavy, but not as heavy as Bichen. “It is nice,” he said.

“I don’t really get why you have to give it a name. A sword’s a sword, right?” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders. He remembered fondly the day he had received Suibian, his first sword, but he saw no reason to give it a title. “So when they asked me for its name I just said  _ whatever. _ Then it just sort of stuck.”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched up. That sounded a lot like Wei Wuxian from what he knew of the man. He couldn’t imagine naming a sword something so careless. He handed Suibian back before he lay back down and bundled himself up again. He didn’t want to go to sleep. He was content to just watch Wei Wuxian.

“Tell me something,” he said. “I have spoken a lot. I want to know about you.”

“You want to know about me?” Wei Wuxian asked. He flopped back down on his own bed, wondering what could possibly be interesting about him. It wasn’t like he had the experiences of a prince. “What do you wanna know?”

Lan Wangji didn’t really care what Wei Wuxian talked about. He just wanted to know more about him and wanted to hear him talk. He thought for a moment, then said, “how did you end up here with the refugees?”

At the question, Wei Wuxian winced internally a little. It was a bit of a sore spot, but Lan Wangji had already talked to him about so many personal details, it was only right to share back. He had a feeling that Lan Wangji wouldn’t judge him for anything.

“After my parents died, the Jiang family took me in. They’re… nobles in Yunmeng, maybe you’ve heard of them. And most of them were killed in the Sunshot Campaign.” Wei Wuxian began. He looked anywhere but at Lan Wangji. “Jiang Cheng, my adoptive brother, he… shunned me for not doing more during the war. I mean I get it; he’d just lost his parents so he was angry and… He didn’t like that I wanted to protect innocent people who were caught up in the mess just because they were from the QishanWen kingdom. So, when he decided I wasn’t worthy of being in his family anymore, I moved out here, where most of the refugees are.”

Lan Wangji blinked in surprise. Wei Wuxian was part of the Jiang family? He had never heard of this, though he never made a habit of paying attention to gossip. He had met Jiang Cheng once. His impression was that the man was hot headed and rude, though he hadn’t given it much credit since people called  _ him _ rude also. 

But this new knowledge didn’t surprise him. He found himself making a face. How could someone just push someone out of their family like that? Well, it didn’t seem too far fetched for a noble. They were known to be cruel and cutthroat. 

“I met Jiang Cheng once,” he said softly, “I hesitated to judge him negatively based on one meeting. But I see I judged correctly. He is a cruel man.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Jiang Cheng has his flaws but his intentions are good. I know he’s just frustrated and has a lot of anger inside him.” Wei Wuxian shook his head. “I still think he’ll grow out of it some day but even if he doesn’t, it doesn’t matter. He’s still my brother and I love him as such.”

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Wei Wuxian meant. Did he really believe that? He thought for a moment, then he said, “Being angry isn’t an excuse for deciding that your brother is not part of your family. Only cruel people do that. People who only care for themselves. Many nobles are the same.”

Wei Wuxian huffed. “It’s not like that. The whole thing is complicated. Jiang Cheng isn’t cruel, he’s just…”

He was making excuses. Wei Wuxian made a grumbling noise before standing back up, off the bed. He hadn’t even thought about Jiang Cheng in a long time. What was he doing now? Was he happy?

“It doesn’t matter now, I guess,” he said. He stretched his arms. “Well, I want to bathe before I go to sleep. There’s a stream not too far from here, you probably saw it. I thought about asking you if you wanted to bathe earlier since you’re probably used to a higher standard of cleanliness than us but… I didn’t think you’d want to undress in such a public space. Go to sleep if you like. I’ll be at the stream if you need me, okay?”

Lan Wangji wanted to sit up and ask Wei Wuxian to stay. Had he upset him? He just watched, feeling dejected. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t want to upset you. I just want to… know more about you.”

“Oh! No, don’t worry about that hahaha.” Wei Wuxian laughed, batting his hand. “I’m not upset, it’s just been a long time since I’ve thought about any of this. I haven’t told anyone all the details, you know? I don’t want people to worry about me.”

Wei Wuxian’s heart skipped a beat and he let his laughter fade into just a simple smile. 

“I like spending time with you. Plus, we’ve got two more days to get to know each other better, if that’s what you want. But right now, I think I’m itching to get in some water,” he said.

Lan Wangji relaxed and sighed. “Mm.” 

He would hopefully be asleep by the time Wei Wuxian returned. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself but didn’t close his eyes yet. He found that anytime Wei Wuxian was around, unless he was busy with something his eyes always ended up back on the man at some point.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes lingered on Lan Wangji for a moment longer before he walked out of the cave with his satchel. When he entered the open night air, there was barely a soul in sight. It was only natural; the sun had set so people were going to bed. Wei Wuxian made his way over to the familiar stream that he had bathed in so many times before.

After Wei Wuxian left, Lan Wangji turned around to face the wall of the cave. He curled into a tighter ball. Okay. This was about the time of night he would touch himself. The moment he was alone, his body started to urge him and remind him of this, but he scolded it with a frown. He would rather die than do that here. He could survive. No, he  _ would _ survive. He would just close his eyes and go to sleep and  _ not _ think about Wei Wuxian.

_ Not _ think about Wei Wuxian.

_ Stop thinking about Wei Wuxian, _ he told himself, but he knew it was pointless. The thoughts were swarming him. The way he laughed, the lilting in his voice as he teased, the… way he leaned in earlier. Lan Wangji’s ears burned and he squeezed his eyes shut. What was that about, anyway? Was it on purpose? Was he… trying to taunt him? Did he  _ know? _ Was he perhaps waiting to see if Lan Wangji would break and kiss him, trying to figure out if he was  _ like that  _ or not?

It wouldn’t be the first time. His body shook as he remembered the last time that happened, when a boy had guessed about his crush and pretended to reciprocate only to mock him when he had showed it. It was another prince who had been visiting for a few weeks to see his friends Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue. Lan Wangji had quickly grown fond and apparently it was obvious. He wondered if it was obvious to Wei Wuxian. Was it happening again?

No, Wei Wuxian wouldn’t do that. At least… he didn’t think he would? That other prince was mean to servants and laughed at their struggles, but he couldn’t see Wei Wuxian doing that either; he’d probably get mad if he saw it. His mind supplied him with the helpful image of Wei Wuxian punching that prince in the face and he smiled a little. Well, maybe he wouldn’t punch him, but play a mean prank and laugh from the sidelines. That seemed more likely. 

Wei Wuxian looked so cute when he laughed. 

He was bathing at the moment… Lan Wangji caught himself wondering what sort of build he had, if he was really as skinny as he seemed, but he scolded himself again. He couldn’t imagine a body to admire, that was wrong. His mind rioted, throwing all sorts of erotic images at him but he slapped himself in the face and turned onto his back, though his lower half was still curled up to the side. He had to think about something else. Anything else.

There could be more spiders in here.

Well, that wasn’t a good thought either but it was the lesser of two evils. He shivered and pulled the blanket up over his head until he couldn’t breathe anymore and then he let it down just under his chin. He had had a long day, and he was genuinely exhausted, and yet his mind had no intention of letting him sleep. 

It was time to take an extreme measure. He put his hands on his temples and concentrated until a thin glowing fog surrounded his head. Then he tucked his arms back under the covers and shifted around to get comfortable and closed his eyes. This was a way to force meditation, it was considered cheating but sometimes it was necessary. It was a sort of self-illusion spell.

He centered his focus on his breathing and relaxing his body bit by bit, and eventually the fog dissipated as he successfully drifted to sleep.

By the stream, Wei Wuxian had stripped down, leaving his clothes on a rock nearby before he entered the cold water. It always made him shiver a little the first time he stepped in, but he quickly adjusted. As he splashed more of the water over himself and scrubbed at his body with the handmade soap from his satchel, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been too abrupt with Lan Wangji. He didn’t like it when people insulted Jiang Cheng, that much was true, but he also couldn’t help but feel a little saddened at the truth of Lan Wangji’s words.

Was he too selfless for his own good? One day, all of his hard work to keep people happy might come to bite him on the ass. But it would be worth it in the end, wouldn’t it? If he made a difference, it was worth it. That’s what he always told himself.

He sighed before dunking his head in the water to get it over his hair. He scrubbed at it with vigour and rinsed out the suds. Lan Wangji had only wanted to get to know him better. The man’s social inexperience was endearing in a way, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. It left him with a strange feeling, a heat in his cheeks that he’d never felt before.

And he was so handsome, to boot. His heart had been racing the whole time he combed through his hair. Such long, silky black locks. He had a face carved by angels and Wei Wuxian found his stares lingering a bit too long. Just the thought of it made his body tingle. It was in his stomach to begin with, but then he remembered those soft lips he had been so close to his and the heat built between his legs.

Wei Wuxian was suddenly grateful for the cold water.

He made short work of the rest of his bath before hurrying out and grabbing his clothes from the rock. His mind was spinning and a part of him worried what his body might do once he re-entered that cave with Lan Wangji. Hopefully, the next two days would be less confusing.

When he finally entered the cave again after his bath, he caught sight of Lan Wangji fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he looked down at him, careful to be light on his feet as not to wake him. 

He didn’t think it was possible for Lan Wangji to look more peaceful, but here he was – long eyelashes pressed against his cheeks, his chest rising and falling with every steady, rhythmic breath. It made him want to reach out and stroke his face, tuck one of those falling locks of hair behind his ear. However, he held back and threw aside the thought.

Wei Wuxian stripped into a simple shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. He curled up in his own bed but ended up staring up at the ceiling for a little longer. Today had been an interesting day, to say the least. He ended up falling asleep on his side, with a final glance at Lan Wangji. The covers were wrapped tightly around him but they were sure to be kicked to one side by the time morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: [Click here to see the commission Biscuit (wwx) did for Jo (lwj) of LWJ in his disguise outfit <3](https://twitter.com/TevinterBiscuit/status/1192464089676693505)


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little date. <3

Lan Wangji woke around five as usual. He felt the same stiffness in his body that he felt when he slept in his bedroll in the isolation cave, but he knew it would wear off as the day went on. He sat up and created a small flame in his hand so he could see, and naturally his eyes went to Wei Wuxian.

He was a messy sleeper. His arms were out to the sides and the blankets were twisted around one leg like he’d been tossing around all night. His mouth was open and it looked like he was drooling. It was adorable. Lan Wangji’s eyes were quickly drawn to his legs, and the small bit of skin that was visible between his shirt and pants. Wei Wuxian wasn’t as skinny as Lan Wangji had feared, but he clearly could use more meals. 

Lan Wangji silently got up and went to put his clothes back on. He noticed the bits of spider from the night before and made sure to avoid them as he pulled on his robes. He left his mask off and tucked it into a pocket as he left the cave with his bag in hand. After relieving himself a ways away, he returned to the stream to wash up as best he could, making sure not to let any water into his mouth and preferring to rinse it with the water from his flask. Most people didn’t care much for cleanliness due to the lack of knowledge, but those trained in healing magic quickly became aware of the invisible diseases that lurked everywhere and especially in water and food and bodily fluids. It was frightening but necessary knowledge.

He sat on a rock and ate his other sandwich for breakfast. What was left was dried meats and fruits and nuts to last him until he was to return to the palace. He watched the sky gradually grow lighter, though the sun was still far from rising. His plan for today was to heal the remaining sick in the camp. If he didn’t finish, he would finish tomorrow. He also wanted to teach the refugees how to keep diseases at bay without the use of magic, such as only using boiled water for drinking and washing utensils and making sure to clean their hands regularly. People who had diets such as theirs couldn’t afford to get sick because their bodies were so weak. 

When he was masked and ready, he went down to the camp and entered the infirmary. The refugees had gotten used to him now, so he was able to go ahead and start working without Wen Qing or Wei Wuxian present.

It was a while before Wei Wuxian woke up. He typically slept far into the morning. This day was no different. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he realized that Lan Wangji was long gone. He hummed in disappointment, hands feeling out the space where he had slept tiredly. His imprint was still there, a little.

Reluctantly, Wei Wuxian pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He tied his hair up into a ponytail as he walked out of the cave and looked around. No Lan Wangji in sight. He grabbed an apple to munch on and then paused. Staring down at the basket of apples, he decided to take another, then headed to the infirmary. If Lan Wangji was anywhere, it was likely there. 

On the way, he bumped into Wen Qing.

“Wen Qing!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, grinning. “Have you seen my friend this morning?”

Wen Qing cocked an eyebrow. She was still confused as to why Wei Wuxian wouldn’t tell her the stranger’s name, but she knew better than to pry.

“He’s been healing the sick since dawn,” she said. “Where did you find such a talented healer?”

“Ah, no mind to that. Just around, you know?” Wei Wuxian replied, lips twitching a little. Wen Qing looked unconvinced but didn’t pry any further. She simply shook her head as he skipped off towards the infirmary.

Wei Wuxian stopped in the entrance to the infirmary when he arrived. Lan Wangji was busy healing a middle-aged man in one of the makeshift beds. He took a moment just to watch while he munched on his apple, watching how his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he worked. And there was that funny feeling in his stomach again.

“Good morning!” Wei Wuxian called out in a sing song voice once he’d finished healing the man. “You’ve been busy.”

The sound of Wei Wuxian’s voice was pleasantly surprising, and he glanced up at the other man fondly. “Good morning,” he said.

He got up and went to the basin of clean water he’d had continuously filled throughout the day and got some that he could clean his hands with. He’d been working steadily on educating the refugees, speaking to them quietly as he healed them and teaching them how to not get sick again.

“Would you like an apple?” Wei Wuxian asked, tossing the second apple in his hand in the air and catching it again. He’d brought it especially for Lan Wangji, but he didn’t want to seem too obvious about it. “Wen Ning went to the market this morning and picked up some apples for everybody. I’m so proud of him.”

Lan Wangji nodded and took the apple with a quiet thank you. He was quite confident that no one in the infirmary would recognize his face, but he still sat with his back to the entrance before he lowered his mask to eat. “Fruits are good for health,” he said quietly, “It would benefit everyone to have some each day. Also, try to always have boiled water available for drinking or washing dishes. A lot of people have digestive diseases and it might be from the water.”

“I’ll spread the word around. I know I’ve thanked you a hundred times already but it does mean a lot to all of us. And me. It means a lot to me.” Wei Wuxian said, smiling as a little pink dusted his cheeks. He took a big bite out of his apple. With all the money they’d acquired from the jewelry, they would be able to buy more fruit and vegetables. It was just a shame that it was such a struggle to grow anything themselves. The soil around them was barely fertile.

Lan Wangji stared at Wei Wuxian with soft eyes as he ate, enjoying his smile. It seemed so genuine and happy. When he swallowed, he said, “I am getting a lot of practice. I usually do not get to heal in this way. I have improved since yesterday.”

He looked around the infirmary. “I should be finished by this evening.”

“Are you going back tomorrow night?” Wei Wuxian asked, trying to recall how long Lan Wangji said he’d be staying for. “Maybe, if you finish here today, we could do something fun tomorrow, before you go. I know I can’t take you into populated places but… I’ll think of something! It’ll be just the two of us.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He liked the idea of spending more time with Wei Wuxian out of sight of others. He could actually be himself, which didn’t happen very much. “I would like that,” he said.

He did manage to finish by early evening. He enjoyed watching the infirmary become empty as people felt better. If Lan Wangji were honest, he had never felt so appreciated before. Every time he worked on a patient, he could see their eyes widen as the pain receded and then they looked at him in gratitude and disbelief. One woman even began to cry and hugged him when he was done. It was awkward for him, but he felt satisfied with himself.

He joined the others for dinner that evening, though he didn’t eat. He listened to their celebrating and joking around and felt a kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. They were celebrating because of _him_ , the people who had been bedridden today and yesterday were dancing and laughing like nothing was wrong. He couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face but no one could see it anyway under his mask, though he knew his eyes were bright. A-Yuan also had attached himself to Lan Wangji and called him “Brother Rich” presumably because of his nice clothes and his gifts of chickens and candy. Lan Wangji felt fond for the child and even instructed him on how to eat properly with his mouth closed and not to speak while eating. Surprisingly, A-Yuan listened.

To add to the festivities, he took out his candy after dinner and handed it out to everyone, giving the children two pieces. He gave the rest to Wei Wuxian to do what he liked with it.

As the night began to come to a close, everyone began parting ways to go to bed. The fires had been put out and everyone had calmed down. As such, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were also due to retire. Though as they made their way back to the cave, Wei Wuxian had other plans.

“Lan Zhan,” he said, pulling the other man aside. “There’s something I wanted to do tonight. Do you trust me?”

Lan Wangji nodded automatically, seeing no reason not to trust Wei Wuxian. He pulled down his mask and started to munch on dried meat he pulled from his bag. “What do you want to do?” He asked.

Lan Wangji’s immediate trust was flattering. Wei Wuxian couldn’t suppress a small laugh. He would’ve never believed that he could become close like this with a prince.

“Well, first you have to close your eyes,” he said. “There’s something I have to get and then I’m going to guide you out of here and to a special place. Absolutely no peeking, okay?”

Lan Wangji hesitated, but he closed his eyes. “Okay,” he said. He was sure he was going to trip on things the entire way to wherever Wei Wuxian wanted to go. Just to keep temptation at bay, he pulled his mask back up but tugged it up over his eyes.

Wei Wuxian was impressed by his dedication. He picked up a bag he had prepared earlier that day while Lan Wangji was busy in the infirmary and slung it over his shoulder. Then, grabbed Lan Wangji by his hand and began pulling him along.

He guided him out of the cave and away from the camp. There was a perfect spot up atop a nearby hill where you could oversee the city and it had a perfect view of the stars. Sometimes Wei Wuxian liked to come up alone to have some time to think but right now, he wanted to share it with Lan Wangji. Guiding him up the hill was no easy feat though.

Once they finally arrived, Wei Wuxian let go of Lan Wangji’s hand and set down his bag.

“Stay there but don’t look until I say,” he said. He opened up the bag and retrieved the two jars of Emperor’s smile that he’d bought earlier that day. Then, he clambered up onto a nearby rock so he stood above Lan Wangji. “Open your eyes!”

Sure enough, Lan Wangji tripped on just about everything as he was being guided along, but eventually they arrived at their destination and he could stand still. He waited until Wei Wuxian gave him permission, then he tugged the mask back down under his chin. He blinked a few times and looked around before his gaze landed on the jars of Emperor’s Smile. He looked at Wei Wuxian in surprise. “Are we going to drink?” He asked.

“Can I give you a jar so you can pretend you never saw me?” Wei Wuxian recited, giggling to himself. He hopped down from the rock. “I stole this wine from you once, I thought it might be nice for us to share it. Hey, wait, I got a blanket too.”

Wei Wuxian retrieved the blanket from the bag and then took a seat on top of it, prompting Lan Wangji to sit beside him. They could sit and drink wine under the stars and overlook the city. What could be better?

Lan Wangji visibly stiffened when he heard that casual line from so many years ago. If Wei Wuxian knew how many times he’d remembered it and what other sorts of things accompanied it in his mind… His ears burned, but he trusted that it was dark enough now that it couldn’t be seen.

He watched Wei Wuxian set up their little picnic and he felt his heart ache. This was… nice? Nerve-wracking? Both were strong candidates. He sat down cross-legged, half-facing Wei Wuxian before he pulled his hood back. “I do not handle alcohol well,” he said, “I never remember what happens and no one tells me. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Well, I’m not going to force you to drink any but it is there if you want to join in.” Wei Wuxian told him, nudging his side with his elbow. He opened one of the jars. “You wanted to get to know each other better, right? Now’s a good time. Alcohol is a good equalizer. Ah, in fact, I’ll cut you a deal. Share some of this with me and I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with interest when he said that. It was a good deal, he thought. He still wanted to know more about Wei Wuxian. “Okay,” he said, “I will after a while. If I do it now I won’t remember your answers.”

He pulled some dried fruits from his bag so he could eat some. “Do you like cats or rabbits?” He asked. He wanted to start with hopefully easy questions.

“Oh easy, rabbits. They’re so cute and fluffy… And taste good too!” Wei Wuxian said with a small laugh. He watched as Lan Wangji popped the dried fruit in his mouth and smiled, the cool night air brushing through their hair. “Next question!”

They tasted good? Lan Wangji winced. Watching people eat rabbits was something he had to deal with almost every day, and he never got used to it. He could handle the meat of large animals like cows or deer, but… He put it out of his mind and thought about some other questions he could ask. “What… is the best compliment you could get? That would make you feel happiest?”

What an interesting question. Wei Wuxian hummed in thought as he took the first swig of wine. A little dribbled down his chin but he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Hmm, I guess anything about who I am rather than what I look like is nice. I _know_ I’m incredibly handsome of course haha.” He flashed him a grin. “But seriously, I don’t need to be complimented. Just having what I do appreciated and people made happy is enough. What about you, Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes focused on that drop of wine and he was hit with the urge to lean in and lick it off his hand — he shut his eyes for a few seconds to reassemble himself. He wasn’t surprised by Wei Wuxian’s answer. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he seemed to not be the type to want compliments. 

“I would like most for someone to enjoy my presence,” he said quietly, “I know I am cold and… people do not like talking to me. Did you enjoy living as a noble?”

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, pushing Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “Fuck what all those other people say, you’re not cold. You’re one of the _least_ cold people I’ve ever met. And I like hanging out with you so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Lan Wangji’s ears burned and he looked away briefly. The _least_ cold? That couldn’t be true. Even if Wei Wuxian meant it, it was probably because he had never met Lan Xichen or seen the two side by side. It made him feel good that Wei Wuxian liked spending time with him, though.

Wei Wuxian’s silver eyes glimmered with fascination. He meant every word of it. Then, he reached to take another swig of wine. He had to make sure he left enough for Lan Wangji to have some later.

“As for your question, being a noble wasn’t really for me. My birth parents were nomads, never stuck to one place. But for a time, my father was a servant of the Jiang family. That’s why Jiang Fengmian took me in when he found me, I think. People always said that he took a fancy to my mother,” he said. “Sure, the finer things in life are nice but they aren’t worth it if other people have to suffer for it.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He didn’t like how dark it was; sure, he could look at the city or the stars, but he really just wanted to watch Wei Wuxian. He held out his hand and created a small spherical barrier with his magic. It glowed blue at first, but soon faded away and a tiny flame appeared in the middle, as though there were an invisible candle on the blanket. It wasn’t too bright, but it made it somewhat easier to see. “Do you have a favorite scar?”

“A favourite scar?” Wei Wuxian repeated. He had accumulated a collection of scars over the years from different events in his life. There were many small ones from his scuffles and spars with Jiang Cheng over the years, but none were of any particular note. Then, one scar came to mind. 

Without another thought, Wei Wuxian began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it slightly to show Lan Zhan a knife scar under his collar.

“This one, if I have to pick. I got it from protecting a young girl when the Wens attacked Yunmeng. I pushed her out the way of a knife attack during a scuffle. He had been trying to force himself on her and she resisted. There was no way I could let him ruin her pretty face with a blade.” Wei Wuxian said. “I have others but this one… is probably the most meaningful. I would ask you the same question but do princes even have scars? Especially a healing mage like you.”

Lan Wangji admittedly had to force himself to just look at the scar and not stare at his perfect, soft-looking collarbone. It was well healed but he imagined it was a nasty wound once. He leaned back, realizing he had gotten closer to look. “Most wounds that I acquire from training are quickly healed,” he said, “But I was badly wounded during the war and was not able to get proper treatment, so there is still a mark on my arm. I also have a small discoloration from a scar I received during a duel I had to engage in last year. My opponent put an axe in my side. The wound was too deep to completely make the scar disappear.”

He hesitated, only because he wasn’t sure if Wei Wuxian wanted to see or not. But he had shown his, right? He untied his robes and then turned to face Wei Wuxian properly and lifted up his undershirt to show the scar that went laterally along the middle of his side, a little bit under his ribs. It wasn’t raised or red but there was a thick white line that stood in contrast to his skin. “I was lucky that I had noticed in time to move away. If I hadn’t, he would have pierced my intestines. My trainers were upset with me for letting it happen at all.”

Were his lips suddenly dry? They felt dry. Wei Wuxian idly licked his lips as he caught sight of Lan Wangji’s exposed skin. The scar wasn’t too noticeable but it certainly was there, blending in with the rest of his beautiful, soft skin. 

What was it about him that drove Wei Wuxian to all these crazy thoughts? Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and touched the scar lightly, just grazing it with his fingertips.

“Wow. I’m surprised they let you battle in the first place.” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji’s skin felt warm where Wei Wuxian touched him. His fingers felt rough against his own soft and smooth skin, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to feel it more. He imagined that hand pressing against his side, sliding along his back… he chewed on his lip.

“My first duty,” he said softly, “I participate in duels. Either for entertainment or to settle disagreements between kingdoms. We are one of the few kingdoms that have the royal family participate in duels. I am trained many hours a day how to fight. I duel in place of my brother, so that if things go wrong, at least the kingdom still has its king.” He looked up at Wei Wuxian and watched him with soft eyes. “But things won’t go wrong. Not for me, at least.”

“Such confidence in your ability, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian cooed. He reluctantly pulled his fingers back so Lan Wangji could redress himself. He had to admit that he was rather out of touch with what people of his status did and how they settled things. However, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but envision what a sight it must be to see Lan Wangji in the throes of battle. “Ah, I know. We can put it to the test. I said we’d do something fun tomorrow, right? How about a spar?”

Lan Wangji pulled his shirt back down and then tied his robes back. He smiled a little at the idea of sparring with Wei Wuxian. That sounded like a lot of fun. He enjoyed practicing. “I would like that,” he said. He would have to figure out how to handicap himself enough to make it fair, though.

When his robes were back in place, he started munching on his fruits again. “Do you have any unusual skills?” He asked, “That perhaps you don’t like to tell people you have?” He tried to imagine Wei Wuxian juggling or balancing his sword on his finger. But then again, Wei Wuxian didn’t seem the type to hide something like that. He was a lot more open and honest than anyone in the palace.

“I don’t know, I think I’m pretty open about that stuff. I can juggle and I can lift my leg up to my head. I’ve always been pretty flexible…” Wei Wuxian said. He took another swig of wine. Then, another thought hit him. “Oh! I can shove my _whole_ fist in my mouth. You wanna see?”

It wasn’t really a question since Wei Wuxian was doing it anyway. He curled one of his hands into a fist and gradually wedged it inside his mouth until his lips wrapped around each and every one of his knuckles. Once it was all in, he waggled his eyebrows at Lan Wangji with a glint of pride.

Lan Wangji didn’t think he’d ever met someone so genuinely funny before. At least, the funny people he’d met before were always performing but Wei Wuxian just… did it. He watched with bated anticipation as Wei Wuxian put his fist in his mouth, and when he gave him that expression he had to struggle to stifle an amused smile and even let out a tiny huff of a laugh. He looked away and put his hand over his mouth shyly. “That is impressive,” he said when he had recovered, “And I can see why you did not enjoy being a noble. Most people in the court are hesitant to reveal such things.”

Wei Wuxian made a strangled noise as he removed his fist from his mouth. 

“Blegh.” He wiped the saliva that had gathered on his fist on his shirt. It was always such a messy job but it was wholly worth it when he heard Lan Wangji laugh, if only just a little. He had always been a bit of a comedian, after all. Making people laugh was one of the things he was good at.

Wei Wuxian reached for the jar of wine again. “Well what about you? Do you like being a prince?”

Lan Wangji hummed at the question. It was a good one. “I suppose so,” he said, “I enjoy the luxuries I have. I can spend my days training and practicing many skills. Though I feel useless, I know that I can make more of a difference than if I were a common citizen.”

He looked up at Wei Wuxian and stared at him for a moment. His silver eyes looked yellow-orange in the light of the flame. His heart swelled at the same time his stomach dropped, that strange feeling he got when he thought about someone he liked in that particular way. But this time it was stronger, probably because Wei Wuxian wasn’t just beautiful like those other boys, he was kind, he was funny, he was interesting and Lan Wangji _wanted_ to talk to him. He suddenly felt gratitude for the fact that he had met Wei Wuxian. Even if he’d never get what his fantasies showed him, he at least got to know such a person.

“If or when the refugees become self-sufficient,” he began, “And they do not need you anymore. What will you do? Will you take a trade?”

“Ahh don’t say such sad things!” Wei Wuxian whined. It would be strange not to be depended on anymore, as much as he wanted the refugees to have happy, healthy lives where they didn’t need him. “I haven’t thought so far ahead. I’ll probably travel like my parents did… Though, A-Yuan definitely wouldn’t want to leave me. I’m practically his father. So… I don’t know. Maybe an artist?”

Lan Wangji tilted his head a little. That was an unexpected answer. Wei Wuxian seemed to hyper to sit down for most of the day and focus on one thing the way artists did. “Do you enjoy it? What medium do you prefer?”

His evil half supplied him with the image of Wei Wuxian as his consort, getting to be pampered and doted on and allowed to paint as much as he desired. His eyes widened and trailed down to the blanket, though his head didn’t move. Even if his evil half had inappropriate reasons for such an image, it wasn’t normally romantic and the only thing distasteful with taking Wei Wuxian as a consort would be the fact that he had no noble blood and perhaps his manners would be offensive to many. But it wouldn’t be enough to deny it.

He could feel the beginnings of hope sparking and he stomped it out. No, he had just met the man, that was ridiculous. Also, he didn’t see Lan Xichen being able to help the refugees substantially any time soon, so there’d be no chance anyway.

“You can imagine that it’s been a while since I’ve done any kind of art but… I was fond of drawing with ink brushes when I was with the Jiangs. I’m by no means the most skilled artist in the world but… I can do it. Probably enough to make some money.” Wei Wuxian said. It was strange to think of himself like that. “Maybe if you get me some parchment, ink, and brushes, I’ll paint you something sometime.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I would like to see it,” he said. 

He tried to think of more questions, but he was drawing a blank. He was satisfied with what he had learned so far; he felt as though he knew Wei Wuxian better now. He eyed the jar of Emperor’s Smile and picked it up. He hadn’t drank in a while. He was slightly worried about what would happen, but it couldn’t be that bad, right? If it was anything offensive he would surely be banned from drinking at the palace. He slowly brought it to his lips and smelled the tangy scent of it before he lifted it and took a big mouthful.

Wei Wuxian watched him gulp down some of the Emperor’s smile. He wondered what sort of drunk Lan Wangji would be, though there was certainly not enough alcohol between them to get either of them fully intoxicated, even if Lan Wangji had said that it had been a long time since he’d had any.

“Good, right? Well, you’re more used to this level of fine dining,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “It is okay,” he said. He wasn’t much in favor of the taste of alcohol anyway, but it was one of the better types that he’d tried. “Alcohol has a strange taste anyway.”

He carefully set the jar down and looked at Wei Wuxian again just to watch him. A minute passed and he was already feeling sleepy. “I apologize in advance,” he said before he leaned back on his elbow, then completely lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all's comments fuel us... we scream about them to each other a lot. Thank you!


	6. Drunk Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian learns how adorable Lan Wangji is when he is drunk.

Lan Wangji had collapsed on the ground. Wei Wuxian blinked rapidly as he took in the sight of him splayed out. What… had just happened? 

“Lan Zhan?” He called out. No answer. Wei Wuxian scrambled over to him and made sure he was breathing, made sure he could feel his pulse, just in case he had somehow managed to kill the prince. Luckily, he was fine. Wei Wuxian let out a deep, relieved breath. “Lan Zhan! I can’t believe you! Are you drunk already? After one sip? Jeez, who does that?”

He slipped off his jacket and folded it, then propped it under Lan Wangji’s head like a makeshift pillow. There was nothing Wei Wuxian could do but wait.

It was a good while before Lan Wangji woke up. He was confused about his surroundings. He was outside for some reason. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around, his gaze immediately fell on Wei Wuxian. _Oh_. He blinked slowly and enjoyed staring at the other’s face. He was so beautiful.

Wei Wuxian could feel himself being stared at. He turned at the shuffle of fabric to see that Lan Wangji had woken up and moved. He smiled at him.

“Lan Zhan,” he said. “You’re finally awake. Wow, you scared me for a moment there. I thought I’d killed you or something.”

Lan Wangji blinked and barely processed Wei Wuxian’s words. His voice sounded so nice. Lan Wangji wanted him to keep talking.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian repeated again when Lan Wangji didn’t answer him. He tilted his head to one side and then waved his hand in front of Lan Wangji’s face. “Hello? Anybody home in there? Ah, don’t tell me, are you drunk, Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji looked past Wei Wuxian’s hand, irritated that something was blocking his view even if it was brief. The question _are you drunk_ managed to get through to him, and he said, “I am not drunk.” He knew he wasn’t. He felt fine.

That made Wei Wuxian laugh. He pat Lan Wangji’s shoulder as his cheeks grew rosy. How cute was this! 

“Only drunk people vehemently deny they’re drunk like that.” Wei Wuxian cooed. “You’re very drunk, I see that now. Who would’ve guessed the great prince of GusuLan would become drunk after a single drop of wine?”

Lan Wangji blinked slowly. Wei Wuxian’s tone was soft and lilting and he liked it very much. It was a minute before he realized he was still being accused of being drunk. “I am not,” he said.

“Deny all you want; it won’t change my mind.” Wei Wuxian replied, shaking his head. He reached for the remaining jar of wine and took a long swig. “Tell me how you feel right now. A little light-headed perhaps?”

It took a minute for Lan Wangji to look away. He couldn’t focus on anything if he was looking at Wei Wuxian. He thought for a minute. “I feel fine,” he said, then looked back at Wei Wuxian.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you stand up and do a twirl for me then?” Wei Wuxian suggested. He had to admit, he wasn’t expecting Lan Wangji to actually do as he said but it was worth a try.

Lan Wangji didn’t react. He considered it since Wei Wuxian wanted him to do it, but ultimately it would require him focusing on something other than him. That wasn’t very appealing, so he said, “No.”

Wei Wuxian had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He took the initiative to stand up. “Will you stand up with me?”

He reached down to take Lan Wangji’s hands and pulled him up onto his feet.

Well, this was more like it. Wei Wuxian stood up and now Lan Wangji was more willing to do it as well. He instinctively held his hands up when Wei Wuxian reached for them, but he wasn’t quite prepared for the reality of it. He stood up and stared at their joined hands with wide eyes and registered that his heart was beating wildly.

Even when they had both stood up, Wei Wuxian didn’t let go of Lan Wangji’s hands. He grinned up at him, brimming with amusement at the situation. 

“Now twirl?” He said, letting go of one of Lan Wangji’s hands and putting their joined set in the air in an attempt to prompt Lan Wangji to spin around.

Lan Wangji was confused and disappointed when Wei Wuxian took one of his hands away, but quickly realized what he was supposed to do. “Oh,” he said. He’d been here a bunch of times before so it was muscle memory by now. He turned around on one foot and then stepped back on the other foot, holding his free hand out gracefully before he swooped back in and took Wei Wuxian’s other hand and held it up. The momentum took him a little bit too far but he quickly righted himself. He had been doing well until then. He imagined his dance instructor yelling _again!_

Wei Wuxian laughed as he watched Lan Wangji stumble a little during his turn. Oh, he was definitely very drunk. However, he was having fun and he didn’t want any of this to stop. So, when Lan Wangji raised their other hands, Wei Wuxian did a graceful twirl as well.

“It makes sense you would know to dance,” he said.

When Wei Wuxian twirled, Lan Wangji understood that they were supposed to continue. He began to hum a waltz tune and led Wei Wuxian through the grass in the correct steps. He wasn’t really even paying attention to whether Wei Wuxian got any of the moves right. When it was time he pulled away and did his series of movements that would usually be mirrored by Lan Xichen and create a beautiful scene of flowing white robes. After this the song picked up in tempo and he went back to grab Wei Wuxian by the hand and waist and took him through a bunch of fast steps while leaning their bodies in swooping motions to the music he was softly singing. It was difficult since Wei Wuxian didn’t know the routine and his balance was off for some reason, but he did reasonably well. The song came to a climax and the moves sped up before suddenly slowing down and his voice got softer and his movements became more deliberate and slow. At the end, he twirled to the side and did a bow, still holding Wei Wuxian’s hand up. This is where the audience would clap politely.

Throughout the whole dance, Wei Wuxian could not stop giggling. Lan Wangji was a _very_ good dancer, even when he was drunk and very clearly unable to hold himself up properly. He could only imagine what a sight he must be when he was sober. Hopefully, one day he would get to find out. 

When they came to a finish, Wei Wuxian watched Lan Wangji bow and did the same. He smiled and swung himself into Lan Wangji’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and hanging off him.

“Lan Zhan,” he sang. “That was so much fun!”

Lan Wangji wasn’t expecting the hug at all and he stumbled back a few steps but managed not to fall. When he realized what it was, though, he was filled with euphoria and put his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist tight and didn’t intend on letting go. It felt right, having him in his arms. He should make Wei Wuxian his consort. That way he could hug him all the time.

Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji as he was embraced in return. He’d never seen Lan Wangji this close up before but he was definitely even more breath-taking, as if that were possible. Perhaps all the wine was going to his head after all. Even so, he didn’t really want to let go. It had been a long time since he’d had a true and proper hug.

“You’re having fun too, aren't you?” He asked.

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Wuxian. They were so close... he could feel Wei Wuxian’s breath on his lips. He nodded and looked all over the other’s face. He admired his eyes, his eyebrows, his cute little nose, his lips... it was dark away from the flame he’d made, but the moonlight was enough to see by this close. If anything it made his eyes even more striking.

Wei Wuxian didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the way Lan Wangji was staring right at him, maybe it was the alcohol in both of their systems. He leaned up and press a small, gentle kiss on Lan Wangji’s nose.

It took only seconds for the realisation of what he’d done to settle in. Wei Wuxian laughed a little as his cheeks turned red, slowly pulling out of Lan Wangji’s hold. 

“Sorry, I don’t… know what I was thinking,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart nearly burst from his chest. His mind was left buffering and that’s the only reason Wei Wuxian was able to nearly pull away. When he realized what was happening, he stepped back in and put his hands back where they had been around Wei Wuxian with a stern expression. He didn’t want Wei Wuxian to leave yet. When he had a firm grip, he slowly let one hand go so he could reach up and gently touch the tip of his nose. His expression turned thoughtful as his lips parted and he stared into space. Did he get a kiss? Was that a kiss? The thought made his heart beat harder somehow, and he was sure it could be heard at this point. His whole face grew hot and he stared at Wei Wuxian with wide, disbelieving eyes.

When he was pulled back in, Wei Wuxian dared to look back at Lan Wangji. He hadn’t said anything yet. There was no way he could tell what he was feeling, even as he touched the part of the nose he had kissed. Was he disgusted? Better yet, why wasn’t Wei Wuxian disgusted with _himself?_ Did it had something to do with all these funny feelings he’d been having around Lan Wangji?

“Lan Zhan…” He said quietly. “Are you mad at me?”

Puzzled, Lan Wangji furrowed his brow a bit and finally lowered his hand. He put it on his other hand, locking Wei Wuxian in his arms. He still wasn’t quite sure what was happening. It almost felt like he was dreaming. Was he mad? “No,” he said. He studied Wei Wuxian’s face again, moving from his eyes to his nose to his lips and back up. His eyes were so captivating up close. He didn’t know many people with eyes like that.

“Ah, haha… Well, that’s good.” Wei Wuxian said. He looked to the side, unsure of what was going on anymore. Lan Wangji had locked him in his arms. He’d made things incredibly awkward, hadn’t he? At least Lan Wangji said he didn’t remember much when he sobers up. This could be forgotten and they could go on like he didn’t do something incredibly weird. Not to say that Wei Wuxian hadn’t enjoyed it in the moment. “Are you… going to let me go or…?”

“No,” Lan Wangji said truthfully. He was perfectly content where he was. He thought again about his idea to make Wei Wuxian his consort. Would he get more nose kisses if he did? That sounded very appealing. But wait, wasn’t there a reason he couldn’t? Lan Wangji couldn’t remember. _Oh_ , it was because of the refugees. 

He thought for a minute. He wanted to do _something_ to keep Wei Wuxian close.

Well, this was an interesting situation he had found himself in. Wei Wuxian awkwardly put his hands on Lan Wangji’s chest to keep himself steady now that he was trapped in his hold. He almost recoiled when he felt Lan Wangji’s heartbeat under his fingers. Gods, it was beating so fast. For once in his life, Wei Wuxian was actually speechless.

Lan Wangji’s stomach growled. He remembered that he hadn’t eaten more than a handful of food and he wanted to go back and get some more. He looked back at Wei Wuxian for a long moment, wanting to savor the feeling of being so close. His eyes trained on that cute little nose and he blinked and was already leaning down before he fully decided to do what he was about to do. He pressed his lips to Wei Wuxian’s nose. It was only a second, but he suddenly spooked and jumped away, unable to believe what he had done. Giddy and frightened at the same time, he quickly walked back over to their blanket and plopped down. He then got his bag so he could get some of the nuts he had stashed in there and shoved a handful in his mouth.

Wei Wuxian was stuck frozen in place for a moment as he registered that Lan Wangji had kissed him on the nose back. Was he just mirroring him or was there something more? He joined him back on the blanket once he had come to his senses again. His heart was pounding away in his chest as he looked over at the other man.

Lan Wangji ate quietly for a while and watched Wei Wuxian idly. A thought occurred to him and he froze mid-chew for a moment before he but the nuts back and dug through his bag. He must have brought it with him… Something glinted in the dim light and he hummed and pulled out the jade pendant. “Wei Ying,” he said softly, still looking at the pendant. Lan Xichen would murder him if he did this…

“Hm?” Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji. Had he ever called him by his name like that before? He couldn’t recall a time he had. Even so, he followed his gaze down to the jade pendant in his hand. He’d seen it once before, when he’d been caught in the palace in the first place. Lan Wangji had used it for… something. What was it again?

Lan Wangji weighed his options for a few minutes, staring intensely at the pendant. He could tell Lan Xichen he had lost it. Yes, that would work. He turned to Wei Wuxian and held out his hand to give him the pendant. “Three hundred steps north from the palace wall. There is a stone wall. Put this on it. Go inside, up the stairs, the third doorway to the left, up the stairs, and then the first door on the right.”

Oh that’s right. There were secret hallways in the palace that Lan Wangji used to get around discreetly. Wei Wuxian looked down at the pendant. Why was he offering this to him? To let him in the palace? He took it carefully.

“For me?” He asked. “You’re letting me come to the palace whenever I want?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” 

This way, Wei Wuxian could come see him. He could be… a secret consort. How exciting. “Don’t come in the morning,” he said.

“Of course, of course. Have to be sneaky, right? People can’t know I’m there.” Wei Wuxian said. Following that logic, the best time to go would be at night. “Isn’t this kind of thrilling? Or, it would be if it wasn’t sad that you and I are… not supposed to be friends because of trivial things.”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Not sad,” he said, “You are my friend. The court can kiss my ass.” He realized that cursing rarely ever happened from him; was he drunk after all? He furrowed his brow. “Am I drunk?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian broke into hysterical laughter. He had to hold his stomach from how hard he was laughing. Lan Wangji had just cursed! The prince of GusuLan had swore at the court! What a day this was. He wiped at the tears bubbling in his eyes.

“Oh, the people would never believe what came out of your mouth!” He said. “You are _very_ drunk.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened when Wei Wuxian started to laugh. Oh, how captivating! How beautiful! How endearing! He felt a great sense of joy and even smiled a little. 

When told he was drunk, his smile fell and his expression turned thoughtful. “Oh,” he said. “I see.”

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said through his giggles. He slapped a hand on Lan Wangji’s leg, squeezing his knee. “You are the _cutest_ thing I have ever seen.”

The way he’d gone from smiling to a pout – like a puppy! Wei Wuxian meant every word. Even as he stopped laughing, Wei Wuxian’s hand hovered on his knee for a little longer. His fingers slid briefly over his thigh when he pulled away.

In his other hand was the jade pendant. He hoped that Lan Wangji didn’t regret giving it to him when he sobered up. In the meantime, he tucked it in his pocket.

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Wuxian’s hand and then back at his face with wide eyes. He was _cute?_ How could he be cute? He tried to think of cute things. His plethora of animal companions were all cute to him, especially the rabbits. “Am I cute like a bunny rabbit?” He asked, trying to figure it out.

This was absolutely unreal. There was no way this one human being could be this cute. Wei Wuxian had to take a deep breath to save himself from barrelling into another fit of laughter.

"Yes," he said. "Like the cutest bunny rabbit to ever live."

Lan Wangji felt his ears burn and he looked down shyly. He was as cute as a bunny... Wei Wuxian thought so. He didn’t know what to think about that, and ended up imagining himself with big bunny ears. That would be fun. “I wish I had bunny ears,” he said thoughtfully, “They would be soft and I could hear things very well.”

He fiddled with his robes. “I have a lot of bunny rabbits. But I have two favorites. I wish they could sleep in the bed with me and the cats and Xiong. Xiong is scared of them.” He thought about his pets and a little smile barely pulled at his lips. “I like it when my animal companions sleep with me. The cats will lay on me and Xiong lays right next to me so I can hug him like a stuffed animal. He is so soft. Sometimes I think Xiong is the only one that really loves me. Xichen too. But Xiong doesn’t care if I don’t act pleasant. He still likes to be with me. The cats too, though I think they just like that I am a good bed to sleep on because I scratch their heads.”

Wei Wuxian figured he could listen to Lan Wangji talk forever. It seemed that he was a lot more open when he was drunk. He smiled at him, just content to hear him go on about this and that. 

“You have a lot of animals,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I do,” he said, “I also have a favorite horse. I ride her when I am allowed free time during the day and I am not too tired.” He looked at Wei Wuxian. “It would be fun to go riding together. I would give you a tall black horse. We could only ride inside the palace walls but we have gardens and vast lawns.” He pressed his lips together and then looked back down to fiddle with his robes again, almost pouting. “Xichen would not like that you are a thief but I will not tell him.”

He suddenly became sad. He was thinking about the consort thing again, wasn’t he? He thought about Lan Xichen and his consort getting to spend time together all the time. “It isn’t fair,” he said, quiet and dejected.

“All this societal stuff is all bullshit. You and I are just people, aren’t we? The only thing that distinguishes us is that we were born into different lifestyles.” Wei Wuxian said. He looked up at the stars. “There shouldn’t be any reason why you and I can’t be… friends, you know?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “We are friends,” he said, “I helped you and you helped me. I like you a lot, very much. That is a friend. I don’t have many of those.” He realized he was getting thirsty and reached into his bag to get his water. He ended up drinking it all, surprising himself. He had heard once that alcohol makes one thirsty… and he was talking a lot, wasn’t he?

He turned to look at Wei Wuxian again and admired him. The way the flame next to them flickered and the reflection of it in his eyes, the way it created shadows on his beautiful features. He was content to just stare, and he idly started to undo his braid.

“Well… You’ll always have a place here. Whenever you want to come visit, whenever you _can_ , we’ll always accommodate you. A-Yuan is going to miss you when you go back tomorrow.” Wei Wuxian said. “And me too. I like having you around.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened and he tilted his head bit. He liked that. He would come back as soon as he was allowed another isolation period. When his hair was completely undone, he parted it and pulled each half over his shoulder so he could comb his fingers through it. “I want to give you a bath,” he said without thinking twice about those words.

Wei Wuxian was seconds away from smiling and nodding before he realised what Lan Wangji had just said to him. Blinking wildly, he stared at the other man. He wanted to… give him a bath?

“I—You want to… give me a bath…?” Wei Wuxian asked, just to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I want to see what your hair would look like,” he said, “If it will still be curly. How shiny it would be. And your skin could be very soft like a prince. It would be fun.” He looked down at his own hair. It was slightly wavy from being in the braid all day, but it was still glossy despite not having bathed in a day.

It didn’t take long for the heat to fill Wei Wuxian’s face. Lan Wangji giving him a bath… What was with this weird mental image?! He was sure that the baths in the palace must be large and luxurious, and he could only imagine how his skin would feel after using their products if Lan Wangji was anything to judge by… Why was he even humouring this? Friends didn’t give friends baths!

“Ah, um, haha… You must be used to much higher quality baths than me,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded firmly. “Yes,” he said, “We have very good oils and soaps. Maybe I would have my servants give you the bath instead of me. They are very skilled. And they sing songs too.” 

Oh, here he was going on about his consort fantasy again. He frowned and then stood up, only stumbling a little. “I am tired,” he said.

“Come on then buddy, let’s get you back so you can sleep for the night.” Wei Wuxian said. He stood up and gathered the blanket, grabbing all of his things and slinging them over his shoulder. “I’m not surprised you’ve worn yourself out.”

He took the initiative to wrap an arm around Lan Wangji’s waist, letting him put his arm over his shoulder. He helped him down the hill and walked him back to the camp where everyone had already gone to bed.

Lan Wangji happily let himself be guided, though he knew he could walk himself. He even leaned on Wei Wuxian a tiny bit, faking a lack of balance and strength. He realized he forgot to extinguish the little light where their picnic was, but it would go out by itself in a few hours.

When they got to the cave and he caught sight of his bed, he went straight to it and lay down to sleep. “Good night, Wei Ying,” he said with a yawn, “My little thief.”

Wei Wuxian giggled a little at the nickname. It was beyond silly, but drunk Lan Wangji had been silly all night. He smiled at him as he set down his things and crawled into bed.

“Goodnight my little bunny rabbit,” he said, mimicking his tone.


	7. Deflowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those intense feelings finally come to a head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biscuit is asleep, time to post The Chapter

Lan Wangji woke up with a piercing headache. He groaned softly and sat up, rubbing his face and pressing at his forehead. As expected, he couldn’t remember a thing. He vaguely remembered apologizing to Wei Wuxian before laying down, but nothing after that. He was still wearing his robes. That was okay. He left the cave and got ready for the day. Wei Wuxian had mentioned sparring, but surely it wouldn’t be until the late afternoon or early evening. 

He went down to the camp and refilled his water flask and drank as much as he could handle before he went to look around for something to do. No one was awake yet. He pondered for a while before he left the camp and went to the nearest town. The water supply hopefully would improve if they consistently boiled their water, but their source of food was still poor even with the chickens. They needed more nutrients. It would be best if they ate fruits and vegetables, but those needed to be bought and he wasn’t skilled in plant magic. The most he could do would be to grow a single shoot of grass, not a fruit tree. Maybe he would start studying life magic. Maybe he could improve.

He passed through the town and went to a large farm that was situated a ways outside of it. It was early in the morning but the sun was up and the farmer and his helpers were out tending the fields. A woman who Lan Wangji presumed was the farmer’s wife greeted him and asked him what he came for.

“Do you have any good dairy cows you would be willing to sell?” Lan Wangji asked, revealing his still heavy sack of gold. “I am willing to match your price in gold.”

The woman eyed his money and then glanced at the farmer in the fields before she said, “Wait here. I’ll go see what the husband says.”

Lan Wangji waited while the couple discussed and the woman returned.

“How about ten of those gold pieces?” The woman asked.

Lan Wangji nodded.

“I’ll add in a donkey for another piece. He’s ornery but can carry heavy loads.”

“I’ll take it.” Lan Wangji counted out eleven gold coins. He knew it was very overpriced but he was accustomed to it. Anytime he did business with merchants that came through the palace, they did their best to take as much as they could.

He also bought some grain and rope and a milking stool and bucket from the woman, then set off with the two animals in tow. He stopped in town to buy some wood to build a set of stakes to stick in the ground and keep the animals tethered. 

The camp was a ways away from the town (thankfully, Lan Wangji thought bitterly; if citizens were to walk by it and see the refugees doing so much better, would they be angry?) so it took awhile for him to get back. It was past noon when he finally arrived.

“Ah! There you are!”

Wei Wuxian came barrelling towards him, A-Yuan in his arms, holding onto his neck for dear life. When he’d woken up, Lan Wangji had been gone. Not that it was unfamiliar, Lan Wangji typically woke up earlier, but when he hadn’t been able to find him anywhere in the camp, he’d panicked a little. What if he remembered everything that happened last night and fled? 

Luckily, he had returned to them and in tow was... a cow and a donkey? 

“Where did you go? You came back with animals…?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” He took the grain off the donkey and set it down before he unloaded the other items. “The cow should feed everyone if she is milked twice a day. I would advise to appoint someone to be a shepherd who takes her out to graze during the day so that she can produce as much as possible. Make sure everyone gets at least a small amount of milk every day. It promotes good health. The donkey was offered along with her, but he should be good for carrying heavy loads. He may need some convincing.” Lan Wangji had had to pull the animal by the mane at some point just to get him moving.

He got the wood and went to sit down so he could whittle it into a large and sturdy stake with his dagger.

Wei Wuxian’s heart hammered. Every day, Lan Wangji managed to surprise him with his kindness and willingness to help the refugee camp. Did he even realise what a difference he had made here? 

It was easy to guide the cow to an appointed area where she could rest, and easy enough to find someone in the camp to look after her. The donkey, however, was proving more difficult. No matter how much Wei Wuxian tugged, the donkey would not budge.

“Apples!” A-Yuan said all of a sudden, still wrapped up in Wei Wuxian’s arms.

“Huh?”

“Donkeys like apples.” A-Yuan continued.

Wei Wuxian smiled. “You’re right! What a good idea A-Yuan. I bet we still have some from yesterday.”

Sure enough, there were still some leftover apples. He took one and managed to tempt the donkey out of its spot and into an appropriate area. Then, once he was there, he let the donkey munch away on the apple. A-Yuan watched with wide, amused eyes, giggling the whole time.

“You’ll do anything for an apple, won’t you?” Wei Wuxian huffed. He pet the donkey’s mane. “I think I shall call you Lil Apple.”

“Lil Apple!” A-Yuan repeated.

They both chuckled.

Lan Wangji watched the scene with fondness. A-Yuan was a sweet little child, unlike many he had seen from afar. Lan Wangji was going to miss him.

“Wei Ying,” he said, “Bring A-Yuan over here.”

Wei Wuxian saw no reason to say no. He brought A-Yuan over to Lan Wangji. A-Yuan immediately made grabby hands towards him, a smile on his face. Wei Wuxian happily sat him down on Lan Wangji’s lap. They almost seemed perfect together.

Lan Wangji set down his dagger and the wood he was carving and held the child. “A-Yuan,” he said, “Do you want to talk with me while I work?”

“Yes!” A-Yuan exclaimed, puffing his little cheeks out as he held onto Lan Wangji. “I like Brother Rich.”

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes but smiled. He could imagine Lan Wangji being a father someday. He would make his children very happy, educated with good manners, but also spoiled rotten.

Lan Wangji hummed and moved A-Yuan to sit next to him. “Okay,” he said, “You have to sit here because I have a knife.” When the boy was off of him, he picked up his tools and resumed carving. “How old are you? Do you know how to count?”

“Mm!” A-Yuan nodded quickly. He shuffled up a bit closer against Lan Wangji’s side, watching him as he worked. His legs swung as he concentrated on his words. “I’m six. Gege showed me how to count. All the way to twenty!”

“Impressive,” Lan Wangji said. He didn’t actually know if that was impressive or not for a six year old, but he praised him nonetheless. “Your gege taught you the hardest part already. I can teach you how to count to one hundred. Do you want to learn?”

“Yes please!” A-Yuan chirped.

Wei Wuxian found himself completely enamoured by the sight. He busied himself with helping some of the refugees prepared dinner for the night, but kept an eye on A-Yuan and Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji finished carving his stake and started on the next one, all while counting with the child. After a while when he thought A-Yuan had a decent grasp on it and he had finished his work, he said, “You’re doing well. How about I test you? If you can count from one to one hundred with less than seven mistakes, I will bring you a toy when I return next month.”

A-Yuan’s eyes brightened at that. He nodded quickly and got to work. There were a couple of mistakes in there, but he managed to get all the way to one hundred. When he finished, he raised his arms in the air and laughed.

“Yay!” He said. “I did it! I did it Brother Rich!”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “You did,” he said, “that was quite impressive. I will let you pick. Do you want a stuffed animal that you can hug, or a small wooden knight?”

A-Yuan hummed in thought as if it was the toughest question he’d ever been asked. Then, he straightened up. “Stuffed animal! Can it be a bunny rabbit? Gege says you like bunny rabbits and I want to remember Brother Rich.”

Lan Wangji couldn’t help but smile a bit more. The stuffed animal he intended to give  _ was _ a rabbit. When did Wei Wuxian tell him this? And how did Wei Wuxian know in the first place? Lan Wangji might have told him while he was drunk… 

“I will bring you a bunny rabbit,” he said, “Be thinking of what name you will give to it before I return.”

He stood and took the stakes over to Wei Wuxian. “I am not sure where you want the animals to be kept, but you can put these in the ground and then tie the rope around the indentation at the top.”

“Thank you.” Wei Wuxian bowed slightly towards Lan Wangji and smiled as he took the stakes. It didn’t take long for A-Yuan to come running towards them. He attached himself to Wei Wuxian’s leg.

“Gege! Brother Rich gonna get me a toy!” A-Yuan announced.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and ruffled A-Yuan’s hair. “Is he now?”

“Mm! A bunny rabbit!”

“I see, I see.”

Lan Wangji watched as he was tattled on, then looked at Wei Wuxian. “Is there anything else I can do before we go spar?” He asked.

“Come eat first. Then we can spar.” Wei Wuxian suggested. 

He guided Lan Wangji to the campfire, A-Yuan happily skipping behind them. Everyone sat around as a hearty meal was passed out. There was light conversation and small talk to be made while everyone ate.

Once it was done, A-Yuan was handed off to Wen Ning who was going to put him to bed. Wei Wuxian led Lan Wangji back to his cave. There was some space for them to spar inside and it was out of the way of everybody else so they weren’t going to disturb anyone.

Lan Wangji was happy to be inside the cave. He took off his mask and tucked his hood under his robes so that it wouldn’t become an issue. “I do not have a sword with me,” he said, “But I can use anything.”

“We  _ could _ go get sticks, or we could just use our fists.” Wei Wuxian said. He raised his fists with a cocky grin. “You’re not afraid of getting a little roughened up, are you?”

“Of course not,” Lan Wangji said. He didn’t know why but he felt boastful and just stood with his hands behind his back and waited. “You move first,” he said.

This felt like a trap. Everything screamed trap. However, Wei Wuxian wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. He had minimal martial arts experience, but some experience nonetheless. It was likely nothing in comparison to what Lan Wangji had. Though, he would find a way to make things interesting.

That’s how he ended up swinging at Lan Wangji right off the bat.

Lan Wangji took a step and ducked out of the way, making a small movement to trip him. He didn’t put much effort into it and Wei Wuxian only stumbled a little. He didn’t want to end it immediately, and also the dirt and stone floor wasn’t very soft for falling. 

He kept his hands behind his back as his personal handicap and just ducked and jumped out of every swing, enjoying the way Wei Wuxian grew frustrated. He didn’t make any moves to fight back except for the occasional poke in the back with his elbow to unbalance him.

He grew bored with this after a while and so the next time Wei Wuxian came for him, he grabbed his arm and his collar and stepped in close. His foot went between Wei Wuxian’s and hooked under his calf to bring Wei Wuxian’s leg forward while he pushed a little to bring Wei Wuxian to the ground. He did it somewhat slowly — if he were training, he would have done it all in a second, but he didn’t want to hurt Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji held onto him and lowered him to the ground before he kneeled around his waist and began carrying out an arm lock. He did it achingly slow, at least for his own standards, curious if Wei Wuxian knew how to get out of it.

It turns out that he did. As Lan Wangji swung perpendicular to him to carry out the arm lock, Wei Wuxian suddenly rolled over and yanked his arm out from between Lan Wangji’s legs.

Lan Wangji was pleasantly surprised and decided to see what else he knew so he moved slowly and let Wei Wuxian dive on top of him. He even let him get into the mount position and straddle Lan Wangji, which strategically was the dumbest thing anyone could do but he was more interested in having fun than winning. 

He lifted up his upper half to keep himself close as one did when fighting in such close quarters (since outstretched arms were begging to be locked), and he slowly slid his hands under Wei Wuxian’s robe collar, his wrists crossing each other over the other’s collarbone. He stared into those silver eyes and couldn’t help but smile a little because of the amount of fun he was having.

His hands snaked up the collar, sliding over his hot and pulsing jugular veins so he could grab hold and begin his choke. His heart was beating so hard and he was growing short of breath despite not really having exerted himself that much so far. He had never been this close to Wei Wuxian… He admittedly went a little too slow, finding himself getting lost in those beautiful eyes. The back of his hands felt hot from Wei Wuxian’s skin and he sort of wanted to let go of the collar and turn them around to feel that soft neck with his fingers. Was his own face getting red? He could feel it getting hot.

Wei Wuxian was staring at him, those pretty eyes wide, before he suddenly moved to execute an arm lock, pushing Lan Wangji back down to the floor. Lan Wangji was briefly pulled out of his trance and he escaped before Wei Wuxian could even swing around by bucking his hips up and grabbing Wei Wuxian’s arm and rolling them over. Now he was between Wei Wuxian’s legs and he expected to be trapped in his guard, but it seemed like he was slow on the uptake. Lan Wangji was about to take advantage of this, but he felt something that made his stomach drop and he froze.

Was… Was that an erection? Was Wei Wuxian…? 

Lan Wangji’s entire body ran cold and he stared with wide eyes. He couldn’t stop his reaction, he knew it was happening and everything was going to go downhill. His own dick twitched to life and he swallowed roughly and started to breathe shallow through his mouth. His body was tingling, the kind of feeling he got every now and then when he was  _ really _ needy, and he knew this wasn’t going to go away. Time was frozen and he just stared, until suddenly it moved again and he sat up. “I’m sorry—“ he began.

Wei Wuxian stared up at Lan Wangji. His breath was heavy and his face was hot. There was no way he could explain it. Lan Wangji was  _ strong _ , swift and nimble. He pinned him down and whipped him into shape with relative ease and Wei Wuxian had a feeling that he wasn’t even trying his hardest. This wasn’t his full strength.

It was only a natural reaction to being pressed against the floor by a beautiful person with incredible strength, right? Gods, he had never been this aroused in his life. Wei Wuxian was at a loss of what to do but as soon as Lan Wangji began pulling away, he knew that he didn’t want it to be over. He craved more friction and desperately. 

In seconds, Wei Wuxian wrapped his legs around Lan Wangji’s hips and pulled him back down, a stuttering hitch in breath as they brushed against one another again. He licked his dry lips, fingers shakily reaching for the lapels of Lan Wangji’s robes.

“It’s… okay,” he mumbled. “Do it again… please.”

Lan Wangji gasped a little when he was pulled back down. He stared at Wei Wuxian with wide and disbelieving eyes. He… wanted it? This? The rational side of him told him that regardless of why Wei Wuxian had an erection in the first place, it made sense that he’d want to take care of it. He could panic about the reasons later. 

He lowered himself to his elbows, and as he moved pleasure buzzed through him and he pushed his hips down to chase it with a soft sound from the back of his throat. His head dropped to the front of Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and he bit his lip. He was  _ very _ hard now, much like the other man. His pants were too tight now and it was growing uncomfortable. Could he adjust it? Wei Wuxian said it was okay… was that okay too? He slowly shifted his weight onto one forearm while his other hand slipped under his own robes and pants to pull his cock up so it lay against his lower abdomen which was much more comfortable. Of course, the head of it came out the top of his pants but his robes were in the way anyway and that only made it more arousing. He made another soft sound in this throat and pressed his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s shoulder.

The friction made Wei Wuxian’s eyelashes flutter. He wanted to be closer,  _ needed _ to be. His fingers moved from his robes to claw at Lan Wangji’s back, pulling his torso even closer to him. He canted his hips up, whining low in his throat as it made their cocks brush against one another again. 

_ Prince Lan Wangji was just as hard as he was. _

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian gasped. He couldn’t hold back the small moans and whimpers as Lan Wangji continued to rock against him. His entire body was unduly sensitive. “Lan Zhan…”

Lan Wangji let go of his inhibitions and started moving his hips in slow undulations. The sounds Wei Wuxian made went straight to his groin and his arms and legs shook visibly. After a moment he changed pace and started to just rub their clothed cocks together in small and faster movements. He opened his mouth and felt frustrated that he didn’t have his dildo. He needed something in his mouth. 

He was far gone already and had no space in his mind for hesitations. He turned his head so his mouth was against Wei Wuxian’s ear and he stuck out his tongue and licked it before he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked. The feeling was heavenly and he made another soft sound, this one a bit higher pitched and needy. He was going to cum soon if this continued. He didn’t think he had cum so quickly in his life, but he could feel it on the horizon.

At the feeling, Wei Wuxian tilted his head back to allow Lan Wangji to keep going, giving him more skin to work with. This wasn’t like the gentle nose kiss the night before, they were both very sober and high only on their own lust. Wei Wuxian’s fingers carded through Lan Wangji’s hair, tugging on those silky locks to encourage him.

Lan Wangji made such beautiful noises. They were small, quiet almost, but Wei Wuxian appreciated each and every one of them, even if he accidentally drowned them out with his own noisy moans half the time.

What a sight they’d be if anyone walked in on this but there was no stopping them now. Tears pricked in the corners of Wei Wuxian’s eyes. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , this felt too good. How long had it been since he’s touched himself? Never mind that, it was totally different when someone else was making him moan like this.

Wei Wuxian’s body felt amazing under him and Lan Wangji’s fantasies hadn’t been half as good as this. He moved a hand to grab hold of Wei Wuxian’s waist, then he slid it down his hip and grabbed his thigh. The feeling of it made him shiver; he was  _ touching _ Wei Wuxian, he was on top of him and touching him and rubbing against him and sucking on his ear—

He had the imagined sensation of taking Wei Wuxian’s cock into his mouth and he let go of his ear to pant as a wave of pleasure came over him. He breathed out “Wei Ying” so fast that it became a single word. An orgasm built up under his skin and he moved harder and his rhythm stuttered and he squeezed Wei Wuxian’s thigh with a shaking hand. He grunted quietly before the wave rose to its peak and his mouth opened tall and he let out a couple of whimpers as he experienced one of the most satisfying orgasms he’d had in a long time. It lasted a good ten seconds and instinctively his tongue pushed under Wei Wuxian’s ear that was in his mouth, while his eyes rolled back and and his eyelids fluttered. When it finally ended, he went limp and breathed heavily as he floated through a thick post-orgasmic bliss.

Wei Wuxian relished every second of Lan Wangji’s orgasm, from the way his body stuttered, to the blissful expression on his face. He’d even said his name. He gasped at the insidious warmth that was creeping between their close bodies, then squirmed a little. It was unbearable how close he was. Desperately, he rocked his hips up again. He needed to cum. He needed to cum  _ badly. _

“Lan Zhan,” he whimpered. He tugged on Lan Wangji's hair again in hopes it might snap him out of his tired afterglow. “Please… Please Lan Zhan, I’m so close…”

The tugging on his hair worked and Lan Wangji moved quickly before he could think, taking the hand from Wei Wuxian’s thigh and sliding it between their bodies. Wei Wuxian was  _ so hard _ and Lan Wangji whimpered again, feeling pleasantly helpless. He pressed the heel of his palm to Wei Wuxian’s cock and started to roughly rub it up and down over his clothes. He put his mouth back on Wei Wuxian but moved lower so he could press his tongue to a spot below his ear and then suck the bit of skin into his mouth as best he could.

Wei Wuxian hadn’t been expecting Lan Wangji to touch him properly like that but the heat and pressure of his hand drove Wei Wuxian to new heights. He keened, rolling into the touch as he felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge. His thighs trembled around Lan Wangji, squeezing him lightly in the process.

“Lan Zhan,” he moaned again, though this time his whole body arched and his eyes closed with the overwhelming wash of pleasure that came over him. It was easily one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had in his life. 

He slumped in a heap when it was over, eyes still closed as he attempted to catch his breath and calm down.

_ Gods _ if Lan Wangji hadn’t just cum he probably would get hard again. If five minutes had passed he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. The sounds that came out of Wei Wuxian’s mouth, the moaning and the sound of  _ his name _ , it was too much and Lan Wangji’s whole body shook. He carried Wei Wuxian through his orgasm, feeling unbelievably pleased with himself. 

That is, until it was over and Lan Wangji had to face what he — they — had just done. 

He pushed himself up a bit to look at Wei Wuxian’s face with wide eyes. Did that really happen? What now? Had he really just… could this be considered sex? He rose to his knees and considered what to do. He was panicking, but he knew that trying to calm down wouldn’t help with Wei Wuxian looking so beautiful and so damn  _ spent _ . 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I should — I need to get back.” He scrambled to his feet with abnormally unstable legs and went to pick up his things. “Um, I’ll — I’ll come back next month,” he added without looking and rushed out of the cave.

That left Wei Wuxian lying there on the floor of the cave, spent and exhausted. He sat up slowly as Lan Wangji scrambled to get his things and ran a hand through his messy hair, eyes blearily watching everything going on.

“Ah, Lan Zhan—” He began once he realised Lan Wangji was leaving but it was too late. He was already gone. 

Once he was alone in the cave, Wei Wuxian’s mind reeled upon everything that had just happened. How had a simple sparring session turned into…  _ that _ ? It was his own fault for getting aroused, he supposed. He’d managed to scare Lan Wangji off. Well, that made sense, given that he’d managed to partially deflower the prince. He’d known he was a virgin from the beginning and yet… He encouraged this.

Why didn’t he hate it? His body still tingled from his orgasm. For most of his life he had been rigid in his attraction to women but… He had never felt the way he felt about Lan Wangji with a woman. What did this mean for him? Perhaps this opened new doors. But it didn’t stop his sole focus on Lan Wangji.

He flopped back on the floor and groaned. Why were the Gods so cruel? He didn’t stand a chance at being with royalty! 

Then, he remembered the jade pendant in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at it. There was only one way to find out how Lan Wangji felt.

The cum on his stomach and chest grew cold as Lan Wangji escaped the cave and ran. He frantically pulled up his mask and hood as he went and this time he didn’t even bother hitchhiking. He just went to the town’s courier stable and demanded they sell him a horse. There was one already saddled up and waiting for the courier to arrive and change horses, and he poured some gold in the stablekeep’s hand and mounted it. 

It was dark and Lan Wangji had to create a floating flame again to be able to see the road and their surroundings, but he rode the horse as fast as it cared to go back to the isolation cave. 

He left the horse a ways from the palace, sure that either someone would find it or it would walk back home. He squeezed into the cave and sat right next to the exit, not even bothering to close up the hole just yet. He panted heavily and created a couple of lights around the section of the cave he was in. It was quite small and he highly doubted anyone came in there when practicing magic. 

His mind was flooded with Wei Wuxian. He could still feel the other man’s body under him, his warmth and the way he moved, the way his hips undulated against his own… he felt himself get hard again and he didn’t even hesitate to untie his robes and push his pants down a little to take his cock out.

The sounds Wei Wuxian had made… he was so loud and unashamed and it made Lan Wangji feel weak. He remembered all the ways Wei Wuxian had said his name, especially when he came.

It didn’t take long to finish, though Lan Wangji knew he wasn’t  _ finished _ yet. He sat there in his post-orgasmic relaxation for a moment before he started to think.

Was Wei Wuxian attracted to men? Was Wei Wuxian attracted to  _ him? _ It seemed obvious, but he still found it hard to believe. He had pretty much outed himself as well, but Wei Wuxian didn’t seem to react as though he were just playing with him, not like that wretched prince. But he hadn’t really been given the chance, since Lan Wangji ran off so fast. Lan Wangji wanted to be optimistic, but his mind was still wary.

He ended up bringing himself to orgasm many times; he stopped counting after six. He kept going until he was too physically exhausted to go anymore. It was endlessly frustrating that he didn’t have his oil or his dildo with him, but he knew he’d be able to properly use it the next night. He fell asleep there and only woke up when he heard the sound of the rock door opening at the entrance to the cave. He quickly threw off his clothes and redressed himself in his own robes, then used his magic to shove the rocks back into that secret exit. He knew he looked like a mess but he always did after isolation. The first thing he always did when he got back was bathe.

He hadn’t been able to find his jade pendant. He thought he had kept it with his white robes, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had it. It might not have even made it out of the palace. He was too frazzled to think properly about it, though. He’d find it eventually.

He was unusually quiet during his bath, not even giving his usual one or two word answers to his valet and nanny’s questions. He had a lot to think about and yet his mind was in too much of a mess to properly think about anything. This was going to be a rough month.

Time away from Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian a lot of time to think. Even though he was not there, the refugees still talked about him regularly. He had made a profound impact on all of them, even if he was referred to as just the stranger (or the “handsome” stranger in some cases.)

After much deliberation and a few experimental masturbation sessions in the spot where Lan Wangji had slept those two nights (it still had his sandalwood scent), Wei Wuxian had come to a conclusion. He was attracted to men. More specifically, he was attracted to Lan Wangji. He consumed his thoughts, day and night, and he was itching to see him again.

Eventually, Wei Wuxian decided that he couldn’t stand the uncertainty any longer. It had only been a couple weeks since Lan Wangji had left the refugee camp but he needed answers. He needed to know how Lan Wangji felt about him and with any hope, he’d tell him that he’d been thinking of him. 

He prepared things at the refugee camp to manage without his presence for a little while. He was unsure how long he would be at the palace, it all depended heavily on Lan Wangji’s reaction. A-Yuan hugged him before he left and he promised he would be back soon. With Wen Ning and Wen Qing left in charge, there would surely be no problems.

Jade pendant in hand, Wei Wuxian made his way to the palace. This would be the first time he’d gone inside with an invitation and no intention to commit any sort of crime. Would Lan Wangji be surprised to see him? Happy? He followed the instructions Lan Wangji had given him earlier and managed to make this way through the secret hallways until he reached Lan Wangji’s bedroom.


	8. A Nighttime Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian visits Lan Wangji in his bedroom in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is edited by biscuit uvu
> 
> it's the moment you've all been waiting for! enjoy!
> 
> Smut tags: discussion of dubcon roleplay, blowjobs, sex toys, and creampies

It got a little bit easier as the days went on. Lan Wangji was a wreck for the first few days and couldn’t focus on anything, but eventually he started being able to put it out of his mind until night came. And when night-time arrived, he processed everything _completely_.

The evening Wei Wuxian arrived; he had worked himself to exhaustion many hours before. After he got ready for bed, he had put Xiong in the bathroom and crawled under his sheets with a couple towels and his glass dildo. He edged himself for at least an hour and when he finally did finish it was so strong and satisfying that he was too tired to even move and he already started drifting. He fell asleep wrapped in blankets and towels and, unfortunately, with his precious dildo still deep inside him. 

Wei Wuxian supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Lan Zhan was asleep when he got there. It was late at night after all, but there was no other time that he could go. It would be too suspicious for him to come during the day. 

When he saw him wrapped in the covers, Wei Wuxian let out a small, silent sigh. He was just as cute as he remembered him. Yes, he was definitely enamoured. This time, he felt more at ease to walk over and brush the hair out of his face, lightly stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered close to his ear.

Lan Wangji was slowly woken by the sound of his cats. When a stranger walked into the room, one of his cats let out a loud ‘mrrp’ and another meowed in her unusually high-pitched tone and stood up and walked over him to look at the person. Lan Wangji didn’t even open his eyes yet, at least until he felt fingers on his cheek.

He quickly backed up a few inches and sucked in a breath, but relaxed when he saw that it was Wei Wuxian and not a murderer. Wait, why was Wei Wuxian there? 

“Wei Ying?” He asked, his voice thick from sleep. The cat that had meowed, a long-haired white cat named Fai, walked over and rubbed her head on Wei Wuxian’s hand.

“Fai, go away,” Lan Wangji said, and took his hand from under the covers to gently nudge her away. Of course when he did that, he exposed his naked torso to the chilly air and he quickly pulled the covers back over him and shivered a little. He was still half asleep and couldn’t even think about why or how Wei Wuxian had appeared.

Wei Wuxian had to suck in a breath when he caught a glimpse of Lan Wangji’s naked chest. Did he sleep shirtless? _Or in the nude?_ Gods, his heart couldn’t take this. His gaze shifted to the cat nudging against him even as Lan Wangji pushed her away. He gave her a quick stroke and then turned back to Lan Wangji.

“Yes,” he said. “It’s me, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji rubbed his eyes and blinked them open to look at Wei Wuxian again.

“Hello,” he said, “How are you here?”

He shifted a little and realized with horror that he still had his dildo inside him. Had he really fallen asleep that fast? He looked around; Xiong was still in the bathroom. Guilt hit him before shame and fear did; poor Xiong. But he had to take this thing out. Could he do it with a normal face? Gods, was it even still lubed enough to take it out? He was far too sleepy to deal with such dilemmas.

“Ah, you really don’t remember. You weren’t kidding about not remembering anything drunk you does or says.” Wei Wuxian said. He rubbed the back of his neck and took the jade pendant out of his pocket, showing it to Lan Wangji. “You gave this to me while you were drunk at the camp. You told me how to get inside if I ever… wanted to visit.”

Lan Wangji momentarily forgot about the dildo when he saw the pendant. He gasped.

“Oh,” he said, “I thought I had lost it.”

He had given it to Wei Wuxian when he was drunk? Why did he even have it with him? He was prickled with worry. Maybe he had done something else when he was drunk, and maybe that was why the situation turned out the way it did the next day… 

“Did I do anything else?” He asked warily.

“Hmmm… Not really. We danced together until you tuckered yourself out. And…” Wei Wuxian paused. Should he tell Lan Wangji about the nose kiss? It seemed like a relatively insignificant thing… “And that’s it. We sat down, you gave me the pendant, and then I walked you back to the camp.”

That all sounded innocent. Lan Wangji sighed and went back to thinking about his dilemma. He really didn’t want to try pulling it out, he knew he’d flinch or make a noise or something and that would be awkward. If he could just find a moment…

He decided to wait. “Okay,” he said, “But _why_ are you here? Do you want something?”

Wei Wuxian idly licked his dry lips. He _was_ interrupting Lan Wangji’s beauty sleep. Had coming here been a mistake?

“I… Well, I can go if you like.” Wei Wuxian said. He did not want to disturb Lan Wangji when he was unwelcome.

Lan Wangji blinked. This was a problem. He _didn’t_ want Wei Wuxian to leave. He wanted him to stay and yet he _needed_ him to just… step out for two seconds. Maybe more if he wanted to pull on his clothes too. But he couldn’t just ask that. Could he? 

Wei Wuxian was waiting for an answer, and the longer he took the worse it looked.

“No,” he said, “D... don’t leave.”

“Feel free to stop me if you don’t want to hear about this, but… about the last time we saw each other. Before you left…” Wei Wuxian began, now that he had been asked to stay. His smile was shaky. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it. That’s why I’m here. To talk to you.”

_Oh._

Well, this could be either very good or very bad. Lan Wangji could hear it now. _I appreciate your help but I think you should bring your own tent next time._ His body went cold and he swallowed roughly. 

“Oh?” He hated how his voice sounded so weak and nervous. He _felt_ weak and nervous.

“You see, um, it made me… realise some things about myself that I never realised before. I hadn’t… considered liking men until I met you. I’m still not sure I really understand it all haha but… I know that… I know that I like you! Lan Zhan, I like you.” Wei Wuxian confessed. He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot and then decided to take a seat on the edge of Lan Wangji’s bed. “I don’t know how that makes you feel but because you didn’t stop me that one time, I thought maybe… I should tell you this. If you were any normal person, I’d suggest… court…ship or something. But you’re not. You’re a _prince_ and you certainly can’t court someone like me. I’m a criminal. So, I don’t know what I really thought I was going to get out of this conversation but I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I couldn’t have you keep coming to see me and hold it inside. If it bothers you, you don’t have to talk to me or share the cave with me anymore. But please don’t forget about the refugees because of me.”

Lan Wangji couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. He _could_ , but also, he couldn’t. Wei Wuxian did like him after all? He didn’t have to think about _what ifs_ anymore? 

“No,” he said quickly, “No, I—… I can. Court. You.” He sucked in a breath. This was awful. He needed this _thing_ out of him right now. It was making him stutter and he paused every few words in hesitation. “The problem isn’t… my status… it’s the refugees. You can’t leave them. And I don’t… kn-know if Xichen can do anything sub-, substantial in the near future.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. Even though he liked Lan Wangji, the idea of being courted by a prince was almost too much.

“Yeah… But we could make do, right? You can still come to the camp once a month and… I could keep coming here. I know it’s not the same, but it’s something.” Wei Wuxian said. “Until things are sorted. However long that may be.”

Alright, Lan Wangji had had it. He couldn’t just reach behind him because that would be too noticeable, but he needed to do something. 

He nodded, only half paying attention.

“I would like that,” he said, then he hesitated. “Wei Ying? Could you… c-could you go back through that door again just… just for a minute? I… I need to get dressed.”

That was mostly a lie but it was the closest thing he could think of.

“Oh! Yeah. Sure. Of course.” Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. It felt a little odd to be excusing himself from Lan Wangji’s nudity after they had made each other orgasm just the other week but he would give Lan Wangji his privacy. He got up off the bed and turned the corner, back out the door he had come through.

Lan Wangji breathed a sigh of relief. He reached into the drawer by his bed and got the oil, then coated his fingers and put the oil back. He reached behind him and prodded around the dildo. It wasn’t dry but it also wasn’t enough to come out smoothly. This was going to be an ordeal. He took an oiled finger and carefully pushed it in next to the dildo, hoping to at least make some of it more lubricated. He had to bite his lower lip and swore that if he got hard again, he would cut his dick off, trying to scare it into submission, but it didn’t work. 

When he finally started to slowly pull the thing out, he couldn’t help but whimper into his pillow. Gods, he was never doing this again, no matter how exhausted he was. When it was done, he just pushed the dildo away and searched around the bottom of the bed for his pants and underwear. His cats were tired of the moving around at this point and had jumped down. He willed himself to think about death and get his building erection to calm down, and it mostly worked. He realized he couldn’t find his shirt but that didn’t matter so much. He sat up and wiped his hands as hard as he could on the towels around him and when he thought he was at least halfway decent he called out quietly, “You can come back now.”

Wei Wuxian re-entered the room the minute he was invited back inside. He froze when he saw Lan Wangji’s bare chest. Gods, he was better built than he thought. How was he hiding all that under his robes? 

“Ah, Lan Zhan…” he said softly. “Um…”

Lan Wangji yawned and rubbed his eyes again. He was finally starting to feel more clear-headed now that the panic and sleepiness had faded. A cat jumped back up on the bed. 

He looked at Wei Wuxian and began to blush. He was too pretty… and he liked him? They could… do things? He looked down and fiddled with his sheets shyly, his heart starting to beat fast in his chest. He was anticipating something, but he was too nervous to initiate whatever it was.

“So… What does this mean? You want to do this…right?” Wei Wuxian said. He took a few steps towards Lan Wangji and tilted his head up to look at him. Did he touch him? Did Lan Wangji want him to touch him? He carefully put his hands on Lan Wangji’s bare chest. He could feel his heartbeat thrumming under his palm.

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath when Wei Wuxian touched him. His hands were cold in comparison to his own bed-warmed body. He reached up and took Wei Wuxian’s hand in his own and lifted it up. He pressed his lips against the inside of his wrist and kissed it. “I do,” he said before he looked back up at Wei Wuxian. He was starting to feel that desire again and he was sure it showed in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian’s cheeks turned red. For all the flirting he usually did, he sure wasn’t used to being doted on himself. He laughed a little nervously. 

“I can’t believe I caught the eye of a _prince,_ ” he said. “I feel a little bad for teasing you about pretty young maidens now. Did you not want to tell me you liked men?”

Lan Wangji looked back down and let go of Wei Wuxian’s hand.

“Only a few people know,” he said, “You included. The other is a prince from LanlingJin who made me think he was interested in me for entertainment, and a merchant who sold me…” His eyes darted to where his dildo was hiding under the sheets. “Something that revealed my preferences. I think my brother might suspect it, but he hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said. It must be terrible to hide who you were. He had only just discovered this fact about himself but it wasn’t like he had anyone to tell. It didn’t matter if he _was_ attracted to men, but for Lan Wangji, it did. “Well… I promise that I’m not lying to you. I really do like you.”

Lan Wangji looked back at Wei Wuxian and his lips twitched, but he once again looked away.

“I like you too,” he said quietly, “A lot.” Fai jumped on the bed with a high-pitched meow and walked into his lap and rolled onto her back. He scratched her head. “I have… fantasized too much. About making you my consort. Spoiling you.” _And other things_ he added as his eyes went to the side.

“H… How long, have you liked me?” Wei Wuxian asked hesitantly. Had it been since their time at the refugee camp? Had he… _experimented_ with himself like he had? He needed to know. But the idea of being a consort… He couldn’t imagine a life like that.

“Too long,” Lan Wangji said immediately, “Far too long. Though… at first, it was… only the _idea_ of you. The consort thing… only recently. When I went to help at the camp.”

That made Wei Wuxian’s heart race even faster. He reached out and skimmed his fingers over Lan Wangji’s jaw, tilting his head towards him slightly. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss Lan Wangji right now.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve never done anything like this. I know I’m all talk but I’ve never… I’ve never kissed anyone. You’re the first person I’ve done anything like that with,” he confessed.

Lan Wangji was almost embarrassingly pliant. He moved at the slightest pressure from Wei Wuxian’s fingers and parted his lips. He was surprised that Wei Wuxian hadn’t even kissed someone before, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “If you don’t know how I can teach you.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. “How very smooth of you.”

He put all thoughts of Lan Wangji potentially kissing someone else out of his mind and leaned in. Their lips hovered close enough to feel each other’s hot breath for just a second before Wei Wuxian closed the gap. Lan Wangji tasted sweeter than he imagined but his lips were every bit as soft as he’d hope for.

Lan Wangji’s heart was surely going to collapse from exhaustion with how much it was working. Despite his confidence, he had to take a moment to get used to the sensation. It was so _warm_ , it felt so _odd_ and he didn’t know how to react at first. Fai meowed and ran out of his lap now that the space had gotten smaller, and then Wei Wuxian quickly took her spot. Hopefully she and the other cats would stay out of the way now.

Lan Wangji pulled away for a second but didn’t go more than an inch or two. His hands cupped Wei Wuxian’s face and he breathed, “Feels different than I thought.”

Still, he kissed Wei Wuxian again and experimented this time. He kept his lips parted for a few brief and soft kisses before he deepened it a little and took Wei Wuxian’s bottom lip between his own and pulled a tiny bit. He shifted eagerly and tilted his head to the side, but that didn’t really work out so he went back to what he was doing before.

Wei Wuxian’s arms slid around Lan Wangji’s neck and he drew small circles on his back as he melted into his embrace. He thought, for a moment, that he could probably kiss Lan Wangji forever.

Lan Wangji pulled away to gather himself. He kept their faces close and nuzzled him until he was kissed again. Eventually he decided to go even further and he licked Wei Wuxian’s mouth a few times before drawing his tongue along the inside of Wei Wuxian’s lips. 

He pulled away after that and lay down, pushing the pillow up so he could lay flat. He looked up at Wei Wuxian and panted softly through his tingling lips.

Lan Wangji flushed beneath him was a sight worthy of painting, framing, and putting on his wall. Wei Wuxian took a moment just to admire him. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten this lucky. Perhaps his selflessness had paid off after all. Without it, he would’ve never met Lan Wangji in the first place.

He leaned down and kissed him again, happy to stay sitting on Lan Wangji’s thighs as he did. His hands skimmed over Lan Wangji’s bare chest, caressing the soft skin. He knew that Lan Wangji had told him that he used oils to make his skin feel this way but it was still remarkable in every way.

Lan Wangji kissed back eagerly. He grew breathless when he felt Wei Wuxian’s fingers on his skin, and he wanted to do the same. He reached for the sash around Wei Wuxian’s waist and slowly worked it loose, only half paying attention to it. When he could, he slid his hands into his robes and felt his sides. They were delightfully supple — he suspected having more food to eat over the past month had something to do with it.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian mumbled against Lan Wangji’s lips when they parted for air. Every touch Lan Wangji made on his bare skin left tingles in their wake. If he weren’t careful, he would surely want to start taking his clothes off and chasing that pleasure he had felt the other week in the cave. “Are we… moving too fast?”

Lan Wangji hummed and brought his hands up to Wei Wuxian’s neck and chest. One hand thumbed his collarbone. He loved how delicate Wei Wuxian looked, and how different to his own body.

“Not at all,” he said, “I wouldn’t mind going faster. If you wanted to.”

“Who knew you’d be such an animal.” Wei Wuxian teased, a grin flashing on his lips before he kissed Lan Wangji again. All of this just felt… _right_ , even though they had only known each other properly for such a short time. He began pulling at his clothes where Lan Wangji had started until he was shirtless as well. He tossed the clothing to the floor and sighed into Lan Wangji’s mouth.

_You don’t know how much of an animal I can be,_ Lan Wangji thought. He put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s bare back and felt all over him. It felt so weird to be touching someone else. He was used to touching himself and being innocently touched by other people, but he had never been able to run his hands over someone else’s body like this.

Inevitably his erection returned and he was sure Wei Wuxian would feel it at some point but for now he was content to just touch and kiss. He loved taking Wei Wuxian’s lips between his own and running his tongue against the other’s, it was deeply satisfying.

It only took one shift of Wei Wuxian’s hips to feel Lan Wangji’s hard cock through the fabric of his pants. He swallowed roughly. He had felt it before, but it was still incredible each time. He ached to reach down and touch him, to feel that pulsing length under his palm, but it was enough to feel it pressing against his backside.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered. “Spoil me, won’t you? Show me how to do this.”

Lan Wangji paused for a moment. He realized that he was the more experienced of the two even though this was a first for both of them.

“How do you want to do it?” He asked in a low voice. “There are different ways I can show you. I could use my mouth.” He swallowed and licked his lips, almost salivating at the idea. There was another good idea that was just as arousing. When he spoke next, it was just barely a whisper. “You could also fuck me.”

It hadn’t been so bad when he first said it, but hearing the suggestions come out on Lan Wangji’s mouth in response made Wei Wuxian’s whole body flush. It had to be sinful to hear such a thing from a prince. Wei Wuxian had felt his own cock twitch with interest and he reached for the laces to his pants, making short work of them. 

“We’ll take things one step at a time, shall we?” Wei Wuxian said, taking a deep breath. “No need to hurry.”

Admittedly, he was a little nervous about the idea of fucking Lan Wangji. He felt like there was an expectation to live up to, and to do such an act of debauchery upon a prince… Though, he supposed getting him to give him head was not much different. He slipped the rest of his clothes off, abandoning them to one side. It would be the first time Lan Wangji had ever seen him naked. His cock stood proud, hard and pressing against his lower abdomen.

“How do you want to do this…? Do you want to stay there? What’s easier? Should you sit up and I’ll kneel up? Should _I_ lay down?” Wei Wuxian rambled.

Lan Wangji was barely listening to anything Wei Wuxian had to say. As soon as he saw Wei Wuxian’s dick everything else was pushed out of his mind and he really did start salivating. He decided that he didn’t want to get fucked yet, he needed that in his mouth.

He sat up on one elbow and reached around to get some pillows to stack against the head of the bed, then he sat up completely and picked Wei Wuxian up in his arms, got onto his knees and then turned around and set him down so he was half-sitting, half-laying down against the pillows. He knew he could have just asked him to move, but he was too impatient. He needed it _now._

As soon as he set Wei Wuxian down, Lan Wangji moved on top of the sheets and lay down between his legs, keeping his own legs together and knees bent. He idly swung his feet back and forth as he got comfortable and put his arms on Wei Wuxian’s hips and supported himself with his elbows. He needed a better look. He held out his hand and lit the candle next to the bed. It was only bright enough to light up the general area, but that was all they needed. Wei Wuxian looked so beautiful in the candlelight. The orange and yellow made his already warm-toned skin glow.

Wei Wuxian was so… different than himself. He’d always been kept smooth and hairless and it was both fascinating and arousing to feel Wei Wuxian’s rough hands and hairy body. He felt _natural_ , and yet there was a wrongness to it that aroused Lan Wangji even more. 

He gingerly took Wei Wuxian’s shaft in his hand and pulled it up a little, studying it from head to base. It was shorter than his own but thicker, a little bigger than his dildo but not too much so. It was beautiful. He put his face close and then pressed his lips to the side of it. It wasn’t cold and unforgiving like his dildo. The heat of it felt amazing under his lips.

He finally acknowledged Wei Wuxian once he had made acquaintances with his cock. He looked up at the man, lips still brushing against the shaft. He liked the position Wei Wuxian was in, he thought it gave him a nice view. “Watch me,” he said, “You can hold my head or touch me if you want.”

Lan Wangji didn’t need to say anything, he answered Wei Wuxian’s every question with his actions. Wei Wuxian watched, wide-eyed as Lan Wangji ducked between his legs and seemingly _admired_ his dick. Never in a thousand years would he have envisioned this situation.

“Okay, okay…” he mumbled. He almost wanted to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Nope. That really was Prince Lan Wangji of GusuLan and he was most definitely about to suck his cock. 

Wei Wuxian did as Lan Wangji suggested and began touching him. He at first, tucked a lock of hair behind Lan Wangji’s ear for him, to keep it out of the way, before running his fingers through the back of his hair, along his scalp. His breath was so hot on his shaft, his lips were so warm… What would his mouth feel like? What would it be like to enter him? Wei Wuxian’s cock twitched with interest just at the thought of it all. Soon it would be a reality.

He took a deep breath and looked down at Lan Wangji. Gods, he was beautiful. He had to be the luckiest man alive. And so, he let his voice slip again: “Lan Zhan… please.”

If Lan Wangji were a cat, he’d be purring. He loved how warm and alive Wei Wuxian’s cock was — he’d played with his dildo at least every other night ever since he acquired it a few years ago but this was so much better. He loved how Wei Wuxian touched him and brushed through his hair too.

When Wei Wuxian spoke, Lan Wangji’s eyes shone and he obeyed quickly, running his tongue from the base all the way up to the top. He did this three times, and when he got to the top the third time, he took the head into his mouth and let out a low hum of pleasure. His tongue pressed against the underside and rubbed back and forth. That was his favorite part, using his tongue.

Wei Wuxian took a shaky breath. His fingers tightened more around Lan Wangji’s hair, pulling on it lightly when he sank down. His mouth was so hot, so wet, and his tongue did magical things to his cock. He’d never experienced anything like it before. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips up a little, to thrust a little deeper into that welcoming heat. 

“Shit…” he whispered. “Lan Zhan, you… it feels good.”

Lan Wangji shivered slightly when he heard Wei Wuxian’s unstable breathing. He felt proud of himself for doing well. He even hummed with satisfaction as Wei Wuxian pushed his hips up. Honestly, even if he started fucking Lan Wangji’s face he’d be happy. He liked the unpredictability.

He took in a breath through his nose and then pushed himself up a little before relaxing his mouth and taking all of Wei Wuxian’s cock into it. He pulled back up and off completely, watching Wei Wuxian as he licked the underside of the head like it was a piece of candy.

Wei Wuxian leaned his head back as he let out a long, prostrated moan. Lan Wangji’s talent made his thighs tremble, he couldn’t help but squeeze his knees together, pressing against the sides of Lan Wangji’s face. He wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate; it was the quickest he’d ever felt himself come to the brink of orgasm.

“Ah… Gods… Lan Zhan, where did you learn how to do this?” He gasped.

Lan Wangji smiled a little, his eyes bright. He knew he had skill, but getting such passionate feedback made his ego soar. He stopped licking so that he could say, “Reading. Practice.” 

He wanted to try something else, to see if it felt good in the same way it did for him. First, he palmed at Wei Wuxian’s balls when he took the head of his cock back into his mouth, but after a moment he put his fingers behind them and pressed at the skin there. It was tricky to find the right spot on himself, which is why he preferred insertion to it, but he wondered if he could find it on Wei Wuxian too. It would take a few minutes for it to really start feeling good anyway.

Wei Wuxian was struck with a pang of jealousy when Lan Wangji suggested that he’d had practice. How many other men had Lan Wangji done this to? How had he never heard of this reputation? Wait, with that in mind, didn’t he say that the only people who knew about his orientation were him, that one boy he liked, and a merchant? So… How was he practicing?

Before he could question it, Lan Wangji’s fingers were exploring him. At the touch, he bucked his hips up again, shifting to help him reach wherever he was going. It felt a little odd but he focused his attention on Lan Wangji’s talented tongue. 

Then, it all started to feel even better. Something that Lan Wangji was doing, pressing on that bit of skin, was making his cock dribble with precum.

Lan Wangji noticed the sudden release of precum and hoped that meant he had found the right spot. He prodded at it harder and moved his fingers in tiny circles while he once again relaxed his mouth and took all of Wei Wuxian’s cock into it. He moved slowly up to suck on the tip before going back down and up again. It was a little thicker than what he was used to, but he liked that.

"Lan Zhan... I'm... I'm going to cum." Wei Wuxian breathed. He could feel that familiar coil in his stomach, his cock dribbling with each press of Lan Wangji's fingers. He tightened his grip on his hair and thrust up, fucking into his mouth with a renewed vigour. Was Lan Wangji going to pull away? Would he swallow down his cum? The image of Lan Wangji with his seed painting his pale cheeks only served to draw him closer to the edge.

Lan Wangji could feel the energy in Wei Wuxian’s body and his voice, the way his breaths came out hard and shallow and a little shaky. He took a big breath through his nose and went halfway down and stopped, encouraging Wei Wuxian to fuck his mouth even more. He looked up at him expectantly. He wasn’t sure whether he’d stay on his cock when he came or pull away and watch it come out — both seemed very appealing. He thought that maybe watching it would be better if Wei Wuxian were standing up, that way he could direct it into his mouth. He didn’t want it to get everywhere.

Wei Wuxian eagerly fucked into Lan Wangji’s mouth like he offered. It didn’t take him long to peak with the motion. His eyelashes fluttered as he let out a long, breathy moan, Lan Wangji’s name in there somewhere as he spilt through his orgasm.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and pulled up when he felt Wei Wuxian cumming so he could suck on the head and swallow as his mouth was filled. He moaned softly at the sensation and stroked Wei Wuxian’s shaft with his hand until no more cum came out. He then took his mouth off and licked his lips and wiped them with the back of his hand before he went to lay down next to Wei Wuxian. “Did you like it?” He asked, obviously fishing for compliments.

Initially, Wei Wuxian answered by kissing him. He didn’t care that he could taste himself on Lan Wangji’s lips, he swallowed him up with eagerness, fingers going back to lacing themselves in his hair. When they parted, Wei Wuxian smiled at him.

“Yes,” he said. He pressed another kiss to Lan Wangji’s lips. “Very much. _So_ much, Lan Zhan. I’ve never felt anything like it. I loved it, who would’ve guessed you could do such incredible things with your tongue? I’m, ah, I like you a lot.”

It was then, as he held Lan Wangji’s cheeks, that he realised that it would only be fair to repay the favour. Wei Wuxian nudged Lan Wangji’s thighs with his knee and met his gaze.

“I want to get you off as well.”

Lan Wangji has never really understood what the books meant by saying kisses were sweet, but now he did. The actual taste in his mouth was bitter but his heart was full.

He didn’t even realize he was smiling until Wei Wuxian nudged his thighs. His lips parted and he took in a breath. He was incredibly hard and he didn’t think it would take long for him to cum if Wei Wuxian did anything. But he didn’t want a blowjob. He wanted something else.

“I want something different,” he said, his voice still kind of rough. He sat up and reached under the covers to search around. When he found his dildo, he pulled it out. It was still glistening with oil, and he wiped off the base of it so it would be easier to handle. 

He looked at Wei Wuxian and said in a voice barely more than a whisper, “I want you to fuck me with this.”

Wei Wuxian stared down at the glass dildo, then at Lan Wangji. Dildo. Lan Wangji. Dildo. Lan Wangji.

Oh. He was _very_ serious.

“Okay.” Wei Wuxian said it quickly, without thinking too much about it. Had that been under the covers of the bed the whole time? Did… Lan Wangji often use it on himself? For all his shamelessness, Wei Wuxian actually felt a little embarrassed at the thought. “If that’s what Lan Zhan wants.”

He smiled again, his heart pounding. He took the glass dildo out of Lan Wangji’s hands and looked at it more closely. It was of an average size, not too thick, not too long. Was this his preference? He sat up properly on the bed and shifted so he guided Lan Wangji to lie on his back on the covers while he nestled himself between his legs.

“You’ll have to tell me what you like. Do I… need something to ease the way? Oil? Do I need to use my fingers first?” He asked. His knowledge on this sort of thing was limited, only having illustrative pornography he’d seen as a teenager belonging to his old friend, Nie Huaisang.

Lan Wangji hummed and reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of oil. It had a seal on the inside of the cap so it wouldn’t all pour out at once — he’d actually stolen this bottle from the kitchen and refilled it regularly when he could sneak the ingredients out, but that was unimportant. He set it on the table and then untied his pants and pushed off the rest of his clothes, feeling a little shy. He considered putting out the light, but a part of him _wanted_ Wei Wuxian to see him, the scandal of it thrilled him. Wasn’t that always something that aroused him?

“No need for fingers,” he said, “I’m already... ready.”

If he hadn’t been blushing before, he knew he was now. He felt it in his cheeks and he folded his hand in front of his mouth and turned his head bashfully. He’d been so confident until this point, what happened? He realized he hadn’t actually been _this_ naked in front of someone since he was a child — his servants bathed him every day but they politely turned when he got in and out of the bath and only put lotion on him after he had at least underwear on. But now... 

He found himself shaking a little under Wei Wuxian’s gaze and whether that was because of or in spite of how much he loved the thrill of it, he wasn’t sure.

Wei Wuxian watched intensely as Lan Wangji stripped. It seemed silly now that he had left the room while he put some clothes on only for them both to end up getting naked. Then, the realisation hit Wei Wuxian like a freight train. Lan Wangji had been naked in his bed, the glass dildo under the covers, the fact that he was already ready…

Putting aside the arousing thought, Wei Wuxian focused on Lan Wangji flushed underneath him. He was even more beautiful naked, if that were possible. Wei Wuxian pried Lan Wangji’s legs apart, then pushed one of his thighs up, bending his leg towards his chest.

_Ready indeed._

Wei Wuxian put the dildo down for a moment just to admire Lan Wangji. His fingers skimmed over his hard cock. It was much longer than his own, with the perfect curve. Distantly, he thought that maybe he’d like to try feeling it someday. In his mouth or… somewhere else. But that was for another day. They had plenty of time to experiment.

His fingers kept moving. They coaxed Lan Wangji’s cheeks apart to reveal the small, puckered hole there, slightly damp with the prior oil and seemingly begging to be filled. Wei Wuxian licked his lips at the way it twitched when he ran his fingers over it. _Fingering Lan Wangji until he cums would also have to be on his bucket list._

Grabbing the oil, Wei Wuxian managed to spread it over the glass dildo and positioned it at Lan Wangji’s hole. He looked up to meet his eyes.

“Ready?” He asked.

Lan Wangji had let out a tiny whimper when Wei Wuxian touched his cock, then another when he was spread apart. He had done this so many times, practically every night, and yet he felt like it was the first time again. Through the corners of his eyes he watched the way Wei Wuxian admired him and he felt so exposed. This wasn’t going to take long, he thought, even if Wei Wuxian didn’t touch him at the same time.

His breath stuttered when he felt the cold glass against his entrance. He nodded quickly and threw his arm over his eyes. “You can... go as fast as you want,” he said softly.

Wei Wuxian nodded and began inching the glass dildo inside him. It was fascinating that his body just swallowed the object up like that.

“Wow, Lan Zhan…” he breathed. “Look at you… so perfect…”

Lan Wangji bit his lip and whimpered low and soft when he felt it go inside him. He tucked the arm that wasn’t covering his eyes under his knee to keep that leg pulled up. The praise elicited a visible shiver through his body and his cock twitched. It was one thing to fantasize about Wei Wuxian saying those kinds of words to him, but it was a whole other thing to hear it. 

He moved his arm back so that he could watch Wei Wuxian, but he instead loosely made a fist and put it against his mouth. He took the side of his finger between his lips so he could nibble and suck and comfort himself.

Wei Wuxian was grateful that Lan Wangji took to holding his own leg, even though he didn’t ask him to. It meant that he could let go and focus on using his other hand to caress his body. That’s precisely what he did. He sunk the dildo all the way inside him, eyes focused on where it disappeared. The human body was capable of incredible things…

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian mumbled again. He ran his free hand over Lan Wangji’s chest, briefly pausing to tweak a nipple. Then, he pulled the dildo almost all the way out just to thrust it back in. “You make such pretty noises.”

Lan Wangji let out another quiet whimper when the dildo went all the way in. He nibbled on his finger until Wei Wuxian pinched his nipple and he opened his mouth to gasp, his body tensing up.

He didn’t get to relax because then Wei Wuxian shoved the dildo back into him and a surprised sound of pleasure came out of him while his hand left his mouth and went to grip the sheets. Usually he stifled his noises, but that time he was caught unaware.

“That’s it, that’s it…” Wei Wuxian praised. He pinched Lan Wangji’s nipple again, rolling the bud between his finger and thumb. Every noise that came out of his mouth was more beautiful than the last. He relished in his each and every moan. So, with little hesitation, Wei Wuxian picked up the pace. He thrust the dildo in and out steadily, making sure to sink it all the way in each time. “You like this, don’t you?”

Lan Wangji really thought he was going to combust. He could feel the flush burning his cheeks in response to the praise. Wei Wuxian really was going to be the death of him. He never really paid much attention to his nipples, so to have them pinched all of a sudden was a shock to his system and he found himself tensing up each time. 

When Wei Wuxian sped up his hand, Lan Wangji’s body shook. He bit down on his lip, making an attempt at muffling the shaky moans that kept coming out. He quickly nodded in response to Wei Wuxian’s question. He could feel his expression changing as his control over his features broke.

“Ah, don’t hide those pretty noises from me. It’s a shame! I want to hear you.” Wei Wuxian cooed. His hand on Lan Wangji’s chest moved away to slide up his neck and then cup Lan Wangji’s cheek. He rubbed over his bottom lip with his thumb in an attempt to get him to stop biting it. Distantly, he wondered if Lan Wangji would cum just from the thrusting of the dildo alone.

The teasing was too much to bear. It sent a wave of tingling pleasure through Lan Wangji’s abdomen and up his spine and he moaned through closed lips again. 

When Wei Wuxian cupped his cheek, Lan Wangji leaned into it and closed his eyes. Instinctively he let go of his lip and instead stuck his tongue out to run under Wei Wuxian’s thumb. He took it into his mouth and sucked, then he had to let go so he could pant for a moment as his breathing turned shallow. A couple of stunted moans came out before he could swallow them down.

Wei Wuxian was mesmerised at the way Lan Wangji eagerly took his thumb in. What an erotic sight… He pushed his thumb back in once Lan Wangji caught his breath, eyes glazed with desire as he looked down at him. His own cock was beginning to twitch with interest at the sight, but there was no way he’d be able to get it up again any time soon.

He remembered what Lan Wangji had done while he was sucking his cock, the press of his fingers behind his balls that had his cock dribbling. He wondered if it was possible to reach that same spot from inside and began experimentally tilting and twisting the dildo with every thrust.

Lan Wangji closed his lips around Wei Wuxian’s thumb again and sucked lightly. The action was satisfying and pleasurable and it helped him put his focus somewhere; it grounded him and helped him get a hold on his facial features. 

That is, until Wei Wuxian started tilting the dildo. As soon as it tilted up and hit the right spot, his mouth opened again and he let out something that, unfortunately, could really only be called a squeak. His control over his face broke again and he felt it contorting into a look of overwhelming bliss. He struggled to keep holding his leg up but he persisted, and his other hand slapped against the headboard as he tried to ground himself. It was so strange not using his hands and he didn’t know what to do with them, it made him feel helpless. But it was a sort of overwhelm that he had always yearned for. He looked at We Wuxian desperately.

When he could get a decent breath in, he choked out, “Wei Ying!”

"Right there?" Wei Wuxian asked, smirking a little. He knew what he was doing, he'd found a spot that was making Lan Wangji see stars so he kept thrusting the dildo there. He leaned down to pepper kisses along Lan Wangji's cheek, then jaw, then neck. There was no holding back a slight giggle as he nipped the junction between Lan Wangji's neck and collar. "It feels good, doesn't it? You take it so well Lan Zhan, it's driving me crazy."

The sound of Wei Wuxian’s snicker made Lan Wangji gasp and the praise nearly sent him overboard. That electric feeling rose up in him and threatened to take over. He realized he didn’t want it to end.

“Wei Ying,” he forced out as he put a shaky hand against the other’s chest. His next word took two tries to get out. “Nnnng—ss-stop. I don’t— not yet.”

At the words, Wei Wuxian immediately halted. A brief flicker of panic crossed over his face, worrying that maybe he’d hurt Lan Wangji or done something wrong. He pulled back from his neck to look at his face. The dildo was still inside him but he stopped moving it.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Lan Wangji breathed heavily for a moment but he nodded. When he caught his breath, he said, “I like...”

How did he say this? He couldn’t look at Wei Wuxian. He turned to the side and resisted the urge to cover his face. Quietly he tried again. “I like...not...” Okay, this was difficult. He’d never actually thought about what he did or what it might be called. “Not being allowed— I like being kept from... finishing... to get almost there but— stop... and start over.”

Okay, that was decent enough. He wanted to say more, to tell Wei Wuxian everything that he liked, but he was just so _shy_. Also, that would be quite a long list.

“Oh.”

Wei Wuxian was mostly relieved to hear that he hadn’t hurt Lan Wangji. In fact, he’d been doing so well, Lan Wangji had wanted to cum, but he was holding back. He hesitantly let go of the dildo and instead, moved down to kiss Lan Wangji deeply. His hands skimmed his chest as he did, finding his nipples again to pinch and rub between his fingers.

When he pulled away for air, Wei Wuxian grinned at him.

“I think I get it,” he said. “And I meant it when I said you really are driving me crazy.”

Every time Wei Wuxian played with his nipples; it pulled some sort of sound out of Lan Wangji. He didn’t like how easily Wei Wuxian was making him so noisy; he was usually silent. But it just felt so overwhelming, so _good_... 

He stared up at Wei Wuxian, breathless and flushed. A tingling feeing swirled in his stomach at those words. He felt the need to reciprocate, to tell him how _he_ was driving Lan Wangji crazy too. He let go of his leg and let it fall to the side, and his other hand reached up to rub at the place between Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoulder, staring at it in place of looking at his beautiful face.

“I like it when you talk,” he mumbled.

“You like it when I talk?” Wei Wuxian said. He pressed another kiss to Lan Wangji’s lips. “You’re in luck then. Talking is what I do best.” Kiss. “You like it when I tell you how good you are… How you make me feel…” Kiss. “You make such pretty noises. You’re the most handsome man I have ever seen and I’m so lucky…”

Lan Wangji’s face burned and he could only return the kisses and stare wide-eyed up at Wei Wuxian every time he spoke. He swallowed roughly. He wanted to tell him more, give him a list of all the things he wanted him to do, _I want you to tease me, praise me, gag me, tie me up, make me beg, tell me how taboo this is._ He went through his list of things he’d imagined Wei Wuxian doing to him, but none of it came out. He would tell him eventually. Little by little.

Wei Wuxian’s hands skimmed his sides, his thighs, squeezing the tender flesh there. He still couldn’t believe that he was doing this to a _prince_ of all people. The lingering anxiety of being caught by someone else in the palace was still on his mind but he figured it was worth it just to see Lan Wangji like this.

A finger traced Lan Wangji’s rim, circling where the glass dildo was still stretching him full. He seemed to really enjoy being penetrated like this. Wei Wuxian wondered what it might be like to be inside him, that hot, tight warmth encasing his cock…

“I know I said to take things one step at a time…” Wei Wuxian breathed. He licked his lips and gave the dildo a small tug. “But Lan Zhan, I… would really like to fuck you.”

Lan Wangji shivered and his legs shook when Wei Wuxian’s hand squeezed him and traced where the toy was lodged inside him. He took a shaky breath and watched Wei Wuxian’s focused expression.

It didn’t take him more than a second to react to his statement, though.

“Please,” he said. Then he added, “you don’t have to ask.”

_I would have been happy if you just crawled into bed and fucked me awake_ , he didn’t say.

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. He had come to the palace to tell Lan Wangji that he liked him, _fancied_ him. At best, he’d thought maybe they’d kiss. The last thing he thought would happen would be he’d be losing his virginity by fucking the prince of GusuLan.

“What did I do to deserve you…?” He asked idly as he rubbed his semi-hard cock against Lan Wangji’s thigh. Ever since he heard Lan Wangji’s moans and cries, the blood had started to rush down again. He brushed up against Lan Wangji’s own hard, throbbing cock with a breathy moan of his own. “I’m almost there. As soon as I can, I’ll fuck you good. You’ll never want that dildo again.” Wei Wuxian kissed his cheeks, his voice lowering to a husky whisper. “I’ll take good care of you, Lan Er-Gege.”

Lan Wangji made a choked sound in the back of his throat. Something in him broke then, something that had been holding him back before. The way Wei Wuxian called him so affectionately, so _teasingly_ , the prospect of being _taken care of_ and fucked so well that the glass dildo wouldn’t satisfy him anymore… all of it hit him in just the right spot. 

He brushed Wei Wuxian’s beautifully messy bangs back and cupped his cheeks.

“Wei Ying,” he said. His voice was quiet and by the time he got to the end, it was just a whisper. “For the past few weeks I’ve thought about you sneaking back here and fucking me. Just like my old fantasies from when we first met but even more now that I know you.”

“When we were teenagers?” Wei Wuxian asked, meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes. He’d thought of him ever since he’d stolen that wine from the party all those years ago? He squeezed Lan Wangji’s thigh and rutted up against him again as his cock twitched almost into full hardness. “Did you fantasise about me? The thief of the night breaking in here but instead of stealing wine or riches, he creeps to your bedroom and takes you in your sleep.” Wei Wuxian hummed. “A pretty, virginal thing you are, a prince with a plan to be pure until marriage. You sob into your pillow, it’s so wrong but it feels so good… So, you lie back and take it, like a good boy, don’t you, Er-Gege?”

Lan Wangji hadn’t been prepared for that at all. It was like Wei Wuxian opened up his mind, found his deepest desires and picked them out one by one to dangle in front of him. Halfway through Wei Wuxian’s speech he’d taken his hand away and slapped it over his own mouth while he looked at Wei Wuxian with something between shock, fear, and unbelievable arousal. How could _words_ do more to him than physical stimulation? It made no sense, and yet he glanced down and — sure enough, precum dripped onto his stomach.

He made a sound behind his hand and as soon as Wei Wuxian said the words _good boy_ he was nodding quickly.

Things had definitely escalated and quickly. Wei Wuxian pried Lan Wangji’s hand away so he could kiss him again. Once they parted, he giggled. “I see you liked that. You’re so filthy. But ah, lucky for you.”

Sometime during his speech, Wei Wuxian’s own cock had fully hardened. He reached down and gently tugged the glass dildo still deep inside of Lan Wangji until it came free with a small pop. Instead, he rubbed his own hard cock against the wet, open hole, but didn’t enter yet.

“I like it too,” he finished.

Lan Wangji whimpered as Wei Wuxian took the dildo out of him. He felt empty now. His breaths were uneven and shallow and he watched Wei Wuxian with anticipation. How was he going to last through this? Well, even if he came first, he’d sit up and let Wei Wuxian fuck his mouth instead. The truth of Wei Wuxian’s words hit him and he shivered. He _was_ filthy, wasn’t he? He loved being called pure and virginal, but there was something deeply arousing about being told _that._ It might be the taboo thing, he mused.

Wei Wuxian grabbed Lan Wangji’s thighs and pushed them both up against his chest, bending him in two and lifting his back slightly off the sheets so they could both watch as Wei Wuxian’s cock slowly began to disappear inside Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian let out a long, loud moan as he sunk all the way in. He’d heard what people said about sex, seen the drawings, but none of them held a light to how it actually felt.

Lan Wangji was so hot and tight inside, clinging desperately around his cock. It was taking all of his willpower not to immediately start pounding into his willing body. Wei Wuxian let his eyes close as he tilted his head back, fingernails digging into his thighs. 

“Lan Zhan…” he whined. “You feel better than I thought.”

Lan Wangji watched with wide eyes as Wei Wuxian entered him. As soon as his cock passed the rim, Lan Wangji’s hands flew to grab the pillows behind him and he took in a sharp breath. It was _big._ Bigger than his dildo, not by too much but enough to be noticeable. The second thing he noticed was how _warm_ it was. It wasn’t anything like the cold glass, even if he’d warmed it with his mouth first.

His legs shook under Wei Wuxian’s hands and he breathed in short, quick inhales punctuated by a pause. He wanted to beg him to move, but something else needed to be said first.

“We have to… be quiet,” he forced out. When Wei Wuxian didn’t immediately start fucking him after that, he let out a frankly bratty whimper and shifted a little, looking between Wei Wuxian and where his cock was stuffed into him.

“Hmm, couldn’t bear to catch their prince in a position like this.” Wei Wuxian whispered. He leaned down and kissed Lan Wangji’s jaw. Steadily, he pulled almost all the way out to thrust back in. And again. And again. Each time, Wei Wuxian’s breath was shaky, small moans coming out with every movement. “Hold onto me if you like, bite me, scratch me. Do whatever you want.”

Lan Wangji fully intended to take advantage of that. He wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian’s shoulders and kept him locked in. It felt so good to be folded up and trapped like this. One thing he didn’t like about masturbating was how often he was exposed in such a big room. Wei Wuxian on top of him made him feel secure. 

But it wasn’t nearly fast enough. Lan Wangji never went slow. Once he had prepared himself and warmed himself up with his fingers, he fucked himself fast and shallow from start to finish. This was slow and deep, and it was somehow _more_ intense.

“Go faster,” he ordered.

“So demanding!” Wei Wuxian cooed in his ear. He kissed and nipped at Lan Wangji’s neck, hovering close so he could occasionally pull back and kiss his lips. As requested, Wei Wuxian began to move faster, sacrificing a little bit of deepness for speed.

Lan Wangji arched his back and pressed his head into the sheets when Wei Wuxian did as he said. His mouth hung open and he panted as that familiar pleasure started up again.

“Yes,” he breathed only loud enough for Wei Wuxian to barely hear, squeezing Wei Wuxian a little in his arms, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Wei Wuxian tried to angle his hips in different ways, seeking the spot that he had found before that had Lan Wangji crying out. Even as he did, he kept a steady space, pounding into Lan Wangji with enthusiasm, and a mantra of his name on his lips.

“So good Lan Zhan, you take me so well,” he whispered in his ear. “You’re such a good boy. I’m pretty sure you were made for this, for me.”

Lan Wangji took one arm off Wei Wuxian so he could put his hand over his mouth again. If he praised him again, he thought he might cum... Wei Wuxian was brutally hitting his sweet spot and he was already worked up from his words. His legs were shaking already and the intensity of it was pushing tears out of his eyes.

He nodded along to Wei Wuxian’s claims, _yes, I was made for this, I don’t want to do anything else._

“So tight… So hot…” Wei Wuxian whined. He really wasn’t going to last much longer. Up until this moment, he’d been a virgin, so could anyway really blame him? “I’m gonna cum… Ah… Should I pull out? Or do you want me to cum inside?”

If he didn’t answer quickly, there wouldn’t be much of a choice in the matter.

Lan Wangji pulled his hand away immediately.

“Cum in me,” he said breathlessly. The idea of it brought him to the edge and he dug his nails into Wei Wuxian’s back, trying to hold on just a little longer. “Cum in me,” he repeated, “ _please_. I’m —" He broke off with a low grunt. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, or even pull his legs up a little higher so he could reach it with his mouth, but he wanted more to wait as long as he could.

There was no refusing that. Wei Wuxian nodded quickly, his pace increasing though his thrusts became more shallow. He was chasing his own ends, any minute now, he’d cum. Had he been able to last a bit longer, he was sure that he would’ve been able to make Lan Wangji cum with his dick alone. There were many more opportunities for that though. Wei Wuxian reached down between them and pumped Lan Wangji’s cock quickly as he met his end. He let out a raspy moan, burying his face into the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. His hips stuttered and stilled until his cock was buried completely in his partner as he came.

Lan Wangji had barely needed the help. As soon as he felt the stream inside him, he made a choked sound and just about went to heaven. It was like he was being claimed, and he loved it. Wei Wuxian didn’t have to stroke him once before he was cumming too, arching his back again and opening his mouth as bliss took over. His legs were shaking like leaves and his hands dug themselves into Wei Wuxian’s hair.

For a few moments, Wei Wuxian remained there, buried deep inside Lan Wangji as he attempted to catch his breath. He could hardly believe what had just happened. Had he really had sex with Lan Wangji? 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian mumbled against his neck. He pressed a small kiss there and then moved up to kiss his lips. 

After he moved back, Wei Wuxian made the effort to finally pull out of Lan Wangji. His gaze flickered down just to see his cum spill out of his hole. Gods. He really had done this.

Lan Wangji whimpered quietly as Wei Wuxian pulled out. He was exhausted from the powerful orgasm and just let his legs go limp and dropped his hands onto the bed. He had cum on him, so instinctively he brought his hand back up and wiped as much of it as possible before he licked it off his hand.

“We’ve made a mess of your sheets.” Wei Wuxian commented. He sat back on his haunches and took a moment just to admire a well-fucked Lan Wangji. “I think we both need a bath.”

Lan Wangji hummed in agreement as he licked the rest of the cum off his fingers. It wouldn’t be the first time he asked for a bath in the middle of the night. Besides... Wei Wuxian probably needed one anyway if he was exclusively bathing in stream water.

“Thank you,” he said before he sat up and searched for his clothes.

Wei Wuxian hummed as he watched him get up. Lan Wangji was easily the most handsome man that Wei Wuxian had ever laid his eyes on and here he got to watch him walk around naked with his seed dripping down his legs.

“Thank you?” He asked. “What are you thanking me for?”

Lan Wangji dresses back into his pajamas before he looked back at Wei Wuxian and said, “For living up to your promise.”

He went to the head of the bed and pulled on a light blue rope that hung next to it.

“My promise? What, that I’d fuck you good enough that you’d never want that dildo again?” Wei Wuxian said smugly. A smirk tugged on his lips as he leaned back. He made no move to fix his nudity, seemingly comfortable with lounging around naked on Lan Wangji’s bed.

Lan Wangji blinked happily. “Mn.”

He went to lean over Wei Wuxian and kiss him, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he _could_. His life had changed quite dramatically in such a short time; he was no longer a sweet virgin prince as some people called him.

That was okay with him.


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a bath and then have some more sex. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention of impregnation kink toward the end

“I have to let Xiong back in here,” Lan Wangji said.

Panic flickered through Wei Wuxian’s eyes. 

“Ah, do you have to? Please don’t,” he whined. “I won’t be able to cope at all! We were having such a nice time, don’t be so mean. What if he bites off my dick? Then I’ll never be able to fuck you again!”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched. “I have to,” he said, “The servants must go into the bathroom to prepare the bath. I will keep him on his box.” He kissed Wei Wuxian again before he went to the door to the bathroom and opened it. Xiong had been sleeping on the floor and jumped up happily. He greeted Lan Wangji with a submissive curl and Lan Wangji pet him for a moment before telling him to go to his place. Xiong trotted over to the box and lay down on it. Just as he did that, a knock came to the door.

Lan Wangji opened the door just enough for him to tell the night servant to draw a bath, then he closed it and returned to the bed.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes were fixed on Xiong. He would never get used to this dog thing; he was sure of it. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down as best he could and when Lan Wangji returned to the bed, he immediately latched himself upon his arm.

“You really have no concern for the safety of my manhood,” he grumbled.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian into his lap and hugged him. “He will not bite you,” he said, “he is a good dog. He follows my orders. He gives kisses and cuddles, not bites.”

“I only want kisses and cuddles from you.” Wei Wuxian said. He was content to settle in Lan Wangji’s lap, his legs curling up towards his chest as he nuzzled against his body. Lan Wangji was a source of safety and contentment. He hadn’t known him long but it felt like he could make a home with him.

Lan Wangji hummed and cupped Wei Wuxian’s cheek, turning his face so he could kiss him many times in sequence. It felt so nice… He still couldn’t believe that it was real. Wei Wuxian liked him and wanted to kiss him and fuck him and it was _real._ After a minute he stopped kissing and asked, “Can you stay with me tomorrow?”

Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji. The idea of staying was very appealing. If he was gone for another day, there likely wouldn’t be too much fuss at the camp, so that wasn’t an issue. However… how did Lan Wangji plan to hide him in the palace?

“I would love to but… I can’t just walk around here, right?” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed and cast an illusion spell on Wei Wuxian. He became translucent and half-visible — to anyone who wasn’t either of them or someone else who was as skilled as him in illusion magic, he completely disappeared. “As long as you behave and are quiet and do not touch things you can,” he said before he released the spell.

Wei Wuxian took a moment to register what he’d done. He looked down at himself with wide eyes. “Whoa!”

Turning back to Lan Wangji, he said; “Was I invisible? How does this work? Also, if I was then…ah… I could really just walk around naked.”

Lan Wangji grimaced a bit, but nodded. “You _could_ ,” he said, “But we have to be careful. Anyone who is skilled in illusion magic can tell that I am hiding something. Anyone at my level or above can see you. There is only one other person in this palace who could see you. My shifu usually stays in his side of the palace. But you will need to stay... out of sight, so to speak, just in case.”

Wei Wuxian laughed.

“I get it. So, _don’t_ walk around naked, even though you would very much like it if I did,” he teased, pinching Lan Wangji’s side. He grinned at him. “I’ll behave, I promise. Anything is worth it to spend a whole day with you.”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched and he couldn’t stop the little smile that forced its way there. Wei Wuxian’s teasing was too much... 

“I would _not_ like you to be naked,” he clarified, “I cannot be distracted during training.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Wei Wuxian ran a finger down his chest. “Clothes just seem so pointless when we’re only going to come back in here to roll around in the sheets by the time night falls.”

Lan Wangji hummed and stroked Wei Wuxian’s cheek and looked down at his body. He was so bare… Lan Wangji loved it. He loved how warm and supple he was everywhere he touched. He ran his hand over Wei Wuxian’s thigh and then his side. “Maybe I will have time in the afternoon to return here,” he said. They could hear the bathroom door open next door as the servants went inside to fill the bath.

"Oh, yes?" Wei Wuxian giggled a little. He bit his lip at the feel of Lan Wangji's hand on his side, his thigh. Could he just touch him forever? He'd be okay with that. They could spend eternity in each other's embrace. "And what would you propose we do, Lan Zhan?"

Lan Wangji hummed again in thought and squeezed Wei Wuxian’s side. “We’ll see,” he said before he leaned in for more kisses. He was content to kiss him until a soft knock came on the door and a servant said on the other side, “Your bath is ready, your highness. Would you like attendance?”

Lan Wangji pulled away and called out, “No. I would like privacy, please. Thank you.”

“Of course, your highness.”

After he heard the door close and footsteps going down the hall, he stood up with Wei Wuxian in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Xiong looked up from his box but didn’t move.

Wei Wuxian let out a small squeak when he was hauled up into Lan Wangji's arms. He held onto him tightly, arms around his neck with a cheeky smile. Being carried by Lan Wangji was vaguely arousing, given how he had picked him up with ease. He must have some hidden strength in those arms.

Lan Wangji studied that cheeky smile as he paused to open the door and as he walked into the bathroom. It was almost as large as his bedroom, and the bath was luxurious. It was long and the head of it had a slant for reclining, and a smaller tub underneath the edge for hair washing. It was meant for _being_ bathed, not really bathing by oneself, but there was enough space for both of them to sit comfortably. He took Wei Wuxian to the bath and gently lowered him into it before he went to find some ribbon for himself to tie his hair up. He kind of wanted to wash Wei Wuxian’s hair with the special soaps and oils he had… He watched Wei Wuxian thoughtfully. What would it look like?

“I know I’m the most handsome man you’ve ever seen but do you have to stare so intensely?” Wei Wuxian asked when he noticed. He quickly settled into the hot water with a sigh. How long had it been since he’d been able to bathe in hot water? It felt so good on his skin… He wanted to stay in there forever. "Lan Zhan, your bath is so nice."

Lan Wangji turned away after that started going through the drawers. He decided he wasn’t too interested in taking a bath himself, he could wipe himself down with a wet cloth and be fine. He _did_ want to wash Wei Wuxian’s hair, though. He eventually found the box of supplies his nanny always brought out during bath time and took it over to the tub. There was a stool behind the bath for the nanny to sit while she washed his hair, and he sat there now. “Go under; wet your hair then lean back here,” he said, tapping the end of the tub in front of him that was slanted.

Wei Wuxian did as he was told. He dunked his head under the bath water to wet his hair and then leaned back where Lan Wangji had shown him. It was hard to believe that Lan Wangji lived in this life of luxury every day and then chose to come and see him with the refugees where they bathed in a stream and pissed outside. Perhaps he was just a fool who should’ve seen that Lan Wangji had in fact liked him for longer than he realised.

Lan Wangji gathered Wei Wuxian’s hair and pulled it over the back of the tub and took the bar of hair soap and rubbed some on his hands. He had never done this before, but he’d had it done so many times, it had to be intuitive. The soap was silky and smooth, and he knew it was made of milk and oils — the soap for his body was made of the same thing, but different oils apparently. He never paid much attention to the exact ingredients. 

When his hands were soapy, he started at the top and began massaging Wei Wuxian’s scalp. His nanny would probably notice the soap was smaller… 

“I like your hair,” he said softly as he worked, “It is very wavy.”

"Mmm thank you." Wei Wuxian mumbled. He let his eyes close as he leaned into Lan Wangji's touch. He'd never been pampered like this before but he had a feeling he could get used to it. Bathing in the stream when he got back was going to be disappointing after this. He let out a long sigh. "Lan Zhan, it feels so nice."

Lan Wangji hummed in response. He washed Wei Wuxian’s hair carefully before he took the pitcher and collected water from the bath to pour over it and rinse it into the smaller tub at his feet. He worked quietly until it was done, then he stood up and bent over to collect his hair and get as much of it into a bun as he could. Then he undressed and took the body soap and climbed into the tub, sitting facing Wei Wuxian. It wasn’t as hot now, but it was still quite warm. 

“Wow, this tub really is big enough to fit two of us, huh?” Wei Wuxian commented. He smiled as he was handed the soap and began to lather his body in. Every product made his skin tingle like he was scrubbing away layers of dirt that he hadn’t previously known was there.

Lan Wangji studied Wei Wuxian in the soft light from the candle lamps all around the bathroom. His hair wasn’t fluffy anymore, it was wet and hung down his back now. He looked different without those messy bangs around his face, but he was still strikingly beautiful. He was prettier than many nobles and royals he had seen, even without the proper grooming to be one. He reached out and touched Wei Wuxian’s cheek and lightly stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, just because he could.

Immediately, Wei Wuxian leaned into Lan Wangji’s hand. His silver eyes were lidded as he looked back at the man touching him. Was it possible to fall in love so quickly? They hadn’t known each other long but Wei Wuxian felt drawn to him. As Lan Wangji touched his lip, his breath hitched a little. There was something so intimate about the action.

Lan Wangji felt the dip below Wei Wuxian’s lip and his own lips parted in focus. He scooted forward and put his other hand on the bottom of Wei Wuxian’s neck and slowly leaned in. He closed his eyes when their noses brushed and didn’t actually kiss him until a few seconds later. He didn’t ever want to get used to this feeling.

Wei Wuxian hummed a little into the kiss. He opened his mouth willingly for Lan Wangji, scooting forwards to get closer to him. Every kiss was better than the last. 

“Careful, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered when they parted. He smiled lazily. “Keep kissing me like that and we won’t be getting any cleaner.”

Lan Wangji really couldn’t handle Wei Wuxian’s smiles. He sucked in a breath but didn’t move back. Instead he just settled to where his knees were around Wei Wuxian’s thighs. “But I want to kiss you,” he argued.

Wei Wuxian draped his arms over Lan Wangji’s shoulders. They were so close to each other now, their bare skin sliding against each other in the hot water.

“I like kissing you too,” he said and kissed him once again.

Lan Wangji pressed himself closer and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. He leaned on Wei Wuxian, pushing him down so he was laying against the slanted back of the tub again. He just kissed him for a minute or two, but soon he pulled away and moved down a little so he could start kissing and sucking on his collarbone.

Wei Wuxian gasped and tilted his head further back for Lan Wangji to better access him. He should’ve known that things would’ve ended up like this. Ever since he asked if they were moving too fast and Lan Wangji had said no, he knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other. Wei Wuxian laced his soapy hands through Lan Wangji’s hair and groaned.

That sound made Lan Wangji bristle as an intense feeling ran through him. He wanted _something_ , he wasn’t completely sure what. He took that energy out on Wei Wuxian’s collarbone and bit on it. Then he searched around for the soap that had been left at the bottom of the bath and pulled it above the water so he could lather it on his right hand. He first went to Wei Wuxian’s face, gently rubbing his soapy fingers over his cheeks, his forehead, his nose.

At the feel of the soap on his face, Wei Wuxian couldn’t repress a giggle. What was Lan Wangji doing? Was this some kind of practice he’d never heard of? Regardless, he kept his hands in his hair and didn’t complain, letting Lan Wangji do whatever he wanted.

Lan Wangji carefully rubbed soap on Wei Wuxian’s face, then he took a cloth rag from the side of the tub and wet it before washing the soap off, making sure not to leave any. Then he put more soap on his hands and put the soap bar on the little stand next to the tub so they wouldn’t lose it again, before he started running his hands over Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoulders. His skin was soft here and Lan Wangji found himself rubbing it probably more than was necessary to clean him. He just couldn’t get enough of _touching_ him, he had never been able to touch someone’s body so intimately and he was drawn to Wei Wuxian, he wanted his hands on him at all times. He eventually brought the rag back to wash Wei Wuxian off, then he took the soap and put it under the water so he could rub it directly against the rest of his body.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian mumbled. The feeling of someone else washing his body was oddly arousing. He squirmed a little under his touch, breath heavy. He couldn’t believe what Lan Wangji did to him. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, not even close, and he didn’t want it to ever stop.

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Wuxian when he heard his name. The way he looked at the moment, how he was watching him and how he was breathing… it was captivating. Lan Wangji felt a twinge of sexual interest at the sight that had been bubbling up over the last few minutes, but he decided to let it simmer. His hands went around to rub up and down his back, then he moved away so he could settle between Wei Wuxian’s legs. He picked up one leg and pulled it up above the water so he could wash it. When he was done with that he pushed it to Wei Wuxian’s chest so he could wash his feet too. 

“Your skin will be softer now,” he whispered as he put that leg down and pulled the other up to do the same to it. “I want to give you the lotion too. So it will be extra soft like mine.”

“Okay.” Wei Wuxian gave him a small nod. The pang of arousal only got worse as Lan Wangji lifted his legs up to his chest. He had been so eager to take him in his bed, when he had begged him so prettily for is cock, but in this bathtub he felt oddly… willing to let Lan Wangji do whatever he wanted with him.

When Lan Wangji was done washing Wei Wuxian off, he took a short moment to rub the soap on his chest and inner thighs where cum had stained him. It didn’t matter too much to him if he was dirty in the morning. He always had physical training after breakfast and so he didn’t actually get dressed in his normal princely attire until after he’d washed down before lunch. 

Wei Wuxian's eyes were drawn to where Lan Wangji scrubbed away the dried cum. _He_ had done that to him, and some of it was _his_ cum. In fact, a lot of it was probably still inside him. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

Lan Wangji set the soap back on the stand and returned to laying against Wei Wuxian. He stretched his legs out behind him and propped himself up on his forearms against the slanted back of the tub and enjoyed his position for a moment as he nibbled on a spot at the base of Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I am excited about tomorrow,” he said quietly.

"Me too," Wei Wuxian said. "And I'm still in disbelief that a _prince_ has let me in his bed."

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched and he bit a little harder on that skin. There was a cute redness forming there already. “Status doesn’t mean anything to me,” he said, “You are just as pretty as the other princes and nobles I liked. Prettier than most of them. And I like how you talk to me. You would look good by my side. You are even more perfect than my brother’s consort, even though he was raised in the palace. No need for you to disbelieve.”

“Someone as handsome as Lan Wangji thinks I’m pretty, can’t you see why I regularly feel the need to pinch myself and make sure I’m not dreaming.” Wei Wuxian replied. He made a small whimper when Lan Wangji bit him but only leaned closer to him.

Lan Wangji hummed. “But you said you know that you are handsome,” he argued, “Why are you doubting now?” He didn’t wait for an answer because he wanted more kisses. He kissed Wei Wuxian a few times. Acting on a whim, he ran his hands down Wei Wuxian’s body and under his thighs so he could pick them up and push his legs up to his chest. He liked getting to move him around like this.

Wei Wuxian felt his cheeks flush when Lan Wangji pushed his legs up. He smiled, though it was a little twitchy with his embarrassment. “I say a lot of things Lan Zhan, doesn’t mean I entirely believe them. False confidence gets you everywhere in life.”

That was surprising. Did Wei Wuxian really not think himself as attractive as he was? “You are beautiful,” he insisted, “that is a fact. It is not just my opinion. You will see if you join me here.”

He felt a bit ornery and decided to play around. He took one hand off Wei Wuxian’s thigh and slid it down between his legs. He found that spot on his perineum and pressed up in little circles, watching his face closely for a reaction.

At the touch, Wei Wuxian let out a small breathy gasp. He whined low in his throat and met Lan Wangji’s eyes. How devious of him! Taking advantage of this moment to touch him like that, not that he minded. Little sparks of pleasure travelled up his body every time he pressed there. 

“Lan Zhan…” he mumbled. “Already raring to go again?”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji leaned in to kiss Wei Wuxian a couple times before he moved back to work on the slowly blooming hickey he had been making on his neck. “Be very quiet,” he said against his skin, “Do you like what I’m doing?”

“Yes,” Wei Wuxian nodded. It made his thighs tremble a little, he squeezed Lan Wangji’s shoulders. Asking him to be quiet was a bold claim but he understood what was at stake here. He didn’t want to risk anything so he would do his best to behave. He wanted to keep seeing Lan Wangji after all.

Lan Wangji hummed and closed his eyes. He was content to just suck on Wei Wuxian’s neck and press against that spot for a while. At some point he wanted to press a finger inside to press directly against it, but he knew he needed his oil. They’d have to get out of the bath for that. He wanted to see if Wei Wuxian would ask for it before he lost his patience and just took him back into the bedroom.

Wei Wuxian had to bite his lip to stop himself from getting a bit too noisy. It was different to when Lan Wangji had done this before. He felt oddly vulnerable, but he _liked_ it. He wanted to be completely at Lan Wangji’s mercy right now. His legs fell a bit further open and he let out a shaky breath, his nails scraping the back of Lan Wangji’s neck as his cock steadily filled.

“You’re such a tease,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji pulled away so he could look at Wei Wuxian, though he didn’t stop moving his hand. “I’m a tease?” He asked, “I’m just enjoying myself. What do you want?”

It was a good question. What _did_ he want? He remembered how Lan Wangji had looked, flushed and well-fucked under him. In that moment, he had looked like he was experiencing pleasure beyond belief. The realisation struck that Wei Wuxian wanted to feel that kind of pleasure too, just to try it and see if he liked it.

Gripping Lan Wangji’s shoulders tighter, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I want you inside me.”

Lan Wangji honestly hadn’t expected that. He’d expected perhaps something about fingering. His body shook a little at the imagined feeling of it. He had to force himself to think and not let it go too far. Sucking in a breath, he pulled away and stood up. He got himself a towel and brought Wei Wuxian one as well. He had something he wanted to do before they returned to the bedroom.

Wei Wuxian watched as Lan Wangji pulled away from him. He wondered if he’d said something wrong. Perhaps, he didn’t want to be on top? Wei Wuxian would definitely make accommodations if that was the case but… it would be a little disappointing, especially since he’d seen the length on that magnificent cock of his.

Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Wuxian when he didn't also stand up. “Get up and dry off,” he said softly, “I can’t fuck you in the tub.”

He picked up the soaps and went to the cabinet where his nanny kept their things. He set the hair and body soap back and took out the jar of body lotion and the bottle of hair oil.

There weren’t many words that could make Wei Wuxian blush but this was certainly one of those rare times. 

“Yes sir,” he whimpered and quickly got up and out of the bathtub. He took hold of the towel Lan Wangji had brought him and dried off as fast as he could, eager to see what else Lan Wangji had under his sleeve.

Lan Wangji’s brow twitched up. He liked the sound of that. He didn’t comment, though. He wrapped his towel around his waist and then took a couple of ribbons and a soft brush and brought them over with the lotion and oil, standing behind the other. He first put some oil on the brush and then carefully skimmed it over Wei Wuxian’s wet hair before brushing it more thoroughly. This would certainly make his hair shiny and less frizzy, but hopefully it wouldn’t straighten it out. 

He then separated Wei Wuxian’s hair into three parts and then quickly braided them. He pulled the braided parts up and twisted them into a low bun the way he always had his hair made into in the mornings for training. He wanted to see how curly his hair would get after being braided wet. Once his hair was secure, he took down his own hair from its messy bun and brushed it smooth before he set the brush down and grabbed the jar of lotion and gathered some on his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then began slowly rubbing it into Wei Wuxian’s skin, starting with his sides.

There surely wasn’t anything better in the world than being pampered by Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian let out a small sigh and closed his eyes as Lan Wangji got to work. It was a little uncomfortable to sit through it with a semi, but Lan Wangji’s fingers worked magic.

Lan Wangji meticulously rubbed the lotion into Wei Wuxian’s skin until it was soaked in. He could feel the difference already; it was so clean and soft and smooth now. He spent his time on Wei Wuxian’s thighs and behind, squeezing them as he rubbed the lotion on. Yes, he was abusing his task, but he saw an opportunity to touch Wei Wuxian and he took it.

He also spent his time on his neck and shoulders, squeezing and pushing them the way his servants did to him. He wondered if Wei Wuxian had ever had a real massage before. He decided that he’d order one for him when he became his consort.

When his hands were tingling and he had finally finished, he put the lotion away and went to unplug the drain on the tub. They had a useful system where they could just drain the tub into pipes that led down to the outside. Pulling water up into faucets required manipulation magic that all servants were required to have and it had to be manually heated and carried into the tub, but at least they didn’t have to pick it up and tip it over to empty it.

He led Wei Wuxian by the hand back into the bedroom. When they were away from the door, Lan Wangji went back and called Xiong away from his box so he could put him in the bathroom again. He felt bad for Xiong, but at least there was a pillow in the bathroom for him.

He returned to the bed and took a pillow off of it and put it on the ground next to it. “Bend over the bed,” he told Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian didn’t at all mind having Lan Wangji put his hands all over him. He couldn’t describe the feeling, having all this lotion and oil rubbed into his body. Was this what Lan Wangji went through every time he had a bath? No wonder he felt so soft all the time.

When they reached the bedroom again, Wei Wuxian’s cheeks immediately turned red at Lan Wangji’s request. He nodded meekly and scurried to do just that, bending over the bed. He rested his arms on the sheets, leaning his cheek on them as he didn’t hesitate to spread his legs further apart.

“I’m waiting, Lan Zhan,” he said.

Lan Wangji took the oil from the bedside table and returned to kneel behind Wei Wuxian. He oiled up two fingers and then used his other hand to push his left cheek up and out. He loved how it felt under his hand, it was so squishy...

He slowly pushed one finger inside. He rubbed it in and out, pressing down as he searched for his prostate.

Wei Wuxian inhaled shakily at the intrusion. He’d never done anything like this before. The few times he’d gotten himself off, he’d only ever touched his cock. He hadn’t even considered the idea that this was possible until Lan Wangji had begged him for it. The finger inside him was strange but not uncomfortable.

Then, the finger dragged across his prostate and Wei Wuxian let out an undignified high-pitched whimper. 

“Oh… Do that again,” he mumbled. “Please.”

Lan Wangji froze his hand and pressed down on that spot, memorizing its location in his mind. That sound had made his cock twitch with interest. He started pushing against the spot in short movements for a moment before he pulled his finger out and then placed another finger next to it and circled the rim for a few seconds. He thought about what it would feel like to push his cock into that wet heat... he licked his lips.

Wei Wuxian whined as soon as the fingers had been pulled out. His cock had fully hardened under the careful press against his prostate and was rubbing up against the sheets. As the two fingers hovered over his wet hole, he pushed his hips back against them to tempt him.

“Don’t leave me waiting. Come on, Lan Zhan, pretty please…” he said.

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Wuxian with interest. He knew he liked it when he talked, that was no surprise. But he wanted more of that. “Do you want it?” He asked, goading Wei Wuxian into giving him more than just please.

Talking had always been what he was good at, even in these kinds of situations. So, Wei Wuxian didn’t hesitate in looking over his shoulder at Lan Wangji with lidded silver eyes.

“Yes, yes… Please, Lan Er-Gege, I want your fingers inside me,” he begged shamelessly.

Lan Wangji hummed low and pressed both fingers past the tight ring. He made a few slow strokes in and out, swooping down to rub against that sweet spot each time they went in.

Wei Wuxian’s whole body trembled. He shifted to spread his legs even further apart (as if that were possible) and moaned into his arm. If he was weak for just two fingers, how was he going to cope when Lan Wangji put his much bigger cock inside him? Oh, he ached for it. He couldn’t wait to feel him inside.

When Wei Wuxian moved his legs further apart, Lan Wangji pulled out his fingers and grabbed his right leg and lifted it up to set his knee on the bed. He took Wei Wuxian’s arm and hooked it under his knee so he could hold himself up. Lan Wangji then returned to put both fingers back inside him and started lightly spreading them apart. He was impatient and wanted to fuck him already...

The fingers of his other hand curled into the sheet. Wei Wuxian moaned obscenely, clutching his leg and pressing his face into the bed. The noises his body was making as Lan Wangji thrusted his fingers in and out of him were vulgar, he was embarrassingly wet and open already. Surely, it would be easy to press his cock in. Though, his cock was rather long so would it all fit?

Lan Wangji lost his patience and took his fingers out and let his towel fall from his hips. His cock sprang free from the confinement and he had to fight not to just slam into the other already. He took the oil and spread it over it, then reached around and gave Wei Wuxian’s a few strokes to lube it up as well. Then he lined his cock up with Wei Wuxian’s hole and slowly pushed inside.

It was so _hot_ , so tight... he bit his bottom lip and let out a quiet whimper.

"Ah, Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian whined. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips back against his slow press. It felt even bigger when it was inside him and it stretched him so wide. "You're so big... Oh, Lan Zhan... Lan Er-Gege please..."

Lan Wangji put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s hips and pulled him back a little until he was completely sheathed inside him. He moved back and then forward, slowly thrusting in and out to get used to it. The way his cock slid in and out was mesmerizing and it made his legs shake a little. 

“Do you want me to touch you now?” He asked softly, “or would you like me to finish first and you can finish in my mouth?”

Wei Wuxian squealed a little as Lan Wangji seated himself all the way inside. Gods, he swore that he could feel him all the way in his stomach. He was so dazed that he didn't even realise that Lan Wangji had asked him a question until he finally settled down from the initial high.

"I... want to finish in your mouth," he breathed, a small smile tugging on his lips. "You treat me so well. Tell me, does it feel good inside me?"

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said breathlessly. He picked up the pace once he got used to the movements and began roughly fucking Wei Wuxian into the bed. “Very good,” he added, his voice rough.

As soon as Lan Wangji’s thrusts picked up, Wei Wuxian let out a small sob amongst his moans. He had to muffle them into the sheets, for he didn’t want to wake anybody else in the palace. His cock was hitting all the right spots. How could something like this feel so good? 

“Harder, harder, Lan Er-Gege…!” Wei Wuxian cried anyway. “Fuck, it feels so good! You’re really messing up my insides…!”

Lan Wangji eagerly obeyed Wei Wuxian’s demands. He held on tight to his hips and pulled them back each time he slammed his own forward. He had never felt something like this before… he was unused to the feeling of his cock being completely surrounded in this wet heat. It had only been a few minutes, but he already felt himself getting close. He leaned over Wei Wuxian and latched onto his shoulder so he could have something to do with his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and he fucked even faster and harder if that were even possible until he finally came inside the other with a low groan and a violent shiver. _Gods_ it felt so good…

“Ah! You came in me, you really came in me… Mmm, there’s so much of it… With this much, you could really get me pregnant haha… Wouldn’t that be a sight?” Wei Wuxian rambled, moaning at the hot gush inside him. His cock had rubbed up against the covers through every thrust and he had ended up dribbling precum all over it.

Lan Wangji’s grip tightened when Wei Wuxian mentioned getting pregnant. That _would_ be a sight indeed. If only… 

He gave a few last shoves before he pulled out, breathing heavily. He reached over to the bedside table to get a cloth and wipe up Wei Wuxian’s thighs from the cum that had leaked out as well as wipe the cum and oil off himself. Then he moved to sit next to Wei Wuxian with his back against the side of the bed. “Your turn,” he said breathlessly.

Wei Wuxian took a moment to catch his breath before nodding. He shuffled to his feet, almost falling over immediately once they touched the floor for his legs felt so incredibly weak. Lan Wangji really had fucked him silly. However, he was still burning with arousal so he took Lan Wangji’s hair in his hand and guided his cock towards his lips. It wouldn’t take him long to finish that was for sure.

Lan Wangji opened his mouth obediently and let out a low hum as Wei Wuxian’s cock passed his lips. He closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly while his right hand snuck between Wei Wuxian’s legs to insert two fingers again. His hole was wet with cum and his fingers slid in easily. He found his prostate and started rubbing it in short movements.

It had to be a sin how good this felt. Wei Wuxian let out a bit off cry as Lan Wangji’s fingers sunk in. With every push against his prostate, his cock leaked precum onto Lan Wangji’s tongue. He rocked his hips into him, fucking his mouth with ease at the same pace as the fingers were fucking into him.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered. “Oh, fuck… fuck… Lan Zhan…”

Lan Wangji moaned softly as Wei Wuxian pushed his cock in his mouth over and over. He loved how hot it was, he loved hearing Wei Wuxian’s panting and noises, he loved knowing that soon Wei Wuxian would cum in his mouth. He wanted to watch it this time; he waited with anticipation for the moment when he could pull away and watch the cum going into his mouth.

It didn’t take long. With the combined pressure on his prostate and Lan Wangji’s hot mouth, Wei Wuxian could hardly take it. His thighs trembled and he fisted Lan Wangji’s hair tighter. 

“Ah… I’m going to cum…” He moaned, hips beginning to stutter. He let out a breathy cry as he finally hit his climax. This was definitely the hardest he’d ever cum before.

As soon as Wei Wuxian’s body jolted, Lan Wangji wrapped his left hand around his cock and pushed him away so his cock was a couple inches away from his open mouth. He stroked Wei Wuxian’s cock as though he were squeezing the cum out of it and watched with arousal and fascination as it squirted into his mouth. He decided that he wanted to try this while touching himself; he was certain just the sight of it would bring him over the edge. 

When the stream slowed to a stop it fell onto his bottom lip and chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, which he licked clean.

Wei Wuxian was captivated by the sight. How was Lan Wangji so incredibly perfect in every way? It just wasn’t fair. Had he been any stronger, he would’ve gotten another erection immediately upon witnessing this.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he said before leaning down to kiss him.

Lan Wangji returned the kiss eagerly. He felt full of light and as heavy as a feather. When they parted, he pulled away from Wei Wuxian and stood up to get his clothes from the bathroom. He stopped to get a shirt and a blanket on his way back, then he pulled the covers back over the bed and put the pillow back on it. He lay down on top of the covers and opened his arms for Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian was happy to clamber in the bed with him, still fully in the nude. He curled up against his side, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his chest. Under his cheek, he could feel his beating heart and feel the rise and fall of his breathing.

Lan Wangji covered both of them in the blanket and then extinguished the light next to the bed. He rested his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and closed his eyes. They’d probably only get four or five hours of sleep before it was time to get up, but it was absolutely worth it.

After all the _exercise_ they’d been getting up to, Wei Wuxian felt surprisingly exhausted. He was surprised Lan Wangji had stayed awake as long as he had. Maybe it was the arousal that had kept him up. Even so, it didn’t take Wei Wuxian long to fall fast asleep in Lan Wangji’s arms. They had a whole day ahead of them.


	10. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian secretly tags along to watch Lan Wangji train for a duel, and learns why he's so incredibly OP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex this time, but don't worry there is PLENTY more coming up.
> 
> Lots of jiu jitsu descriptions here, I apologize.
> 
> Also disclaimer: this is a roleplay between me (who plays lwj) and biscuit (who plays wwx) so there might be inconsistencies (and there WILL be inaccuracies) so just bear with us and take the quirks with a grain of salt :) We're doing this for fun, not to be perfect

Lan Wangji was jolted awake when he heard a knock at his door. “Breakfast?” Came a confused sounding voice from the other side of the door.

Shit. He’d slept through his usual waking time and now the cook’s assistant was coming around to get breakfast orders. Usually she knocked quietly, but apparently this time she had to put some force behind it to wake him up. 

He slid out from under the blanket, not even being able to properly appreciate waking up next to Wei Wuxian. He adjusted his shirt and went to answer the door. The bed wasn’t in view of the door so he wasn’t worried. “I’ll have three eggs, three slices of meat, a loquat and chocolate pastry, and a bowl of fruit please. And a pitcher of fruit juice.”

The servant hesitated but wrote down his order. He usually only ordered half this much at the most. Lan Wangji added, “Also, I would like to eat in my room.”

“Of course,” the servant said. Of course he would, eating this much for breakfast was against his uncle’s rules and he would surely be scolded if he ate all of this at the table with everyone else. 

When she had left, he closed the door and returned to the bed. Wei Wuxian was still asleep? He supposed waking up at five was difficult for him, plus Lan Wangji’s bed was probably like sleeping on heavenly clouds compared to his makeshift bed in his cave. He admired him for a moment before he turned to go find some clean clothes for him to wear. He brought a set of inner clothes and a plain white and light blue outer robe to the bed and laid it out. Then he went to kiss Wei Wuxian on the forehead. “Wei Ying,” he said softly, “Wake up.”

Wei Wuxian let out a grumbling noise. He was comfy, he didn’t want to be woken up. When his eyes fluttered open, he met Lan Wangji’s gaze and suddenly, the idea of getting up wasn’t so bad anymore. 

Right, it hadn’t been a dream. He really was here in the Palace with Lan Wangji, he’d confessed to him, they’d kissed, and had sex _twice._ He was no longer a virgin, in all parts of his body. When he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his lower back ached a little. Lan Wangji really had pounded him pretty hard last night and he wasn’t used to such a thing.

“Lan Zhan…” he mumbled. He smiled tiredly at him. “Good morning.”

Lan Wangji couldn’t help himself. He sat down on the bed and caressed Wei Wuxian’s face, then leaned in to nuzzle against his neck and place some kisses there. He’d have to go all day without touching the man, and he didn’t know how he would cope. Now that he had him he didn’t want to let go at all. 

But he had to get ready.

He pulled away and said, “I have clean clothes for you. Get dressed and I’ll take you to the restroom down the hall. Then we can wash up before breakfast gets here.”

"Sounds good to me." Wei Wuxian said. He wanted to pull Lan Wangji back and kiss him again but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and put on the clothes that Lan Wangji had set out for him. They were nicer than any of the clothes he owned.

It wasn’t as stressful to get ready as Lan Wangji had feared. They passed no one on the way to or back from the restrooms, and breakfast took a little longer than usual because it had to be sent up to his bedroom. Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian soap to wash his face with and an herbal mouth wash, and then unbraided his hair and carefully pulled half of it back like he’d seen him wear it before. He enjoyed fixing Wei Wuxian up like this. His hair was so wavy from the braids and it shone beautifully in the light, and his skin glowed from the luxurious treatment it had gotten during and after the bath.

“You are beautiful,” he said softly when he was done, wrapping his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and looking at him through the mirror in front of them.

For as much as Wei Wuxian teased Lan Wangji, he really couldn't take him being sweet back to him. His cheeks burned when Lan Wangji complimented him. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and smiled wide.

"So are you, you know," he said.

Lan Wangji admired that smile for a moment before he pulled away and started getting ready himself. He had just finished tying his short training robes when a knock signaled that breakfast had arrived. Lan Wangji cast a charm on Wei Wuxian to make him invisible again, and his body turned translucent. He opened the door and a short, smiling servant pushed in a cart.

“Good morning your highness!” she said.

“Good morning,” Lan Wangji greeted.

“Big day, huh?” she said as she put the tablecloth on the table in the corner and set it, “Now that you’ve got a duel coming up, you need lots of fuel to get you through this training. I’ve heard they brought in a new master.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.”

She finished setting out the food. “Is there anything else?”

“No. Thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure to serve you, your highness.” She bowed — not how one would usually bow to a prince in other kingdoms, but a simple polite gesture that was mandated in this particular palace.

After she left, Lan Wangji closed the door and removed the invisibility spell. “Come eat,” he said quietly as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table. There were multiple plates for the food, but he intended to share them all so Wei Wuxian got a varied meal for once.

Wei Wuxian nodded and took a seat. He looked down at the food and it was hard not to gape. It was better quality than any food he'd ever eaten in his life, even just in presentation and even better than the stuff he'd eaten when he was with the Jiangs.

"You really eat this stuff every day?" He asked. He looked up at Lan Wangji for approval to start eating and when he got it, he immediately tucked in. As soon as he swallowed the first bite, he groaned in delight. "Wow!"

Lan Wangji smiled a little, enjoying how emotive Wei Wuxian was. He was happy that he was eating. He took the three slices of meat and pushed them closer to him, then took a drink of fruit juice. He ate less than half of the food, about how much he usually ate for breakfast. When he was done eating, he said, “I have training from seven to twelve. In the afternoon I have a rest period and then lessons in various arts. It might be dull. Still, don’t run off. The invisibility spell won’t last if you get very far from me.”

"I promise I won't misbehave!" Wei Wuxian said with a small whine. He agreed to spend a day with Lan Wangji but he knew that he was unable to skirt his duties. They had to keep their relationship under wraps. His heart raced at that. _Their relationship._ This was real.

Shortly after breakfast, another knock came on the door. Lan Wangji cast his invisibility spell and let his valet, Ling Yiyu, come in to dress him. He was already dressed in his training clothes, which were just simple white clothes much like inner robes but thick and sturdy. Ling Yiyu brushed his hair and braided it into three parts and put it in a low bun just like he’d done to Wei Wuxian the night before.

“How are you feeling?” Ling Yiyu asked him as he did his hair.

“I feel good,” Lan Wangji replied. 

Ling Yiyu looked visibly surprised that he’d gotten an answer with actual words. He looked at Lan Wangji through the mirror, then said, “Good. You’ll do well, I know it.”

Everyone had been talking about the upcoming duel, and the servants were no different. As he walked to his training arena, people who passed gave him a longer look than usual. They looked hopeful, or proud, or smug. Lan Wangji wasn’t the best at reading expressions. 

He stopped when he got to the area of the palace dedicated to training. He glanced at Wei Wuxian beside him and spoke in a whisper. “We will start in this room.” He nodded at a door to their left. “When you go in, go to the left. There are tall decorative plants. Hide behind them. We might move to the arena.” He nodded down the hall, which led to a set of stairs going down to an outside area. “You can sit behind the wall in front of the seating to the left. If we move to the other training room—“ He looked at the room to their right. “—There is a set of stairs to the right. Go up them and you can sit in the balcony. Do _not_ make a sound. If you see an old scholarly man in green robes, hide completely and stay very still.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and pretended to zip his lips shut, turning the key and throwing it away. It was strange to observe this sort of thing. He felt very honoured to see how Lan Wangji lived. It was important for everyone involved that he didn't mess this up. Luckily, with a history of being a thief, he was pretty good at sneaking around and not being caught. It was probably for the best that he didn't say that out loud though. So, he simply did as he was told and watched with curious eyes. He'd wrestled with Lan Wangji before so he knew just how tough he was, but to see him compete against someone else in a situation like this was sure to be interesting.

After he was finished explaining, Lan Wangji entered the room to the left. It was mostly covered in a thick mat made of leather and stuffed with cotton. He bowed and then stepped onto the mat and went to sit in the corner closer to the door. A young woman in loose and casual clothes joined him and sat across from him. 

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she said, her voice soft as usual.

“Good morning,” Lan Wangji said.

They both took in a deep breath and lifted their arms up to begin the stretching and warm up sequence. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I feel good,” Lan Wangji said, mimicking what he said to Ling Yiyu. 

“Good. Are you feeling any soreness or tension anywhere?”

Lan Wangji considered. He actually felt quite loose, more so than he usually did. “No,” he said.

The rest of the warm up went similarly, with his instructor asking various questions about his state of mind and body. She commented that Lan Wangji seemed to be in a particularly good mood, and to carry that energy into the coming lessons that morning.

When it was time to begin, his instructor left and went to watch from the sidelines as his next instructor, a broad and burly man with a hard face, approached.

“Big day,” Li Zijian said, “Now that the duel is official, we’ve got to start training for real. You know the drill. For the next few weeks it's gonna be twice as hard as usual. No more pussy tap outs, no more hesitation, not unless you want some things to heal with that funny magic of yours. Understood?”

“Yes, shifu,” Lan Wangji said. 

“Good. We’ll start with the usual hand to hand, then I’ll give you to Su Pengju, then we’ve got a new master for you.”

“Yes, shifu.”

Li Zijian approached and went for a kick. He usually didn’t start with that, so Lan Wangji just hopped to the side to avoid it. Li Zijian came at him fast with his hands close to his face, ready to either punch or grab or take down. Lan Wangji’s heart raced and he backed up, but his instructor didn’t back down. Eventually Lan Wangji changed to the offensive and started trying to find an opening. They exchanged swipes and grabs for a moment before Lan Wangji managed to grab Li Zijian’s robe, turn around and bend down before standing up and catapulting him over his shoulder. He hit the mat with a loud thud and Lan Wangji held onto his arm and kicked his legs forward and fell to the mat, ready to execute an arm lock. Li Zijian was vigilant though, and he had already yanked his arm away when he hit the mat.

Lan Wangji managed to keep the upper hand for a while, but soon he found his face being crushed into the mat and no evident way out of it. He tapped his instructor’s arm.

“Nope,” Li Zijian said, “No tapping out. You _find_ a way out of this. I won’t snap your arm in two but I won’t let you go either.”

Lan Wangji gathered all the brain cells he could grab and frantically looked for an answer. Usually training was fast and there was no time for thought, but now he _had_ to think. Li Zijian pushed on his arm, and he felt the tendons stretch. He let out a loud, pained groan.

 _”Come on,”_ Li Zijian taunted. 

Well, not moving was never the answer, so he just started throwing out things. Li Zijian was relentless and it had to have been ten minutes before Lan Wangji was able to twist his way out of the hold. The inside of his elbow was smarting badly but he resisted the urge to nurse it. He could heal any injuries later. 

For the next forty five minutes he was under nonstop attack, and he wondered where his instructor got all of this energy. He found himself in many situations where usually he would tap out, but now he had to struggle his way out of them as quickly as he could. At one point he almost passed out between Li Zijian’s thighs during a triangle choke because the other man kept squeezing them around his neck the longer he was trapped there.

The longer it went on, the more Lan Wangji thought it was hopeless. He was growing tired and his reactions were slowing and he just couldn’t get a full submission. But miraculously, almost an hour after the fight began, he managed to get Li Zijian into a choke between his forearm and bicep. He was tired of being constantly escaped so he put full force behind the choke. Usually he held back, since making your instructor pass out was generally not good. Li Zijian tried a few moves before tapping his arm once his face had gone purple. 

Lan Wangji let go and resisted the urge to completely collapse on the mat. He just sat down and let his body relax while Li Zijian coughed and gathered himself. 

“Good,” Li Zijian said once he had recovered. “I would have liked for that to last no longer than ten minutes, though. But I’ll accept that, since your opponent probably isn’t as competent as I am. Your defenses are great, but as always, make sure you’re going for those submissions. Don’t hesitate. Don’t think. Just go.”

“Yes, shifu,” Lan Wangji said. 

“That’s all for this,” Li Zijian said, “Go fix yourself up, take a short break and then head on over to the weaponry room. Su Pengju is waiting for you.”

Lan Wangji bowed deeply. “Thank you, shifu.”

Once Li Zijian left the mat, Lan Wangji stumbled to his feet and walked over to a door leading to the room where he could rest and change into the next set of clothes.

Lan Wangji had kicked Wei Wuxian’s ass that time they had wrestled in the cave, so watching this other man beat Lan Wangji down was… something else entirely. If he hadn’t stood a chance against Lan Wangji, then how would he fare against someone like that? Granted, these people were professionally trained to the highest degree. You didn’t get more elite than royalty.

When Lan Wangji walked away to change, Wei Wuxian crept in behind him before the door closed. As if he was going to pass on the opportunity to watch Lan Wangji undress.

The first thing Lan Wangji did when the door shut was lie down on the floor, limbs splayed. He saw Wei Wuxian but didn’t have the energy to even whisper to him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then carefully brought his right arm to his chest and held his elbow with his left hand to heal it. It wasn’t a bad injury, but enough to affect his weaponry training, so he had to take care of it now. He stared at Wei Wuxian’s translucent figure, gaining energy from his presence.

No one could see them here, right? Wei Wuxian stepped towards Lan Wangji and crouched down beside him. He must really be tired to lay down on the floor like that. He brushed back a stray hair that can come loose from Lan Wangji’s forehead and let the back of his hand skim his cheek.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

Lan Wangji released the spell, just so he could see Wei Wuxian better. He blinked lovingly at him. “Yes,” he whispered back. He looked down at his arm and tested it out, stretching it a few times. It wasn’t hurting anymore. He went limp for another few seconds before he gathered the energy to sit up. He looked at Wei Wuxian and leaned over to get a slow, savoring kiss.

Wei Wuxian smiled into the kiss. They really were taking advantage of every opportunity to touch each other. After all, they would have to be without each other for a while at a time. Wei Wuxian parted his lips to let Lan Wangji in, now cupping both his cheeks in his hands.

Wei Wuxian really did reenergize him. Lan Wangji lazily pushed Wei Wuxian back with his own body until he could crawl over him and continue the kiss, his hands digging into the other’s hair. He felt like he couldn’t get close enough. He slid his tongue in Wei Wuxian’s mouth and rubbed it against his, letting out a pleased sigh. He didn’t want to go to weaponry training. He wanted to stay right here.

He indulged himself for a few minutes until he knew if he went any further he really would be stuck in here for a while. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s. “I don’t want to go to weaponry,” he admitted.

“Do you have to…?” Wei Wuxian asked quietly. He rubbed his thumbs against Lan Wangji’s cheekbones, taking a moment just to admire how handsome he was. He liked being under him like this, he liked being so close to him, feeling his hot breath over his face. Though, it was best that he didn’t let his thoughts get carried away, lest he moon over what it might be like for Lan Wangji to fuck him in this kind of position, or for him to ride him… “I suppose you have responsibilities.”

Lan Wangji sat up a little and looked longingly at Wei Wuxian. Every inch of his body wanted to lay down and pull him close. He even found himself lowering back down before he forced himself to stop. He could have his time in a few hours… maybe he could skip lunch.

This was one of the most challenging things he’d ever had to do, he thought melodramatically.

Somehow, by the grace of the gods, Lan Wangji was able to pull away. He got to his feet and started to undress as he walked to the basin of water in front of the mirror. The water was room temperature, but he didn’t mind as he wiped himself down with a wet rag. He just had to last through weaponry, and whatever else they were going to throw at him. Then he could ask for his lunch to be sent to his room. They would understand. He’s going through brutal training. He’ll be too exhausted to attend lunch with everyone else. At least, that’s what he would tell the servants.

Wei Wuxian remained sat on the floor and watched Lan Wangji fondly. For such a long time, he had thought that royalty and other people of high class society had things so easy. Everything was handed to them on a silver spoon. He still thought they had a good life, at least compared to the squalor he’d witnessed the refugees in, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought. Lan Wangji had a lot of responsibilities and people expected so much from him, even just as a prince.

When Lan Wangji had wiped himself down, he dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him. They were simple like the previous ones, though they weren’t as heavy and the pants were made of tighter and softer material. When he was fully dressed, he went back to Wei Wuxian and pulled him up by the hand. As soon as he stood up, Lan Wangji grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in and ducked down for another deep kiss. If he was standing it would be easier to pull away, he reasoned.

It took a second try to kiss properly, for Wei Wuxian giggled the first time Lan Wangji kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and pulled him closer, opening up for him once again. It already felt like they’d been together for a lifetime.

“Just can’t get enough of me, can you?” He mumbled when they parted.

Lan Wangji nuzzled Wei Wuxian’s cheek before ducking down even more to suck on a spot on his neck. There were already hickies there from the night before, but Lan Wangji wanted to leave one more.

When he was satisfied, he kissed the spot and breathed out, “I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of you.” 

He squeezed Wei Wuxian’s waist and savored it one last time before he let go. He cast his illusion spell again and turned to make sure he was good in the mirror before he left the room, making sure to take his time so Wei Wuxian could get out too.

Wei Wuxian was quick to slip out the door after him, reminding himself that he had to go back to quiet mode and be careful not to be noticed. It was a shame that things had to be like this, that he couldn’t be revealed to his family, at least not yet. On the other hand though, it was kind of thrilling doing all this sneaking around.

Lan Wangji hoped that the most difficult part of the morning was over. Li Zijian was ruthless, but Su Pengju wasn’t quite as much so. The man was smaller than him with a slight build, but his skills with the sword were among the best in the kingdom.

“Well now that you’re properly beaten to a pulp, let’s get started,” he joked as Lan Wangji took Bichen from a servant and stepped into the other training room across the hallway from the previous room. “This will be a short lesson.”

He unsheathed his sword and Lan Wangji unsheathed Bichen and they began exchanging moves. About five minutes in, Lan Wangji managed to swipe Su Pengju‘s sword out of his hand.

“Impressive,” Su Pengju said, “Let’s see if you can do that again.”

Wei Wuxian remembered what Lan Wangji had said about the balcony and managed to make his way there, following the steps he had been told, and what a sight it was. 

They continued for another fifteen minutes before Su Pengju ended the lesson. Li Zijian spoke up. “We don’t know exactly who you’re going to be fighting, but we’ve narrowed it down to a couple different people. The one we’re going to focus on right now is Chao Yunchang. He’s a mage like you, and he likes throwing shit. Especially knives. I found the most skilled knife thrower in GusuLan to test your skills. Meet Shi Qianmu.”

A woman who had been watching stood up and stepped into the small arena. Her hair was loose and she wore men’s trousers as many female warriors did. She had a belt lined with many knives. “It’s an honor to teach you, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji bowed politely. “Thank you for your guidance, shifu.”

Shi Qianmu pulled one of the knives from her belt and tossed it lazily at him. “Catch,” she said.

Lan Wangji wasn’t sure how to catch a knife, but he didn’t have time to think so he just reached out a hand and caught it. He had grabbed the metal part of it, but he felt no pain. He looked at it closely. It wasn’t really a knife at all, it was just shaped like one. The edges were round. 

“These are training knives,” Shi Qianmu said. “They won’t kill you or slice you open, but they’ll hurt like hell if you let them hit you in the head. So let’s not do that, hm?”

Lan Wangji nodded. 

“I have seen Chao Yunchang in battle. He is predictable. He likes to blind his opponents and knife them. Fortunately for you, you’re near master level in illusion magic, so a blinding spell won’t work on you. But that’s not the only way to blind someone. I’ve also seen him use phantom fog manipulation spells. So after I think you’re good at dodging knives, I’m gonna blindfold you and see how you do. You’ll have to use some alteration magic to know when a knife is coming your way. Sound good?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Yes, shifu,” he said. He hadn’t been blindfolded in a while. He had done it before, but usually his physical training didn’t involve magic.

Shi Qianmu took another knife from her belt and threw it. It wasn’t like the toss before, it was a split second movement and he barely registered the knife flying toward him. He reacted too late and the knife hit him in the shoulder. It hurt badly, but only from the weight of the weapon.

“You have to be fast,” Shi Qianmu said, “The reason knife throwers succeed is because we’re quick. You have to beat us. Always be paying attention. Even a second of distraction can mean your death.”

Lan Wangji hardened his stance and watched Shi Qianmu’s body intensely. She walked around him and then threw another one. Lan Wangji was ready this time, and he dodged it easily. The knife hit the wall with a hard thud. This woman really had powerful arms. He imagined her throwing a real knife, how deep it would lodge in his head… He swallowed. 

He got better at dodging as time went on. Shi Qianmu tested him from every angle, every feigned move, every speed. Lan Wangji found that he liked it. He always preferred dodging and evading to offense. It was fun, at least for now when he knew missing wouldn’t kill him. After the first part was over, she brought over a silk sash to tie around his eyes.

Wei Wuxian’s heart pounded in his chest. Wasn’t it dangerous to do something like that while he couldn’t see? 

When Shi Qianmu tied the silk sash around his eyes, Lan Wangji was disoriented at first. He got hit by two knives before Li Zijian yelled from the sidelines, “Your Highness, are you a mage or a kook?”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and focused. He opened his magical energy so that it surrounded him, and the next time a knife was thrown, he felt it approaching and quickly dodged out of the way. Another knife followed close behind, and Lan Wangji jumped back to the other side. He skillfully dodged each knife, keeping his mind focused and his reflexes fast. 

It seemed that Wei Wuxian’s worry was for nothing. Lan Wangji easily avoided each knife that was thrown at him. Wei Wuxian had to take a silent, deep breath of relief. When he got hold of him again, he would surely kiss him senseless.

Lan Wangji wasn’t really sure how much time had passed, but eventually Shi Qianmu removed his blindfold and allowed him to rest. His zen instructor joined him in the arena and led him through a series of stretches and relaxation. His body was nearing its limit, but he knew he wasn’t done yet. And sure enough, when his break was over the blindfold was tied back around him.

“Alright, Your Highness,” Li Zijian said, “You’re almost done. Before I let you go, let’s go through some trial runs. Same as always, but use your magic this time. No restrictions aside from, don’t kill anyone, and use a reinforced wooden sword. Try to stay standing, don’t let someone submit you, if you end up on the ground, go until they tap out.”

Lan Wangji hummed, feeling pleased. He enjoyed trial runs. They involved fighting against people who would be considered average to skilled fighters, but not elite like his instructors. Many fighters volunteered for the opportunity, the majority of them soldiers. This was usually the most fun part of morning training. 

A wooden sword was put in his hand and he gripped it tight and waited in the middle of the arena for the first opponent. He heard someone approaching fast, and they sounded heavy. He sent out his magic and felt their location and turned to face them. He had already cast an invisibility spell on Wei Wuxian, so using more illusion magic would take too much concentration. Thankfully, he wasn’t required to use blinding or invisibility spells or any other type of illusion magic during trial runs — if he used them too often, sometimes he was banned from using it for the rest of the trials.

They got closer and he felt something coming at him and he held up his sword. It was hit by some sort of weapon. He reacted quickly as blows were aimed at him and soon he had knocked the weapon out of his opponent’s hand. They came at him directly and Lan Wangji held up his hands to block it, dropping his own wooden sword. This was the easiest part when unable to see. He executed a hip throw, probably not the smartest thing to do with an opponent who was obviously very heavy, but he used the momentum behind his body to catapult them over his shoulder. He jumped into an arm lock, grunting as his body hit the ground. His opponent tapped out, and he let go and rolled away back into a standing position. He didn’t know where his sword was and he didn’t have time to search for it because another opponent was racing toward him. 

This continued through four different opponents, and he had to improvise without his weapon. Finally, Li Zijian shouted, “Two against one! No weapons!”

Lan Wangji braced himself as two people approached him from opposite sides. Rather than let them both attack him at once, he ran at the one to his right and blindly grabbed them. They twisted him around and pulled him into a choke, dragging his body a few feet to keep him from getting to his feet. He snaked his hand between his neck and his opponent's arm to give himself room until he could get his footing and flip them over his shoulder. The other opponent was already on him then and he took a fist to the stomach. The breath was knocked out of him and he faltered long enough to be sent to the ground, but he recovered in time to avoid being choked again. He was able to get his knee around his opponent’s neck as he was rolling over and he sat up, choking his opponent with his thighs. He felt a tap on his leg and he quickly rolled off and got to his feet.

“Last round,” Li Zijian shouted, “Four against one! No weapons!”

Lan Wangji was tempted to call it quits, not sure if his body could handle anything else. But he knew that usually group attacks involved the average fighters who could easily be taken out with a simple throw, so he committed to one last fight. He took a few deep breaths as he was approached, then turned to run at one of them like he did before. They seemed to be going for a punch or some sort of action from the top half, so he ducked and unbalanced them easily by grabbing one side of their clothes and kicking one foot out from under them. They hit the ground and Lan Wangji turned to accept the other three.

It wasn’t easy to fight three people at once while blindfolded, even if they were well below your level of skill. He found himself knocked in the back, in the stomach, and then dragged to the ground. He grabbed the arm that was grabbing him and yanked the person down, shoving his lower half up so he could wrap his legs around their shoulder and arm lock them upside down. They tapped out quickly and he rolled onto his feet. Two was easier than three. He took a hit to the back of the head and turned around to throw a punch of his own. He must have hit gold because he heard a cry of pain. Going with the flow, he kicked out a foot and hooked it behind their leg and shoved their body to the ground. The last opponent did the same to him from behind and he fell hard on the ground but quickly turned around before they could jump on his back to choke him. He grabbed their clothes and executed a choke of his own, and they tapped out. He shoved them away and then got to his feet, waiting. It seemed like the one he had punched considered themselves defeated, because he wasn’t attacked again.

Li Zijian was laughing. “I swear, isn’t he fantastic?” He said, then louder, “Outstanding, Your Highness. Take that blindfold off, and someone get him a big honking dessert with his lunch, he’s earned it.”

Lan Wangji removed the blindfold and stumbled over to his instructors. He bowed politely. “Thank you,” he said.

Li Zijian slapped him on the shoulder, and he winced slightly. “I don’t know about that music or art shit, but when those princesses see you out there they’re gonna be throwing themselves your way.”

Lan Wangji didn’t respond to that. He said, “I would like my lunch to be sent to my room, please.”

“Of course,” Li Zijian said. He pointed at a waiting servant. “Get on that stat, give him something hot and savory, extra servings. And don’t forget that dessert.”

Li Zijian often showed his pride in Lan Wangji’s performance through giving him lots of food (whereas he usually did not eat more than the average person due to his uncle’s rules), and usually Lan Wangji didn’t eat it all but he was sure Wei Wuxian would enjoy it too. 

“Get some rest, Your Highness,” Li Zijian said, “If you want to skip your afternoon lessons, tell them I gave you permission. Good job today.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Thank you, shifu.”

He left the training room and headed back to his room. His entire body felt like jelly. His arms were actually shaking a little. He was going to be _very_ sore in two days.


	11. What If You Got Me Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pregnancy mention** later in the chapter, when they mention Lan Xichen’s consort and preferences.

Wei Wuxian followed eagerly. That was easily one of the most enchanting displays he'd ever seen. Lan Wangji was surely a god amongst men. How had he landed himself a man like that? To think that he liked him in the first place...

"Lan Zhan!" He said as soon as they were in the comfort of his room. He wrapped his arms around him, eyes raking over his tired body. "You're incredible!"

And he meant it. He meant every word of it.

Lan Wangji smiled a little, tired and proud of himself. “I know,” he said. He leaned in to kiss Wei Wuxian’s forehead, but then pulled away and went to the bathroom where there would be a water basin waiting for him to clean up. He weakly stripped down on his way there. Gods, his arms didn’t want to move. It was like they knew their work was done and they clocked out. “I like dodging things,” he said. “That was fun.”

"I've never seen anyone move like that, especially blindfolded..." Wei Wuxian continued to moon over his accomplishments. He could sense how tired he was though, probably meaning he wouldn't be up for too much vigorous activity. That was fine though, Wei Wuxian was happy to help pamper him.

Lan Wangji wet a rag and rubbed some soap on it before he wiped it on himself, his movements slow. “That was because of magic,” he said, “Everyone has a magical core of energy, but mages can release theirs with training. It makes a barrier around you and you can feel everything in it. It is like seeing without eyes.”

When the important parts of his body were soaped up he wet a new rag and used it to wipe it off. He washed his face, then took his hair out of its bun. He didn’t bother unbraiding the three parts, he just put on the set of underwear and pants that were laid out for him. The rest of his clothes would be put on with the help of his valet after lunch. Unless he told the server to hold off on it until he could get... a “nap.”

He eyed Wei Wuxian intensely through the mirror. There were a couple of things that sounded worthwhile, but first he wanted to lay down. As he passed him on his way back to the bedroom, he took his wrist in a weak hold and led him to the bed. He lay down and looked at Wei Wuxian expectantly.

Wei Wuxian smiled wide and was happy to climb on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him, taking his cheeks in his hands and eagerly eating him up. His lower back was admittedly still a little sore from the night before but chose to ignore it. Spending time with Lan Wangji was more important than that.

Lan Wangji let out a low, satisfied hum and opened his mouth. His body might be weak, but kissing didn’t require too much effort. He stuck his tongue out and licked Wei Wuxian’s lips, enticing him to go further.

Wei Wuxian obeyed, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth for Lan Wangji to slip his tongue in. He kissed him like that for a while before pulling away just to smile at him again.

"Lan Zhan," he whispered.

Lan Wangji gazed up at Wei Wuxian, his body tingling with excitement from the kiss. “Wei Ying,” he said quietly.

He decided to sacrifice some comfort and lifted his arms to feel Wei Wuxian’s waist. The white silk was luxurious and soft under his hands as they traveled from his waist up to his back and then down to his ass.

“They will bring lunch in thirty minutes to an hour,” he said.

“Enough time to spoil you then.” Wei Wuxian replied. He kissed Lan Wangji again, happy to drown in his embrace. Couldn’t they just kiss like this forever? 

He pulled away just to begin peppering kisses down Lan Wangji’s face, his jaw, and eventually his neck. He desperately wanted to bite him there, leave little red marks in his wake, but he knew that they couldn’t be suspicious.

Lan Wangji lazily ran his hands from Wei Wuxian’s thighs all the way up to his shoulders and then back down. “I would like that,” he said. He felt a pain in his shoulder and looked at the bruise that was forming there from one of the knives that had hit him. He didn’t want to use the energy to heal it, but he still took his hand away from Wei Wuxian’s ass to slip between them and sit over the bruise and start the healing process. “I want you to spoil me,” he mumbled, “With your fingers or other things.”

“How about…” Wei Wuxian began, still peppering kisses down his neck until he reached his collar, gently prying his clothes apart to get to more skin. “I use my mouth _and_ my fingers.”

He could see it now, his lips wrapped around his aching cock and he worked his fingers in and out of him. Wei Wuxian began to peel the clothes from Lan Wangji’s body, worshipping each and every piece of flesh.

Lan Wangji smiled a little excitedly and reached for the oil in the bedside table. He set it on the table and then relaxed once his shoulder was feeling better. He adored the tight waves in Wei Wuxian’s hair from those braids and loosely ran his fingers through them. “You should always look like this,” he said softly, “Soft, shiny, dressed in fine silk. It suits you more than most people in this palace.”

That made Wei Wuxian’s cheeks heat up a little. He tucked a lock hair behind his ear. He focused his attention on removing each item unless he finally slid between Lan Wangji’s thighs. With a big smile again, he pried them apart and slid his fingers along the soft skin. He pressed a kiss on the inside of his knee.

Lan Wangji was probably the happiest he’d ever been in his life. He wanted this every day. He let his legs fall to the side and watched Wei Wuxian fondly. He looked so beautiful and sweet with those pink cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful.” Wei Wuxian mumbled against his hot skin. He pulled his hips up slightly, tilting his legs up towards his chest. “I could just eat you up.”

He giggled at that. Wei Wuxian had to silence himself against Lan Wangji’s thigh, waiting out his laughter, shoulders shaking. Then, he resumed kissing his way down his inner thighs until he reached his prize. Lan Wangji’s cock was already hard, a marvellous sight to be sure. He could remember how it had felt last night deep inside him and he had thought back then that he was probably the perfect length for his mouth.

He’d never done something like this before. Wei Wuxian took a quiet, deep breath before his lips met the tip of his cock. After a couple kisses, he laved his tongue over the head as his fingers travelled down towards his ass.

Lan Wangji watched intensely as Wei Wuxian kissed down his thighs. His breath hitched when he kissed his cock. _Gods_ that felt good. As much as he imagined doing this, he never really thought too much about receiving it. It was so hot, so wet... he reached down to slide his fingers through the hair at the back of Wei Wuxian’s head.

"You can pull if you want." Wei Wuxian said, breath heavy over the head of his cock. He wrapped his lips around it, making a slow descent and taking as much in as he could, trying to recall the way Lan Wangji had done it to him last night. His tongue roved over every bit of skin he could reach, his breath heavy through his nostrils.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a soft sound in the back of his throat. He curled his fingers in Wei Wuxian’s hair and sighed, fully enjoying the feelings of pleasure washing over him.

Wei Wuxian would take him all the way, letting his cock touch his throat before coming all the way back up. He would punctuate each movement with a kiss to his tip. After a few more times, he reached over for the oil that Lan Wangji had left out. Popping the cap, he lathered his fingers in it before gliding them down over the small puckered hole tucked between his cheeks. He pushed the first digit in just as he wrapped his lips back around his cock.

Lan Wangji was thoroughly impressed with Wei Wuxian’s skill. It took him a while to be able to get his whole dildo in his mouth without gagging, but Wei Wuxian did this with ease. Each time he went all the way down, Lan Wangji sucked in a breath and his hips tilted up involuntarily.

He wanted to ask him to do more, add another finger, curl them up, but he wanted to be patient. So he just watched Wei Wuxian with lidded eyes and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Wei Wuxian kept a rhythmic pace, pushing his finger deeper in every time he took his cock deep into his mouth. One finger soon became two, then three. They slid in and out with relative ease. It didn’t take Wei Wuxian long to curl his fingers in, to find that spot inside Lan Wangji that had him crying out the previous night.

Lan Wangji’s breath got heavier as Wei Wuxian went on, but it wasn’t until his fingers started targeting that spot that he dug his fingers back into Wei Wuxian’s hair and let his head fall back and his eyes close. It didn’t feel like much except extra pressure and intensity, but he knew it would start feeling good soon. And sure enough, after a couple presses against that spot, that familiar feeling of pleasure bloomed throughout him and he pulled a little on Wei Wuxian’s hair and bit his lip to stifle a whimper.

Every one of Lan Wangji’s noises were beautiful. Wei Wuxian desperately wanted to probe more of them out of him. He took his cock as far back into his throat as he could withstand and thrust his fingers in as hard as he could.

Lan Wangji gasped and tilted his head back. Each time he exhaled a short, soft moan sounded from behind his closed lips. He arched his back and rode the waves of pleasure that took over. If this continued he would cum in a few minutes, but he was okay with that.

When Wei Wuxian pulled off once with a wet pop, he looked up at Lan Wangji with silver lidded eyes. 

“You swallowed all of me last time,” he said. “So you can cum in my mouth, Lan Zhan.”

He pressed another kiss on the tip of his cock before taking it back in, his fingers still working in and out and rubbing mercilessly against his sweet spot.

Lan Wangji nodded before he once again bit his lip to stifle a moan when Wei Wuxian took all of his cock again. He pushed his hips up, chasing that pleasure. His whimpers got more frequent as his breathing gradually sped up and intensity built in his body.

“Wei Ying,” he breathed out before it took over and he curled his body forward. The word “fuck” passed his mind but didn’t quite make it out of his mouth as he experienced a momentary heaven. The bliss reached every part of his aching body, similar to a satisfying stretch but a hundred times better. 

When the orgasm passed and his body once again collapsed back on the bed, he just took a moment to breathe heavily and gather himself.

Wei Wuxian managed to move back just enough to not choke when Lan Wangji came. He pulled off with a pop, slick fingers slipping out of Lan Wangji’s hole, and swallowed down every drop of cum on his tongue. Some had dribbled down his chin but he was quick to swipe it up with his finger and put it in his mouth.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, licking his lips.

Lan Wangji opened his eyes slowly to look at Wei Wuxian. _Gods_ he was so beautiful. How did he end up with someone like this? “That was so good,” he said weakly, cupping his cheeks, “I feel good. Thank you.”

“Good. I said I would spoil you and I meant it.” Wei Wuxian told him. He leaned in to kiss him as soon as he was done talking. Lan Wangji could definitely taste himself on his lips but he was sure he didn’t mind.

Indeed, Lan Wangji didn’t mind at all. He sighed happily into the kiss. He felt so relaxed and pleased, his muscle weakness wasn’t so bad anymore. He loved being spoiled. Between kisses he said, “I am grateful. I like it when you take care of me.”

“It’s a good thing that I like taking care of you then, Lan Zhan. I just can’t help myself when you look so handsome.” Wei Wuxian cooed. He stroked Lan Wangji’s cheek. “And you make the prettiest noises in the whole world.”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched and his cheeks warmed. He reached up to pull his own hair up over his chest so he could undo the braids. “I usually do not make noise,” he said shyly.

Wei Wuxian rolled onto the bed next to him, curling up against his side and resting his chin on Lan Wangji’s shoulder, a hand on his chest. He looked up at him.

“You should make more. I love hearing you moan.” Wei Wuxian said shamelessly.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian fondly. “You will have to work harder to make me make more sounds,” he said, tilting his body toward him and putting a hand on his jaw. He couldn’t get enough of touching him. It was addicting.

Wei Wuxian giggled. He leaned into his touch as if there was a magnetic force drawing him closer. “That sounds like a challenge. Do you really want to be challenging me?”

Lan Wangji nodded boldly. “Yes,” he said. He pulled away so he could sit up and pull his underwear and pants back on, but then he lay back down next to Wei Wuxian again.

“Okay, okay.” Wei Wuxian laughed. He wrapped his arms around him again as soon as he lay back down next to him. “How long have we got until lunch comes? I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty hungry already.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “Perhaps fifteen minutes,” he guessed. Feeling happy and sleepy, he turned onto his side and nuzzled into Wei Wuxian and closed his eyes.

Wei Wuxian couldn't help peppering soft, light kisses along the side of Lan Wangji's face. He just wanted to kiss him until he couldn't any longer. "I wish I could mark you. You'd look so pretty with bites all over your skin."

Lan Wangji reached up to gently rest his hand on Wei Wuxian’s neck, his eyes still closed. He felt like he was floating among the clouds. 

“Maybe one day you can,” he said, “I would like that.” He thought perhaps he could try healing the marks, but he usually couldn’t make bruises completely go away and he was afraid of even the smallest discoloration being noticed when being bathed.

“A promise for the future then.” Wei Wuxian sighed. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s waist, rubbing his hands all over his back. “As much as I love seeing you like this, shouldn’t you dress a little bit more appropriately for when lunch comes?”

Lan Wangji didn’t move. “No,” he said. He had a shirt somewhere nearby, but he liked Wei Wuxian’s hands on his bare back. He didn’t want to get up again either. It wasn’t that important anyway.

“Well, I’m not going to complain about that.” Wei Wuxian replied, not ceasing his attack of kisses. His fingers drew small circles on his back as he nuzzled closer.

Lan Wangji hummed and smiled a little. If he could just stay here for the rest of his life, he would be okay with that. He never wanted to leave this bed. 

Which is why, when a knock came at the door and a cheery voice said, “Lunch is here, Your Highness!” Lan Wangji wrinkled his nose. He had no intention of getting up or making himself decent, but he did turn so he was lying on his back. His body was exhausted, but magic was still readily available and didn’t require physical energy. He wasn’t a master illusionist for nothing. Most of his illusions had an off-look to them when studied closely, but there were a few that he had perfected to the point of being able to use them to deceive without fail. He murmured to Wei Wuxian, “stay very still. Do _not_ make a sound.”

He took a deep breath and cast an invisibility spell on himself and Wei Wuxian, then focused his attention to the edge of the bed, where he created a phantom clone of himself. It was the same as himself currently, except he had his inner robe on to at least make himself the bare minimum of decency and cover his upper half. His clone looked at him blankly before opening its mouth. “Come in,” it said, then looked over to the door. 

The door opened and first Xiong trotted in, fluffy pom pom tail swishing side to side. He ran up to Lan Wangji’s clone and looked at him, though his nose was tilting this way and that, clearly noticing that the person he was looking at wasn’t quite in the same location as where the scent of his owner came from. Keeping careful control over the illusions he had up, Lan Wangji added another one to mask his and Wei Wuxian’s scents from the dog.

Xiong trotted back to the door as a servant pushed in a cart with covered plates of food. “Good afternoon, Your Highness,” the servant said, “Extra large servings and a chocolate cream pie as your instructor ordered.” He set the table where they had eaten breakfast and shot Lan Wangji’s clone a smile. “Don’t worry, Your Highness, no one saw me on the way here. You can eat as much as you want, Prince Lan Qiren will not hear a word of it.” 

Lan Wangji’s clone nodded.

The servant bowed. “Is there anything else?”

“Tell my valet not to come. Will call him when ready.”

“Very well, Your Highness. Enjoy your meal.”

Xiong stayed in the room when the servant left, preferring to go and sit in front of Lan Wangji’s clone and stare at him happily and expectantly. 

Lan Wangji waited about a minute after the door closed before he released all of the illusions. Xiong had experienced his owner’s illusions before so he wasn’t scared and just moved to stare at the real one with that happy expression. Lan Wangji pushed himself up with a soft groan and bent down to pick Xiong up. “You can go eat,” he said over his shoulder to Wei Wuxian as Xiong excitedly licked his face. He was not a small dog, but not too big to be picked up, he was just an armful of fluff.

Wei Wuxian had to take a few, silent breaths when he caught sight of Xiong. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to seeing the dog but if he wanted to be with Lan Wangji he was going to have to learn to cope. At the promise of food however, Wei Wuxian found himself trotting over to the table and tucking in.

If there was one thing Wei Wuxian loved about this place, it was the food. As he pushed in another mouthful, he looked up at Lan Wangji.

“Is it possible I could take some of the food back to the camp with me?” He asked.

Lan Wangji sat back on the bed and held the happily panting and smiling Xiong in his arms. The dog leaned on him and put his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “Yes,” he said, “If you can take it without the plates.” 

It looked like there was a nicely sized, juicy steak and sides of grilled vegetables and rice in some sort of sauce. There was a small bowl of something, probably the soup he liked. The pie was sitting on a decorated glass platform, already sliced and ready to eat. If Lan Qiren saw this table he would probably keel over. Lan Wangji didn’t know the last time he had eaten a steak. He thought it had to have been the last time he went to another kingdom. It was quite good. He let go of Xiong and told him to go to his box, then got up and went over to the table to try it.

“I doubt the refugees have ever tasted anything like this in their life, especially not A-Yuan.” Wei Wuxian remarked as he took another mouthful. “It’d be nice to treat them. I want them to have something nice once in a while, you know? They’ll really appreciate it.”

Lan Wangji hummed and cut a small piece off the steak and ate it. It was so savory and soft, filling his mouth with delicious taste. He felt naughty for eating it, knowing they were supposed to be vegetarians. He was given more leniency than Lan Xichen since he had to have meat to build a strong body like his, but Lan Qiren always voiced his displeasure anytime he ate it. He appreciated that the servants in the palace kept his dietary transgressions from his uncle. 

“I can ask someone to bring me some food before I go into isolation,” he said, “I am not allowed to eat much during it or before so it would have to be secret.”

Wei Wuxian nodded with a smile. He was incapable of chewing his food in a respectful fashion, always talking with his mouth full. It was something he always got told off for when he was with the Jiangs but he never really grew out of the habit.

“Sounds good to me,” he said.

Lan Wangji pulled the soup to him so that he could eat it. He would leave the rest to Wei Wuxian. He was going to ignore such horrific manners as he had done when he was at the refugee camp, but he realized that if Wei Wuxian was going to be his consort, he would need to keep offensive behavior at a minimum. He watched him through the corners of his eyes. He could worry about it later. Consort life was far away, as far as Lan Wangji knew. 

When he was finished with the soup, he engaged in some bad manners himself and put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand and gazed at Wei Wuxian. He always found Wei Wuxian hard to look away from, and now there was no reason to resist staring. What would the refugees think when he came back with glowing hair and sweet smelling skin, armed with culinary delicacies?

Wei Wuxian was grateful to eat so much delicious food. It only made him realise even more so just how starved he was at the refugee camp. In a way, it made him feel selfish for having it all to himself, but he had decided that he would take some back to the camp with him. He ate up all the food he’d set for himself at an alarming pace until there was not a single crumb left. Wei Wuxian sighed and leaned back.

“That was so good,” he whined. “I definitely have to give some of these delicacies to A-Yuan.”

Lan Wangji watched with interest as Wei Wuxian ate as much food as he did. It was impressive, and also comforting to know that he was eating a real meal. “Pack the rest and put it in the tunnel,” he said, “That way the servants won’t take it.”

He stood up and returned to the bed and lay down on his stomach, head turned to watch his lover. The word ‘lover’ in his thoughts made his gaze soften and his lips curved up the tiniest bit. It was like those romance novels he read. He would probably need to go to at least one of his afternoon lessons so as not to look lazy… but he wanted to just spend the day with Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian took the leftovers and did as Lan Wangji suggested. He couldn't wait to see what the refugees said when they saw all the good food he had brought back for them. He would have to think of some kind of elaborate lie as to how he got hold of it though. Not even Wen Ning and Wen Qing knew about Lan Wangji's real life.

Lan Wangji was content to just watch Wei Wuxian in those pretty white robes forever. He didn’t want to have to wait another two weeks before he saw him again… “How often will you come back?” he asked softly.

"I don't know... You know I'll try to be here as much as I can but I still have a responsibility. You are always welcome at the camp too, whenever you have your isolation time." Wei Wuxian replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Lan Wangji sighed and turned onto his side, pulling the pillow down so he could rest on it. “I want you all the time,” he said, “don’t want to do other things.”

He couldn’t help himself; he pouted. Why did Wei Wuxian have to be there, why did Lan Wangji have to be here? Why couldn’t they just spend their days in this bed, making love, holding each other, sleeping together? It was unfair.

Wei Wuxian let out a giggle and sauntered over to Lan Wangji on the bed. He climbed on, propping his elbow on a pillow and his cheek on his palm, giving Lan Wangji a lopsided grin.

"You're so cute, Lan Zhan," he cooed. "We've barely been together a day and you want to be with me all the time. Don't you think you might get sick of me eventually?"

Lan Wangji scooted closer to Wei Wuxian and took his free hand and held onto that forearm like it was a stuffed animal to sleep with. He felt like a pouting child. “My brother has his consort every day,” he mumbled, “in other kingdoms kings and princes can hold beauty contests to pick women to marry and have them around all the time. They don’t even know those women. I am allowed to want you all the time too. It is unfair.”

Idly he thought about his brother and what he would think about this situation. He would surely be horrified. But he might also be amazed at how many words kept flowing out of Lan Wangji’s mouth so easily around Wei Wuxian. Maybe he would be okay with it...

"I have heard that your brother sees someone but the rumours are very vague." Wei Wuxian said. He took a moment just to admire how beautiful Lan Wangji was, how cute he behaved. "It is a shame that our duties prevent us from fully being together all the time. But who knows, there's still a chance that you will spend more than a week with me and find me annoying."

Lan Wangji doubted that. Still, just to appease Wei Wuxian he said, “I suppose we will see.” 

He sighed. He thought about what he had said first. “There are rumors?” He asked. Was it about Nie Mingjue? That could be problematic. No one knew about their... activities, not even Lan Wangji was supposed to know. Lan Xichen didn’t even know Lan Wangji was aware of it; he had just been sneaking around one night in the tunnels and overheard some... quite disturbing things that he didn’t want to think about. If word got out that either of them weren’t interested in women, that could cause problems. Of course, that brought up some things that needed to be addressed. _Could_ they marry? Was it even possible to keep such a thing from the public? What about heirs? It was a conversation that desperately needed to happen, but neither he nor Lan Xichen wanted to initiate it.

"There are always rumours." Wei Wuxian said. Whenever he went into town to get things for the refugees, he overheard gossip. He had quite sensitive ears to that sort of thing. "People have been saying for years that the King must have a secret lover and that's why he hasn't married yet. People speculate that he's regularly seeing at least one beautiful maiden, making up all sorts of reasons as to why he's hiding her. It's all baseless, there's nothing to worry about. But I didn't know there was actually a consort involved? "

Lan Wangji relaxed. Okay, so they weren’t those kinds of rumors. They still had time. “Lan Xichen’s consort is a man from a noble family that creates our weapons. They have always been good friends. When Lan Xichen became king he had no one to go to except myself. It was a stressful time. He made him a consort so that he could have someone to rely on. As royals we do not get to trust most people.”

Wei Wuxian couldn't help letting out a small laugh. What were the chances that both Lan brothers liked men?

"Truly? I can't say I expected that. Both of you like men? I see the issue. Can't reproduce if you're both fucking men," he said. He hummed in thought. "What are you going to do about it? If you stay with me and your brother stays with his consort, you'll have a real problem on your hands. Unless you could find a way to make men pregnant I guess."

He laughed again.

Lan Wangji shrunk into himself, wishing he could wrap himself in blankets but he was laying on them. Those were the questions that plagued the back of his mind all the time. That was why he had never explicitly said he didn’t want to marry. Because if he did that, where would that leave their kingdom? It was probably also why Lan Xichen had never brought up the subject, never asked, never lingered on anything related. They weren’t ready to deal with that on top of everything else. Not yet. Not when they weren’t completely sure their kingdom was going to last long enough for heirs to even matter.

Wei Wuxian noticed Lan Wangji shrink in on himself and sighed. He hadn't meant to upset him by bringing up a sensitive topic. The only way he knew how to handle these situations was with humour. So, he put his hand on Lan Wangji's chest and pushed him into his back, swinging his leg over his body. He leant in close.

"Could you imagine me pregnant with your child, Lan Er Gege? You'd have to fuck me a lot to make sure I was full... Lots of little Lans running around," he hummed.

Lan Wangji let himself be distracted. He much preferred to think about Wei Wuxian than anything else anyway.

The mental image of Wei Wuxian pregnant brought up two warring emotions within him, one more paternal and one more sexual. Both of them fought for attention. Lan Wangji always wanted children, lots of them. He would do anything to let Wei Wuxian give them to him. Then there was the idea of the act itself, of filling Wei Wuxian up, making the sort of claim over him that only married couples did. That idea won the battle. 

He eyed Wei Wuxian’s abdomen and reached up to hold onto his hips, pulling him so he was completely on top of him. “Go on,” he said.

Wei Wuxian grinned. His little plan had worked. He rubbed his backside in slow, grinding motions against Lan Wangji’s thighs, purposefully avoiding his cock.

“You’d have to stay deep inside me, fill me with your cum. Hours and hours of deep fucking,” he said. He put his hand over Lan Wangji’s and guided it on top of his stomach, where his eyes were. “Your cock deep inside me, stuffing me so full there’s no way I couldn’t get pregnant. And in here, a little baby would grow.”

Wei Wuxian was really pushing him. Did he even know how much power his words had? Lan Wangji tensed as he listened. If he had feathers, they’d be thoroughly ruffled. His imagination followed where Wei Wuxian led it and tingling pressure built in his groin. He wanted to flip over and go to town on Wei Wuxian, but he also wanted to see where else this would go, what else he might do. He swallowed. “Mine,” he whispered, his other hand tightening on Wei Wuxian’s hip. “Claim you.”

Okay, so he always had a fixation on the concept of claiming a man as his own through marriage, or more realistically, some other means of social bond. Something that named someone as _his_ and his only. Apparently this was one way to go about hitting on that particular fixation.

“Mhmm, I really would be, and you mine.” Wei Wuxian said. He ran his fingers up and down Lan Wangji’s chest. Never in his life had Wei Wuxian allowed himself to be pinned down by anything or anyone. He knew that Lan Wangji wouldn’t truly trap him against his will though. “You’d have to keep me well-fucked and pliant in your bed. Maybe we could fit something up inside me to keep all the cum in and make sure I really did take your seed.”

Lan Wangji considered that. If Wei Wuxian truly could get pregnant, there probably wouldn’t be any worry about it not happening. At least, if Wei Wuxian wanted to have sex as much as he did. Still, the idea was intriguing. “I could just stay in you,” he said.

Wei Wuxian shuffled to sit directly on top of Lan Wangji’s cock now, still slowly grinding hips with a breathy sigh. 

“Yeah… You could stay inside me, keep me full of you,” he whined. “It’d feel so good all stretched out, like our bodies were made to be together.”

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath and tilted his head back as pressure and friction made his half-mast into a full erection. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. He reached for the strings on Wei Wuxian’s pants and pulled them loose.

“Ooh eager.” Wei Wuxian laughed. Once he had pulled the laces apart, Wei Wuxian helped him along by sliding the pants down his hips, wiggling them and lifting each leg to take them off. “Are you going to stuff me full now too, Lan Zhan?”

He bit his lip and straddled Lan Wangji again, leaning back slightly on his haunches to rub Lan Wangji’s hard cock against his backside.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian’s underwear off with his pants and took a moment to just run his hands all over his hips and ass, squeezing here and there. He was torn between flipping them over and just staying where he was. He liked being on the bottom generally, and he was still tired, but there was something about having all the control. He decided to stay where he was for now and dug the oil out so he could lubricate his fingers. Getting right to the point, he slid his hand under Wei Wuxian and prodded at his hole. He was surprised by his desire to do this; he’d never fantasized about being the one doing the penetrating, but now he found himself easily talked into it. Honestly, Wei Wuxian could probably talk him into desiring anything.

Wei Wuxian eagerly pressed back into the touch. He shivered a little when his finger slipped against his hole, the aching in his back totally forgotten. The only ache left behind was the desperation to be filled by Lan Wangji.

“Are you teasing me?” He whimpered. “Please, have mercy. Have mercy on little ol’ me. Fill me right up.”

Lan Wangji had no reason to hesitate. He carefully put both fingers against it and slowly pressed in, waiting until Wei Wuxian relaxed before going further. When both fingers were all the way in, he started moving them in and out and curling them in. There was something especially erotic about Wei Wuxian wearing his white robe with nothing underneath. If he could keep him in this all the time… 

“Take this off,” he said, tugging at the inner robe, “Then put the other one back on.”

There was something very arousing about Lan Wangji giving him orders. Wei Wuxian nodded quickly and began to disrobe. Once he took his inner robe off, he slipped the outer one back on. It hung loose on him, his collarbone and the dip to his chest peeking out from under the fabric. He settled back in Lan Wangji’s hold, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear and looking down at him with lidded eyes.

Lan Wangji’s lips parted as he stared, taking in the sight and putting in his memory. He liked this a _lot_. He moved his fingers faster, not just wanting to stretch him but also wanting to pull reactions from him. Maybe Wei Wuxian could ride him...

And noises did Wei Wuxian surely make. He rocked his hips back against the thrusts of Lan Wangji’s fingers, moaning all the while, little breathy noises slipping out between each. He didn’t think he’d ever get over just how deep Lan Wangji’s fingers could reach inside him. When he got back to the refugee camp, he would surely have to do some experimenting with his own body in the memory of these encounters.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered. “Your fingers feel so good… You’re really stretching me out. Getting me ready for your cock? Ah, I can hardly wait. You love seeing me like this, don’t you? I’m all wet and desperate for you. Look how hard I am for you.”

Wei Wuxian knew exactly how to work Lan Wangji with his words. He was content to just lay there and watch how he could make Wei Wuxian move and breathe harder. When his need finally became too much, he pulled his fingers out and carefully untied his pants. He couldn’t wait to see Wei Wuxian moving like that on his cock. Maybe that robe would slip off his shoulders....

The sound of rushing footsteps made Xiong look up from his box in the corner and huff, and that was the only warning Lan Wangji got before someone knocked on the door. 

“Your Highness?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

Lan Wangji felt unimaginable irritation. He was usually never cross with servants, but before he could control himself he snapped back, “What.”

“His Majesty King Lan Xichen has requested your presence.”


	12. A Troubled King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen vents to his brother.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and flopped his head down with a deep sigh. Well, this wasn’t something he could refuse. “Bring me my valet,” he replied.

“Right away, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with a pained and longing expression. If he had just been given… ten more minutes...

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but whine. He looked down at Lan Wangji with a pitied expression. “Do you have to go? You can’t go a little later,  _ after _ you’ve fucked my brains out?”

He knew the answer but he sighed anyway.

“I suppose you’ll just have to leave me here… alone in your bed… to play with myself.” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji grimaced. He  _ really _ didn’t like that. He didn’t think he could sit through one of Lan Xichen’s rants knowing that Wei Wuxian was waiting for him in bed. And  _ not  _ just from the anxiety of knowing someone could come into his room to clean and find him. (And maybe he was just too afraid to let him out of sight, lest he disappear and prove this all to be a dream.)

“No,” he said, “I cannot hide you in here. Come with me.”

He sat up and gently picked Wei Wuxian up and set him down next to him so he could put his pants back together. He had to get rid of this erection before his valet arrived… luckily, his experiences had lent him plenty of gruesome scenes to play in his mind to sober him. The death of his father usually worked in a pinch.

Wei Wuxian made yet another whining noise as he was pulled apart from Lan Wangji. He wrapped himself around him again, burying his face against his shoulder.

“How’d you expect my dick to go down when I’m around you?” He asked. “And I don’t want to put any more clothes on.”

Lan Wangji turned his head so he could kiss Wei Wuxian. “At least put pants on,” he said.

It wasn’t long before his valet knocked on the door. “Your Highness, may I come in?”

“One moment,” Lan Wangji said. He looked at Wei Wuxian expectantly, waiting for him to get dressed.

Wei Wuxian pouted but nodded. He got up and scrambled for his pants, shoving them on hastily though it was uncomfortable considering he was still hard as a rock.

"This is the worst, Lan Zhan," he muttered. "Please at least tell me that making me invisible so much won't have any negative side effects?"

“No,” Lan Wangji said, “I’m not changing you, I’m changing how others perceive you.”

When Wei Wuxian was dressed, he told him to sit quietly on the floor before going to let his valet in.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Ling Yiyu said as he walked in. He was a cheerful middle-aged man with long hair tied up in a bun and long robes. He went to Lan Wangji’s closet and returned with multiple robes over his arm.

Lan Wangji stood in front of the tall mirror and let Ling Yiyu dress him. First was a thin light blue robe that was crossed high on his chest and had a tall collar and tight sleeves, then there was the middle robe which consisted of another thin layer of silk, this time white with long flowing sleeves. The last layer was white lace that lay over the middle robe. Ling Yiyu tightened each layer appropriately, and then wrapped a wide sash around his waist a few times before knotting it in the back. It was the only part of Lan Wangji’s outfit that he couldn’t put on himself because it required a lot of tugging to get it tight enough.

Ling Yiyu helped Lan Wangji into his socks and boots then had him sit at the vanity. He brushed his hair thoroughly before taking two thin strips of metal with cloth on one side and magically straightened Lan Wangji’s hair from the crimps caused by the braids it had been in.

Ling Yiyu paused then, and Lan Wangji pulled forward a decorated box that held his forehead ribbon. Ling Yiyu carefully held up his hair while Lan Wangji tied the ribbon on himself, then he got back to work. Lan Wangji’s crown came last and it fit neatly on his head, its simple silver design shining in the light.

“Beautiful as always, Your Highness,” Ling Yiyu said.

Lan Wangji stood up and offered a hum before he went to the door and opened it, signaling for Ling Yiyu to leave. He was still irritated, and needed a minute to collect himself before he left his room. 

After he left, he released the invisibility spell momentarily. “Remember to be quiet,” he said softly, going over to help Wei Wuxian up.

Wei Wuxian watched with interest as Ling Yiyu dressed Lan Wangji. It was another one of those things that he had forgotten royalty would have assistance with. Though, he was correct in saying that Lan Wangji was beautiful by the end. But wasn’t he always?

“I will be,” he assured Lan Wangji as he was pulled back to his feet. He smiled at him. “And he was right. You do look beautiful.”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched slightly and he felt pleased. He loved it when Wei Wuxian called him beautiful…

“It won’t take long,” he said, “my brother most likely needs to complain to someone trustworthy. When he’s done we can come back. I won’t go to any other lessons today.” He stepped in and took Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands to kiss him. He already felt anxious about Wei Wuxian leaving later and he wanted to hold onto him as much as he could.

Wei Wuxian smiled into the kiss. He put his hands on Lan Wangji’s chest and kissed back. His voice dropped to a whisper; eyes lidded. “And we’ll finish what we started before I have to go back, right?”

Lan Wangji bit his own lip. What he wouldn’t give to just ignore his brother...

“Yes,” he whispered back. 

With that he pulled away and recast his spell. He released Xiong from his spot and gave him a big treat from his desk to reward him for his obedience, then left him in the room as he and Wei Wuxian left. 

When they approached the discussion room, they could hear heated arguments coming from inside. The servant opened the door and Lan Wangji walked in. 

“I’m  _ telling _ you, if we don’t start rationing now, we’re going to have starving peasants bursting down our doors!”

“We can’t worry about your damn dream when we’ve got a war at our backs!”

“Well if we don’t get rid of the Wen problem then we really will have a riot.”

“ _ I _ believe my  _ Wings _ are what will solve this problem.”

At the large and grandiose table sat six nobles, all in some part of an argument. One of them was standing up, thumping his hand on the table and shouting, “Your Wings can’t save us from four years of drought! What are they gonna do? Assassinate the sky?”

Sitting at the head of the table in a large cushioned throne was Lan Xichen. He had his arms crossed on the table and he wore the most pleasant of smiles. He looked majestic even in his simple clothes compared to what most kings wore; he wore white robes as Lan Wangji did, but his had intricately carved silver plates over his shoulders with a similar belt and vambraces. His outermost robe was sheer white and it laid over his shoulders and parted at his elbows, and fell over his back like a cape. His crown was also much more elaborate with light blue jewels embedded into the silver. 

To anyone else, his smile would seem genuine and content, but Lan Wangji could see that he was breaking on the inside. As soon as he saw Lan Wangji, his eyes brightened. “Wangji!” he said cheerfully, “Please excuse me, I must speak with my baby brother.”

His advisors looked disgruntled, but just continued to argue. Lan Xichen walked out of a door on the other side that a servant held open, then they went through a couple hallways until they could get to a room that was safe. It was some sort of study with papers and books everywhere. As soon Lan Xichen closed the door behind his brother, he looked at him. He was still smiling.

With wide eyes he whispered very quietly, barely audible even in a silent room, “I am losing my mind. If I have to hear him say the word ‘Wings’ again—” The king glanced upwards at the ceiling. “I swear to the  _ Almighty Jun Wu himself _ I’m going to commit a murder.”

Lan Wangji stood with his hands behind his back, listening silently as he always did.

Lan Xichen took a step toward him, using his hands to punctuate his words to show his seriousness. He was still smiling, still whispering. “Wangji, you’re going to wake up tomorrow and there will have been multiple deaths and I will have established a dictatorship by breakfast.”

Lan Wangji had heard this many times before. It wasn’t every day, but when things were particularly troublesome he heard all sorts of similar plans.

“The military will back us,” Lan Xichen continued, “so will all the workers here. They know I’m trying to give them a day off a week — no king has done that before — they will be on our side. You know the soldiers don’t give a shit about the nobles. And your instructors are loyal to the royal family too.”

It was only a way to vent his frustration, but at some point Lan Wangji had to reel his brother in. That was his job in these situations. Whispering as well, he replied, “the nobles would turn another kingdom against us.”

Lan Xichen’s smile suddenly fell and his body drooped as he sighed and closed his eyes. “Assuming we aren’t assassinated by nightfall,” he agreed.

He turned around and put a hand over his brow. The venting was over, Lan Wangji mused. Now it was time for the real lamenting. Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian’s transparent form. He wanted more than anything to go back to his room and finish what they had started...

Wei Wuxian shot Lan Wangji a concerned expression. Was he missing something here? Why were they both so calm about this whole situation? Didn’t this all sound kind of scary? He could only assume that they both knew what they were doing or this wasn’t a common occurrence at all. Just how much did Lan Wangji run the risk of assassination anyway? Wei Wuxian’s own instinct to protect the people he cared about flared up. Lan Wangji was quite capable, he was sure, but that didn’t do anything to quell him. What if something happened to him while he was gone? He’d never forgive himself, surely.

Lan Wangji wanted to reassure Wei Wuxian and tell him that Lan Xichen was only venting, he wasn’t really going to murder people and establish a dictatorship… but he could only look at him for a moment before he had to turn his attention back to his brother.

Lan Xichen walked to the far side of the room to lean over the desk, facing perpendicular to Lan Wangji.

“LanlingJin has demanded two tons of gold,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji’s disinterest melted immediately. With an expression of alarm he sucked in a breath through his nose and followed Lan Xichen to stand nearer to him. That was disastrous news. “Why?” He asked.

Lan Xichen shook his head a little incredulously. “For damages to one of their villages during the war. That’s their excuse, anyway.”

LanlingJin was the most wealthy kingdom anyone knew of; a demand such as this was not made out of necessity but rather as a provocation. They wanted something else.

“It’s a load of bullshit,” Lan Xichen said, “You know what I think? I think they’re trying to weaken us financially so they can attack later down the line. It’s like QishanWen all over again, except I don’t know if we could win against them.”

It wouldn’t be far fetched… such a thing has been done before. LanlingJin had a peaceful relationship with GusuLan, but who knew how long that would last? What did GusuLan have to offer them?

Lan Xichen tapped his finger on the desk anxiously. “We can’t afford it,” he said, “but refusing point blank could give them an excuse for… whatever they want. I have to come up with some sort of compromise. We can’t afford another war either. I’ll come up with something, I just need a moment to  _ think _ and I can’t even have that.”

“What can I do?” Lan Wangji asked.

Lan Xichen looked at him hopelessly. “Nothing,” he lamented, “You can’t do anything, Wangji. Not unless you want to go over there and seduce Jin Ming.”

Lan Wangji looked away. 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Lan Xichen sighed and covered his face with his hands. “I’m too young for this,” he whined, “If I wasn’t a mage I’m sure I would look twenty years older. All the other kings look down on me and think I’m not capable. That’s why LanlingJin did this, I think. They’re taking advantage of me.” 

A moment passed, then Lan Xichen took his hands down and took in a deep breath. “I’ll figure it out,” he said, “I’m going to write a letter to Jin GuangShan. I just have to put a big smile on my face, plant my lips on his ass, and eat a steaming plate of bullshit.”

Lan Wangji felt useless, as always. He wanted to help, but there really wasn’t anything he could do. He didn’t have the social skills to persuade anyone.

Lan Xichen went to look in a mirror and adjusted his forehead ribbon and made sure he was proper. Then he turned around and stared at Lan Wangji. “Also, what are you hiding?”

“Nothing,” Lan Wangji answered automatically.

Lan Xichen raised an eyebrow. “Is it something bad? I swear to the gods, Wangji, if you make things harder for me—“

“I will not,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen stared at his brother for a few seconds, then his eyes scanned the room. He wouldn’t be able to see anything; the fact that he knew  _ something _ was being hidden was only because of his own minor training in illusion magic. Eventually, he gave up and walked to the door. “Well, whatever it is, don’t let Uncle find out.”

When Lan Xichen passed him, Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian again before he followed.

Wei Wuxian felt out of place listening to all these politics but he couldn’t help his habitual urge to want to butt in, to offer his own suggestions and try to help. It was in his nature. There had to be something that could be done, surely? The last thing anybody wanted was a war. He sucked in a silent breath when Lan Wangji followed his brother and matched his step.

Lan Wangji told a passing servant on the way back to his room that he was tired and wanted his supper brought to the room and that he did not want his nightly bath unless he specifically called for it. He also told them not to disturb him aside from bringing supper at exactly six, and if Lan Xichen asked for him again, to say that he didn’t feel well. That would surely make Lan Xichen suspicious, but he would deal with that if it happened.

He was going to milk every moment he could get with Wei Wuxian. And after the conversation he’d just had, he was eager to be distracted again.

As soon as they got to his room, he sent Xiong out and let Wei Wuxian in.

Wei Wuxian barrelled himself into Lan Wangji’s arms, looking up at him with a slightly forced smile. He hoped that if he kept positive, eventually he would melt back into being happy again. It usually worked for him.

“All of that seemed pretty serious,” he said.

Lan Wangji brushed Wei Wuxian’s bangs back and held his face as he was washed over with a sense of gratitude. “I can’t do anything,” he murmured, “Don’t want to think about it.” 

He lowered his head to kiss Wei Wuxian, ready to forget about it. When he pulled away, he asked, “How much time do I have left with you?”

“I can stay until after supper. That’s the latest I should go though.” Wei Wuxian said. He hummed as he leaned into kiss Lan Wangji again, leaning into him all the while. “I don’t want everyone to worry too much. But, I also really want to continue where we left off earlier.” His finger ran down Lan Wangji’s chest. “What were we saying? Something about you fucking me until I have your babies?”

Lan Wangji hummed, a small smile gracing his lips. He put an arm under Wei Wuxian’s ass and hauled him up so he could carry him to the bed. He didn’t bother taking off his crown or other garments. He’d need help with the sash, anyway. But there was something thrilling about doing such things in his princely attire.

After he dropped Wei Wuxian on the bed, he crawled over him and started untying his pants. They had a few hours until dinner… he would make good use of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this based off any semblance of reality of how kingdoms work? Absolutely not.


	13. Call Me Your Highness (Then Call Me A-Zhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: roleplaying servant/royal, nurture kink (almost parental but not?? Not sure how to describe it but this is the word I will use to denote this particular kink from now on), discussion of dubcon roleplay

Wei Wuxian had to agree that there was something exciting about Lan Wangji doing such filthy things to him while the prince was dressed in his fancy clothes. He lifted his hips to help him slide his pants off, back to being dressed only in the outer robe. His smile faded into a smirk.

“Lan Wangji. Please ravish this lowly civilian, will you?” He cooed, spreading his legs before him. “Bestow upon me the love you have for your people, I am your lowly servant and I wish to please you, Er Gege.”

Wei Wuxian looked like anything  _ but _ a lowly citizen, Lan Wangji thought. But he could get behind just about anything Wei Wuxian did, this included. The idea of taking on a different personality during sex was interesting, also. “What will you give me?” He asked curiously.

He untied the outer robe and parted it, revealing his torso. Lan Wangji was weak for those collarbones… he bent down to nibble and suck on it.

“I’m afraid that I do not have much to offer you, my prince.” Wei Wuxian said. He gasped as Lan Wangji’s mouth latched onto his collar. He moved his fingers to run them through his hair. “Mm… I am poor and have no money or possessions to give you. However, I will gladly… mmm… give you my body.”

Lan Wangji hummed low and satisfied. He drew his tongue over the bite mark he just made then he moved up. There were already a couple hickeys on his neck. Lan Wangji intended to leave another one below them. “Good enough,” he whispered.

With his left hand he blindly reached for his oil and then held it in front of Wei Wuxian. “Prepare yourself,” he murmured before he sat up.

Wei Wuxian shot him a sultry look as he took the bottle of oil. He didn’t hesitate in lathering his fingers in it and leaning back, thighs spread wide. His finger slid down and down, hovering between his cheeks and slipping against his hole. He was still a little open and wet from before.

“Like this, my prince?” He asked, pushing two fingers in all the way to the knuckle with ease, a small moan leaving him as he did.

This was probably the most arousing thing Lan Wangji had ever seen. He had told Wei Wuxian to do it on a whim, but he wasn’t quite prepared to actually watch it happen. He put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s thigh to help hold it in place, his eyes glued to the spot where the other’s fingers disappeared into his body. His mouth hung open slightly and he watched hungrily.

“Does this…” Wei Wuxian began. He let out a breathy moan as his fingers pulled himself apart with an obscene squelch. “…please you, Lan Er Gege?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes were burning into him as he moved his fingers in and out of his hole. He’d never done anything like this to himself but he could see himself experimenting when he was alone in the future now. After a moment, he pushed in a third finger, surprised at how easily his body seemed to suck them in.

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath when Wei Wuxian added the third finger. It was so much… he swallowed roughly, feeling himself getting hard.

He couldn’t help himself. He bent down and drew his tongue up the underside of Wei Wuxian’s length. With the way Wei Wuxian’s legs were hiked up he couldn’t get his mouth around it but he did rub his tongue up and down the sensitive underside of the head. He had tasted this cock many times in the past day and he was thoroughly familiar with it now.

Wei Wuxian only moaned more when Lan Wangji’s tongue slid wetly along his hard cock. He reached out to run his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair with his other hand, grabbing handfuls of it as he rocked his inserted digits deeper in.

“Lan Zhan,” he whined. “Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, Er Gege… You tease me.”

Lan Wangji shot an icy gaze up at Wei Wuxian and then reached up to pry his hand from his hair. Usually he would love for him to make a mess of him, but Lan Wangji wanted to hold onto his princely appearance as long as he could, and if Wei Wuxian was taking on a new persona, he wanted to do it too. He sat up and pulled Wei Wuxian’s other hand out from between his legs, depriving him of stimulation. “You may call me Your Highness,” he said coldly, “And I get what I want.”

At the coldness of his tone, Wei Wuxian’s whole body quivered. He whimpered the moment he was deprived of his fingers, feeling strangely open and wet. His legs fought against the urge to close and he took a deep breath, looking up at Lan Wangji with lidded eyes and a needy expression.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” he said, easily slipping into the role. “Will you ever forgive me?”

Lan Wangji thought about the kings he’d seen in the past and the women they surrounded themselves with. Even with wives, they would bring flirtatious and giggling women back to their private room. He once had the unfortunate experience of finding the king of Lanlingjin with three women on his throne. If he were a king who had those preferences, how would he treat those women?

He considered Wei Wuxian, then he said, “If you serve me well. Get up.”

He waited until Wei Wuxian obeyed before he lay down in his spot. “Undress me,” he said, “Waist down only.”

Wei Wuxian nodded eagerly. That was an order he was happy to fulfil. He made a show of wiggling his ass even as moved positions, hoping that it would entice Lan Wangji. Slowly, he began to peel Lan Wangji’s clothes from his body, stuttering only when his hard cock finally sprung free. So mouth-wateringly good…

Lan Wangji kind of wanted Wei Wuxian to flip him over and untie this silk from his waist, but he wasn’t quite ready to be completely undressed yet. Besides, he knew it made him look especially slim and delectable, and that was part of the role he had accidentally slipped into.

He watched Wei Wuxian cooly for a moment before he pointedly glanced at his own hard cock. “Sit on it,” he said, taking the bottle of oil from where it sat next to him and daintily holding it up for him.

Lan Wangji wanted him to ride him. Wei Wuxian’s own cock twitched at the thought.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he said, a smirk pulling on his lips. He took the oil and tipped some of it over Lan Wangji’s hard cock. He was mesmerised by the way it dripped down in rivulets, before he rubbed it in with his hand.

Wei Wuxian shuffled up to straddle Lan Wangji. He still held his cock in one hand, lining himself up and letting the head drag across his stretched hole for a second. With a deep breath, he began to sink down on his cock.

“Oh…Yes, yes, yes…” Wei Wuxian moaned as he managed to sink all the way down, taking Lan Wangji to the hilt. “Ah, mm… You’re so big, Your Highness… So deep inside me…”

Lan Wangji bent his knees and brought his feet in to make it a little easier for Wei Wuxian to move on his knees. His lips parted as Wei Wuxian took all of him in, his eyelids drooping slightly.

And then there was the way he called him ‘Your Highness,’ in stark contrast to the provocatively intimate ‘Lan-Er Gege.’ He liked it in this context. He didn’t really know how he had so easily changed into this role — he thought perhaps it was when Wei Wuxian played up the ‘lowly peasant’ thing. Whatever it was, he realized that he quite liked roleplaying.

Wei Wuxian rocked his hips with a breathy moan. He definitely rather enjoyed this little scenario they had played up too. Anything that got him to talk a lot was good though. He balanced himself on Lan Wangji’s chest as he slowly began to move once he got used to the sensation.

“Does this… lowly civilian please you, Your Highness?” He asked through the moans.

Lan Wangji gripped the sheets in his hands, refraining from putting them on Wei Wuxian. He panted softly and watched as Wei Wuxian sat down on his cock over and over. The position was enthralling; he’d done it with his dildo before but seeing it and feeling it was something else. “Yes,” he answered.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little through the moans. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes so he could better look down at Lan Wangji without a shield of his hair.

"Good.. mm... all I ever want is to please you," he rasped.

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip, breathing fast through his nose. On a whim he let go of the sheets with one hand and loosely wrapped it around Wei Wuxian’s cock. It was too loose to satisfy, but he pressed his thumb against the head and circled it around. “Don’t cum without permission,” he said.

That made Wei Wuxian falter briefly. He leaned back against Lan Wangji's thighs, getting a firm hold on them as he rocked down.

"O-Okay," he moaned. "Please... Tell me... when..."

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and pressed his head into the bed, enjoying the pleasure that every movement of Wei Wuxian’s hips gave him. He started to gently stroke his hand up and down Wei Wuxian’s cock, feeling the veins and curve of it. “You must request it,” he breathed out.

Wei Wuxian let out a long whine. How could he tease him like this? Making him beg? It was so filthy of him.

"Your H-Highness," he gasped. He rocked his hips down harder, chasing the friction of Lan Wangji's hand with every bounce up. "Please... I want to cum...!"

Lan Wangji’s eyes traveled up to Wei Wuxian’s face. He loved how every expression showed so easily there, everything he felt being translated for Lan Wangji to see.

When the Wei Wuxian started moving faster, Lan Wangji felt that he might not last more than a few minutes. He considered the request; did he want him to cum first? Once he decided, he let go of Wei Wuxian’s cock.

He considered untying the sash around Wei Wuxian’s waist that was barely holding the white silk on his body, but instead he reached up and hooked his finger under the hem of one side and pulling it so it fell over his shoulder. The reveal of his skin made Lan Wangji suck in a breath. He would have to ask Wei Wuxian to strip for him sometime. 

Finally, he said, “You may touch yourself. Don’t let it get anywhere.”

Wei Wuxian nodded desperately. It was amazing what a needy mess Lan Wangji could make of him. He grabbed at his weeping cock and pumped it quickly, making the pace of his hips. He was shameless in his moans, letting Lan Wangji hear every cry when his cock pressed up against his prostate.

“I can’t… I’m going to… Ah—Lan Zhan!” He couldn’t keep up the façade. He came with a long moan, keeping his hand cupped over his tip to catch it all. Wei Wuxian had to take a moment to catch his breath, his legs weak and unable to keep bouncing on his cock.

Lan Wangji watched hungrily. He reveled in Wei Wuxian’s wavering and stuttering moans, the way his body flexed when he came. He reached up to brush his bangs back and then cup his cheek as he came, and kept it there afterward. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. He was still hard inside Wei Wuxian, but he ignored it in favor of admiring him.

Wei Wuxian leaned into Lan Wangji’s palm and gave him a lazy smile. His chest still heaved with his heavy breaths, but his post-orgasmic bliss had left him tired and sated. There was no place he’d rather be. It made his heart pang with sadness knowing that he was going to have to leave later.

Lan Wangji really needed to draw Wei Wuxian, he thought suddenly. He needed this moment on paper, this tired and happy smile, the robe half hanging off him... he would ask for some drawing supplies when dinner arrived.

He took his hand away from his cheek to pull Wei Wuxian’s hand to his mouth so he could lick it clean. When he was done he kept two of his fingers in his mouth so he could suck on them.

“Ah—Lan Zhan—” Wei Wuxian began as Lan Wangji took his fingers into his mouth. His cheeks burned furiously as he watched them disappear between his lips. He swore he could feel Lan Wangji’s cock twitch inside of him as he sucked on them.

Lan Wangji didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he was slowly opening them after Wei Wuxian called his name.

He wanted to move his hips up and get some friction, and they did flex a little in his frustration, but he knew that would hurt so he refrained. He looked down and shifted again, giving a little uncertain hum around Wei Wuxian’s fingers. How did he want to continue? As he thought he pushed those fingers as far as they could go until they reached the back of his throat and he could get his lips around his knuckles. He pulled them back only an inch before he continued his sucking.

It was a strange combination of sensations, to have Lan Wangji’s cock still settled deep inside him and his fingers deep in the wet cavern of his mouth. Wei Wuxian couldn’t draw his eyes away from the sight as Lan Wangji worshipped his fingers the same way he might his cock.

“Hmm… You like my fingers in your mouth, Er Gege?” He asked.

Lan Wangji hummed affirmatively. He considered pulling Wei Wuxian off him and fucking his thighs. Would that take too much effort? He didn’t feel much like moving at the moment.

After another moment of thought, he took the fingers away and pulled Wei Wuxian down on him while pulling him off his cock. He felt shy about verbally telling him what to do since it seemed embarrassing for some reason, so he just guided Wei Wuxian’s mouth to his neck and his hand down to his cock. There was one thing he had to use words for, though. “Call me A-Zhan,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian giggled against the crook of his neck. His fingers wrapped around Lan Wangji’s hard cock, it was still slick with oil and the wetness of being inside him. He kissed and nipped as his neck, being careful not to bite too hard and leave behind any marks.

“A-Zhan,” he whispered. His other hand carded through Lan Wangji’s hair and then cupped his cheek to tilt his head. “My sweet, sweet A-Zhan.”

Lan Wangji’s breath hitched and his legs shook. Those words had an immediate effect and he was blushing all the way from his cheeks to his ears. He reached up to pull Wei Wuxian’s hair to one side, then he wrapped his arms around his waist. His hips pushed up against Wei Wuxian’s hand. “D-don’t do it fast,” he mumbled. Oh gods, how was he supposed to explain this without combusting? “Just… a little bit.”

Wei Wuxian hummed in approval. He wanted to coax more words out of Lan Wangji but he knew that was almost impossible. He’d done well enough to say as much as he had.

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he cooed, pressing another kiss to his neck and slowing his pace. He rubbed his thumb lightly against his weeping tip, occasionally snaking down to cup his balls when his palm caressed downwards.

Lan Wangji’s whole body shivered and he curled his fingers into the robe Wei Wuxian had on. Suddenly he felt so vulnerable and at Wei Wuxian’s mercy and it was like electricity in his body. He wanted more of it. And to get it, he had to get this damn sash off his waist. It was a complicated knot, very pretty but impossible to untie without seeing it. 

He whimpered. “Wei Ying, um… take…” He turned over underneath him until he was on his stomach. “Take it off.”

Wei Wuxian was happy to obey. He placed another kiss on the back of Lan Wangji’s neck this time, brushing some of the hair aside to reach it, before tugging at the tie to the sash. With a little work, he managed to pull it free and slowly peel Lan Wangji free of his clothing.

As soon as the tension from the sash released, Lan Wangji took a deep breath of relief and then rolled back over to face Wei Wuxian again. There were only two layers that had ties and they were easily pulled loose with a tug. He watched Wei Wuxian with rosy cheeks and parted lips as he pulled his robes aside.

“It’s really cute how you switch.” Wei Wuxian commented, sliding his hand down Lan Wangji’s chest. He nudged his thighs further apart so he could settle between them properly. “Fucking me and making me call you Your Highness… And now you just want to be spoiled, A-Zhan.” 

He leaned down to pepper kisses all over his neck and collarbone again.

Lan Wangji’s lips curved up a little. He supposed he did quickly change gears; when he was alone it was automatic and unnoticeable, but when Wei Wuxian said it out loud he thought it was kind of funny. 

He reached up to hold Wei Wuxian again, gathering his robe in his hands while he let his thighs rest against his. “I like many things,” he whispered.

“I like it about you…” Wei Wuxian whispered. He ran a single finger up the length of Lan Wangji’s cock, then smiled at him. “And you know what else I like, A-Zhan? I like that you like to be teased… played with…” He pushed his thumb against his tip. “You want to cum but you want to savour it.”

Lan Wangji shivered when Wei Wuxian drew his finger up his cock, and his body tensed when he thumbed it. Wei Wuxian was right, he loved being teased. It made the pleasure spread from his cock all the way through his body. He panted softly and watched as he was played with. “One time,” he breathed, “Took two hours.”

“Two hours?” Wei Wuxian repeated. He couldn’t imagine drawing something like that out for so long, but truthfully, he had never bothered much with any of it. It was only ever a quick job to relieve an ache when he’d touched himself in the past. He saw it all in a new light now.

Lan Wangji’s hips shifted. Pressure was building up and he would probably cum if Wei Wuxian stroked him properly, but he liked being held close to the edge like this. His cock dripped with precum and twitched under Wei Wuxian’s fingers. He felt so exposed, so demure. “Wei Ying,” he whispered.

“A-Zhan.” Wei Wuxian replied. He squeezed Lan Wangji’s thighs before sliding his hand back over his cock. “Will you tell me what you want? Do you want to cum?”

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip, watching intensely as Wei Wuxian’s hand got closer. “No,” he said. 

He hesitated, then let go of Wei Wuxian so he could tap the head of his cock a few times. His legs shook and he sucked in a breath, and quickly went back to holding onto Wei Wuxian. “Keep talking,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian cocked an eyebrow. He kept sliding his hand over his cock but didn’t wrap his fingers around it. It was dirty talk he wanted? Then dirty talk he would give him.

“You want me to talk to you, A-Zhan?” He cooed. “You want me to tell you that you’re a good boy, pliant under me? Tell you how much I love watching you squirm and writhe? It’s amazing you know, how you’re still so hard even after you were inside me, after I’ve touched you…”

Lan Wangji sucked in another shaky breath and shifted a little. He squeezed his legs around Wei Wuxian and swallowed. “I’m good,” he whispered, barely loud enough for even himself to hear. He was sure he would cum any minute now, he was riding steadily on the edge. He wondered if he could cum just from Wei Wuxian’s words alone.

Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji’s eyes as he thumbed the tip of his cock, he showed him the precum slipping down his thumb from where he had touched him before he popped the thumb into his mouth and made a slow show of extracting it. With his wet thumb, he traced Lan Wangji’s bottom lip.

“So beautiful, Lan Zhan…” He whispered. “Your cock really is responding to me, isn’t it? Are you going to think about me when I go? Touch yourself? Will fuck yourself with that glass dildo and imagine it’s me? Will you fuck your own fist and remember what it was like to be inside me, hot and tight around you?”

Lan Wangji almost came when Wei Wuxian thumbed his cock, but he was determined to hold on. He watched as Wei Wuxian licked the precum off his thumb and then put it on his lip. He opened his mouth, wanting to take it in and suck on it, but something paralyzed him and kept him from making the move to do it. He was strung tight, his body shivering slightly.

“Yes,” he whispered. It was true. He was going to fuck himself like he had been these past two weeks, but this time it would be accompanied by intense longing and aching — before he had just had a taste, but now he had feasted and being without Wei Wuxian was going to frustrate him beyond belief.

“I will too you know…” Wei Wuxian continued. He slid his fingers through the puddle of precum that was pooling on his stomach. “I’m going to go back there and tuck myself away while I think of you. Fuck myself on my fingers like how you fucked me. It won’t be the same as your cock but I’ll make do. It’s a shame I don’t have a toy to help me along, a mould of your beautiful cock.” A single finger ran back down his cock again. “But you know what will really help me cum, A-Zhan? Thinking of how you lay back so prettily for me. How the first time we had sex, you spread your legs for me and let me sink inside you…”

That was it, Lan Wangji thought, he couldn’t hold on anymore. The violent shiver that ran through his body at Wei Wuxian’s light touch was just enough, and the filthy words that left his mouth absolutely ruined him. He squeezed his eyes shut and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a desperate cry as he curled up into Wei Wuxian and the orgasm racked his body. He dug his fingers into Wei Wuxian’s back and squeezed him with his legs.

It was intense and longer than usual because of the amount of time he’d been holding back and it reached every part of his body. He gripped Wei Wuxian desperately with shaking arms until it passed and his body went weak and limp. He panted hard, his heart beating loud in his ears.

It was absolutely fascinating. Wei Wuxian was actually stunned into silence for a moment as he looked down at Lan Wangji. He knew that talking was one of his strong points but to actually make his partner cum from dirty talking him… And Gods, Lan Wangji was even more beautiful than usual post-climax. He brushed a lock of sticky hair away from Lan Wangji’s forehead and smiled at him.

Lan Wangji opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Wei Wuxian through lowered eyelids. His breathing slowly evened out and he closed his lips to wet them with his tongue. He really couldn’t believe this was real, and it didn’t help to know that Wei Wuxian would be leaving. Forcing his voice to come out, he said, “I want…”

He paused, looking down at his own body. Cum was all over his stomach and chest. He continued in a whisper. “I want you to take me next time.”

“How could I ever deny you anything when you ask me like that?” Wei Wuxian hummed. He flopped down on the bed next to Lan Wangji, feeling his own back ache catch up with him. He  _ had _ been fucked on that delicious cock of his before he’d spent such a long time edging Lan Wangji. He kissed Lan Wangji’s cheek and wrapped his arm around him, idly dragging his fingers through some of the cum on his stomach and then licking it off. “Next time I see you, I’ll fuck you as much as you want.”

Lan Wangji reached up to take off his crown and attempt to take his hair out of its complicated style. He sat up so he could take his robes off his arms and toss them away, then he lay back down and curled into Wei Wuxian, not caring about how gross he was. A small smile graced his lips and he nuzzled into Wei Wuxian with a happy hum. “Be careful with your promises,” he mumbled.

“I always make good on my promises.” Wei Wuxian replied. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheek and tilted his head towards him, drawing him into a kiss. “And I mean what I said. If you want me to come over and fuck you silly, all you have to do is ask.”

Lan Wangji kissed back gently. That little smile returned to his lips. “I always want you to,” he murmured, “If you want to. Never assume that I do not. Don’t even need to wake me first.”

“Hmm, is that so? Maybe then… Next time I come to the castle, I’ll come in while you’re sleeping. I’ll make good on that thing I said the first time, do you remember, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian asked. He ran his finger down Lan Wangji’s chest. “About how the criminal comes in and steals the prince’s precious virginity, pure and innocent, while he cries into the pillow. I’ll come in while you sleep and wake you by fucking you. How does that sound?"

Lan Wangji’s smile fell and his eyes widened. Oh, that sounded  _ really _ nice. He wanted to do it  _ now _ , but the whole point of it was that he would be unsuspecting. He swallowed as his hand went from Wei Wuxian’s arm around to his back where he once again gripped his robe. “Yes,” he whispered, “ _ please. _ ”

Wei Wuxian could practically feel the desire thrumming through Lan Wangji’s body. It was exhilarating to know just how aroused he was by the idea of this. Wei Wuxian’s eyes roved over Lan Wangji’s body before meeting his gaze again.

“If you want me to do this… You’ll have to do something for me,” he said.

Lan Wangji shifted eagerly, ready to do whatever it took. “Mn,” he agreed. 

He knew exactly what he would be thinking about later that night. Perhaps he would, after a couple nights, start depriving himself… would he be able to do it? He had a reason to for once. And now that he had Wei Wuxian for himself, getting pleasure without him probably wasn’t going to feel as sweet.

“I want my prince to be ready for me, of course… But I’m not going to tell you when I’ll be back. So, you need to play with yourself for me, while I’m gone…” Wei Wuxian told him. He put a finger on Lan Wangji’s lips. “But there’s rules. You can’t cum, okay? And you have to finger yourself for me. Nothing bigger though. Just so you’re stretched and wet for me, so I can fuck right into you when I come.”

Lan Wangji didn’t realize how excited he would be to get orders from Wei Wuxian. It helped that orgasm denial was something he took pleasure from. And if he was  _ told _ to do it, he was sure he would. He would spend an hour slowly stretching himself open, teasing his sweet spot but never giving himself real satisfaction. He took in a shaky breath and nodded once. “I will,” he promised.

Wei Wuxian smiled brightly, as if he hadn’t just suggested the Second Prince of GusuLan fuck himself with his fingers in preparation for him to come into the palace in the dead of the night to fuck him. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks again and kissed him.

“Sounds like fun,” he cooed. “Can’t wait.”

Lan Wangji smiled too, though it showed more in his eyes. He pushed himself further into Wei Wuxian, chasing his warmth. “I will pretend,” he said, “Will you… still be Wei Ying? Who stole our wine?”

“Is that what you want?” Wei Wuxian asked. Even though the temptation to pull this into a further roleplay was there, the idea of it still being  _ them _ was almost more so. “I can still be Wei Ying. The thief who decided he wanted more than just wine.”

Lan Wangji eagerly nodded. “Mn.” It would be just like those fantasies he’d had for a while after he first met Wei Wuxian. He sucked in his bottom lip, not knowing what to do with how much he was smiling these past few minutes. “Like how I used to think about,” he mumbled shyly. He wanted Wei Wuxian to know just how much he wanted it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biscuit and I are getting to the end of this roleplay (there's like 3 scenes left) and I'm like... crying. Reading the beginning stages like this is so emotional. Our baby...


	14. Savoring the Moments Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this will be considered the Longest Chapter Ever but here, have a 14k word chapter that is 95% smut!! 
> 
> CW: fantasizing and discussion abt the dubcon roleplay, double penetration, overstimulation

“You used to think of me, even back then?” Wei Wuxian asked. He wanted to hear more about Lan Wangji’s fantasies. “Did you really? I would’ve never even thought I could like men back then, never mind getting it on with a prince. I thought you were just joking…”

Lan Wangji hummed. “The night you were here,” he said very softly, watching Wei Wuxian’s neck as he spoke almost in a trance, “I left my balcony door open. A little. I imagined you coming back. I didn’t want to. After a while I got used to it. To thinking about you. You were... a concept to me. A beautiful boy who laughs and talks to me like... how you did. And who breaks rules. Takes what you want. Reckless. Shameless.”

Wei Wuxian laughed nervously when Lan Wangji called him beautiful. It would always feel strange coming from the most handsome man in Gusu. His thumb idly rubbed Lan Wangji’s cheek.

“I see,” he said. “And you liked that, huh? Who would’ve ever thought.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I thought... I saw the other boys, in the court. How... they don’t say what they mean. Pretended to be nice. I liked to think that you were different. That if you came back... you would tell me... what you think and want. And you would mean it. I wanted you to want me and take me and... take care of me.”

Aside from his sexual fantasies, he also used to daydream about ranting to Wei Wuxian, the unrelated and uninvolved bystander who would laugh and tell him that everyone he dealt with was an idiot and a jerk, who would validate the feelings raging under his skin. The voice of truth in his world of prettily disguised lies. He was surprised when in the end Wei Wuxian turned out to be just as genuine and non manipulative as Lan Wangji had yearned for. It made Lan Wangji feel comfortable with him, comfortable enough to let his wall down and say his thoughts out loud.

Wei Wuxian’s shoulders went completely lax. He couldn’t tell why it made his heart ache, hearing this from Lan Wangji, but it did. But he did his best to keep smiling at him.

“My mouth has always got me into trouble,” he said. “I was a bratty kid that no one wanted to look after once my parents were dead. I made a disgrace of the Jiang family, always embarrassing them. It’s never stop me of course. I like being honest, I feel better being true to myself. I’ve just come to accept that some people will never like that. It’s fine, I know I don’t have a filter sometimes. But I am what I am, this is what you get, right here.”

Lan Wangji hummed and looked down. He had similar problems; not the same, but Lan Wangji was an embarrassment to the royal family because of his lack of social skills. His parents never said it, but he was pretty sure that that was the reason they made him train in so many arts. To make up for it. They didn’t make him go to parties since he would offend anyone who spoke to him. It was better to keep him out of sight because his bitter facial expressions made his family look bad.

Ever since the war and his parents’ deaths it hasn’t been quite so bad. He was required to go to parties and dance now. He still offends people, but they expect it and usually avoid him because of it.

“After that prince...” Lan Wangji grimaced slightly. He didn’t even like saying his name. “After he revealed his true intentions. I thought about you. About what you would have done. Telling you, and you throwing eggs at him from trees. I hadn’t thought about you for a while then.”

He took in a deep breath, then looked back up at Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying,” he said, “Can you promise? That you won’t lie to me?”

“That’s a really big thing to say you know, Lan Zhan. Everyone lies, even if they’re just little white lies.” Wei Wuxian said. He took a deep breath. Many jokes hung on his tongue but he bit them back. “I will promise to always be honest with you about what I think, what I feel. It may not always be the objective truth.”

That was good enough. It was more than he could ask for from anyone else. Still, he said, “If something happens... something big that you think... might upset me. Don’t keep it from me.” He thought about all the times his father and brother talked behind his back about the goings on in the kingdom when things started getting bad. He thought about how they didn’t tell him his mother was sick until he asked directly because of her visible signs. It was like they thought he was too delicate for the information. 

His uncle never did that, though. He thought his uncle was more like him in many aspects, and loved him dearly for that.

Lan Wangji moved to lie on his back and slipped an arm under Wei Wuxian to pull him on top of him. He looked at the hickeys he had left on Wei Wuxian’s neck, collarbone and shoulders. They were cute, and very noticeable. “Will you tell your doctor about this?” He asked curiously. She would see the obvious signs that he’d disappeared to make love with somebody and come back with delicious food, but would she suspect it was the masked stranger? She seemed like a smart woman.

“I probably won’t need to. She’ll see me and start asking questions right away. Nothing gets past her.” Wei Wuxian remarked. He leaned his forearms on Lan Wangji’s chest and then propped his head on top. “I wouldn’t even be surprised if she asks if it’s you. Well, you the wealthy mercenary, not you the Prince.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “That is okay,” he said. He looked down at Wei Wuxian and reached up to caress his cheek. “The wealthy mercenary does not need to hide how much he is drawn to you.”

Wei Wuxian smiled fondly at him. It had only been a day but it felt like a lifetime. They had spent every second with each other, after all. He felt like he could stay this way, but without all the sneaking around, preferably. 

“This wealthy mercenary should kiss me,” he said.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and snuck his hand being Wei Wuxian’s head to pull him down for a kiss. He was going to daydream about these gentle kisses, he knew it. His other hand slipped under that white robe and moved even further down, running along the curves of his back and squeezing his ass. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to get pleasure from how supple it was. One day he could fake exhaustion and just lay naked in bed with his beautiful consort, just like this. Maybe one day he wouldn’t even fake it — he’d have to talk to Lan Xichen about the ramifications about his interest in men getting out. Either way, he would have it.

Wei Wuxian groaned lowly into his mouth at the feeling. In such a short time, Lan Wangji had somehow learnt how to make him feel comfortable and relaxed, just teetering on the edge of arousal.

“I don’t want to have to leave,” he sighed.

Lan Wangji made a sound in agreement, brushing his thumb over Wei Wuxian’s face. “Come back to me then,” he murmured.

“I can’t do this regularly.” Wei Wuxian whined. He flopped his head against Lan Wangji’s palm. “Not while there’s still people that need me. My hands are tied until they can live stably without me. Even then, you can’t just take me in just like that, can you?”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched. “I can take you in anytime,” he whispered, amused by his own joke.

It was also serious, though. He really could just walk into the throne room one day with Wei Wuxian and announce that he was his consort. No one could do anything about it, not officially. Consorts were a personal thing. No one would deny him the right to a trusted friend.

Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly at Lan Wangji, noticing the quirk in his lips when he spoke. Had he… made a joke? A dirty one at that! Wei Wuxian’s cheeks turned pink and he playfully slapped at Lan Wangji’s chest.

“Ah! You made a dirty joke! Lan Zhan how could you?” He exclaimed.

Lan Wangji’s lips curled into a smile and his ears heated up. He was proud of himself for that joke, even though Wei Wuxian had handed it to him. He punctuated it with a playful squeeze to Wei Wuxian’s ass.

“Mmmn, such a fiend…!” Wei Wuxian scolded, pressing his cheek against Lan Wangji’s chest now. He took a deep breath. “I’m going to have to leave soon, huh…”

Lan Wangji’s smile fell. “You said you would stay for dinner,” he said, “we have a few hours.”

He wouldn’t make Wei Wuxian stay, but he  _ really _ didn’t want him to leave. He had the sense that as soon as the door closed behind him Lan Wangji would start crying. He didn’t cry, so that was a big deal.

“A few hours is nothing. But yes, I will stay for dinner… Then I really do have to go.” Wei Wuxian whined. He drew small shapes with his forefinger on Lan Wangji’s abdomen. “What do you want to do until then? We should do something.”

Lan Wangji moved his hand from Wei Wuxian’s face to rub his back. “I want to show you my rabbits,” he said, “but I don’t want to get dressed. Don’t want to leave.”

Wei Wuxian perked up a little, looking up at Lan Wangji with renewed interest.  _ Rabbits? _

“You never said anything about rabbits…!” He said. “But won’t someone see us if we go out there?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I don’t want to get dressed,” he said, “I will show you another time.”

Wei Wuxian grumbled a little and flopped back down against Lan Wangji’s chest. That was understandable, he supposed. “Okay. I’ll hold you to that though. Another time.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji wanted to show off his rabbits. They were beautiful and not like wild rabbits, he wasn’t sure if Wei Wuxian had ever seen ones like that. But that could wait. He would rather hold Wei Wuxian in his arms. “Is there anything else you want to do?”

“I’m happy here.” Wei Wuxian replied. He closed his eyes and let his breathing settle. “Besides, my back aches. You really did me hard last night and today.”

Lan Wangji started to press his palm into Wei Wuxian’s lower back to massage it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “you can do me instead. I don’t get sore from it.”

Wei Wuxian giggled a little. He pressed a kiss on Lan Wangji’s collarbone.

“It’s okay. I think you’re just more used to it than I am. I’ve never even thought about putting anything up there until yesterday. Plus, you get deeper inside me than I can,” he said. “But don’t get me wrong. I’ll happily do you as much as you want.”

Lan Wangji felt pleased. He smiled as his body filled with happy warmth. How had he gotten this lucky? “Always want,” he said. “But doing you is good too.”

He started to rub circles in Wei Wuxian’s lower back. “What should I bring to the camp?” He asked.

“Hmm… Food is always handy. They’ll no doubt be craving more after I take the stuff you gave me back. You promised something for A-Yuan too, didn’t you?” Wei Wuxian said, drumming his fingers on Lan Wangji’s skin. “Really any kind of supplies are good. Oh, and I promised you I'd draw you something too, huh?"

Lan Wangji nodded. He made a mental list of stuff to bring. He would have to figure out how to take a big bag of things with him without the guards noticing. Hiding something small with illusion magic wasn’t a problem, and nor was hiding things that could just stay out of the way, but carrying something while hiding it had its own difficulties.

“I will miss you,” he said quietly.

Wei Wuxian smiled sadly now. “It’s not like I’m going away forever. I’ll miss you too though. I can hardly imagine being away from you, even though it’s only been a short amount of time.”

Lan Wangji held onto Wei Wuxian and rolled over so he could settle on top of him, holding himself up by his elbows. He leaned down and kissed him a few times before running his tongue along Wei Wuxian’s lips. He knew they would see each other again soon, but he still felt a desperate need to hold onto him.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck, content to keep drawing him in for more kisses. Lan Wangji always tasted so sweet, likely because of his high quality diet.

“I’m surprised no one has caught us yet,” he said softly. “Just how much time do you spend alone in this place?”

Lan Wangji stayed where he was, not wanting to move more than an inch away so he could answer. “No one comes in without permission,” he said, “if I ask for privacy then they must comply. I only have to leave if Xichen requests it.”

“If someone did catch us, it would be one way to get the message out, I guess.” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. It was a joke of course, he didn’t  _ really _ want to be caught by anyone. Just the thought alone was intensely embarrassing.

Lan Wangji’s ears reddened. “I don’t know what would happen,” he admitted. “I wouldn’t let anyone take you from me.”

He moved down to kiss along Wei Wuxian’s neck on the side where he hadn’t left any marks yet. He wanted to change that.

“Of course not.” Wei Wuxian hummed. He leaned his head back, offering his neck on a silver platter. “I’d be your personal… ah… what do you call it? Lover? Consort? No one would dare try and steal the consort of a prince.”

Lan Wangji blinked and pulled away to look at Wei Wuxian. “Consorts are not meant to be lovers,” he said. It would still be a scandal if it were found out that Lan Wangji (or the king) was having sex with his consort. They might assume it to be some sort of sex slave situation. They wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, but rumors were powerful in their own way in the court.

“Ah, did I get the meaning wrong? Am I not to be your consort?” Wei Wuxian asked, tilting his head to one side. “You must remember that I wasn’t raised like you. I don’t really know how all this stuff works. If we’re together… What am I to you?”

Lan Wangji looked to the side and spoke slowly. “In my daydreams you are my husband,” he admitted, “but that is impossible. No one would see it as official. The highest position you could have is to be my consort. You would be allowed in my room at any time. You would not follow any orders except if I request your presence. You would be treated like a royal family member. It is... not meant to be romantic. If it has been used as such in the past, it was not recorded. It is... distasteful to lie with men. But if... people knew... they could not do anything about it. Except talk.”

He glanced at Wei Wuxian, taking in his beauty for a moment, then looked down and to the side. “I would treat you like a husband,” he said softly, “You would have everything you wanted. I would be faithful to you. But we could not be officially married in the eyes of the heavens.”

It was like the world slowed down around them. Wei Wuxian’s heart hammered in his chest. Lan Wangji had known for a lot longer than him about his attraction to men and what that meant for him, had longer to accept that his position would do little to accommodate him because of something as silly as who he loved. However, Wei Wuxian wasn’t about to give up that easily.

“I don’t care what people say.” Wei Wuxian said. He leaned up and cupped Lan Wangji’s cheek, tilting his head towards him to look at him. “We’ll live however we want and if other people have a problem with that, fuck them. If worst comes to worst, run away with me. It wouldn’t be the life you’re used to but we could cut our hair and find some small remote place far away to be free. But with any hope, it won’t come down to that. Who knows how things will change in the future? Maybe there will be one person out there willing to marry us. Maybe, it doesn’t even matter. If we’re together, surely that’s what matters, right?”

Lan Wangji hadn’t known about the weight on his shoulders until it was lifted off. As royalty it was normal to take lovers and spouses rather quickly. Kings and princes were allowed to choose based on anything, and usually it was attractiveness that made them claim a woman immediately. Unless they were being saved for a political marriage, that is.

But he hadn’t known if Wei Wuxian felt as strongly as he did. He didn’t know if common people took a longer time to decide; he knew he didn’t like the idea of being tied down. Because of that, bringing up the word husband was nerve-wracking. But Wei Wuxian had just affirmed all of his hopes and dissipated his worries. He wanted it too. He wanted to spend his life with Lan Wangji, even if they’d known each other for less than a month.

Before he knew it, a  _ real _ smile spread his lips and he ducked to hide his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck and a happy laugh bubbled up. He nuzzled against him and said, “Yes. If we are together... nothing else matters.”

"Right." Wei Wuxian said, combing his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair. It was nice to see him smile, open and genuine. It was a rare sight. "But this is all in the future anyway, surely there's no need to worry about it right now. Our first step would just be letting people know that we're together, right? So I can walk freely in the Palace."

Lan Wangji hummed, settling comfortably on Wei Wuxian. “First I will tell Xichen that I wish to take a consort,” he said, “I would like for you to be with me then. Then I will announce it to the court during the morning commencement. I... would prefer no one knew about us. It would be easier. But... if you must have it otherwise, I will deal with the consequences.”

“It’s not like it has to be right now.” Wei Wuxian reminded him. He loved running his hands through Lan Wangji’s hair. It was so soft and silky. “But if we stay together for a while, especially if things change for me, then we need to think about stopping all this sneaking around… much as I like it.”

Lan Wangji hummed again. “Yes,” he said, “I would want to be able to do that eventually. I don’t know when you will be able to leave the camp. I will try to help them... become self-sufficient.”

“You… understand that they are the most important thing in my life right now, don’t you?” Wei Wuxian asked, meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes. “I like you a lot, Lan Zhan, but I have dedicated my life to helping them.”

Lan Wangji met Wei Wuxian’s gaze and nodded. “I know,” he said, “that is why... I will try to help them as much as I can. Without causing problems. Before I invite you to be my consort.”

“Okay. Thank you for understanding. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Wei Wuxian said, smiling wide. He pulled Lan Wangji down into another kiss.

Lan Wangji relaxed into the kiss, moving his hands so he could run them through Wei Wuxian’s hair. After a few kisses he moved down to his neck to kiss and suck on him there. Between kisses, he whispered, “I think I love you.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. He didn’t know what to say for a minute before he faded into slightly nervous laughter.

“We haven’t even known each other that long,” he said. “Who knows, you might change your mind once I live here.” He took a deep breath. “Don’t… get the wrong idea. I’m  _ flattered _ and I really… I really like you.”

Lan Wangji hummed, not deterred at all. ”Don’t know the future, but I know how I feel now,” he said before he continued nipping and sucking on Wei Wuxian’s neck, right under his ear.

Wei Wuxian let his body settle as he leaned his head back and exposed more of his neck for Lan Wangji to kiss and nip at. He wanted to go back to the camp covered in marks, he wanted everyone to know that he had been spoilt while he was away.

Lan Wangji shifted, bringing his knees up under Wei Wuxian’s thighs. One hand moved down to stroke his side while he continued. He had left hickeys on this side already, so Wei Wuxian would surely look like a mess in the end.

Wei Wuxian smiled lazily at him; eyes slightly lidded. This casual intimacy was nice. It was almost like being in a dream state, except this was very real and every pinch proved that.

“You’re such an animal, you know that? Biting me like this,” he teased, nudging him with his leg. “You’ll cover me at this rate... I want you to.”

Lan Wangji answered with a particularly hard nip. He moved up to start licking and sucking on his earlobe. “They’ll know you’re mine,” he breathed, then he sat up a little and moved to the other side to suck on him there.

“I want the world to know.” Wei Wuxian replied. He let his eyes flutter closed now, making small whimpers and quiet moans with each and every kiss and suck.

The sounds encouraged and delighted Lan Wangji. He sat up a little and counted all the hickeys he’d left on his neck and collarbone. “Nine,” he murmured. That was enough to satisfy him. He had other places he wanted to mark too. He scooted down until he could reach the inside of Wei Wuxian’s thigh, about five inches away from his knee. He kissed it while eyeing Wei Wuxian before he licked it and started working on his neck hickey. He wanted Wei Wuxian to see them, he wanted him to look down while touching himself and see his thighs spotted with bruises and bites.

He wished Wei Wuxian could mark him too. He wanted that physical reminder after he left. But unlike most people, there weren’t very many places on Lan Wangji’s body that were truly hidden from sight, at least from his servants. One day... far in the future, probably, he wouldn’t have to hide.

At the feeling of Lan Wangji’s lips on his thighs, Wei Wuxian’s eyes immediately opened again. He desperately wanted to drink in the sight of Lan Wangji nestled between his legs, tucking away the image for later use when he was alone in the camp and missing him dearly. He carded his fingers slowly through Lan Wangji’s hair again, prompting him to keep going and being free with his groans as he marked him.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and listened intently as Wei Wuxian gave him such delicious feedback. He worked patiently, spending at least a minute or two on each spot he wanted to leave his brand. Towards the end he had Wei Wuxian’s legs spread far apart so he could get the top of his inner thighs. Then he sat up and pushed one leg over so he could start working on his outer thighs. His mouth had long since gotten sore, but he was dead set on leaving Wei Wuxian as messed up as he possibly could.

The longer this went on for, the more Wei Wuxian’s cock began to twitch with interest, especially when he was so close to the top of his inner thighs. He was sure he must be an absolute sight and Gods forbid he went bathing with any of the other refugees.

When he was done, Lan Wangji moved back to straddle Wei Wuxian and leaned down to kiss him gently then tucked his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. His hand traced where he’d left marks on his neck and rested on his chest. “Mine,” he whispered.

“Hmmm… Yes, all yours, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered. He ran his hands down Lan Wangji’s back, up and down in a rhythmic motion. “And you are all mine too now.”

Lan Wangji let out a low hum and reached back to take one of Wei Wuxian’s hand and guide it down to his ass. “I am,” he agreed.

“And one day, I’ll let everybody know that.” Wei Wuxian continued. He took Lan Wangji’s guidance and grabbed handfuls of his ass with both hands, kneading the flesh with a delighted hum. “One day, I’ll leave marks all over your body and everyone will know what we do together.”

What Wei Wuxian was doing added with the words he said had Lan Wangji smiling again, and his mouth really did hurt from that but he didn’t care. He nipped at Wei Wuxian’s neck and rolled his hips back into his hands. “I always thought it was improper for royalty,” he murmured into Wei Wuxian’s skin, “but now it’s all I want. I want you to claim me.”

“I know you’ve done some things to yourself for many years but… before me, has there ever been… anyone else?” Wei Wuxian asked. He couldn’t help giving his ass another squeeze. Going into all this, Wei Wuxian had been as virgin as they come. He wasn’t sure what he’d think if Lan Wangji had taken another lover.

Lan Wangji spread his legs more until he was completely pressed against Wei Wuxian. The way he was being touched had aroused him and the pressure against his cock brought a little sound out of him. 

“No,” he said, “I have… thought about some others. Even more than I have thought about you. The closest I got… was when…  _ he _ almost kissed me. He didn’t actually do it. I am glad.”

“We’re in the same boat then, I’m glad…” Wei Wuxian said. “Not that it would’ve stopped me if you had been with someone else. I for one have… well, I’ve never been with anyone else either. Not even a kiss, it’s a little embarrassing. I spent a lot of my teenage years flirting with girls but it didn’t mean anything. I wasn’t actually interested in any of them.”

Lan Wangji’s lips curled up a little and he sat up onto his hands, his hair falling over his shoulders. “I like being the first,” he said. He rolled his hips back and in again. “You are good for a beginner.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. He giggled. “Are you just saying that? Maybe it’s just me that you really like so you look past it.”

In a flurry, Wei Wuxian pushed Lan Wangji away so he could flip them over. It was amazing how pliant he was in his arms, how willing he was to bend to his will. He laid Lan Wangji on his back against the sheets, nestled between his legs.

Lan Wangji relaxed on his back, letting his legs fall open. He looked up at Wei Wuxian fondly. Maybe he did just like him enough to overlook any lack of skill — but he didn’t think so. He had successfully  _ talked _ him into an orgasm earlier.

“How long do we have before dinner?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Lan Wangji considered, thinking about the last time he heard the bell. “I think two and a half hours. At least two hours.”

He blinked and then drew his eyes down and away. “How many times do you think we can go before dinner?” He asked.

“I don’t know about you but my dick can only withstand so much.” Wei Wuxian said, laughing. He reached down to squeeze Lan Wangji’s ass again. “But with any hope, I aspire to have you walking funny by the time dinner comes.”

Lan Wangji pressed back against Wei Wuxian’s hands. His expression was back to normal but he had a glint in his eye as he said very quietly, still having the nerve to be shy, “I only need about five minutes before I can be penetrated again.”

He glanced around the bed, wondering where that dildo had gone. The rate at which he could get another erection heavily depended on whether he was teasing his prostate or not; the earliest he could guess would be ten minutes. But he enjoyed rubbing his sweet spot even if he wasn’t hard yet.

“There’s only one way to find out what we’re capable of.” Wei Wuxian said, grinning a little. He fumbled for the oil that had been abandoned earlier and popped the cap. His eyes met Lan Wangji’s as he spread it over his fingers and then he reached down between Lan Wangji’s legs to rub them up against the puckered hole there.

Lan Wangji pulled one leg up to his chest and tucked an arm under it. He watched Wei Wuxian with lidded eyes, waiting patiently. His free hand reached down to grab a handful of sheets.

“You know, you’ve fucked me twice already and I’ve only done you once.” Wei Wuxian said casually. He slipped two fingers inside Lan Wangji with ease and delighted at how hot and tight he was. “I don’t think that’s very fair.” He slowly began to move the fingers, sinking them in all the way to the knuckle. “Do you?”

Lan Wangji let out the breath he’d been holding through his nose and his hand tugged at the sheets. He relaxed his body, letting Wei Wuxian in easily. “No,” he said.

Wei Wuxian hummed and thrust the fingers in and out of his hole with an obscene squelch. His other hand roved over one of his cheeks, squeezing the flesh and then slapping it lightly.

“I don’t think so either,” he said. “But we’ll just have to make up for that.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes were drawn to where Wei Wuxian had slapped him, his eyes widening. That was new, something he hadn’t really encountered before in his reading or self experimenting. Curiously, he turned his lower body to the side, moving to hold his knee up with his opposite arm. He wanted to turn all the way over to his stomach, but he also wanted to watch Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian observed Lan Wangji with a curious expression. He hadn’t known how he would react to the spank, but evidently, he wasn’t complaining about it. Curiously, he gave his ass another slap and then pushed in a third finger.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Lan Wangji bit his bottom lip. The third finger was stretching him more than he was used to but he liked the challenge, struggling to relax his muscles even as Wei Wuxian hit him again.

He nodded. It was different, it reminded him of how it felt when Wei Wuxian bit him. His body tensed up in response and he sucked in a sudden breath, even if it didn’t hurt much.

“These marks will fade quickly.” Wei Wuxian mused. He twisted and turned the fingers, curling them up in hopes of finding that sweet spot that he had become so familiar with the night before. “So, I can keep doing it.” Then, his voice lowered to a whisper. “I want to make you cry, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened, unsure of whether it was right to be aroused by that. Regardless, he was. It wasn’t like he hadn’t made himself cry a hundred times before. His lips parted and he licked them as he watched Wei Wuxian’s wrist as it disappeared behind his hip. He nodded again, showing his acceptance.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help licking his lips when Lan Wangji nodded. He wanted this, he wanted  _ him _ to do this to him. Without another second’s hesitation, he slapped Lan Wangji’s ass again. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, wiggling them around.

“You’re so hot and tight…” He mumbled. “Will feel even better around my dick though.”

Lan Wangji tugged on the sheets in his hand again, sucking in a sharp breath. A small noise came out of him as the pressure on his prostate started to feel better and better. He chewed on his lip, looking up at Wei Wuxian helplessly.

“Can I…” Wei Wuxian began. He kept pushing his fingers up against his sweet spot once he found it. “Can I turn you over? Do you from behind?”

Lan Wangji had already thought about doing that, so he had no issues with it now. He didn’t answer but just let go of his leg and turned all the way over onto his stomach. He pushed himself to his knees and spread them apart, blushing in his ears from how exposed that position made him feel. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to him so he could lay on it and hug it. Then he peeked over his shoulder.

Wei Wuxian’s breath was momentarily stolen by the sight. Lan Wangji, a man of ethereal beauty, was spread out before him, waiting for him, completely naked. Wei Wuxian sucked in a breath and oiled up his cock now that his fingers had slipped out. He held his hip with one hand while the other positioned his cock at the stretched entrance.

“Ready?” He asked.

Lan Wangji nodded quickly, taking some of the pillow in his mouth to bite. “Mm hmm,” he encouraged, moving his hips back enticingly. He was shivering a little in anticipation and need.

Wei Wuxian squeezed his ass again, his thumb slightly spreading his cheeks so he had a better view of that stretched, wet, waiting hole. He slowly pushed inside and his whole body quivered. Oh, he couldn’t wait to get all the way in.

He sunk deeper and deeper until his own hips were flush against Lan Wangji’s ass. Gods, he felt so good. 

“I can’t…” He breathed. “Wait. I can’t help it.”

As he said that, he began to pull out only to fuck right back into his partner. Wei Wuxian moaned openly and loudly, one hand roving up Lan Wangji’s sweaty back and the other tightly gripping his hip as leverage to thrust deep in.

“Tell me… Your Highness, tell me how it feels.”

Lan Wangji shivered and whimpered when he felt himself being filled. Wei Wuxian was so much thicker than he was used to and it made him feel completely full.

At the sound of Wei Wuxian’s shameless moan, Lan Wangji didn’t have it in him to tell him to be quiet. He decided to take a risk and pulled his hand from under the pillow and slapped it on the headboard. A blue spherical barrier surrounded the bed for a second before disappearing, and the tiny sounds of birds and wind that had been filtering in through the balcony were silenced. Spells such as these were not illusion spells but rather manipulation spells that physically kept sound from leaving or entering the barrier. It was dangerous because they wouldn’t hear if someone banged on his door, for instance. But even if someone busted through the door (which wouldn’t happen), Lan Wangji wouldn’t  _ die _ from it, so it clearly wasn’t as important as being spoiled like he was. 

“Full,” he answered Wei Wuxian’s request before he buried his face back into the pillow to stifle a helpless moan.

“Good…” Wei Wuxian breathed. He brushed Lan Wangji’s hair away from the back of his neck and left kisses there, fucking into him harder and faster. He pressed his forehead against his shoulder blades, taking a deep breath. “You feel good…”

Lan Wangji squeezed the pillow in his arms. He was glad he had just put up that sound barrier, because the way Wei Wuxian pounded into him this fast was pushing a scream up his throat and it took all his energy to hold it back. He managed to tone it down when it did come out, and instead he just released a long, wavering moan into the pillow. It felt a bit freeing to be able to do it without worrying about anyone else hearing it.

Wei Wuxian almost completely lost it when he heard Lan Wangji moan like that. He’d never heard such a loud noise come from him ever. He didn’t even realise he was  _ capable _ of making a noise like that. His thrusts faltered for a second before he managed to pick himself up again.

“Please… Lan Zhan… You sound so pretty when you do that,” he said. “Will you moan for me some more?”

Lan Wangji was embarrassed now that he knew Wei Wuxian was listening for it, but honestly he didn’t really have much control. Wei Wuxian was hitting that spot hard enough that his whole body tensed up and felt like a live wire. He took a mouthful of the pillow again before he let himself go once more, hoping to at least muffle the next moan that came out. It sounded so pathetic, almost whiny, and it bounced along with his body as Wei Wuxian slammed into him. This position really did work better, he thought.

He felt so out of control; usually when he fucked himself this hard, he could go for half a minute before he instinctively stopped to recover and then go again. But this was constant and required no work on his part, and it was as if all he  _ could _ do was hold onto the pillow for dear life and let out some of the tension through those embarrassing sounds.

Every sound was pure delight. Wei Wuxian kept mouthing over his neck, wishing he could bite down and mark him. He had to pull away or else he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Instead, he took to giving Lan Wangji’s ass another hard slap and then groaning when he tightened around him.

“You take me so well…” He mumbled between moans. “Don’t touch yourself, o…okay? I want you to cum just from this.”

Lan Wangji  _ squeaked _ when Wei Wuxian hit him again. He didn’t think he could touch himself even if he tried, he was pulled too taut. Not to mention that cumming untouched was something he knew he could do, and with how hard Wei Wuxian was fucking him, it was going to happen soon; or he’d have a prostate orgasm instead. 

Having multiple orgasms was something Lan Wangji didn’t do often. It required so much work and it was easier to just edge himself until he finally released. But sometimes when he had the energy he would do it, and it would leave him so wrecked he couldn’t even move for a while afterward. He was quite good at it. He wanted to do it now.

Pressure built up in his body and his moans got shorter and more frantic. When the orgasm came over him, it was deep and reached from his head to his toes and not just from the sensation of a good stretch. He shook violently and squeezed his eyes shut, not letting himself ejaculate yet even from the intense pleasure going through his whole body in a way that only happened during prostate orgasms.

The intensity faded after it was over, but his body was still tensed and he was back to the sensation of being close. He wanted another one. “Faster,” he choked out after taking his mouth off the pillow.

Wei Wuxian inhaled shakily as he watched the pleasure wrack through Lan Wangji’s body. It was hard to believe that  _ he _ was the one doing this to him. But when he spoke again, he nodded quickly and picked up the pace. He set a mean pace, determined to split Lan Wangji open with cock and then put him back together again. Wei Wuxian ran his fingers through his own hair, pushing it back and out of his eyes as he tried his best to keep up with what Lan Wangji wanted. When he was drawing so close to his own orgasm, it was growing more difficult. Tumbles of moans just kept spilling out.

As Wei Wuxian sped up, Lan Wangji was shoved right into another dry orgasm. He held onto the pillow desperately and shoved his face into it as he moaned loud and hard.

A minute passed and Lan Wangji was still shaking and pleasure was still mercilessly coursing through his body, and he wasn’t sure if this was an orgasm at all — it felt like one, but it also felt like he was going higher, trying and trying to reach an end. He was mindless at this point, making depraved sounds into the pillow and trying to make it through.

Then suddenly, he thought about what was coming for him in the next few weeks, the pretend game they were going to do. He saw himself in this exact position except with a sash tied around his mouth and hands, and he entered the mindspace he was going to be in, the role he was going to take. Unbelievable pleasure tied to shame, Wei Wuxian behind him,  _ using _ him,  _ taking _ him for his own. It was only a few seconds that these images and feelings flashed through him but it was everything Lan Wangji needed and he was pushed that last bit to the edge.

He actually did scream that time, unable to hold it in lest it tear his throat up, but as with all his sounds so far he muffled it into the pillow. His body jerked and shook as he experienced another prostate orgasm throughout his body, but this time he actually came at the same time. It almost hurt with how intense it was.

As soon as it passed, he went completely limp, making Wei Wuxian hold him up if he wanted to keep going. He was absolutely spent, his mind was full of swirls and buzzes of leftover pleasure and post-orgasmic bliss. There was no way he was moving a muscle for the next five minutes.

Wei Wuxian took back everything he had thought prior. Now,  _ that _ was a sound he didn’t know Lan Wangji was capable of. He held onto him and fucked him through each orgasm and kept his hips high even as he went limp. Luckily, Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold on much longer regardless.

His hips stuttered and stilled. He pressed flush against Lan Wangji’s backside as he came inside him with a long moan and a cry of Lan Wangji’s name, hot on his tongue. 

As he pulled out, he lowered Lan Wangji’s body carefully and crawled up beside him. He’d never heard him make such noises before and he needed to make sure everything was alright. Carefully, he tilted Lan Wangji’s head towards him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Lan Zhan…” he whispered. “You okay?”

Lan Wangji made a low, rough sound, slowly opening his eyes. They didn’t stay open for long. “Yeah,” he said, his voice giving out halfway through the word. 

He was still spinning a little. Somewhere in his foggy mind he was proud of himself for pulling that off. Doing it by himself was difficult, but it seemed like being fucked that hard made it easier.

Wei Wuxian stroked his cheek, looking at him fondly for just a moment, and then leaning over to kiss his forehead. He had no idea how he had managed to make Lan Wangji cum that hard but he hoped that he could do it again.

“Do you… need some water? Is there anything I can do?” He asked.

Lan Wangji turned his upper half so he could lay on his side, eyes still closed. He was slowly coming back to the real world. “Give me a moment and you can do anything you want,” he mumbled.

"Alright." Wei Wuxian said, he ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair while he settled. "Tell me when you're back with us. I did promise you'd be walking funny by the time I'm done with you."

Lan Wangji lay there pleasantly for a moment, then he hummed as he remembered something. “When you come back next time,” he began quietly, “Would you... tie something around my hands?” He opened his eyes again, focusing them on Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian met them easily and nodded. He slid his hand down to glide against Lan Wangji's cheek.

"If that's what you want, I will bring something to do that with," he said.

Lan Wangji hummed, feeling pleased. Then he turned thoughtful. “I do not know how bad it is,” he said, his words coming out soft like a steady flow of thought, “Before the war, if someone came into my bed I would have easily incapacitated them. If it was any of the men I liked I would at least challenge them and then decide whether to immobilize them or accept. But if I saw that it was you... I would not. I did not know you. But I would have given you control anyway. I suppose I am reckless like you.”

It was strange to him that something as simple as an outsider with a beautiful face and a witty tongue made Lan Wangji so docile. The concept of freedom and disregard for the rules (which is what Wei Wuxian embodied for all that time) was so captivating, so tempting, so alluring that he simply gave in when he knew no one would know.

Probably not during or after the war, though. He was too vigilant and too distrusting then. It’s a miracle he trusted Wei Wuxian to use the jewels he gave him for good, even though he’d passed through the tunnels unhurt. Perhaps that was just the old habit seeping through.

Wei Wuxian nodded along as he listened to Lan Wangji talk. Lan Wangji could be such an enigma, it was captivating to listen to him. He lived a lifestyle so far away from everything he knew, even his time as a noble with the Jiangs couldn't compare.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm very flattered even if I don't quite understand what it is that you like so much about me, beyond my devilishly handsome good looks of course," he teased. With a wide smile, he leaned in to press a kiss on his nose. "I want to indulge your every fantasy though. I want to please you and worship you. You're remarkable and deserve it, Lan Zhan. What more could I possibly ask for? You're the living, breathing, walking  _ dream _ ."

Lan Wangji’s lips curled up a little for a second. He liked hearing that from Wei Wuxian. It made him feel nice. He remembered he still had the sound barrier up and he took it down with a wave of his hand. There was a chirping bird on his balcony.

“You are very beautiful,” he agreed. It was always easy to talk to Wei Wuxian, words flowing out of him when usually he would be silent, but the afterglow of that mindblowing orgasm made his tongue even  _ more _ loose. 

“I used to like you because you represented all the things I secretly wanted. Freedom of choice. Disregard for other people’s opinions. But a month ago... it became different. You do what you want despite what others think but... it is more kind. You live for those who are vulnerable. That is what my uncle has taught us that royalty should be. You... act the way a good prince would. I want to be part of it. And... I am...” He looked down at the bed in front of him, deep in thought. “For some reason I want you to see me. I suppose it is because you are so genuine. When I came to the camp I... felt the need to show you who I am. And you saw it and took joy in it. I think the only other person who has done that is my brother.

"I know you have restrictions in your position, I know it's hard to live your life the way that you want to and you're in the public eye all the time... but you're still a good person, you know? I know your intentions are good, I saw how selfless you really are at the camp and I really like that about you." Wei Wuxian replied. "You're nothing like I had pictured. In the same way you saw me as freedom, I saw a caged bird in you. But I thought you put yourself there, that you wanted your wings clipped. I thought all you rich people were utterly stuck up their own ass and selfish, it made it easy to steal from them because I thought they deserved it. But... you've shown me some of the other side."

Lan Wangji imagined Wei Wuxian sitting through one of his uncle’s lessons and his eyes brightened with amusement. Sure, he and his brother weren’t selfish, but that was because they had been carefully and meticulously molded into something else. Lan Wangji wasn’t as serious as he should be about their ancestral rules, though. Not by a long shot. If Lan Qiren knew a quarter of what he’d been doing he would probably keel over (coincidentally, he didn’t think sneaking out to help refugees would be what upset him). He wondered what Wei Wuxian would think upon meeting Lan Qiren...

“I think you would do good things here,” he said, “You couldn’t make decisions for the kingdom but I think the palace needs someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Wei Wuxian asked, cocking an eyebrow. “What, a troublemaker? I’d have far too much fun making fart noises every time your brother sat down on a chair.”

He laughed. Wei Wuxian knew that he didn’t have the best self-esteem, that for all he joked around and put himself in the spotlight, his deep-seated negativity towards himself always came to nip at his heels.

The mental image was hilarious and made Lan Wangji grimace through a smile. Lan Xichen would probably get more enjoyment out of that than anyone else, he thought. He was always so stressed out that any way to lighten the mood was a lifeline for the king.

“Yes,” he said, “That would make most people very angry but it would make Xichen laugh. He needs to laugh more.” He furrowed his brows a little and added, “A  _ real _ laugh.”

The mention of his brother made him remember the things they had discussed earlier and Lan Wangji didn’t want that at all. But there was something else he’d been meaning to say but kept forgetting, so before he switched gears he said, “Wei Ying, those tunnels you used to get here, they are magic. You must be pure of heart to go through them. If you have malicious intentions you will catch fire. Do not die please.”

Then he gently pushed Wei Wuxian onto his back and then threw a leg over him and slid over on top of him.

“Also, I am back,” he said.

“Will it be able to sense that I’m going to come in and fuck you raw?” Wei Wuxian asked, grinning up at him. Now, this was a sight that deserved to be painted and hung on the wall. Lan Wangji, naked and proud, kneeling over him. He grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. “That I intend to very maliciously pound the Prince of GusuLan until he cannot walk?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened a little and he stared down at Wei Wuxian, his heart beginning to race. “It will make an exception,” he said.

He really couldn’t get over the fact that he could just do this whenever he wanted. At some point he got too tired to keep fucking himself, but Wei Wuxian’s presence filled him with energy.

He pressed back against Wei Wuxian’s hands and watched him intensely before his eyes started to wander over the bed. Where was his dildo...?

Oh yeah, he had put it away that morning. He moved so he could reach over the side of the bed and felt around underneath it. He had charmed the box so it was invisible; charms needed much less magic than actual spells but required an artifact to make up for it. He had made his own little artifact just for this box so he could hide it close by without worrying about servants finding it when they changed his sheets.

When he found it he grabbed it and pulled it up to the bed so he could deactivate the charm and open it. Tossing the box aside he put the dildo in Wei Wuxian’s hands while eyeing him.

Wei Wuxian looked down at the dildo. He’d almost forgotten about it, but the idea of it still filled him with glee. It was so scandalous to know that a member of royalty owned sex toys and regularly used them on themselves. Who would’ve ever guessed?

Then, an idea struck him. Wei Wuxian looked up slowly at Lan Wangji.

“Hey… Lan Zhan…” He said. “Do you think you’re capable of taking me  _ and _ this?”

Lan Wangji hadn’t expected that at all, and his eyes got even wider and his mouth fell open. Both? At the same time? Just the three fingers earlier had stretched him so wide... both together would be like putting four fingers in side by side.

The thought was somewhat nerve-wracking. He’d never even used three fingers on himself because there was no need for it.

“I do not know,” he said after a moment, “perhaps... if it is slow.”

“Do you…” Wei Wuxian licked his lips. “Want to give it a try?”

He could envision it now – his cock deep inside Lan Wangji as he slowly eased in the dildo alongside it. He’d be stretched so wide, his thighs quivering as he was stuffed to the brim. Would he cry? Would he scream like had done earlier? There was only one way to find out.

Lan Wangji swallowed. He was nervous about it. But also... the idea of it, if he  _ could _ do it, was very arousing. He would be so full...

He nodded. “See if I can... with fingers,” he said.

Wei Wuxian nodded and put the dildo to one side in favour of retrieving the oil. He didn’t hesitate to lather up all of his fingers. The idea of seeing Lan Wangji completely overwhelmed was arousing beyond belief. He took hold of his hip and reached behind him to rub a finger over his cleft. He was still a little wet and open from their previous lovemaking, so he sank two fingers in with ease.

Lan Wangji pushed himself to his hands and spread his knees as wide as they would go, breathing softly through his mouth as he kept eye contact with Wei Wuxian. He consciously relaxed his body to let him in deeper.

“Good boy…” Wei Wuxian praised fondly. He slowly pushed his fingers in all the way to the knuckle and began to thrust them in and out, scissoring as he went to try and push the stretch. He’d been able to put in three fingers earlier, so there didn’t seem any harm in sliding it in now, carefully.

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath when he felt the third finger go in. He started to tense up but made himself take a deep breath and relax. He was still sensitive from earlier, though it wasn’t painful. It just made him hyper aware of every time Wei Wuxian’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Wei Wuxian said. He managed to sink all three fingers in now, with a wet squelch. He could feel every twitch and shudder, it was making his cock twitch to life again. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Okay,” he said.

“Don’t move them in an out yet,” he advised a moment later, “I want. Just press on that spot inside. You can do it hard if you want but— slow.”

Wei Wuxian followed his instruction. He wanted to make this as good for Lan Wangji as possible. So, he curled his fingers in slightly and managed to find his prostate within a few moments. He rubbed up against it slowly, but with even force that it was a slow drag. He searched Lan Wangji’s face for any indication of how he was feeling.

_ Gods _ he really was still sensitive. Lan Wangji’s brow twitched and his eyes moved forward when Wei Wuxian pressed on that spot and sent sparks of pleasure through his hips. He felt himself getting hard now, and he pushed his hips back a little bit, seeking more pressure.

“I take it that’s good.” Wei Wuxian teased, smiling up at him. He was happy to see Lan Wangji rocking back into his fingers. He answered it with a slightly harder press against his prostate, moving slightly quicker now.

Lan Wangji nodded. When Wei Wuxian pressed a little harder he sucked in a breath and struggled to stay relaxed, the pleasure making him want to move. It reminded him of what he did sometimes and he was curious about what it would be like if Wei Wuxian did it to him. It was a dangerous game, but he thought Wei Wuxian would get a lot of enjoyment out of it.

“Wei Ying,” he said, his voice strained, “do you want... an easy way to... make me lose control?”

That made Wei Wuxian’s breath hitch. A way for him to lose control? That sounded… Lan Wangji was surely putting a lot of trust in him, wasn’t he?

“Only if you want to share that,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. He shifted a little and steadied himself. He hadn’t cried last time, though he might have teared up. This might actually make him cry; it was the only way he’d brought that out in himself, anyway.

“Just... press on that spot.  _ Really _ hard. And do not stop. You can move your fingers in circles but don’t let up. It will work immediately. I will... tap you when I want you to stop.“

“Okay.” Wei Wuxian nodded. He shifted his fingers again and managed to press down firmly on his prostate and hard. As Lan Wangji instructed, he didn’t let up. To prevent his fingers from going too numb, he rubbed in small circles but made sure he didn’t let go.

The effect was immediate. The pleasure went from small to intense in just one second and within five seconds it was overwhelming. His body tensed up and his expression contorted, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezing shut. His legs flexed like he was trying to get away but he didn’t move an inch. 

He didn’t even notice his cock quickly dripping precum all over Wei Wuxian’s abdomen and soon his arms gave out under him and he fell to his elbows with a cut-off yelp. The intensity evened out to something not so shocking but just as overwhelming and his body shook. He could barely breathe through it and he pressed his forehead to Wei Wuxian’s shoulder.

It was just on the edge of painful, the point where he couldn’t tell if it hurt more than it felt good but  _ god damn _ it felt good. Good wasn’t even the right word to use. It was addicting.

One hand reached out to slam against the headboard, making an attempt to steady himself but it didn’t help at all. It came back to grab Wei Wuxian’s other shoulder and he dug his nails in, hands shaking along with the rest of his body. Barely any sound was coming out of him until he felt tears well up and fall onto Wei Wuxian, then he gasped.

He managed to make it another short while before he tapped Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, knowing he had unfortunately reached his limit and he needed to breathe.

Wei Wuxian was enamoured with the sight. Lan Wangji had told him that he would lose control but seeing it was another thing entirely. If this worked on Lan Wangji, how would his own body fair against the same treatment?

As soon as Lan Wangji tapped his shoulder, he stopped. He pulled his fingers completely out to give him a bit of reprieve and rubbed his back.

“You good?” He asked.

Lan Wangji panted hard and pushed himself back up to his arms, which were feeling a bit weak now but still working. He nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand with one last deep breath before he could breathe easier. “I like it,” he said, “It is… overwhelming.”

“Mmm… You sure got pretty wet. Not just inside or your eyes.” Wei Wuxian replied, with no shame. He dragged a finger up the length of his cock. “Here too. It’s all over my stomach, do you see?” He took Lan Wangji’s hand and dragged it through the pooling precum. “Such a messy boy, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji watched silently and let Wei Wuxian drag his hand through the liquid. He had made all of that? His ears burned at the teasing. “I did not notice,” he said.

“Mhm. Every time I pressed down, you leaked more and more. It’s… kind of hot, actually.” Wei Wuxian said. Since he was still holding Lan Wangji’s hand, he brought it up to his lips and carefully took each finger into his mouth one by one, sucking them clean of the mess.

Lan Wangji continued to watch as Wei Wuxian sucked on his fingers, his own mouth watering at the sight and feeling of it. Following a sudden desire, he leaned down and took his hand away so he could replace it with his mouth. His tongue dove in to rub against Wei Wuxian’s, while he shifted and pulled his knees further in and up so they were closer to Wei Wuxian’s ribs and he could sit up a little on them. The now wet hand moved under his body and took hold of the other’s hard cock and carefully positioned it under his entrance and then he slowly sat down, making a small sound into Wei Wuxian’s mouth as he did.

Wei Wuxian too let out a muffled whine as Lan Wangji sank down on him. No matter how many times they did this, he was sure he’d never not be overwhelmed by how good he felt around his cock. He had to pull away from his lips after a moment to gasp for air, his fingers finding Lan Wangji’s hips as he slowly took him all the way to the hilt.

“Lan Zhan,” he rasped. “Fuck…yes…”

Lan Wangji breathed out hard and sat up properly, resting his hands on Wei Wuxian’s chest as he started repeatedly sitting up and forward, then down and back. It was a new position to get used to, but he found that it was much easier than trying to ride his dildo.

He set a moderate pace then started to change it. He slowed down considerably, watching Wei Wuxian’s reaction closely. He liked how he said his name, how he cursed. It was just as good as the actual physical sensation, if not better. He gave a few fast bounces before slowing down again. He did feel the precum leaving his cock this time, and he idly wondered how much more he even had.

“You’re so pretty when you ride me…” Wei Wuxian managed to breathe between all the punched-out moans. His dark eyebrows were knitted in concentration, his cheeks red from exertion and arousal. He smiled with his eyes, flicks of lust and desire in pools of silver. “Do you… still want to try putting the dildo in as well?”

Lan Wangji’s movements slowed to a stop so he could think. He wasn’t quite ready to stick the dildo in, but perhaps working some fingers in alongside it would be okay. Maybe he could put the dildo in after that.

He pulled up so just the head of Wei Wuxian’s cock was still in him. He would have to relax a lot. Having the three fingers in him before was quite a stretch and it shouldn’t be too much more than that to stick one in next to his cock. He got the oil and put a little bit on the outside of two of his fingers before he reached behind him and carefully inserted one next to Wei Wuxian’s cock. It wasn’t too bad, and he was able to sit down again and start in a slow rhythm. He kept his eyes on Wei Wuxian the whole time.

Wei Wuxian was glad that he was just laying there and letting Lan Wangji ride him because if he had seen him put his fingers in himself otherwise, he would have definitely faltered and had to stop. Did he know what he did to him? Oh Gods, it was so hot to see.

“Ah… Lan Zhan… Warn a man before you do something like that!” He said. “You’ll make me cum far too quickly if you keep doing things like that.”

Lan Wangji had no sympathy and he added another finger next to the first. If he made Wei Wuxian cum too fast, he wouldn’t mind. He liked watching his face as he came.

He took deep breaths, allowing his body to adjust to being so full. He hoped that later he wouldn’t regret this. He might have to use some healing magic back there if he did. At the moment it didn’t hurt but he knew sometimes it wouldn’t hurt until long after.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help himself. He rocked his hips up slightly to get deeper inside Lan Wangji, taking heavy breaths and letting out small moans. 

“After… After the next time I come here,” he began. He licked his lips again. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Lan Wangji’s gaze sharpened. Whatever he wanted? Of course the most wild things went through his mind first.

“Be careful with your promises,” he said, knowing he had said the same thing earlier.

He twisted his two fingers so they were stacked between Wei Wuxian’s cock and his tight wall. If he could just do this for a moment, he would be able to get the dildo in probably. It was thinner than two fingers…

“Ah… No, no, I mean it, I do! You’re indulging me, it’s the least I can do…” Wei Wuxian said. He really didn’t know what he was signing himself up for but he was willing to give almost anything a shot if it meant more time with Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji hummed and pulled up to the head of Wei Wuxian’s cock and took his fingers out. He wanted to try with the dildo. He poured a little oil on his fingers and then took the dildo with his clean hand so he could coat it with the other. He reached back with both hands, his brow furrowing in concentration. He slipped the two fingers back in, just enough to hold himself open while he placed the dildo next to Wei Wuxian’s cock. He took in a long, deep breath. When he slowly let it out, he carefully moved down, letting the dildo slip next to his fingers before he pulled them out. He paused once a little bit of it was in, feeling his legs shake a little. 

“Hold it,” he said, wanting to be able to brace himself on both hands.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened as he watched this take place. Part of him hadn’t been expecting Lan Wangji to actually be able to do it but here he was, making a valiant effort. He took hold of the dildo as requested so Lan Wangji could better steady himself and very slowly eased it further in.

“You still alright?” He asked.

_ Gods _ , he was so full. Lan Wangji took slow, deep breaths, and did his best to relax as he exhaled. His legs and arms kept shaking every now and then. He didn’t answer right away and instead took a moment to gather himself. He didn’t know how much he was going to be able to move like this, but he would try.

When he eventually felt that he somewhat had himself together he nodded. Then he slowly, carefully sank down a little bit more.

Wei Wuxian caressed Lan Wangji’s hip. He rubbed his thumb in small circles in hope its might soothe him. It was hard to believe someone could be stretched to wide. Lan Wangji was so brave and his cock throbbed inside him at the sight.

“You’re doing so good…” He praised. He was going to let him take things at his own pace, for he knew his limits.

Lan Wangji internally preened at the praise and selfishly wanted more of it. He met Wei Wuxian’s eyes and shamelessly said, “Tell me how I am good. And why you like it.”

As he said that, he slowly eased himself down, bit by bit, until he was completely full. He completely relaxed his lower body now that he was sitting on Wei Wuxian directly and didn’t have to hold himself up.

“Hmm, you are a good boy, Lan Zhan. You take me so well… And to think you take me and the dildo too… You’re so stretched, does it feel good?” Wei Wuxian ran his mouth. He ran his hand over Lan Wangji’s body, caressing his skin.

Lan Wangji liked being called a ‘good boy.’ From anyone else he wouldn’t pay it any mind, but he desperately wanted to be recognized by Wei Wuxian. In response to it, he shifted a bit and squeezed around Wei Wuxian’s cock before relaxing again. “It feels strange,” he said, “I am… full.”

With that, he finally started to move in earnest. It was still very slow, but he sat up on his knees and then sank back down again. He was gradually getting used to it now. He set a gentle rhythm, probably much too slow to get Wei Wuxian off but he wasn’t in a hurry. Once he began moving, the stimulation sent out a continuous low level of that delightful sensation throughout the middle of his body.

“I bet…” Wei Wuxian replied, letting out a soft moan. Just the sight of seeing Lan Wangji like this was keeping him aroused, plus the heat of his insides of course. “If you can take this much, you can probably take my whole fist… Ah… Lan Zhan, you’re so good… so, so good…”

How much more did Wei Wuxian want to fit in him, Lan Wangji thought idly. It wasn’t a bad thing, though. He was finding that he’d enjoy just about anything if Wei Wuxian talked to him like that.

Once he was a little more used to it, he started moving at a moderate pace. He stared down at Wei Wuxian and took in the sight of him eagerly. He was so expressive, everything displaying across his face. Lan Wangji squeezed around him again and watched as it reflected in his expression.

Wei Wuxian was free with his moans. He occasionally bucked up into Lan Wangji’s movement as his pace increased, chasing the friction. He squeezed Lan Wangji’s skin, grabbing at every piece of flesh he could to encourage him to keep going.

“Gods… Lan Zhan, you’ll really be the death of me,” he said.

Lan Wangji balanced himself on one hand, and the one that still had some oil on it went to stroke his cock lightly. The two different sensations in his body sent a shiver up his spine and he started to move a little faster. He liked that overwhelmed look on Wei Wuxian’s face and wanted to see more of it, so he squeezed again, slowing his movements a bit as he did so.

It was a conflicting sight. Wei Wuxian was tempted to brush Lan Wangji’s hand away from his cock and replace it with his own, to feel him shudder and tremble under his palm, but on the other, it was incredibly arousing to see Lan Wangji touch himself. He made a mental note to ask to watch Lan Wangji fuck himself with his dildo. That could be saved for later.

“You’re so gorgeous…so handsome… so beautiful… ah, t-tell me, Lan Zhan… Are you going to cum?” He said.

Lan Wangji considered. He didn’t think he could go much faster than this at the moment. He could probably jerk himself off just fine but what was the fun in that?

He reached behind him and pulled the dildo out, feeling a sense of relief in his muscles as they were allowed to let go a little.

“Yes,” he answered as he readjusted himself. 

Then he sat up tall, one hand still on his cock and the other resting lightly on Wei Wuxian’s abdomen, and began to really ride him. He didn’t move more than a few inches away from Wei Wuxian’s body to keep his cock deep inside as he moved at a fast pace. It wasn’t as good as it could be, but he couldn’t change the angle very much on his own. 

“Pull your feet in,” he said breathlessly, “tilt your hips up.”

Lan Wangji was understandably the expert in his own pleasure so Wei Wuxian simply nodded and obeyed, pulling his feet in and tilting his hips up as requested. He searched Lan Wangji’s face as he did for the reaction.

That did the trick. The new angle made all the difference and that familiar intensity spread through his body. Lan Wangji closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his mouth falling open as he took it all in. He moved his body further each time now so he could go all the way to the tip of Wei Wuxian’s cock and slam back down, letting it hit his sweet spot each time as it went in.

“Yes,” he breathed out. His hand tightened around his cock and he tried to time every stroke with his movements.

He noticed the disappointing lack of something in his mouth and suddenly needed to change that. He paused briefly to grab the dildo he had discarded and wipe it off on the sheets before he started moving again. He put the dildo to his lips and stuck his tongue out to rub it underneath before taking a little of it in his mouth. The sensation of the hard weight in his mouth was erotic and sent a tingling feeling down to his cock. 

The pleasure got more intense and he started to move frantically. The second he dropped down and his body met Wei Wuxian’s he was up again. He breathed hard and the hitch in his breath was audible each time he bounced.

The peak came quickly. He only had a few seconds of warning when his pace sped up even more and he made a small, desperate sound around the dildo right before the orgasm hit. His body slowed and tensed up as he released into his hand, and his mouth opened tall and he stuck his tongue out as far as he could down the dildo’s underside.

Wei Wuxian’s pupils dilated the second he saw Lan Wangji pick up the dildo. A million things ran through his mind as to what he was going to do with it but putting it in his mouth was something that hadn’t crossed by. Not that it was a complaint by any means. Knowing that was the same dildo that had been inside him just moments ago made his own cock twitch inside of Lan Wangji.

He watched intensely as Lan Wangji bounced himself on his cock with enthusiasm, watched as he jerked himself off and came drooling around the dildo. It had to be a sin to see something like this, to see the Prince in a state like this. Something about that aroused Wei Wuxian immensely.

The sight alone was enough to make him cum. Wei Wuxian gasped and grabbed hold of Lan Wangji’s hips even after he came, keeping him fully seated on cock as he made small, deep thrusts until he climaxed with a long moan.

Lan Wangji lowered himself down to lay on Wei Wuxian as he came inside him, letting the dildo fall onto the bed. He pushed himself back as much as he could to keep him inside. He could feel the cum hitting his inner walls and it made him shiver with pleasure.

“Don’t pull out,” he said as he could feel it coming to an end.

“I won’t, I won’t…” Wei Wuxian breathed as he finally began to calm down from his high. He panted a little and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. As he did, he wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and cuddled him against his chest.

Lan Wangji hummed with satisfaction. He liked having Wei Wuxian inside him, even if they weren’t having sex right then. He felt completely surrounded and completely full of him and there wasn’t anything he would change.

Wei Wuxian rubbed Lan Wangji’s back as they cooled off. It would take some more time before either of them were ready to do anything else. 

Things continued that way. Once they had recovered, Wei Wuxian had pinned Lan Wangji down against the sheets and pounded into him again. It was beginning to get a little obscene how much of his cum was spilling out of his stretched, wet hole with every thrust. His own cock was coated with a thin layer of it. Even so, he didn’t stop. He held onto Lan Wangji and was determined to fuck him raw.

There was only a brief break when food arrived. Wei Wuxian was delighted to get the sustenance after the night they’d had so far. Sex was one hell of a workout after all. He stashed some more portions away however, to take back with him.

They decided to go once more after eating before Wei Wuxian really did have to leave. Wei Wuxian made sure to spend a lot of it kissing Lan Wangji’s lips until they were bruised and his body was melded into the shape of him. With any hope, Lan Wangji would surely be feeling this night in the morning.

Wei Wuxian frowned a little as he finally got up from the bed and pulled on his clothes. He had to return to the camp, they were probably starting to worry by now. As he lingered in the entryway to the tunnels, Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji and then pulled him down into a last kiss.

“We’ll see each other again soon, okay?” He said. “I have a promise to fulfil and you said you’d come back to the camp to see me soon.”

It was difficult to watch Wei Wuxian put on those thick dark robes after seeing him all day in that soft white silk. Lan Wangji lay there, feeling tired and well-fucked. He’d been thinking of giving Wei Wuxian his dildo for safekeeping and now he took it and wiped it down and set it in the box. He silently held it out, and in response to Wei Wuxian’s expression he said, “so I am not tempted.”

When Wei Wuxian went to the door, he rolled off the bed and followed him, a tight feeling stuck in his throat. The kiss was too short, and Lan Wangji couldn’t help but pull Wei Wuxian into a long, tight embrace. He pressed the side of his head to his and kissed the outside of his ear.

“Two weeks,” he whispered.

“Two weeks.” Wei Wuxian repeated softly. He'd tucked the dildo safely in his bag, making sure it wouldn't slip out when he got back. He rubbed Lan Wangji’s sides before reluctantly pulling away from him. There was no helping the sigh that left his lips. He stared up to gaze into Lan Wangji’s eyes for just a moment later and then he smiled “Don’t miss me too much.”

With that, Wei Wuxian had to say his final goodbyes. He disappeared through the tunnel. 

When he arrived back at the refugee camp, there was a clamour. Many of the refugees came to greet him and to see what he had brought back. He displayed the food to them, much to their awe, and it was decided then and there that they were due for supper anyway. Wei Wuxian smiled and nodded, letting them take what they liked.

Moments later, A-Yuan ran into his arms. Wei Wuxian laughed and picked him up with a smile. “Hey, kid.”

“Gege!” He said, wrapping his arms around Wei Wuxian. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, A-Yuan.” Wei Wuxian replied, pressing a sloppy kiss on the boy’s cheek while he squealed. He grinned at him, rubbing his back. 

A-Yuan puffed his cheeks and took in the sight of his precious Gege. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly. What was he talking about? 

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” he said.

“You have… red marks.” A-Yuan said, pointing at the scattering of love bites left all over Wei Wuxian’s neck. It took a moment for Wei Wuxian to register what he was talking about but when it sank in, Wei Wuxian blushed crimson. 

Luckily, Wen Ning and Wen Qing were there to handle the situation.

“Ah, let’s let him rest, huh A-Yuan?” Wen Ning suggested softly, prying A-Yuan out of Wei Wuxian’s arms and into his own. A-Yuan was a little reluctant to let go but he went with a small grumble before curling up in Wen Ning’s arms. It was hard to be mad at Wen Ning, after all, he was a soothing presence.

“Wei Wuxian.” Wen Qing said as Wen Ning walked away with A-Yuan. “A word?”

Wei Wuxian nodded and followed Wen Qing back to her living quarters. She sat him down and sighed, taking a seat at her own desk. He could already feel her judgement. She knew that something was going on, but he expected her too, being as observant as always.

“Did you get all this from that mercenary?” She asked, out right. 

“Ah… You got me. He did give me all that good food…”

“And the hickeys.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. He laughed nervously and looked away. “…And the hickeys.”

“Just promise me you’re not doing anything dangerous.” Wen Qing said, trying to draw his gaze back to her. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to lie to her. Dallying around with a prince was going to be messy business no matter what he did, given his position and his history. However, he really liked Lan Wangji and didn’t want to jeopardise anything. For now, he couldn’t tell Wen Qing anything.

“I promise.”

Wen Qing rubbed her temples. “Okay.”

She trusted him enough not to push any further. Wei Wuxian was grateful for that. He joined the rest of the refugees over supper, not eating but catching up with what he’d missed while he’d been gone. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel his heart ache for Lan Wangji already. He would do good to socialise a bit more like this. By the time it was all said and done, the sun had set. Wen Ning had put A-Yuan to bed and Wei Wuxian figured he should retire too.

As he sat in his empty cave, looking up at the ceiling, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel a little cold. It’d be nice to sleep in a warm, comfy bed with another body. It was a cruel twist of fate that things were keeping them away from each other. He fell asleep to the thought that he would see Lan Wangji again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the long-awaited roleplay they’ve been planning. :)


	15. Epher’s Note to Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter. This is an afterword of sorts, except inside the story instead. You can skip this.

I just sent the last reply of The Heart Thief, and I’m not exaggerating, I had to stop at the end and cry before I could send it. I could never emotionally handle happy endings, and this is no exception. Biscuit and I started this roleplay shortly after becoming friends, and it wasn’t meant to end up this way. It was just a fun smut idea that Biscuit mentioned, and while there was a lot of smut, it also had so much more plot and emotion than I had expected. We roleplayed this pretty much every day since September 2019, and I never once got bored. 

When I mentioned that I wanted to be able to play a bottom lwj and Biscuit said “do you now  😏 ” I didn’t know how lucky I had become right then. It amazes me that up until earlier last year I had been so upset about not being able to find anyone to roleplay MDZS with. I’ve been roleplaying for almost ten years and I’ve never had one that was so much fun AND have a coherent beginning, middle and end (and would you believe that almost 90k words in, we're still in the Beginning Stage?). I’m so glad we decided to share this with you guys, because this roleplay has meant so much to me and honestly I’ve cried multiple times about it ending which is more emotion than I give to major life experiences. I know I’ll cry less when I graduate college in a few months. This is like our baby, and I’m honestly really proud of us and I can’t wait to write more AU’s with Biscuit. 

Your comments have been blessings on their own, and we often gush to each other about the especially thoughtful ones. Seeing your reactions makes editing and posting SO much more rewarding. While this is the end of The Heart Thief for me and Biscuit (not including the extras we have planned), for you readers, our boys have a long way to go, and I hope that as I keep posting their story, you guys will continue to enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for going on this journey with us,

Joseph

Also, if anyone's curious about what other AU's we'd be doing, here's us talking about the omegaverse one:


	16. Wei Wuxian Is Evil For A Little While (And Lan Wangji Loves It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited evil!wwx and innocent!lwj roleplay they've been planning, plus some more sex exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, yall. School did a sneak attack and I've spent the past few weeks in an existential crisis about grad school programs and what I'm doing with my life after I graduate in a few months. But I know now. Ya boy's going into social work! Anyways updates are gonna be unpredictable because of school, but I'm still here! Feel free to ask us about the roleplay we've got going on right now, it's another big one :)
> 
> CW: humiliation kink, bondage, crying, eating ass, (unrealistic) makeshift cockring, begging, in this chapter they enact a **dubcon** roleplay but it is 100% consensual. See the end notes if you want details before you read.

As soon as the door closed and sealed itself into the wall, Lan Wangji was overcome with sadness. His chest hurt and tears welled in his eyes. He walked to the wall and put his hand against it, wishing he could run after Wei Wuxian.  _ Two weeks, _ he told himself,  _ it isn’t forever. _

Two conflicting emotions were raging in him and it was overwhelming. When he lay down to sleep that night he was still sad at first, but then it all hit him. He’d had his first kiss last night. And he’d had sex for the first time.  _ Many _ times. He went over it in his mind and counted: eight. He’d had his first kiss and had sex  _ eight times all in 24 hours. _ He buried his face in his arm and snickered, feeling unbelievably giddy. He could still feel Wei Wuxian’s cum inside him and all over the inside of his legs from when he stood up. That had been real.

He spent an indefinite amount of time experiencing both emotions throughout the days and nights. He’d miss Wei Wuxian painfully and his expression would turn cold. No one really noticed the difference other than Lan Xichen, since apparently his face was always that way. But then he would think about Wei Wuxian’s smile or laugh and his gaze would soften and people passing him in hallways would smile more at him as if they could tell he was happy. He was also delighted at how sore he was for the next two days; his whole body screamed in pain from his brutal morning training but there was another soreness on top of it, one he was much more proud of.

However, meal times were the worst. He always thought about what Wei Wuxian would be eating and it made eating the grandiose meals feel wrong. And then Nie Mingjue would lean over and whisper something to Lan Xichen, who would smile or laugh, and Lan Wangji would look away with a bitter expression. It was hard not to feel a little resentful. He’d gone through a similar phase after he’d accidentally overheard them flirting and being intimate; the envy was strong and it made him sick. Then he would think about how Wei Wuxian was so far away and his heart would cry out in pain. It was like seeing his brother so happy with the person he loved was only a reminder of what he was missing.

He started to take more of his meals in his room after that.

He knew he was being  _ way _ too dramatic during those times. When he teased himself at night as Wei Wuxian instructed, stretching himself open but not letting himself get pleasure from it, he’d ride the memories of their time together until his sadness came back to haunt him and he had to stop. He would wash up and call Xiong to him and call all three of his cats if they were near enough to hear him from his door. He would hold Xiong and listen to his cats’ purrs from where they sat in furry loaves around his head or on top of him and he would let tears stream from his eyes. But even if he knew he was being unnecessarily dramatic and that pouting like a child wouldn’t get him anywhere, he still did it.

Xiong gave him a bit of respite during the day as well as at night. Lan Wangji had an idea for a new trick that might make Wei Wuxian feel better. He trained him to go sit on his box any time the secret tunnel door opened. He spent all of his free time on it, rewarding him with yummy food and praise every time he did it and then gradually spreading out his rewards between times. He also had a comfortable pillow put on the box so he would relax easier while on it. Training Xiong was something he thoroughly enjoyed and this particular trick helped dampen the frustration of not having Wei Wuxian around. It also helped that the trick was simple to teach and Xiong picked up on it quickly. 

Xichen obviously noticed his mood swings and made a few comments on it but didn’t confront him. He was too absorbed in the pressing political state of their kingdom. One day he’d spent completely in the throne room debating with his advisors and other nobles and a representative from LanlingJin, from sunrise to well after curfew. They continued even over meals that were brought to them directly. In the end they’d managed to placate LanlingJin by sending soldiers to help rebuild the villages that had been destroyed during the war, but Lan Xichen didn’t believe that was the end of their grief.

They held another party in the palace with nobles from GusuLan and some from other kingdoms attending. He and Lan Xichen performed their dances together, both of them dolled up in their best flowing robes and makeup. Lan Wangji left when Lan Xichen danced with Nie Mingjue. He was bullied into returning, though, because he had to dance with various noblewomen. He did his best to seem at least a little interested. It helped if he pretended it was Wei Wuxian he was dancing with, or that Wei Wuxian was watching from the sidelines. Lan Xichen was a skilled pretender and flirted easily, but all Lan Wangji could offer was enthusiasm in his dancing. It seemed to be enough, since the women didn’t seem terrified of him by the end.

Lan Wangji was unbelievably bitter by the end of the night. Sure, Lan Xichen also had to dance with women and flirt, but then he could go back and laugh with his consort and have fun. Lan Wangji wanted that. He wanted to cart Wei Wuxian around with him at these parties and take shelter in his warm and boisterous personality. All the attention would go to him because of his striking beauty and charisma, and Lan Wangji could breathe. 

Admittedly, Lan Wangji had had a sip of wine towards the end and he didn’t remember much for a while. When he sobered up he was in his bed already, pants and underwear halfway down his thighs and two fingers in his ass. Apparently he’d gone and went about his late night routine, minus the getting undressed and washing up part. It seemed he had at least taken his crown off and put it lopsided on its stand, and his boots and socks were scattered on the floor. Lan Wangji was thankful that his drunk self remembered to use the oil — and to properly cap it after use too.

He was too tired and sad to get up and do the rest, so he just lay there and pretended Wei Wuxian was pleasuring him from behind, continuing where he’d left off and gently stretching himself. As usual, it was more relaxing than arousing at this point. When he was drifting to sleep, he barely had the mind to pull up his pants and didn’t even bother wiping his hand off with a wet rag. The robes he wore were extremely comfortable anyway, so there wasn’t really a need to change. He didn’t know where Xiong or the cats were and he didn’t want to look for them so he decided to just deal with a cold bed.

Luckily, it wasn’t cold for long.

It had been the longest wait in Wei Wuxian’s life. Even though he was still busy taking care of the refugees (he’d recently just taken a few of them out to help him carry things back from the market), each day felt more and more hollow without Lan Wangji. Then, he remembered his promise. He’d told Lan Wangji that he would show up any one of these days with something to tie him with. So, he picked up a little bit of extra fabric that could be fashioned into a tie for his wrists.

He waited for nightfall, once all of the other refugees had gone to bed. Would Lan Wangji have honoured his part of their deal? Admittedly, in the lonely nights without him, he’d spent a fair few of them experimenting and touching himself. He’d even cast his gaze over to the dildo he’d given him and managed to get himself off with that too, Lan Wangji’s fucked-out expression echoing in his mind as he did.

When he approached the palace, he could tell that something had gone on. A party? Had Lan Wangji attended? He let out a thoughtful hum. At least this meant people were likely either drunk or distracted for the night. He crept his way in through the secret tunnels as he had before until he made it to Lan Wangji’s bedroom.

One of the great things about Wei Wuxian was his ability to be light on his feet. He crept towards the bed and immediately straddled Lan Wangji’s resting form in a rush. With a smirk, he slapped his hand over Lan Wangji’s mouth and leaned in, drinking in the sight of him again.

Oh, how he’d missed him. His eyes roved over his form with a renewed hunger. He was so beautiful – even more beautiful than usual! The pale white and blue makeup complimented his complexion beautifully, drawing attention to his golden eyes. And the outfit was one he’d never seen before too. A quick caress told him it was lined with the most expensive silks in the land. He’d truly picked the perfect time to see him.

“Your Highness,” he whispered. “Be a good boy and this doesn’t have to hurt.”

Lan Wangji froze and considered in his sleepy haze what to do, but when he heard that sweet, soft whisper, he realized who it was.

_ Oh _ , that’s right. That was a thing they were doing.

Relief and excitement both washed over Lan Wangji but he didn’t forget the role he was supposed to take here. He turned over onto his back underneath Wei Wuxian, and he didn’t have to fake the way his eyes widened and his lips parted, the way he sucked in a breath or how his body relaxed. Wei Wuxian was beautiful in the moonlight, and Lan Wangji would react to it whether he was his lover or a mostly-stranger.

Wei Wuxian licked his lips at the sight of him. He’d almost forgotten just how much he really did want this. All those nights he’d spent since the last time they saw each other chasing his own pleasure, the memory of their last couplings on his mind.

“You’re going to behave for me, aren’t you? Like a good boy? My beautiful prince…” Wei Wuxian continued; his hand still tight around his mouth. “Nod for me.”

Lan Wangji took a second to get into the right headspace. It wasn’t hard to do; he’d pretended to be an apparently-helpless virgin in this situation countless times. He melded seamlessly into the role.

He didn’t know Wei Wuxian, but recognized him like he had that night in his father’s study. It had been a while since he’d thought about him. He knew he could easily knock this thief off, just like he’d been perfectly capable of taking back that wine all those years ago. But did he want to?

He was a virgin, and everyone knew this and prized it. Is that what Wei Wuxian wanted? His purity? He sucked in a breath through his nose as adrenaline rushed through him at the thought. He couldn’t just hand it over on a silver platter, not to someone of such low class, not a  _ man _ , not before marriage. Not to someone so rude. He wasn’t free for the taking.

But despite this knowledge, Lan Wangji also knew that there was no way he would be able to lie with another man, not legitimately. He spent nearly every night dreaming about it, but it was outside his grasp. But here was Wei Wuxian, beautiful and playful and determined, right in his bed. It was almost like  _ he _ had been delivered to  _ Lan Wangji _ on a silver platter.

So that was why he didn’t knock him off, and instead nodded minutely.

“Good. I don’t want to have to gag you, my sweet, I want to hear all those beautiful noises…” Wei Wuxian continued. He slowly released his mouth but reached for the fabric that was tied to the side of his belt. “But I have to keep you still.”

He grabbed Lan Wangji’s wrists and pulled them towards him, swiftly wrapping the fabric around them and tying it. The knot wasn’t very strong. Lan Wangji could easily pull right out of his bindings, but the purpose of the roleplay was to pretend. He gave Lan Wangji a wink before he pushed his arms up over his head and tucked his tied hands behind his head.

“There we go…” He said. “Now I can admire you in all your beauty. To think that all this has been left untouched…

His hands ran down Lan Wangji’s chest, pausing rub his thumbs over his nipples through the fabric. He shuffled to sit between his legs, spreading them wide around him. He really needed to have Lan Wangji under him like this more often.

Lan Wangji had two words at the tip of his tongue the moment Wei Wuxian let go of his mouth, but they were halted when he saw the cloth come out and Wei Wuxian was immobilizing him. He wasn’t frightened by it, the gods knew he’d been extensively trained in handicapped combat, including having his hands tied. But the sensation of having his hands trapped behind his head, exposing him, made him shiver. 

His body rushed with adrenaline from the thoughts going through him. There wasn’t any denying it to himself, he wanted it. Wei Wuxian was just as beautiful as he was all those years ago and Lan Wangji  _ craved _ to be touched in such a forbidden way. His body ached from the potential to be ravaged, and desire thrummed through him.

But it was forbidden for a reason. He had to keep his chastity, keep his body and mind pure. He was going to marry a princess one day; that was his duty. He had to resist these unclean desires and stay faithful to her. Was he really going to throw that away so instantly and without a fight?

Shame and embarrassment were powerful physical sensations. They sent more adrenaline through him and created an almost pleasant buzz in the places Wei Wuxian looked and especially in his groin,  _ especially _ when he obediently opened his legs. He felt his ears get hot and a light shiver ran through his body.

(Distantly and out of character, he wondered when exactly that shame disappeared in him. Was it the war that weakened his devotion to such rules?)

What was even worse was that he had no idea  _ what _ Wei Wuxian intended to do to him. He could very well make it unpleasant and leave Lan Wangji desecrated  _ and _ disappointed. He would have thrown his purity away for nothing. Still, even as he thought this, his stance hadn’t changed. He just was grateful that he’d indulged himself earlier and was already stretched open and wet. 

Finally, he found his words.

“Wei Ying?” He asked in a small voice.

He knew it was Wei Wuxian. There was no mistaking it unless he had a twin. But he needed to hear it, he needed to see Wei Wuxian acknowledge that yes, they had met before and yes, Lan Wangji had let him take what he wanted.

“Mhm… that’s me, sweetheart…” Wei Wuxian said. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, making sure not to move his fingers too high and wipe away any of the makeup. “You remember me, do you? You remember how I came here once before and took all that wine?”

His fingers trailed down from his cheek, ghosting softly over his neck and his thrumming pulse. He tilted his head and smiled. 

“You let me take and take and take…” His voice lowered to a sultry whisper. “And I’d heard whispers of your beauty for the years since, of how you were waiting for the perfect princess to come and have you.” He began running his hands up his legs, hitching the silk up along with it. “I knew I couldn’t let that happen. Having  _ you _ would be the ultimate prize, Your Highness.”

It was unfair how Wei Wuxian’s words affected him. Lan Wangji shouldn’t be flattered. He shouldn’t shiver at being called ‘sweetheart’ so affectionately, or subtly lean into his touch, seeking that physical intimacy he was denied. He shouldn’t feel electric at being called a prize, but he did. He felt like a box of treasure Wei Wuxian was drooling over before he picked it up and bolted. And that made him weak in the knees. 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” he whispered. It wasn’t an appeal for mercy, though that might have been how it seemed. He just needed Wei Wuxian to know for some reason. 

His robes fell up to his abdomen as soon as Wei Wuxian pushed them over his knees. They were very thin and light layers of silk, meant to accent his tapered waist and fit form. He was glad he’d remembered to put his pants back on earlier. Though he imagined they wouldn’t stay there long. More embarrassment tingled in his body at the thought.

“I know. You were so good to me.” Wei Wuxian met his eyes. He squeezed the flesh of his thighs with an approving hum. “But you still get everything handed to you just like that, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. I think you should share some of that. With  _ me. _ ” He pushed Lan Wangji’s legs up and moved forward to slowly grind against him. “It’s only right for me to be a little selfish. I want you all to myself, Your Highness.”

The way Wei Wuxian was moving against him was vulgar. That coupled with Lan Wangji’s embarrassment made his cock harden a little, and that heightened his embarrassment tenfold. He was so exposed. He cut off a sound that started in his throat and yanked his legs together, meaning to turn away and hide.

“Ah, ah, no need to be embarrassed, my sweet prince…” Wei Wuxian cooed. He’d daydreamed so much about this moment and now it was finally here, it tasted even sweeter than he expected. His fingers were tight on his thighs, keeping them spread wide and not allowing Lan Wangji to close them up. They wiggled up to pull on the hem of his pants. “Shall we see what it is you’re so embarrassed about?”

Lan Wangji genuinely had no idea that this sort of humiliation had such an effect. It was a visceral feeling more than a mental one, and it centered right in his groin and made it hyper-sensitive, almost like he was being physically stimulated without being touched. He was even harder now. If it were any other situation it would be awful, but not here. Almost unbearable yes, but not awful. It was actually pleasant, just  _ very overwhelmingly _ so. 

He made a low, breathy sound that edged on desperation and his whole body shook. He watched Wei Wuxian’s hands as they pulled on his pants, anticipation making this breaths stutter.

Just hearing Lan Wangji breathe like that was enough. Wei Wuxian’s own cock twitched as he slowly began to roll his pants and underwear down over his hips and then off the ends of his legs. When he was completely exposed, Wei Wuxian took a moment just to admire him. His cock was already hard and between his cheeks… He ran a finger gently over his hole. Wet. His own breath hitched at the thought of Lan Wangji doing what he’d told him to. 

“Do you see this, Your Highness?” He asked, showing the wetness on his finger to Lan Wangji. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together, watching the slick oil drag. “You’re already so wet down here… Are you perhaps a little more indecent than everyone says? Have you been begging for this all along?”

If everything so far was enough to humiliate Lan Wangji, having his pants and underwear removed like that was devastating. He instinctively tried to close his legs again but they were pried open once more, fully exposing him to Wei Wuxian’s beautiful and hungry eyes. They roamed over Lan Wangji’s most private area, the one that was Wei Wuxian’s now. He whimpered softly from this new euphoria and before he knew it his throat tightened and his eyes welled with tears. They streamed hot away from his eyes, probably leaving a little trail in the makeup he hadn’t removed. 

Wei Wuxian could see how aroused he was now, he could see the evidence of his self indulgence from earlier. It was no use pretending. Wei Wuxian saw through him. He nodded, squeezing out more tears.

“Are you crying?” Wei Wuxian asked, glancing at Lan Wangji’s face. He didn’t want to admit that he looked just as pretty as ever when he did. He reached a hand up to rub away the tears with his thumb. “Don’t worry, you know I won’t hurt you. I’ll take good care of you.”

His fingers moved back down to his wet hole and skimmed over it before slipping two easily inside. Wei Wuxian made a soft  _ ”Oh.” _

Good gods, Lan Wangji was so aroused. He was sure if Wei Wuxian gave him two strokes he’d cum right there. That sweet  _ ’I’ll take care of you’ _ reached down to his bones, making him unbelievably weak. He wanted to be taken care of; no, he  _ needed _ it. He  _ craved _ it.

He gasped when Wei Wuxian’s fingers entered him, his breath shaky and wavering with the shivers that racked his body. More embarrassed tears spilled out and he bit his lip. Then he gasped in another breath and let it out quickly.

A moment later he spoke, his voice somewhere just above a whisper. “What are you going to do to me?”

“What am I going to do to you? Isn't it obvious, my sweet? I'm going to fill you with me, so much so that all you'll be able to think of is me. Look at that. Do you see how easily I’ve put my fingers in? Ah, you’re just sucking me in.” Wei Wuxian continued; his words as obscene as his actions. He sank his fingers in all the way to the knuckle and began to thrust them in and out. The wet squelch of the oil was music to his ears. “It’s like you were made to be taken like this. And no one has ever touched you like this before? Am I the first person to be inside you, like this? Of course I am. Everyone knows you’re just a pretty little virgin, ripe for the deflowering.”

Lan Wangji made a quiet sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Everything he heard and felt, Wei Wuxian’s words, the sound and sensation of his fingers moving inside him, it was all so vulgar he didn’t know what to do. 

The word ‘deflowering’ brought tears of shame to his eyes.He really shouldn’t be letting this happen. He should have thrown Wei Wuxian off right away. He should throw him off now. But he was spread out under him, everything laid out for him to see, to  _ take _ , and those fingers were starting to feel good. He knew he wasn’t going to stop for anything.

So he just held his legs open and let the tears fall as it started feeling better and better.

"That's a good boy." Wei Wuxian praised, stroking Lan Wangji's thigh as he worked his fingers in deeper. He curled them up, seeking out that spot that he had become so intimately familiar with the last time he'd been here. When Lan Wangji made an abrupt noise, he knew he'd found it. "You're taking it so well. Are you ready for the main act, my sweet prince?"

Lan Wangji’s body shook and his teeth chattered before he could clamp them shut. It felt so  _ good _ and he knew he would regret this later but that wasn’t enough to deter him. No one would know... he could pretend that nothing happened. The only one who would know would be Wei Wuxian, and if he tried to spread rumors it wouldn’t go far enough to affect him. At least, even if the citizens believed it, the nobles wouldn’t. It didn’t stop him from feeling guilty, though. 

He didn’t answer the question. The way Wei Wuxian was touching him inside, the way he found that spot so easily and abused it was too much for Lan Wangji. The embarrassment from how his body reacted was too much and he heaved his legs over to the side with much strength. He quickly turned over onto his knees and pulled his hands from behind his head so he could pull the pillow toward him with his forearms. The change in position didn’t save him much from humiliation, since his robes could easily just be pushed up over his ass and expose him once more, but at least he could hide his front and hide his face.

“Ah, so beautiful and exposed for me.” Wei Wuxian said, pushing Lan Wangji’s robes up to his waist. He admired the curve of his ass, running his hands over it and squeezing. “You present such a pretty sight, Your Highness.”

By now, he was definitely ready for him. Wei Wuxian shuffled to unsheathe his cock from its confines, already hard from all the teasing. He lathered on some oil and grabbed Lan Wangji’s hips. With a hum, he rubbed up against his hole, not entering, but teasing. Then, he slid all the way up between his cheeks until his tip pressed against the small of his back

“Do you feel that, my prince?” He asked. “That’s how deep inside you I’m going to go.”

Lan Wangji pressed his face into the pillow when Wei Wuxian pushed his robes up and squeezed his ass like that. His legs were shaking again.

When he felt Wei Wuxian’s cock he pulled up to gasp and a pathetic little sound left him. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. But for the first time since this started he got a little nervous. What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Or would it be the same as what it felt like when he touched himself?

He turned his head to the side, resting it against the pillow. “Please... be gentle,” he said.

“Well, since you asked so prettily.” Wei Wuxian replied. He smirked as he finally positioned the head of his cock at Lan Wangji’s entrance.

Lan Wangji was relieved. Who would have guessed that a criminal like this would have an ounce of mercy? “Thank you,” he breathed.

Somehow the relief made him cry again. He turned his face back into the pillow, bearing through the pressure and not letting himself sob.

Slowly, Wei Wuxian began to push inside, moaning at the tight heat. He felt unbelievably good. His hands rubbed over his ass and his back as he carefully sank all the way to the hilt. “Oh, you feel so good. You’re so tight, Your Highness, you’re squeezing me so nicely.”

As it turned out, it didn’t hurt for Lan Wangji at all. Wei Wuxian went slow and gentle as he’d said. But the second his cock entered him a few sobs racked his body and he gasped shakily.

This was  _ so _ wrong. Lan Wangji was willingly giving his body, his purity, to a person like this. And he  _ loved _ it. The feeling of being full, being penetrated, was so obscenely good that it brought a little high pitched whine out of him before another sob punctuated it. He shook again, but this time it was from pleasure more than it was from shame. His knees slid further apart because of how weak they were.

“That’s it… That’s it…” Wei Wuxian praised. He leaned down to push some of Lan Wangji’s hair away and kiss the back of his neck. “You’re being so good for me… Such a good boy… I’m going to move now, okay?”

He didn’t wait for Lan Wangji to reply before he gradually pulled out only to thrust back in again. As per Lan Wangji’s request, he didn’t go too hard or too rough, he kept a gentle but deep pace, rocking into him fully each time.

Being  _ good _ for Wei Wuxian was not virtuous and definitely not something to be proud of, but Lan Wangji still melted from hearing it. He felt an overwhelming desire to be  _ good _ , to elicit more praise, to make himself more desirable.

Briefly and out of character, Lan Wangji was surprised by how strong that desire was. He had always been obedient in his fantasies, but as soon as Wei Wuxian entered him now his mind and body was consumed by it. He wanted nothing more than to be used. He wondered if it was Wei Wuxian’s praise and gentleness. He accepted this and moved on.

Before he knew it, he was moving along with Wei Wuxian, subtly pushing his hips back and forth against him. Shame filled his chest with a cold feeling but at this point he didn’t mind it. It only added to the intensity humming in his body.

“How does it feel, Your Highness? To have a lowly criminal like me fucking you… My filthy cock is so deep in you. You’re no longer pure, what will your blushing bride have to say about that, hm? How will you be able to perform when all you can think about is me and my cock inside you?” Wei Wuxian continued to run his mouth, letting out small moans and gasps as he did, rocking into Lan Wangji with an increasing vigour.

He really had to rub it in, didn’t he? Everything he said was true and Lan Wangji hated it. He loved it. He started crying again from the shame and embarrassment, and it became difficult to  _ not _ make a sound. His shaky moans were interrupted by sobs and gasps. 

When Wei Wuxian started going faster he pulled the pillow closer as best he could so he could lay on top of it and bury his face in it. Wei Wuxian was hitting that sensitive spot inside him every time and it made his whole body weak. “Please,” he begged, though he wasn’t sure what he was begging for.

Wei Wuxian let out a breathy moan at his cries. It made his cock twitch inside him, spurring him on. He made sure to keep hitting that sensitive spot that was making him moan like that, even if it was slightly muffled into the pillow. He figured he could stay inside this tight ass for the rest of his life.

“You’ll have to ask if you want to cum, Your Highness.” Wei Wuxian said.

It didn’t seem like the tears were going to stop. He kept gasping and sobbing and moaning like he didn’t know what to feel. 

Wei Wuxian wanted him to ask. He hesitated, not sure if he could. It was so vulgar. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. He wasn’t supposed to ask for that. But he also wasn’t supposed to be so aroused. 

The very idea of Wei Wuxian touching his dick, the very idea of cumming in front of him sent another overwhelming wave of embarrassment through him. It was that same visceral feeling he’d just discovered, that hot and buzzing intensity that centered in his groin. He pushed himself up to his elbows, his wrists straining against their bonds. 

Before it had made him feel like he was close despite not being touched at all, but apparently now that he was being actively taken it actually made him think he was going to cum. And  _ that _ made him  _ more _ embarrassed, and soon it really did rise up to unbearable levels and he was suddenly tipped over the edge. With a squeak his body tensed up and he pressed his forehead into the pillow as his body curled in and he tightened around Wei Wuxian’s cock as waves of burning pleasure rolled through him.

_ I’m really cumming in front of him _ , he thought. But when he had space to think, he noticed that the only thing he’d released was a small bit. When it was over he felt spent and yet his cock was still hard and that buzzing feeling hadn’t left. In fact, it was even more overwhelming because of the shame of what he’d just done. Was that a phantom orgasm? He must have subconsciously held back again. He was skilled at cumming untouched  _ and _ not letting himself fully cum so he could keep going... but usually he did it purposefully. 

“I’m sorry,” he whined, hoping that he hadn’t made Wei Wuxian mad that he came without asking.

As beautiful as Lan Wangji was in the midst of orgasm, he had told him he had to ask to cum and he didn’t do that. He apologised, but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t let him get away with thinking he could do such a thing without consequence. His thrusts slowed and then stopped; his cock still buried deep in him.

“Ah, you came.” Wei Wuxian said. He gave one of Lan Wangji’s cheeks a hard slap. “You came and you didn’t ask.” Slap. “After I’d been so nice to you.” Slap. “Doing everything you wanted to make it easy on your tight, little virgin hole.” Slap. “This is how you repay me?” Slap.

He pulled out ungentle and grabbed Lan Wangji’s hip, abruptly turning him back over onto his back so the stinging skin of his abused ass touched the sheets. Gods, he was so beautiful. Wei Wuxian pulled the remaining bit of fabric from his belt and eyed his still hard cock. 

“Such a naughty thing you are,” he said. He carefully tied the bit of fabric around the base of Lan Wangji’s cock, tight enough to squeeze him and prevent him somewhat from climaxing again. “This time, you really will have to ask before you finish with that pretty little cock.”

Dread filled Lan Wangji when Wei Wuxian stopped moving. He didn’t want him to stop… and he had disobeyed, so something was probably coming for that. 

Then Wei Wuxian hit him. The actual slaps weren’t that bad; he suffered worse sometimes during training. It was the disciplinary aspect of it that made Lan Wangji start crying again. He really was sorry. He’d wanted to be good, he wanted to please Wei Wuxian in return for his gentleness and he’d disobeyed and now Wei Wuxian was upset with him.

He was grabbed and flipped over and he didn’t fight it. He saw Wei Wuxian admiring him and distantly thought that he must look absolutely wrecked with his makeup rubbed this way and that and his eyes red and pushing out tears.

Wei Wuxian tied the cloth extremely tight around Lan Wangji’s dick and he took in a sharp, stuttering breath. “I’m sorry,” he said again, his voice barely there, “I tried to hold back. I tried to be good, I promise.”

He had never restricted himself in this way before. When he thought about it, it might even make things easier for him if he was brought up to another prostate orgasm. He wouldn’t have to hold it in. But he also wouldn’t be able to cum for real so easily…

“I don’t want to hear that you  _ tried _ , Your Highness.” Wei Wuxian said, shaking his head. He ran his finger along Lan Wangji’s pulsing cock. “It doesn’t matter if you tried not to, you still came.”

He tutted and thumbed the head of his cock, briefly admiring the splash of precum that came with it. It was going to be hard to stay mad, but he had to keep up the act. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s spread thighs and pushed them up towards his chest, bending him in half and then sliding his cock against his crack so Lan Wangji could see it.

“Seems like you need to get used to asking for things you want,” he said. He kept a tight grip on his legs as he rubbed up against his hole. “Ask me to fuck you, or I will leave you in the cold like this.”

When Wei Wuxian touched his cock, Lan Wangji made a startled sound and curled up a little. He hadn’t properly touched himself in nearly a week and the break in his routine had made him extra needy. A pathetic  _ a-aaah _ left his mouth when Wei Wuxian rubbed his thumb over it.

Lan Wangji didn’t know what to do. Begging wasn’t unusual in his fantasies but he was never the one doing it. He didn’t know if he would be able to… but the change thrilled him deep down.

On the surface, he was humiliated. Before, he was perfectly content to lay back and let Wei Wuxian ravage him, secretly taking pleasure from it. But now he was being confronted and he  _ had _ to expose his desires if he wanted it to continue. He had to lower himself to such a disgraceful level and beg a criminal to take him. 

He hid his face in the crook of his arm. “Please,” he whispered, pushing out more tears. The sides of his face burned from all the crying he’d been doing, but he didn’t want to wipe it on his clothes and give his servants grief.

“Ah, ah, you’ll have to do better than that.” Wei Wuxian said. He continued to rub up against his hole, the slick of oil easing the movement. His own cock leaked a little precum in its path. “Come on, I know you’ve got it in you. You want me to fuck you. Deep down, all you’ve ever been is a needy little whore who was made for my cock. Do you see how wet and open you are? I have half a mind to leave you tied up here, with your cock hard and your legs spread, for anybody waiting to find you. So, tell me properly this time how you want me and where. Else I will make good on my word.”

Lan Wangji hated and loved how right Wei Wuxian was. At least, he  _ felt _ like he was made for it. Maybe not him specifically but for  _ a man. _ The feeling of Wei Wuxian’s cock sliding against him made him want to whine but he didn’t.

He  _ really _ didn’t want to be left here. He could probably force his hands free with enough time and strength but he felt desperate for another reason. He wanted it to keep going. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing out tears, and sucked in a shaky breath. He didn’t know if he could say it.

Even though Wei Wuxian held his thighs apart and against his chest, Lan Wangji was growing tired from holding the position but he didn’t want to go limp and possibly make Wei Wuxian more mad. He lifted his feet up and then took his bound wrists and brought them over so his arms were behind his knees. It was embarrassing to be holding himself open like this but it was overshadowed by the humiliation of what he had to do. 

“Please,” he said, his voice quiet and shaky, “I want...”

The real Lan Wangji would have no problem saying it. He felt like a delinquent when he did say those vulgar words, but it was easier to deal with when in the presence of Wei Wuxian, a  _ real _ delinquent. The real him was quite naughty when he wanted to be. But now it was like there was a barrier between the words and his mouth. He held back a sob, trying to get himself together.

“T-take me please,” he whispered, though he knew it wasn’t enough. He sucked in a breath and tried to get a hold of his crying before he continued. “Wei Wuxian... p-put it...”

He shifted around in his distress. “Put it in me?” He said, his voice going out halfway through and making it sound like a question.

Wei Wuxian smiled at him. “That’s better.”

Without another word, he positioned his cock properly at his wet rim and slowly eased back inside. He sucked him in eagerly, still open from where he’d just fucked into him. With a deep breath, he began thrusting in earnest. With this tilted position, Lan Wangji would be able to see where his cock disappeared into his hole.

“See, isn’t that better?” He breathed. “Can you see how deep I am? You’re taking me so well. Look how wet you are…”

Lan Wangji arched his back even in the folded position he was in, pressing his head into the bed. He was so relieved that he didn’t hold back a soft moan when Wei Wuxian pushed into him again.

Oh it felt so good... Lan Wangji’s tears stopped as he forgot his shame and lost himself in the sensation.

Wei Wuxian maintained a steady pace, fucking into Lan Wangji hard and deep every time. Eventually, he managed to increase his speed, slapping against Lan Wangji's ass with an obscene noise. Wei Wuxian moaned freely, mingling with Lan Wangji's own moans.

"Yes... Yes... you're so perfect, fuck..." He whispered. "I love being inside you."

Lan Wangji wanted to turn over and hide his face, but he was tied up and locked in this position and couldn't go anywhere. Wei Wuxian was pounding into him so fast and hard that he couldn’t think. Every time he looked down he saw that cock shoving inside him and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. Before he knew it he was crying again from the overwhelm and the strain of holding himself back.

He wanted to cum, and he felt it rising up but he knew he wouldn’t be able to for real. The abuse of his prostate sent him into another phantom orgasm, and he let out a surprised noise. How many of these would he have?

"Mmm... shit... I'm gonna cum..." Wei Wuxian cried. His thrusts became more staggered, his breath heavy. There was no way he could concentrate on anything else. "I'm going to cum inside you, your Highness. You'll be full of me. Remember you... mmm... ask me before you cum."

Lan Wangji was extra sensitive now and every thrust was sending sparks through his mind and body. Because he was bent in such a way, the head of his cock was rubbing against his chest and the friction was now unbearable. “Please,” he begged, no longer caring about the shame he felt, “Please, c-c— ah, in me, please, let me, please, I want to—“ He cut off when he had to hold back a low, forceful sound in his throat.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold it in any longer. His thrusts stuttered and stilled, then he came with a long moan, spilling hot into Lan Wangji’s body. He took a deep breath, slowly calming down from his high as he looked down at his partner. His fingers came to touch the carefully tied fabric around his cock.

“What do you want, Your Highness?” He asked.

The feeling of Wei Wuxian’s cum inside him had Lan Wangji shivering violently and making a sound that was more of a squeak than an exclamation. He loved this feeling more than anything.

He was still taut and sensitive when Wei Wuxian stopped moving, and he resisted the urge to whine about it. He was still folded in half and that cock was still inside him, though it wasn’t hard anymore. He watched Wei Wuxian’s fingers, desperation itching in his chest. He licked his lips and panted a few times before he looked up at him. “I want… to—“ He swallowed and looked back at his dark, throbbing length and shivered again. “Help me,” he finished vaguely.

It was the best he was going to get, he supposed. Wei Wuxian nodded and pulled the fabric free from around his cock. He was so incredibly hard and flushed, throbbing at the tip. Idly, Wei Wuxian licked his lips at the sight. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped a few times, just until he finally came.

It really didn’t take long at all. Lan Wangji lasted almost three strokes before he gasped and curled forward, relief and pleasure flooding his body. The cum got all over his chest and some even got on his lip, chin and neck but he didn’t have the mind to care.

“Thank you,” he breathed after the last wave of pleasure went over him. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it in his head and it would take a little bit for him to breathe easier.

Slowly, Wei Wuxian pulled out and let Lan Wangji’s legs down. He made short work of the bindings around his wrists and then he flopped down on the bed next to him, closing his eyes for a moment, his breathing evening out.

“Wow… That was fun,” he said. He turned on his side to look at Lan Wangji. “Are you alright? I wasn’t too much?”

When Lan Wangji was freed, he turned over to throw an arm around Wei Wuxian and pull him into a deep kiss. 

“Yes,” he whispered between more kisses, “Thank you.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and pulled him even closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

“I missed you, you know,” he said. He peppered kisses all over Lan Wangji’s face. “I missed you soooooooo much.”

“Missed you,” Lan Wangji replied, enduring the kisses. Hearing him say that made him feel warm and he smiled a little. 

He reached up to rub at the sides of his eyes, and when he pulled his hand away there was white smudge. “I did not expect to cry that much,” he said thoughtfully, “I hope… it did not ruin it.”

“It was almost believable you know. For a moment there,I really thought I was stealing your virginity whilst you cried.” Wei Wuxian said. He rubbed his own thumb against Lan Wangji’s cheek. “You’re a very good actor.”

Lan Wangji turned to kiss Wei Wuxian’s hand. “It felt real,” he said, “I like pretending.”

He rested his head on Wei Wuxian’s chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. “You can do it again anytime you want.”

“You know I can’t stay long…” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He kissed Lan Wangji again, lingering on the parting. “I’ll stay the night but I need to go in the morning.”

Lan Wangji made a sound to show he heard. He was grateful he would at least stay the night.

His eyes watered again and he wiped them, feeling surprised. He supposedly was still sensitive from the lingering state of mind he was in.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not long now til you come to the camp, right?” Wei Wuxian noticed the tears immediately. Who knew the love of his life could be this much of a drama queen? He smiled softly at him, in hopes it would coax him to do the same.

Lan Wangji pushed with his body so Wei Wuxian rolled on his back and he could slide a leg over and rest an arm on his chest. He sat up on his elbow to look at him. “Not crying because of that,” he said, not mentioning the nights he  _ had _ cried and pouted. “I do not know why.”

He suddenly remembered he was still wearing his forehead ribbon, and he tugged it off and turned to set it on the table. When he turned back he buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I missed you,” he mumbled.

“Ouch.” Wei Wuxian said. He grinned at him, pinching his side playfully. “So you’re saying that you won’t cry over me? Because you miss me  _ so _ much?”

He was only teasing of course. Even so, he couldn’t stop the desire to kiss away all of Lan Wangji’s tears until he was full of kisses.

Lan Wangji hummed into Wei Wuxian’s neck. He moved his head so he could see if those hickeys were still there. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could tell some of the bigger ones he’d left were still visible.

Satisfied, he cuddled into Wei Wuxian again. “Hug me,” he said. He didn’t know if he was so needy because of that roleplaying or just because he had missed him so much, but he was going to get as much out of their short time together as he could get.

“So needy.” Wei Wuxian replied. He hummed and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji, pulling him close into his arms. It was nice to feel another warm body next to his after so many nights alone and cold in that cave. He’d almost forgotten what it was like.

Lan Wangji’s heart fluttered when Wei Wuxian squeezed him in his arms. He loved this. It was so much better than sleeping with his pets, it was warmer somehow.

He lay there silently for a few minutes before he remembered something. He sat up on his elbow again. “Wei Ying,” he said, “You said next time you came here you would do anything I wanted.” He let that hang in the air for a few seconds while he thought, then he asked, “Can I move it to next time?”

“You know, you just have to ask. I’ll do whatever you want whenever.” Wei Wuxian said. He had no idea what he’d be signing himself up for by saying it, but he truly did want to make Lan Wangji happy. Whatever that meant.

Lan Wangji hummed, satisfied with that. He reached down to untie the sash on Wei Wuxian’s robes so he could pull them apart and lay down on his bare chest. He put his ear over his heart and listened to it beating. It was fascinating. His favorite thing to do when snuggling with Xiong was to feel his little heartbeat.

“I have a duel in three weeks,” he said. “I don’t want to go.”

When Lan Wangji laid his head on his chest, Wei Wuxian ran his fingers softly through his hair. It was a comfortable position and he quite liked having Lan Wangji snuggled up to him, only to have his mood sour at his words.

“Do you  _ have _ to go?” Wei Wuxian said.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji mumbled. He loved the way Wei Wuxian stroked his hair. 

“It was going to be small but LanlingJin wants to be in it too. Said it was a condition when Xichen made that deal. It is not to the death, though. It is for entertainment. I am not worried. But I don’t like entertaining people.”

To see Lan Wangji duel someone in a setting that was far more ostentatious than the training rooms would be strange indeed. Wei Wuxian could imagine that he was quite the spectacle, being as skilled as he was. He was glad it wasn’t to the death, at least.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

Lan Wangji sighed. It would be so much easier if Wei Wuxian was his consort. “I would like to see you,” he said. “Before and after. If you can come.”

“I’ll make arrangements.” Wei Wuxian continued. The camp would survive for a while, he’d just tell Wen Qing and Wen Ning in advance that he was going to be leaving. “Where… is it taking place? Is it in the palace or are you going to have to travel?”

Lan Wangji rubbed his hand over Wei Wuxian’s chest and snuck up to his shoulder. “It is in Daiyang,” he said, “the coliseum. Not far from here. After the duel there is a banquet. It will last all night but I won’t have to stay the whole time. I would like for you to see me here the night before.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. That wouldn’t be hard. He was practically an expert at sneaking in this palace by now. “Okay. I promise, I’ll be here. It’s a shame I can’t come watch you perform.”

“You can if you want to,” Lan Wangji said, “I will give you an invitation. You could come to the banquet if you tell them you are a Jiang.”

It was a tempting offer. Wei Wuxian pursed his lips together in thought. Lan Wangji would be amazing to watch and he wouldn’t have to hide away like he had been doing. But what would that mean?

“I won’t do anything that’ll endanger you or…  _ us _ .” Wei Wuxian said. “If you think it is safe for me to attend then I’d gladly accept your offer but…”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I have been thinking,” he said, “If you are considered a noble you are part of the court. I could say that... I met you before you left the Jiang estate. When I met Jiang Cheng. At that royal banquet at the beginning of the war. I could say... you left an impression.“

It would be odd. The Jiangs weren’t high in the court and had only been at one royal banquet before. But Lan Wangji had attended that banquet and had met Jiang Cheng, and that was before the war got bad. It was when Wei Wuxian still lived with them. He didn’t know if Wei Wuxian had attended or not, but he could claim that he’d slipped out to breathe (which he had) and Wei Wuxian was there and made friends. It wasn’t too unbelievable. Wei Wuxian was easy to make friends with. Perhaps he could say Wei Wuxian wrote him letters. If they could just come up with a legitimate reason that they met, it would make things much easier.

“Lan Zhan… You know I really, really like you.” Wei Wuxian said. His heart pounded in his chest. He had no idea how Lan Wangji would react to what he was about to say. “But I don’t know if I can lie for you. It goes against everything I’ve avoided for so long. Look,  _ maybe _ I could buy into the story that we met once when I was still with the Jiangs but… I will not lie about who I am now.”

Lan Wangji frowned. He understood. Lying was contradicting everything he’d been taught by his uncle and father — and yet as royalty it was expected of them from everyone else. “Okay,” he said. “You can come to the duel. I will leave the banquet and wait for you.” Banquets were easy to get away from because no one was concerned about where he was at the moment. He often left parties halfway through once his duties were over. A simple invisibility spell would get him out easy.

Wei Wuxian nodded. He knew it must be hard for Lan Wangji to protect his reputation when he was in such a high standing and also wanted to be with someone like him. He leaned in and kissed Lan Wangji softly.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll be there.”

Lan Wangji returned the kiss, then leaned down to kiss him some more. When he pulled away, his hands still stroking Wei Wuxian’s face, he said, “We met over a month ago. But it already hard to be without you.” His expression didn’t change but his eyes moved away and looked disgusted. “I am jealous of my brother and his consort. Not fair.”

Wei Wuxian stared at him for just a moment, sorrow twinkling in his eyes as he did. He wished there was more he could do to help their circumstances but to abandon everything he’d worked for, for the lives he’d saved, just because of love, would be immature of him.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

Lan Wangji turned back to look at Wei Wuxian, then leaned down to kiss him once. “Not your fault,” he said.

He lay down on his chest again and closed his eyes. “One day it will be easier,” he whispered.

“I hope so.” Wei Wuxian sighed. He felt his own eyes flutter closed and his shoulders went lax. He almost didn’t want to fall asleep because he knew that when he woke up in the morning, he was going to have to return to camp and be without Lan Wangji once more.

For once, Lan Wangji was satisfied after that single round of sex they’d had. He could always be convinced of course, but now he was content to lay in Wei Wuxian’s arms. He was tired, but he didn’t let himself go to sleep. He would stay up all night if he could manage it, and enjoy having his lover near. 

After a moment, he murmured, “Did anyone say anything about the marks I left on you?”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes peeked open again and he chuckled. Wen Qing had definitely cornered him the second he got back.

“Yeah… A-Yuan was the first to point it out actually. Asked me if I was hurt. Luckily uh… Wen Ning and Wen Qing were there to remedy it. Wen Qing did ask me about it though. She asked if you were the culprit,” he said. He pinched his side. “And of course, you were.”

Lan Wangji shifted a little from the pinch and his ears heated up. He was proud of himself. He was a little nervous about going back and facing Wen Qing again now that she knew, but he would overcome any hurdle, even awkward conversations.

“Did you like the ones I left down here?” He asked, rubbing a hand along Wei Wuxian’s inner thigh.

That sent trembles up Wei Wuxian’s body. His breath hitched and he looked at Lan Wangji with lidded eyes. "Of course. In fact, I'd like it if you left more of them, Lan Zhan..."

Lan Wangji smiled a little. He very much wanted to leave more too. The smaller ones he’d left were already fading. 

He kissed Wei Wuxian’s chest. “Where should I put my next one?” He asked.

“To be honest, I’d like it if I returned back as one big red blob.” Wei Wuxian said with a small laugh. He wanted Lan Wangji all over his body and the memory of him to be plastered on him until he saw him again.

Lan Wangji hummed as he thought. He wanted to leave more on his neck. He liked the idea of Wei Wuxian being revealed to have been with him, even though it would no doubt make things awkward when he returned. But he would deal with it. 

He waved a hand and lit a candle on his bedside table to give him a little light to work by and then he scooted up so he could reach Wei Wuxian’s neck. He began just below his ear, first placing a kiss there before he licked it and started to suck.

Wei Wuxian let out a deep exhale and leaned his head back, making small noises in the back of his throat as Lan Wangji kissed and nibbled on him. It was one of the most pleasant feelings in the world. Relaxing with little tingles of pleasure nipping at his nerves.

Lan Wangji reached up to untie the ribbon in Wei Wuxian’s hair so he could loosen it and run his hand through it.

He worked slowly and didn’t strain too much because he didn’t want to wear his mouth out. They had all night together and he would be satisfied if he could spend it all with his mouth on him. He spent a few minutes on each mark, wanting to make sure they would be nice and dark.

Lan Wangji started at his neck and left a few marks on each side and a couple on his throat before parting his robes more and touching up the ones that had faded on his collarbone. He left some on his chest and abdomen this time and a few more on his sides. He took a break after that since it had been a good while. He settled between Wei Wuxian’s legs and rubbed his cheek over his delightfully soft abdomen, closing his eyes and humming a quiet tune.

As Lan Wangji moved lower and lower, Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched. He looked down at him and ran his fingers through his hair again. What did he intend to do next? Would he keep going down?

Lan Wangji slowly ran his hands up and down Wei Wuxian’s sides and chest while he rested. When it had been a few minutes he sat up to his knees so he could pull Wei Wuxian’s clothes off from the waist down. 

Predictably, his eyes went straight to Wei Wuxian’s cock and his mouth watered a little. It was still a bit slick from the oil they’d used earlier. He kept his darkened eyes on it while he settled down, bending his knees so his legs weren’t hanging off the end of the bed. He spread Wei Wuxian’s thighs and turned to the right one and licked a spot before biting it and sucking.

That made Wei Wuxian’s cock twitch. He sucked in a breath and squeezed at the handful of hair he had in his fist. When Lan Wangji nipped at his inner thigh, his legs instinctively jolted a little. Was he going to put his lips around his cock? Fuck, he was going to lose it. It hadn’t even been that long since he last cum but his cock was already raring to go.

“Lan Zhan…” He mumbled.

When Wei Wuxian said his name, Lan Wangji's eyes went from between his legs up to meet his gaze. They didn't stay there long because he was back to intensely staring at his cock. It was tempting, calling him, but he was patient. He  _ did _ intend on doing something about it, but he took his time and was content to just watch it for now. 

There were some hickeys left over from last time, but they were fading and Lan Wangji didn't like that at all. He focused on the lightest ones first.

There was barely going to be any skin left to mark but that was the way Wei Wuxian wanted it. He wanted his thighs to be covered head to toe in red marks to that he could remember Lan Wangji when he undoubtedly touched himself in the nights to come.

Lan Wangji moved to the other thigh and started working on it. It was a little quicker than he had been going and his mouth made loud, wet noises when he sucked. He kept getting closer and closer to the center, not letting himself get the prize until he was satisfied with the artwork he'd done. When he was close enough that his cheek brushed against Wei Wuxian's balls he felt himself get aroused and he bit down a little too hard in his frustration, meanly enjoying how Wei Wuxian jumped in response. He didn't want to rush it, though.

A thought occurred to him and his eyes got a wild look in them. He had no idea how this would turn out, but he had to try it. Life would be meaningless without risks. Without thinking another moment about it he moved a couple inches down and stuck his tongue out, quickly drawing it over his hole.

Wei Wuxian could hear his breaths getting heavier the closer Lan Wangji got to his cock. He let out a breathy gasp, twitching where he lay on the bed when that delicious tongue roved over his sensitive hole. His eyes widened and his fingers trembled where they held Lan Wangji’s hair. He hadn’t ever considered the possibility of one using their tongue  _ there _ but he did know that he wanted Lan Wangji to do it again, so he bucked his hips up towards his mouth, bending his knees slightly to further expose himself.

“Lan Zhan… do that again… please,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji liked hearing that a lot. He looked at Wei Wuxian before he did it again. He had expected it to taste bad, and he was surprised to find out that it really didn't. It didn't taste like much at all, at least not much different than the taste of dick. He flicked his tongue over the hole a few times, then he murmured, "like it?"

“Yes.” Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. He let his other hand wander down to his hole, prying his cheeks apart a little to open himself up for Lan Wangji’s attention. “Keep… Keep going please.”

That sufficiently encouraged Lan Wangji. He flicked his tongue over the hole once more before he pushed the tip of it inside. He quickly moved it in and out, not going very far in until a moment later when he plunged it as far as it would go, stretching the hole open.

Wei Wuxian let out a stuttering moan. It was a strange feeling, somewhat foreign, even though he’d had Lan Wangji inside him before. That wasn’t to say it felt bad of course, quite the opposite, it seemed to ignite his arousal more than ever.

“Oh… Lan Zhan, mmm…” he whined.

Lan Wangji hummed in reply, then he sat up to his knees. With a quick toss he flipped Wei Wuxian over onto his stomach. He settled back down, holding himself up on his elbows, before he went back to running his tongue all over the outside of his hole. It was a lot more comfortable this way, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds Wei Wuxian made.

At the change in position, Wei Wuxian didn’t hesitate to lift his ass in the air for Lan Wangji’s attention. He could feel his hard cock throbbing between his legs but he paid no mind to it, focusing his attention on the love his ass was receiving. He ran his fingers through his own hair, moaning openly into the pillows.

“Fuck… more…” He rasped.

Lan Wangji eagerly obeyed. He pushed his tongue all the way in and pulled it out, repeating the motion until his tongue stung from the strain. To give it a break he replaced it with his middle finger, which could go much further in and find that fleshy bulb of tissue that stood out from the rest. He teased it with the tip of his finger.

Wei Wuxian let out another moan, wanting to squeeze his legs together but holding back. He clutched harder at the pillow under his cheek, twitching around Lan Wangji’s finger. 

“Yes… Yes…” He chanted.

"I want," Lan Wangji began, searching around for the cloth Wei Wuxian had used on him. When he remembered Wei Wuxian telling him that he would do whatever he wanted, he didn't feel the need to explain. He wanted to see if he could make him cum more than once. 

When Lan Wangji first figured out how to do it, he didn't use any sort of tool. He just tried to hold on as much as he could and  _ not _ let himself release, and eventually it worked. He didn't know what sort of doors it would open at the time. He wanted to share it with Wei Wuxian.

He took the cloth and carefully reached under to tightly tie it around his cock at the base. It might not work, but he had noticed it was easier to hold back when it was done to him.

"Try not to cum," he murmured before he went back to rubbing his prostate. He put his tongue back in this time, sliding it on top of his finger and moving it in and out.

Wei Wuxian made a hum of approval. He supposed this was what he got for tying Lan Wangji’s cock up earlier, now he could feel the same pressure, holding back his climax. Wei Wuxian whimpered when Lan Wangji’s finger and tongue re-entered him in full. Each press against his prostate made him whine a little higher.

Lan Wangji spent a few minutes there. He took his time and kept slowly dragging his tongue in and out while gently running his finger over his prostate.

He was curious about whether pressing down on it continuously would have the same effect on Wei Wuxian as it did him. When he did it, his body went out of his control and he was left clawing at the sheets and gasping — as Wei Wuxian found out last time. He didn’t know if that was a universal experience.

He wanted to find out. He put a tiny bit of oil on the bottom of two fingers and slid both inside and found that spot, then suddenly pressed down on it  _ hard. _ He pushed with as much force as he could. He only held it there for about five seconds and then let up.

Wei Wuxian made a choked noise as the pressure didn’t stop. His whole body was wracked with tremors until he couldn’t hold himself up at all, relying completely on Lan Wangji to keep his hips in the air. He moaned desperately into the pillow, getting the fabric damp from the tears budding in the corners of his eyes. What the hell was going on with his body?

“L-Lan… Zhan… Ah…” He couldn’t even talk. Every time he opened his mouth only a squeak or a moan would come out. It was useless to even try.

When it finally stopped, he panted a little as his mind wrapped around what had just happened to him.

That response was immensely satisfying and Lan Wangji hummed contently. It seemed like it felt the same for Wei Wuxian as it did him. He pulled his tongue out but kept moving his fingers in and out. “Again?” He asked.

“I need… a minute.” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He took another few deep breaths, letting his body calm down from the high. A quick glance between his legs showed the mess he’d made already, his cock had been steadily dribbling even despite the fabric around it. After a few moments, he nodded and buried his face back into the pillows. “Okay. Again.”

Lan Wangji shoved his tongue back in at the same time as he pushed against Wei Wuxian’s prostate again. He loved how it drove him wild, how his body seized and lost control. He could feel it in his fingers in his tongue. He imagined the feeling in himself, that conflict of being overwhelmed to the point of breaking but too addicted to the feeling to stop. 

He kept his fingers there for ten seconds now, and even rubbed them back and forth in hard, quick movements. This time he reached under with his other hand and wrapped it around Wei Wuxian’s cock, dragging it down to the head where he ran his fingers back and forth and spreading the copious amount of precum that was coming out. When he took the pressure away from his fingers, he kept moving his hand around his cock.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop the strained, breathy moans that were escaping every time Lan Wangji touched him. The constant pressure on his sweet spot really was going to drive him insane, he could feel his eyes roll back into his head slightly, drool spilling out from his lips and down his chin. It didn’t help when Lan Wangji touched his cock, pitifully throbbing and dribbling in his hand.

“L-Lan… Lan Zhan… I…” He babbled. “I’m going to… Ah… I-I can’t… I…”

Lan Wangji’s eyes brightened with interest and he started moving his fingers in and out fast. He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. He had to shuffle to his knees and pull them up under him because laying down on the bed was getting uncomfortable with how hard he was. If Wei Wuxian was able to have a prostate orgasm without actually cumming, he would definitely fuck him right after.

Distantly, Wei Wuxian wondered if this was how Lan Wangji felt when he had done a similar thing to him the last time they saw each other. However, there was little time to think about it. A heat pooled in Wei Wuxian’s stomach, he twitched and writhed pitifully with the little energy he had. It almost dangerous how vulnerable felt, how completely at Lan Wangji’s whim he was.

He cried Lan Wangji’s name again. This time, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Lan Wangji had told him not to cum and he’d tried. He tried as hard as he could. But when Lan Wangji’s fingers and tongue were doing sinful things to him with no reprieve, there was no way he could stop him body. His whole body convulsed as he sobbed into the pillow, but to his surprise, he didn’t feel anything hot splash against his stomach.

“Oh Gods…” He whimpered, going as lax as a ragdoll. “’m sorry… I tried not to cum.”

His cock was definitely still hard. It throbbed against the fabric tied around it, still raring to go. Yet, Wei Wuxian felt somewhat satiated like he’d just had an orgasm. Something strange was definitely going on but Wei Wuxian wasn’t in the right mind to think too hard about it.

Lan Wangji eagerly sped up when he felt Wei Wuxian tense up around him, spamming in waves. As soon as he went limp, Lan Wangji moved to hold up his hips so he could peek. He made a pleased hum and tapped his cock. It was still hard. 

“Good,” he said, “You are learning how to do it many times in a row. You can learn how to do it without the restriction, just practice often. This way you can keep going.”

He pulled away and sat up, then untied the sash around his clothes. He shrugged them off and then lay them on the bed away from them and then got the oil and put a little bit on his cock. Then he pulled Wei Wuxian’s hips up and lined himself up, then slowly pressed in. His eyes closed and he sighed softly at the feeling before he started moving.

“I will… practice…” Wei Wuxian breathed. So this  _ was _ what Lan Wangji had experienced earlier. He remembered how he’d felt around his cock and his fingers, when he’d driven him to intense orgasms without actually ejaculating. It was incredible that he could experience too.

Then, Lan Wangji eased his cock into him. He was back to clutching at the pillow and moaning like a cheap prostitute. It had been a little while since he’d had a real cock in him but it was just as good as he remembered. Maybe it was partially to do with the fact that it was Lan Wangji fucking him.

Lan Wangji tilted his head back and moved his hips in a steady, moderate pace. Wei Wuxian was so hot and wet around him, there really was no substitute for this feeling. After a moment he leaned down and braced himself on one arm while the other wrapped around Wei Wuxian’s abdomen to hold him up against his front. The position allowed him to reach the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoulders for bites and licks. 

He moaned softly and let go of Wei Wuxian’s stomach to take one of his hands and bring it to his cock. “Touch yourself,” he breathed. He wished he could watch, but he would have to use his imagination. He wondered if Wei Wuxian would have another dry orgasm; he would untie the cloth once he himself got close either way.

Wei Wuxian’s moans were no longer muffled by the pillow with the new position. He enjoyed the deep feeling, sure that his new stance allowed him to sink even further back onto Lan Wangji’s cock, making it rub mercilessly against his sweet spot with every movement. He leaned his head back against Lan Wangji’s shoulder, reaching around to grip at the back of Lan Wangji’s head with one hand while the other fondled his cock as Lan Wangji ordered.

“Lan Zhan… hck…” He moaned, tears bubbling again. He was still so sensitive from his last orgasm that when he felt another one building, he didn’t know what to do. His walls squeezed Lan Wangji’s cock, his legs trembling like jelly. “You’re so deep in me… ah… I love your cock, it fucks me so good, fucks me nice and open and stretched mm… I-I can’t… oh  _ fuck _ Lan Zhan…!”

Lan Wangji moved faster and harder when Wei Wuxian started talking. He knew it was a weakness of his, and he wanted to savor it. He nibbled on his shoulder and made soft sounds of encouragement as he fucked him, pulling out almost all the way before shoving back in. He felt himself get a little closer when Wei Wuxian tightened around him once more. When he loosened up again, he moved to murmur in his ear, “Keep talking and I will let you finish.”

Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. That wouldn’t be an issue, talking was what he was best at. He rocked his hips back against the thrusts as best he could with his tired body. 

“I-I can do that… ah… You love my filthy mouth, don’t you? You love it when I… mm… praise your cock. Your big cock that splits me open so good… I can’t get enough; I think I’m addicted…!” Wei Wuxian rambled. “I’ll never be able to have another man after you. Y-You’ve ruined me…!”

Every shameless word made Lan Wangji feel hot and he nibbled and sucked on Wei Wuxian with frustration. About halfway through he reached down and pulled that cloth loose and freed Wei Wuxian’s cock. He softly grunted as he felt himself get close, and pumped Wei Wuxian’s length in time with his hard thrusts. He held onto his shoulder with his teeth as he reached his climax with a strained moan, shoving into him with each release of semen. Oh, he’d missed the sensation of cumming inside Wei Wuxian…

“Ah…!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as Lan Wangji came inside him. He let out another long moan. “Yes…Yes… Cum in me…! Mmm… You’ll really knock me up if you keep this up.”

It was all just babble but he couldn’t stop himself now. With another few pumps of his cock, he too came with a hoarse cry. He spilt hot and white all over his stomach and onto Lan Wangji’s fingers. He panted and slumped in his hold.

Lan Wangji breathed heavily for a moment before he leaned around to kiss Wei Wuxian’s cheek and then carefully got up from the bed to go get a washcloth and wet it. He wiped his hand off, then his thighs where Wei Wuxian’s cum was still dripping down. After he was completely clean of cum and oil he got a new cloth and brought it over to clean Wei Wuxian off.

He lay down with a low hum of satisfaction and turned to pull Wei Wuxian into a soft kiss. “I’m happy you are here,” he murmured.

“I’m happy to be here…” Wei Wuxian hummed, snuggling up into Lan Wangji’s arms. “We should probably spend more time actually doing things together that aren’t sex. Not that I’m complaining of course. I  _ love _ having sex with you. But we’ll have time for that at the camp. Though I’m sure the entire camp will learn the nature of our relationship soon enough.”

Lan Wangji’s lips tilted up as he thought about that. They sure will, he thought. “I can read to you,” he said. 

He remembered the first night they spent together and how he found words rolling off his tongue easily and without him even noticing. He remembered Wei Wuxian telling him that he should talk more. 

“I might make you fall asleep though,” he added.

Wei Wuxian perked up a bit at that. The idea of being read to by Lan Wangji was definitely appealing. That soothing voice… He smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that,” he said with a playful lilt. “I’ll stay awake for it as best I can but no promises. You  _ did _ fuck my brains out just now.”

Lan Wangji hummed and reached over to grab the book he had been reading and left on the bedside table. It was a romance novel about a humble, ridiculed god and a cocky, powerful demon lord — he’d managed to snag it from a merchant a few years back who had tried to sell him gay porn (he’d noticed the prince’s slight interest at the initial advertisement but clear boredom when presented with the usual stuff and made a risky assumption which Lan Wangji did not confirm nor deny). Lan Wangji preferred written material to pictures, though. Anything with romantic plots was best. 

This one was quite long and he’d read it twice already. Going back to the beginning of it made him feel soft and nostalgic and he pushed the blankets down so they could snuggle up underneath them. “I like this story,” he said, “I like to believe that it is true. If I could find out I would build a shrine for the crown prince of Xian Le. But I do not want to worship a god that does not exist.”

Wei Wuxian leaned his head against Lan Wangji’s chest, his fingers resting just below and drawing small shapes against his skin. He was so warm and he liked being able to feel his heartbeat thumping under his cheek.

“Read to me then. I want to hear this story that you love so much,” he said.

Lan Wangji read for a while, all the way past the part where the romance lead was introduced. Wei Wuxian caught on quickly and correctly guessed that this was the main character’s future husband just by how he was described. He read until he suspected Wei Wuxian had fallen asleep, then he set the book down. He didn’t want to disturb him, but it was overshadowed by his desire for more kisses so he gently pulled him up so he could press soft kisses to his lips. He brought one of Wei Wuxian’s legs over his so they could be closer, then he closed his eyes. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW DETAILS:** For the roleplay, Wei Wuxian pretends to be a thief/rapist who comes to violate Lan Wangji, who knows he is capable of stopping it but chooses not to.
> 
> Some gems from the general chat during this chapter:
> 
> [10:04 PM] **Secretly Horny Prince:** Wouldn’t it be hilarious if lwj suddenly topped in this scene they’re pretending  
> Evil wwx: wehehehe I’m gonna take this beautiful prince’s virginity  
> Lwj, flipping them over: sike bitch  
> Lwj: triple bamboozled baby
> 
> [10:56 PM] **Secretly Horny Prince:** [link](https://the-man-who-sold-za-warudo.tumblr.com/post/169880491928/why-does-wiggly-sword-exist-what-are-they-good)  
> I just read the first sentence and thought abt Nie mingjue in this AU  
> [10:57 PM] **Equally Horny Criminal:** SNSHNSHS  
> i mean  
> nmj sure does have a massive horse cock  
> [11:00 PM] **Secretly Horny Prince:** Nmj making a wiggly sword to impress lxc (it works) then lwj picks it up by accident before a duel and absolutely demolishes his opponent to everyone’s surprise  
> He unsheathes the sword out in the ring and just [rami malek discord emoji] then he’s like when life gives you lemons
> 
> [1:36 PM] **Secretly Horny Prince:** In the roleplay just assume that unless I specifically mention his expression he looks like he’s on opening shift at 6:30am on a Monday **at all times**
> 
> [2:40 PM] **Secretly Horny Prince:** Yeah I’m gonna have lwj read TGCF to wwx don’t @ me


	17. Waking Up Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update this time. Happy birthday Lan Wangji!!! I love you so much 💖💖💖💖💖

At five in the morning, Lan Wangji awoke feeling warm and comfortable. As soon as he registered Wei Wuxian’s presence next to him he hummed and rolled over, pushing him on his back so he could bury his face in his neck and place sleepy kisses there.

Wei Wuxian began to stir as soon as he was moved. He grumbled a little at the fluttering feeling of kisses against his neck, shifting some more where he lay before his eyes slowly opened. For a moment, he forgot where he was. He wasn’t at the camp, no, he was here in this warm, comfortable bed with Lan Wangji. This was where he always wanted to wake up, but sadly fate did not want it that way just yet.

“Mm…. Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” he mumbled, tiredly carding a hand through Lan Wangji’s hair.

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “Good morning,” he whispered. He kissed a few more times, then opened his eyes to get a look at the state of Wei Wuxian’s body. He was peppered in love bruises all over, from the sorry sight of his neck, all the way down his chest and stomach and thighs. He rubbed one eye with his hand and then remembered that he had makeup on still. It was probably an absolute disaster at this point. He would have to wash it off before his valet came to fix his hair before training. 

“Will you stay for breakfast?” He asked. He’d been taking his morning meals in his room now to avoid having to see Lan Xichen and his consort. It also made it convenient when he wanted to feed Wei Wuxian.

“Ah… How can I say no to good food? You’re too much…” Wei Wuxian hummed. He rolled onto his side to get a better look at Lan Wangji, fondly roving his eyes over him. It was still hard to believe that he wanted to be with him. He’d really found himself in the arms of a man beautiful enough to be a god. “I’ll have breakfast but then I have to go.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” 

He scooted forward to kiss Wei Wuxian’s lips and cheek and then went back to kissing his neck until a servant came around to ask what he wanted for breakfast. He pulled on his robes from the night before and went to crack the door open and order a hefty and luxurious meal. If the servant was surprised by his appearance, she didn’t comment on it. 

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and mouth and brush his hair, then went back to the room to get dressed in his training clothes. “Do you intend to build houses for the refugees?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian was quite content just to lay there in Lan Wangji’s bed for a while. He watched Lan Wangji bustle around the room before flopping back on his back with a hum.

“Yes. I need building permission first though. The local mayor doesn’t exactly approve of the idea. Though, your brother would definitely overrule that should you choose to. Still don’t really have all the materials yet however… I was just going to help build them anyway. How hard can it be to build a house? Not like we can afford to hire people to do it.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “There might be a way,” he said, “It may involve moving all of you somewhere else. I… do not want to do something major and cause citizens to try to take matters into their own hands.”

He returned to the bed and lay down to snuggle up with Wei Wuxian again.

Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and buried his face in the crook of his neck. It was a difficult situation. Lan Wangji had so much potential power to help him but if he did, there would be consequences.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Wuxian’s back and rubbed his cheek against him. “Most of the complaints we receive about the refugees are that they are too close to the citizens and they do not pay taxes. We could… move them to a more remote area. Perhaps in the mountains to the north. They would need to fend for themselves, but there is clean water and places to build and it is a day’s walk to the nearest village for trading. Vegetation grows well there because the mountain is a wellspring of ambient magic. It is not under any ownership except for the royal family, because it is near our ancestral grounds. We could… give them citizenship, but they would be required to pay taxes and pledge loyalty to the royal family, and not go beyond a certain point past their designated area. It would make the complaints about them useless.”

“The refugees don’t have any problem with doing normal citizen things but… you understand that for me to really stop doing what I do to earn them money, people need to hire them. To give them work. Wen Ning once attempted to sell some of the vegetation we miraculously managed to grow and all people did was throw things back at him.” Wei Wuxian replied. “They will pay taxes when they have the money to do so. It isn’t as simple as any of us hope.”

Lan Wangji hummed. That was something he didn’t really know the answer to. “Do any of them have skills in crafting or other specialities? There are circumstances where we can take products as payment instead of money. We do so for most farmers.”

Wei Wuxian nodded with a small hum. “Yeah. We have all sorts of skilled people. Obviously, most of the soldiers were killed in the war but… We have woodworkers, chefs… One guy was even a blacksmith before the war. But right now we don’t have a lot of material to work with.”

“That is something your benevolent mercenary can help with,” Lan Wangji said. “If they can learn how to make fabrics, that would be sustainable. I could get you sheep and silkworms. The woodworkers could make the other supplies. I will talk to my brother about it eventually. See what he can do.”

“You know, this… sounds almost like it could maybe work.” Wei Wuxian said, looking up at Lan Wangji. “If you could arrange something to move us and to get us some materials, we can make it work, we can… pay the taxes and I don’t know, maybe things will steadily get better. Discrimination won’t change overnight but…”

Lan Wangji nodded. “The Wen kingdom is gone,” he said, “Eventually, the citizens will forget. There will be a new enemy for them to fear and distrust. Perhaps very soon. I hope that we can do this before next year.”

“It takes time to build a whole new home, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said. “But if we can just get them as far as being self-sufficient… I would feel comfortable leaving them to their own devices. Not without regular visits of course.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji pressed a long kiss to Wei Wuxian’s temple.

Breakfast arrived shortly after, and soon they were sitting at the table in front of plates full of eggs, seasoned rice, fancy breads and various other delicacies. He ordered a plate of dried meat for Wei Wuxian to take home with him. “I want to bring A-Yuan something besides the toy,” he said warily, “you will not like it. But I believe it would be good for him.”

Wei Wuxian had a mouthful of food already when Lan Wangji said that. He looked up from his plate to shoot him a skeptical look. What could he possibly give A-Yuan that would upset him? His mind raced through the possibilities. He swallowed down his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Why? What is it?” He asked.

Lan Wangji stared at Wei Wuxian for a moment, then he stood up. “I will be back shortly. Please wait.”

He didn’t bother making himself look decent before he left the room. He didn’t worry about anyone going in either, since the only time anyone came into the room without being let in was when he left the tassel on the door during his training for the servants to come and clean. Also, he would only be away for a minute.

He walked quickly down the hall and down the stairs. He walked down another hallway and his valet was speaking to another servant and saw him and looked like he saw a ghost. “Your Highness!” He exclaimed, “What are you doing out here, barefoot and hair loose? Let me make you decent—“

“No need,” Lan Wangji said as he walked past. He continued down the hall and stopped to go into his nanny’s room. One of her apprentices was inside and a medium sized, amber colored dog with long floppy ears stood up to greet him. She had ten chubby puppies that tumbled after her as she wiggled over to him. 

“Your Highness,” the servant said as she stood and bowed to him. “How may I help you?”

“I would like to borrow a puppy,” Lan Wangji said.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji bent down to inspect the puppies that were rolling around his feet now. They were an assortment of colors and a little smaller than his hand, all very chubby and baby-faced. He picked out one that was a beautiful blue-gray with legs and ears that were mottled black and white, and black dots all over its body.

“Isn’t the roan one a beauty?” The servant said, “She’s so calm too. Might not be the best hunting dog, but she’d be a lovely companion.”

Lan Wangji hummed and took her and left the room, and she began to whine and he pet her and scratched her head, bringing her to his face so he could secretly give her a kiss. She licked his face and made small puppy noises, and Lan Wangji’s heart melted. The smell of puppy breath made him get emotional. He remembered when Xiong was born and he picked him out…

He returned to his room and closed the door, then went to sit at the table, still holding her to his chest. She had calmed down now and looked at Wei Wuxian with her droopy eyes and floppy ears, her tiny little tail wagging a little. She eyed the food, and Lan Wangji turned to face the other way so she wouldn’t be tempted.

As soon as Lan Wangji re-entered the room, Wei Wuxian looked up from where he sat and immediately, his face paled. Was that… a dog? A puppy? Oh, that was most certainly a dog in his arms. Wei Wuxian could recognise the signs just about anywhere. 

“Uh… Lan Zhan… What have you got there?” He asked, leaning his body instinctively away from Lan Wangji. “P-Please uh… tell me you’re not planning on giving A-Yuan a dog…! I-I mean… we could never take care of it at the camp… Surely it’s unsafe and… and…”

Lan Wangji’s slightly pleased expression fell. He hadn’t expected Wei Wuxian to be scared of a 4 week old puppy. He didn’t know anyone who _didn’t_ like puppies. This one was barely the size of his hand. He looked down at her and brought her up to kiss her head again and she gave him a big lick on the chin.

“I believe children need to care for animals to learn many valuable lessons. I also believe animal companions are vital to a child’s emotional growth. Through training she could be taught how to assist with hunting. That is what her mother and father do. But if you truly do not want me to, I will not give her to him.”

She yawned, and as she did so she made an increasingly high pitched noise that ended with an excruciatingly adorable ‘yow.’ Then she licked him again and started panting with her tiny little tongue hanging out. Lan Wangji couldn’t help himself and he brought up a hand to cover his mouth as he smiled.

Wei Wuxian could imagine A-Yuan’s face if he saw that little puppy. He would light up like a star. It would be a fantastic gift and the practical use of a hunting dog wouldn’t be a bad idea. But the idea of having a dog around the camp still unnerved Wei Wuxian. He made a small whining, grumbling noise.

“A-Yuan would… like it…” He said. “But are you… are you sure? I don’t know if the camp is the right habitat for a puppy. When times are rough, the refugees can barely feed themselves, never mind an animal. A-And I would have to ask… Wen Ning to help A-Yuan look after it.”

Lan Wangji hummed and put his hand down. “I would not bring her next week,” he said, “but the month after. These dogs are accustomed to living outdoors. My nanny is only caring for the mother while she nurses the puppies, then she will return to the hunters. If you would allow it, ask Wen Ning and tell me next week. I would assist with training when I visit. And... I am going to bring some more things that I hope will help keep all of you fed.”

The puppy made a couple short whines then opened her little mouth into an ‘o’ and let out a long, soulful ‘woo.’ Lan Wangji grimaced and looked away. He loved baby animals so much, it wasn’t fair. He cried once when he first held a baby rabbit. It was a messy disaster. At least no one witnessed it.

"Alright." Wei Wuxian said with a small nod. He still felt hesitant about allowing a dog in the camp but perhaps if they were well trained it wouldn't be so bad. A-Yuan and Lan Wangji's happiness mattered more to him than anything.

Lan Wangji eyed Wei Wuxian carefully. Did he mean it? He set the puppy down and she trotted with chubby legs over to one of the cats that had been let in with breakfast. Fai moved her head back and forth in confusion then rolled over and the puppy got excited and tried to jump to the side but only succeeded in falling over. Lan Wangji watched this, not realizing he was smiling until he turned back around to eat some fruit. “Perhaps after you leave the camp, if they end up keeping sheep and making wool, I will get them a sheepdog.” It was far in the future and there was no telling what would end up happening, but Lan Wangji liked to think about it.

“Do you know how to shoot a bow?” He asked.

Now, that was talking Wei Wuxian's language. He perked up a little, forgetting about the dog. He'd been practicing archery ever since he joined the Jiang family.

"I do. I'm very good at it actually. I can hit targets with my eyes closed," he bragged with a grin.

Lan Wangji hummed, impressed. “Good,” he said, “I will bring some high quality bows and arrows next week. There are forests not too far from the camp that have sufficient game, aren’t there?”

He didn’t like the idea of hunting at all, he was strictly against it in fact. However, meat was something the refugees needed. They weren’t lucky enough to get a sufficient vegetarian diet. It wasn’t like he hadn’t eaten meat before.

"Yeah, I've been to the forest before but our tools have never been very stable or good." Wei Wuxian replied. It would be nice to be able to hunt again. He missed cooking up a good rabbit or deer. His stomach rumbled just at the thought of it.

Lan Wangji nodded. He was happy to be able to help in ways like this. It was going to be pretty tricky to get it to the cave in the first place, but it was a challenge he welcomed.

“I am excited,” he said, his face only showing an eighth of such an emotion, “I enjoy making a difference.”

Wei Wuxian got up to embrace Lan Wangji, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together. When he pulled away, he smiled at him.

"You are doing a good thing," he told him. He pressed another kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

Lan Wangji eagerly returned the kiss, a pleasant tingling feeling settling in his stomach. He loved kissing Wei Wuxian; he couldn’t wait for the day when he could do it whenever he wanted.

“Thank you,” he replied, “For allowing me to help. For… inspiring me.” He wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and leaned on him. He already couldn’t wait for a week to go by.

"I would've never thought that we would end up like this when I snuck into this palace... But I'm glad we did. It's nice to think that maybe something can actually be done. There's going to be so much hope in the camp when I get to break the news." Wei Wuxian said. He sighed and leaned his head on his chest. "I really do appreciate it."

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian into his lap. “I will tell you about the progress,” he said. He reached up to rub at a particularly angry hickey. He glanced at the table. “Remember to take this dried meat with you.”

"I will. As much as they miss me while I'm over here with you, I am sure they love that I always come back with goodies." Wei Wuxian laughed. He ran his hands down Lan Wangji's chest with a softer smile. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with him, or have him come with him back to the camp. "I really do have to go though..."

Lan Wangji hummed and leaned forward to press a long kiss to his collarbone. One week wouldn’t be _too_ long. He would only mope and cry for probably five days this time. 

“Wei Ying,” he whispered into his neck, “Now that you came here, am I allowed to… _touch myself_ again?”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little, his cheeks turning pink at the thought of Lan Wangji touching himself and thinking of him while he did. He kissed the side of his head and hummed in approval.

“Yeah.” He said. “You may. But I want to hear all about it when I see you next. In return, I’ll tell you all about what I’ve been doing with that dildo you handed over to me.” He shot him a coy smile. “And my promise to let you do whatever you want to me still stands.”

Lan Wangji looked up at him with darkened eyes. He had a few ideas in mind that had to do with some interesting magic, but he needed to test them out first. “Okay,” he said.

He pulled him down for another kiss, then let go of him and let him stand. “I will miss you,” he said.

"I'll miss you too. It's only a week though, we'll see each other again soon and for a few days! Speaking of which, did you want to introduce yourself as my boyfriend to the refugees? I mean, Wen Qing definitely already suspects something but..." Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji looked away, his expression having a tint of coyness. “They can make their own interpretations,” he said. “I do not mind.”

"Alright well, there's no way I am keeping my hands off you the whole time. I intend to savour every moment we have together." Wei Wuxian said. He kissed him yet again, not wanting any of them to be the final one.

Lan Wangji hummed and stood up so he could pull Wei Wuxian close to him and kiss him more deeply. “That is fine,” he said when he pulled away. He wanted to feel somewhat in control of the situation, so he went over and opened the door in the wall. He didn't Let Wei Wuxian go through it yet though, instead gently pushing him against the wall and kissing him again.

Wei Wuxian had no complaints about that, sighing into Lan Wangji's mouth and kissing back. He liked it when he towered over him and caged him in. It made him feel safe, like his whole world revolved around Lan Wangji. He wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in closer.

Lan Wangji wanted to reach down and pick Wei Wuxian up and hold him against the wall, but he suspected that if he did that then he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Instead he opened his mouth and drew his tongue along Wei Wuxian’s mouth before pushing it in.

Truly, Lan Wangji could eat him whole and Wei Wuxian would probably thank him for doing so. He squeezed Lan Wangji's shoulder blades and willingly opened his mouth for him to explore, groaning a little as he did.

One hand slipped behind Wei Wuxian’s neck to cradle the base of his head while the other pressed in his lower back. Lan Wangji tilted his head as he moved his tongue around Wei Wuxian’s mouth and rubbing it against his. He let out a soft, low sound of contentment.  
After a few moments, they were interrupted by a knock at the door and his valet asking for permission to enter.

“One moment,” Lan Wangji called back.

He turned back to nuzzle against Wei Wuxian once more before he reluctantly pulled away to let him through. “Wei Ying, I will see you soon,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian nodded. That would have to be it for the day. He wished he could stay longer but life had to keep moving. Quickly, Wei Wuxian scooped up the dried meat that had been left for him, shoving it in his bag. He pressed a quick kiss to Lan Wangji's cheek as he passed him again. Then, with a deep breath, he shuffled through the secret tunnel and back out into the world. It would be a melancholic trip back to the camp.

Lan Wangji was grateful that his valet was waiting for him. He had a whole day of training and lessons to take his mind off of Wei Wuxian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I see your comments about lwj being pregnant I cry a little inside 😭💖 I have to break the news....... the bun will not be in his oven. I hate to disappoint y’all 😭 I feel all of you, I love pregnant lwj with all my heart!! He deserves it!! But do not fear... in the roleplay biscuit and I are doing now, there will be lots of pregnant omega Lan Zhan, complete with grumpy faces and intricately organized nests. It will be a long time before we finish posting THT and start posting our current one, but there is hope on the horizon for us pregnant lwj enthusiasts!!


	18. Archery Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji gets the shovel talk, Wei Wuxian shows off his archery skills and Lan Wangji pulls out some surprise skills of his own. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes for smut tags

A week later, Lan Wangji had a pile of supplies waiting for him at the cave. He managed to sneak out of the palace directly (which was a risky thing, since his master tended to lurk around at night) and steal two bows and a hundred arrows from the armory. He picked ones that were plain and not inscribed with the royal marks, though they were still clearly top quality. As he was leaving, he decided to go ahead and head to the cave himself. He was nervous the whole way, sure that he would get caught, but he managed to make it without trouble. He went around to the back and buried the bows and arrows under rocks and brush. 

When it was time to go, he carried an extra bag on his back with the rabbit plushie, drawing supplies and a dark wooden pendant from which he could summon his guqin. He had to hide the bag from the guards that escorted him, which was tricky but feasible with a few illusion spells. 

When he snuck out the back of the cave, he strapped the bows to his body and put the arrows in his bag and then set out. He stopped along the way and bought another cow; one cow was barely enough to feed an entire camp, but two would help more. This made him take much longer to walk the rest of the way, and it was noon before he arrived.

He ignored everyone the moment he saw Wei Wuxian. His heart had been beating fast all morning and he could barely breathe until he caught sight of him. He dropped the cow’s lead and swiftly approached Wei Wuxian; if he was saying anything, he wasn’t listening. When he got within a foot he tugged down his mask — his hood was enough to hide him from most anyway — and took Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Wei Wuxian had been talking to some of the other refugees when Lan Wangji approached him. Wen Ning had been sat with A-Yuan on his lap and the moment Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Wuxian and kissed him, he covered poor A-Yuan’s eyes. 

There was some clamour amongst the refugees, some ready to attack Lan Wangji for assaulting their dearest friend, but when Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and pulled him closer, kissing back, they settled. 

When Wei Wuxian had been sufficiently kissed breathless, they parted. Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. He was over the moon to see him. It had been a long, torturous wait for him to come to the camp, even though it had been just a week since he last saw him. He thought of him every day and every night.

“Er-Gege,” he said, sliding his hands down to Lan Wangji’s shoulders. “You’re here.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji felt his ears get hot under his hood and he smiled. He liked that nickname. He kissed Wei Wuxian’s forehead then pulled his mask back up.

He took the bows off his shoulder and handed them to Wei Wuxian, then got one of his bags out and handed over the arrows next. After that, he walked over to Wen Ning and looked at the child in his lap. “A-Yuan,” he said, “Have you practiced counting to one hundred?”

A-Yuan immediately perked up when he realised who was talking to him. His eyes brightened at the sight of Lan Wangji and nodded quickly, making an enthusiastic hum.

“Yes! I did! I can! I can count all the way to a hundred!” He chirped. He looked up at Wen Ning for some kind of confirmation. “I can, I can!”

Wen Ning hummed in agreement, brushing some of A-Yuan’s hair out of his eyes with a kind smile. When he spoke, it was soft. “He can.”

“Good.” Lan Wangji crouched down and pulled the rabbit plushie from his bag. It was big, about a foot and a half tall, and its ears were long and floppy. He handed it to the boy.

“Bunny!” A-Yuan gasped as soon as he saw the rabbit. He looked at Lan Wangji for approval before he took it into his arms and cuddled it tight, giggling all the while. “It’s soft! Ahhhh thank you gege!”

Wei Wuxian’s head immediately darted from where he was studying the arrows Lan Wangji gave him when he heard A-Yuan call Lan Wangji that.

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened at the sight. He was glad A-Yuan liked it so much. “Give it a good name,” he said, “think hard on it.”

A-Yuan had nodded at Lan Wangji as he stared at the rabbit toy, hard in thought. 

Lan Wangji stood up and gave Wen Ning a polite nod before he turned around and went straight for Wei Wuxian’s cave after he looked to make sure someone had taken the cow. He wanted to shed some of his bags and lay out the art supplies he had brought.

Wei Wuxian was quick to follow. He leaned against the wall, watching Lan Wangji fondly as he set things out. “A-Yuan called you gege.”

Lan Wangji paused, thinking back. He had, hadn’t he? Lan Wangji hadn’t been paying attention to it. “Oh,” he said thoughtfully. He pulled out the watercolors and set them down in the little area he’d claimed near the wall. “I am glad he thinks highly of me.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and approached Lan Wangji slowly. He embraced him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his body against his back, sighing into his shoulder blades.

“He’s like a son to me you know,” he said softly.

Lan Wangji immediately put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s arms and closed his eyes, losing himself in the embrace.

He hummed. That made him feel warm. Wei Wuxian was so full of kindness it moved him and inspired him. “He is a good boy,” he said. He was sure A-Yuan would grow up to be as kind as Wei Wuxian. Now that he thought about it, Lan Wangji couldn’t deny he also felt some sort of paternal instinct toward him, what with how he’d so patiently taught him how to count and brought him the rabbit plushie, planning on giving him the dog and also secretly planning to teach him various arts. The boy just had this aura about him of tremendous potential that begged for a good teacher. He wanted to see if he was right.

“Yeah… He’s always been such a cheerful kid, despite everything. His birth parents were long gone with the war. I guess maybe I see myself in him a little in that respect.” Wei Wuxian said. He closed his eyes and let his breathing settle. “I want to raise him, take care of him… He’ll go wherever I go.”

Lan Wangji hummed passively again. He reached up to tug his mask down under his chin. “He would be welcome in the palace if you wish to bring him when we get to that point,” he said, “my uncle would make a fine Lan out of him.”

It was an interesting thought. A-Yuan coming to the palace with him. He'd love all the sights, all the good food and the pampering. For him  _ and _ Lan Wangji to raise him... It made Wei Wuxian's heart melt a little. "Yeah..."

Lan Wangji turned around and put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Missed you,” he whispered against it.

"I missed you too... You sure made of a show of telling everyone we were together, kissing me like that..." Wei Wuxian said. He smiled at him. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

Lan Wangji hummed and kissed his forehead again. “I said they could make their own interpretations,” he said.

He leaned down to put his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. He felt perfectly content here. “How many people are sick this time?” He asked.

"Not as many as last time. Everyone's been doing better since you came last time, and eating better too." Wei Wuxian replied. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair. "You've done a lot for us already. But there are a few sick people that you can help."

Lan Wangji’s heart lifted even more to hear that. He had been so concerned about the refugees’ diets when he last came. “I will take care of them,” he said, “What can I do after that? Is there something else that needs to be done?”

"Hmm well, you can help me hunt if you like." Wei Wuxian suggested. "I'd be willing to show just just what I'm made of after all that bragging I did last time I saw you. You got to show off with your training the other day after all. It's only right that I get my turn, right?"

Lan Wangji frowned. This was the most conflicted he’d ever felt. On one hand, he wanted to see Wei Wuxian’s skills and he wanted to spend time with him, but the idea of watching animals being shot made him feel a little ill. He didn’t mind it being done, and he’d even brought the bows to do it, but watching it in person... 

“Do you have to show off by killing?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian cocked an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected Lan Wangji to be sensitive about such things. The survival of the camp often relied on the hunting of animals. Without meat, they would have never survived. 

“I suppose not… if you’d rather me find another way?” He said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I would rather not go hunting,” he said, “But... I can give you targets using magic.” That was how he and Xichen were trained in archery, anyway. Phantom targets in the form of flags, birds, monsters and even people were used to test their skills. Such practices not only respected their family values but also made it easier to control the level of difficulty. “I want to see your skill,” he added quietly.

Wei Wuxian grinned at him. That sounded like fun, admittedly. “You’ve got me hooked. Feel free to test me, I’m sure I’ll impress you.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He gave Wei Wuxian a long kiss on the lips before he pulled away and put his mask back up. “Should I go directly to the infirmary?” He asked.

“Can do. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you. You made a lasting impact the last time you were there.” Wei Wuxian replied. He was eager to receive Lan Wangji's long kiss in return and smiled when they parted. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened as he looked at Wei Wuxian. “I am happy as well,” he said. 

He left the cave and returned to the infirmary, carrying a couple of medical books he had brought. Wen Qing was not there, at least not for the moment, so he went to the first patient he saw. This one was different than the illnesses he had seen here before; it was a teenager who had a fever. He was sweating but also shivering like mad and he had difficulty breathing. It was more difficult to find the source of the problem this time. There was some frustration in his lungs, so Lan Wangji carefully loosened whatever it was. The fever itself wasn’t the problem, he knew, so he didn’t try to magically lower his temperature and only replaced the cold rag on his forehead and gave him water to drink. When there wasn’t much else he could do, he moved on to the next person. He found that it was easy to get lost in this kind of work since it was both interesting and mentally stimulating.

“Doing good work as always.”

Wen Qing appeared in the doorway to the infirmary. She had been there for a couple minutes before she said anything, content just to watch Lan Wangji work for a while. She folded her arms over her chest.

Lan Wangji had been flipping through one of the books he’d brought when Wen Qing made herself known. He had been too focused to notice someone else’s presence. He turned to look at her then he nodded once and and turned back to the book. He had been doing some reading over the past month on digestive illnesses and found new techniques he wanted to try that might be faster than what he had been doing.

“You are very much an enigma to me.” Wen Qing continued. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You come here with all of your money and generosity, to help heal our sick and to bring us sustainable food and supplies. Wei Wuxian always comes back with some kind of high class food whenever he sneaks off to see you in the night. I know you say you’re a well-paid mercenary but it all seems a little suspicious, don’t you think? I mean, you won’t even tell us your name.”

Lan Wangji turned back to look at her. He blinked. It was suspicious, he agreed, but he didn’t see the harm in that. At this point he wouldn’t throw a tantrum if Wen Qing knew his identity. He wouldn’t die if the whole camp knew — but he firmly believed that the less people who knew, the better. Even if they swore to keep the secret and did their best to do it, accidents could happen. Tongues slip. Eyes give away the mind. The court was adept at digging out the truth from even the most talented liars. If they had to appear before him and his brother one day and swear their loyalty, could they all fool such sharp eyes and ears? If they guessed his activities, there would surely be consequences for his brother.

Somewhere in his thoughts he had turned back to the book, though he wasn’t reading the words but absently searching for the section he was looking for.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Wen Qing said. She stepped towards Lan Wangji and put her hand down on his book, snapping his attention back to her. “Look. I don’t care who you are, what I care about is that Wei Wuxian is very fond of you. Er Gege this, Er Gege that. He does  _ not _ shut up about you. Everyone here appreciates what you do for us, what you do, I  _ presume _ at least partially, for him. You better hope I never hear about it if you are in any way deceiving or lying to him.”

Lan Wangji slowly looked back up at Wen Qing blocked his view of what he was reading. He couldn’t help it, his heart fluttered at the idea of Wei Wuxian gushing about him. It was dampened by her threat; even though he had nothing to worry about, she was still intimidating.

He blinked, then averted his gaze. “I have never lied to Wei Ying,” he said softly, “do not intend to.”

He glanced at his patient, then at Wen Qing. “Helping here is for your and Wei Ying’s sake, but I gain benefits from it as well.”

“Oh?” Wen Qing made a soft hum as her mind raced through what Lan Wangji possibly had to gain from being here and doing all of these things for them. “And what is it you benefit from by doing all of this?”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment. He mostly benefited personally, since this gave him a purpose and cleared his depressing frustrations about being useless. Indirectly, it helped him carry on the values of his family tradition in ways that could not be done from a throne, and also the sooner the refugees were on their feet, the sooner Xichen could handle “the Wen problem” once and for all — in a way that was  _ not _ inhumane and also wouldn’t backfire on them. At the moment they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Lan Wangji was just chipping away an escape.

He couldn’t explain any of this, though, so he just said, “you will learn eventually.”

Wen Qing sighed. She let go of Lan Wangji’s book and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Alright. I want to believe you’re genuine so I will take everything at face value for now. But believe me, there will be Hell to pay if you do ever hurt Wei Wuxian,” she said. “He’s well liked here and there will be ruckus if he’s upset.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji looked down, hiding his eyes from her. The idea of hurting Wei Wuxian made his gut twist. He would never forgive himself if he made that joyous light fade from his eyes. “It would pale in comparison to the hell inside me if I did,” he added quietly.

Even though he didn’t want his identity revealed, he did want his feelings for Wei Wuxian to be known. It was why it was so easy to kiss him in front of everyone, he supposed.

That seemed to make Wen Qing ease up.

“Good. But put a handle on it, alright? I’ve seen the state Wei Wuxian comes back in and his cave echoes. We have children here,” she said, shaking her head.

Lan Wangji’s ears burned and his eyebrow twitched. Was Wei Wuxian really so shameless to let people  _ hear _ ?

“I do not control him,” he said, sounding a bit strained, “but you do not need to worry about me.”

“Well. I’ve said my piece. Think about what I’ve said.” Wen Qing said. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the infirmary without so much as another word.

Lan Wangji was still reeling from the idea of Wei Wuxian… doing  _ that _ so carelessly. He had to close his eyes and refocus before he could go back to reading. He was glad that his patient had been put to sleep before that conversation. 

It took him a couple of hours to go through everyone, and most were able to walk out of the infirmary good as new while others were able to rest easier. He washed his hands and put his gloves back on and then stepped out of the tent. He wasn’t really sure what else he could do. He went over to look at the makeshift chicken coop they had put up, happy to see the chickens scratching around and brooding on nests. With two cows and ten chickens, surely that was enough to feed everyone well. Eggs and dairy were good for health, but they were still missing a reliable source of fruits and vegetables. He had tried working with life magic to try and grow something, but he hadn’t had any luck. Winter was around the corner and any attempt to plant anything would suffer even with fertile soil.

The thought of winter made him nervous. They had gone through them before, but Lan Wangji didn’t know what kind of hardships were involved. How had they kept warm? 

He bent down and watched fondly as a chicken approached him, eyeing him and making what he assumed were content chicken noises. He held out his hand and it pecked at his glove before deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort and going to peck somewhere else. He thought it was quite amazing that animals like this existed, so similar to their wild counterparts but molded to fit human needs.

“Wen Qing didn’t say anything weird to you, did she?” Wei Wuxian had approached Lan Wangji quietly. He’d seen Wen Qing enter the infirmary while Lan Wangji was in there and she left with quite the stubborn look on her face, continuously stealing glances at him. It was a little concerning. 

He walked up fully to Lan Wangji and leaned over his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against the back of his neck. He wanted to be touching him, always. Wei Wuxian was quite aware that he could be a bit needy like that.

Lan Wangji straightened up and turned around so he could return the hug. “What counts as weird?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji when he turned to properly hug him. Just hearing him say that made Wei Wuxian concerned.

“So she did say something weird… Ah… I’m sorry for whatever she said…!” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji blinked and smiled a little under his mask. He glanced around; they were facing away from everyone, so he tugged his mask down so he could kiss Wei Wuxian’s nose. “I did not say it was weird,” he said, “I do not know what you mean by it. She expressed concern for you.”

“She… What?” Wei Wuxian sounded confused. Wen Qing wasn’t exactly the warmest person in the world, she had definitely not ever said anything worthy of wondering whether she held concern for him. “What did she say, exactly?”

Lan Wangji thought back to the conversation earlier. “She said you are well liked here and that there will be ‘hell to pay’ if I hurt you,” he said. Then he gave Wei Wuxian a stern look. “She also told me to ‘keep a handle on it.’ She said your cave echoes. Have you really been so careless?”

At that, Wei Wuxian immediately turned red. How could Wen Qing say something like that to Lan Wangji?! Did she want him to lose all face? Perhaps she found amusement in it. His eyes darted away from Lan Wangji and he laughed nervously.

“It’s not like that! I try to keep it under wraps! You know, I just… I miss you a lot sometimes and I… think about you and… I try my best to keep it muffled! I can’t help it, you know I struggle to be quiet when it comes to you,” he said. “…But you can do that silencing thing like you did in the Palace, right?”

Lan Wangji did his best to keep the stern look on his face but it didn’t last. Wei Wuxian was just too cute when he got flustered. He was also flattered, if not embarrassed on his behalf. He leaned down to kiss him, then he murmured, “Yes.”

“Right!” Wei Wuxian said. He kissed Lan Wangji back with vigour. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and almost attempting to swallow him whole. When they parted, he smiled wide, cheeks still red. “So, you can fuck me as hard as you like.”

Lan Wangji hummed, feeling light as a feather. “And you can talk as much as you want,” he whispered absently as he brushed some of those messy bangs aside. “Do you want to go test the bows now?”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes brightened and he nodded. Reluctantly, he let go of Lan Wangji. “Let me go get them.”

He scampered off quickly to retrieve the bows and arrows that Lan Wangji had given him when he arrived at the camp. When he came back with them, he gestured in the direction of the forests and walked with Lan Wangji towards them.

The forests surrounded half of the outskirts of the camp. They were fairly quiet, the tall trees shielding most of the sky and the sun beating down between the gaps in the leaves. The fallen branches crunched and crackled under their feet and the tracks and distant sound of scampering gave life to the area. There were definitely animals to hunt here. Wei Wuxian had gone after them before, but he had never been too successful with his previous shoddy equipment. With Lan Wangji’s materials however, he was sure to get some good game later.

But they weren’t here to hunt, not just yet. He couldn’t hold back a grin as he thought of how he was going to impress Lan Wangji with his skills. It was one thing he could always best Jiang Cheng at growing up. Once they found a suitable clearing to practice, Wei Wuxian stopped and unsheathed an arrow to place in his bow.

“This seems like a good place,” he said. “Do your thing.”

Lan Wangji went to a patch of pebbles and tiny rocks and collected a pile. It took him a few minutes, so he sat down while he used manipulation magic to break the rocks down to rough sand. There were two ways one could do this exercise, but the one Lan Wangji chose was more practical. Instead of creating illusions of imaginary targets (where arrows would simply fly through), he would manipulate sand into semi-solid targets. It required a lot of concentration, but Lan Wangji always enjoyed doing it back when Lan Xichen used to train with him and they could swap between creating and shooting the targets.

He couldn’t achieve such high level manipulation with just any object as a master manipulation mage could, so he had to ritually dedicate his pile of sand. He chanted out a few lines and drew a circle around the pile and the sand turned bright blue and emitted a soft glow. He stood up and held out his hands, using the movement of his body to guide his magic and lift the sand from the ground and shape it. It was just the right level of challenging to keep him on his toes.

“I have not done this in a while,” he said, “I will do something simple before I make more complicated targets so I can adjust.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and braced himself for the first target, his feet scraping around the dirt and rocks as he straightened himself out, pulling back the string in anticipation. 

Lan Wangji let most of the sand fall to the ground while he made a fist-sized ball and tossed it up and away from both of them.

Wei Wuxian let go of the string and let the arrow fly through the air, smashing directly into the centre of the sand ball and making it explode upon the sudden impact. He grinned to himself. This was child’s play but as soon as Lan Wangji got a better handle on the magic, things would get tougher and he’d really get the chance to prove his worth.

“One moment.” Lan Wangji reformed the ball of sand once the arrow fell to the ground and he narrowed his eyes and thought about an exercise he used to do. Lan Xichen was always perfect with it because his specialty was manipulation magic. He imagined a floating disk between the ball and the ground and slowly, carefully released the ball and let it drop.

It splattered on the ground.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji gathered the ball again and brought it up and once again tried to form that imaginary disk. This time when he dropped it, he focused hard and was elated when the ball bounced back up when it hit that nonexistent disk in the air.

He kept his attention sharp for a few minutes until the ball was bouncing regularly in the air and he could keep it that way while relaxing. “Okay,” he told Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes followed the moving target for a moment before he took out another arrow and repeated the same steps as last time. He took a deep breath before firing off and slamming directly into the target once again. 

“Not bad, not bad!” He cheered. “I’m getting warmed up!”

That was significantly more impressive. Lan Wangji hummed with interest before he gathered the ball again and bounced it. It was easier now, and this time he kept up two imaginary disks and bounced the ball between them. Wei Wuxian was quick to strike it down and he repeated the move before he attempted to change the shape, creating a hollow honeycomb-like sphere. 

Once he was comfortable with this type of magic, he brought the sand back to him and added some more. He shaped it into a comically bad rendition of a songbird and let a small illusion spell encompass it and mimic the sound of birdsong. It was much easier to do illusions. 

He held out his hand and the bird jumped and flew towards the sky. He had had a lot of trouble with these as a child, since killing even a fake animal upset him. He was okay with it now, but he still flinched a bit.

This one took a little more concentration but it wasn’t like Wei Wuxian hadn’t shot at birds before. He took aim once again, eyes focused and eyebrows furrowed and fired off. It wasn’t as central as some of the other ones but he still hit the target. He lowered his bow and sent Lan Wangji another chipper grin.

Then he fumbled around his belt, holding his robes together, and pulled out a small piece of fabric. He held it out towards Lan Wangji.

“For the next one. Blindfold me,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart had raced at the sight of Wei Wuxian’s skills, and not just from the flinch. It was impressive. He stepped toward Wei Wuxian and took the fabric before going behind him. He tied the blindfold just barely tight enough before he kissed Wei Wuxian’s cheek and returned to his spot before he got anymore ideas.

He made another bird just like the one before and let it loose, coordinating the sounds of chirping and wings flapping.

This was his opportunity to really show Lan Wangji what he was made of. Wei Wuxian went the quietest Lan Wangji had ever heard him after he unsheathed another arrow, even his breathing was silent. He followed the sound of the chirping, of the wings flapping and he pulled back his arrow. After a moment to fully pinpoint the location, he let go. The sound told him that he’d hit his target but he still turned his head towards Lan Wangji. 

“Did I hit it?” He asked.

Lan Wangji hummed, long and low. “Extraordinary,” he said. 

He had sufficiently warmed up his own skills and was eager to try different ones. He gathered up all the sand he had made and carefully formed a small dragon, about a meter and a half long. It was hollow and the details weren’t as clear as they could be but Wei Wuxian couldn’t see so it didn’t matter anyway. He just had to make it sound believable.

“A dragon,” he said, “diagonal left. Can you get the heart?”

The dragon didn’t make much sound since it was not flying. There was the softest padding of feet and the dragging of its tail, and the gentle sound of breathing. It seemed like the other animals in the area had scattered from the noise because the only other sound was the soft wind in the trees.

“I’ll do my best.” Wei Wuxian said.

Just like with the bird, Wei Wuxian followed the noise. This was much quieter, but he could still focus all of his attention on the subtle sounds. He could picture in his mind what it must look like, the way the dirt dragged with the dragon’s tail, the disruption with every footstep. Wei Wuxian shuffled silently to the side to get a better angle and drew back his bowstring once more, firing into the chest of the dragon.

Lan Wangji had moved back to behind Wei Wuxian to watch from a better angle. When he hit the bullseye, he sucked in a breath. It was not only fun to create the targets but also to watch Wei Wuxian hit every one like a master. “Impressive,” he murmured, “Sharp ears.”

“All that bragging wasn’t for nothing, huh?” Wei Wuxian said, laughing a little. He was glad he didn’t get cold feet and actually managed to pull everything off. He couldn’t see Lan Wangji’s face but he hoped that he was looking at him fondly.

Lan Wangji walked closer and wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and put his head against his. If he was just a  _ little _ taller he could put his chin on the top of his head... 

“What should I do next?” He asked. Magical creatures were his favorite to make, especially monsters, but he didn’t know what to choose.

Wei Wuxian hummed and leaned back into Lan Wangji’s body. He ran one of his hands over where Lan Wangji held him. 

“I don’t know, what’s your favourite thing?” He asked.

Lan Wangji hummed in thought. “I liked to shoot vampires,” he said, “they change between bat and human at random. I like to make... dragons. Unicorns. Monsters. I like to make dogs and cats and rabbits but not for shooting.”

As Lan Wangji talked, Wei Wuxian slid his hand up to reach behind and find Lan Wangji’s face. His fingers caressed his chin and then they found his lips. He pulled him in for a kiss once he’d sought them out.

Lan Wangji easily gave in and moved around so he could face Wei Wuxian and kiss him properly. He cradled his face in his hands and got lost in the soft warmth. In the back of his mind he admitted to himself that yes, Wei Wuxian being blindfolded was exciting. He liked being the one to guide him when he searched for his lips.

Wei Wuxian hummed happily into the kiss, melting into Lan Wangji’s hands. As much as he loved Lan Wangji being here with him and the refugees, it was nice not to feel watched or on edge that someone was going to catch them. They were alone in this forest.

“Sorry…” Wei Wuxian mumbled when they parted. “You were talking to me but all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you.”

Lan Wangji looked down fondly at him, admiring the gentle curves of his lips and nose. He ran his thumb over the dip under his bottom lip and he hummed contentedly. “You can always kiss me,” he said.

Those lips were just so inviting. He leaned down for another kiss, not taking long to open his mouth and deepen it.

This time, Wei Wuxian giggled a little as he kissed back. He was content to open his mouth and allow Lan Wangji to do whatever he liked. He ended up dropping his bow on the grass just to better wrap his arms around Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji didn’t intend to take this very far, but as always he was easily swayed when Wei Wuxian was involved. The man was putty in his hands and there was nothing stopping him when he picked him up by the thighs and walked over to a tree. He lay Wei Wuxian down to recline on a thick, low hanging branch and then stood and admired how he looked in the soft sunlight that came through the leaves. He ran a finger down his cheek. He had the urge to replace that rough cloth around his eyes with a softer, shinier one made of silk. He was too striking to be in anything of less quality. 

“You are beautiful,” he murmured.

"Hmm I think you're more beautiful though." Wei Wuxian said. He sought out his body with his hands, running them over his chest and back up to his face, cupping his cheeks to pull him back into a long kiss. He was sure he'd never get sick of kissing him.

Lan Wangji’s heart skipped a beat and he let himself be pulled down. He braced himself with one hand on the tree and squeezed Wei Wuxian’s side with the other. 

He felt so peaceful here. They were far away from anyone else, it was just the two of them and he could spend as much time as he wanted watching the way the sunlight played on the colors in Wei Wuxian, making his hair turn amber, his eyes sky blue, his skin a soft bronze. He was tempted to take off the blindfold so he could see those beautiful eyes, but it wasn’t strong enough to overpower the irresistibility of Wei Wuxian like this. 

He pulled away between long, wet kisses so he could look at him each time before going back for more. He especially loved how his mouth opened for him, waiting for his return.

Wei Wuxian sought him out every time they parted. They didn't have to worry about anyone else while they were kissing and embracing like this. It was like they were finally free of the way society would look upon their relationship.

"Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian mumbled, breath hot against his lips.

Lan Wangji slid his tongue across Wei Wuxian’s, delighting in how good it felt. He paused over the other’s lips when he spoke, looking down at them. “Wei Ying,” he whispered.

He took hold of Wei Wuxian’s hands and threaded their fingers together while he rested his forehead against his.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. He couldn’t help himself; he was just so… happy? Had he ever been this happy in his life? Just being with Lan Wangji brought him immeasurable amounts of joy. 

“Lan Zhan, I… I really, really, like you, you know?” He said.

Lan Wangji’s heart fluttered and he smiled, letting it shape his face freely. Those words made him feel like dancing, or ripping a branch off of a tree. He brought Wei Wuxian’s hands up above his head and commanded Zhushou to come to life and wrap around Wei Wuxian’s wrists, securing them to the tree. He would remove it if Wei Wuxian asked, but he liked seeing him like this. He leaned down and slowly kissed his forehead, then each eye through the blindfold, then his nose, his cheeks, then finally planted one on his lips. It was his way of saying,  _ I like you too. I like you so much that ‘like’ doesn’t even do it justice. _

Lan Wangji didn’t need to speak for Wei Wuxian to understand. He smiled into the kiss again, flexing his fingers where they were tied to the tree. He really was at Lan Wangji’s disposal, blindfolded and bound. 

“You like having me at your mercy?” He breathed.

“I do,” Lan Wangji said. It was a strong enough agreement that it warranted two whole words.

He leaned back down for another kiss, but he didn’t pull away like he had been. With one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist, he kissed Wei Wuxian fervently until breathing through his nose wasn’t enough and he had to turn his head to the side to gasp for air.

Wei Wuxian whined into the kiss. He was desperate for attention, bucking his body away from the tree just to press up against Lan Wangji, chasing any kind of warmth and friction. He couldn’t see him so he needed to feel him, he couldn’t touch him so he had to move his whole body.

Lan Wangji loved how desperate Wei Wuxian was; he loved the thrill it sent through him. After he caught his breath and returned for another deep kiss, and this time before he pulled away and dragged Wei Wuxian’s bottom lip through his teeth.

“You’re very talented with the bow,” he said as he moved to kiss along Wei Wuxian’s jaw and back to nibble lightly on his earlobe. “I like watching you.”

“Mm… I felt a similar way watching you train.” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He tilted his head for ease of access, to let Lan Wangji do whatever he liked to him. “You’re so skilled and swift and… you have the nerve to look so good doing it, Er Gege, it was really driving me insane.”

One side of Lan Wangji’s lips curled up in a tiny, rare smirk. He slipped his hand in Wei Wuxian’s robes to feel the warm skin of his side and rub circles with his thumb. 

“One day you can watch me train every day,” he whispered, conjuring images up in his mind and relaying them, “I can watch you shoot. We can ride the palace grounds together. We can sit with A-Yuan during his lessons. Then you can paint with me and play music with me if you wish. You can do whatever you want. Learn whatever trade or knowledge you desire. Play harmless pranks on Xichen’s advisors. As long as you return to me in the evening so I can have you.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched when Lan Wangji’s hands touched his bare skin. He trembled a little under the touch but his smile didn’t fade. 

The images he was conjuring were something out of a dream, a life that Wei Wuxian figured he would give up forever as soon as he left the Jiang family. It would be nice to have that kind of life, he thought, though he would never want to live too luxuriously while other people were suffering. Never would he go overboard. But the idea of them having A-Yuan there, giving him a good life with good food and a good education… Their own little one… It was almost too much to bear. Wei Wuxian was suddenly glad that he was blindfolded because tears were bubbling in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, I will always come back to you, Lan Zhan,” he said, laughing a little. “You will have me in your bed every night if you so please. Every single day.”

Lan Wangji nipped his earlobe. “Mark your words,” he breathed out. He squeezed Wei Wuxian’s side again and went back to kiss him. He made a small sound in his throat as their tongues rubbed against each other and he leaned more over him.

“Why do I feel like I have made a terrible mistake?” Wei Wuxian teased lightly.

A bird landed in the tree a few branches over and chirped loudly, distracting Lan Wangji. It reminded him that they were really doing this out in the open… he decided that he didn’t care. He pulled away and glanced at the bird before he lifted his leg and slid it over the trunk-like branch, sitting between Wei Wuxian’s legs. Now he was in the perfect spot to pull his robes a little to the side and kiss that lovely, delicate collarbone.

Wei Wuxian’s giggles were completely drowned out when Lan Wangji began nipping at his collarbone. He was always so sensitive when it came to Lan Wangji and not being able to see where he was headed only made it better. Each touch was a surprise.

Lan Wangji nibbled lightly on his collarbone and left soft, wet kisses there. “I am excited to show you something,” he mumbled against his skin, “next time you come to the palace.”

That piqued Wei Wuxian’s interest. He had a surprise for him? What could it possibly be? 

“Have mercy on me Lan Zhan,” he whined. “Tell me a hint at least.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tell. “I was trying to find information on life magic,” he said. “I found something else too. It is... hm.” For some reason he was shy about saying it out loud. Maybe because it was daylight and outside? He didn’t know.

Even despite his blindfold, Wei Wuxian waggled his eyebrows. “Something for the bedroom?”

Admittedly, Wei Wuxian hoped that Lan Wangji was experimenting with ways to use his magic in bed. The possibilities were endless, surely.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes and bit a little too harshly on Wei Wuxian’s collarbone, feeling his ears heat up. Yes, he thought.

He had never known sex magic was a thing. He would have thought learning about healing magic would have at least given him a hint that it existed, but it was hiding deep in obscure books about life magic instead.

“Ah, Lan Zhan, what are you doing? Are you nodding? Shaking your head?” Wei Wuxian inquired. As much as he liked being at Lan Wangji’s mercy with the blindfold, it could be frustrating at times. Lan Wangji was not exactly the most talkative person and he relied on that.

Lan Wangji blushed more and he pointedly didn’t answer. He instead buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck, letting him feel how hot his face was. Curling his fingers, he dragged his nails up Wei Wuxian’s side then flattened his palm against his skin. There was nothing really stopping him from doing that  _ one thing _ now, but he was on the fence about it.

“Oh. You’re embarrassed.” Wei Wuxian said flatly. He could feel the heat radiating off Lan Wangji’s face. In his mind's eye, he could picture it. Lan Wangji always looked so incredibly cute when he was flustered, his ears turning a stark red before it slowly encompassed the rest of his face. “Ah, how cute!”

Lan Wangji frowned. “Not cute,” he argued. He wasn’t  _ cute. _ He would accept words like handsome and beautiful, but cute was something that fit someone as bright and lovely as Wei Wuxian.

“Hmm I disagree. You are the cutest man to ever live!” Wei Wuxian declared with a grin on his face. The hotter Lan Wangji’s face got, the more giddy he felt. “I love when you get all flustered. Your blush starts in your ears, they go all red, and then it spreads to the rest of your face until you’re one big yummy tomato that I could just eat right up.”

This wasn't helping at all. Lan Wangji's cheeks stung and he ducked his head against Wei Wuxian, scowling.

_ "Wei Ying," _ he scolded before punctuating it with a nip to the shoulder through his robes. Wei Wuxian was supposed to be the one that was helpless and at the other's mercy, not him!

Wei Wuxian squeaked when Lan Wangji bit down. Even so, it wasn’t enough to deter him.

“Ah, don’t scold me, Lan Zhan. How am I supposed to take you seriously when I just know your face is all red, even if I can’t see it,” he said. “Are you going to punish me for teasing you?”

Lan Wangji's feathers were ruffled and he pouted at his burning ears and cheeks. "I will if you continue," he warned.

Not a real punishment, though. Wei Wuxian hadn't quite warranted that. But Lan Wangji didn't like being the one that was riled up, he much preferred it the other way around and that  _ thing _ he'd been chewing on for the past couple of minutes was sounding more and more appealing.

“Are you truly? You’d punish little ol’ me?” Wei Wuxian said with a pout. “I don’t even need my hands or eyes to tease you, Lan Zhan, but we both know what you love it when I talk, don’t you?”

Well, Wei Wuxian had a point. Still, there was a difference between this relentless teasing that made him want to hide and... the certain brand of  _ talking _ he was capable of.

He was reaching the limit of what he was willing to deal with, though. "Wei Ying," he warned, his tone low and threatening.

“Ooooh hahaha, what a scary tone!” Wei Wuxian giggled, wiggling where he was bound to the tree. “It’d probably turn me on if it wasn’t for the fact that I know you look like a tomato right now. A cute little tomato. Ahh, Lan Zhan, you really are the best.”

Okay, at this point Wei Wuxian was asking for it. No longer on the fence about it, Lan Wangji pushed away and sat up on the branch and conjured up his magic. He'd only tested this a couple of times in the past few weeks, but it was relatively simple once he got the hang of it.

He cast the spell and watched as Wei Wuxian's dick sprang up in his pants. He delighted in the sight before him, wondering how quickly the spell would go through him. When he tried it on himself the first time, it only took about ten seconds for him to cum; the other time it took thirty. The book said it was an average of fifteen to twenty seconds... regardless, it was quite an overwhelming feeling from the intensity and speed of it and he enjoyed doing this version of mischief.

“…Lan Zhan? Where are you—Ah!” Wei Wuxian’s words were cut off when that shockwave of pleasure shot up his body. His knees immediately buckled and he would have definitely dropped and fell all the way down to the floor if he wasn’t being held up by the way he was tied to the tree. He whimpered, squeezing his thighs together as he felt himself harden. His cheeks were definitely bright red already. “W…What did you do?”

Lan Wangji's lips turned up in a small smile. He sat back against the trunk of the tree, pulling his feet up to plant on either side of Wei Wuxian's waist to keep him still, and admired how quickly Wei Wuxian's demeanor changed.

Too late he realized he should have put up a sound barrier, so he paused to do that. He had to restart the spell again after that, but he didn't mind having to wait a little longer. He upped the intensity until he saw Wei Wuxian's body suddenly jerk and the front of his pants darkened with cum. 

Lan Wangji's mouth fell open and he sucked in a breath, his pupils dilating at the sight. That hadn't taken long. Once he started the spell the second time, it had to have been less than ten seconds before he was thrown into an orgasm. Yes, he liked this kind of magic a lot.

Everything felt sticky. Wei Wuxian’s body trembled as he tried to steady his breathing. He was practically incoherent when he tried to talk with the way his orgasm had made his body tingle. Lan Wangji hadn’t even touched him! And he couldn’t touch himself either!

“L…Lan Zh ann…” He whined.

Lan Wangji put his feet back down and leaned back over him. He fully enjoyed the bewildered expression on Wei Wuxian's face, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss those sweet lips.

"I warned you," he whispered.

“’m sorry… forgive me Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian continued to whine. His legs twitched as he tried to reach for  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ . “A-At least take responsibility for this…! G-Gods… Lan Zhan…”

Lan Wangji was satisfied now that he’d gotten his revenge. He pressed loving kisses all over Wei Wuxian’s face. “Okay,” he said.

He slipped off the tree branch and untied Wei Wuxian’s pants and rolled them down with his underwear. He bent down and licked up the sticky remnants of cum on Wei Wuxian’s skin and then sucked on the stained fabric. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than nothing. He hummed and commented quietly and under his breath, “I missed the taste of you.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched, his cock throbbing as soon as he felt Lan Wangji’s tongue on his skin. He’d forgotten just how good it felt to have his mouth anywhere on his body below his chest. It was strange to be exposed to the open air but it was kind of thrilling in a way.

Lan Wangji briefly mourned the fact that he had done this hastily. He could do it again and direct the flow into his mouth, but he would have mercy. He still pressed a kiss on Wei Wuxian's tip that was both a farewell and a promise to it before he put his pants back together. 

He released the sound barrier and they were once again surrounded by the sounds of wind in the trees and birds chirping in the distance. He commanded Zhushou to release Wei Wuxian and come back to wrap around his wrist in a decorative bracelet, but he didn't take the blindfold off of him. He could do that himself if he wished. Instead Lan Wangji just leaned down and kissed him softly.

Wei Wuxian was happy to wrap his arms around Lan Wangji when he kissed him now that he was freed. He flexed his fingers, rolling his wrists to move the slightly sore parts. When he pulled back from the kiss, he eagerly lifted the blindfold to get a good look at Lan Wangji, to see him every bit as handsome as ever.

“I missed seeing that handsome face,” he cooed.

Lan Wangji stared lovingly at those pretty pale eyes. They were normally gray, but the sunlight somehow gave them a tint of blue like a clear sky.

“I like it,” he said, eyeing the blindfold.

“Can we just stay like this forever?” Wei Wuxian asked. He put his hands on Lan Wangji’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin in repetitive motions.

Lan Wangji’s eyes flicked down to Wei Wuxian’s lips, then back up. “I would prefer to do this in a bed,” he said, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He doubted it was anymore comfortable laying on that branch, even if it was wide enough to completely support him.

“I changed my mind,” Lan Wangji said softly, “About keeping it a secret once you move into the palace. I would rather… we keep our affection behind closed doors and not speak about it to anyone, but… I do not care enough to hide it more than that. I will deal with the consequences. I want to have a honeymoon. And stay in bed with you for a whole day.”

“I like this new attitude. Fuck them. We’ll do whatever the hell we want, Lan Zhan. What’s the worst they could do about it?” Wei Wuxian declared with confidence. “I want to be with you, you want to be with me, they’ll just have to accept it.”

Lan Wangji hummed and nodded. “Xichen will bear most of it,” he said with a small frown, “But it will happen at some point anyway. The nobles will… not treat you well once they know. But when I am with you they should not do anything. I hope that eventually everyone will grow accustomed. I will not let anything happen to you.” He leaned down to kiss him, making it a promise.

Wei Wuxian deepened the kiss, tugging on Lan Wangji to pull him closer and running his tongue over his bottom lip until he granted him access. When they parted, he was breathless and he gave him a soft smile in return.

“They’re just jealous that I get to be with the most handsome man in all of Gusu—No, the world,” he said.

Lan Wangji breathed through parted lips, until those words brought a smile to them. He cupped Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands. “It is only right that such a man has a lover with beauty that rivals the Heavens.” He ducked to nuzzle under Wei Wuxian’s neck, pressing a kiss to his throat.

“Mmm… You flatter me,” Wei Wuxian said. He leaned his head into Lan Wangji’s hands. “I suppose we’ll have to settle for being the most beautiful couple in all of the world. What a great burden has been put upon us, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji hummed and leaned back in. He kissed Wei Wuxian until his lips were sore and swollen, and then he pulled away and got up. They went back to archery again and Lan Wangji made his targets more and more complex. Lan Xichen would have been proud if he were there. And as before, Wei Wuxian passed each challenge with flying colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut tags: bondage, blindfold, sexual punishment
> 
> Yes, this was a nod to Phoenix Mountain. I live for every fic author who has done a sexy & consensual fic of that scene.


	19. Richie

It was getting dark before they returned, and the refugees were passing out dinner. Lan Wangji went to the cave to retrieve his bag that held his food for the few days and he returned to eat the sandwich with everyone else. Some people tried to make conversation with him, but he was awkward and didn’t know how to respond to anything. When he was finished eating, he fled a short distance away so he could sit, and he pulled out the wooden pendant from his bag. 

He summoned Wangji and ran his hands along the strings, feeling himself grow calm and serene. Quietly, he started to pluck a slow melody, one that was fit for a quiet night.

All of the chatter seemed to die down, save for the crackle of the fire, as soon as the music began to play. Even the children were quiet. A-Yuan sat calmly in Wei Wuxian’s lap, just as entranced as everybody else at the sound. Of course, the refugees had made their own music before in times of celebration. Wei Wuxian had an old, well-loved flute that often got played. However, it had been a long time since any of them had heard the heartfelt sound of a guqin.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and got lost in his playing. He floated through a whole repertoire of songs he knew off the back of his hand, from ones that were slow and demanding of silence to ones that were quick and captivating.

He played until he had gone through a whole concert’s worth of music without even thinking of it. He despised concerts and performances, but he found that he didn’t mind being an entertainer in a place like this. He wasn’t Gusu’s fair Jade here, he was just a nameless person without expectations put on him. He played because he wanted to, not because he had to.

When he finished the last piece, he let the note hang in the air until it faded, opening his eyes and looking at the sky. At some point he had started to think about things he didn’t want to. He duel was coming up... the epitome of a performance from him. The Jins were going to be there. Would he have to deal with seeing  _ him? _ The thought made him anxious.

When he finished, there was a chorus of clapping from the captivated crowd. Wei Wuxian picked up A-Yuan and settled down next to Lan Wangji, leaning his head on his shoulder. A-Yuan was happy to situate himself between them even as the refugees seemingly began to chatter again. In his arms was the rabbit toy that Lan Wangji had given him prior.

“A-Yuan…” Wei Wuxian said softly.

A-Yuan looked up at him with wide eyes. “Mmm?”

“You like gege a lot, don’t you?” Wei Wuxian nodded up towards Lan Wangji and A-Yuan nodded quickly with a big smile.

“I do! I love gege,” he chirped.

Lan Wangji was grateful for the distractions. He tilted his head to rest against Wei Wuxian’s, his fingers running along the strings of his guqin. A-Yuan’s words made him feel warm inside. He felt even more fondly for the child after the conversation he and Wei Wuxian had earlier. 

“A-Yuan,” he said, “Have you given your rabbit a name?”

“Mm! Richie!” A-Yuan said. He looked down at his rabbit toy fondly, squeezing it tight against his chest. He would most definitely savour this toy forever.

Wei Wuxian laughed and ruffled A-Yuan’s hair. “Richie? Why Richie?”

“After Brother Rich,” he said. He glanced up at Lan Wangji. “Gege.”

“Brother Rich huh?”

“He brings us… nice things to eat and toys and… and…”

“So, he must have a lot of money, right?”

“Mm. We don’t have those things and we…”

Wei Wuxian didn’t want to hear him say it. A child declaring how poor they were was almost too much. So, before he could finish, he laughed more abruptly and said: “Well, I think it’s an excellent name, A-Yuan. Don’t you, Er-Gege?”

Before he could stop it, Lan Wangji huffed a chuckle. The ridiculous name aside, the idea of A-Yuan naming the rabbit after him was endearing. “Yes,” he answered. 

He absently plucked out a simple, quiet tune on the guqin. “Do you know how to read and write, A-Yuan?” He asked.

“A little.” A-Yuan said after a moment of thinking.

Wei Wuxian decided to fill in for him. “He’s had no formal education. None of the children here have. But I’ve… done my best to teach him what I can, when I have the time. He can read pretty well but a lot of his characters are still shaky.”

Lan Wangji hummed. It was better than normal, he supposed, since most common citizens didn’t learn to read properly at all unless they were in a specific trade that demanded it. Still, any prince, even if adopted, must have these skills. If A-Yuan was going to become one, he would need to learn at some point. 

He waved his hand and Wangji disappeared in a rush of air and the wooden pendant fell into his hand. He put it into his bag, then created a little blue light in the air near the ground to light up the area. After searching for a moment he found a stick and snapped it in half, handing one piece to the child. He leaned down and drew a little bunny rabbit in the dirt to test its looseness. 

“Can you write ‘Richie’?” He asked.

A-Yuan stared in fascination at the picture of the bunny for a moment before he took the stick and pressed his lips tightly together. Wei Wuxian carefully put his hand over A-Yuan’s, but let him do most of the work, only helping where he truly needed it.

“There we go, look at that! You wrote it!” Wei Wuxian praised. He pressed a kiss to the side of A-Yuan’s head.

“I did it!” A-Yuan exclaimed.

Wei Wuxian laughed and peppered his whole face in kisses as he squealed, writhing in Wei Wuxian’s lap.

“I’m so proud of you, A-Yuan! You did a good job! Ahhh I love you, you precious little man!” Wei Wuxian continued. He started to blow raspberries against his jaw and his neck, making A-Yuan giggle loudly amongst all the squealing.

Lan Wangji smiled under his mask. It was so sweet, and he couldn’t believe how eager A-Yuan was to work on things like this. He looked down at the word; it was sloppy and surely would require a hundred copies if Lan Qiren saw it, but that didn’t matter to Lan Wangji. One day he would have perfect calligraphy. 

“A-Yuan,” he said, “If I give you something, will you do something for me? It is a big favor to ask.”

Wei Wuxian stopped kissing A-Yuan so he could fully pay attention. A-Yuan looked up at Lan Wangji and tilted his head slightly. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but wonder as well what Lan Wangji could possibly ask of him. 

“Mmm.” A-Yuan nodded. “What is it?”

“Stay here, I will return.” Lan Wangji stood and extinguished the light he’d created before he walked up to Wei Wuxian’s cave. 

He’d brought two sketchbooks, one was his own private one and one was a new one he’d brought for Wei Wuxian. He decided to give A-Yuan the blank one instead and give the used one to Wei Wuxian, though it contained many drawings already, most of which were of Wei Wuxian and some of which were scandalous in nature. He didn’t mind, though he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it once Wei Wuxian opened it.

He got the blank book and a small pen and jar of ink, then returned to where Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan sat. He lit another blue light and sat cross legged on the ground before opening the jar of ink. 

“I would like for you to write in this every day,” he said, “It does not have to be very much. A couple of words will do. Pay attention, this is how you use a pen.”

He took the pen and dipped it in the ink and tapped it on the side of the jar, then carefully brought it to the first page of the book. He wrote, ‘This book belongs to Wen Yuan’ in neat writing. Then he handed the pen to A-Yuan.

A-Yuan watched Lan Wangji write, wide-eyed and fascinated. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but smile at his curious expression. He was so sweet when he was enamoured by new things.

“Okay!” A-Yuan declared, happy to take the pen when Lan Wangji offered it. It took him a few moments to get a handle on how to properly grip it, Wei Wuxian’s help required, but he eventually got the hang of it.

He looked down at the paper and decided he would mirror what Lan Wangji had written already, to practice the characters. It certainly wasn’t a masterpiece and nowhere near as neat as Lan Wangji’s, but it was all there.

“Ah, look at that.” Wei Wuxian hummed. He glanced up at Lan Wangji and smirked. “I’ll make sure he does his homework, Er-Gege.”

Lan Wangji nodded. Surely if A-Yuan wrote every day, even just a little bit, he would be well ahead of most citizens by the time he moved into the palace. He would surely impress Lan Qiren. 

“Good,” he said to A-Yuan, “Write a lot and I will bring you another gift next month.”

Obviously, A-Yuan liked the idea of that. He nodded again, handing off the notebook and pen for Wei Wuxian’s safe keeping and squeezing Richie against his chest. He clambered off Wei Wuxian’s lap to situate himself in Lan Wangji’s, making Wei Wuxian’s heart melt a little. They looked perfect together.

“I’ll do it!” A-Yuan said.

Lan Wangji put a gentle hand on A-Yuan’s arm and patted him. “If you learn to read and write,” he said, “You can become a scholar. Scholars are powerful because they can have whatever knowledge they wish.”

A-Yuan was unsatisfied with the pat. He reached out for Lan Wangji’s hands and tried his best to pull them towards him so he could wrap his arms around him. He wanted to be held, cuddled by Lan Wangji as he leaned his head back against his chest.

“Do my best for Brother Rich…” He mumbled.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened. He’d never actually held a child before, not like this at least. He’d held a relative of his, Lan Jingyi, when he was an infant. It was strange and he felt self-conscious from being in public. But still, he let that warm fondness guide him and he hugged A-Yuan. “What would you like to learn about if you were a scholar?” He asked.

“Hmmmm…” A-Yuan furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Then, he stole another glance down at Richie in his hands. The answer was right there in front of him the whole time. “Bunny rabbits!”

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened. “Mm. You can learn about bunny rabbits,” he said, “You can write your own books about them too.”

In fact, Lan Wangji had written a short book about rabbit breeding, since there wasn’t much literature on the topic. It was too high a level for A-Yuan to read, though.

He glanced at Wei Wuxian through the corner of his eye. It was nighttime now and he was itching for some alone time with him, but he was also content to sit with A-Yuan. He would practice patience.

A-Yuan smiled and nodded.

Wei Wuxian seemed to catch on with the glint in Lan Wangji’s eye so he fake yawned and stretched his arms. “Well! It’s getting late! I think it’s time for little boys to go to bed!”

“Noooo!” A-Yuan cried, laughing a little as Wei Wuxian scooped him into his arms as he stood up. 

“Yeeeees. Look, all the other children have gone to bed.” Wei Wuxian said. He kissed the side of his head. “Come on, let me put you to bed.”

A-Yuan pouted but nodded. “Want… Brother Rich.”

Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly and then smiled. “Alright. Brother Rich will tuck you in.”

He gestured for Lan Wangji to follow him as he took him to A-Yuan’s sleeping quarters. Wei Wuxian helped him into his sleepwear and then let him run free to climb into the pool of blankets and pillows laid out for him. He slept in the same place as Wen Ning, but he hadn’t come to retire yet. Once he was settled, A-Yuan looked up at Lan Wangji expectantly, his covers still at his feet.

Lan Wangji followed Wei Wuxian into the little makeshift shelter and watched fondly as he took care of the child. One day he would be able to sleep in a real bed, in a real bedroom… 

He went over and secured A-Yuan in the blanket and tucked some pillows around him the way he always liked as a child. He always liked being cocooned on all sides. After that he sat down and summoned Wangji and started playing a quiet tune. It was a song Lan Xichen had written for him after their mother died, and would sing for him when they went to bed. He hummed the melody and thought about the words and how they could very much apply to A-Yuan. They were both orphans, doing the best they could. 

Lan Xichen had suffered as much as Lan Wangji did when their mother passed away, but he always kept smiling for his little brother. Lan Wangji thought he might now understand his need to nurture.

A-Yuan listened quietly to Lan Wangji’s music. He clutched Richie tight and snuggled into the blankets as his eyelids grew heavier.

“Night night…” He mumbled before he fell fast asleep.

Wei Wuxian smiled fondly at the sleeping child. That was the fastest he’d ever seen him fall asleep. The music really did work wonders. He brushed some of A-Yuan’s hair gently out of his face and kissed the top of his head, then turned to look at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji kept playing until he was sure A-Yuan had fallen asleep, then he dispelled Wangji and stood up. He stared at him fondly for a moment before he turned to leave. Once they were out and walking back to the cave, he said, “He is a good boy.”

“He latched onto me as soon as I came here. He’d lost his parents in the war and… I don’t know, I guess my childish side appealed to him.” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders. “Even so… I don’t know what I’d do without him now. He is a good boy, I love him very much.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Hmm. He is intelligent. My uncle will like him. He will make a good prince.”

As much as Wei Wuxian had thought about A-Yuan joining him and Lan Wangji in the palace to live a life of luxury, the idea of A-Yuan being a prince hadn’t really hit him yet. There were going to be certain expectations on him for sure, but he was a smart, determined boy. He was sure he’d do just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for y'all: have the chapters so far been too long? Should I try to break them up more like I did with this one?


	20. Fun in the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some more sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thank you guys for responding! I see that y'all like the long chapters, so I won't try to split them up in the future. :)

Lan Wangji was relieved when they entered the depths of the cave and he could take off the layers hiding him from the world. He ignited a light in the air and looked around to make sure there weren’t anymore spiders…

Wei Wuxian flopped down on the pile of blankets in the cave and put the two notebooks Lan Wangji had brought by his side. He stretched and sighed, looking over at Lan Wangji and smiling when he saw him undressing.

Lan Wangji stripped down to his inner robes and joined Wei Wuxian on the makeshift bed. He pulled his braid around to the front and started to carefully undo it.

“I gave A-Yuan the sketchbook that I brought for you. You can have mine instead. I also brought watercolor paint.”

Wei Wuxian shucked off his own outer robes and then picked up the notebook that had once been Lan Wangji’s. “This one was yours? You’ve drawn in it?”

He was curious to open it and see what sort of things Lan Wangji liked to draw. He could envision many doodles of his rabbits.

As soon as Wei Wuxian picked up his notebook, Lan Wangji’s ears went red and he subtly turned to face the other direction, using grabbing his comb as an excuse. It wasn’t a big deal, he told himself. He was perfectly within his rights.

Wei Wuxian noticed him turn away, noticed the tinge of red on his ears, making him even more curious what was inside the notebook. He flipped open the first page and was surprised to see an illustration of himself. Was this why Lan Wangji was embarrassed? 

“Ah, Lan Zhan,” he said. “You sure like to draw me, huh? I’m flattered!”

He kept flipping through the pages, seeing himself in various settings, various outfits. The one with Xiong on his lap made him cock an eyebrow. He  _ really _ wanted him to get along with that dog, huh? He chuckled a little.

Then, he turned another page and paused. A heat rose in his cheeks as he came across a drawing that displayed him in a slightly more… suggestive light. Was that his naked back? Lan Wangji really had some interesting thoughts about him. Erotic faces, erotic poses and…

Oh. He was tied up in this one and he was…

Wei Wuxian swallowed roughly and licked his lips. “Oh… Who knew you were so kinky, Er-Gege! Drawing me like this!”

Lan Wangji grimaced. Wei Wuxian found The Drawing he’d worked so hard on. He didn’t know how to explain why he spent so much time drawing Wei Wuxian wrapped and blindfolded in silk, hanging from the ceiling. He didn’t mean it maliciously at all.

He finished unbraiding his hair and he slid the comb through it, ignoring the nearly painful burning in his face. It was within his rights to draw such things, he told himself, he just missed Wei Wuxian a lot.

Wei Wuxian wanted answers from Lan Wangji. He grinned and saddled up closer to him, showing him the page he was on, with him displayed so provocatively, wrapped in silk.

“Is this what you want to see? Why didn’t you just say so? You know you can tie me up as much as you want, right?” he said.

Lan Wangji looked at the picture shamefully. It was a beautiful picture; he’d somehow managed to capture Wei Wuxian’s allure.

“I missed you,” was all he said in his defense.

“You don’t hear me complaining about this do you, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian cooed. He nudged Lan Wangji with his elbow. “I quite like it in fact, you do draw me very flatteringly. Who knew that you drew such dirty things?”

Lan Wangji sighed and kept combing through his hair, though there were no tangles in it. “It is what I want to see,” he said honestly, answering his previous question. 

He very much intended to wrap Wei Wuxian up like a gift. He wasn’t sure he could pull off hanging him from the ceiling, though… he could try.

Wei Wuxian giggled and cupped Lan Wangji’s face to tilt his head towards him. His gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and then back up.

“I should expect to be tied up in pretty silks the next time I come to the palace then,” he said.

“Mn.” Lan Wangji leaned over to close the distance between them. Right before their lips met he whispered with an amused glint in his eyes, “Make some babies.”

He kissed Wei Wuxian for a minute before pushing him down onto the blankets and settling on top of him with a satisfied hum. He loved the feeling of laying on Wei Wuxian like this.

Wei Wuxian laughed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck as he was pushed down. His fingers skimmed over the hairs on the back of his neck and he grinned when they parted. Seeing this teasing side of Lan Wangji made his heart flutter.

“Being with A-Yuan making you paternal?” He asked with a playful lilt to his tone. “Making you want to fuck a baby into me?”

“Always wanted babies,” Lan Wangji argued. Well, that wasn’t true. It wasn’t until a few years ago that he really felt the desire to be a father.

He nipped at Wei Wuxian’s bottom lip and then sat up on his elbows to look at him. He brushed those messy bangs away from his face and he smiled a little. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks and he was sure it wasn’t going to go away until they were done for the night.

Wei Wuxian almost felt a little guilty for the teasing baby talk. He knew that their bodies were incompatible for that and if Lan Wangji really did want more than just A-Yuan, they would have to look into adoption or surrogacy. Even so, it made him a little sad that they couldn’t have one  _ together _ even if they would love the children all the same.

“You better get to work then,” is what he ended up saying, however, a teasing smirk pulling on his lips.

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian’s cheek and then moved away so he could get his bag and dig out the oil. He set it aside while he took his time kissing down Wei Wuxian’s neck and parting his robes to continue down his chest and stomach. He untied his pants and slowly pulled them off, appreciating every bit of skin that was revealed. 

He intended to make up for what he’d lost earlier. He would test out this new magic afterward so he could still do Wei Wuxian after he was done here. He settled between Wei Wuxian’s legs and drew his tongue up his length and took the head into his mouth. He didn’t mind that Wei Wuxian wasn’t hard yet; in fact he enjoyed getting to feel it stiffen inside his mouth.

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched the further he moved down his body. He moved his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair as he always liked to, tugging on it when he took him into his mouth. It was a beautiful sight, to see his cheeks hollowed out as he took the hardening flesh inside, between those plush lips.

It didn’t take him long to fully harden. His cock twitched to life with every careful swipe of his tongue against his sensitive skin. He moaned low and quiet and bucked his hips up to chase more of that delicious warmth.

“Oh… Yes, Lan Zhan, more…” He mumbled.

Lan Wangji made a satisfied hum and let the sound tickle Wei Wuxian’s cock. He had missed this musky smell of sex, this firm weight in his mouth. He wanted more of it.

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian and picked him up. He sat down with crossed legs and settled Wei Wuxian to kneel with his knees around Lan Wangji’s thighs. He leaned forward to give a little lick to the underside of the head while he looked up, waiting for Wei Wuxian to take action.

Wei Wuxian swallowed in response to the position. He took an even bigger handful of Lan Wangji’s hair as the other guided his cock back into Lan Wangji’s mouth. Like this, he could control the pace and speed. For as respectable and pristine as Lan Wangji was, he knew that he liked things rough and messy. He rocked his hips to drive himself deeper in, as much as Lan Wangji would healthily take, and then pulled back, only to thrust back in. He built up to a merciless pace, fucking into his mouth with a excited vigour, moaning at the feeling.

Lan Wangji relaxed his mouth and throat and let Wei Wuxian in with ease and a soft moan. As Wei Wuxian got started, he reached out and activated a sound barrier around their area. It was lucky timing because right then the other man let out a debased moan that surely would have reached down to the camp for those who were still outside. 

He let himself get lost in the feeling of being used. He had intended to stretch Wei Wuxian open at the same time, but for now all he wanted was to relax and become nothing more than a tool for Wei Wuxian's pleasure.

“Ah… Er-Gege…” Wei Wuxian whined. He kept fucking in until the pleasure became too much, his legs trembled and his thrusts stuttered, groans still spilling out of his mouth. “I really won’t last long like this… Your mouth feels so good…”

Lan Wangji moaned freely, letting Wei Wuxian feel every vibration. Then he sucked hard as if he were trying to suck the cum out of him. It made an absolutely disgraceful noise, but that only turned Lan Wangji on more.

Wei Wuxian let out a long whine. His cock twitched in Lan Wangji’s mouth, no doubt dribbling precum all over his tongue. He pulled out for a brief moment just to rub his cock up against Lan Wangji’s lips and his cheek, smearing that precum across his pallid skin. Then, he fucked back into his mouth a few times.

“Ah, I’m going to cum—” Wei Wuxian breathed. “You’re going to swallow it all, like a good boy, Lan Zhan…”

He came with a long moan, spilling hot into the warm mouth that had driven him there.

Lan Wangji's eyes took a wild tint from those words. He absolutely loved this rough, shameful treatment. He swore he was going to do this every day when they were finally together. 

He squeezed his eyes shut when Wei Wuxian came, doing his best not to cough when the hot ropes of cum hit the back of his throat. He moaned softly and helplessly through it. 

When he pulled off the now soft cock, he licked the tip of it just to make sure he had gotten everything. He swallowed properly then, getting the rest of what hadn't been sent down already. He eyed Wei Wuxian, expecting praise even though he would have done it no matter what.

Hearing Lan Wangji moan made things even better. He made such beautiful sounds. Wei Wuxian sighed when that warmth left him, the post-orgasmic bliss still tingling in his limbs. He looked down at Lan Wangji, his hand letting go of his hair to slide down his cheek and he wiped his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Thank you. You did really well… You didn’t even spill any of it,” he said. “Swallowed it all down.”

Lan Wangji's eyes were bright and he kissed Wei Wuxian's thumb before he searched around with his hand for the bottle of oil. When he found it, he put some on two fingers and didn't waste any time pressing one into Wei Wuxian. Once he relaxed, Lan Wangji carefully eased a second finger in.

"I am good only for you," he murmured, leaning in to kiss the sensitive skin between his hip and abdomen.

Wei Wuxian had to grasp at Lan Wangji’s shoulders when he slipped his fingers in. He was still sensitive from his orgasm. His eyes fluttered closed, head bowing forwards as he pressed back against his hand.

“And I am good for you,” he breathed.

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian's hip and abdomen, anywhere that sat in front of his lips. He carefully stretched him open slow and easy. He didn't push his fingers in very far; only enough to spread them apart and stretch the rim.

When he was satisfied, he moved his head away so he could look up at Wei Wuxian. "I am going to try some magic," he said.

“Magic?” Wei Wuxian asked, meeting his eyes and cocking an eyebrow. He remembered what magic he had used on him in the tree when they had gone to the forest. Was this going to be a similar thing? Was he going to make him impossibly hard in seconds?

"Mn." Lan Wangji focused on the body in front of him and put a hand below Wei Wuxian's navel. Focusing on the inflamed energy from his orgasm, Lan Wangji carefully dispelled it. He essentially reset Wei Wuxian's system, as though the past short time hadn't happened.

Gently, he found Wei Wuxian's prostate and prodded at it, watching him for signs of pain from overstimulation.

Instead of pain, Wei Wuxian found himself crying out unexpectedly, as a brief shockwave of pleasure shot through him. He blinked rapidly, trying to work out what had just happened to him.

“How did you… What did you even…” He whispered.

“Cleared the inflamed energy,” Lan Wangji said. He pulled his fingers out and said, “turn around.”

Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and nodded. He turned around as Lan Wangji ordered, his back now facing him and anticipated whatever was going to come next.

After taking a second to lubricate his cock, Lan Wangji got to his knees and moved right behind Wei Wuxian. He ran his hands along those warm, supple sides before moving up to run circles over his nipples. He leaned in and kissed the side of Wei Wuxian’s neck and occasionally pinched one of his nipples before rubbing at them again. 

When he was ready, he wrapped one arm around Wei Wuxian to hold him tight to his body while the other guided his cock into him. He bit gently on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and didn’t bother stifling the soft groan that came in response to the tingling heat.

As soon as he started to press in, Wei Wuxian wrapped an arm back and around Lan Wangji’s neck, pressing his head back into his collar with a shuddering inhale. He was definitely addicted to this feeling, of being consumed wholly by Lan Wangji. He shuffled his hips back a little to help his body settle on his cock, small noises escaping him as he did.

“Oh… you’re perfect, you’re perfect…” He whimpered.

Lan Wangji took the arm that wasn’t holding Wei Wuxian and hooked it under his knee and lifted it up. He held him like that as he started moving his hips.

He tilted his head back and panted from the pleasure of it and soon he was going faster and faster.

It didn’t take long for Wei Wuxian’s cock to be hard again, pressing up against his stomach as Lan Wangji pounded into him. He cried out, suddenly grateful for the sound barrier that Lan Wangji had put up. Even he didn’t want other people to hear him moan like this. 

“Ah…! L-Lan Zhan… Lan Er-Gege…! Y-You feel so good, I’m… mmm… yes, yes, please, harder!” He begged.

An idea struck Lan Wangji and he let go, letting Wei Wuxian fall onto the blankets. He grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back and commanded Zhushou to bind them, then he sat back to admire the sight.  _ Gods _ , he really was beautiful. It made Lan Wangji’s breath catch in his throat. 

He ran his hand up Wei Wuxian’s back before he leaned over him and braced himself on one elbow while penetrating him once again. He started at a rough pace, fucking him hard and biting the junction of his neck. There was something primal about this position, something that made his control and sympathy slip.

Lan Wangji was so cruel! Wei Wuxian gasped as he was tied and his eyes fluttered shut again as he pushed his cock back inside him. He leaned his cheek against the blankets and spread his legs even wider, inviting Lan Wangji to fuck him deeper.

“L-Lan Zhan! Ah, you really like seeing me all tied up, don’t you?” Wei Wuxian teased amongst his moans. In this position, it was easy for Lan Wangji to slam into his prostate, making his cock leak. “I’m…mmm… I’m at your mercy, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji had built up an endurance over the years and that was probably why he wasn’t cumming right then with how hard he was fucking Wei Wuxian. His free hand gripped Wei Wuxian’s hip tight enough to bruise and he was barely holding back enough to keep from drawing blood where he bit him. He was glad Wei Wuxian didn’t have a traditional bed on legs; he enjoyed not having to worry about breaking anything.

The rough pace was driving Wei Wuxian crazy. His fingers flexed in their bindings and he couldn’t help crying out the harder Lan Wangji thrust into him. He sobbed into the blankets, his legs beginning to tremble as they struggled to hold themselves up.

“Ah, mercy, Er-Gege, mercy! You’re fucking me so hard; you’re definitely going to ruin my insides…!” He whined. “I’m just a poor civilian and you’re doing me like this! Mmm,  _ Gods _ , I can feel you in my stomach! If you cum inside me, I’ll surely get pregnant…ahh… did you get harder inside me? You like it when I say that, don’t you? Cum in me, Er Gege, fill me up! I want to be dripping with your cum and get pregnant with some beautiful Lan babies!”

Wei Wuxian really knew how to get to him. It was absolutely ridiculous, especially the talk about pregnancy, but Lan Wangji wasn’t going to deny that it made him shiver and tense up a little, his thrusts stuttering. It was shameful how much the idea of fucking heirs into another man weakened his resolve and got him so close.

He didn’t have the attention span to do anymore magic at the moment, but his hand could achieve the same goal. He moved his hand down and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s cock and pumped it fast. He wasn’t holding himself up anymore and put most of his weight on Wei Wuxian’s back as he shoved hard enough to bruise his own hips from the force of it. He came with a low groan, all but drooling on Wei Wuxian’s neck where he hadn’t let go. He released inside the other with fantasies going through his mind, encouraged by Wei Wuxian’s filthy words.

Wei Wuxian let out a long moan as he felt Lan Wangji cum inside him. It was a hot gush that would certainly spill out of him the second he pulled out. With the added stimulation of Lan Wangji’s hand, it didn’t take him long to cum for a second time. He whined, body numb and blissfully tired as he panted against the blankets.

Lan Wangji stayed where he was after his orgasm passed, he only lowered himself to sit with his knees tucked under him and bent over Wei Wuxian. He let his breathing settle and his heart rate calm down. When he pulled his head up he saw the nasty bite mark on the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck, right between it and his shoulder. It was red and looked painful.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before kissing the spot gently.

It was only when he kissed that spot that Wei Wuxian that he registered the sting of it. Even so, he didn’t complain save for a small grumble against the blankets. He was too well-fucked to care.

“You don’t gotta say that…” he said. “It’s fine. Bite me as much as you want.”

Lan Wangji kissed the spot again before he pulled out and turned to get a cloth from his bag to wipe himself and also wipe the oil and cum from inside Wei Wuxian’s thighs.

“It looks painful,” he said as he lay down next to Wei Wuxian and tied his pants back together.

“Nah. ‘s okay. I like having something to remember you by.” Wei Wuxian said. He rolled onto his side so he could curl up into Lan Wangji’s embrace, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. Lan Wangji had really fucked the last of his energy out of him. “…Can you untie me though? My arms are starting to ache a little.”

“Hmm,” Lan Wangji breathed out. He liked having Wei Wuxian tied up. Still, he brought Zhushou back to him while he found his lips and kissed him softly.

Wei Wuxian smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji when he was finally freed from his bindings. It was so nice to touch him again, to feel his heated skin under his fingers.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s waist and pulled until he was laying on top of him. He welcomed the weight bearing down on him. It wasn’t nine yet, he knew because he wasn’t tired enough to sleep. “You told me that you would tell me what you did to yourself before now,” he said. 

“Of course you would remember that, you pervert.” Wei Wuxian teased. He drummed his fingers on Lan Wangji’s chest. “I’ll tell you, but then you have to tell me about you too. Okay?”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji ignored the accusation. There wasn’t any way for him to defend himself.

“I’d start off thinking about what it was like the first time we had sex. I’d never get fully undressed, this place is too public for that, so I’d just push my pants down a little so I could touch my cock. I’d fuck my fist and think about you, imagine it was your tight ass wrapped around me. Nothing could ever beat the real thing though.” Wei Wuxian began. He hummed. “But then… Ah, I remembered you’d given me that dildo for safe-keeping, to make sure you could resist using it while you waited for me to creep into the palace. I liked you fucking me so much I thought… maybe I could see what the big deal was. And oh, it felt so good, Lan Zhan. I threw my pants aside and spread my legs, thinking about you as I fucked myself on my fingers, then slid that dildo in, inch by glorious inch. It’d never be the same as you, you’re so hot and much longer than that toy, but it was good enough. Good enough to make me sob into the blankets and moan, wishing that you were there to fill me with your cum… I got myself off many times like that, I’ve never been so horny before, you know? Until I met you, I barely touched myself but here we are…”

Lan Wangji didn’t know why he hadn’t expected something so detailed. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. The idea of Wei Wuxian doing those things to himself right here, with Lan Wangji on his mind nonetheless, made him shiver a little. “What position?” He asked in a whisper.

“On my back mostly, with my knees up. I tried a few times on my stomach, ass in the air, but… whenever I hit that place up inside me, it makes my legs so weak, I can’t hold myself up…” Wei Wuxian replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Lan Wangji hummed. He kept that mental image in his mind for a moment. He was so glad he’d given Wei Wuxian his dildo, even though he’d suffered without it. It was worth it. He gently traced that bite mark on Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I’m glad you liked my gift,” he murmured.

"I did." Wei Wuxian cooed. It would definitely be fun to have Lan Wangji use the dildo on him while he was there too, he thought. Then he remembered what he'd said and looked up at Lan Wangji. "Now, it's your turn. Tell me what you did."

Lan Wangji grimaced and turned his head to the side. He thought about the past two weeks. It wasn’t nearly as fun to talk about as Wei Wuxian’s time, mostly because he was too pathetic. 

“It’s been… difficult,” he admitted, “The first week… it was not difficult to deny myself. Because… you told me to. And also…” 

He gave Wei Wuxian a nervous glance. He wanted to know everything, right?

“Also because I was sad,” he continued, “I missed you. I would stop and either go to sleep or draw. But after you came that night, it was… frustrating. When I’m alone I cannot… finish… if I am not…” His eyebrow twitched and he felt embarrassed having to say this out loud. “I have to have…  _ penetration.” _ He forced the word out and didn’t look at Wei Wuxian’s face, unable to face him. “Fingers are not enough. I…”

_ I wanted you and you weren’t there, _ he almost said, but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to look  _ too _ pathetic. “I was relieved when I found this magic,” he said, “Made it easier.”

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian let out a gentle noise. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheek and brushed his thumb against his cheek. He had asked with the intention of teasing him but now he just felt a little sad. “I missed you a lot too, Lan Zhan. I missed you so much, I was trying to busy myself with other things during the day so I didn’t think about it too hard but… it was tough sleeping alone after experiencing what it was like to cuddle up with you…”

Lan Wangji was warmed from the idea of Wei Wuxian missing him as much. He looked at him and caressed his cheek lovingly. “Drawing you helped,” he said, “I liked to think about the future. Where you could be with me every night. The drawings that were more…” He pressed his lips together. “I was frustrated.”

“Hmm, so you could look at me, huh? Even if it was just a drawing.” Wei Wuxian replied. He smirked up at him and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m very flattered, you know. Did you ever try to get yourself off while looking at them?”

Lan Wangji couldn’t stop himself from looking away again. “Yes,” he said, “when I used magic. That is why I focused so much on the... binding. It was easier without the toy. But sometimes...” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I thought about the last time you came in.”

“When we roleplayed? You, the innocent virgin, and me the criminal who had come to have you?” Wei Wuxian supplied. A shiver passed through his whole body just thinking about the incident. Wei Wuxian had made him cry, made him blush so hard out of embarrassment as he said filthy things to him and fucked him wet and open. It had been a sight, that was for sure.

Lan Wangji nodded. It had been so much more satisfying than he’d expected, and surprisingly easy to get into character. In fact the few times he thought about it since then he would go back to that mindset of overwhelming guilty pleasure. It was thrilling. “I imagined you coming back for more,” he admitted. “I would have done it more if I had the toy with me.”

“You know that can be arranged.” Wei Wuxian said. He began peppering kisses all over Lan Wangji’s face and then moved down his neck. Then, he chuckled and rested his cheek on his chest. “I would always come back for more.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little from the kisses and he watched Wei Wuxian closely. The idea of doing  _ that _ again made excitement thrum under his skin. “You can do it anytime,” he said.

Wei Wuxian nodded. He reached for the blankets that were sprawled around them and pulled one of them over them. He was quite content to use Lan Wangji as a pillow, he could definitely fall asleep right on top of him.

“I’m so comfy,” he muttered.

“Mn.” One of Lan Wangji’s hands slipped under his inner robe and ran down Wei Wuxian’s warm back. “I like sleeping with you,” he whispered, “Hard to sleep alone now.”

“Yeah I feel the same way. It’s so cold without you as my personal fireplace…” Wei Wuxian said with a light laugh. Even though he said it with a teasing tone, he really did feel lonely when he slept alone. He’d spent most of his life sleeping on his own, especially in comparison to how many times he’d slept with Lan Wangji, but it still pained him.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes. One day they wouldn’t have to do this anymore, they could just sleep in the same bed every night. He thought about earlier that day when Wei Wuxian said he would always come back to him. What sorts of things would Wei Wuxian do as a consort, with nearly everything at his fingertips? 

He hummed. “You will not be confined to the palace as a consort,” he said, “But if you leave you will need at least two of the royal guard with you. If you wish, you could still help the refugees, or anyone in Gusu. Just ask me officially for allowance and you can use it as you’d like, within reason.”

“Oh I’d be leaving to see the refugees whether you liked it or not. I can’t let A-Yuan not see Wen Ning or Wen Qing, so he’d be coming with me. He likes them a lot too, you know.” Wei Wuxian replied. “If I can use my… elevated status for good, I will.”

Lan Wangji sighed, though he opened his eyes to look fondly at Wei Wuxian. “I meant officially,” he amended, “Sneaking out would not be good. If uncle accepts A-Yuan as a Lan, then you will need his permission to take him out of lessons. He will likely do so if he knows it is to help those in need. That is a major Lan value.”

“So many rules!” Wei Wuxian whined. He’d never liked being told what to do, but he had a feeling it was something he’d have to get used to if he was going to be with Lan Wangji, given his lifestyle. Maybe he would make some exceptions just for him.

Lan Wangji frowned. Of course there were rules. That was the essence of ensuring that values were held through the generations. “Without the Lan rules, our kingdom would have fallen to corruption long ago,” he said, “It is the only thing that keeps discipline and mercy and fairness in the decisions made by Lan kings. Surrounding kingdoms do not have such values and it shows.”

Wei Wuxian glanced up at him. “Well, I’ll just warn you now that I may be the most unruly person you’ve ever had a part of your kingdom. I hated all the strict rules and protocols when I was with the Jiangs, I was always getting in trouble.”

Lan Wangji sighed heavily. He had suspected as much. Lan Qiren was not going to like him at all. “I would ask that you do your best,” he said, “I… I want A-Yuan to be accepted as a Lan. You do not have to be one since you will only be a consort and not my husband, but since you are A-Yuan’s parent… I want him to have a chance.”

Something hurt him about the pitiful look in Lan Wangji’s eyes. It wasn’t like Wei Wuxian purposefully went against rules just to cause trouble. It was just who he was.

“I’ll try,” he said. “I would never want to jeopardise anything for you or A-Yuan’s future life. I will do my best, okay?”

Lan Wangji nodded and found one of Wei Wuxian’s hands to bring to his lips. “Thank you,” he said, “I believe that once uncle sees how good A-Yuan is, he will be happy to teach him.”

Wei Wuxian smiled, eyes glinting with fondness as he watched Lan Wangji kiss his hand. Gods, was he in love?

“I hope so. A-Yuan is a good kid and anyone with a brain will see that. I think… he’d do very well in the kingdom. He’s always followed the rules, does what he’s told, and has always had good manners…” he said. “He’d be suited to that kind of life and I would like to see him grow up talented and… unburdened by his life.”

Lan Wangji nodded, stroking Wei Wuxian’s hand gently. “Our ancestral rules are easy to follow,” he said, “...mostly. There used to be four thousand of them but now there is only sixty-five. Some are more strict than others. I think A-Yuan would appreciate them.”

He looked down at Wei Wuxian, one side of his lips lifting a little. “Do you want to hear them?”

Wei Wuxian let out a small chuckle and went back to leaning his cheek on his chest, letting his eyes close. He let out a long breath.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Tell me so I can fall asleep.”

As insensitive as that was, Lan Wangji ignored the offense. He shifted a bit to get comfortable enough to sleep, laying his hand down next to his head and squeezing Wei Wuxian’s. The other arm wrapped around him.

“Do not kill,” he began quietly, “Do not fight without permission. Do not commit acts of promiscuity. Do not leave the bedroom after curfew without sufficient reason. Do not be loud except in approved situations. Do not walk quickly without sufficient reason. Do not sit with a disgraceful pose. Do not eat more than three bowls. Respect the forehead ribbon, for it represents self-regulation. Do not allow anyone to touch the forehead ribbon other than parents or spouse, for those are the only ones for whom you should let go of regulation. Try to steer clear of eating meat. Pay attention in class. Respect your parents and elders. Assist your elders. Do not disregard the young. Diligence is the root. Morality is the priority. Harmony is the value. Learning comes first. Do not take your own words lightly. Do not act impulsively. Act virtuously. Do not forget the grace of our ancestors. Be respectful and humble. Be loyal to our ancestors’ values. Be friendly. Train your body and your mind. Be strict with yourself. Be easy on others. Do not hold grudges. Love and respect yourself. Do not be a sore loser. Do not envy.”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Do not condescend. Do not be wasteful. Do not create damages. Love all beings. Honor good people. Steer away from bad men. Nurture aspirations. Uphold the value of justice. Shoulder the weight of morality, no matter how heavy. Perform acts of chivalry. Have courage and knowledge. Have affection and gratitude. Be fair, and they will follow you. Be trustworthy, and they will believe you. Be mighty, and they will die for you. Believe sincerely. Win friendships with kindness. Be generous. Be ethical and compassionate. Wake up at five in the morning. Rest at nine in the evening. Do not be picky about food. Do not drink alcohol. Do not use bad words to hurt others. Do not lie. Do not break promises. Do not live extravagantly. Do not build wealth by using others. Help the underprivileged. Do not argue with family. Speak with few words. Do not judge others behind their back.”

Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh at the “do not commit acts of promiscuity” but settled after that. His shoulders went completely lax and his breathing evened out. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep to the soft monotone of Lan Wangji’s voice, the vibrations of it thrumming against his cheek. He would surely dream of him and as he rested, he smiled to himself knowing that when he woke in the morning, Lan Wangji would still be there.

When he finished, Lan Wangji glanced down and studied Wei Wuxian’s slow breathing. He really had fallen asleep. It wasn’t quite nine yet he didn’t think, but Lan Wangji was as happy as he could be, serving as a pillow for his lover. “Wei Ying, goodnight,” he whispered and lifted his head to kiss the top of Wei Wuxian’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Equally Horny Criminal:** lwj: would u like me to recite the most important rules in my life  
> wwx:  
> wwx: i have never heard anything more boring in my life  
> wwx: but i love you so go on
> 
> **Secretly Horny Prince:** Lwj: do not fight without permission  
> Lwj, realizing he just had wild sex: ......do not commit acts of promiscuity


	21. I Think I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex :)

There was something amazing about waking up with Wei Wuxian. He hadn’t moved, but Wei Wuxian had, and now his forehead was right under Lan Wangji’s chin and one leg was hiked up to his ribs, one hand buried in his hair. Drool had slid down his neck from where Wei Wuxian was settled, mouth open. Lan Wangji felt a strange sense of pride and closed his eyes again, not wanting to move from the spot. He just wrapped his arms around him and held him there.

He lay there quietly for a long time until sunlight started to reflect on the cave walls from the entrance. The sound barrier was still up, so they didn’t hear anything from outside. He had no intention of getting up and continued to drift, and somehow, eventually he fell back asleep.

Even though he’d fallen asleep a lot earlier than usual, Wei Wuxian didn’t wake much earlier. As his eyes fluttered open and he groaned groggily, he was surprised to see that Lan Wangji was still trapped underneath him. He smiled to himself, unable to stop himself from caressing that lovely porcelain face. He was so handsome.

Slowly, Wei Wuxian pushed himself up until he sat on Lan Wangji’s lap. He reached up to rub at his eyes, his inner robe slipping down his shoulder as he did where it had loosened some more during the night.

Lan Wangji stirred when Wei Wuxian touched his face, and woke up when he sat up. His heart raced with affection and gratitude at the sight. He wanted this to last forever.

“Come back,” he mumbled, his voice rough. He put his hands back on Wei Wuxian’s sides and tugged gently.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop chuckling. He let himself be tugged down but only to lock Lan Wangji in a passionate kiss. He rolled his hips against his lap, reaching back to tug his robes up to his waist so he could feel the friction of Lan Wangji’s clothes against his bare skin.

Lan Wangji had intended to roll over since he had spent so much time sleeping on his back, but with Wei Wuxian moving like that he found that he was content where he was. He opened his mouth and let him in passively while his hands moved up and down his sides, up to his chest, then around to run down his back and stop at his ass. What a wonderful way to wake up, he thought.

Wei Wuxian hummed into his mouth when Lan Wangji grabbed a handful of his ass. This was definitely what he would call a perfect morning. He pulled away from his lips and giggled again.

“You have morning breath,” he teased.

Lan Wangji immediately buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck when the kiss ended. He paused his mouthing at Wei Wuxian’s skin when he heard that. “My mistake,” he said with a squeeze to the squishy cheeks under his hands.

“Mmm… I don’t mind.” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He shifted his body back into Lan Wangji’s hands, humming as he did. Then, he reached behind and guided one of his hands to slip his fingers between his cheeks. “’m still pretty open from last night…”

Just as he was about to reply, Lan Wangji irritatingly felt a sudden pang of hunger; he hadn’t eaten very much at all the day before, and it was well past breakfast time. He would rather die than get up at the moment, though. Remembering that he was trained in magical inedia for isolation, he put the other hand to his stomach and cast a spell to dramatically slow his digestive system. It was a bit uncomfortable, but less so than hunger and it was easily overlooked for a little while. He eyed the flask of water, but instead of getting it he went back to paying attention to Wei Wuxian. He ran a finger over the hole where his hand had been pulled to. 

“Is it not my turn?” He asked casually before going back to kiss his neck.

Wei Wuxian let out a shaky breath when his finger lightly touched his hole. An idea had entered his mind but he knew to do it, he’d have to get off Lan Wangji, even if it was for just a moment.

“Wait, I have… a solution. I’ll be two seconds,” he said. With a small whine, he pulled out of Lan Wangji’s grip and fumbled for something in his bag outside of the blankets. Out of it, he retrieved the glass dildo that Lan Wangji had given him, and a jar of oil. “Could you… put this in me while I fuck you?”

Lan Wangji had made a grave mistake and had commanded Zhushou to bring him his flask of water as Wei Wuxian got up. He was in the middle of drinking when he heard the question and had to quickly put down the flask and cover his mouth. When he finally managed to swallow he nodded. 

That would be a feat, he thought. Would he be able to reach? It didn’t seem like it. He spent a moment with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow while he thought about the logistics of it until the expression dropped as realization hit him.

He didn’t have to use his hand. He was a mage. He looked back at Zhushou which had wrapped back around his wrist, and then looked at the dildo. “Yes,” he said.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes brightened and he nodded, clambering back over to Lan Wangji with his treasures. He pushed his legs apart so he could settle between them before leaning down to kiss Lan Wangji with a renewed energy and hunger. His hands skimmed his sides until they found the hem of his pants. One finger traced around the edge as he nipped at Lan Wangji’s lip.

Lan Wangji lay back down and spread his legs, opening his mouth once again for Wei Wuxian. He felt pampered and enjoyed being able to just lay back and let it happen. He was completely enchanted with Wei Wuxian and had no room in his mind for anything else.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said against his lips. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cock through his pants, rubbing his thumb against the material. He wanted to feel it harden under his palm. “You make me really horny, you know that?”

Lan Wangji’s hips jutted up under Wei Wuxian’s hand and he sucked in a breath as pleasure bubbled up in his groin. He made a soft noise in his throat and looked down to watch Wei Wuxian’s hand.

He thought about what they talked about the night before, about what Wei Wuxian did to himself while thinking of Lan Wangji. How much more frequently he did it. It made him shiver a little to think about it.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back any longer. With a shaky breath, he pulled at Lan Wangji’s laces and pulled his pants down his hip bones. He watched with a rapt expression; each inch of skin slowly revealed to him. When his cock was finally revealed, Wei Wuxian had to stop his mouth from watering. He had been bent over when they’d had sex last night so he hadn’t been able to see him in his full glory, only feel.

He grabbed the oil and poured some over his hand so he could line up his cock against Lan Wangji’s, wrapping his slick hand around the two of them had he thrusted up against him with a moan.

Lan Wangji felt strangely shy, probably because of the new location. He resisted the urge to cover himself and kept his legs open, though he did throw his sleeve over his face to hide. He bit his lip and shivered as the pleasure got even more intense and he found himself rocking his hips up.

“What’s got you so flustered, Er-Gege?” Wei Wuxian whispered in his ear. He nipped at his earlobe lightly, unable to stop himself from letting out small gasps and moans every time they rocked together.

Lan Wangji couldn’t take it. He whimpered quietly and reached down to take Wei Wuxian’s hand away and move it lower. He was greedy, he wanted Wei Wuxian’s cock inside him as soon as possible. He’d spent the past week with nothing but his own fingers.

Wei Wuxian grinned at him when he did. He kissed his cheek and slid his oil slicked fingers down between his cheeks to find that sensitive hole. It didn’t take much to press in two fingers immediately, they eagerly sucked him in.

“So greedy,” he praised.

Lan Wangji sucked in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He kept his arm over his eyes and moved his hips up and down. He had missed this sensation so much he thought he might cry.

He panted through parted lips and lifted one leg up to rest on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “Hurry,” he said.

“Alright, alright!” Wei Wuxian said. “And I thought I was needy.”

He leaned back slightly when he pulled his fingers out. Wei Wuxian lined his cock up with the wet, slightly stretched hole and pushed slowly inside until he bottomed out. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his hips met Lan Wangji’s cheeks.

Lan Wangji whimpered and bit his lip as Wei Wuxian’s cock stretched him open even more. He felt so  _ full _ and  _ gods _ he had missed this. 

It took a moment to remember that he also had a job to do. He took his arm away from his face and looked around for the dildo. When he found it, he commanded Zhushou to wrap around it and drag it behind Wei Wuxian. “Get it in place,” he said to Wei Wuxian, his voice quiet and strained, “Zhushou will anchor it there.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He fumbled for the dildo, rocking into Lan Wangji as he did. Once he had positioned it, he sunk back onto it, his cock just barely moving inside Lan Wangji. He let out a long whimper as it pressed inside him, stretching him just right.

Once Zhushou was properly anchored, Lan Wangji could let go and focus on the thick cock inside him. He threw his arm over his eyes again and shifted his hips, trying to get some movement. “Wei Ying,” he breathed.

“Oh fuck, I love it when you say my name like that.” Wei Wuxian said. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s thigh and hooked it higher up his shoulder, leaning over him more fully and fucking into him. “Keep… Keep saying it, it drives me crazy.”

Lan Wangji bent his knee and held Wei Wuxian down with his leg. “Wei Ying,” he said a bit louder, his voice rough and uncertain. He arched his back as Wei Wuxian moved inside him, filling him up and making him lose composure.

Wei Wuxian did his best to shift his hips in such a way that would feel good for the both of them, so that with every inward thrust, he would slam right into Lan Wangji’s prostate, and on the pull back, he fucked himself harder onto the dildo. 

“Yes… Yes… You feel so good Lan Zhan,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji shamelessly reached down and wrapped a hand around his own length and squeezed it and haphazardly stroked it as much as he could while his mind went blank. Wei Wuxian was fucking him right in that spot and  _ hard _ , and he turned to bury his face in a blanket so he could bite it. It felt so good, he didn’t have the restraint to hold back his helpless moans and whimpers.

Wei Wuxian grappled for Lan Wangji’s hips, hiking them up and burying his face in his neck so he could pepper it in kisses. His eyes kept glancing to see where he was pleasuring himself, cock twitching at the sight.

“Are you going to cum for me, Er Gege?” He asked.

Lan Wangji nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. That teasing tone put heat in his core and he moved his hand faster before taking a second to stop and squeeze the head. He shuddered and whimpered into the blanket, feeling like he was going to cum. He pumped his cock again, not at all keeping pace with Wei Wuxian’s thrusts.

Desperately, Wei Wuxian wanted to fuck him through. He wanted to feel him tighten around him, hear him moan and writhe he came with that blissful expression on his face that he loved so much. He fucked in harder, faster, as if it were possible.

“Cum for me then,” he rasped. “Lan Zhan, I want to see you cum.”

Lan Wangji was right at the edge and he didn’t need the increase in speed or strength,  _ or _ those filthy words, but it all served just to make him lose himself. He let go of the blanket and threw his head back as he came hard into his hand, a depraved moan leaving his throat. His leg tightened over Wei Wuxian’s shoulder to pull him close. As he came down, in the back of his mind he was embarrassed about that sound he just made, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to dwell on it. Instead, he used the rest of his mental space to magically reset his body the way he’d done to Wei Wuxian before. The overstimulation that quickly grew painful subsided and he let out a weak moan. This magic was  _ really _ useful.

“Wow…” Wei Wuxian marvelled at the way he seemed to spur right back to life after his orgasm. He licked his lips and reached back to grip the dildo still lodged firmly inside himself, trying to fuck himself better with it as he continued to thrust inside Lan Wangji. He let out a soft whine. “You’re incredible, Lan Zhan…”

Lan Wangji felt like jelly. He panted heavily and watched Wei Wuxian’s face, absolutely enamored with how he looked when experiencing such pleasure. Now that he wasn’t overstimulated he could focus and he tightened around Wei Wuxian’s cock and watched for his reaction.

It made Wei Wuxian furrow his eyebrows and moan louder. He could feel his body twitching, building, the heat in his stomach ever-growing. 

“Ah… mmm… I’m going to cum, Lan Zhan…You’re too good, you’re so… hot and… and tight and… Oh Gods…” He whined. “Do you want me to cum in you?”

A tingling shiver ran up Lan Wangji’s body from those words. He wanted it. He  _ needed _ it. “Yes,” he said, throwing shame out the window for a brief moment, “Wei Ying… please… cum in me!”

Those words had Wei Wuxian tumbling over the edge. How was anyone with a working dick not supposed to cum hearing that? Wei Wuxian gave a few more stuttered thrusts before he finished. He came with a long moan, a whisper of Lan Wangji’s name on his lips, as he spilt inside him.

Lan Wangji squeezed his eyes shut and before he could register it he breathed out a soft “thank you.”  _ Gods _ that felt so good, he couldn’t get enough of the sensation. He had gotten soft after he cast that spell on himself but this made his cock start to harden once again, though he ignored it in favor of focusing completely on the feeling of being filled with Wei Wuxian’s spend.

Wei Wuxian flopped on top of Lan Wangji, his cock still buried inside him and softening, the dildo still lodged in his ass. He panted and closed his eyes, reeling in the blissful tingles that had encompassed his body.

“That was… amazing,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji relaxed as well, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Wei Wuxian’s face he could reach. “Yes,” he agreed. If he could do this every time he woke up, he would be the happiest man in the world.

“You really let loose at the end there, I loved it.” Wei Wuxian complimented with a small hum. He looked up at Lan Wangji and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Lan Wangji’s face burned at the compliment, not wanting to be reminded of his shameless behavior. He kissed back eagerly, trying to put all of his affection into it.

When their lips parted he said, “You make me do strange things.”

“What, like make you cum? Make you scream my name?” Wei Wuxian teased. He smiled up at him, restoring some of his energy to finally pull out of Lan Wangji. “If that’s what you think is crazy, I want to make you  _ insane. _ ”

Lan Wangji whimpered softly at the loss. That was always the worst part. He felt so empty now. But he was skillfully distracted by Wei Wuxian’s teasing.

“Wei Ying,” he said pitifully as he pulled his sleeve over his face again.

“No, no, don’t hide that handsome face.” Wei Wuxian chastised. He tugged Lan Wangji’s arm away from his face and let his other hand slide down between their sweat-slicked bodies. He drove two fingers back inside Lan Wangji, his cum spilling out around the digits. “I want to see you, always.”

Lan Wangji truly hadn’t expected that. He sucked in a shocked gasp and lifted up the leg that wasn’t still resting over Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop the sound that came out of him so he slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Wow, you’re so wet…” Wei Wuxian said. He drove his fingers in deeper until they were all the way in to the knuckle. The squelching noise was obscene but might as well have been music to Wei Wuxian’s ears.

Lan Wangji was completely at Wei Wuxian’s mercy. His head dropped back and he managed to suppress a whine. He had gotten worked up from how hard Wei Wuxian had done him just then, and these fingers were only teasing him in comparison.

Wei Wuxian searched inside him until he found that familiar spot he knew would have Lan Wangji seeing stars. He pressed on it hard, the way that Lan Wangji had taught him, and didn’t let up for a few seconds. Meanwhile, he roved his lips over the exposed skin of his neck.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “What you want.”

The hard press on his prostate made Lan Wangji take his hand away from his mouth to slam onto the blankets. A short, barely-restrained moan shot out of him and he was clawing at Wei Wuxian before the pressure eased.

He couldn’t think after that. He was drawn so tight he could only pant and shiver. “I want… I wanna cum. Take care of me.” The words came out in a mumble, barely passing from his mind to his mouth and without any filter. Did he really say that?

“I’ll take care of you.” Wei Wuxian answered.

He thrust his fingers in and out of Lan Wangji, pressing deep each time and hooking them in to press against his prostate. With a deep breath, he pressed in a third finger, just to add a bit of extra stretch and hopefully take Lan Wangji higher.

A shaky moan left Lan Wangji’s mouth and he hung onto Wei Wuxian desperately. His cock dripped with precum and his hips moved up and down against Wei Wuxian’s fingers, chasing that intense feeling.

“That’s it, that’s it… You’re such a good boy…” Wei Wuxian said. He stretched out all three of his fingers, more cum spilling out with every thrust, and rubbed them up against his sweet spot again, repeating the process of pressing down until Lan Wangji couldn’t take any more. “I want you to cum just by me fucking you with my fingers.”

The words ‘good boy’  _ never _ failed to light a fire under Lan Wangji’s skin. He was brought higher and higher and then Wei Wuxian pushed down on that spot again and his vision blurred and he really did see stars because he hadn’t taken a real breath in a little while. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he forced out before gasping loudly for air. He didn’t even process the second thing Wei Wuxian had said,  _ or _ the fact that he’d just cursed.

He could feel a prostate orgasm approaching and his body tensed in anticipation. “Wei Ying,” he said quickly, his voice taking a desperate tone.

Something about Lan Wangji saying the word fuck made Wei Wuxian’s whole body tremble. It was so raw, so primal. He could feel that he was close by the hitch in his breath, the way he was squeezing his fingers with his body, twitching and shaking. 

“You’re almost there,” he said.

Lan Wangji didn’t want to hold back this time, and he even pushed himself toward the orgasm that quickly took over him. He gripped Wei Wuxian so tight that he would have lifted his whole body off the bed if Wei Wuxian didn’t just get pulled down impossibly close instead.

He was silent through it as he held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing out tears from the strain. His legs shook violently up until the orgasm passed and he went completely limp, his mind turned to a blissful fog.

Wei Wuxian gradually pulled his fingers out when he saw Lan Wangji go limp. He smiled and popped the fingers in his mouth, sucking off the cum in a slow motion. Then, he leaned in to capture Lan Wangji in a deep kiss.

Lan Wangji didn’t even open his eyes when he was kissed, he just weakly returned it as best he could while still floating high in the clouds. 

It was about a minute before he could form any full thought. “That was good,” he mumbled.

“I agree. I love making you cum…” Wei Wuxian said. He looked Lan Wangji over, taking in his quivering form. “If I could spend my whole life being a vessel for your orgasms, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

A warm, tingling feeling settled in Lan Wangji. He found himself smiling and he kept his eyes closed. “You can,” he said. 

When he opened his eyes, his smile faded a little as he was caught up in Wei Wuxian’s beauty, and his expression turned lovestruck. He reached up to cup his face and rub his thumb over his cheek, while taking his leg off Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and straightening out his body.

Wei Wuxian chuckled softly. He peeled himself reluctantly away from Lan Wangji’s body, his own skin covered in sweat. He needed some air to breathe, so he rolled onto the blankets next to his partner. As soon as his ass hit the blanket, he let out a small, indignant squeak. Right, the dildo was still inside him.

Lan Wangji was still reeling, but that sound promptly snapped him out of it. He propped himself up and looked at Wei Wuxian for signs of pain. “Wei Ying?” He asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Hahaha, I’m fine, I’m fine!” Wei Wuxian immediately replied. He rolled onto his side, facing Lan Wangji, his cheeks burning. “I just… I uh… I forgot that… the toy, it’s still…”

Lan Wangji sighed with relief and calmed his racing heart. He turned toward Wei Wuxian and scooted close before he reached around him and found the dildo. He pulled it out, and Zhushou slid over to wrap around his wrist instead. 

He pressed into Wei Wuxian and snuggled into his arms, feeling so satisfied. “I love you,” he whispered. Then he felt a bit nervous; Wei Wuxian hadn’t reacted well the last time he’d said he  _ thought _ he loved him. That had just slipped out.

Wei Wuxian let out a deep breath when the dildo was pulled out. He settled easily in Lan Wangji’s embrace and felt his heart flutter when Lan Wangji confessed his love for him again.

Did he love Lan Wangji? He certainly loved a lot of things about him: His hair, his good nature, how he treated A-Yuan so well, the way his lips quirked just a little when he was teasing him, and obviously his magnificent cock and tight ass. Most of all, he loved…  _ him. _

“I…” He began. His hands felt clammy. Why was he so nervous about this? Lan Wangji had no problem saying it. Could he feel how fast his heart was beating? “I think I… I love you.”

Lan Wangji did feel Wei Wuxian’s racing heart and he was about to assume the worst until Wei Wuxian finished his sentence.

He wasn’t prepared for how that would affect him. Wei Wuxian loved him too? He really loved him? His eyes widened and were suddenly filled with hot tears that soon fell onto Wei Wuxian’s neck in big, hot droplets. He felt so full of warmth and light it was as if he were ascending to the heavens right then. He wrapped an arm around Wei Wuxian and buried into him even more, not knowing what to do with the smile that took over his features.

“Ah! L-Lan Zhan! Don’t cry! Please, don’t cry!” Wei Wuxian babbled. He did his best to rub Lan Wangji’s back in hopes it might make him stop shaking so much. “Did I say something wrong? I-I mean it, you know! I’m not pulling your leg! Y-You said it first, shouldn’t you be happy? I love you! I fancy you! I really, really like you and I want to sleep with you every day!”

If Wei Wuxian was trying to get him to stop crying, it wasn’t working. His shoulders shook as he was overcome with emotion. He gripped Wei Wuxian in an iron grip while he let himself cry for a moment. When he was finally able to control himself, he rubbed the back of one hand over his face and then pulled away to look at Wei Wuxian. His cheeks were hurting from how much he smiled. “I am the same,” he said, his voice thick.

To see Lan Wangji smile that openly made Wei Wuxian melt. He could feel his own tears bubbling in his eyes. How had they gotten like this?

“L-Lan Zhan, look what you’re making me do!” He whined, rubbing at his damp eyes.

A wet laugh escaped Lan Wangji and he leaned in, making his best attempt to kiss Wei Wuxian through the smile that just wouldn’t go away. He then went back to hugging him and burying his face in his neck. “Wei Ying,” he said, his voice still thick.

Wei Wuxian sniffled and wrapped his arms tight around Lan Wangji, squeezing him. He cried a little into his hair before he finally settled down. If things really did fix themselves with the refugees, if he really could become Lan Wangji’s consort and live in the palace… life could not get more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Secretly Horny Prince:** Also just so u know lwj was this close to be like “I’m going to marry you I don’t care if no one recognizes it” but I was like buddy take it a little slower, you got time
> 
> 4:20 PM (i had to keep the timestamp lmao) **Equally Horny Criminal:** wwx conquers the hurdle of "yes i love lan zhan" and lwj is there like **im gonna marry him**


	22. Unwelcome Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together now: Jo, go write that paper that's due tomorrow!!!

Lan Wangji wasn’t able to let go for a little while after that. He held Wei Wuxian and enjoyed his warmth until he was sure it was almost noon. He removed the sound barrier and the inedia spell (which made his stomach immediately start growling) and started getting ready for the day. 

After he was relatively clean and everything else taken care of, including getting some snacks, he went to the infirmary to check up on the few refugees who were still sick. It took about half an hour to relieve them and help them sleep again, then he left and went to find A-Yuan. 

The child was playing with some other children, so Lan Wangji sat down near them and crafted a baby rabbit at his feet with illusion magic, wondering when any of the children would notice.

A-Yuan had always been an observant and intuitive child. Even so, Richie was still firmly tucked under his arm as he played. He was briefly distracted when he saw Lan Wangji approach but playing mattered more to him at the present moment than cuddling with him. That was at least, until he saw the little bunny by his feet.

“Bunny!” He gasped, looking down with wide eyes. He was careful not to run too fast in fear of frightening the animal, so he approached slowly and bent down towards it to get a better look. The other children seemed to look his way too, but weren’t brave enough to approach like A-Yuan did.

Lan Wangji’s heart swelled at the sight of Wen Yuan being so considerate of the imaginary rabbit. He really was good with animals, then. He would do well with a dog.

“It is not real,” Lan Wangji said. His illusions were not perfect like his master’s, it was easy to tell that they were fake the more one looked at them. They worked well with things the seer feared, since fear dampens critical thinking and close examination. 

“I have the real one at my home,” Lan Wangji continued. He made another rabbit, this one older. “This is its mother.”

He looked at the child for a moment and asked, “Do you like all animals?”

A-Yuan nodded with a big smile on his face. He looked up at Lan Wangji. “I like animals… Can I see your bunny?”

The idea of going home with Lan Wangji sounded nice.

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened. “They are far away,” he said, “How would you like an animal of your own?”

“Yes please!” A-Yuan exclaimed with a big smile on his face. He bounced a little on his toes, imagining a little animal of his own. Was Lan Wangji going to give him one? How would he take care of it?

Lan Wangji leaned forward conspiratorially. “If I bring you your own animal baby,” he said, “will you take care of it and love it?”

A-Yuan couldn’t nod quicker. He beamed at him, eyes twinkling. His own cute little fluffy animal! What kind of animal would it be?

“Do you promise?” Lan Wangji asked. “Pets are a big responsibility. They need their owners to take care of them or else they’ll get sick or die.”

"I promise! I'll do my best!" A-Yuan said, more eager than ever. He would make sure that the animal was well taken care of. "What kind of animal is it?"

Lan Wangji loved how excited A-Yuan was. He was sure the dog would be in good hands. As for whether to tell him what it was… it wouldn’t hurt. 

He looked at his lap and dispelled the bunnies, then imagined the puppy. She was a little bigger than the last time Wei Wuxian saw her, but still pretty chubby and clumsy. He projected the image onto his lap, making her do the little howl she loved to do so much. He had been keeping the puppy with him during his free time and had grown quite fond of her. 

“She will be bigger when you see her,” he said.

It seemed almost impossible for A-Yuan to get even more excited but his eyes brightened even more. He looked down at the puppy with a gasp and then up at Lan Wangji.

“Doggy!” He cried. Then, his posture weakened. “Gege doesn’t like doggies…”

Lan Wangji hummed. He was a considerate child. “Then you should ask him for permission first,” he said.

A-Yuan pouted, his whole bright atmosphere fading away.

“What if he says no?” He asked.

“If he says no then we should respect that,” Lan Wangji said, “I will still bring her with me when I come to visit.”

A-Yuan nodded, unwilling to argue about it. He understood that it was important to consider Wei Wuxian’s feelings. If he really didn’t want him to have a dog, then he supposed he wouldn’t, even if he wanted to.

Feeling a little disheartened, A-Yuan padded over to Lan Wangji and held out his arm that wasn’t holding Richie, trying to show him that he wanted to be held.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and dispelled the puppy illusion before he reached down help him into his lap.

“Do you want to learn how to play the guqin?” He asked.

“What’s a guqin?” A-Yuan asked, looking up at Lan Wangji. He was happy to snuggle into his arms, Richie close to his chest.

Lan Wangji didn’t answer. He reached into his bag and pulled out the wooden pendant, then summoned Wangji in his and A-Yuan’s lap.

A-Yuan made an “oooh” noise as he saw the instrument. He reached out to touch one of the strings but hesitated. He looked up at Lan Wangji for permission.

Lan Wangji put a hand above the strings in proper posture and plucked one of them. “See how I have my hand?” He said gently, “Try to copy it.”

A-Yuan’s eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, trying to copy whatever Lan Wangji was doing.

Lan Wangji nodded and hummed his approval, then carefully shaped A-Yuan’s hand a little bit to the correct posture. He then plucked another string and waited for him to copy it, then another. He moved his left hand to the end of the instrument and pressed down on the strings and motioned for A-Yuan to pluck various strings to create a melody.

A-Yuan watched with intense eyes, following each of his movements and then doing his best to mimic. When a sound came out of it, he lit up with delight.

Lan Wangji finished the melody and then took his hands away. “Try it,” he said, “Press on a string with one hand, pluck the same string with the other hand.”

It seemed simple enough. A-Yuan put one of his hands on a string and took a few goes to properly pluck the same string and make a sound with it. Once the sound reverberated around them, A-Yuan couldn't help but giggle and then do it again.

Lan Wangji watched passively while A-Yuan played, wanting to let him explore on his own. He wondered if he should bring some sort of simple instrument eventually... Even if it wasn’t the guqin, any interaction with making music was beneficial. His uncle gave him and Lan Xichen instruments as soon as they could grab hold of mallets as infants. When Lan Wangji had children of his own, he would do the same.

“Look,” Lan Wangji said. He pushed a finger down on a string and then plucked with another, then drew the first along the string to make the pitch slide upwards.

"Whoa..." A-Yuan gasped, watching in amazement. When Lan Wangji pulled his hand away, he made an attempt to copy him. It was a little difficult for his small hands but he was doing better than either of them could have thought.

Lan Wangji smiled a little under his mask. The innocent wonder was too cute. He was surprised at how quickly A-Yuan could copy him and he hummed. “Very good,” he said. “Do you know what harmony is?”

A-Yuan shook his head. It was a word he'd never heard before, that much was for sure. He could deduce that it must have something to do with music though. Mostly though, he just couldn't stop grinning at Lan Wangji's praise. He wanted to impress him.

“When you make a sound like this on an instrument,” Lan Wangji said while plucking a string, “that is called a note. When two or more notes are played at the same time and it creates a pleasing sound, that is harmony.” He demonstrated, then took his hand away so A-Yuan could try.

This was getting a little complicated for A-Yuan but he nodded anyway. It took a few tries before he even remotely got the hang of what he was supposed to be doing.

Lan Wangji hummed. “Good,” he said, “That is the basics of playing the guqin.”

He let A-Yuan play some more before he asked, “Do you like playing music?”

A-Yuan nodded with a smile. He liked hearing the guqin, it made a delightful noise, one that helped him fall asleep. He thought he would enjoy making such pretty noises.

"I do as well," Lan Wangji said. He felt excited at the prospect of being able to teach A-Yuan how to play the guqin in the future. He would give him his very own small one. Lan Qiren would probably allow him to do the teaching since he had already achieved mastery over the instrument. He glanced around, wondering where Wei Wuxian was and wanting to tell him about it.

His bright expression dampened when he saw a couple refugees glancing in his direction with worried looks. They were looking between him and something else that he couldn't see past the makeshift buildings, something toward the front of the camp. "A-Yuan," he said as he dispelled Wangji back into its pendant, "Go back to your friends." He carefully set the boy down and stood up to make his way to the front and see what was happening. 

A-Yuan nodded and scampered back to his friends, the group of them huddling up and finding somewhere else to play now that they had noticed the commotion. They had always been taught to get out of the way in situations like this. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the civilians from the nearby town had come to stir trouble in the camp.

It looked like a man approaching on horseback. He had something in his hand. A club? It was hard to tell. Lan Wangji put his gloves back on as he walked forward. It didn't look like this man had any good intentions.

The man on horseback pulled up in a rush, the horse neighing loudly as it skidded to a stop. The man looked around with narrowed eyes, taking in the sight of all the refugees and then spitting on the ground. 

“Who runs this place, huh?” He yelled. He drummed his bat on his shoulder. “Who’s responsible for this mess? Anyone gonna own up? Who can be blamed for you fucking Wen dogs not being dead in a gutter already?”

“Can I help you?”

Wei Wuxian had noticed the commotion almost immediately. He had been hesitant to come out from the shadows but as soon as he skidded to a halt and opened his foul mouth, he knew he couldn’t let this man harass his people. He looked up at him and smiled, it was what he did best, putting on a carefree front in the face of the danger.

“Wei fucking Wuxian.” The man hopped down from his horse and twirled his bat in his hand. He stared directly at Wei Wuxian now with a sneer as he approached him, heavy footsteps scraping the dirt below. He was a fair bit taller than Wei Wuxian, broad, definitely used to some kind of physical work. “I should’ve known it would be someone like you looking after the dregs of society. Why don’t you crawl back in the hole where you came from? The Jiang family kicking you out after you led them to their deaths not enough for you?”

That stung. Wei Wuxian reflexively winced at the words but didn’t drop his smile.

“These are innocent people,” he said. “They haven’t done anything wrong.”

“They’re Wens! They’re war criminals, or have you forgotten what they did to the world? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?” The man replied.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little as the man pointed his bat towards him and poked his chest with the end. He put his hand on the bat and slowly pushed it down and away from his body. “Because my friend, that would be murder and you’d be on the chopping block just like that. As much as you may hate the Wens, it doesn’t justify killing me. So, get out of here like a good boy, okay?”

That only seemed to anger the man more. He swung out before Wei Wuxian could stop him, punching him in the nose. Wei Wuxian recoiled, clearly not expecting him to lash out so suddenly or quickly. He stumbled back into Wen Ning’s arms, who caught him and helped him back to his feet. His nose poured with his blood but he could only wipe it with the back of his hand.

Lan Wangji had been watching passively for a while. He knew he couldn’t do anything rash, and he couldn’t use magic. It would be obvious he wasn’t a Wen even if he did since his energy came off as blue rather than red, but it was better to be safe. He didn’t look like a Wen either, since he was obviously wealthy.

It was hard to watch as the man punched Wei Wuxian, but he controlled himself. Staying calm in confrontations was usually natural to him, but not when his loved ones were involved. He couldn’t help but take a few subtle steps toward them, gliding over from the side.

“What? Not going to fight back?” The man said.

Wei Wuxian knew he couldn’t. He didn’t need any more trouble and he didn’t need the spotlight on the refugees. So, he shook his head and opened his mouth again.

“No, unlike you, I don’t solve my problems with violence,” he said.

“Wei-gongzi…” Wen Ning said in a worried whisper. 

The man grit his teeth and prepared to hit Wei Wuxian again. “Why you…!”

Lan Wangji considered that to be enough to deserve what was coming. He grabbed the man’s arm and yanked him around at the same time as his other hand grabbed the bat and struck the pommel at the man’s nose. He did it gently; not enough to break it or even do as much damage as Wei Wuxian had gotten, but enough to sting. 

Now that he was up close, he noticed that the other was taller than him and bigger as well. It wasn’t anything Lan Wangji wasn’t experienced with, but bigger men tended to underestimate him and that spelled trouble in a situation like this.

“Go away or the next one won’t be so nice,” he said.

“How dare you!” The man exclaimed, attempting to wrench himself out of Lan Wangji’s grip but obviously struggling. Lan Wangji was a lot stronger than he looked. 

He looked humiliated, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Eventually, he managed to yank himself out of Lan Wangji’s grip and stumbled back. He clambered onto his horse and pointed a finger at Lan Wangji.

“You won’t be seeing the last of us! There’s more who want you out!” He yelled. “The King will hear that you assaulted me!”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back a laugh even as Wen Ning ushered him towards Wen Qing’s tent. As he was walking, he heard the galloping steps of the man’s horse fading into the distance.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes. That man had been more melodramatic than he’d expected. He wanted to chase after him and ask him what he meant and perhaps put a little fear of the heavens in him, but he was insistent on fleeing as quickly as he could. If he had just gotten his name...

Well, if he really did request to present to Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji would learn his name and where he lived. Or maybe he could just go ask around the nearest town. Enough gold will loosen any lips. 

He stood there for a moment and contemplated before he turned and went to find Wei Wuxian, trying to get a hold of the violent fantasies going through his head. He went to the infirmary first, assuming he would have gone there to get his nose fixed.

“Sit still!”

“I can’t, it hurts!”

“Do you want me to fix your nose or not? It’s broken, I have to set it.”

Wei Wuxian whined loudly, holding a cloth to his bloody nose. Wen Qing sat in front of him, reaching out to grip his nose. She scowled at him, trying to stop him from fidgeting with her other hand.

“I’m going to count down now, okay? On three,” she said.

Reluctantly, Wei Wuxian nodded. “Okay.”

“One… Two…”

Crack!

“Ow! You said on three!”

“I lied.”

Wei Wuxian huffed and pulled the cloth away from his nose. It had stopped bleeding now and Wen Qing had managed to set his nose back in place. It was then that he noticed Lan Wangji’s presence in the doorway.

Lan Wangji sighed. He felt guilty, but he knew he couldn’t have done anything sooner than he did. Still, he went over to him. Once he got close he tugged down his mask to kiss Wei Wuxian’s forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I did not want to cause a scene without prompting.”

Wei Wuxian sighed and leaned into Lan Wangji’s touch. He smiled up at him, happy just to see him. “You did fine. Better it be you than anyone else. I really wanted to knock that guy out but… you know I can’t do that. It’ll only bring more fire down on everyone else."

Lan Wangji hummed. “I think he assumed I was a Wen,” he said, “I do not know how.” Maybe he was just saying that to have an excuse to hate him?

He pulled his mask back up and took off a glove to put it on Wei Wuxian’s nose. He sped up the healing and eased some of the swelling before he put his glove back on. “I wish I hadn’t been so gentle to him,” he admitted guiltily.

“Thank you, thank you…” Wei Wuxian mumbled as Lan Wangji used some of his healing magic on his nose. He glared at Wen Qing out of the corner of his eye. “At least someone’s soft with me.”

Wen Qing rolled her eyes. “You’re such a brat.”

“Am not.”

“I’ll leave you to your boyfriend so you can be mushy and gross together. Come on, Wen Ning.”

Wen Ning who had been stood by Wei Wuxian’s side nodded and followed his sister out of the infirmary, leaving Wei Wuxian there alone with Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji sat down next to Wei Wuxian and wrapped his arms around him and sighed. “Are you okay?” He asked.

"Yeah." Wei Wuxian said, leaning into his arms. He tucked himself under his chin and sighed. "It wasn't that bad. I've had worse."

Lan Wangji hummed. “Okay,” he said. He rubbed Wei Wuxian’s back and sighed again. He didn’t like the idea of that man coming back, and he didn’t want to leave the camp knowing he probably would.

“I taught A-Yuan how to play the guqin,” he said after a moment. “He learns quickly.”

"Yeah, he's a smart boy." Wei Wuxian replied, laughing a little. He nuzzled up against Lan Wangji, imagining A-Yuan's little fingers on the guqin. He would look so cute, he wished he could've seen it. "I'm sure he'll have all the time in the world to properly learn when we move into the Palace."

“Mn.” Lan Wangji recalled how excited the child had been to learn, and hoped that he would still feel that way in the future. He remembered the conversation they had had before and he said, “I told him that I will get him a puppy. But he has to ask you for permission first.”

“I already spoke to Wen Ning about it after our conversation at the Palace. He agreed to help A-Yuan with it, so…” Wei Wuxian sighed. “I suppose all that’s left is for A-Yuan to ask. I admit, I’m still not totally on board with the idea but I think it’d teach A-Yuan some good responsibility.”

Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Wuxian in his arms. “If it becomes a problem I can take it back,” he said, “I think A-Yuan would understand.”

“…Yeah.” Wei Wuxian said softly. He smiled down at the floor and then up at Lan Wangji. He turned and cupped his cheeks, tugging down his mask to pull him into a gentle kiss. 

By the time Wei Wuxian emerged from the infirmary, A-Yuan was already bouncing at his heels. At first he expressed concern for his gege as he was tugged into his arms, but all of that quickly faded away as soon as Wei Wuxian rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. It didn’t take A-Yuan long to move things to a more pressing issue.

“Gege…” He said.

“Hmm?”

“Brother Rich said I could have a doggy…”

“Did he now?”

“Is it okay?”

Wei Wuxian smiled fondly at him. He was so polite and well-mannered. He brushed a strand of A-Yuan’s hair back and tucked it behind his little ear. “You know it’s a big responsibility. You’ll have to feed it and look after it.”

“Mhm.” A-Yuan nodded.

“But Wen Ning will help you.” Wei Wuxian said.

He could see the cogs turning in A-Yuan’s mind. Soon after, his eyes brightened and he barrelled his body towards Wei Wuxian, giggling all the while. “Thank you gege!”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but chuckle.

Lan Wangji was proud of A-Yuan. He was a filial child. “I will bring her next month,” he said to A-Yuan, “Be thinking of a name before then.”

He wondered if A-Yuan would want to bring the dog into the palace with him. She would do well for the refugees if she learned how to assist with hunting, which he was already working on even at her young age. Perhaps he would be okay with seeing her every now and then. Lan Wangji wouldn’t mind giving Xiong to the boy to sleep with at night; he wouldn’t need the dog’s company after Wei Wuxian was warming his bed, and it would be less stressful for Wei Wuxian too.

A-Yuan nodded as he was lifted into Wei Wuxian’s arms. He would have plenty of time to think of the perfect name for the little puppy. In the meantime, he cuddled up to Wei Wuxian even as he looked at Lan Wangji. An arm extended out to reach for him too and Wei Wuxian smiled as he shuffled closer to Lan Wangji, letting A-Yuan hug both of them.

Lan Wangji tugged down his mask to kiss A-Yuan’s forehead before he pulled it back up.


	23. Preparing For The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have officially copied all of THT into google docs!! Part one is about to end. After the duel, it will become part 2, which will last maybe 90k words. Part 3 (aka The Baby Saga) is about 50k words.
> 
> Also, go ahead and subscribe to the series if you wanna read the extra I’m going to be posting after the duel chapter ;)
> 
> (We got a complaint about how most of this story is porn and I’m SO excited to announce that there is more porn in this chapter!)

He tried not to think about that citizen for the rest of his stay. He found things to do in the camp and taught A-Yuan some easy songs on the guqin. He cherished every moment he and Wei Wuxian spent that evening and once again memorized the feeling of his warm body against his own. He ended up staying awake a lot longer than usual, possibly because he slept in so late that morning.

It took all of Lan Wangji’s willpower not to hunt down that citizen as he left. He knew it had the chance of making things exponentially worse, so he slowly made his way back to the palace. He remembered the last time he had made this return journey, how panicked he had been. It felt like so long ago, but it was only a month.

The week passed with intense training until two days before the duel, where he was only trained for an hour before resting. He had managed to catch Lan Xichen in a rare peaceful mood and told him about moving the refugees to Ningjing mountain. He was skeptical, but said he would think about it. 

The night before the duel, Lan Wangji was nervous. He wanted a distraction and tried to focus on Wei Wuxian’s arrival that evening. He left Xiong and the cats outside of the room and curled up in his bed with a plushie. He was thankful that he naturally slept at nine, because otherwise he probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all.

The duel had been on Wei Wuxian’s brain ever since Lan Wangji left as well. Though, it was mostly just a countdown before he saw him again. He could hardly bear to be apart from him these days, and the longer they were together, the worse that longing became. It made his chest ache. So, the night before the duel, Wei Wuxian had a skip in his step as he made his way to the Palace and in through the secret entrance like he was used to.

When he encountered a sleeping Lan Wangji, he simply kicked off his shoes and clambered into the bed beside him.

The dip in the bed roused Lan Wangji and he blinked open his eyes in confusion before he remembered. He made a soft noise and rubbed his eyes and scooted toward the warmth. “Wei Ying,” he mumbled.

“Hi baby.” Wei Wuxian cooed in response. He chuckled and then grinned at him, taking his cheeks into his hands. He took a moment just to admire Lan Wangji’s soft features, his long eyelashes shielding golden eyes and a smooth, firm jaw. Truly, he had missed him.

Wei Wuxian’s hands were a little cold but Lan Wangji didn’t mind. He couldn’t help but smile from happiness and relief. It was like all of his anxieties melted away. He reached out and touched Wei Wuxian’s cheek. “Missed you,” he murmured.

“I missed you too. I missed you soooooo much.” Wei Wuxian replied. He leaned in and kissed Lan Wangji making a loud, wet noise as he did. “I was thinking about this ever since you left the camp. I couldn’t wait to be with you again.”

Lan Wangji leaned into the kiss with butterflies in his stomach from the feeling. He didn’t know how to put into words what he felt. It was as though he were whole, like a piece was missing until Wei Wuxian returned. Like Wei Wuxian belonged there. He put an arm around Wei Wuxian and pulled him close and buried his face in his neck and kissed the warm skin there.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back a giggle when Lan Wangji kissed his neck. He was always so sensitive there, a little ticklish too. Even so, he smiled and tilted his head to let him have better access. His hands fumbled with his sash and he slipped out of his outer robes with ease.

Lan Wangji untied Wei Wuxian’s inner robe so he could slip his hand in and slide it over his warm skin, going over his side and up his back. He lay his head back down on the bed and kissed and sucked on Wei Wuxian’s collarbone lazily with his eyes closed. He felt so content now.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian sighed as he felt his fingers touch his warm skin. He knew that he craved the touch of another person, namely Lan Wangji, but he didn’t realise just how badly he needed it until he had his hands on him.

Lan Wangji ran his hand up and down Wei Wuxian’s back and then went over his hip to take hold of his thigh and pull it over his own body. 

“Thank you for coming,” he whispered between kisses to Wei Wuxian’s collarbone. “You make everything better.”

Wei Wuxian was happy to kneel up, his arms caging Lan Wangji in. He leaned in to kiss him again, drawing his chin up to meet his lips. 

“I’m happy to be here too,” he whispered, breath hot against his lips. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Lan Wangji twisted so he could face Wei Wuxian and look for a mark where he’d been sucking on. He loved how easily this spot showed them. 

The question brought him out of it and he sighed and nodded. “Many people will be watching me,” he said.

Wei Wuxian hummed thoughtfully as his response. One of his hands moved to tug at Lan Wangji’s own sash. “It’s a big event, huh? I wish I could keep you all to myself. If I had my way, I’d have you reserved for my eyes only.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I would like that,” he said, and he meant it. Wei Wuxian was really the only person he felt comfortable around, aside from his brother and uncle — and even then he feared judgement from them.

His smile faded. “The Jin royal family will be there,” he said, “They will want me to dance with the princess. And the prince is...” He looked to the side with a troubled expression. “I have told you about him.”

“The asshole you had feelings for.” Wei Wuxian sussed. He didn’t know why he felt a pang of jealousy at the notion of Lan Wangji liking anyone other than him in that way, even though it was completely natural and the two of them would never be together. That said, he was curious to see what this prince looked like, to see if there was a pattern to Lan Wangji’s type.

Lan Wangji frowned and his heart throbbed at the memory. “He did not tell anyone about me,” he said, “It would have been easy to expose me. But I do not trust him.”

He was just waiting for the other prince to use it as blackmail, hold it over his head and threaten to tell everyone his preferences. At this point, Lan Wangji didn’t care anymore. He had a lover of his own and he already accepted that everyone would find out eventually.

He looked back at Wei Wuxian and let those other feelings wash away. He had a man who was even prettier than that prince, someone who was genuine and would not hurt him.

“We’ll just have to get to it before he has the chance to even think about saying anything about you.” Wei Wuxian said. He ran his fingers over Lan Wangji’s exposed skin where he’d tugged his robes to one side. “He can’t use your sexuality against you if you’ve already told the world that you and I are an item.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji lay flat on his back and reached up to curl his hand behind Wei Wuxian’s neck while the other hand pulled the ribbon out of his hair and let it fall down. “I am so happy that I have you,” he said softly.

Wei Wuxian smiled at him. It was softer than his usual look, less energetic and more serene. He looked at Lan Wangji like he held the stars in his eyes, the weight of the world on his shoulders but holding it with an esteemed grace. 

“I would’ve scoffed at the idea of being with someone who was nobility when I was younger. I never thought I could be happy with someone like that. Too many rules, too many responsibilities,” he confessed. He leaned down and kissed Lan Wangji’s jaw. “But I wouldn’t want to be with anybody else now.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and hummed. He felt so lucky that he’d caught Wei Wuxian’s affections. When he met him the second time he kept himself from hoping because it seemed like an impossibility.

“I am impatient to start a life with you,” he said.

“I want it too. I wish we could marry, even if it was just a small wedding. I want to wake up every morning by your side, wrapped up in your arms. I want…” Wei Wuxian said. He took a deep breath. “I want to raise A-Yuan with you… To have a family, to… be happy.”

Lan Wangji opened his eyes and smiled, his eyes bright. “Me too,” he said. 

He thought about it for a second then said, “We can get married. It will not be recognized officially but it will be real for us.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. The idea of marrying Lan Wangji made his heart flutter. They had only known each other for a short time but it felt like a lifetime. “Is that a proposal, Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji frowned. Was that a proposal? It wasn’t the proper way to do it. “No,” he said, “I will... do it properly. The traditional way for the Lan family.” 

Wei Wuxian fanned himself and grinned. “Are you going to court me? Consider me swooning already.”

Courting came with certain things for Lans, a specific set of gifts that held deep metaphorical meanings. This would precede the actual proposal and it is usually done over many months if not a year. But they had all the time in the world to go through the formalities. 

“My ancestors would recognize us,” he said softly. “They banned many things, but not marriage between two men.”

“Life’s so unfair, isn’t it?” Wei Wuxian said. He kissed Lan Wangji again, addicted to the taste of him. “There shouldn’t be anything wrong with the fact that we’re both men. What, suddenly we’re not allowed to love each other and do what other people do just because we can’t have biological children?”

Lan Wangji melted in the kiss and gazed up at Wei Wuxian with lidded eyes. “Common people are preoccupied with lineage,” he said, “and as a royal family we must produce heirs. The Lans used to dedicate themselves to studying magic and achieving inner peace. Having children was not as important.”

It sounded like a lovely life. The Cloud Recesses seemed so mystical in the stories, and they carried a deep sense of awe to this day. Lan Wangji had visited a few times and each time he was struck with the feeling that he was very small in the grand scheme of things, that he was just one life in a world full of lives. It was so much simpler in those times before they had to leave their sanctuary and carry the burden of an entire kingdom.

“There are so many children in the world that need homes, need families because they’ve lost theirs, be it by tragedy or unforeseen circumstances.” Wei Wuxian replied. He caressed Lan Wangji’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip. “Why should it matter if they’re not born of us? We could still have as many children as we want.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I would like that,” he said, “I want many children.”

His smile faded as a thought occurred to him. “A-Yuan will be the first Lan who is not a descendant,” he said. “His magic is not the same. He can still be taught, but it will look different.”

It didn’t really matter if the magic looked more blue or red. But he hoped that the child wouldn’t be disheartened by it.

If anyone could adapt to being different, it was A-Yuan. Wei Wuxian had no doubts that he would not feel bad about his lineage, even despite the stigma. 

“It’ll be okay. Though, sometimes I am a little sad that we can’t have our own biological kids. I mean, all your beauty is going to waste.” Wei Wuxian teased.

Lan Wangji looked to the side. “That is another issue,” he said, “We would need to... use a surrogate. To have an heir.”

The idea of a surrogate made Wei Wuxian’s stomach turn a little. He didn’t like the idea of Lan Wangji having to be intimate with anybody else. Though he would love the child all the same, he didn’t want Lan Wangji to have to go through that process with someone else just as much as he didn’t like the thought of it.

“Well… it’s far away yet.” Wei Wuxian said. He made an attempt to lighten the mood with a joke. “Maybe the gods will come down and bless you with the ability to suddenly impregnate men.”

Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Wuxian and smiled a little at the joke. He couldn’t help but return his own. “I will make a shrine to the crown prince of Xian Le and pray every day.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. He peppered kisses down Lan Wangji’s jaw and then his neck, nipping ever so slightly but not hard enough to leave a mark. His hands skimmed his body, pulling apart each piece of his robes until he was completely undressed. He squeezed his thigh with another small chuckle.

“We’ll be blessed with plenty of children one way or another,” he said.

Lan Wangji helped undress himself. He had been scrubbed hard in the bath earlier before his usual treatment, so his skin felt particularly soft. He shivered a little in the open air and under Wei Wuxian’s gaze.

“You’re so beautiful, you know?” Wei Wuxian sighed. His hands were running all over Lan Wangji’s exposed skin. “The most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. I don’t know how I can cope, honestly.”

Lan Wangji shifted and arched his back a little into Wei Wuxian’s hands, nearly preening in the praise. He brought his hands up to grip the pillow above his head while he watched Wei Wuxian touch him. 

“Just for you,” he said.

“Yeah…” Wei Wuxian said with a breathy tone. He shifted to press up against Lan Wangji’s ass. He was already half-hard at seeing him naked underneath him. Truly, he had missed him in more ways than one. “Just for me.”

The feeling of something hard against his ass had Lan Wangji sucking in a breath. Heat built up in his body and he licked his lips. He pressed back against it automatically, chasing the close contact.

“I’m sure I know the answer. I’m sure I don’t have to ask. But, I like hearing you say it.” Wei Wuxian began. He grabbed a handful of Lan Wangji’s ass and squeezed, slowly grinding his clothed cock through the crack. “Lan Zhan, may I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji breathed out. He felt himself getting hard. This had been one of those nights he hadn’t pleasured himself, but he knew it wouldn’t take long to prepare, maybe less than a minute. He turned to lean over his bed and get the bottle from inside the bedside table and then lay back. Without thinking he wet two fingers and reached down to put them inside, relaxing his muscles as he slid them in all the way.

Wei Wuxian licked his lips as he watched Lan Wangji’s fingers easily slide in. He fumbled to pull off the rest of his inner robes and toss them aside. He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it a few times as his eyes focused on Lan Wangji pleasuring himself and feeling his cock fully harden in his palm.

Lan Wangji’s eyes darkened with desire at the sight of Wei Wuxian’s cock. He swallowed as he started salivating and moved his fingers in and out a few times. Then he spread them apart and slowly stretched himself open, keeping his eyes on the prize the whole time.

Half a minute passed and Lan Wangji pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers on his thigh before handing Wei Wuxian the bottle.

An idea barely passed through his mind before he was already calling Zhushou to him. He reached up and took the pillow behind him and shoved it aside, then let his hands fall beside his head. Zhushou loosely wrapped around one hand, then snaked through the silver vines that lay in front of the headboard of the bed. It came out the other side and then wrapped around his other hand. It would keep him from turning over, which he might be inclined to do in the heat of the moment. He liked the restriction.

“Ah, so pretty spread out for me…” Wei Wuxian praised as his gaze travelled up Lan Wangji’s arms to where he had tied himself. If this was a hot day, Lan Wangji was a tall glass of ice cold water. Just how had he gotten so lucky anyway? He leaned in, caging Lan Wangji with his forearms on the bed, pausing only briefly to slick his cock with the oil and press up against Lan Wangji’s hole. He slid in just as easy as the fingers had, but Wei Wuxian let out a long moan as he felt that familiar warmth encompass his cock.

Lan Wangji’s instinct was to turn over and hide in his arms, but when he tried Zhushou kept him in place. It felt odd in this position with his legs closed, but it thrilled him somehow. He breathed heavily as Wei Wuxian entered him, filling him up. He had missed this too much. He had come to the conclusion that he needed Wei Wuxian’s cock at least once a day, in his ass or in his mouth didn’t matter.

“I love being inside you.” Wei Wuxian continued to ramble. He pushed deeper in until he was finally seated all the way inside Lan Wangji. He buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck, mouthing over the skin there. “So hot around me… Feels very good…”

Lan Wangji arched up into Wei Wuxian, using his body to beg him for more. “Wei Ying, please,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian kissed the bottom of his jaw and slowly began to move in earnest. His thrusts were slow and deep, rocking up into Lan Wangji with every drop of love and passion he had buried in himself. 

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled against his skin.

Lan Wangji let out a soft and breathy moan as Wei Wuxian started moving. The brush against his prostate had a tingling feeling build up slowly inside him, too subtle to satisfy.

Those words of comfort made his body weak and he tilted his head back. He didn’t know  _ why _ he loved being nurtured in such a way, but it made him feel like jelly.

Wei Wuxian didn’t hesitate to lean his body weight on Lan Wangji as his thrusts picked up just a little. By resting on him, he could better use one of his hands to reach up and pinch Lan Wangji’s nipples while still thrusting into him. 

“Lan Zhan…” he mumbled. He rubbed the hardening nub with his thumb. “Your body is so perfect, I really can’t get enough.”

Lan Wangji’s body jerked at the pinch and he held back an undignified sound. “Gentle,” he said.

“Ah, I’ll be careful with you.” Wei Wuxian said, choosing to rub at his nipples a little softer, in a slow sensual movement. His fingers also skimmed down his abdomen, stroking the smooth skin. “After all, I love you, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji shivered from the soft touches.  _ Gods _ , he couldn’t handle those words. They filled him with so much emotion, and paired with the way his body was already lit up with sensation, he felt his eyes well up with tears. Wei Wuxian loved him, and they were going to get married someday. He had found his special person, the one he couldn’t live without anymore. 

“Wei Ying,” he whispered as a tear fell, “I love you.”

The tears coming down Lan Wangji’s face made Wei Wuxian emotional. He kissed them away and slid a hand along his thigh, squeezing the tender flesh gently before reaching around to grasp Lan Wangji’s cock.

“Mmm… I love you so much,” he whispered. “You’re wonderful in every way, Lan Zhan, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Lan Wangji made a soft noise under his breath when Wei Wuxian touched him and tingling pleasure bloomed inside him. He wanted to reach up and hold Wei Wuxian’s head, but the wire around his wrists stopped him. 

He wanted to stay this way forever with Wei Wuxian inside him and around him like this. The first time they had been together, Lan Wangji felt nervous from the new situation and being so exposed and vulnerable in front of someone else, even if it also felt natural. But now his nerves were gone and he felt completely at ease, even with his hands tied and holding him open. He belonged there.

Wei Wuxian moaned into his skin as his thrusts lost some of their rhythm. He jerked Lan Wangji’s cock in time, his breath heavy. He kept peppering kisses all over him as he neared his peak.

“Are you going to cum soon, Lan Zhan?” He asked. “I want you to cum for me.”

The pressure quickly built up when Wei Wuxian stroked him faster and Lan Wangji bit his lip. Short, quiet moans were forced out of his mouth and his body jerked as he got closer. He closed his eyes as he rode the pleasure, willing himself to the edge, to answer Wei Wuxian’s request.

Then ecstasy washed over him and he was suddenly up in the clouds, his back arching as he came. He was silent and his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open, totally engrossed in bliss.

Lan Wangji had tightened around him when he came and Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back another long moan. He gave a few more deep thrusts, fucking Lan Wangji through his orgasm, before he met his own peak with a cry of Lan Wangji’s name. He came deep inside him before completely flopping on top of him and panting.

A powerful shiver ran through Lan Wangji at the feeling of Wei Wuxian’s cum inside him and he whimpered quietly through it. He released Zhushou and immediately slid one hand through Wei Wuxian’s hair to cradle his head and the other ran down his back. He moved straightened his legs out so he could lay flat on his back underneath him. “That was good,” he murmured when his breathing was evening out.

Wei Wuxian nuzzled against him. He was content and warm here, laying on top of Lan Wangji. He let out a long sigh and made a home against the crook of his neck.

“It was, wasn’t it?” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed and gave Wei Wuxian a squeeze. “I look forward to the time I can hold you in my arms every night,” he said softly, “Patience is one of the many Lan values you have made me challenge.”

“One day, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian assured him. He didn’t know how soon it would be, it really all depended on what life threw their way, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too far away.

“Mmm, I will wait.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and rubbed Wei Wuxian’s back. He needed to sleep soon, since he had a big performance the next day. He turned to kiss Wei Wuxian’s cheek and then pulled the blankets all the way over them and settled down. “See you in the morning, Wei Ying,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian hummed appreciatively as the covers were pulled over them. There wasn’t a comfier spot in the world than laying on top of Lan Wangji. He nuzzled against his skin again and closed his eyes. 

“Good night,” he whispered.

  
  


Lan Wangji woke up to a knock on the door and a servant asking for his breakfast request.

He shifted and kissed Wei Wuxian a few times before gently rolling over and slipping out of bed, trying to keep the cum from sliding out of him but failing. He put his pajamas back on and went to ask for a large breakfast to be brought to his room. After that, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He brought a damp and hot washcloth to the bed and gently wiped Wei Wuxian’s face before kissing him again. “Good morning,” he said softly.

Wei Wuxian grumbled a little when Lan Wangji moved from under him. His eyes only fluttered open when he felt the washcloth touch his face. Seeing Lan Wangji before him in the morning light had to be the best sight in the world and he smiled.

“It is a very good morning when you’re here,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart fluttered when he saw that smile. “Me too,” he said before kissing him gently and going to put the cloth back. He returned and climbed back into bed and cuddled up with him.

“I am glad you are here with me,” he said, “I will feel better knowing you will be at the duel.”

“You must be nervous.” Wei Wuxian replied. He put a hand on Lan Wangji’s chest and drew small shapes with his finger. “I’m more upset that you had to put clothes on this morning though. I like seeing you naked.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “You can do that tonight after the banquet,” he said, “I can come back here or buy a room at an inn. I will not stay at the banquet very long.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and then swung a leg over him so he straddled Lan Wangji’s form. He leaned down to kiss him, cupping his cheeks as he did. 

“I’ll make sure to ravish you,” he said.

Lan Wangji rolled to his back and reached up to run his hands over Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoulders. “Thank you,” he said.

A servant knocked on the door then. They must have been prepared to make a fast breakfast this morning, he thought. He sat up and kissed Wei Wuxian’s jaw before slipping out from under him and casting an invisibility spell before going to open the door.

“Big day today!” The servant said as he prepared his breakfast table. “All of us are so excited, Your Highness, we are so grateful for your invitation to watch the duel today! What an honor!”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji waited patiently until the table was set and the servant left, then he dismissed the spell and sat down at the table to wait for Wei Wuxian to get ready and join him. He had ham, eggs and rice with bowls of various fruits and some cucumbers. He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped on it quietly.

Wei Wuxian was reluctant to get dressed but he did so with a grumble. He pulled on his clothes from last night and joined Lan Wangji at the breakfast table. At least the food was good. He always looked forward to eating here. 

“Everyone seems excited for you,” he mused as he took a mouthful of food. “But it’s okay because I’ll be there, right?”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “Yes,” he said, “One day you can come to the banquets too. I am expected to perform there as well. It is easier to do it when you are there.”

“When everyone acknowledges me as your lover, right?” Wei Wuxian said. He was excited for the day that happened, he had to admit.

“Sooner than that,” Lan Wangji said, “As soon as I name you my consort, you can go anywhere with me. It does not matter what anyone else says.”

"As soon as you name me your consort, I'm going to start behaving like your lover in front of everyone so it may as well be the same thing." Wei Wuxian said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't think he'd ever be able to hold himself back when he was around Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji eyed Wei Wuxian. If he really did act that way, it might not end up well for him if he got under everyone’s skin. But perhaps Lan Wangji would just need to keep him close all the time to make sure nothing happened...

“Don’t be shameless,” he said before he turned back to his plate.

That made Wei Wuxian laugh. "Is it such a bad thing? Of course I'm not ashamed of us, I don't care what anyone thinks. Our love for each other isn't wrong. So what if I want to hold your hand all the time? Or were you thinking something more scandalous?"

Lan Wangji frowned and looked away, embarrassed. Of course he had to turn it around on him, right after he told him not to be shameless. “Ridiculous,” he said.

"Ah, you were! Lan Wangji!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed with a fake, loud gasp. He cackled again, slapping his hand on his thigh. "Who knew you were such a pervert? What were you thinking, hm? Ravishing me in some public place? Having to silence me because I can't hold back my moans? Ah, or maybe me defiling the second Prince somewhere close enough to hear but not see."

Lan Wangji glared at Wei Wuxian. “You would,” he said, “You made me have to promise Wen Qing we would be quiet. I did not do anything.”

Wei Wuxian sat back in his chair with a bemused expression. "I didn't make you do anything. Wen Qing asked you that. Besides, I'm not talking about at the camp."

“Would not put it past you,” Lan Wangji said quietly. He put some fruit on his plate and picked through it.

Wei Wuxian watched him nibble at his food for a moment before deciding to continue eating. "How surprised do you think everyone would be if I ran out there after the duel you will most definitely win and just kissed you?"

Lan Wangji finished chewing his food while he imagined that scenario. Everyone would be shocked to say the least. “Very,” he said, “If you managed to make it to me. I would have to save you from imprisonment afterward.”

Wei Wuxian snorted with amusement. "What would they arrest me for? Assaulting you? Indecent behaviour? Ah, you'd like to see me in cuffs though wouldn't you? After all, you drew that delightful picture of me all tied up in ribbons."

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath. “Not in public,” he said seriously, “I don’t want anyone else looking at you like that.”

"I did say you could do what you wanted to me... and I suppose to expect you to tie me up next time I came to the Palace. Ah, guess that's something for you to look forward to when it's over, huh?" Wei Wuxian suggested with a small smirk.

Lan Wangji nodded and willed himself not to think about it. He had to keep his mind clear, at least until the day was over. He finished eating until he was full and then went to get an invitation from his drawers. He handed it to Wei Wuxian. It wasn’t a normal invitation, it was addressed to the gatekeepers, telling them that Wei Wuxian was personally invited by the prince of Gusu — otherwise they might try to cause trouble for him. He had to do the same for his servants he had invited. “You should go to the Daiying coliseum. Get a good seat.”

Wei Wuxian took the invitation and looked it over. It sure was fancy, he'd never received something so fancy before. He hummed thoughtfully and nodded. "Okay. I do want good seats, that much is true. I think I'll best appreciate you out of everyone attending."

Lan Wangji leaned down to give Wei Wuxian a long, slow kiss. “Go. My valet will be here soon. I’ll see you tonight,” he said.


	24. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're well versed in realistic battle no need to critique here i know i am dumbass and gay and i write what i think is Cool and Sexy and That's It
> 
> CW for violence/gore

Lan Xichen rode with Lan Wangji on the way to Daiying. They mostly sat in silence, since most conversations usually led somewhere neither of them wanted to go. Lan Wangji accepted a hug from him before they left the carriage to go their separate ways.

Lan Wangji was brought to the warmup area with his trainers and was brought through a session of stretches and basic warm up exercises. Besides the high ponytail his hair was put in, he was dressed more safely this time, with white leather tied tightly around his torso and upper arms and legs, and over light blue silk pants and shirt. Blue and white silk fell from his hips down to his calves, with a separate piece hanging down in the front. His boots were leather and easy to move in, and he wore leather fingerless gloves to protect his hands. It was more protection than he was used to, and possibly less than half as much protection as his opponent.

He didn’t actually know who his opponent was. There were a few possible ones, each with their different quirks. He hoped it wasn’t the knife thrower.

Once his instructors thought he was ready, he walked down the hallway underneath the stadium seats toward the arena. It was a big arena, and the other side looked small. It was loud, since everyone and their mother seemed to be there. Not only were Gusu citizens there, but many nobles from Lanling were attending as well.

Before he entered the arena, he stopped at a table that held multiple different weapons. He wasn’t allowed to bring Bichen, since it was his spiritual weapon and magic was not allowed in duels such as these. He chose a normal sword and walked out into the arena.

Even despite his invitation, the guards seemed dubious about letting Wei Wuxian in. He was aware that he didn’t exactly look the part, but there was no mistaking his fancy invitation. They had to let him in.

When he arrived, he found a good seat with easily the best view. As the place filled up, Wei Wuxian could hear people murmuring around him, talking about him. He wasn’t _that_ out of place, was he? Regardless, he chose to ignore it. His heart hammered as soon as Lan Wangji came out into the arena and he put on his best grin in case Lan Wangji decided to look his way.

The noise became even louder as people cheered and screamed when he walked out. Lan Wangji tried to put it out of his mind. He reminded himself that Wei Wuxian was there too, that at least some people, his lover, his brother, his uncle, his servants and instructors, had his best interests in mind and weren’t there purely for entertainment. He stood patiently on the golden plate near his end of the arena while he waited for his opponent to come out. Nonsense announcements were being magically projected around the stadium about his opponent, but none of it was useful or identifying at all. Just about how scary and thrilling he was. Lan Wangji took his mind elsewhere to distract himself.

Gusu Lan was the host of this particular duel, which was why he didn’t know who he was fighting. It was a handicap that the host generally took for the entertainment of the masses. If another kingdom requested a duel, Lan Wangji wasn’t required to participate, it could be any number of skilled fighters from the kingdom. Lan Wangji had only fought one other prince before, since most royalty didn’t train quite as hard as he did and didn’t want to risk serious injury or death if put in the ring with him. The prince he did fight was from a faraway but formidable kingdom in the East. They were both fifteen years old. It was one of the few duels where Lan Wangji actually feared that he would lose. It ended up being called off after five hours due to the audience’s exhaustion from watching — neither of them had died, collapsed or surrendered, though both of them were beaten down quite a lot. He liked that prince. He had earned Lan Wangji’s respect for a lifetime.

He was pulled out his thoughts when someone emerged from the other side of the arena. His heart sped up and the audience made noises of surprise and possibly awe, possibly fear. He was lucky in that it wasn’t the knife thrower, but that was where his luck ended. The man, who the announcer called Dragonhide — Lan Wangji didn’t pay attention to the given reason for the name — was easily twice his weight even without the metal armor he wore. Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes and tried to size up the man from the other side of the arena. That hammer he carried was probably just a bit shorter than Lan Wangji himself, and maybe the same amount as heavy.

It seemed like every opponent sent his way was more and more difficult. They wanted him to lose, he knew. He had never lost a duel yet, so clearly every kingdom was itching to be the first to defeat him. This sort of opponent wasn’t supposed to be crafty or skilled, just _deadly_. Were they trying to scare him into surrendering?

He took deep, relaxing breaths. He would figure it out. He always did. The weight of the man wasn’t the problem really, it was the armor and that hammer. If that hit him in the head, there would be nothing healing magic could do for him. 

He remembered how they’d _said_ this wasn’t a fight to the death. Death wasn’t _forbidden_ , as it was seen as self-defense and would be forgiven, but killing the other would look bad for the kingdom the killer represented. But how else did they see this going down, sending this ‘Dragonhide’ in? Did they expect him to make this massive man surrender? Did they expect that man to not aim for his head? Was he supposed to kill Dragonhide, and the Jins use that as a flimsy excuse to start a war?

When the duel began and they stepped off their plates and started the walk toward the center, Lan Wangji went through different near-worst case scenarios and how to deal with them. He needed to keep his distance and only approach when he was completely certain he had a killing blow. Or ideally, a disabling blow. If he could get out of this without murder, that would be best. He wasn’t sure how to do that with his magic sealed (other than for fatal wound healing, which wasn’t useful here).

Dragonhide became even more massive as he got closer. The hammer he carried over his shoulders was beautifully carved, and the blunt end of it was wide and flat, the other side of it coming to a sharp curved point.

Anxiety pricked him. GusuLan couldn’t afford another war. LanlingJin was nitpicking reasons to antagonize them and make them look deserving of attack, and Lan Wangji could easily be sending them straight into war if he killed during this duel.

But not giving a killing blow when he was given the opportunity could mean his own death. This _was_ a match to the death, regardless of what the kings had declared. That hammer wasn’t made for soft blows. And if he had to choose between his own death and Dragonhide’s, there was no question. He would deal with the consequences later.

When they got a couple of meters away from each other, Lan Wangji started to step to the side. Dragonhide laughed, his voice deep and booming, and hauled the hammer off his shoulders and into his hands.

Lan Wangji kept that distance between them, even as Dragonhide approached him and taunted him. He didn’t care if he looked cowardly. He was here to win, nothing else.

In the crowds, Wei Wuxian watched with clenched fists. He had seen Lan Wangji fight before, he had seen his skill. Lan Wangji was easily the most skilled fighter that Wei Wuxian had ever seen. He had taken him down so easily when they wrestled in the camp. However, as soon as Wei Wuxian saw that hulking mass emerge into the arena with his hammer, his heart skipped a beat.

He didn’t want to doubt him. Wei Wuxian had never doubted Lan Wangji’s ability in the time that he had known him and he didn’t intend to start now. However, Wei Wuxian was no fool. He knew that one mistake, one slip-up, could have Lan Wangji _killed._ How was he supposed to sit back and watch this? He thought it might be fun to see him kick some ass but not like this – not when there was a real threat that had his anxiety spiking.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t draw his gaze away from the scene before him. He bit his lip and watched with trepidation twinkling in his eyes. A part of him wanted to cheer him on, join in with all the yelling, but he didn’t want to draw Lan Wangji’s attention away from the fight. He needed every chance he could get. Silently, Wei Wuxian prayed that if the Gods were out there, Lan Wangji would win this duel.

Lan Wangji made circles around Dragonhide. He couldn’t do that forever, he knew, but he needed to think. He couldn’t go head-on without that hammer coming at him, and if he lingered anywhere else near him it could swing around without him seeing it. Whatever he did, he had to stay away from that thing.

The good thing about fighting someone so heavy and with such heavy armor, he realized, was that Dragonhide was _slow._ Lan Wangji didn’t need to exert any energy to get away from him. And in fact, the leather armor he had on was only getting in his way. He wasn’t fighting anyone who had knives or swords, so leather wasn’t going to help him at all. In fact, _no_ kind of armor would help him. That hammer could probably crush anything.

He made a tactical decision. Still keeping an even distance from the man, he started to untie the strings of his upper armor. If the plan he was developing was going to work, he would need every ounce of his flexibility and ease of movement. As he shucked off the leather and silk, exposing his upper half to the hot sun, what sounded like every woman in the audience screaming hit his ears. He tried not to think of the shamelessness. 

He would like to not have the armor on his legs either, but that might actually help him depending on how his plan went and he wasn’t willing to undress _that_ much. Dragonhide laughed louder at his apparently pathetic attempts to save himself.

Wei Wuxian puffed his cheeks and pouted when he heard the cacophonous screaming of the women in the crowd. He would surely be having words (hopefully sexy words) with Lan Wangji later about the shameless display of his upper body in front of a crowd of this size. Lan Wangji was incredibly handsome, he knew this, and that was precisely why he didn’t want to share him with anybody else.

Lan Wangji drew his sword. The audience went silent and Dragonhide stopped moving, but then all of them erupted in laughter. Lan Wangji glanced down at the sword and blanched. Someone must have made a mistake, or had played a cruel trick on him. It wasn’t a normal sword, but one that was shaped in tight waves from base to tip. He remembered this exact sword; Lan Xichen’s consort had made it for nothing other than to impress the king and to make him laugh (it worked). Lan Wangji was sure both of them were just as horrified as he was that it ended up in his hand now.

He tested the edge of it with his thumb. It was just as sharp as any other Nie sword, which meant it wasn’t useless. It would still get the job done. He sheathed the sword again and looked back at Dragonhide, who was still laughing so hard he was almost bent over as far as the armor would let him. If there was any time to attack, it was now.

He tensed his body and then bolted, running as fast as he could at Dragonhide. The massive man didn’t notice until he was close, and lifted up his hammer. Lan Wangji paused, letting him think he could hit him, and once the hammer started its descent he dodged to the right and ran around the massive man. A deep swoop sounded before a heavy thud as the hammer was lodged so hard into the ground that it made a deep hole in the packed dirt.

Lan Wangji let the fear that rushed through him fuel his energy as he grabbed hold of Dragonhide’s back armor and climbed up to the top. He yanked off the man’s helmet and tossed it aside, then reached an arm around to try and choke him from behind. It wasn’t working as well as it should have because the rest of his armor made the angle not as effective.

Dragonhide was angry now, and reached up to grab his arm. He pulled, but Lan Wangji hooked his boots under a plate of armor and held himself firm. Pain screamed in his shoulder as it was dislocated and for a second Lan Wangji feared that his arm was going to be ripped right off. Acting fast, he used his left arm to unsheathe that strange sword and brought it around to pull it across Dragonhide’s face.

Immediately, he let go and Lan Wangji fell back onto the ground with a pained cry. His right arm was ruined for the rest of this duel, so he had to rely on his non-dominant arm now. Thankfully he’d been trained well enough that this wasn’t a problem. Dragonhide was bent over and screaming in agony, and Lan Wangji jumped to his feet and found a break in the armor from where he was bent over, exposing part of his lower back. He swung that sword right into the break, just as Dragonhide was standing back up. Blood spilled out, more blood than was usually drawn from a normal sword with that angle. The man screamed again, angrier this time, and picked up the hammer. Lan Wangji stumbled back and ducked just in time to avoid another heavy swing.

Wei Wuxian was on the edge of his seat throughout, eyes following Lan Wangji with a nervous disposition. He really was skilled not to have been killed already, but Lan Wangji was smart on top of all that talent and handsomeness. Wei Wuxian believed in him.

That didn’t stop him from cringing when Dragonhide dislocated Lan Wangji’s arm and he fell. There was nothing worse than seeing Lan Wangji hurt. It was taking all of his willpower not to climb down and do something about this situation but his feet remained stuck to the ground. He believed in Lan Wangji.

Dragonhide was throwing all sorts of insults his way, insinuating that he was puny, weak, and scared. Maybe Lan Wangji was a bit delirious at this point, but the part about cocksucking actually made him laugh uncharacteristically loud. He hoped Wei Wuxian laughed too, wherever he was. 

Lan Wangji sheathed the sword and held his arm while he returned to maintaining that distance again. Dragonhide’s face looked like something out of nightmares. Blood was pouring steadily down his chin and trailing down his armor. This definitely wasn’t a normal sword, Lan Wangji thought. Maybe he would just stay away and let the man bleed out. 

Dragonhide was furious. He charged at Lan Wangji, but it was easy to stay away from him. His heart was pounding in his ears and pain throbbed through his whole body with how much his arm was hurting. It would be nice if simply running away from the man would be enough. The more Dragonhide ran, the faster his blood would pour out and the faster he would collapse.

He played this game up until the bell signaling an hour had passed. His opponent was significantly weaker by this point, and blood stained the dirt all over the arena where he had been chasing Lan Wangji. He had taken a glove off to hold the wound on his face and wipe the blood out of his eyes. He wasn’t giving up though, and Lan Wangji was growing impatient. He wandered closer to taunt him into charging more, and danced around him as he did. He became more confident in dodging the hammer; while it was deadly, it was easy to see coming. 

At some point, without prior planning, Lan Wangji unsheathed his sword and ran at Dragonhide. The man put his bare hand on the hammer to lift it up again, but Lan Wangji lifted his own weapon with both hands and jumped. His right arm was almost unusable but he fought through it, using it to put power behind his blow as he slammed the sword down over Dragonhide’s wrist. To his delight, that massive hand was cut clean off and it fell to the ground. More blood sprayed out and splattered all over Lan Wangji. 

He wasn’t listening to anything other than the blood rushing in his ears as he turned tail and bolted away. That was surely the killing blow. If Dragonhide didn’t surrender now, he would bleed out before anyone could get to him.

But as he suspected, Dragonhide was not the kind of person who surrendered. He would rather die than accept such an embarrassment. He stumbled after Lan Wangji, too weak to use his hammer anymore. Lan Wangji kept his distance and held his own arm. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain, but he knew he had won. 

And sure enough, after another while, Dragonhide fell to his knees and then collapsed onto the ground. The audience was silent for a few seconds, waiting for him to move, but once it was clear he was not, rabid cheers erupted and made Lan Wangji’s ears ring. He stood still until the announcer declared the duel over and Lan Wangji the winner, then he turned and walked back to his side of the arena, ready to hide from the public’s view — at least for a while — and get healed.

Wei Wuxian had seen a lot of intense things in his life, but this surprisingly took the cake. He put a hand over his heart to feel it pounding rapidly against his palm. There was no way he was going to allow Lan Wangji to do this again. The opponents would surely only get harder and Wei Wuxian didn’t plan on having a heart attack any time soon, as cool as it was to watch him kick that guy’s ass.

After seeing the state of him at the end of the duel, Wei Wuxian wanted nothing more than to run down and embrace him, to look after him, make everyone know this was his man and he was going to take care of him. It was almost hard to believe the champion down there was the same one who he had made love to the night before. But there was nothing he could do now. It was a waiting game until after the banquet.

After that, all the waiting around was driving him insane. He was so antsy, waiting for Lan Wangji’s arrival. He had told him that he would leave as soon as he could though he was sure that was going to be a little difficult given his success. But Wei Wuxian ached to see him, to kiss him breathless, to hold him and reassure himself that Lan Wangji was still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the sword Lan Wangji was given.](https://the-man-who-sold-za-warudo.tumblr.com/post/169880491928/why-does-wiggly-sword-exist-what-are-they-good)


	25. Old Wounds

Since his arm was only dislocated and not broken, it didn’t take long to heal. Lan Wangji had just been released when his brother stormed into the room and pulled him into a hug. Lan Wangji could feel his heart hammering through their clothes.

“Heavens, Wangji, that was horrible,” he said.

Lan Wangji leaned into the hug, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“We’re not hosting duels for LanlingJin anymore,” Lan Xichen continued, “That was unacceptable and not at all what we had agreed on.”

“I won,” Lan Wangji said.

“It doesn’t matter! You could have died! This was not supposed to be a fight to the death. They know that weapons like that are meant to kill. I will be speaking to King Jin Guanshan at the banquet, I’ll make sure they know we won’t be doing this anymore.”

Lan Wangji sighed. He was tired, and just wanted to go home and see Wei Wuxian. “Okay,” he said, and headed toward the room where his valet was waiting to lead him to be prepared for the banquet. Lan Xichen let him go.

The preparation took a few hours, thankfully. He was given a long, relaxing bath and his hair was washed, his body carefully maintained. He snacked on pastries and fruits and had a servant read poetry to him while he was fussed over. 

He was dressed in the thin silk he always wore at parties. It was light blue this time, and the sash had silver clouds sewn into it. The sleeves hung down longer than usual. The robes were pleated in the skirt, and they swayed easily with the slightest breeze. He wore a white lace cover over it that trailed behind him a little as he walked. His makeup was a gradient of white to light blue from his eyes outward in swirling patterns, and the rest of his face was also painted with similar yet subtle designs. Unfortunately, his performance wasn’t over yet. It was just a safer version of it from now.

Honestly, Lan Wangji preferred the duels.

Lan Xichen was done up in the same way as him, except his clothes were even more beautiful. His train was longer and the cover fabric was more sparkling and intricately patterned. He wore the decorated shoulder plates and magnificent crown that signified his position as ruler, and he carried his staff. Lan Wangji liked that his brother absorbed most of the attention when they were standing near each other. It probably wouldn’t be the case this evening, since he had won such an intense duel that day.

They walked into the banquet together, and the whole room stopped and turned to bow. The entrance was a large room with curved stairs that led to a second floor, and nobles were standing here and there, previously socializing. Lan Xichen released everyone from their bow and the conversations continued, though most eyes never left them.

They went up the stairs and into the ballroom, then went to sit while a performance was put on for them, courtesy of LanlingJin. Lan Wangji thought it was boring and let his mind wander to what Wei Wuxian was doing at that moment, if he was waiting in that spot they had agreed to meet as soon as he could get away.

After the performance, Lan Xichen went to find Jin Guangshan, surely going to scold him for the warrior he’d sent at the duel. Lan Wangji wanted to follow, worried about how it would go down, but he also didn’t want to be involved. He trusted Lan Xichen.

This left him to entertain people again. Nobles approached him and sang his praises, reminding him of his heroic acts from earlier that day. Princess Jin Ming started up a conversation with him that seemed to last forever, and he eventually escaped it by asking her to dance. Judging by the eyes on him, he was expected to do so anyway.

The whole dance floor cleared out when they stepped out. Everyone wanted to watch them. Lan Wangji did his best to act pleasant, holding eye contact and acknowledging her words, though he was endlessly uncomfortable with the physical contact he had to keep with her. Eventually, other couples reentered the dance floor and joined them.

He danced with her for a little longer than was necessary. He hoped that doing so would give him leniency to stop talking to her afterward without seeming too rude.

He only had one more performance before he was allowed to leave the banquet, and it required Lan Xichen’s participation. It was his favorite dance they’d done so far, since it involved darkening the room. It let him forget that anyone else was there. He traveled around the ballroom, making short conversations with people until the lights were lowered and Lan Xichen appeared at the end of the dance floor. He had removed the metal shoulder plates and had his crown replaced with something similar to Lan Wangji’s, and he held two large fans made of big white plumes and two large ribbons of silk, draping the ribbon around him to rest over his elbows.

Everyone grew quiet while Lan Wangji went over to him and took a fan and a ribbon from Lan Xichen. His brother looked pleased, which Lan Wangji took to mean that his argument had gone well.

Even though Lan Wangji hated entertaining people, he did enjoy dancing with his brother at banquets. It meant that he didn’t have to talk to anyone. They went to the center of the dance floor and took their positions before the music started. It was slow and melodic at first, and both of them opened their fans and held them out and shook them slightly before moving gracefully this way and that, always in sync with one another. When the music sped up and added the beats of drums, they took the ribbons from their arms and swung them around as they danced. They both used their magic at this point, with Lan Xichen giving a gradient to dark blue to the edges of the fans and the ribbons, and Lan Wangji making it look like they sparkled white. It was so intricate and involving that Lan Wangji let himself completely forget about the audience and focus on the movements of his body, the flashes of ribbons and fans and robes that floated every time they twirled around. Lan Xichen smiled at him every time their eyes met, and the support encouraged him.

The dance ended back on that slow and melodic tune, and their movements again became gentle and the props slowly turned back to white and the sparkles slowly faded until they were both bent with one leg pointed to the ground and the fans held in the air and gently fanning themselves. Everyone clapped and cheered when the music stopped and they relaxed and bowed to each other before exiting the dance floor. A servant took the props as people once again sang their praises.

Now Lan Wangji was free to leave. He had to make it discreet, though. He accepted short conversations as he slowly made his way to the hallways, then told someone he wished to step outside and went down a hallway. When he thought he wasn’t seen, he cast an invisibility spell on himself and went to find an exit.

“Prince Lan Wangji.” 

A flicker of clever hazel eyes. Prince Jin Guangyao, bastard son of King Jin Guangshan, had slipped out from within the shadows. An innocent smile pulled on his lips as he took careful steps towards Lan Wangji. He had been waiting to run into him for most of the night but hadn’t wished to draw too much attention. When he saw the man cast an invisibility spell and seemingly rush in a hurry, Jin Guangyao’s interest couldn't have been more piqued. 

Did Lan Wangji have a dirty secret? A reason he was running from the banquet, especially when such a vivacious celebration was in order for his astounding victory at the duel. It would be such a scandal if there were anything amiss in regards to the young prince. What a shame it would be if anyone were to find out that he was sneaking around. He had almost been tempted to follow, but he was sure that Lan Wangji would have sensed his presence if so.

“Leaving so early?” He asked with a tilt of his head. “And yes, I know you’re there so it would be pointless to run or hide.”

Lan Wangji froze when he heard that voice. His hackles raised and he was tempted to bolt, but something stopped him. It would probably make the other prince more likely to run after him, perhaps. He dismissed the spell on himself and faced Jin Guangyao and bowed politely. “Prince Jin Guangyao,” he said.

He tried to avoid looking at the man altogether, though it was hard. There was something disarming about that face, something that made it hard to think.

Jin Guangyao drank in the sight of him, his eyes roving from head to toe and then again, making sure that Lan Wangji watched him while he did. He remembered with amusement the confession Lan Wangji had made when they were younger. Lan Wangji’s penchant for other men was something he’d kept quiet for some time, not finding a use for the information while he could still hold desire for women as well. He needed to know more. 

“It was quite the riveting battle out there. I don’t think anyone expected you to pull such dangerous moves to win. _I_ was rather enchanted.,” he said. “Don’t you want to bask in your glory? Everyone here at the banquet is practically begging for your attention.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes were inevitably drawn to the shorter man, and he regretted it immediately. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt weak under the heavy gaze — Jin Guangyao was the epitome of the world ‘adorable,’ with that soft smile and accompanying dimples, and those big, round eyes. It had been impossible for him _not_ to fall for such a face as a teenager. If his heart wasn’t already taken and if he didn’t know how cruel Jin Guangyao was, he would fall again at that moment. It was frightening.

And, Heavens, the way his lips moved when he spoke. It was hard to tell whether he taught himself how to do it in a way that drew one's eyes to those lips, or whether it was natural. It made them look so cute, so… kissable. Again, frightening.

He forced himself to look away again. He wanted nothing more than to run away and hide in the warmth and safety of Wei Wuxian’s arms. 

“I am tired,” he said. His voice didn’t actually come all the way out until the last word, betraying his nerves.

Jin Guangyao could tell that Lan Wangji was struggling. His eyes had always been honest, more open than his mouth ever was. It took a perceptive person to be able to read him, since his facial expressions and shifts were so minute. However, Jin Guangyao had figured out some of his quirks when they were teenagers, and now, it seemed like not a lot had changed.

“I suppose you have had a long day.” Jin Guangyao hummed thoughtfully. He held his hands behind his back and stepped closer to Lan Wangji. “But it would be nice to catch up with an old friend, don’t you think? Please, I won’t take up too much of your time. Allow me to walk you to your room.”

Lan Wanagji stiffened when Jin Guangyao approached. He didn’t trust him at _all._ There were a million things he imagined going wrong, but he didn’t know how to say no. With most people, rejecting them was relatively easy. But Jin Guangyao had a way of making it difficult. He knew that if he tried to reject him, he’d come at it in a different way. It was probably best to just let him get what he wanted and then move on. 

He looked down and turned his head away, then nodded slightly. “Mn.”

“Let us not waste any more time then.” Jin Guangyao said. He smiled wide at Lan Wangji, saddling up by his side and then beginning to walk in the direction of Lan Wangji’s room, expecting him to match his pace. “I have heard that da-ge spends a lot of time at your palace. You probably see him more than I do these days.”

Jin Guangyao chuckled a little.

Lan Wangji walked beside Jin Guangyao, feeling dejected. The mention of Nie Mingjue didn’t help at all, and his eyes narrowed a bit in bitterness. He had seen the man earlier when he’d asked him about the sword that had somehow ended up in the duel. The blacksmith had seemed very interested in how it had turned out so effective. 

“That is how consorts work,” he said. If sarcasm had slipped into his tone, it was accidental.

Oh, the snark! Jin Guangyao couldn’t help but smirk with amusement at Lan Wangji’s tone. Did he realise how that sounded? 

“Yes, I am aware. But I know my brothers, my dear prince. Do not think I don’t know the nature of their relationship and what that means for your kingdom,” he hummed. “Are you going to marry soon, Lan Wangji?”

Lan Wangji looked at Jin Guangyao sharply out of the corner of his eye. What did that mean? He knew?! As far as he was aware, _he_ was the only one who knew about Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue.

But, both of them were awfully close to the Jin prince. They spent so much time together as teenagers. Could he have figured it out?

He looked away and decided not to answer. He didn’t know what Jin Guangyao was getting at with this, what he wanted out of it.

Jin Guangyao looked at Lan Wangji expectantly with a cocked brow. Did he intend to just ignore him? He knew that Lan Wangji wasn't the most talkative sort but to outright ignore him...

"Your silence is incredibly rude you know. If you did not wish to talk to me, you should have just said so. We're friends, aren't we?" he said.

Lan Wangji felt a burst of boldness and he looked down at Jin Guangyao, letting the hurt show on his face. The last time they had had a real, personal and private conversation, Lan Wangji had put his heart on his sleeve and Jin Guangyao had torn it to pieces. The fact that he was acting like that never happened was more rude than anything Lan Wangji could do, in his opinion.

“Are we?” He asked.

"Ah, do you not consider us so because of a little disagreement we had as teenagers? We were children then, Lan Wangji. Can we not behave like adults now? Shouldn't the positive relationship between GusuLan and LanlingJin be important to you?" Jin Guangyao continued to prod.

Lan Wangji was tempted to speed up and leave Jin Guangyao in the dust, at least make him run with those short legs to keep up. 

“My brother will handle that,” he said instead.

Jin Guangyao continued to smile at him anyway, never wavering. "Are you trying to make an enemy of me, Lan Wangji? I would really hope not, I would like us to have a good relationship. Are you not willing to put aside our past?"

Lan Wangji was growing more impatient and wounded as this conversation went on. He stopped walking and looked behind them to make sure no one was there before he looked down at that agonizingly attractive face and said under his breath, “You broke me and laughed. I have no reason or will to forgive you.”

At that, Jin Guangyao's eyes darkened a little. He also stopped walking as soon as Lan Wangji did.

"Forgive me for not being a _cutsleeve_ , Prince Lan Wangji. It’s petty of you to hold such a thing against me. You have all of the women from a wide range of kingdoms begging for your attention, and you choose to ignore all of them for what? Because you like a bit of cock? You'd be better off settling for a woman of decent standing, Lan Wangji. I will tell my father to put in a marriage proposal for you and Princess Jin Ming. You made quite the show of dancing with her today. "

Lan Wangji’s hands shook. Petty? The sheer disrespect was enraging. He wanted to lean down and say, _I’ll be eating cock for the rest of my life, thank you._

“You say you aren’t a cutsleeve but you were quite eager to act as one,” he said quietly, “What you did was cruel and you know this. But you simply do not care. Do not bother with a marriage proposal.” Thinking quickly, he added, “I would rather die than become your brother.”

He started walking again, a little faster this time to make Jin Guangyao struggle to keep at a walking pace if he decided to follow. He was having a hard time keeping it together, and he was surprised he hadn’t thrown everything to the wind yet. It was like every time the other price prodded at him, he said something he regretted.

"And what will you do if I do, Lan Wangji? Turn her down? Tell the world you're a cutsleeve? If you don't; I will!" Jin Guangyao called out to him, not bothering to try and chase him. It would only make him look like a fool to speed up to follow him.

Lan Wangji really did try to keep walking. He walked for a few seconds, willing himself to just go away. But before he could follow through he was turning around and walking right back at Jin Guangyao, hands clasped behind his back.

“What would you get out of that?” He hissed, leaning down to hover over the other prince. He never took this sort of tone with anyone and that alone was making him shake. It was like the words poured out of him without his thinking, and that was scary. “Show everyone that you are a venomous snake? How do you think your sworn brothers will feel about that? Do not think I won’t share your secret as well. Xichen makes excuses for you but he loves me more and he knows what happened to me. All I have to do is give him a name.”

He narrowed his eyes and turned back around. “Say what you wish. It will not make me marry your sister. Or any other princess.”

Jin Guangyao smiled wryly as Lan Wangji seemed to crack. It was always amusing to see that cool facade crumble away. He just knew that under that mask lay quite the animal. What would it take to pull it out of him?

"It is all talk, isn't it?" he said. "You are so defensive, it makes me think you have something to hide. What makes you so confident? What happened to that little boy I used to know, hm? There is someone to protect you. Not Xichen-ge. Has a man finally humoured you? You may walk away from me now, but do not underestimate me. When it comes crashing down, you can accuse me all you like. They won't believe you. "

Lan Wangji bristled. Wei Wuxian wasn’t _humoring_ him. Jin Guangyao knew nothing. He didn’t turn around but he said, “Xichen will believe me.”

He cast the invisibility spell on himself and walked away, feeling frazzled and afraid. Xichen _would_ believe him. It would be hard for him to, he would try to make excuses, but Lan Wangji knew that he would in the end. He had proof. But as reassuring as that was, it didn’t save him from the can of worms he had just opened.

After that, Jin Guangyao had the nerve to laugh and he made sure that Lan Wangji heard it until he was too far gone to pay it any mind. He shook his head and found his way back to the banquet. Something had to be done about that newfound snide. It didn’t look pretty on Lan Wangji, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Equally Horny Criminal:** why do i want jgy to fuck lwj. damnit
> 
> (and thus the first extra of THT was conceived. Keep your eyes peeled for the second fic in the series!)


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the duel and stressful conversation with Prince Jin Guangyao, Lan Wangji just wants to be held.

Lan Wangji walked for at least ten minutes. His mind was all over the place and he was close to panicking, his throat closing up and his breath becoming short. Jin Guangyao had had that effect on him since that incident, so it wasn’t surprising.

He blinked the tears away as he looked for a discreet exit. He eventually found an open window and jumped out of it onto the roof, then carefully jumped down from there. He made his way to the alley outside of the grounds in a jog, more than ready to wrap himself in those safe arms he craved.

Wei Wuxian had been getting paranoid the longer he waited for Lan Wangji to arrive. Had he got caught up at the banquet? Had something happened? He paced back and forth until he eventually saw a glimmer of those beautiful white robes he loved so much. His eyes brightened and he came barrelling towards Lan Wangji, shoving himself into his arms and wrapping his own around his waist. He pressed his cheek against his chest and sighed.

“Lan Zhan!” He said. Then, he remembered how Lan Wangji had been hurt in the duel and quickly recoiled, looking up at his lover with a twinkle of concern. “Ah! Sorry! Your arm! I assume it’s all better now though, right? They healed it?”

Lan Wangji couldn’t describe the feelings that rushed through him. It took all he had not to fall to his knees and cling to Wei Wuxian. He held him tight, curling his fingers into that rough fabric.

“Yes,” he said, and his voice broke. Before he knew it his shoulders were shaking and he hugged Wei Wuxian even tighter. He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to just get through the overwhelming emotions.

Wei Wuxian was happy to be absorbed into his warmth. He squeezed Lan Wangji back, content to bury himself in that musky, sandalwood scent that he loved. Eventually, he moved back just a little, just enough to cup Lan Wangji’s cheeks in his hands and pull him into a passionate kiss. He kissed him until he was breathless, until his own legs were jelly.

“I was so worried,” he whispered against his lips. “I believed in you, I did, but I was still so scared of losing you out there. Nothing about that duel was fair and you prevailed anyway. I wanted to go out there and see you right away but I knew… I couldn’t risk exposing us like that. But I’m so glad you’re here. I’m so glad you’re with me now.”

Lan Wangji put one hand on Wei Wuxian’s jaw and the other behind his neck while they kissed. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks and he let them go. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be many more after that.

He needed to get out of this alley. He wanted to be home, in his bed, he wanted to bury himself in Wei Wuxian. He took a deep, shaky breath, then grabbed Wei Wuxian’s hand and turned to lead him away after casting an invisibility spell on both of them.

“Let’s go home,” he said.

“Gladly.” Wei Wuxian replied. He didn’t know why Lan Wangji was crying, perhaps he was just so happy to see him after how life-threatening that duel had been. Either way, he was delighted to go back with Lan Wangji. He couldn’t wait to curl back up in bed with him. “You know, it annoyed me the way all those women screamed at you when you undressed during the duel.”

Lan Wangji turned and put a finger to Wei Wuxian’s lips and shushed him. Not only did they need to stay silent, he wasn’t ready to have a real conversation until he could calm down. 

He went around the wall surrounding the banquet until he could dismiss the spell on himself and step away from Wei Wuxian. He went up to a guard and asked for a carriage to be brought out for him. The guard was confused about why he was suddenly outside of the banquet but didn’t question him. 

It wasn’t long before a large, white carriage led by four white horses was brought out of the gates, followed by six royal guards on horseback. Lan Wangji dismissed three of the guards and asked for the coachman to take him back to the palace. When the door was opened for him, he stalled and asked a question to distract the coachman while Wei Wuxian climbed in, then he said that he was extremely tired and wished to sleep, and not to disturb him unless there was an emergency. After that, he climbed in.

The interior was as luxurious as one would expect, with a padded floor and walls and wide cushioned velvet seats. Lan Wangji took off his boots and locked the door from the inside and shut the curtains before igniting the single candle on the wall in the front.

It had been hard for Wei Wuxian to stay quiet throughout the whole thing. He had difficulty keeping his mouth shut in any circumstance really, but especially right now when he’d missed Lan Wangji so dearly and had seen him brush with death so intimately. He wanted to talk his ear off and kiss him until their lips were bruised.

He looked around the carriage with wonder. He was very used to travelling on foot, sometimes the occasional horse that he could get a hold of, but usually it was on foot. To have such a luxurious method of travelling was unusual to him but not unwelcome.

Once the carriage started moving, the sound of the horses’ hooves on the stones in the road was loud enough to cover up any quiet conversation. Still, Lan Wangji cast a sound barrier on the interior of the carriage once they had gotten moving, just in case. It would be normal for him to do that anyway, if he were sleeping. 

He climbed onto Wei Wuxian’s lap and rested his head on his shoulder, curling up into a ball. “Prince Jin Guangyao found me,” he said quietly.

Wei Wuxian’s shoulders settled as Lan Wangji clambered onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around his waist while the other carded through his hair gently in a soothing motion. Suddenly, he understood why Lan Wangji was so upset, why he had been moved to tears. It wasn’t just about seeing him. It was about that damned Prince Jin Guangyao.

“Lan Zhan…” he mumbled. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “What… happened? Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to. You can just listen to me ramble about stuff instead if you want, you know I’m good at that. But it might be good for you to talk about it.”

Lan Wangji sighed. He was sure he was getting makeup all over Wei Wuxian’s clothes, but it would be relatively simple to wash out.

“You can ramble in a moment,” he said. He did want to get it off his chest, but he also wanted a distraction once he had worked through it. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the crook of Wei Wuxian’s neck. He still felt like he was in pieces after what had happened, but at least he had Wei Wuxian to hold those pieces together.

“He acted like nothing happened,” he said slowly, “Said... I was petty for being angry still. Said he would tell everyone about me if I don’t marry his sister. I told him I don’t care and I won’t marry any princesses.”

“Why does he want you to marry his sister?” Wei Wuxian asked, eyebrows furrowed. How did that make any sense? He had done nothing but hurt Lan Wangji, so he clearly had no positive feelings towards him. Why would he want him to be a part of his family? To make a mockery of him?

“I don’t know,” Lan Wangji said honestly. He didn’t know if Jin Guangyao  _ really _ wanted that for the sake of it at all. He doubted it. “I think he has... an ulterior motive. He said he knows about my brother and his consort. And then he asked if I would be marrying soon.”

He thought about those big round eyes, that innocent-looking face. Perhaps Jin Guangyao was the person who taught Lan Wangji that appearances didn’t mean anything, and in some twisted way had primed him to be willing to trust Wei Wuxian. “He scares me,” he whispered, “He looks so beautiful and nice. It makes me want to trust him, it drew me to him like he is the bait and the trap at the same time. But I know what he is and it breaks down my walls. I lost my temper. I let him see me. I only want you to see me.”

“You know he’s a snake. The best response would be to not let him get under your skin. You’re better than him, you know? And you know him for what he is. He’s hurt you once, don’t let him do it again.” Wei Wuxian said. It was easier said than done, he knew that, but it wouldn’t hurt to remind him of it. Perhaps it would help to tease him a little, just to keep the mood light. “Beautiful though, you said? Even more beautiful than me?”

There wasn’t really any  _ not letting _ Jin Guangyao get under one’s skin. If he wanted to be there, he dug his way in no matter what. The best thing he could do was avoid him at all costs... if he had just kept walking earlier, not even given him the chance...

“A different kind of beautiful,” he said, “He is... disarming. He is small and has a round face and round eyes and... it is hard to explain. If he is a baby kitten then you are a stallion. A sunset that is impossible to look away from.”

He remembered feeling so exposed and vulnerable under Jin Guangyao’s eyes, and how it contrasted to feeling exposed and vulnerable with Wei Wuxian. One was terrifying, and one was natural. 

“You are my home,” he said quietly.

It was rare that Wei Wuxian really blushed outside of their intimate activities, but Lan Wangji’s words had him lighting up like a tomato. How could he say that so seriously! Out of nowhere! He had intended to tease him and he’d thrown it back at him.

“Ah… Lan Zhan…! Warn a man before you say something like that!” He whined. "You're too much!"

Lan Wangji lifted his head a little to look up at Wei Wuxian in the soft candlelight. “It is true,” he said, “All I wanted was to come home and be in your arms.”

He settled back down after that. He felt better now that he’d talked about it. There were still the problems that were going to come about after tonight when Jin Guangyao ran his mouth, but for right now he was safe. 

“Xichen said we will not host anymore duels for LanlingJin. They broke the rules. I am glad that they were not angry that I killed my opponent.”

“Will that… not cause problems for your two kingdoms? I mean, I know they started it but… all of that and Prince Jin Guangyao being an asshole…” Wei Wuxian asked. He met Lan Wangji’s gaze. “I don’t want anything to be made difficult for you.”

Lan Wangji sighed. “I hope not,” he said, “They can host duels for us, and we can host parties still. I think Xichen has it under control. He did not look distressed after he spoke with King Jin.”

He hummed. “I wish you could have attended the banquet. I think you would have enjoyed our performance.”

“Your performance?” Wei Wuxian was suddenly equally disappointed that he had missed the banquet. What performance? He’d never said anything about that. Regardless, he was sure that he looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful.

“Mm. Xichen and I danced. We had fans and silk ribbons. It was enjoyable. I would have liked it more if you were watching.”

He knew he liked to show off to Wei Wuxian, that wasn’t new. But there was something else about it, something intimate that was hard to pinpoint about the idea of Wei Wuxian watching him dance, especially a dance that was so intricate and involved his whole body as well as the props.

It went against his ancestral rules, the ones that had been lost to time, about being modest and not using one's body for the enjoyment of others. But maybe it was the way he was raised to think otherwise that made it so appealing to him.

“Well, it won’t be the last time you put on such a performance, will it?” Wei Wuxian asked hopefully. He wanted to see it; he could already imagine what a beautiful dancer Lan Wangji was. He had the grace for it. It would no doubt be breath-taking and it was just an added perk that Lan Wangji liked him watching. “I’ll come to the next one. You can perform for me then.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “Okay,” he said.

He ran his hand over Wei Wuxian’s neck and under his robes, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Jin Guangyao’s voice echoed in his head, but it had no effect on him now other than to fill him with gratitude. “I love you,” he said.

It was a comfort to Lan Wangji, wasn’t it? Saying that to him, knowing he was there. Wei Wuxian was more than happy to indulge him. He smiled and pulled him closer, rubbing his cheek against him like a cat might nuzzle its owner.

“I love you too,” he said.

Lan Wangji smiled and hummed happily. He almost wished Prince Jin Guangyao could see, that he could look smugly at him from his place up in the clouds, way above that high horse of his.

“Lay down,” he said suddenly, “I want to sleep. We will not be sleeping much later and I am tired.”

Wei Wuxian laughed at that. “Yeah, I suppose we won’t.”

He lay down on the seat. It was surprisingly comfy; you couldn’t even feel the bumps of the road. His arms were wrapped tight around Lan Wangji, letting him lay on top of him.

Lan Wangji settled on top of Wei Wuxian and closed his eyes, feeling very comfortable. He didn’t even realize when he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a Lot of sex coming up


	27. Winner's Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji tries out some things he's been fantasizing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut tags in the end notes

Lan Wangji didn’t even wake up when the carriage came to a stop; Wei Wuxian had to wake him so he could take off the sound barrier. There were no sounds outside, which suggested that the coachman had already called for him and was waiting for him to emerge on his own, however long that took.

He yawned and fixed his clothes before he cast the invisibility spell on Wei Wuxian. He unlocked the door and stepped outside slowly, making a show of taking his time to look sleepy so Wei Wuxian could quietly step out after him. He slowly made his way toward the palace. It was empty except for the servants and guards now, since all of the nobles were still at the banquet.

It was a little strange seeing the Palace so quiet. Wei Wuxian thought distantly about how in the past, this might have been an excellent time to sneak in and steal from them. That was in the past now. Right now, he focused on getting inside with Lan Wangji so they could no doubt fool around for the rest of the night.

As empty as it was, it was a little difficult to get in. They had brought in soldiers to act as guards in everyone’s absence, and they were all surprised to see Lan Wangji returning early. He had to stop moving and ask them to go back to their posts, then cast a sound barrier around Wei Wuxian so his boots wouldn’t make noise on the floor. Doing both at the same time was tricky and required a lot of concentration, especially since he had to continuously hold the sound barrier and move it with them instead of just setting it up and letting it be.

He walked quickly to his bedroom and released the spells and then locked the door just for peace of mind, despite knowing that no one would dare enter anyway. After activating a sound barrier, he went to the mirror to look at himself — the tears he’d shed earlier hadn’t messed up as much as he’d thought. The paint around his face was still there in its delicate designs. He decided to keep it on.

“Undress and lay down on the bed,” he said quietly.

A shiver ran through Wei Wuxian’s body at the command. Getting right to the point, were we? Wei Wuxian let out a thoughtful hum before he nodded and did as he was told. He made sure to meet Lan Wangji’s eyes as he stepped in front of him and pulled at the sash holding together his robes. Of course, he had expected that they would be having sex when they got back, but it was another thing to hear Lan Wangji order him to get ready so quickly.

One by one, Wei Wuxian dropped all of his items of clothing on the floor until he was completely naked. He would do just about anything to cheer up Lan Wangji after the day he’d had. As much as he liked him running his mouth, for now, he would be obedient. At least, until they really got into things.

“How do you want me?” He asked as he laid down on his back on the bed. It was nice to feel the smooth coverlets on his bare skin. He pulled his legs up and parted them slightly to entice him. “Like this?”

Lan Wangji hadn’t really thought much about the performance aspect of his order, but he was pleased with it. He watched Wei Wuxian undress, enjoying the way his skin was slowly revealed to him. He had only lit the candelabras in the room, so it was nice and dark and the firelight danced over Wei Wuxian’s skin. It made his body light up with energy.

He couldn’t react to the enticement, though. This was just going to be the beginning of the temptation, he suspected (and hoped).

He pulled a folded stack of red silk from his drawers and brought it to the bed. It was thick silk, very high quality and very long. It was originally meant to hang from the walls and ceiling in decoration for parties, and no one had missed it when he took it.

Lan Wangji had spent the past few weeks preparing for this. His most frequent fantasies had haunted him, this particular aspect prodding at him each time he thought about it. But after much brainstorming and experimenting, he’d figured it out. And now that he could finally put it to work, he was almost vibrating with excitement under his collected exterior.

He was a genius, if Lan Wangji could say such.

He started out by unwrapping the silk and separating it into the two parts he had cut. With the longer strip, he let the ends fall to the floor as he picked up the center of it and started to wrap it around Wei Wuxian’s body. He worked slowly and gently, taking pleasure out of the process. It wasn’t tight, but just barely snug enough to keep it from moving around his body. The silk was wrapped around his midsection, then each end was brought to his thighs to wind down to his feet, where Lan Wangji made sort of stirrups around them before knotting the silk. He left a long loop at the end of each foot before winding the silk back up his legs and thighs and waist, all the way up to his chest and back, then finally winding around his arms and wrists and then going from his palms, between his index fingers and thumbs, and ending as it was tied behind the backs of his hands. There was still about a meter of silk left at each hand, roughly the same length as the loops Lan Wangji left at his feet. 

He stepped back a little bit to get a better look. Wei Wuxian wasn’t actually restricted in any position at all, just simply wrapped up in silk... for now.

Wei Wuxian had cocked a curious eyebrow when Lan Wangji approached him with the silk. He had half expected Lan Wangji to climb on top of him shortly after getting on the bed and get right into things. Evidently, things were going to go a different way.

Lan Wangji wrapped him elegantly and Wei Wuxian lay there to let him do so. He was curious what Lan Wangji had in store for him, what was going to happen next? He remembered the drawing from Lan Wangji’s sketchbook, knew that he had a particular fantasy about him being tied up like this, so it didn’t come as much of a surprise.

“Ah, am I your gift, Lan Zhan?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “The prize for you winning that duel?”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji affirmed. 

When he was satisfied with looking, he thought about what to do next. This was where his genius came into play, but with so many different ways to do it, he was indecisive. In the end, he decided to go simple at first.

He returned to the bed and got the other length of silk and commanded Zhushou to wrap around it and fly it up to the ceiling. Using careful manipulation magic, he had carved a small hole into the ceiling that came out a few inches to the right, making a sort of deeply arched tunnel in it. Zhushou threaded the silk through the hole and brought it back down to Lan Wangji’s hand, then slipped under the silk that wrapped around Wei Wuxian’s hands. It brought them together with the silk hanging from the ceiling, effectively locking the fabric tight and connecting Wei Wuxian to the ceiling. Lan Wangji tugged the other side of the silk so that Wei Wuxian was pulled up into a sitting position by his hands, then gave that part to Zhushou to hold onto as well. This way he could just pull on either side of the silk to raise or lower Wei Wuxian as he wished.

He sat down cross-legged in front of Wei Wuxian and then tugged the silk so he was brought to his knees and his cock was presented directly to him. He smiled a little, pleased at how this was going so far.

Wei Wuxian had squealed a little when he was jostled around but he bit his tongue shortly after. As soon as Lan Wangji had finished and sat cross-legged before him, Wei Wuxian felt his cock twitch from being stared at in such a way. It didn’t help that the silk was pressing and gliding against his sensitive skin in such a glorious fashion.

“Mm, you’re so kinky, Lan Zhan. Look at me, all strung up for you,” he breathed. “I’m at your mercy. Whatever are you going to do with me?”

“Play with you,” Lan Wangji said quietly. He opened his mouth and leaned in, taking that cock into his mouth. A soft moan left him as he felt it twitch and stiffen, then he started to suck. He pressed his face into the coarse and unkempt hair and stayed there as the length increased inside his mouth, and he took in a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat as it became fully hard. He wanted to see how long he could just stay like that, before his mouth got too sore.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help being disappointed that he couldn’t run his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair as he took him into his mouth. It was one of his favourite parts about getting his dick sucked. Wei Wuxian inhaled shakily, small moans leaving his lips as he hardened against his tongue. Gods, he had forgotten how good his mouth felt around him. He did his best to shift and chase more of the friction.

Lan Wangji actually lasted longer than he had anticipated, after he had pulled away an inch so he could breathe and lightly held onto Wei Wuxian’s hip to keep him still. He had closed his eyes and started to drift a bit in the low buzz of pleasure, his thoughts completely encased in how happy he was. This was the most enjoyment he could ever get in life, he thought, there was nothing he’d rather do, nowhere he’d rather be.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there by now, perhaps a few minutes, but his own erection was starting to get uncomfortable in its neglect. Without shame, he pulled one side of his robes up a bit so he could reach in and tug open the strings on his pants. He put his hand inside and wrapped around himself and stroked achingly slow, more teasing than anything else. He made a soft sound and breathed out heavy around Wei Wuxian’s cock.

“Ah, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whined. He ached for just a little bit of friction, something, anything… If he hadn’t been tied up right now, he would have surely grabbed hold of Lan Wangji and fucked into his mouth with vigour already. But instead, he hung here at Lan Wangji’s complete mercy, cock twitching on his tongue. “Please…”

Lan Wangji tried to resist, but something in him responded immediately after that ‘please’ and he started to suck again, though he didn’t do any moving around. He was going to have to exert some self control if he wanted to have anymore fun this evening. It had seemed easy in his fantasies, but he could see that refusing Wei Wuxian’s wishes was going to be incredibly difficult.

As soon as Lan Wangji began to suck again, Wei Wuxian let out a long groan. Even a little precum spilled out directly onto Lan Wangji’s tongue. Wei Wuxian was incredibly weak to his touch, and especially the hot, enticing wet cavern of his mouth.

“Yes… Yes… Lan Zhan, oh… your mouth feels so good…” He gasped.

Lan Wangji decided that it wouldn’t hurt if Wei Wuxian came before he moved on. He kept sucking and let go of his hip so he could move around if he wanted to. He squeezed his own cock and breathed out heavily through his nose from the pleasure of it.

The sight of Lan Wangji jerking himself off while he sucked his cock was definitely aiding in his arousal. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop flickering his gaze between those beautiful lips wrapped around him and Lan Wangji’s fist around his own hard cock. As soon as he was released, he couldn’t help bucking up into his mouth, chasing the heat.

“Ahh… Oh… Oh Gods…” He whined. “You’re so good at this, Lan Zhan…!”

Lan Wangji’s mouth made a sharp, wet sound as Wei Wuxian shoved into it, and Lan Wangji let out a choked sound that simmered into a rough and breathy one. He leaned in, accepting the challenge. His hand let go of his cock, and instead he held it between two fingers and his thumb and teased the tip with light taps, making his body shake a little.

No matter how many times they did this, Wei Wuxian could never quite get over the fact that it was Prince Lan Wangji who sat before him, choking on his cock. His pupils dilated as he watched him, he took it with grace, even when he struggled. The dribble of precum became slowly more steady and Wei Wuxian’s moans only got louder.

The top of Lan Wangji’s mouth burned from all the sucking, and his jaw was starting to ache, but he didn’t pull away. At least, not until an idea hit him.

His eyes widened and he leaned back, his mouth still slack and drool sliding down his chin. He held onto Wei Wuxian’s hip with one hand and the other held his cock in place, pointed right at his mouth. He tapped into his magic and focused on that flaming energy inside Wei Wuxian, the hot tension that congregated all around his lower regions. Feeling it was enough to make the one inside Lan Wangji flare up as well.

He opened his mouth and stayed a hand’s length away from Wei Wuxian’s cock, eyes trained on the tip while he poured magical energy into the fire inside him. Wei Wuxian was already so far along that it didn’t take much before he came. Lan Wangji held onto him with an iron grip, not letting him move at all. The sight of the cum shooting out and into his mouth was the most thrilling thing he had ever seen; he’d done this once before, but it was only by moonlight then. He stuck his tongue out a little, eager to get all of it.

As soon as the white-hot pleasure took over him, Wei Wuxian completely lost control. His eyelashes fluttered as his body jolted in Lan Wangji’s grip, just slightly, but he kept his vision focused on Lan Wangji and how he let all of his cum spill onto his tongue. Gods, if he hadn’t just cum, that sight alone would be enough to make a man hard again. He panted, his throat already protesting against the noises he’d been making, but he knew the night was from over.

“Mmm… Drinking it all like a good boy?” He teased.

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Wuxian as he swallowed, and he brought up his thumb to wipe off the cum that had fallen on his chin. Some of the blue makeup that had been painted there came with it. He wiped it on the bed. Wei Wuxian probably wasn’t going to be calling him a good boy for long.

Now he was ready for the fun part. Ignoring his own erection, he released Zhushou and it let go of the silk holding Wei Wuxian up, then he stood from the bed. He took hold of one of Wei Wuxian’s hands and drew his fingers along the silk length that hung off of it, then tied it to the vine-like decorations on the headboard, then went to the other side and did the same. This way, Wei Wuxian could rest his arms beside his head but couldn’t move his hands any lower than his shoulders.

Lan Wangji got the oil from his drawers and returned to the bed and settled between Wei Wuxian’s legs. He took the silk that was wrapped around his hips and held it up, then commanded Zhushou to once again string him up. His hips were lifted about four inches from the bed.

Lan Wangji wet his fingers and then started to prepare Wei Wuxian, taking his time.

It was certainly strange to be suspended like this. Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched as his hips were lifted and his legs twitched as Lan Wangji’s fingers came to slide over his exposed hole with the oil slicking the way. Of all their sexual encounters, Wei Wuxian easily felt the most helpless in this current one. He grumbled low in his throat as soon as the first finger slipped inside him. 

“Y-Your Highness…” He rasped; eyes glazed over with lust. He stared at Lan Wangji as he slowly began to work him open, small moans slipping out as he pushed his fingers deeper in. It definitely felt like a little while since he’d had Lan Wangji inside him. “Whatever are you going to do with little ol’ me?”

Lan Wangji glanced up at Wei Wuxian’s face before looking back down at his work. He didn’t answer for a moment, just focusing on getting two fingers in and gradually spreading them apart. Eventually he asked, “what do you think I will do?”

Wei Wuxian whined as he spread his fingers apart inside him. He could already hear the obscene squelch of the oil as he moved. Redness spread over his cheeks until it reached his ears, his body already beginning to react again to the sensations.

“Tease me, by the looks of things,” he said.

Lan Wangji was surprised by the answer and he smiled a little. Well, he never said Wei Wuxian wasn’t smart.

He spent a few more minutes spreading him open more than was necessary. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled away and wiped his hand off, then stood up. He went to where he had a comfortable chair sitting by the wall and he dragged it over so it was a little over a meter away from the bed and sat down. He had Zhushou loosen up so Wei Wuxian fell back onto the bed, then he focused on that ball of energy inside Wei Wuxian again. It was duller now. Lan Wangji reached into it and put a little magic inside, focusing specifically on his prostate.

Immediately, Wei Wuxian let out another shaky moan. His whole body trembled and his cock throbbed, spilling out a clear liquid with each applied pressure on his prostate. He couldn’t help the noises that kept coming out, the sensations only intensified by the fact that Lan Wangji sat there before him, watching him squirm. He was enjoying it – the pervert he was – and wanted to see him writhe.

“Ah… oh… Gods, Your Highness… your magic…” He mumbled.

Lan Wangji crossed his legs and leaned on his elbow on the armrest, his chin resting on his palm and his fingers curling over his mouth as he continued prodding at that spot with his magic. He had expected this to be enjoyable, but experiencing it was another thing. He was enraptured.

The silk shone in the candlelight along with Wei Wuxian’s body that was growing slick with sweat. He looked beautiful.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice just a low and quiet murmur.

“You!” Wei Wuxian said immediately. The pressure was nice but it wasn’t much different from a toy. It couldn’t compare to the heat and weight of Lan Wangji’s physical body. Nothing could ever compete with that. Wei Wuxian knew that he wanted him to beg, loved him running his mouth. “I-I want… mmm… I-I want you, Your Highness. Your cock. It’s so big and fills me right up, I-I want to be… ah… ahh… st-stuffed full… of you…”

Lan Wangji furrowed his brow and shifted uncomfortably. His instinct was to get up and fill that request, but then the fun would be over. Denying Wei Wuxian was harder than he had expected.

“Eventually,” he promised, “Not yet.”

He upped the intensity of his magic at the same time as he reached down to palm himself through his pants.

Wei Wuxian felt his body convulse at the sudden increase in intensity. He gasped brokenly, sobbing a little as his cock spilt more of that clear fluid, it beginning to puddle on his stomach. He stared directly at Lan Wangji, eyes moving from his face to the way he was fondling himself while watching him.

“You’re going to… make me wait?” He whimpered. “But you’re so hard already, your Highness…! A-And I’m ready for you, you could just… come over here and… ahh… f-fuck me senseless…”

Lan Wangji wished he could use Zhushou to restrain himself. It would make this easier and more enjoyable, he thought. He liked being held down... 

The way Wei Wuxian moved and reacted to what Lan Wangji was doing to him made him shift in his seat, pushing his hips up into his hand. He moved the focus of his magic from Wei Wuxian’s prostate to his cock, though with anything he did all of it would be stimulated. He felt the energy expand as Wei Wuxian got close to an orgasm, but he furrowed his brow and concentrated, not wanting to let him cum yet. His hand slipped into his robes and palmed at the head of his cock that had poked out above his pants, and he gave a shaky sigh.

He had been getting so close… Wei Wuxian let out another broken sob as he was kept hanging on the edge of orgasm. Lan Wangji was being so cruel…! How could he? Wasn’t his begging working? He would just have to keep trying.

“Your Highness please… Haven’t I been good for you? Mm, mercy… Mercy please… I just want to be fucked. I’m  _ aching _ for you, Your Highness… My hole is so empty without you… Y-You have the perfect cock to… ahh… fill me… I want to feel you…” He begged. “N-No, I  _ need _ to feel you…”

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath. “Wei Ying,” he said, his voice pained, “You promised.” 

He gripped the chair tight with one hand while the other pulled his cock out completely and started to stroke it. As excruciating as it was to resist, he sort of liked how it pulled at him. And he  _ really _ liked how Wei Wuxian sobbed and writhed.

“’m sorry… ‘m sorry…” Wei Wuxian sobbed. His whole body thrummed with need, so close that he could practically taste it. He needed  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ that Lan Wangji could give him. How else was he going to survive? “I don’t… ahh… I d-don’t want to cum before you fuck me… please… I don’t know how much longer I can bear it…”

“You will,” Lan Wangji said. He wanted to make Wei Wuxian cum so many times that he was boneless and unable to stand. He could probably accomplish that in a very short amount of time with his magic.

“I will fuck you eventually,” he promised again, “May I make you cum now?”

“Hck…” Wei Wuxian choked on a sob. He sniffled as a couple tears slipped through and he swore he could feel his own heartbeat in his cock. If he came now… wouldn’t that spoil things? Unless Lan Wangji planned to make him cum  _ again. _ This would be the second time if he came already. “Please… I… I can… yes… make me cum… please…”

Lan Wangji briefly wondered about the implications of Wei Wuxian’s crying making him get even harder in his hand, but dismissed it. He did his best to put his cock back into his pants, or mostly so at least, and he stood to go untie Wei Wuxian’s hands from the bed. He paused to lean down and wipe the tears away and rub at the skin where they had trailed down and kiss him softly.

He grabbed hold of the silk on Wei Wuxian’s body and lifted him up into a sitting position, then into a kneeling one. He brought his hands together and had Zhushou hold them up, though not any higher than his head this time. Lan Wangji pressed apologetic kisses all over Wei Wuxian’s face. “You can get revenge another time if you wish,” he whispered before he went back to sit in his chair.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little, though he was sure it was a sight given his tear-stained face. He made sure to smile up at Lan Wangji, letting him know that for all he whined, he was doing just fine. 

“I have humiliated you before, Lan Zhan…” he said quietly. “This is fine.”

Lan Wangji’s heart eased; he trusted Wei Wuxian to tell him seriously if he  _ really _ wanted it to stop, but hearing him affirm it was nice. He settled back down in his chair and took out his cock again and stroked it slowly for a moment before he did anything else. Then, he took a deep breath and got to work. 

He knew that putting Wei Wuxian in this position was going to make a mess of things, literally. It was a small price to pay. He poured as much magic as he could into that flaming energy inside Wei Wuxian, and within seconds he was seizing up. Lan Wangji watched hungrily as the cum shot out, having to hold onto the chair to keep from running over and collecting it all in his mouth.

He didn’t let up even after there was no more coming out. He carefully manipulated that ball of energy, keeping it from expanding too much and hurting Wei Wuxian but not letting it calm down from the endless orgasm. He wondered how long he could keep it up...

By the time it had finished coming out, Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and let his body slump. However, Lan Wangji seemed to have no intention of stopping. Wei Wuxian jolted as more shockwaves of pleasure continued to course through him, making his body convulse again. He cried out, thighs trembling. 

“O-Oh… I don’t… ahh… know if I can go again right away, I…” Wei Wuxian was cut off by a moan. His body was ridiculously sensitive and apparently betraying his mouth by being willing to go again.

Lan Wangji took his magic out completely and let Wei Wuxian’s body rest. Meanwhile, he focused on himself again. Stroking his cock, he took in the sight of his lover wrapped in fine silk and tethered to the ceiling, his body shaking and spent. He thought about what it had looked like moments before when he’d released all over the bed and even a tiny bit on the floor as well. Lan Wangji had been teasing himself for a while now and he was riding high on the pleasure of it. He shifted in his seat as his hips tilted up into his hand momentarily, and he sighed heavily.

After being given a moment to cool down, Wei Wuxian got his snark back. He caught his breath and looked over at Lan Wangji with lidded eyes. As he watched him work his own cock, he made a mental reminder to ask him to use a toy on himself while he watched.

“What are you thinking about over there?” He asked.

Lan Wangji’s hand slowed when Wei Wuxian looked at him, but he didn’t stop, and he didn’t answer either. It was sort of humiliating, but Lan Wangji had accepted ever since their roleplay that he liked it. In fact, his body lit up in intensity underneath Wei Wuxian’s gaze, and the tingling of it left him breathless.

“Me?” Wei Wuxian inquired. He shifted, doing his best to get into a position that better exposed himself to Lan Wangji within his restrictions. He smirked. “Are you imagining it’s me you’re inside as you wrap your hand around your cock? How is it? It’s a poor imitation of how hot I’d actually feel, I’m sure. It would feel so much better inside me.”

Those words prompted Lan Wangji to think about it, and he made a soft, low sound. But as appealing as it was, the sight before him was still more enthralling.

“No,” he said, his voice quiet and strained, “Not imagining anything. Just looking.” 

He tilted his head back against the chair and shifted in the cushions under him again, always keeping his eyes on Wei Wuxian. His hips didn’t want to sit still, and every now and then were pressing up into his hand that was going a bit faster.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but pout. Lan Wangji sat over there, touching himself, and enjoying the sight of him naked, bound, and exhausted. He could do nothing but be a sitting duck, only there for Lan Wangji’s pleasure, to be gazed upon. Though, he had cum twice already. That put him ahead in that sense.

Lan Wangji kept wanting to close his eyes and chase that pleasure, but he didn’t want to look away from Wei Wuxian. He stared at him hungrily; the sight was easily enough to send him overboard. He pumped his hand fast and tight and his breathing turned into panting until it cut off with a sharp sound. Other than that, he came silently, slightly curling into himself as his hips pushed up into his hand a few times.

He relaxed back into the chair when it was done and absentmindedly licked the cum off his hand, not wanting to wipe it on his nice clothes. What was he going to do next?

Wei Wuxian idly licked his lips as he watched Lan Wangji cum into his hand. He was always so beautiful in the throes of passion, particularly when he peaked and reached climax. It was one of his favourite sights in the world and he regularly got himself off to the image of it when he was alone.

“Your Highness…” He whined. “You’ve had your fun, aren’t you going to play with me again?”

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian silently for a moment before he fixed his clothes. “Not yet,” he said, “Need a break.”

He was satisfied for now, and wanted to draw this out. He stood and walked over to his desk and sat down. There was some homework he had to do for his illusionist master, it wasn’t urgent but now was as good a time as any. He had to create a permanent illusion. He chose to use a locket, that when opened, looked like there was a forest on the other side. He had gotten started already, but it was poor so far and needed improvement.

At first, Wei Wuxian thought that Lan Wangji was just teasing him, just joking around. Then, he actually resumed being fully dressed and started working. How could he just leave him like this? 

“W-Wait, you aren’t just gonna… leave me like this? Your Highness…! Please!” He squirmed in his bindings. “I’m sorry for teasing you! Please, I’ll… I’ll do anything!”

Lan Wangji glanced over to Wei Wuxian before he dragged his eyes back to the locket. “Be patient,” he said. “We have all night.” 

This would be a true test of his self-restraint, he thought. He focused on the trees inside the locket, trying to make them look more realistic based on the painting he had done.

Wei Wuxian whined loudly. If Lan Wangji really was just going to leave him here, unable to even play with himself, he would make sure he knew about it. There was no way he was going to be able to get him to shut up unless he came over and did it himself.

“Have pity on me! I can’t wait all night!” He cried. Then, he huffed and puffed his cheeks. “Your Highness… Lan Zhan…. Please. Come on. Laaaan Zhaaaaaaann….. I  _ need _ you, Your Highness. Lan Wangji.  _ Please. _ ”

Lan Wangji couldn’t help it, he smiled a little. He hadn’t really seen Wei Wuxian be like this before, and as annoying as it was, it was also funny. He made himself not look in that direction and did his attention-keeping best to do his homework. It was helpful that creating illusions such as this was easy to hyperfocus on and about half of the whining turned into background noise.

The scenery was still blurry in the locket. He had to use the painting to help himself imagine the scene completely and transfer that into the illusion, and it required a heavily detail-oriented mind.

When it wasn’t working, Wei Wuxian let out a long groan and shifted in his bindings. He tried his best to get into a position where he could rut against something,  _ anything. _

“You’re ignoring me, that’s so cruel…” He continued to whine. “Don’t you have any mercy for me? I’m here, wet and open, ready for you to fuck me… Yet, you’re leaving me like this. Isn’t that mean? Ah, Lan Er-Gege…Please… I’m so horny again. I need a big hard cock to satisfy me, do you know anyone who can give me one?” He paused at the lack of response. “I-I promise, I’ll let you do anything to me…! You can fuck me fifty times if you want, I can take it! Please, fuck me until I can’t walk and cry!  _ Breed me, Lan Zhan. _ ”

That got a reaction out of Lan Wangji. It was subtle, but he felt his cock harden and he leaned forward a bit, taking in a slow, deep breath. The illusion became less clear as he lost focus. He still didn’t look over, afraid that he would give up if he did. It was almost torturous, and Lan Wangji mused that this probably meant he was some sort of masochist, even if he wasn’t too big on physical pain. He  _ had _ always loved denying himself from orgasm... this was the same concept.

Wei Wuxian immediately noticed the slight shift. He’d crawled under his skin, even if it was just a little. That was a success. He couldn’t stop smiling a little to himself as he continued.

“I mean it, you know. I want you to breed me. Stuff me full of your cock and… ah… over and over again ‘til I’m leaking with your cum…” He said. “I wanna be full, Er Gege… I want you to fuck me so good and so hard over and over and over again until I’ll surely be pregnant…!”

Lan Wangji should never underestimate the power of Wei Wuxian’s words. He was too aroused now, thinking about... things that weren’t the locket. His self-control slipping, he turned a little to glance at Wei Wuxian and take in the sight of him before turning back to stare at the locket. If he gave in now, he would be ashamed of himself. He reached over to put a stick of incense in the burner and light it. He was going to get through at  _ least _ one stick of incense before he got up. Preferably two.

There was a glimmer of hope when Lan Wangji turned to look at him, even for just a second. Wei Wuxian knew his self-control must be wavering by now. His words had always been an effective means of getting to him. Lan Wangji loved his mouth too much.

“You want to, don’t you? You wish you weren’t there looking at that thing and having me face down with my legs spread for you to fuck instead…” Wei Wuxian hummed. “You’ve fucked me before, you know how  _ good _ it feels, Er-Gege. So hot and tight… Ah, and I’m your prize, aren’t I? Your gift for winning the duel. I’m here, needy and ready for you to use. I want you to use me, Your Highness.”

Wei Wuxian knew he was winning and that irked Lan Wangji. He wanted to get at least  _ something _ done and prove to himself that he could. He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus.  _ Trees, sunlight, bark, green, _ he talked to himself to try and cover up what Wei Wuxian was saying.

Eventually, he said, “Allow me to finish my work. If you continue distracting me it will take longer.”

“I can’t sit here quietly! You fingered me open, I am sat here  _ aching _ for you. It’s so  _ cold and lonely _ over here without you.” Wei Wuxian replied, wiggling on the bed again. “It’s so boring… At least let me sit on your lap or something if you’re going to ignore me. I can’t take it here alone.”

“If I did, you would cause mischief,” Lan Wangji said automatically. He glanced at the drawers where he held extra blankets. It wasn’t cold, in fact it was quite warm in the room due to all of the candles lit around, but if Wei Wuxian complained about the cold again he might go cover him up. It would take an impressive amount of self-control, though.

“But you could fuck me on your desk. Ah, bend me right over, my hands still all tied up so I’m at your mercy… you could fuck me so hard my feet can’t touch the floor… Maybe put me on my back and put my legs in the air… I could barely hold on…” The more Wei Wuxian described particular fantasy, the more the arousal came back to him.

Lan Wangji steeled his mind. “I don’t want you on my desk,” he argued, “Wei Ying, the more you misbehave the longer you will wait.”

Wei Wuxian let out another long whine. He continued to squirm in his bindings and pout. Lan Wangji was so mean! He thought he would’ve cracked by now, but he was being as stubborn as ever. Whatever was he going to do? He didn’t want to wait any longer, so he leaned his head back just continued to make whining noises.

The whining was easier to tune out. Lan Wangji took a deep breath and focused again on the locket in front of him and the smell of incense. He mentally transported himself into that forest and imagined birdsong and rustling of leaves, closing his eyes and trying to notice every detail. When he opened his eyes again, the incense stick had been burned, so he lit another one. If Wei Wuxian went the whole five minutes without verbally complaining, he would reward him, he decided. If he didn’t... Lan Wangji would make up his mind when the time came.

He really was ignoring him…! Wei Wuxian slumped and eventually shut up. He’d tired himself out of complaining. Lan Wangji really had more self-control than he thought. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to find just about anything to quell his boredom.

“Lan Zhan…” he mumbled quietly, barely audible.

“Do not start,” Lan Wangji warned quietly. He was deep in his imagination, working on the details of the background. The illusion was getting clearer, the trees already looking realistic.

Wei Wuxian looked like a kicked puppy. He wiggled once again on the bed and then huffed, closing his lips. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Lan Wangji was pleased, but didn’t dare get his hopes up until the time had passed. Still, he gave Wei Wuxian a small reward for his silence by having Zhushou loosen its hold on his hands enough that he could lay down or do what he wanted but not leave the bed. He continued working until the incense stick was gone, then lit another one. The illusion was getting closer and closer to perfect, just a little bit more...

Wei Wuxian looked down at his hands when they flopped into his lap. He spared one look at Lan Wangji before looking back down. Did he know that power he’d given him? With a quiet hum, Wei Wuxian flopped down on the bed, turning onto his side with his back to Lan Wangji. If he wasn’t going to touch him, he’d have his own fun. It was a little difficult to manoeuvre with his hands bound together but he managed to find a good way to wrap his fingers around his cock. He let out a small, breathy noise, but then bit his lip.

Lan Wangji was not naive, he wasn’t surprised when he heard that sound. “Wei Ying,” he warned, “do what you wish but be silent or I will take it back.”

Wei Wuxian was surprised that Lan Wangji didn’t protest. Though, it was just like him to notice he was being mischievous. He said nothing but continued to work at his cock until it hardened in his palm. Wei Wuxian pressed his face into the pillow on top of biting his lip to make sure he did not make any noise. It wasn’t enough to just touch his cock though. He reached back and managed to slide in a finger with a slight tremble.

Lan Wangji took deep breaths and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He managed to work intensely for five minutes until the incense stick was gone, then he finally set down the locket. It was pretty good, not perfect and some parts were still looking more like a painting than real life, but it was good enough. He finally let himself look over at Wei Wuxian as he stood up and went to the bed.

Wei Wuxian heard him approaching the bed but didn’t move, keeping his back turned to him as he continued to slowly press his finger deeper inside himself. It was hard to keep quiet, but he wouldn’t crack now. Lan Wangji was approaching so the waiting game was going to be over soon.

Lan Wangji released Zhushou and stripped from the waist down, though he kept his robes on. He was surprised that Wei Wuxian had actually kept quiet. “Thank you for being good,” he said, then grabbed one of Wei Wuxian’s ankles to drag him over onto his stomach, “I will give you what you asked for.”

When Lan Wangji grabbed him, Wei Wuxian squealed. The action drew his hands away from his intimates. He laughed a little but quickly settled, simply happy to have the attention back on him.

“It was hard,” he said. “But I really didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Lan Wangji thought for a moment, then walked around the bed and climbed on, settling right in front of Wei Wuxian and sitting on his calves. He parted his robes a little to show his half-hard length and pulled Wei Wuxian closer by the silk wrapped around his torso, his request evident in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes glimmered with desire. He hadn’t been able to touch Lan Wangji since he’d tied him up so this was an honour. Catching on quickly, Wei Wuxian shuffled closer until he could stick out his tongue and draw it across the length of Lan Wangji’s cock. He flicked his tongue at the tip and smiled up at him coyly.

“One way to shut me up, huh?” He mumbled before taking the head into his mouth, delighted to feel him harden on his tongue.

Lan Wangji had to brace himself on the bed to keep from grabbing Wei Wuxian’s head and shoving into him. His body was on edge and eager, and it took a lot of self control to keep it still. He would let himself go haywire in a moment, he just wanted to get himself hard and wet first.

Now that he had it, he was going to enjoy it. Wei Wuxian took more and more of Lan Wangji’s cock into his mouth until he couldn’t physically take any more. He let the saliva building inside dribble down his chin as he made sure every inch of Lan Wangji’s cock was soaked. His gaze flickered up to meet Lan Wangji’s face, to see that enraptured look on his face that he loved. Other than that, he was content to just remain there for a moment, just warming his cock with his mouth.

Lan Wangji panted softly as he watched Wei Wuxian take in his cock. He loved how he looked, still so gorgeous even with his mouth stretched wide. When he thought he had some semblance of self control, he sat back and ran his hands over Wei Wuxian’s head lovingly, stroking his hair then his face and jaw. His legs shook a little with the strain of holding back. He thought he might want to have Wei Wuxian do this again sometime for longer, but right now he was too on edge to stand it. He pushed Wei Wuxian away and got off the bed so he could climb back on behind him. He had Zhushou take hold of the silk around Wei Wuxian’s hips and hold them about a forearm’s length above the bed. This way Lan Wangji wouldn’t have to hold him up himself; he knew Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to be able to do  _ anything _ after a while. Also, the space between the two ropes of silk connected to the ceiling was wide enough for him to fit through and lean over Wei Wuxian if he wanted. It was perfect. 

Wei Wuxian was still wet and stretched out from earlier, so Lan Wangji just pushed his legs forward so he could get right behind him and slide inside. He let out a heavy breath and started fucking him without any further delay, throwing his head back from the pleasure he felt.

As soon as he felt the first press, Wei Wuxian let out a stuttered moan. He took a shaky breath, body having no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion before Lan Wangji started fucking him in earnest. It was what he wanted, what he’d asked for, but even so, he cried out.

“O-Oh! Gods, Y-Your Highness…! Yes…!” He moaned.

Lan Wangji held onto Wei Wuxian’s hips and pulled them back every time he shoved forward. It felt so good, it was easy to get lost in it. But when he felt the intensity rise, he used his magic to control that energy, not letting himself get to the edge. He would keep going at this pace until he was too physically exhausted to continue.

It felt too good to be stuffed full like this. It was everything he had wanted. Wei Wuxian moaned obscenely louder as his thighs began to shake with the intensity of his thrusts. He was so full, stuffed to the brim with his cock, and he just kept going and going, seemingly deeper every time.

“Ah! Oh… You’re s-so deep in me…! Ahhh, please… yes… more, fuck me…! I deserve it!” He cried.

Lan Wangji gripped Wei Wuxian harder and became more rough with his thrusts for a moment before he went back to his moderate pace. He needed to not use all of his energy at once.

After a while it started to feel like his endurance training, but a hundred times better. It must have been twenty minutes now... His hips and legs were going to be sore after this. He couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be for Wei Wuxian. He panted hard and closed his eyes, feeling sweat drip from his forehead.

By now, Wei Wuxian was sobbing. He’d already cum once, though it was dry from the onslaught of pressure against his prostate. Every part of his body was overly sensitive and yet Lan Wangji kept going. How was he still going? How hadn’t he cum yet? Wei Wuxian tried squeezing around him.

“Y-You’re really… still going, I’m…mmmm….” Wei Wuxian trailed off into another long moan. “I-I don’t know if…if I can….”

Lan Wangji groaned softly, his thrusts slowing down a little but just as strong. He had only gone half as much as his goal. “You said,” he forced out, his voice rough, “that you could handle it.”

Wei Wuxian’s thighs quaked at his words. He really wanted to keep going, didn’t he? Who knew when this would end? But, Wei Wuxian supposed he had asked for this and it still feel really good, even if it was bordering on being too much right now.

“I-I did, I did Your Highness!” He cried. “I-I’m sorry, I…. ahh… it just… f-feels so good…”

Though he didn’t stop, Lan Wangji had mercy on Wei Wuxian and put a hand on his lower back. Focusing his magic, he reset his body back to square one. 

“Better?” He asked breathlessly.

Wei Wuxian took a shaky gasp and nodded. It was dangerous what this magic could do, he’d gone from being oversensitive right back to indulgent in the pleasure Lan Wangji was putting out. There was still only so much his body could take of course, he knew that he would be feeling this night in the morning, but right now, he didn’t care.

“Yes…! Yes, yes, yes! Ahhah… Y-Your Highness…please… you fill me so…so good…mmm! I was made for this! F-For you!” Wei Wuxian rambled. “Please… Please cum inside me, I want to feel you… You can… You can just reset yourself with your magic and go again…”

Oh, that was a good idea. Lan Wangji let go of his hold on himself and immediately felt himself slowly reaching his climax. “Wei Ying,” he groaned, “I’m—”

It was blissfully sweet when he got there, his mind blanking out for a moment. He had been going for so long that finally getting to cum felt like true heaven. He decided he wanted to change his tactic. Without pulling out, he reset that ball of energy inside him and shifted a bit as his body cooled down and his burning muscles simmered down. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again inside Wei Wuxian and he was once again fucking him vigorously.

Wei Wuxian didn’t toot his own horn very often, but he was in fact a genius. He whined high in his throat at the feel of the hot cum gushing inside him. There was so much of it and it felt impossibly good to be filled like that. Not only that, the cum made the slide of Lan Wangji inside him even easier. 

“O-Oh! Yes! Yes, Your Highness!” He moaned as soon as he started to move in him again. “Your magic was the… ah… best thing to happen to our sex life…!”

Lan Wangji agreed very strongly. He felt renewed, even though his legs were still burning from the exercise. It felt good enough to power through. He bent over Wei Wuxian and leaned on him, letting the silk help hold his hips up as he fucked him. It was hard to breathe with how fast he was going.

He ended up cumming at least six more times. Each time he took a moment to catch his breath before he started over again. At some point about halfway through he had stopped to scoop some of the cum out, not sure if it was okay to leave that much inside him. When he finally stopped, it was only because the orgasm had become painful with how overworked his body was. He groaned against Wei Wuxian’s skin and pulled out, his legs and arms wobbling. He had effectively fucked  _ himself _ out. 

He released Zhushou and rolled over onto the bed, struggling to catch his breath. His body ached, especially his balls and his cock, but he kind of loved it because of the reason behind it. He couldn’t quite believe that his body was still tingling, yearning for more. It was like doing it for so long had given him endless libido. Maybe it was something about that magic. He released that swollen energy with his magic, and the feeling went away but the pain remained.

Wei Wuxian completely slumped once Lan Wangji pulled out and laid on the bed. He leaned his face into the sheets and panted, the sweat rolling off his skin. Throughout the whole process, he’d cum almost as many times as Lan Wangji, and with each one, Lan Wangji renewed him with his magic. With every shift of his body, his hips and lower back protested with a strong ache, and he could feel the cum inside him spill out in rivulets. The sheets were well-soiled, that was for sure.

Through lidded eyes, he looked at Lan Wangji, wiggling over on the bed to rest his chin on his shoulder. The sweat had stuck his hair to his forehead but he didn’t care. He was just happy to be with him.

“Lan Zhan…” he said quietly. “That was  _ amazing. _ ”

Lan Wangji grunted in agreement. His breathing was slowly evening out, but his heart rate was still sky high. He waited for a minute or two before he forced himself up. When he stood, his legs immediately shook and he stumbled a little, but quickly got his balance and was able to dress himself before he started to take the sheets off the bed. He would need to clean them himself, at least enough to get the cum off. What he wanted right now was a nice, hot bath with Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian groaned when Lan Wangji started pulling sheets off. It meant that he had to get up too! He balanced himself on the nightstand before pushing himself up off the bed but as soon as his feet hit the floor, his legs immediately gave out and he fell face first on the floor.

He laid there for just a minute before letting out a whiny: “Lan Zhaaaaannn…”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with pity. “Just a moment,” he said. He threw the dirty sheets near the bathroom door and went to get the clean sheets from where the servants kept them in a dresser. He was really going to be sore in the morning; his legs were still burning and wobbling. It took him too long to put the sheets back on the bed, but he eventually managed it. He took down the silk hanging from the ceiling and folded it, then went to unwrap Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian was content to lay there on the floor while Lan Wangji unwrapped him from all the silk ribbons. They had felt nice against his skin to start with, but now they were coated in his sweat and a little itchy. It was nice to be free of them.

Even when Lan Wangji had untied him, he rolled onto his back and looked up at Lan Wangji. He had no intention of getting up. He didn’t want to fall on his face again. So, he reached out and made grabby hands towards Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian but did not give in just yet. He took the silk and put it away to clean later, then pulled the rope to signal a servant to come after releasing the sound barrier. He knelt down next to Wei Wuxian while he waited, running his hands through his damp hair. When he heard the soft knock, he didn’t even get up, choosing to ask for a bath loudly enough to be heard. 

“You will have to walk,” he warned Wei Wuxian, “I would carry you but I might drop you.”

“I’ll just hold on really tight, you won’t drop me…!” Wei Wuxian continued to whine. He couldn’t do much more than continue to make grabby hands, though more aggressively this time. “Pleeeeeease, I don’t think I can walk, you fucked me too hard!”

Lan Wangji sighed. “Wei Ying, I will not make it if I carry you.”

He lay down, curling up and resting his head on Wei Wuxian’s chest. He heard the sound of servants going into the bathroom to draw the bath.

“You see what you’ve done to me, Lan Zhan? You’ve  _ wrecked _ me!” Wei Wuxian cried. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair and grumbled. “I’ll never walk again.”

“You told me to do you until you can’t walk,” Lan Wangji said, “I gave you what you asked for. Be quiet, do not let my servants hear you crying.”

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock and a, “Your Highness, your bath is ready!”

Lan Wangji called out his thanks, then pulled himself up. He leaned down and held out both his hands to help Wei Wuxian stand up.

It was going to be a struggle, he knew that. Wei Wuxian grabbed hold of Lan Wangji’s hands and let him help him to his feet. He stumbled a little, but eventually managed to find his balance. Even so, he leaned most of his body weight on Lan Wangji’s side.

“At least help me walk then,” he mumbled.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji wrapped an arm around Wei Wuxian and pulled him to the bathroom. The bath was steaming and filled with flower petals, and Lan Wangji hummed in satisfaction just from the idea of sliding into it. “Remember to be quiet,” he whispered, “Noise carries further in here.”

He helped Wei Wuxian into the bath before he got undressed and sank into the hot water with a soft moan. It felt so good on his aching body.

Wei Wuxian felt the same way. He slid into the steaming bath, deep enough that his chin touched the surface of the water and he leaned his head back to douse his hair in the bath water too. He wanted to be smothered and melt away in the hot water. 

“Mmmm… This is the best,” he sighed quietly.

Lan Wangji scooted over to Wei Wuxian and put himself in his lap and leaned on him, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the crook of Wei Wuxian’s neck. He drifted until the water started to cool, then he finally got the soap and washed himself and Wei Wuxian. He felt a lot better now, and his body wasn’t aching quite as much.

At some point, Wei Wuxian reached down and began to fish out the cum that had been poured into him earlier that night. No matter how deep he dug, it seemed to just keep coming. Just how much had he really cum inside him?

“Ah, there’s no end to it…” He whispered.

Lan Wangji looked down as Wei Wuxian cleaned himself out. He felt the need to apologize, but in reality he wasn’t sorry. After he had washed them both he set the soap down and kissed Wei Wuxian’s cheek before he stood up and went to dry himself off. He dressed himself in his pyjamas and got another set for Wei Wuxian. He didn’t even want to bother with the lotion. He was exhausted and ready to go to sleep.

When Lan Wangji came back, Wei Wuxian reached out for help. He let Lan Wangji help him out of the bathtub and into the pyjamas before he followed him back to the bed on the clean sheets. As soon as they lay down, Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangi and nuzzled against his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed already.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

There was nothing better than sliding into a clean set of sheets after a bath. Lan Wangji realized too late that he had forgotten to clean the dirty sheets, but he would do that in the morning. For now he nuzzled Wei Wuxian back and hummed with contentedness. “I love you,” he said back. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt himself drifting. He really was exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut tags: breeding kink, masturbation, ignoring
> 
> Next chapter will be short, and then the middle section officially begins!


	28. No Need for Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another reluctant parting.

Lan Wangji woke up as the sun filtered into the room. He usually didn’t sleep late enough for it to be light outside, but the servants probably didn’t want to disturb him after getting home late the night before.

He rolled over and felt his thighs ache in complaint. He buried himself in Wei Wuxian and murmured a soft “good morning.”

Wei Wuxian grumbled at the idea of waking up, but when his eyes fluttered open and he saw Lan Wangji’s tired, morning face, he felt much better. That was enough to make anyone melt. He smiled lazily at him and cupped his face to lean in and kiss him. The disgusting morning breath they both had was an afterthought, he just wanted to feel him.

Lan Wangji groaned softly. After the kiss he ducked his head to bury his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. He almost fell asleep again, but he remembered that he had to clean off those sheets. He reluctantly pulled himself away and stretched his whole body in one big stretch before he sat up and got out of bed. Like he had expected, his legs were unbelievably sore. He waddled over to the dirty sheets and carried them to the bathroom where he could use the old bathwater to scrub the dried cum away. He would call the servants to bring him breakfast after this, then Wei Wuxian would have to leave again. He tried not to think about it.

Even though he did not fall back asleep, Wei Wuxian was content just to lay there in the bed. His whole body still ached from the night before and he wondered how he was going to survive the journey back to the camp. He would definitely need to rest again when he got there. But for now, he would just let his breathing even out and wait for Lan Wangji to come back to him.

Lan Wangji cleaned the sheets as well as he could, then put them back in the pile and called a servant to bring breakfast to his room. After that was done, he returned to the bed and slid between the sheets to snuggle up with Wei Wuxian again. 

“I do not want you to leave,” he said quietly into the crook of Wei Wuxian’s neck.

“We both say this every time I come,” Wei Wuxian replied. He turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on the top of Lan Wangji’s. “I never want to leave either. Especially not now. Everything in my body aches! I know I asked for it but you really did a number on me, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji hummed and smiled a little, feeling quite proud of himself. “I will have to work harder next time,” he said, "Keep you here."

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and turned to wrap his arms around Lan Wangji, letting all of their limbs entangle in one big mess. This was what life was meant to be, he was sure of it. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he hummed. “But really… could you give me some money for a horse or something? I might die if I try to walk back.”

“Mm. You might want to pay for a ride on a carriage. Horseback will hurt more than walking.”

Lan Wangji ran his hand under Wei Wuxian’s shirt, moving to feel his lower back. “Where does it hurt? Is it bad? Should I try to heal it?” He asked.

“It’s not going to kill me. Besides, I… sort of like that it hurts. I want to be able to remember our night when I go back. Just an added bonus that Wen Qing can’t complain about me lazing around when I’m in obvious agony.” Wei Wuxian replied with another chuckle. “…Aren’t carriages kind of expensive? You know I don’t have any money… but ah, I suppose I’ll just repay you with my body. Sound good, yes?”

Lan Wangji grimaced at the idea of Wei Wuxian telling Wen Qing why he was in pain. Even if he just insinuated it, Wen Qing was going to have a word with him probably.

“Repay me by becoming my consort when you are able,” he said, “Nothing else is needed.”

"I would've done that anyway. As soon as the refugees can take care of themselves, I will be your consort." Wei Wuxian said with a small hum. "But you're still welcome to my body whenever you want it. I liked last night a lot. Does this mean you'll pay for a carriage for me to get back to the camp?"

Lan Wangji moved his hand from Wei Wuxian’s back around to his stomach. “Of course,” he said, “I will give you some gold pieces. Use the leftovers as you wish.”

"Thinking about filling my stomach?" Wei Wuxian asked when he felt Lan Wangji touching his stomach. He smirked a little, leaning closer into his hold. He always felt safe when he was in Lan Wangji's arms.

Lan Wangji moved his head up so he could look at Wei Wuxian. “Now I am,” he said as he rubbed his hand over Wei Wuxian’s abdomen. Those were dangerous thoughts.

"Hmmm, yeah? It'd be nice if we could have kids huh?" Wei Wuxian said, smiling a little solemnly. He almost wished he could have biological children, wished he hadn't been born the way he had. As he leaned on Lan Wangji, he sighed. "I... hope you'll consider A-Yuan your son, when I become your consort."

“I will,” Lan Wangji said immediately, “He is a good boy and will be a good Lan. I have many things planned for him.”

He lay down again, nuzzling into Wei Wuxian’s neck.

"Thank you... he deserves a good set of parents. If we can be that for him... I would be very happy." Wei Wuxian replied. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair. "That's what I want. I want us to be a family."

“We will be,” Lan Wangji murmured. He closed his eyes and let himself drift, but it wasn’t for long. Soon after, there was a knock on the door signaling that breakfast had arrived. 

Lan Wangji sighed and got up and pulled Wei Wuxian out of bed, making him stand or at least sit on the floor so he could cast the invisibility spell. He opened the door for the servant, who quickly set the table and left him alone after congratulating him on winning the duel. 

Lan Wangji had skipped dinner the night before, so he was ready to eat.

Wei Wuxian was very happy to eat as well. As always, he looked forward to the meals that were presented to him at the Palace. He looked forward to the day that he got to eat here every day. A-Yuan deserved a good, hearty meal every day too.

"I love having breakfast here." Wei Wuxian sighed when the food was finally presented before him.

“I am glad,” Lan Wangji said. He liked it when Wei Wuxian ate breakfast with him as well. It gave him just a little bit more time before he had to leave. 

He ate silently, then when he was finished he went to his closet and found his box where he kept his money. It was hidden with a charm, and tucked in one of the corners behind his robes. He counted out more than enough gold to get Wei Wuxian back to the camp, then brought it back to the table and set it down. 

“I told Xichen about my idea,” he said, “He seemed open to it. He said he would think about it before bringing it up to the advisors. They are likely to argue against it, so he is going to come up with defenses beforehand.”

“He seems like a good guy, your brother. I’ve never really met him of course, but it sounds like his heart is in the right place. That’s more than I can say for a lot of people of his status.” Wei Wuxian replied. He licked his lips as he finished off his food and sighed, rubbing his stomach idly with one of his hands.

Lan Wangji hummed. “Our rules make us different from other kingdoms,” he said, “We do what we can. That is why it is important to carry on our traditions.” His eyes went to Wei Wuxian’s hand on his stomach, then he looked away. He was only in his early twenties. He had a long time to worry about heirs. It wasn’t that important right now.

“Thank you. For even humouring me and this, you know? You wouldn’t get that in other kingdoms, never mind anything more.” Wei Wuxian replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I chose you as my partner,” Lan Wangji said quietly, gently watching Wei Wuxian, “I intend to commit to you. There is no need for thank you.”

Wei Wuxian’s expression softened. Right. He was Lan Wangji’s partner. He had  _ chosen _ him. They were a couple. It created butterflies in his stomach, just at the thought of it. He never knew he could feel this way. Instead of saying anymore cheesy words, Wei Wuxian climbed into Lan Wangji’s lap and kissed him.

Lan Wangji eagerly wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and returned the kiss. He tasted sweet now after eating all that fruit. Moving one hand to slide up the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck and into his hair, Lan Wangji held him close and kissed him for a while. Eventually, he ducked his head to nuzzle into his neck. “Come wash up with me,” he said, “I put your clothes under the bed.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Wei Wuxian replied. He scared himself a little sometimes with just how willing to do whatever Lan Wangji thought was best. Of course, he had some things he put his foot down on, he wouldn’t change any of his morals, but he was easy to go with the flow of whatever Lan Wangji suggested they do on any particular day.

Even though he was sad that Wei Wuxian was leaving, Lan Wangji enjoyed getting ready with him. It was incredibly domestic. After they washed up together, Lan Wangji got a simple outfit from his closet to put on. It wasn’t his usual proper clothes, just a set of white robes tied together with a belt. He pulled his hair into an easy half-updo and tied his forehead ribbon on, watching Wei Wuxian the whole time.

“Has A-Yuan been doing his homework?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian nodded happily as he tied his hair back up. “Yeah, quite happily so too. He always talks about you whenever we sit down to do it. We take an hour or two before his bed time, I think he thinks that if he’s doing something useful, I’ll let him stay up a little later.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. That was a long time to spend practicing writing; he was sure A-Yuan would be quite skilled soon. “Good,” he said, “He will do well in his lessons when he gets here.”

“He’s very determined. I wish I could tell him that some day he’ll get to come live here with you and me… with  _ us. _ Like a family. I know he wants that.” Wei Wuxian replied. “But I don’t want to promise anything too soon, just in case anything happens.”

Lan Wangji hummed and nodded. “It will be more exciting as a surprise as well,” he said.

He went over to Wei Wuxian and hugged him then cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. There weren’t many things that were better than kissing Wei Wuxian, he thought.

And Wei Wuxian always melted in Lan Wangji’s touch and against his lips. He kissed back immediately, roving his fingers over the hands that cupped his cheeks. He was definitely addicted to the feeling.

“I know we haven’t known each other that long but…” he breathed when they parted. “I really feel like I’ve known you all my life.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I feel the same,” he whispered.

There was something homely about Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji felt safe with him, he had ever since that first night they’d spent together at the camp. He had opened up so easily, telling him all about his life and his ancestors. There were very few people in the world that Lan Wangji would do that with, at least as an adult.

“Do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that so you can cum in me seven more times?” Wei Wuxian asked with a playful lilt. He grinned at him and lightly pinched his side. Teasing Lan Wangji was so much fun, he loved seeing his ears turn red.

Lan Wangji jumped a little from the pinch, not from pain but from surprise. His ears  _ did _ turn red and he grimaced and leaned forward to put his face against Wei Wuxian’s neck, a bit embarrassed. “Of course I mean it,” he said.

After a moment, he added quietly, “And I intend to do so more than seven times.”

“Ah, so bold!” Wei Wuxian cried. His own cheeks burned a little at the sentence. Lan Wangji could be dirty when he wanted to, enough to make anyone blush. “I’m not convinced I got it all out. I think it’ll be pouring out of me for a day or two to come yet.”

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian. He felt oddly proud of himself. “I will be fresh in your memory,” he said.

Wei Wuxian chuckled at that, leaning into the touch. He could live in his arms, he was sure. “That’s why I didn’t want you to heal the aching. I want to be able to lay there when I’m cold and alone and remember the good, hard pounding you gave me.”

Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Wuxian. “I will remember too,” he said, then moved to kiss him again. He was stalling, he admitted it, but he thought that was completely in his rights.

“It is your turn next time,” he said.

“Oh, yes. The thief comes back to the palace for more of that sweet prince, hm? I look forward to it.” Wei Wuxian suggested with a small chuckle. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled out of his arms and retrieved the gold that Lan Wangji had given to him from the table, tucking it in his pocket. “I guess I better go before anyone worries too much about me…”

Lan Wangji had looked down bashfully at that comment, but he was following after Wei Wuxian when he pulled away. “Stay safe,” he said quietly, going in for another kiss, “I will see you in a few weeks.”

"I always do." Wei Wuxian said. He kissed him back, lingering on the kiss this time with his reluctancy to leave. When he finally pulled back from his lips, he knew he had to go. "See you."

Wei Wuxian made his way out of the palace the way he always did, creeping through the secret tunnels and making sure no one saw him pass. When he got out into the open he found the nearest place that would sell him a horse and carriage ride to the town not too far from the camp. He didn't want to raise any suspicion by having them take him directly to the camp, no matter how much his aching body wanted him to do just that. When he got out and began walking to the camp, Wei Wuxian noticed that Lan Wangji had given him more gold than necessary. He smiled to himself and decided to turn around and pick up a few treats from the market to bring home with the extra money.

When Wei Wuxian arrived at the camp, he immediately ran into Wen Ning who greeted him upon his return. Wei Wuxian shoved the goods he had bought at the market into his arms and declared that he was going to lay down for a while.

"Are you okay?" Wen Ning asked, chasing after him and following him into his cave. Wei Wuxian nodded with a small chuckle. He laid down on his blankets and sighed. "Are you sure? Do I need to get jiejie?"

"No, don't bother her. I'll be fine, just a bit of pain in my hips and lower back, if you know what I mean." Wei Wuxian replied.

Wen Ning shot him a confused expression. "...No? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I... ahem. Went to see Er-Gege." Wei Wuxian huffed.

That seemed to make Wen Ning finally catch on to what was being said. He jumped in surprise and his whole face lit up like a tomato. It was kind of cute how easy he got flustered about these sorts of things.

"Oh! I-I see! Then I shall leave you to rest. Do you want me to tell jiejie not to disturb you?"

"Please."

Wen Ning nodded and scurried back out of the cave, leaving him to his own devices. Wei Wuxian chuckled to himself and laid his head back against the blankets. He couldn't wait to see Lan Wangji again but first he needed to recover if he was going to properly give him any payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part 1! Things start picking up now after this.


	29. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis at the refugee camp forces Lan Xichen's hand.

Things continued smoothly after that day, up until a certain incident. Wei Wuxian had recovered and was back to work. He spent a lot of time in the woods, hunting the wildlife to eat. That was why he missed the initial commotion. His eyes widened at the sight of flames and weapons, at the sound of screaming and children crying over blood splatter. He dropped the deer carcass he had been carrying over his shoulder and stumbled into the fray. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his people.

News quickly spread about the incident. It didn't take long to reach the ears of the city guard, who had definitely heard of the scheming but did nothing to stop it. Now things had gotten serious however. They rushed to the royal guard, to get the message to them.

"The civilians have gone to the refugee camp!" They exclaimed. "It's chaos over there, burning things, killing each other! The civilians are requesting the presence of the King! They won't stop until he comes!"

Lan Wangji had been lucky. He had been walking to his painting lessons when he heard people shouting about an emergency message. Alarmed, he followed them to the throne room. Emergency messages were very rare. They were carried using a magic system that could send messages between kingdoms within half an hour when by horse it would take hours. Because they took such a great amount of magic to set up, they were only used for dire situations, such as attacks or declarations of war. 

Guards and nobles burst through the doors of the throne room, calling out for the king. Sensing the urgency, Lan Xichen stood from his throne.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty! There’s an emergency message!” A guard waved his arms, holding a large piece of paper. “It says there’s a battle at the Wen camp! Civilians have died! They’re demanding your presence!”

Lan Wangji’s blood ran cold. He looked at his brother, eyes wide. Lan Xichen returned the look before he said, “Who is demanding my presence?”

“The civilians, I think,” the guard said, “It is vague. Here, Your Majesty.” He approached and bowed, holding out the paper for Lan Xichen to take.

Lan Wangji moved through the people to go read the paper as well. It was more or less what the guard had said. It was vague.

“Battle, my ass,” Lan Xichen whispered, only loud enough for Lan Wangji to hear, “the refugees aren’t warriors. This is probably a massacre.” Speaking loudly, he said, “Prepare my horse. I will be riding there myself.”

“Mine as well,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen looked at him. “I can handle this,” he said.

Lan Wangji met his gaze seriously. “People have died,” he said.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Lan Xichen nodded. He handed the paper back to the guard, then they both made their way out of the palace. They passed Lan Qiren, who had apparently been informed of the situation and handed them their swords as he walked with them. 

“Be careful,” he told them, “Do not put yourselves in unnecessary danger. Remember, all life is sacred. Be just and moral.”

“No need to remind us, Uncle,” Lan Xichen said, not slowing down at all.

Their horses were being brought around to the front as they exited the palace. Thankfully they were large, powerful white horses that could run for a long time without stopping. They mounted the horses as about thirty royal guards mounted theirs and they set off.

It took too long. Even going as fast as they did, it still took over an hour to get there. Lan Wangji spent the whole time struggling to take deep breaths and not lose himself. He couldn’t think of the worst. There was no use for it. He could only keep going and pray. Eventually he realized he had been praying to that god that probably didn’t exist, but he didn’t much care about the little details.

Their horses were wheezing and sweating when they arrived in the nearest city, and Lan Wangji fought hard against the urge to push his horse faster. They could see the smoke already, and Lan Wangji’s eyes watered with despair. He quickly wiped them and told himself to keep it together. He had to take himself back to the battlefield, where tears had to wait. Deal with the situation, then deal with the emotions later.  _ Protect his father’s body first, cry over it when the battle is over, _ he remembered saying to himself.

They were going at a trot now. The citizens of the city rushed out of their houses and shops to gape at the royal procession, but neither the king nor the prince paid them any mind.

When they were close enough to hear shouting, they sped up to a canter. Lan Xichen was at the very front of the procession while Lan Wangji took up the rear with some guards behind him. He couldn’t jump down and run over, he couldn’t search for Wei Wuxian, he had to remain passive. It was good that he was skilled at hiding his emotions.

There had been nothing even Wei Wuxian could do about the sheer chaos. He had begged the refugees not to engage, that doing so would only cause more trouble, but all they did was yell back at him. It hurt to hear, to hear them scream that he was somehow suggesting they should let themselves be killed. There was nothing Wei Wuxian wanted less, but he knew that the blame would surely be put upon them and not the civilians.

As soon as they began to demand the presence of the king to take care of them, Wei Wuxian went rigid. He put himself between the leader of the riot and the refugees, doing his best to stop things from escalating any further, begging the man to stop this needless violence. He’d been answered with a mouthful of blood.

That’s how he ended up there, hands tightly bound behind his back, his scraped knees submerged half in the mud and dirt. His face was worse for wear, Wei Wuxian had let them take things out on him if it meant they would leave the other refugees alone. He had quite the black eye forming, his nose pouring with blood, the metallic tang of it stinging on his split lip. His entire body ached with the cuts and bruises that had seeped in through the rips in his clothes. 

Wen Ning and Wen Qing were tied beside him, unwilling to let him suffer alone, taking some of the hits themselves. One of Wei Wuxian’s first orders had been for Wen Ning to ensure A-Yuan’s safety, keeping him in safe arms away from the commotion. As soon as Wen Ning had returned, he had come to his side, to help protect the rest of the refugees. A brave act from a rather timid man, Wei Wuxian thought.

At the sound of horses, Wei Wuxian looked up. His face paled a little at the sight of not only King Lan Xichen on his royal steed with his guard, but Lan Wangji. Had he come here because of him? He couldn’t put himself in danger like this. And what if any of the refugees recognised him? Nothing about this situation was good.

Lan Xichen brought his horse to an abrupt stop at the mouth of the camp, raising his staff. “Cease!” he commanded, “Any individual who assaults another from this point forward will be immediately detained. Any leaders Gusu or Qishan, if alive and able, step forward.”

“Your Majesty!” The leader of the civilians stepped forward and bowed respectfully towards Lan Xichen. “Thank you for hearing our plea! We have requested your presence as we demand answers! Put an end to this refugee crisis! You want to see the face of crime in your kingdom?”

The leader yanked Wei Wuxian up to his feet by his muddied collar, to which he stumbled and hissed. One of his legs was shaky, but Wei Wuxian didn’t have time to wonder if it was broken. 

“You call me a criminal?” Wei Wuxian said.

“You are! Do you deny that you steal from us? You’re nothing but a lowly thief! How  _ dare _ you even walk these streets when you take from good people! Have you forgotten everything the Wens did to us?”

“ _ They _ did nothing to you! To us! They’re innocent people!”

“They’re Wens!”

Though he was at the back behind multiple guards, Lan Wangji was able to relax when he saw Wei Wuxian through the people. He looked awful, and he had to remind himself that murder was wrong as well as revenge. Getting angry wouldn’t solve anything.  _ He’s alive, _ he repeated in his head like a mantra.  _ He’s alive. _

Lan Xichen looked between the two people coolly, his expression neutral. He raised his staff again to silence them. “I will address the refugee crisis in short time,” he said to the citizen, “First, let us settle whether or not this man is a criminal. He seems to deny this. Have you reported each incident of theft to the city mayor?”

“We have but they tire of us. Even though we are sure it is the same person stealing from us, they say they cannot do anything about it unless they catch him in the act!” The leader exclaimed. “It is not just food, Your Majesty, he takes valuables! Some of us have had our belongings sold to our neighbour! And the evidence is all here. Look at this place!” The leader gestured wildly to the camp, which was a shell of what it was with the fire. “These people don’t have jobs; you know they don’t pay taxes. How tell me, how are they acquiring all these expensive things if not by stealing from us?”

Lan Xichen looked around the camp. It was a mess, what looked like poor excuses for shelter already toppling over or caving in. Other than some chickens and a couple cows, there didn’t seem to be any ‘expensive things.’ It troubled his sense of morality. These people had barely enough to survive, and yet these citizens with their own houses and jobs felt the need to take that from them too. Who were the real thieves here?

“If he has stolen so many valuables from so many people,” Lan Xichen said. “It is impressive that not a single person has caught him even once.”

He looked at Wei Wuxian. There was a spark of familiarity, but it was small enough that he doubted it. If he had ever seen this man before, it was only once, and he could just look like someone he knew. Was he a soldier in the Wen army he had seen in battle?

“Young man,” he said, “what is your name, and your response to these charges?”

Wei Wuxian raised his chin at Lan Xichen, shuffling a little on his feet to steady himself and trying to put most of his weight on his healthier leg. His wrists squirmed a little in the bindings holding them together behind his back.

“I took from them,” he said flatly. He was not ashamed of this fact. “My name is Wei Wuxian and I took from them. Only small things, things we needed to survive. Some fruit and veg, the occasional loaf of bread from the market, just when we were desperate. Keep people alive.”

“Liar!” The leader exclaimed.

Wei Wuxian ignored him and continued. “I’ve had better luck hunting game in the forests lately. Look to your left over there and you’ll see a deer I killed and brought back. Haven’t had a chance to prepare the meat yet since these guys turned up. If you want to arrest me for theft of their food, I’ll go willingly. Just leave the rest of these people alone.”

Lan Xichen’s brows furrowed a bit. Wei Wuxian? We wasn’t a Wen, but that name was even more familiar than his face. He wanted to ask whether he was a noble, but that wasn’t information that needed to be known by everyone here.

“The penalty for theft is the return of the stolen items, or the monetary equivalent,” he said. “If you admit to stealing, you may avoid imprisonment by paying what I assume is the small amount that is due to the mayor.”

He looked at the civilian. “Because you say he has not been caught stealing valuables, there is indeed nothing that can be done unless he confesses. Perhaps the city guard is not competent enough. I suggest those of you with the money invest in guard dogs. But pardon my bluntness, sir, I do not see any evidence of riches here. I see poverty that has diminished to scraps from the fires. Tell me, who started this  _ battle, _ as it was explained to me? Tell me what happened, then I will hear this, Wei Wuxian’s perspective.”

“We came here to take back what is ours, Your Majesty. Why is he allowed to steal from us? Why should we let him get away with this when nothing has been done to help us? We complain and complain about these Wen dogs and no one does anything about it!” The civilian leader said. “They were the ones who attacked us when he came here. It was all self-defence!”

“You’re so full of bullshit.” Wei Wuxian scoffed. “You started  _ slaughtering _ us like pigs!”

The civilian leader wasn’t taking them. He paid no mind to the presence of the king any longer and grabbed Wei Wuxian by the lapels of his robes and gritted his teeth in his face. “What the fuck did you say to me?”

“You heard me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Let go of me already. Get any closer and I’ll bite your dick off.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Fucking cutsleeve.” The civilian leader pushed Wei Wuxian back, making him stumble. “Your boyfriend isn’t here to get in the way now.”

Lan Wangji tensed up, and his horse sensed his distress and started to step forward. He backed it up, keeping his eyes down. Lan Xichen didn’t take long to handle it.

He didn’t have to, really. His previous order had still stood, and a guard rushed forward to yank the man away and tie his hands behind his back. “You are under arrest for disobeying His Majesty’s direct order,” the guard said.

Lan Xichen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He heard homophobic comments often, but this wasn’t a situation where he was prepared for it. He thought about what he wanted to say:  _ If you wish to continue complaining about this man’s preference in partner then you can move to another kingdom where such behavior is illegal. What is illegal here, however, is assault and murder. _

As usual, he couldn’t say the first thing that came to his mind. Instead he said, “Before we continue, is there anyone here who is in critical need of a healer?”

The civilian leader seemed to settle once the guards had him. He glared at Wei Wuxian once they hauled him to one side but that was that. His mouth was shut. It seemed he would dare not insult the king any further. This made the other civilians begin to grumble and move away from the refugees.

Wei Wuxian turned over his shoulder to give the refugees who were looking towards him a reassuring nod.

“There are some who need medical help, if you are offering.” Wei Wuxian said, watching as some of the refugees helped each other come forward. “But what of me, Your Majesty? I have no money to pay back the mayor. I have nothing I could give of any value that wouldn’t endanger their well-being. Are you going to arrest me too?”

Lan Xichen nodded at the guards to his right, and five of them dismounted their horses and went to the refugees, one going to inspect Wei Wuxian for any broken bones. All of the royal guard were required to know basic healing magic, not nearly at Lan Wangji’s level but good enough for a battlefield. 

Lan Xichen looked at Wei Wuxian and sighed. “If you have no money, then yes, you will be arrested. I will make a guess that the sentence will be one month at the longest. I will send a guard with you and this man to the mayor to ensure that your sentences are just. And that brings us to the next issue. I see that every citizen of Gusu here, aside from Wei Wuxian if he is one, is or was armed. I see multiple Wen refugees tied up on the ground, and the only weapon I see over there is what looks like a wood cutting axe, if we aren’t counting sticks and pans.” He looked at the civilians, his classic polite smile gracing his features. “You must understand what this looks like to your king. The battle took place here, so clearly you came here as a group with weapons, am I supposed to believe your intentions were not to murder? I assume that the refugees would not set their only means of shelter on fire. I have no choice but to believe that any self-defense that happened here was from them.”

He looked at one civilian who held a pitchfork. “You, tell me. Why are you here today? Did that man tell you to come? If so, what was the reason he gave, his exact words? What did you intend to do with that pitchfork?”

Wei Wuxian kept his mouth shut, for once, as the guard approached him. He let him do as he pleased to inspect his injuries. Most of them were surface wounds and not worth much, but his broken leg was a little more concerning.

The man with the pitchfork jolted when he was addressed. All of the confidence had been sucked out of the civilians now that their ringleader had been arrested. He began to stammer as soon as he started to speak.

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty! He… He told us we were going to go a-and… get our own back! Teach… Teach them a lesson for… messing with us… He said they’d… t-they’d get violent so… so we should bring something to put them down if we needed to and…” His voice got a little quieter and he looked down, ashamed. “…No one would care if we hurt them and… the king would understand.”

Lan Xichen sighed again, his smile falling. “Thank you for your honesty,” he said, “I do understand. I have failed to address your concerns about the refugee problem. However, the law mandates that assault and murder are illegal even when the victim is not a citizen of GusuLan. As citizens, you all should know that in this kingdom, we are strict with our laws. You have committed serious crimes here. But I will be lenient today. Because I take partial responsibility, I will not charge anyone with murder. However, every one of you who came to this camp today will be charged with assault. Instead of life sentences, you will face at least one year of imprisonment. You may reduce or eliminate your sentence with lashes from the discipline whip. Instead of taking you to the mayor like previously said, I will bring all of you to the palace to ensure that this is done. Whoever from the refugees has killed citizens, please step forward. Because I believe you acted in self-defense, the penalty is only three months imprisonment with the option of lashes from the discipline whip.”

“Brother,” Lan Wangji said. He heard the sound of hooves on dirt as the horse approached to stand by his own. He leaned over as Lan Wangji met him halfway, murmuring in his ear. “Make an emergency mandate. Ningjing Mountain.”

It was a decent idea. He had been wanting to put it into action. Lan Xichen hummed. “They will throw a fit,” he said, referring to his advisors.

“People have died,” Lan Wangji replied.

The brothers looked at each other, expressions tense. Things weren’t going very well in the palace since the duel, when Jin Guangyao had told everyone that Lan Wangji had declared that he would not marry. The prince’s competency immediately came into question, followed naturally by the king’s. Just when everyone was starting to trust Lan Xichen, now he was back to being the child ruler who didn’t know what he was doing, and Lan Wangji was the irresponsible child that shirked his duties. Neither of them knew if these attitudes had passed down to the common people, but the real issues were the nobles. If he made an emergency mandate in a political climate like this...

But if he didn’t, if he allowed the refugees to stay and ignored the problem like he had been doing, would that look any better? Lan Xichen took a deep breath and considered the different outcomes, while Lan Wangji continued to watch him.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help looking up to catch sight of Lan Wangji when he came forward. He wished he could talk to him but with the way the refugees were already mumbling amongst themselves, he feared the worst. 

He watched as some of the bloodied refugees stepped forward to admit their crimes, some were crying, others were shaken. Wei Wuxian made sure to approach each and every one with the same mantra.

“They’re going to arrest me too, so don’t worry. I’ll look after you guys, like I always have. Okay?” He said quietly.

It seemed to soothe them, settle them and stop the crying.

Lan Xichen was quiet for a long few minutes. He went through every good and bad outcome, every way his action or inaction could turn around to bite them. He had already thought long and hard about Lan Wangji’s solution, but this situation called for more consideration.

He looked down at the Wen refugees. Their wretched home was destroyed, and winter was coming fast. Those shelters wouldn’t even hold them through it. On Ningjing mountain, there were plenty of winter plants and animals that continued to provide some food, even if it was scarce. His uncle’s voice sounded in his mind.  _ Do not forget the grace of our ancestors. Be loyal to our ancestors’ values. Shoulder the weight of morality, no matter how heavy. Be ethical and compassionate. Help the underprivileged. _

After what seemed like forever, Lan Xichen finally spoke, loudly. “Citizens and refugees, hear me. At this moment I will enact an emergency mandate. Any QishanWen refugee residing in Gusu will now become a citizen of GusuLan. To address the concerns of their neighbors, they will be moved to Ningjing Mountain, far from the cities of Gusu. I will discuss the precise location as well as tax collection at the palace, after each refugee has pledged loyalty to the royal family in court. Please collect all of your belongings, for you will be traveling with the prisoners to the palace and will not return to this place.”

There was even more chatter amongst the refugees. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but smile as more and more of them began to scramble to grab their things. As tragic as this situation was, it had forced things to move forward. He was grateful to stretch his arms as soon as he was freed of his bindings and a look over his shoulder told him that Wen Ning and Wen Qing had been freed too.

A-Yuan came barrelling out of his hiding place before any of the refugees could stop him from moving too quickly with the crowd. He attached himself to Wei Wuxian’s legs, bubbling with tears. Wei Wuxian leaned down to pick him up, holding him against his chest.

“Hey… Hey, A-Yuan. It’s okay…” Wei Wuxian tried to shush him. His sobs turned into small whimpers and he rubbed his eyes before looking at Wei Wuxian.

“Gege is hurt…” he mumbled.

Wei Wuxian smiled sadly. “I’ll be okay.”

“Bleeding…”

“Don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to go to a nicer place, okay?” Wei Wuxian stroked his hair and let the boy hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Lan Wangji finally calmed down when he saw A-Yuan safe and sound. He turned his horse around and walked it to the back, not wanting the boy to recognize him. Things were okay, he could relax. 

“I want fifteen guards to stay behind,” Lan Xichen said, “Make sure everyone gets to the palace in one piece by nightfall. Take the prisoners directly to the dungeon until they can face trial, except for the Wen prisoners — they will pledge loyalty with the others before going to the dungeon. Wei Wuxian can stay with the refugee prisoners.”

With that, the rest of the procession turned to leave. Their horses were exhausted, so they had to stop in the city and get a carriage to take them back the rest of the way. It wasn’t a nice carriage like they usually had, but it was better than riding.

It was around dinner time when they got back to the palace, and they went straight to the dining hall. Lan Xichen called for his advisors and told them what he had done. 

Everyone was shocked. No one lived on Ningjing Mountain, it was the royal ancestral grounds. Most of the advisors argued against the idea, but thankfully Lan Qiren was there to defend the decision.

“This should have been done in the beginning,” Lan Qiren said to the advisors, “My nephew made the right decision. Our ancestors would be offended if we did  _ not _ follow through. Remember your place, noblemen, you are mere advisors to the king.”

Lan Qiren was quite puffed up and happy to talk down at the advisors, who grumbled and turned away. He looked at his nephews with pride. 

“We should let them live in the Cloud Recesses,” Lan Qiren boldly said.

The Cloud Recesses were carefully preserved, practically the same as if it were still hundreds of years ago. No one had lived there since then, though people regularly went to keep it clean and repair the buildings if needed. The contents of the library had been moved to the palace, but a king a few generations ago had had all the literature copied and the copies put back into the Library Pavilion. It was a memorial site now, and every member of the Lan family made at least one trip up the mountain to see the four thousand and nineteen rules carved into the side of the mountain.

The idea of letting people live in the Cloud Recesses was unbelievably controversial. Even Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji were hesitant.

“Not forever,” Lan Qiren amended, “But winter is around the corner. There will be a foot of snow on the mountain in a few weeks. The buildings in the Cloud Recesses have heated floors and water. Allow them to stay, with strict rules of course, until it is warm enough for them to build their own homes at the base of the mountain. The ancestors would have it no other way.”

Lan Wangji stared at the table in front of him. If they were in the Cloud Recesses, it would be impossible for him to visit them without being recognized by the people making sure they followed the rules. Anyone familiar with the rules was familiar with every member of the royal family. He could go without a disguise, but then he would be revealing his relationship with the refugees and Wei Wuxian. 

He wanted to tell his brother and uncle everything. He wanted to make Wei Wuxian his consort now and do as he pleased. But how would it look in such a time when everyone sneered at him? 

He looked at Lan Qiren. If there was any time to say it, it was now. 

“Uncle,” he said, standing from the table, “Xichen. Please let me speak with you both for a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of WWX & A-Yuan from this chapter [here!](https://twitter.com/TevinterBiscuit/status/1194964327289278467)  
> 


	30. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The refugees prepare to go to the Cloud Recesses.

“I have been helping the refugees,” Lan Wangji said quietly when they entered their father’s study. This was the room where he had seen Wei Wuxian the second time. What would have happened if he had never come by here that night?

“How?” Lan Xichen asked. He looked apprehensive, probably because of Lan Wangji’s defensive body language. 

“I have not been practicing magic in isolation,” he said. “I have used the time to visit the camp in disguise and help them. I bought the chickens and cows and I healed their sick.”

“Wangji, you could have—”

“I know,” Lan Wangji said, “I was careful and covered my face.”

He kept his eyes down and took a deep breath. He might as well spill it all and get it over with. Well, not  _ all _ of it. “The man who speaks for them,” he said slowly, “Wei Wuxian.” 

He raised his head to look directly at Lan Xichen, and he could see the moment it clicked. He was a smart man. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and he tilted his head as if to ask,  _ is it what I think it is? _ “That man’s comment when he attacked him, about the…”

Lan Wangji nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, looking down again.

“What are you talking about?” Lan Qiren asked.

Lan Xichen looked at him, then at Lan Wangji. He didn’t answer.

Lan Wangji swallowed and curled his hands nervously. “I am going to make him my consort,” he said. Before either of them could respond, he added, “He has no noble blood, but he lived as a noble under the Jiang family before he left to help the Wen refugees stay alive.”

“And he’s been arrested for theft,” Lan Xichen said. “Wangji, you know what people are saying about you, this will have repercussions neither of us can predict.”

Lan Qiren had been looking intense but passive, but now he frowned. “Theft?”

Lan Wangji quickly explained, “He stole food for the refugees when he could not afford to buy it.”  _ He also stole from us, and I helped him, _ he silently added. “He is a good man, he has saved the refugees’ lives. His crimes are justified.”

Lan Xichen shook his head incredulously. “But they’re crimes,” he said. “I can’t let you do this.”

“I will not do it now,” Lan Wangji said. “I will wait until the refugees are able to live on their own and Wei Wuxian can move into the palace. But I  _ will _ do it.”

He and Lan Xichen stared at each other intensely, and it was only broken when Lan Qiren sighed and said, “If this man is as good-hearted as you say, Wangji, I will trust you. Your behavior has been questionable, his as well, but when justice and morality overlap, morality is the priority. You both must be punished, as you know. But I forgive your deception because it was instrumental in upholding our values. Just copy the original four thousand rules.”

“I understand,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen moved to the door, but Lan Wangji was still stiff. “I have a request,” he said.

Lan Xichen looked tired.

“I want to go with the refugees to the Cloud Recesses,” he said. “Just myself, no guards. I will make sure they understand and respect the rules. Allow me to stay there until Wei Wuxian’s sentence is over.”

Lan Xichen closed his eyes. “You can’t just leave for a month,” he said, exasperated. “And with no guards? They would never allow it.”

“One guard,” Lan Wangji said. “They will stay outside the gates.”

“So, what, you’re going to live in poverty with them in a foot of snow? You think you could hide that from everyone?”

“Everyone has a poor opinion of me thanks to Prince Jin Guangyao,” Lan Wangji snapped, making Lan Xichen flinch. “Let them think what they wish.”

Lan Qiren said, “I think it is okay. Just say that you want to personally ensure that our traditions are respected, and having guards inside the Cloud Recesses would inhibit that. They will want to send more, but that is okay. They can guard the perimeter.”

Lan Wangji bowed. “Thank you, uncle.”

When they finally went back to the dining hall, dinner had already been served but no one else had started to eat yet. The nobles were fidgeting and grumbling, but they stopped when the royal family entered and sat down to eat. Lan Wangji felt like a crushing weight had been lifted from his body and that he could breathe easier. He ignored Lan Xichen’s troubled looks. This was going to work.

No matter what, A-Yuan wouldn’t leave Wei Wuxian’s arms, even as they were led away by the guards. Wen Ning and Wen Qing cast cautious glances around themselves, making sure that everyone was safe. Everyone seemed more at ease when they were being led by Wei Wuxian, it seemed.

Wei Wuxian still found all this hard to believe. The winters were always tough, but maybe this time, people wouldn’t suffer as much. They had lost too many people already, had too many casualties, they certainly didn’t need to lose any more to the weather. He was sure that Lan Wangji would make sure things were taken care of. His heart fluttered at the thought of him.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Wei Wuxian and the refugees were guided towards the throne room. Wei Wuxian placed A-Yuan down on the floor to walk beside him now, but kept a firm hold on his little hand. It was strange to enter the palace this way, he was so used to coming through the secret tunnels. It was extremely lucky that none of the civilians had found his jade pendant.

All of the refugees respectfully bowed when they appeared in the presence of royalty. Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji, and Lan Qiren all sat before them. Some of the refugees were still shaken and nervous about the presence of the guards, but they did not kick up a fuss. Even the children were quiet. A-Yuan rubbed his tired eyes by his side.

Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji’s eyes. There was something different about the atmosphere here. Had something happened while they were travelling to the palace? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he felt like everyone except for the refugees were looking at him differently. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Lan Wangji quickly looked down when he met Wei Wuxian’s eyes, unable to hide the smile that tugged at his lips. He chewed on his lower lip until he could steel his expression again.

Lan Xichen was indeed watching Wei Wuxian, his thoughts going ninety miles an hour. He was at least glad that Lan Wangji intended to keep this all a secret until Wei Wuxian had long finished his sentence. If anyone knew that his consort was in prison… it would still have consequences later, but doing it now would be political suicide.

“Welcome,” he said, his voice echoing in the large, marble hall, “Allow me to apologize on behalf of GusuLan for not giving you aid until now. You were weary from war, and now from poverty. It unfortunately took something as violent as today’s incident to be able to make the decision that I did. To right our wrongs, the Princes and I have decided to allow you to live on Ningjing Mountain. Prince Lan Qiren will elaborate.”

Lan Qiren stood from his throne and walked down the steps to stand on equal ground with the refugees, and started to slowly pace back and forth as if he were teaching one of his classes. And he might as well have been. 

“Because you are not from GusuLan, I do not expect that you know about the origins of this kingdom. Some generations ago, the Lan family was not royalty at all. We were monks, but not of any god. We worshipped magic. We had strict rules that guided everyday living, and we isolated ourselves from the rest of the world until there was a civil war so tragic that we were forced to descend Ningjing Mountain to assist the people. The previous royalty had been killed, and the people looked to us to become their new rulers. By accepting, we gave up our lives as monks, though those traditions have been passed down through each member of the royal family. They are sacred traditions, and are the most important aspect of being a Lan. Our ancestors lived by four thousand and nineteen rules, but we have reduced them to sixty-five. I will recite them to you now.”

He proceeded to list off each rule, and Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen both followed along quietly by habit.

“Many of these rules contradict with the lives of royalty,” Lan Qiren continued, “But we have done our best to follow them in whatever way we can. You should feel gratitude to these traditions for the assistance you will receive. Because of them, we have decided to allow you to live in our ancestral home near the top of the mountain. It is called the Cloud Recesses and it is our most sacred place. In order to live there, you must follow certain rules while inside the walls. Some of them include not creating damages, not yelling or running, not killing and not eating meat. I have asked my nephew, Prince Lan Wangji, to live with you in the Cloud Recesses for at least a month to ensure that the rules are followed and the traditions respected, as I do not trust anyone who is not a Lan to carry out this duty.”

Lan Wangji hadn’t expected his uncle to take credit, but this made things immensely easier. If he was following his uncle’s orders, people would question Lan Qiren, not him. He would have to thank him profusely after this.

“Beware,” Lan Qiren said, “Our rules are strict, and there are punishments for those who violate them. If you do not wish to live in the Cloud Recesses, you will still be a citizen of GusuLan, but you will be left to your own devices. It is an honor that no one has ever received before, and the heated floors and clean water will help you survive until the weather warms in the spring. After that, you will leave the Cloud Recesses and be allowed to build your own homes at the base of the mountain. You will sleep in the soldiers’ bunks tonight, and in the morning you will depart with my nephew. Those of you who will serve sentences in the dungeon will be allowed to join the others in the Cloud Recesses once your sentences are over.”

Once his lecture was over, Lan Qiren returned to his throne. 

Lan Xichen took in a deep breath. “Now then,” he said, “One-by-one, please bow at the foot of the steps before me and pledge your loyalty to the royal family of GusuLan. A simple ‘I pledge my loyalty to the royal family of GusuLan’ will suffice, though if you wish to embellish that is fine. Caretakers of children may bring them along to pledge, and those who cannot speak may be spoken for by another.”

The refugees seemed… happy. Everyone listened along to Prince Lan Qiren’s lecture dutifully and in silence, even the children were quiet. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but smile too, this was excellent news. The refugees would have somewhere warm to live over the winter, they were unlikely to lose anyone to hypothermia or starvation through the coming cold weather conditions. They were making progress.

Not only that. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop shifting his gaze over to Lan Wangji. He would be accompanying them while he was imprisoned. They would have someone on the outside to look after them and Wei Wuxian trusted Lan Wangji immensely. 

Wei Wuxian was first to step forward and pledge his loyalty. It was a little unnecessary, for he was a part of a noble family once, but the gesture was enough to get the ball rolling and have everyone feel comfortable doing the same. A-Yuan had walked up with him but before he could speak on behalf of him, A-Yuan copied what he’d seen him do and spoke for himself. It was a little shaky but Wei Wuxian’s eyes were wide. 

“I’m so proud of you!” He whispered excitedly as they returned back into the crowd, kissing the boy’s temple. A-Yuan smiled at him, big and wide.

Lan Wangji couldn’t help but smile when A-Yuan pledged his loyalty all by himself. He could hear Lan Xichen’s happy hum as well.  _ Just wait, little one, _ he thought,  _ you will be part of the royal family soon. _

Each refugee after that took their turn bowing before the thrones and pledging their loyalty to the kingdom. Soon after that, it was time to split ways. Wei Wuxian would be taken down to the dungeons with some of the other refugees, and everybody else would be taken to the soldiers' bunks before heading to the Cloud Recesses come dawn. This meant that he had to explain things to A-Yuan.

He crouched down before him and took one of his hands in the two of his. “A-Yuan. Gege has to go away for a while.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I… did something bad, but it was to help you. Even so, it’s the duty of the king to send me away for a little while,” Wei Wuxian explained. A-Yuan pouted but nodded. “But it’s okay, Wen Ning and Wen Qing are going to look after you while I’m away and I promise, I’ll be back in no time.”

A-Yuan stepped forward and hugged Wei Wuxian. “Come back soon.”

Wei Wuxian laughed and returned the hug. A-Yuan was such a good boy, truly. He did not cry; he did not throw a tantrum over this. He simply accepted it, though unwilling to part with Wei Wuxian once the hug had begun.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Wei Wuxian whispered. A-Yuan was pulled back from his arms slowly and followed Wei Wuxian’s gaze over to Lan Wangji. “Brother Rich will be there to look after you too. He’ll be there all the time while I’m gone. So, you’ll be good for him, won’t you?”

A-Yuan nodded quickly. Wei Wuxian smiled wide. He pressed a quick kiss to A-Yuan’s forehead and stood back on his feet. Before he handed him over to Wen Ning, he ruffled his hair lightly. He would definitely miss the boy too, but the sooner he got his sentence over with, the sooner he could see him again.

After the last refugee was finished, Lan Xichen stood from his throne, followed by Lan Wangji and Lan Qiren. “Congratulations to the new citizens of GusuLan,” Lan Xichen said. “The royal family has decided to delay the collection of taxes for eight months. That will be long enough for you to settle at the base of the mountain and get started. For the taxes themselves, we accept money as well as its equivalent in goods, whether that is food, crafted items, or something else. We will speak more about that when the time comes. Those of you who were arrested will stand trial together tomorrow. Food was saved for you from the soldiers’ meals, it is cold now but I hope it at least tastes good. Breakfast will be at five thirty in the morning and I promise it will be hot. Those of you who are to stand trial will be led to the dungeons now, the rest of you are free to go to the bunks. I send you good wishes.”

One of the royal guards gathered up Wei Wuxian and the other prisoners, while two other guards waved the rest over to bring them to the bunks. They would be staying with the refugees; the soldiers in the army were all loyal to the royal family, but Lan Xichen didn’t want to risk anything and asked for one of the royal guards to make sure none of the soldiers harassed them. 

Lan Wangji rushed after Lan Qiren when they left the throne room. “Uncle!” he said.

Lan Qiren turned to look at him. Lan Wangji dropped to the floor and bowed. “My gratitude is unending,” he said.

“Stand up,” Lan Qiren said, “You are my nephew, I will do my best to break your fall. What others are saying about you is not any fault or flaw of your own. My own reputation is unimportant at my old age. I am proud of you, Wangji, for committing yourself to righteousness. I will assist you in continuing to do so, however I can.”

Lan Wangji had stood up but he held out his hands to bow again briefly. “I will take care of them, Uncle,” he said.

Lan Wangji wanted to talk to Wei Wuxian before he left in the morning. There wasn’t really any way to do it discreetly, since the dungeon was so heavily guarded. Even an invisibility spell wouldn’t save him. So when the guard on the entrance looked surprised at his request, he explained that he wished to speak with the leader of the refugees before he spent a month with them alone. 

As he descended, he asked for Wei Wuxian to be brought to an interrogation room, which was just a small room with a low table and two cushions on either side. He asked for privacy, and reminded that he could defend himself against an unarmed non-mage. That eased the guard who he spoke to. He kneeled on one of the cushions and waited, wringing his hands together anxiously.

When Wei Wuxian heard that his presence was requested by the prince, his eyes brightened. He was led into the interrogation room by a guard, his handcuffs jingling as he walked. Since arriving, he’d had the blood cleaned from his face though the cuts and bruises still remained, on a slow path to recovery.

At the sight of Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but smile. He sat down before him and waited for the guard to be dismissed before he launched himself over the table and into Lan Wangji’s arms.

“Lan Zhan…!” He whispered in a choked breath.

Lan Wangji moved to sit cross-legged on the cushion and squeezed Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying,” he whispered back, and kissed his cheek.

He pulled away and held Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands, sending energy into his skin to heal the bruises and cuts. While he did that, he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I was so scared,” he breathed shakily.

Wei Wuxian let his eyes flutter shut at the warm sensation of both Lan Wangji’s body and his healing magic. It left tingles all over him and he never wanted it to end.

“I wouldn’t go down that easily,” he joked lightly with a small laugh.

Lan Wangji choked out a quiet laugh, though it felt more like a dry sob. He pulled away to look at his progress; the bruise was darker than it was a minute ago, but it was slowly fading to green. The cuts had closed and were scarring over. He kept going, not caring if the guards were confused. They could rationalize it themselves. 

“I will take care of them,” he said. “It is going to be okay.”

“I know, I know. I trust you… You’ll do a good job. I told A-Yuan that you would be there to look after him too. Get some practice in being a father, huh?” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. It would be good for them to bond even more. No doubt, by the time he came back, he and A-Yuan would be closer than ever.

Lan Wangji smiled and nodded. “Tell the refugees with you to keep me a secret,” he whispered, “I’m sure they will recognize me. I will tell the ones going with me tomorrow.”

His smile faded and he looked to the side. “I told my uncle and Xichen after the incident. I said I had been helping the refugees, and that I intend to take you as my consort when they are on their own.”

Wei Wuxian had been nodding along to his words when he heard Lan Wangji say that last bit. He blinked owlishly at him, taken aback.

“Wait, what?” he asked. “You told them about… about us? How did they take it, what did they say?”

“Lan Xichen understood what I meant by the word consort, but our uncle is assuming I meant the common usage. I assured both of them that you are a man of good morals. That is all that Uncle cares about.”

He sighed. “If they come to talk to you during your sentence… do not tell them how we met. Xichen is already against the idea and all he knows is that you stole food. I do not want him to know everything until I have you officially. He feels that  _ any _ criminal record of yours will end my political career. I told him that I will be taking you as a consort regardless of anyone or anything else. My reputation is already tainted now because of Prince Jin Guangyao and I don't care. I don’t think Xichen will attempt to convince you out of it, but if he does, don’t believe what he says. If there is a problem, you will hear it from me.”

He watched as the bruise around Wei Wuxian’s eye turned from green to yellow and then faded completely, then he moved his hands to wrap around his waist. “Uncle cares about morality more than anything else, but he also has a strong sense of justice. If he knew about you stealing from us, he would make you serve longer even if he forgave you for your intentions. He is punishing me for deception in sneaking out of the palace, even though he said he is proud of me for helping the refugees. Xichen is most concerned about the politics.”

“What… would you have me say?” Wei Wuxian asked. He had been so against lying about who he was before but now… They were in such a good place with the refugees. As long as they didn’t mess this up now, things would work out. The refugees would be able to build a home and he would be able to be with Lan Wangji.

“If they ask how we met, say that I showed up at the camp in disguise to help, and then we became friends. With Xichen, I do not care how much you share with him as long as he does not know you broke into the palace or that I gave you the pendant. If you tell him about seeing me in the palace, say that I brought you in myself through the tunnels. He might already have figured out that you have been in the palace before because of my behavior with taking breakfast in my room some days and the time he asked me if I was hiding something. I want him to bring his grievances to me, not you. If you wish to not say anything at all, that is okay too. Tell him that he should ask me those questions instead.”

Lan Wangji thought for a moment. “Where did you put the pendant?” He asked.

“It is in my bag, which Wen Ning took for me,” Wei Wuxian replied. He paused and then looked up at Lan Wangji. “Will they search them before they go? If you’re in charge of that sort of thing then it should be okay…”

The last thing Wei Wuxian wanted to do was endanger Lan Wangji any more than he already had.

“If they did not search the bags before you entered the palace, then they will not search them before we leave. I will go find Wen Ning after I leave here and take the pendant. Just in case.” Lan Wangji leaned forward and kissed Wei Wuxian gently, savoring the feeling of his lips. It would be a long time before they met again, though Lan Wangji was gradually becoming accustomed to the wait. And once it was over, they would have at least a little while to be together all the time.

“I am sorry about the rules,” he said, “I know you do not like them. You will not have to follow them in the palace, but they must be respected inside the Cloud Recesses.”

"I know I can be a little asshole sometimes Lan Zhan but you know I don't want to jeopardise this for you or us," Wei Wuxian replied, breath hot on Lan Wangji's lips. He was glad he had healed his wounds, his lips had been sore since the initial blow that had split them.

Lan Wangji hummed. “Thank you,” he said. “I will keep A-Yuan occupied with lessons after things are set up. The refugees will be able to sleep in beds and bathe in hot water. They can read the material in the library and practice magic as long as it is not disruptive of the peace. I am excited to show you our ancestral home. I wish you could come with me now. We can stay in the Jingshi together. I will let A-Yuan sleep there with me if he does not want to stay with Wen Ning.”

He kept talking, knowing that he wouldn’t get a chance to even see Wei Wuxian until the sentence was over. He knew it wouldn’t be more than a month (as long as Wei Wuxian’s other crimes were kept secret), but it was still a long time. “Maybe one day Uncle will allow us to live in the Cloud Recesses for part of the summers for vacations. It is a very special place, you must be there to understand.”

Wei Wuxian cupped Lan Wangji’s face with his hands. He couldn’t hold him exactly how he wanted to with his cuffs on, but it was enough. He rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones and melted in his hold.

“I believe you. I’ll be there to see it soon enough and… at least now, there’s less time than ever before we can be together,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I am anxious to have you with me,” he breathed. His arms shook a bit; it had been a stressful day. “Is there anything I should know before I leave tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so… I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise. So, you stay safe as well, okay?” Wei Wuxian replied. He leaned in and kissed Lan Wangji again, savouring the taste of his lips one last time. “I love you.”

When Wei Wuxian moved away, Lan Wangji chased his lips. They had some time to hold each other, surely. He whispered sweet nothings against Wei Wuxian’s lips between kisses, promises and confessions he’d already said multiple times before. 

A knock on the door startled him. “Your Highness?” The guard said on the other side.

“It is fine,” Lan Wangji said, “I will be out soon.”

When they stood up, Lan Wangji hugged Wei Wuxian again. “I will take good care of our son,” he whispered, feeling butterflies from the word ‘son.’ He had already considered A-Yuan such, but this was the first time he said it out loud.

“Thank you.” Wei Wuxian replied. His own heart skipped a beat at Lan Wangji’s referral of A-Yuan as his son. It was everything he had wanted and more. They were going to be a family soon enough and it would be perfect.

His eyes were trained on Lan Wangji as he left. He didn’t want him to go, for them to be apart for a month, but he knew this was the way it had to be.

Lan Wangji went to the soldiers’ bunks right after that, excusing his way in by asking to speak with the refugees about the trip. The bunks were separated into rooms that held twenty beds each, and the refugees were all put into one of these rooms. Lan Wangji braced himself. He knew he would be recognized as soon as he spoke, if they hadn’t already. He didn’t intend to talk to any of them yet, though, not until they were safely inside the Cloud Recesses. He just needed to get the incriminating evidence out of Wei Wuxian’s bag. When he entered the room he found Wen Ning and went straight for him, ignoring everything else and hoping A-Yuan wouldn’t approach.

“I need Wei Wuxian’s bag,” he said to Wen Ning under his breath.

Luckily, A-Yuan had been tucked into bed and had already fallen fast asleep. He had been weary from the trip anyway. Wen Ning turned when he heard Lan Wangji’s voice and he took a minute to look him up and down. He’d had suspicions that this prince was the rich mercenary that helped out at the camp, the one that Wei Wuxian visited, but hearing him up close like this practically sealed the deal.

“Sure…” He said slowly and extracted Wei Wuxian’s satchel. He handed it over to Lan Wangji with a cocked brow.

Lan Wangji took the bag and turned around, taking it to an unoccupied bed so he could go through it. Before he found the pendant, he saw his dildo and he froze, feeling his soul leave his body for a second. When it returned to him he quickly threw an invisibility spell on the thing. How was he going to get this out?

He found the pendant and hooked it inside his robes, then grabbed one of Wei Wuxian’s extra robes and stuffed the dildo into it, bunching up the fabric and holding it to his body. He took the bag back to Wen Ning before he rushed out of the room.

Wen Ning blinked rapidly as the satchel was handed back to him. Lan Wangji had sure left in a hurry. He peered into the bag but found nothing of note. Well, that was odd. He shook the thought away and resumed setting down his things.

“What did he want Wei Wuxian’s bag for?” Wen Qing approached and asked him. Wen Ning shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I think he might’ve taken something?” He said.

Wen Qing pressed her lips together and folded her arms over her chest. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”


	31. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and the refugees settle in their temporary home.

Lan Wangji thankfully didn’t meet anyone on his way back to his room. He put the dildo in the charmed box under his bed and then put the pendant with the other one. He didn’t have the chests to pack his things in but he started to get the materials out anyway. They’d be packed in the morning. He chose the simple white robes he could put on without assistance.

His servants begged him to let them come along. He was tempted, mostly because the idea of drawing his own bath every day was daunting, but he still declined. He wanted to feel free to act as he wished without worrying about anyone else knowing.

There were many chests of his things to take. He would not be returning for at least a month, after all. When he woke in the morning, there were servants already coming in to pack everything he’d laid out and take the chests to the carriage.

He ate breakfast with Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren that morning. His uncle was in a good mood, but his brother was not. He kept giving Lan Wangji those troubled glances. To his surprise, Lan Xichen didn’t have any words to say other than farewell wishes.

There were six carriages, and one of them was for Lan Wangji’s luggage alone. Lan Wangji had his own carriage, and he stepped inside just as the refugees were being ushered out of the bunks after their breakfast. There were ten royal guards that would join them, though Lan Wangji had made sure that they knew they were not allowed inside the gates.

He made himself sleep on the way there; it was a couple of hours away. He felt giddy but also anxious, and he was eager to be there already.

He couldn’t sleep anymore when they started to ascend the mountain. Over the years, roads had been built wide enough for carriages to pass, but other than that there was nothing changed. Lan Wangji opened the curtains to look at the forests and his heart throbbed at the sight of the waterfalls. Even in the autumn, Ningjing mountain was breathtaking. 

When they got higher up, Lan Wangji was practically bouncing in his seat. It was more difficult to breathe at such an altitude, but he knew that the body adjusted eventually. It also got colder the higher they went. 

The carriage finally stopped and Lan Wangji threw open the door before the coachman could even get down. He stepped out and breathed heavily as he looked up. The tall white walls were as strong as ever, and the sound of water trickling reached his ears. It was beautifully silent other than that.

And then there was the wall of rules. An entire section of the mountain was carved into a flat wall, and trees and hanging plants partially covered the edges. There were four thousand and nineteen rules neatly carved into it. Lan Wangji felt an intense sense of awe, the same as he had felt when he first saw it.

The jade pendants that Lan Wangji had were required to enter and leave the gates. Lan Wangji held his in his hand and waited for the refugees to gather so he could tell them the rules that had to be followed.

The refugees were equally blown away by the sight of the Cloud Recesses. People spoke of it in Gusu but seeing it in person was something else entirely. They all took a moment to marvel over its great walls and the beautiful surrounding scenery. Even A-Yuan was mesmerised as he held tightly onto Wen Ning’s hand.

It didn’t take them long to turn around to face Prince Lan Wangji, muttering amongst themselves as they awaited further instruction. It was a little jarring for all of them, especially the children, to be taken away from their homes, but to come to the Cloud Recesses was a privilege. Though, none were surprised given that Lan Wangji seemed to be the very same mercenary who had come to the camp several times. None had spoken up about that yet, however.

When everyone had gathered, Lan Wangji turned to face them and walked closer so he could speak. Thankfully, none of them mentioned that they knew him, though he was sure they were aware by now. 

“Before we enter, I will tell you the rules that must be followed within the gates of the Cloud Recesses. Peace must be kept when possible. That means there will be no shouting or being loud, no running, no activity past nine in the evening, no killing or eating meat — you may hunt and eat meat outside the gates — do not create damages, do not speak during meals, do not dress immodestly. Do not speak ill of the Lan ancestors. Children may freely play supervised in the meadows, the cows and chickens may stay in the shed and dogs must be kept near the residential buildings, of which there are fifteen, each with a different number of beds. The rest of you may stay in the disciples’ quarters. Now I will show all of you where each building is. Those of you who have difficulty walking may rest instead.”

He took the jade pendant and held it to the gate, then opened it when he heard the quiet ring that indicated it was unlocked. After the refugees entered, the guards started to bring the luggage inside, the only time they were allowed in. They would bring the animals in last.

The refugees allowed themselves to be guided inside and shown around the grounds and then to their quarters, still chatting amongst themselves. Wen Ning took Richie out of A-Yuan’s bag and handed it to him, at which he grinned and cradled his beloved stuffed toy against his chest. It gave him comfort in this tough situation.

Wen Qing however, had something else in mind. Once everyone had settled, she went out searching for Lan Wangji. She had questions for him, that was for sure. As soon as she spotted him, she walked briskly towards him.

“Prince Lan Wangji,” she said. “May I have a word?”

Lan Wangji had been on his way to the Jingshi to take the dogs out of their cages. When he heard Wen Qing, he bristled and briefly considered running away.  _ Don’t be childish, _ he scolded himself. He didn’t know why he was so nervous around the woman. 

He turned to look at her, then he nodded. “Follow me,” he said as he started walking again, “I need to take care of something.”

Wen Qing nodded and followed him along until they reached the Jingshi. She looked around the room with a quiet hum. Despite everything, she had to admit that the Cloud Recesses were rather nice. It reminded her a little of home, before the war, but different in most every other way. 

“Are we free to speak privately here?” She asked.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said.

He was also looking around; this was the first time he’d been in the Jingshi since he was a child. He hadn’t stayed there very long even then. It was peaceful, other than the sound of a puppy whining and howling. 

He walked into the room where the guards had left all of his chests. Two wooden crates with blankets in them were sitting next to them, and inside one was something white and fluffy, and the other one had a small gray thing. Lan Wangji went over to them and pulled the door off the crates, and both dogs tumbled out excitedly. He picked up the puppy and told Xiong to come with him back outside so they could go potty.

They were relatively secluded here, it was a couple of minutes or so walk from the main buildings to get to the Jingshi. He pointedly didn’t look at Wen Qing.

Wen Qing waited to have his full attention before she spoke. There were many questions on her mind but one in particular stood out.

“Excuse my language,  _ Your Highness _ ,” she began. “But what the  _ fuck? _ Does Wei Wuxian know about your…” She gestured to him. “Status? You lied to us, I should hope you have not been lying to him too.”

Lan Wangji looked back at the dogs when he heard Wen Qing swear. He didn’t flinch, at least. He picked up the puppy and brought it back inside with Xiong, going to sit on a cushion in front of a table near the entrance. Xiong came over asking for love, and Lan Wangji pet him. The dog helped him keep calm. 

“Of course he knows,” he said, “he knew before I came to the camp. Which I did because of his invitation.”

“Ugh, it’s just like Wei Wuxian to get tangled up with a prince of all things.” Wen Qing scoffed, shaking her head. She walked towards Lan Wangji and stood in front of him, deciding not to take a seat. “I want to know what you want with him. Obviously, the stakes are very different given your status. I have ears, I know there’s gossip about you and your refusal to marry. I don’t care about that. What I care about is what you intend to do with Wei Wuxian. Is he a plaything to you? When I lived in QishanWen, our former king had a ton of concubines, people he fucked until he was bored and then discarded. Believe me, I care little for your royal status.” She crouched down to be eye-level with Lan Wangji and did not care for her actions when she grabbed Lan Wangji by the lapels of his robes, tightly winding the fabric in her fists. Her voice lowered to a hiss. “If I hear you’ve been messing him around, I’ll cut your pathetic little dick off and shove it so far down your throat until you choke and die. Do you understand me?”

Lan Wangji stopped breathing for a moment. He stared at Wen Qing with slightly widened eyes, his heart pounding in his ears. 

He didn’t take in a breath until she let go, then he looked at the table. “I will not be taking any other lovers,” he said, his voice quiet but firm.

“So, what? You expect me to believe you two are going to have some fairy-tale wedding and Wei Wuxian will be some sort of royalty himself?” Wen Qing said. She tutted. “You must think I’m an idiot if you think I’ll believe that.”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath. “Why don’t you sit down,” he said. “I will answer any questions you have.”

The mention of a wedding made him frown a little. He wanted one. He knew he wanted to marry Wei Wuxian even if it was unofficial, but having a royal wedding was unlikely. The most he could expect would be a small ceremony. He could get the servants to come, and he was sure many of the soldiers would come too. Xichen and his uncle could come. The Wens would be invited.

Wen Qing looked hesitant but she nodded and took a seat across from Lan Wangji. The aggression had mostly been dissipated from her system, but it still lingered.

“I just want you to tell me what you intend to do with him. What future do you see with Wei Wuxian?” She asked.

That was easy. Lan Wangji glanced at Wen Qing but kept averting his gaze. “First, I intend to make him my consort. I am letting him decide when he wishes to do it. He has told me that he wants to wait until the refugees are able to support themselves.”

“So, if you make him your consort, I presume he will move into the palace with you?” Wen Qing continued. That made logical sense. Though, the idea of Wei Wuxian living as a royal was laughable. He barely managed to survive as a noble.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said, “He will be treated like a member of the royal family in many aspects. He will be bringing Wen Yuan with him, and I will adopt him and raise him as a Lan with Wei Ying. I intend to traditionally court Wei Ying and ask for his hand in marriage. It probably won't be an official marriage, but I will treat it as such.” He looked over and watched fondly as the puppy tried to initiate play with Xiong, who wasn’t having any of it. Seeing them and talking about marrying Wei Wuxian made his anxieties ease.

Against all odds, Wen Qing started to settle. Lan Wangji had good intentions, or so it seemed. Wei Wuxian deserved someone who wanted to stay with him, be with him for eternity. In the palace, he would have a good life too.

“I see. If what you’re saying is true, I will respect that and trust that your intentions are good,” she said. “But I do not take back my threat. It still stands if I hear of anything nefarious.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wen Qing and remembered her lewd threat. “You might hear many things,” he said. “My reputation has been stained, and it will regress as time goes on. I do not care if it means I can have Wei Ying by my side. But he said he would visit you often.”

The puppy had found the blanket from inside the crate and was now pulling it around the room. Lan Wangji continued, “I would appreciate it if you tell the others to keep my prior involvement a secret. And my relationship with Wei Ying as well. I will wait until he is ready to reveal it to the world.”

As much as Wen Qing wanted to insult Lan Wangji, find any reason to threaten him some more, he seemed respectful of Wei Wuxian’s decisions and his thoughts on all of this. That was hard to hate. She knew everything Lan Wangji had done for them as the refugees as well.

“Do you love him?” She asked.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said with a nod. He looked off into the distance, remembering. “I did not love him the first time we met as children. I was enthralled, captivated, but not in love. The second time we met, it was like a dream. Like I had walked to the edge of love and was afraid. The third time we met, I forgot my fear and fell. It was not love at first sight, but almost.”

Wen Qing had expected something cheesy but that was almost too much for her. She huffed and looked away from him. Just how had Wei Wuxian managed to get himself a partner like Lan Wangji?

“I see. Well. Make sure you treat him well,” she said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Thank you,” he said, “I said before that the Library Pavilion is open to everyone. There are a lot of texts on healing magic.”

He had already told the Wens that they were allowed to practice magic. It would be beneficial in getting chores done, he thought.

“I would be honoured.” Wen Qing said with a curt nod. She could use some extra materials to brush up. She was certain that the books they had here were priceless. “I don’t think you’re a bad guy but I’m sure you understand that I just worry for Wei Wuxian’s safety. He’s an idiot. I would have preferred it had you not lied to us but I understand why you had to.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I understand,” he said, “I am happy that I no longer have to hide from you and the others.” He stood up and went to the center of the Jingshi where there was a set of stairs going down. 

“If you follow me I can demonstrate how to heat the floors.” It was chilly outside now, and he was eager to get the fire going.

Wen Qing hummed and followed Lan Wangji down the stairs. It would be nice to finally have a good source of heat over the winter. With any hope, this meant that they wouldn’t lose anyone to the cold this year. 

“Thank you for this, by the way,” she said.

Lan Wangji nodded and showed Wen Qing the stove at the bottom of the stairs. “Each building has its own,” he said. “It can be used to cook and heat water. The hot air goes through these pipes that run underneath the floors above. To operate them without firewood requires magic. The white stones inside will not burn, but will still feed fire using the ambient energy of the mountain. They must be activated with an outside burst of energy, then to extinguish them the energy must be pulled out.”

He held both hands toward the inside of the stove where the white stones were, then sent out a small burst of magic. The stones ignited in blue flame. Lan Wangji shut the door of the stove and returned back up the stairs. It would take about half an hour for the floors to really feel warm.

"This is saving lives you know. We always expect to lose some of our elderly over the winter period but with this... people are going to live,” Wen Qing said, watching Lan Wangji with an interested expression. "It's a shame it couldn't have been done earlier but that doesn't matter now."

Lan Wangji hummed. He wouldn’t let any of them die. He was giving Wen Qing everything she needed as a healing mage, and he would be staying until at least when the snow hit.

“The winters here are trying,” he said as he hunted down the puppy. “There are coats with magic sewn into them to reduce the cold. They are in the closets of each home. The disciples’ quarters have ones made for smaller people and children. I also suggest wearing their boots if you go outside once the snow comes.”

He found the puppy and picked her up, then took her and Xiong into a small empty room. Both of the dogs whined at being left in there, but Lan Wangji said, “Do not cry, I will be back.”

He turned to Wen Qing. “Where is A-Yuan now?”

"He is getting settled in with Wen Ning. Speaking of, you took something out of Wei Wuxian's bag, didn't you? Wen Ning told me." Wen Qing said, raising an eyebrow. She wouldn't be surprised if Lan Wangji intended to look after A-Yuan while Wei Wuxian was gone.

Lan Wangji stiffened, his eyes widening. He  _ had _ rushed out of the room the night before. He really didn’t want to have to explain. Both of the items were... personal. 

“Yes,” he said after a painful silence, then went to the door and put his boots on. He wanted to go get A-Yuan and introduce him to the puppy.

"Can I ask what it was that you took and does Wei Wuxian know you took it?" Wen Qing asked. She had no reason to believe Lan Wangji had any need to steal from Wei Wuxian but it was worth asking anyway. She had to make sure.

Lan Wangji looked straight ahead, trying to somehow will his blood to stay where it was and not gather in his ears. “The items are mine, I gave them to Wei Ying,” he said quickly. “He knows I took one of them.”

He stepped outside and took a deep breath. He thought it was quite awful that Wei Wuxian had hidden that... in such pain sight. Not even wrapped in anything. Even the pendant was at the bottom, meaning he at least had some thought about someone looking through it. Maybe. Wei Wuxian was so shameless it was embarrassing to think about.

"Hm. If you say so." Wen Qing replied. He would trust Lan Wangji for now. He seemed like he had much to give. "I assume you want to spend time with A-Yuan so I'll lead you to him. Come on."

Lan Wangji let out a breath and his body relaxed. He had been preparing himself for the worst. His dignity could stay intact.

“Thank you,” he said as he followed her.

Wen Qing guided Lan Wangji through the halls and towards the room that A-Yuan was staying in. A-Yuan sat on the bed with Wen Ning, listening to him read a story. Richie was held tight against his chest as he listened intently. However, his attention was drawn when he saw Lan Wangji enter the room.

"Gege!" He exclaimed.

Lan Wangji smiled a little, his gaze softening. “A-Yuan,” he said, “How do you feel about this new place?”

Wen Ning watched as A-Yuan jumped off the bed and barrelled into Lan Wangji's arms. He clung to his robes, desperately wanting to be picked up by him.

"It's okay," he said. "Want to be with you."

Lan Wangji crouched down so he could look slightly up at A-Yuan. Before he took him to see the puppy, he wanted to get one thing sorted out with Wen Ning in the room. “A-Yuan,” he said, “Do you want to sleep here with Wen Ning, or do you want to stay with me? There is a bedroom in the Jingshi where I live that you can sleep in. You can come back here anytime if you don’t like it there.”

A-Yuan's eyes brightened. He bounced excitedly on his heels and grinned at Lan Wangji. "Really? I can stay with you."

Wen Ning gave him a reassuring nod when A-Yuan turned to look back at him.

“Okay,” Lan Wangji said, “Do you want to see your new baby? I brought her with me.”

A-Yuan pulled a slightly confused expression. He still clung to Lan Wangji as he looked up at him. "Baby?"

The corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth curled in amusement. “Did you forget?” he asked, then stood up. “You can bring your things too.”

A-Yuan nodded. He gave Wen Ning a quick hug before he gathered his things and shoved them into his bag. He looked up at Lan Wangji expectantly, waiting for further instruction.

Lan Wangji nodded at Wen Ning and led A-Yuan out of the building and down the path to the Jingshi. He would enjoy this next month, even though he would miss Wei Wuxian terribly. He planned to spend a lot of time with A-Yuan.

He took off his boots at the door and told him to do the same, then he walked over to the little room where he’d kept the dogs. “I have my dog here too,” he said as he opened the door.

The puppy was the first to barrel through the door, bouncing and ears flopping. Her little mouth was open and she was panting, and it looked like she was smiling. The little sounds her breaths made were so cute, Lan Wangji couldn’t help but give a small smile. Xiong walked over, pom pom tail wagging and doing the squinty eyes and open mouth that looked like he smiled too. Lan Wangji bent to pet him.

A-Yuan gasped at the sight of the puppy. It was easily the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He reached his arms out towards it, smiling wide as he did, welcoming the puppy into his arms. This was definitely the best day ever!

Lan Wangji would have to do some sketches of this, he thought. The puppy took to A-Yuan immediately, jumping up to lick him and her tail wagging with fervor.

“She is yours,” he said, “Did you pick out a name?”

A-Yuan giggled as the puppy jumped up to lick him. He pet her happily, rubbing his fingers all over her fluffy fur.

“Mei,” he said. “Her name is Mei.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “That is a good name,” he said. “She will have to stay around the Jingshi, but you can play with her as much as you want. Make sure she is not left alone outside.”

A-Yuan nodded quickly, giving Lan Wangji a toothy grin. He was so excited to have his new pet! This made everything about their situation better.

“Thank you gege,” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed. “A-Yuan,” he said, “How would you like some new clothes? Ones like mine?”

A-Yuan blinked owlishly and walked over to Lan Wangji so he could touch his soft robes with a thoughtful hum.

"Soft..." he mumbled. "Want to look like gege..."

Lan Wangji watched A-Yuan with a soft expression. "It won't be as soft as this," he said, "But softer than yours now. Let's put Mei in her room and we can go get your new clothes."

He helped get the dogs back in the little room and then guided him back to the disciples' quarters. He was probably cold now anyway, and he should go ahead and let all of the refugees wear the Lan robes. The new ones, at least. They still had the original robes, but those were carefully conserved. Lan descendants had crafted new ones over the years, sewing in the magic inscriptions for warmth, protection against evil creatures, and resistance to dirt and stain. He knew the last one was used for all royal clothing, since the Lans always wore white and light blue. 

He went into one of the larger rooms that held four beds, and he went to the back where the big closet was that held all of the Lan clothes. There were some people in there with the other children, but Lan Wangji ignored them. He went into the closet and looked for the small children's' clothes. They had ones for toddlers, and Lan Wangji held them and mourned the fact that A-Yuan was too big. Maybe one day he would have a baby he could wrap in little Lan clothes.

He spent a while finding the right size, and when he did he left A-Yuan in there to change into the inner garments himself while he waited outside in the bedroom. He kept his eyes down, feeling a bit awkward with the others in the room.

A-Yuan marvelled at the clothes he had been given. He fumbled with them for a little while before deciding he definitely needed assistance to put them on correctly. He pushed open the door and tugged on Lan Wangji’s robes.

“Gege,” he said. “Help please…”

Lan Wangji looked at A-Yuan in surprise before he walked back into the closet. He bent down and patiently helped him into the inner clothes before he took him out to stand in front of the tall mirror in the bedroom. Taking out the outer robes, he gently helped him into them and tied them on. The belt was last, and he tied that on in the back. "These robes are special," he said quietly, "They are what my ancestors wore hundreds of years ago. They were students of magic. These have magic in them so they will keep you warm." He got the socks and boots last and helped him into those too. The little white boots were so cute... he wished Wei Wuxian could see it. 

"Do your best to keep these clean," he added, "Do not sit or lay down unless you are inside, do not wipe dirty hands on them. Make sure Mei's paws are clean before you let her into your lap. Okay?"

A-Yuan gave him a confident nod. He hoped that he would still be able to play with the other children even if he couldn’t get in the mud with the white robes. With wide eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror and then did a little twirl. He giggled and grinned up at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and went to go get a comb. Their ancestors hadn't had a lot of frivolous materials, but over the years the royal family had brought some things up the mountain, such as this comb made of jade. With that and a plain white ribbon, he went back to A-Yuan and brushed his hair. He would need a bath that night, he thought.

He pulled part of his hair back and tied it with the ribbon. "You look like a Lan now," he said.

“Oooohhh…” A-Yuan gasped and looked at his hair in the mirror. Wei Wuxian had brushed it for him in the past, but not like this. He resisted the urge to touch it in case he ruined it. “I look like you, gege!”

Lan Wangji nodded. He turned then and finally addressed the others in the room, though he didn't hold eye contact for long. "The clothes in that room are free to use," he said. "Be careful with them. They will keep you warm."

There was some mumbling amongst the refugees, them bowing towards Lan Wangji and thanking him for his kindness. A-Yuan simply beamed at them all, saddling up beside Lan Wangji and reaching out to grab his hand. He felt safer than ever with him, he wanted to be close at all times.

Lan Wangji nodded and looked down at A-Yuan, holding his hand. He still wanted to check out the buildings and make sure the fires were working if Wen Qing hadn't already done so. He also needed to check the gardens. Non-royal Lans were in charge of preserving the Cloud Recesses, and that meant keeping them working the way they did back then. It required a lot of magic, since everything seemed to run on it. Since there were people living in it now, it would need more maintenance than usual. That would fall on his shoulders for now. He was glad he had studied the Cloud Recesses a lot growing up. 

He lit the fires in all of the buildings and checked to make sure everyone had buckets and tubs. Then he checked the gardens. Most of the plants had died already since the cold set in, but there were rows of winter berries that would last through to the spring. He left A-Yuan with Wen Ning and exited the Cloud Recesses to walk down to the caves, a basket in hand. The path was worn from so many centuries of use, so it wasn't hard to find. There was even a wooden walkway into the cave, and it looked like it went all the way through it. He used his magic to get inside, then went to the back, igniting the lights along the way.

He breathed a sigh of relief. There were bushes and grasses, and vines creeped up the sides. Apparently the Lan mages had been good at life magic, something that was probably the most difficult type of magic to learn. Keeping an underground garden without sunlight would require permanent charms and a lot of magic to keep it up -- and Ningjing Mountain was brimming with magic. He inspected the plants; not only were they alive, they were healthy and the fruits were ripe. He collected some of them and returned to the Cloud Recesses. He didn't know who was in charge of making the food, so he just set the basket on a large rock and left it there. 

He spent the rest of the day playing with A-Yuan after discovering some childrens' toys in the extra room in the Jingshi. He didn't actually do much playing, he just watched and asked questions. The child had a big imagination, he thought. 

Mei had taken a liking to her new owner, already going to play with him rather than Lan Wangji. She was going to be a little bigger when Wei Wuxian came here. Lan Wangji hoped that he would still be okay with her.

The refugees were in good spirits. They were all warm and enjoyed a hearty meal. A few of them pulled Lan Wangji aside for a few minutes to thank him and his family properly for their help and kindness. These were people who had had it rough as of late. As such, they followed all rules as dutifully as possible, with minor mistakes here and there. It would take some getting used to, but the mood was overall high. They took a few minutes of silence after dinner to remember those they had lost in the battle at the camp, and a moment for those imprisoned.

A-Yuan was happy to follow Lan Wangji to the Jingshi when it was his bedtime. He watched Lan Wangji draw a bath and then played around when he was being scrubbed clean. He hadn’t had a warm bath in a long, long time. Afterward, he clambered into Lan Wangji’s bed without a second thought, Richie held tight against his chest. It had been a long day and he was beginning to get sleepy, but there was one thing he always did before bed.

“Gege,” he said. He pulled over his bag that still had some of his things in and retrieved the notebook that had been given to him by Lan Wangji to practice his writing in. Usually, Wei Wuxian sat with him to help him, and he’d skipped the night before due to all the commotion. He wanted to keep on track though. “Writing… Help please?”

Lan Wangji was charmed by A-Yuan’s eagerness. “We should not write on the bed,” he said. “We could spill ink on it. Let’s write on the table.”

He sat down at the low table in the corner of the room and waited. He was curious to see if A-Yuan had improved.

A-Yuan nodded and then clambered down from the bed and walked over to the desk where Lan Wangji sat. It wasn’t like there was much room at the camp to do this writing anywhere other than the bed but here, it was different. He pawed through the notebook and showed Lan Wangji what he’d already done.

“Wei-gege helps sometimes…” he mumbled, pointing out his work.

Lan Wangji hummed as he looked at A-Yuan’s work. It was nice compared to the last time he saw it. “Impressive,” he said, “Sometime this month I will show you how to use a brush to write. For now, what do you wish to write about?”

A-Yuan stared down at the paper in thought for a moment. Various options ran through his mind, but with one more look at Lan Wangji, the answer came to him.

“Teach me ‘family’,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart warmed. He took the pen and dipped it in the ink, then wrote out some words. One by one, he pointed them out. “Family, mother, father, brother, sister,” he said.

A-Yuan hummed as he watched Lan Wangji write each word. When he was done and handed him the pen, he carefully tried to imitate each character. It took a few tries before they started feeling easier. A couple times, Lan Wangji had to show him how to write a character or two. Eventually, he had managed to write it out a few times.

“Family, mother, father, brother, sister…”A-Yuan repeated as he pointed out each one. He smiled and dipped the pen again and drew two shaky looking stick figures next to father. Then he pointed to one. “You.” A point to the other one that had a big smile. “Wei-Gege.”

If Lan Wangji were a weaker man, he would have cried. He didn’t feel worthy of A-Yuan’s affections, but he would do his best to get there. He took a pen from the corner of the desk and dipped it in the ink, then drew a small stick figure between the two others. Below it, he added a silly looking depiction of Mei and Xiong. “Family,” he said.

That made A-Yuan giggle. He looked down at the small picture fondly, excited to show it to Wei Wuxian the next time he saw him. 

“Family…” he repeated.

Lan Wangji hummed, then next to the word family he wrote another word. “Ba,” he said. He thought about A-Yuan’s parents before the war. What were they like? A-Yuan didn’t talk about them at all.

A-Yuan watched him carefully again and took the pen from Lan Wangji when he was done. Just like the other words, he slowly copied out the characters. This one wasn’t too hard. 

“Baba,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Very good,” he said. He would have to see it when Wei Wuxian looked at the notebook when he got back. “Do you want to keep writing or would you like to go to sleep?”

A-Yuan put down the pen and rubbed his eyes. “Sleepy.”

He looked up at Lan Wangji and then moved to stand up. He tugged on his sleeve to drag him up onto his feet as well. It was definitely time to go to bed.

Lan Wangji stood and put away the notebook and pen, tidying things up. He had noticed how A-Yuan had crawled into his bed earlier. “Do you want to sleep in your own room or do you want to sleep with me?” He asked.

“With you.” A-Yuan said with confidence. He rarely got the chance to cuddle up with Wei Wuxian, though he did on the rare occasion when he had a bad dream. If the opportunity to cuddle up with Lan Wangji was given to him, he would take it.

“Okay,” Lan Wangji said, “I need to take a bath and get ready for bed too. But Mei and Xiong can sleep with you until I finish.” 

He went over to the bed and pulled down the covers. The bed wasn’t nearly as soft as his own, but he knew it was a lot softer than what A-Yuan was used to. He tucked A-Yuan into the blankets and Xiong jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable while Mei cried and howled until Lan Wangji picked her up and set her on the bed. These beds were low to the ground, but it was a little too high for her to jump up.

“Do you want to hear my favorite story?” He asked.

A-Yuan snuggled into the covers. It  _ was _ really soft, it was easy to get comfortable. He giggled a little when the two dogs made their way onto the bed with him and he made sure to pet both of them before grabbing hold of Richie again.

“Yes please,” he said, looking at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji went to get his book from his things and then he came back to sit on the bed next to A-Yuan. It was the same book he’d read to Wei Wuxian that one night.

It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep, and Lan Wangji kept reading for a few more minutes before he set the book down and went to prepare his bath. It was a chore to collect the water from the stream and heat it to boiling on the stove, then carry it to the tub in the bathroom, but he managed. He was able to use magic to make the water not as heavy, at least, so it didn’t take too long to bring in.

He washed himself quickly and then tipped the tub over into the drain corner before he dressed in his soft pyjamas and went back to the bedroom and got into bed. He missed Wei Wuxian and wondered how he was doing. It was going to be a long month.

A-Yuan seemed to sense the presence of Lan Wangji in the bed beside him as soon as he got in. He rolled onto his side and curled up to him, resting his head on his chest, feeling the warm body under him.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and extinguished the lights, then started to rub A-Yuan’s back. He would start proper guqin lessons tomorrow, he thought. He had brought a smaller one just for that reason.


	32. Talk with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian has a chat with Lan Xichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy. Expect updates every Friday now!

With each passing day, A-Yuan and Lan Wangji got closer. Of course, A-Yuan still spent a lot of time following around Wen Ning and Wen Qing too, but he was primarily focused on Lan Wangji. He taught him all kinds of things, and he loved spending time with Mei too. She was the cutest little puppy he had ever seen, after all. A-Yuan picked up the guqin rather quickly, and his writing was getting better every night. Wei Wuxian was sure to be proud of him.

Down in the dungeons, Wei Wuxian stared up at the ceiling in his boredom. Having nothing to do was easily the worst part of being there, but he was sure that the GusuLan dungeons were a lot nicer than some of the other kingdoms. He spent quite a lot of time talking to the other prisoners, the other refugees, and made sure to keep their spirits high by cracking jokes.

When Wei Wuxian caught wind of someone coming down to see him, he prepared for the worst. Lan Wangji had told him that his brother might come to see him, the King. He would just have to wait and see what he had to say.

Lan Xichen had been in the dungeons a couple of times before. Because Lans value cleanliness, they were regularly cleaned and taken care of, and prisoners were allowed to bathe, so thankfully it didn’t stink.

Still, Lan Xichen changed his mind when he descended the stairs. Not really for his own sake, but because he thought Wei Wuxian would appreciate a change in scenery. It was so dark, even with the torches. He told a guard to get him and bring him up to a sitting room in the palace.

On the way back, he asked for tea to be brought to the room, and by the time he had sat down it was already being set on the table and a cup was poured for him. He also asked for the balcony doors to be opened to let in the fresh air.

Needless to say, Wei Wuxian was confused when he was brought upstairs into a bright, sunlit room with piping hot tea and fresh air flowing into the room. He was still in his cuffs, but he looked around until he finally caught sight of Lan Xichen.

“Your majesty,” he said with a bow.

Lan Xichen smiled. Wei Wuxian looked a lot better than the last time he saw him. It had been a while, but he was sure his brother had something to do with it. 

“Wei Wuxian,” he said. “Come sit.”

He waited until the guard had brought him over before he used his magic to attach the end of the chain on his cuffs to the ground in front of the table. The guard eyed the tea set nervously.

“Relax,” Lan Xichen told the guard with a smile, “I know I’m out of practice but have some faith in me.”

The guard quickly bowed. 

“You may leave now,” he said. 

Wei Wuxian’s hands were bound, so Lan Xichen poured another cup of tea and scooted it toward him. When they were alone, he asked, “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Is it too much to hope that this is just a friendly chat over tea? Talk about the weather and such?” Wei Wuxian said with a cocked eyebrow. He took a seat at the table and eyed the cup of tea. Slowly, he reached out to wrap his hands around it, warming his hands on the cup. “… I know your brother told you about… us.”

Lan Xichen hummed, his smile relaxing a bit but still there. “Yes he did,” he said. “And don’t worry, our chat will be quite friendly. I have no need to intimidate you. I know Wangji’s plan, but I’d like to hear what your plan is.” He took a sip of his tea.

“My plan? Well… I’ve dedicated my life to helping the Wen refugees. I have no intention of stopping that now. I want to be there until they’re all set up, got places to live, stable income. They won’t need my help anymore after that.” Wei Wuxian said. He glanced into the cup of tea and then back up at Lan Xichen. “Only then will I consider going anywhere or doing anything else. Lan Zhan—Er, Prince Lan Wangji wishes me to be his consort. If that is okay, I will… do what is necessary to make that happen for us, once the refugees are settled.”

Lan Xichen hummed, pleased by that response. It was consistent with what Lan Wangji had said. “I trust Wangji,” he said, “but I do not trust others so easily. He is… socially challenged. He has been taken advantage of many times. In fact, many of those times I don’t think he even realized it because I happened to be able to put a stop to it before it progressed very far.”

He looked down at the tea, frowning. “Recently I discovered the most vile of them was my best friend. Or, used to be. I suppose even I am not immune to it. Anyway, I hope you understand why I need to be careful.”

Wei Wuxian licked his lips a little anxiously and took a sip of his tea. So, this was the speech he was getting. No doubt, Wen Qing had given a similar one to Lan Wangji when she got him alone.

“I love Lan Zhan,” he said confidently. It felt strange to say it to someone other than Lan Wangji himself. “He is… beyond incredible. Even if he didn’t have any status, money, power… I would love him all the same. Those things don’t matter to me.”

Lan Xichen smiled a little. He seemed genuine, which was good, but Jin Guangyao had also seemed genuine. He was going to have trust issues for a while.

“I know,” he said, “that’s one thing that comforts me. I did a little research on you, invited your... estranged... adopted brother? He seemed to think otherwise. Anyway, I chatted with him. You lived the good life for a while. You could have helped the Wens in other ways, but instead you left the noble life completely to live in poverty. That tells me that you don’t value luxury but also that you’re reckless. Perfect for my brother. He always read the cheesiest romances with rebels and vagabonds, assassins and such. So I’m not surprised at his choice. But that also worries me a little. I’m probably being paranoid after the betrayal I’ve suffered. But still, you were so eager to leave the noble life behind. Jiang Wanyin told me some stories.”

He narrowed his eyes, but not in a menacing way, more scrutinizing. “You hate people like us, don’t you?”

“To be brazen with you, I am not fond of people who live luxuriously when other people suffer.” Wei Wuxian said bluntly. “Jiang Cheng wants nothing to do with me, so I could not go back to my family even if I wanted to. They would not have approved of what I wanted to do with the Wens. Don’t you think they would be more willing to trust me if I was one of them, too?” He sighed. “It’s easy for people at the bottom to forget that you guys are people too. All you see is the money and power you sit on while people die of hypothermia in the cold and starvation all year round. You don’t see the suffering until you’re there, living rough with them. It’s horrible, Your Majesty, and I won’t stand for it. But… Lan Zhan is a good person. He’s only ever wanted to help; I am sure he would have done the same as me if it wasn’t for all his responsibilities. I see that he hasn’t had it easy here either, but it’s a different kind of struggle. To say I  _ hate people like you _ is quite frankly a bit of a generalisation.”

Lan Xichen hummed. “I see,” he said. “Well, luckily for you, Wangji is the way he is because he is a Lan. I’ll tell you a secret. There is not a member of this lineage that would not drop all of this in a minute. Our dream is to go back to Ningjing mountain and isolate ourselves again. But I’m sure you could guess what would happen if we did, if you’ve experienced what nobles are like. You see, I don’t truly rule this kingdom, the nobles do. And they are very angry with our uncle, Wangji and I right now because of the decision I made to help you. Honestly, I’ve been sleeping with royal guards and my consort in my room, and I’ve brushed up on my poisons knowledge. I’m glad Wangji is on the mountain instead of here. With no heirs, we are  _ very _ vulnerable right now.”

“I know it’s not easy for you guys either, I’ve learned that by spending time with Lan Zhan. All of it is unfair, the whole system is unfair.” Wei Wuxian replied. He took another sip of tea. “I have… a son. Adopted. He’s only young, he grew rather attached to me when I started helping the refugees as he was only a toddler and had lost his parents in the war. Wherever I go, he goes. I think Lan Zhan has become rather attached to him as well, as a… potential father figure. If I become his consort, he wants him to be an heir. I realise though that it might not be too well received.”

Lan Xichen nodded and hummed. He knew how much Lan Wangji wanted children. He remembered that little boy that came up to pledge loyalty with Wei Wuxian, how cute he was. “Well, Wangji knows that adopted children cannot be heirs,” he said. “In order to take the throne, one must have direct lineage to the Lan mages along with our specific kind of magic. Before he would be king, it would go to a distant relative. That is not ideal. If your son took the throne, every member of the Lan lineage would have to have been killed first, and if that happened then he would probably be killed as well. And like you said, it wouldn’t be taken well. It would be obvious who his birth parents were based on his magic and time of adoption, and it might even cause a revolt. These wretched citizens are so eager to kill people they don’t like.”

Lan Xichen sighed. “I’ve been thinking about heirs,” he said. “The best solution unfortunately is having children out of wedlock. I don’t want to marry, and neither does Wangji, and unless one of us lays with a surrogate there won’t be an heir. I would rather do it myself than make Wangji do it. I’ve been putting it off, but I think it would be smart to go ahead. I’ll probably still wait at least half a year. I don’t know. But that’s not important for this conversation. Mainly, I just want you to understand the delicate situation Wangji and I are in. I’m not going to send you away or anything like that, because I know Wangji would kill me in my sleep if I did anything to you.”

He turned to look out the balcony at the blue sky. “I don’t know if he told you what happened, but basically the prince of LanlingJin exposed his decision to not marry a princess to everyone. Since that is Wangji’s primary duty, now he’s seen as irresponsible and childish, unwilling to do what it takes to run a kingdom. Selfish. Those kinds of things. There are also rumors about his gender preference, which is a completely different kind of scandal. Not as serious in my opinion, but not good when it’s on top of other things. His usefulness has been put into question, and therefore mine as well. People already look down on me because I am young and inexperienced. They take me even less seriously because of Wangji’s reputation, and questions about why I won’t marry either have been slipped into every political conversation.”

“I would have been able to handle this if the incident at the camp hadn’t happened. Making emergency mandates can be political suicide, since doing that allows the king to get around his advisors, who are very powerful and do not like being shirked. Unfortunately I do not have advisors I trust like many kings do. Hence why I am sleeping with one eye open. Not only did I bypass my advisors, I have imprisoned my own citizens for what the majority of the kingdom considers ‘self-defense’ while letting the enemy off with a slap on the wrist,  _ and _ giving them a considerable amount of help. Now, I am not only young and inexperienced, I am also a traitor to the nobles and to the citizens. When Wangji takes you as a consort, another round of hellfire will erupt. I might be able to twist this to our favor by posing our aid of the refugees as simply a way to get Wangji the consort he wanted. Apparently it is better to be selfish than to actually care about people’s lives. The fact that you stole food, no matter how heroic the reason, is putting weapons in the nobles’ hands. Wangji helping the enemy in order to take their beneficiary as a consort already looks bad, but if that beneficiary is a thief? You can imagine the headlines on the city postings.”

Lan Xichen narrowed his eyes and smiled a little. “Of course, I have another plan I’ve been working on, but that is a secret.” He looked at Wei Wuxian. “What I want from you, is to behave. No more criminal activity. If you’ve done something worse than steal food then erase it from your memory and don’t even let the gods find out. Don’t give people weapons to use against Wangji. You said you would do whatever it takes to be with him, so that’s what it will take. If you really want to be helpful, don’t antagonize the nobles either. If you get anymore on their bad side, they might just make up things to use against you and therefore Wangji. Do you understand the severity of this, and what I am asking of you?”

Politics were very chaotic. Wei Wuxian stared down into his cup of tea and wondered how he had even ended up in this mess. Life would be a lot simpler if he hadn’t fallen in love with a prince of all people, but he wouldn’t change Lan Wangji for anything. He loved him, through and through, and he never wished any harm to come upon him. If that meant he had to adjust his lifestyle, his behaviour, he would do whatever he could.

“I understand,” he said. “I will keep a low profile. I never wanted any of this violence, you know. I did what I had to in order to keep people alive and I… begged the refugees not to fight back against the civilians. I knew it would only fuel the fire. But I desperately want Lan Zhan safe, I don’t want to make things any more difficult than they already are. I at least appreciate your concern for him, it’s nice to know people care about him.”

Lan Xichen nodded. “The sentiment is mutual,” he said. “Uncle and I have been taking care of him since I was a child and he is the most important person in the world to me. I’ve noticed that he has been very sad these past few months but also the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I understand why now. I am happy for him. I just wish it could be in an easier circumstance. I do have a question, though. I know you’ve been in the palace, I’m curious about how you got in.”

Wei Wuxian licked his lips nervously and hoped that Lan Xichen couldn’t tell he was anxious about answering the question. He knew what Lan Wangji had told him to say, so he just had to come out with it.

“There’s… tunnels, yeah? Lan Zhan always opened them up and brought me in that way,” he said.

Lan Xichen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Of course he did,” he said. “That’s one way to make sure you’re not after him for nefarious reasons. A big risk for both of you, as you could have died. I don’t know how I feel about him toting you around the palace under an invisibility spell, but I suppose once you move in here officially that will stop. I guess we’re all lucky that he’s near the master level of illusion magic.”

He shifted a bit. “I’m not sure when you’re going to be moving in, since I don’t really know how long it’ll take for the refugees to settle. But when you do, I would appreciate doing your best to keep your romantic relationship with him a secret. Not permanently, but I would like to have it revealed strategically, in a time where it will cause the least amount of damage. It isn’t too hard, since consorts are allowed unlimited alone time with us. Can I trust you with a secret?”

It would be hard to be in the same room as Lan Wangji and not be all over him all the time, Wei Wuxian knew that, but if it was for their safety, he would hold back. What he wasn’t expecting however, was Lan Xichen’s willingness to tell him a secret.

“Of course,” he said. He mimed zipping his lips shut.

Lan Xichen smiled a little. “My consort and I have a relationship that I’m assuming is similar to the one between you and Wangji. I don’t know if he knows about it or not, we haven’t actually spoken about the subject at all. I don’t know if I will ever reveal it, but if I do then it will be in the future when I am confident in my standing. If Wangji’s secret is revealed and the result is not pleasing, I might have to. But regardless, for now it is a secret. I’m telling you because my consort asked me if he could speak with you. I think he wants to talk to you about what you’re getting yourself into.”

Wei Wuxian knew this already, Lan Wangji had told him about his brother’s consort, but he feigned a bit of surprise anyway with a lift of his brows. Then, he laughed a little.

“Ah, who would’ve guessed both revered Lan brothers would have a preference for men?” He said. “Is this… Is this happening now?”

With an amused smile, Lan Xichen nodded. “I will call him in if you don’t have any questions for me,” he said.

“Nothing serious to ask. There’s plenty of time for us to get to know each other better when I move in here.” Wei Wuxian replied, shaking his head. He finished off his tea and sighed as he sat back in the chair. “Alright. I’m ready. Bring him in whenever.”

Lan Xichen nodded and held his hand up and twisted it. The door on the other side of the room opened, and a moment later a servant popped her head in.

“Please bring my consort in,” he said loudly so she could hear.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she said before disappearing again.

Lan Xichen stood up and adjusted his robes, then walked over to the balcony to look out, but looked over and smiled as Nie Mingjue came in. He looked out of place as always, since he didn’t wear royal robes, choosing to dress like a general instead.

Nie Mingjue nodded at Wei Wuxian as he closed the door, then went over to Lan Xichen. “Your Majesty,” he said, leaning in close.

Lan Xichen seemed to pick up on the fact that he wanted him to do something. He tilted his head. “Yes?”

“As much as I’d love for you to stay, I think this conversation needs to be had alone.” Nie Mingjue smiled.

Lan Xichen looked at Wei Wuxian, then back at him, then sucked in a small breath. “Oh,” he whispered, then cleared his throat. “My apologies. I’ll give you some privacy then.”

Nie Mingjue leaned on the balcony door and watched as the king left, waving his hand to close the door as he did. He couldn’t remember the last time the king’s hand actually touched a doorknob. If a servant didn’t do it, he just used his magic.

When they were alone, Nie Mingjue finally took a look at Wei Wuxian. He could see why the prince liked him. He was too pretty to be a criminal. “Wei Wuxian,” he said, “I’m Nie Mingjue. Nice to meet you. A little bird told me you’ll be joining the royal consort club.”

“Ah, yes. That’s the plan, anyway.” Wei Wuxian said, looking up at Nie Mingjue. He sure was tall. And broad. In fact, all around bigger than he expected. “Nie, huh? Your family is all blacksmiths, right? I knew your brother, Nie Huaisang. We were friends when I was a teenager, you know, before everything kind of went ablaze around the world with the Wens.”

Nie Mingjue’s eyes widened a little. “Really?” He asked. Then he rolled his eyes. “That runt couldn’t make a dagger if his life depended on it. He would have been better off as a consort. I almost shipped him to LanlingJin with Jin Guangyao. I’m glad I didn’t. That little maggot-sized pile of horse shit...”

He shook his head, then sighed and went to go sit across from Wei Wuxian. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you a bit about being a consort. First, do you have any questions for me?”

“Since you’re here, I’m going to assume it’s not all fun and games. Truthfully, I don’t really… know what being a consort entails. So, if you could just start from the beginning, that’d be great.” Wei Wuxian said. He really should have listened more when he was getting lessons back with the Jiang family. Who knew that stuff would actually come in handy?

Nie Mingjue nodded. “You’re smart. That’s good. You’re right, it’s not all fun and games, though there is a lot of fun and a lot of games involved.” He winked, making Wei Wuxian snort, then he got serious. 

“You and I are probably the luckiest consorts in existence,” he said, “I’ll lay out what it means to be a consort in general, the way it works in other kingdoms. It’s like a concubine but without the romance or sex. Even though it’s a voluntary position, you’re pretty much a slave, but only to the royal family member that you serve. If your person wants you, you  _ have _ to come and you  _ have _ to do whatever they tell you. Nowadays, consort abuse is looked down upon, but it happens. King Wen Ruohan and King Jin Guangshan are good examples. If you want to leave your position, there’s not much you could do for yourself with the massive disgrace you’ll be living with the rest of your life, which is passed down to your kids too. You following me?”

Wei Wuxian listened dutifully. The idea of being at Lan Wangji’s whim wasn’t so bad, even though he had always valued his freedom and independence. Lan Wangji would never do anything he didn’t want, he truly believed that.

“I’m following,” he said.

“Okay,” Nie Mingjue said with a nod, “This is how we’re lucky. I’m sure you’ve heard this a million times, but Lans love them some rules. And the rules they live by keep them from taking advantage of those under them. Granted, there wouldn’t be a consequence if they did, aside from probably copying the rules while doing a handstand, but other than that there’s nothing to protect us other than our ability to leave altogether.”

Nie Mingjue leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out and crossed them. “But I’ll tell you that in the entire history of the Lan royalty there has not been a single consort that left. Still, all the other stuff applies. Lan Huan calls for me multiple times a day, and when he does I have to drop whatever I’m doing and go see him. I don’t mind doing it, but it can get annoying if you’re working on something. Now I have a question for you. What is your relationship with His Highness like right now? Do you talk to each other a lot about personal things? Do you feel like you know each other very well?”

“We have been very personal with each other, in… all senses of the word.” Wei Wuxian let out another small chuckle. “I feel like I know him well. I am currently trusting him with looking after my child for a month, I would hope that is enough to say that I love and trust him. There’s still time though, before any of this stands a chance of happening.”

Nie Mingjue raised an eyebrow and smiled. Of course they were that kind of intimate.

“Good,” he said, “it’s important to trust each other, even more important than it is between married couples. You have to be able to talk about things. If you have a problem, you need to tell His Highness and that requires trust that he will listen and work with you. It also requires that he trust you to speak up about issues. There’s a power difference here, and you both need to be aware of that. For me and His Majesty, we have a strict line between our personal relationship and our formal relationship. If he tells me he wants me to do something, I always ask if it’s for business or leisure. If it’s business, I have no choice but to do it, I’m acting as his consort. If it’s leisure, I can argue my case as his lover and best friend. Things that are business are things like answering his summons, going to parties with him, public stuff, recently he’s asked me to sleep in his bed for extra assurance that he won’t be assassinated in his sleep. Leisure things are stuff like playing card games, shouldering his emotional burdens, cheering him up, or having sex. I suggest talking to His Highness about this before you take the job and see what kinds of things he would consider business, if anything at all.”

“I understand. It’s a little more complicated than I first thought, but I understand. Lan Zhan and I will talk things over before we commit to anything.” Wei Wuxian gave him a reassuring nod. It didn’t sound too bad. Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen managed to handle their relationship well enough, there was no reason why he and Lan Wangji couldn’t do the same. He leaned forward towards Nie Mingjue and lowered his voice a little. “Say, tell me a bit about His Majesty, won’t you? What’s he like? Has he… got a big  _ appetite _ like his brother?”

Nie Mingjue raised his eyebrows as he listened, but then laughed when he heard the word  _ appetite. _ “Oh yeah,” he said, “being the king is insane. He takes so much bullshit all day long, I don’t know how he hasn’t cracked. I honestly wish princes were allowed to rule alongside the king because then at least he wouldn’t be doing this alone, but whatever. Anyway, he’s got a shitload of stress that needs to be unloaded every day. Sometimes it’s letting him cry on me, sometimes it’s getting bent over and having his mind cleared out. Most of the time it’s both.”

Wei Wuxian grinned. So, he and Lan Wangji were similar in more than just looks then. He doubted it was something that ever came up between the two of them, one didn’t typically discuss their sexual preferences with their brother. Even so, it was funny to think that the both of them enjoyed a similar thing.

“I see. So the two of them are very alike then,” he said with a chuckle.

Nie Mingjue grinned. “Yeah? I’m not surprised. Lan Huan thinks his little brother is pure and innocent but I never bought it. You can practically  _ see _ the contained energy in that man.” He thought about something and laughed. “There was this guy, my cousin actually, he’s built a lot like me. Well, a couple years ago I noticed that he hung around the palace a lot and I swear to you, every time His Highness locked eyes on him it was like looking at a predator stalking its prey. Even I got shivers. Everyone else thought it was unbridled rage in his eyes but I knew better. What I always wanted to know is, what was he thinking about? I can’t tell if he’s like Lan Huan who likes being overpowered by a bigger man or if he likes the power trip of the opposite. Considering his taste for pretty-boys like you I’d say the latter.”

He was gossiping, but who cares? This was the first person he could actually talk about the king’s sex life with and it was kind of exciting.

“You think I’m pretty? I’m flattered!” Wei Wuxian cooed. He snickered and then returned to leaning back on his chair in a more lax position, hands in his lap. It was certainly interesting to compare Lan Wangji to his brother. “You’d be surprised though.  _ His Highness _ quite enjoys the fantasy that I’m the treacherous criminal who has come to deflower him. Ah, of course, you heard nothing.”

Nie Mingjue raised his eyebrows. “Ooooo, for real?” He laughed. “That’s a hoot. Well, I’m not surprised about that either, Lan Huan always said his brother liked to read books about bad boys. And of course this is all between us, I’m sure His Majesty would dig himself into the ground if he heard me talking about our sex life.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You really are a jackpot for him though, aren’t you? You’re pretty, got a solid conscience, and a step on the other side of the law. That’s funny though. It runs in the family. Lan Huan likes to fantasize too.” He let out a low chuckle.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Wei Wuxian shrugged his shoulders. He laughed at the thought of Lan Wangji and his brother finding out about this conversation. Both would no doubt be incredibly embarrassed. “Ahhh, this is going to be fun, isn’t it? If I just toss all the politics aside, that is. I think you and I are going to get along just fine too, you know?”

“Oh yeah,” Nie Mingjue said, “I was a little excited when I found out. We’re brothers-in-arms now. Once you get here, if you have any questions or just wanna talk, come find me. It’ll be interesting to have another consort around.”

Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. “Believe me, I will. I think it’ll be good for both of us to have someone to talk to about our partners outside of them. We’re in this together now, I hope you’re ready for that.”

“Oh I’m ready,” Nie Mingjue said, “I’d say let’s go get some alcohol sometime but you’re still in prison so that’ll have to wait. It’ll be quite a while before you come here, do you have any other questions?”

“I’ll take a rain check on that drink. I’ll drink you under the table, my friend.” Wei Wuxian laughed. As his laughter settled, he smiled softly. “Is it hard? I assume you love him, His Majesty, but… do you sometimes wish that you guys were just… normal people?”

Nie Mingjue’s smile faded and he looked at the table between them for a moment, expression somber. Eventually he said, “A day doesn’t go by where I don’t want to take him away. I joke about his stress but it really is heartbreaking. His heart is too good for this. I’m afraid that one day I won’t be enough to help him.”

He sighed and his expression softened. “He likes to pretend, at night. Sometimes we switch roles where I’m the king and he’s a concubine or something. Anything that takes him away from this place, this hell he lives in every day. I know it’s really bad when he wants to pretend to be a normal married couple after a long day of him doing housework and me working the fields. Those are the hardest ones, he usually cries himself to sleep when it’s over.”

Nie Mingjue’s voice got a little thick and he shook his head and waited until it passed before he continued. “He talks about going to live in the Cloud Recesses forever, but I know he wouldn’t. Their ancestors might have been fine with isolating themselves, but they’re not like that anymore. They wouldn’t find peace there. They care too much about their people to leave them behind.”

Wei Wuxian also found his eyes locked on the table. His smile was still there but it was shaky. He understood how Nie Mingjue felt, to a degree. Lan Wangji’s position as prince wasn’t quite as serious as Lan Xichen’s role as the king, but the responsibilities were still there.

“I suggested the idea of us running away together once, me and Lan Zhan, if the kingdom wouldn’t accept us.” Wei Wuxian said slowly. “I know things aren’t that easy. They aren’t easy for anyone but… we’ve gotta do the best we can with what we’ve got, right? If we can ease the burden for both of them, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Nie Mingjue smiled weakly. “Yeah,” he said, “I know it’s been hard for His Highness these past few weeks. I know how it feels to watch someone you love hold the weight of the world and be unable to help. It must be worse for him, since he’s also made responsible for the kingdom in other ways. Everyone’s been calling him useless and uncaring. I’m sure taking care of the refugees is helping him battle that, though. I hope that someday they can figure out something to make things better. Until then, yeah, we just have to do what we can.”

With that, he stood up. “I’ll go find Lan Huan so he can release you. I look forward to working with you, Wei Wuxian.”

Wei Wuxian gave Nie Mingjue his best grin. He really was looking forward to moving into the palace and becoming Lan Wangji’s consort, but first he needed to talk to him. That was only possible when he got out of prison. That day couldn’t come quick enough.

“Me too,” he said.

Lan Xichen had been dying to eavesdrop so he took himself down the hallway to another sitting room to resist the temptation. When Nie Mingjue showed up, he jumped up and asked what they’d talked about, but of course he was vague.

He had already said what he needed to Wei Wuxian, so when he went back into the room he just released the chain keeping him to the ground. But before he called the guards in, he paused and said, “Take good care of my brother, will you?”

“Of course.” Wei Wuxian smiled and nodded at him.

He was escorted back down to the dungeons to wait out the remainder of his sentence. As the end of his month came, Wei Wuxian became more and more antsy. He would see Lan Wangji soon, A-Yuan, Wen Ning, and Wen Qing too. He wanted an update on how things were going up there, he wanted to be there and see it. He wanted to hold Lan Wangji again.


	33. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian’s prison sentence has been finished and he’s ready to join his family in the Cloud Recesses.

It had been a long month, as Lan Wangji had expected. He spent the days teaching A-Yuan how to play the guqin and how to read and write, and he had vastly improved. Instead of teaching him how to read sheet music, Lan Wangji simply taught him songs by memory, showing him different techniques and styles. He was good at copying, so he caught on fast.

Lan Wangji took care of A-Yuan’s meals and baths and clothes (he’d admittedly had to ask Wen Ning to show him how doing some of the chores worked) and read to him every night. They had gotten to the end of Lan Wangji’s book and started on another one. While bathing him, he even sang the bath song that his nanny had sung to him since he was a baby, changing the words a little to fit A-Yuan. 

Lan Wangji really did learn the joys and struggles of fatherhood over this month. 

It wasn’t a week later before he found A-Yuan playing with his puppy in his white robes. He could see the muddy paw prints already. He sighed heavily; he had left the boy with Wen Ning, but he must have run off.   
  
“A-Yuan,” he called. 

The boy froze and looked at him, eyes wide. He looked alarmed, like he knew he was in trouble. Lan Wangji approached and stopped before him.

“I told you to keep your robes clean,” he said.

A-Yuan ducked his head.

“Did you run away from Wen Ning?” Lan Wangji asked as he knelt down to assess the damage.

“I wanted to see you,” A-Yuan said. He sniffed and his bottom lip shook. “I’m sorry, gege…”

Lan Wangji sighed. “You must stay with Wen Ning if I tell you to, okay?” he asked. A-Yuan nodded. “And no more playing in these robes. You know better than this.”

A-Yuan cried and wiped his eyes. Lan Wangji felt bad for scolding him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Let’s go tell Wen Ning that you’re okay then you can help me wash these clothes, alright?” 

“Okay, gege,” A-Yuan sniffled.

Lan Wangji didn’t know how he felt about disciplining A-Yuan. He was such a good child, and he didn’t want it to have a negative effect on the relationship that they were building.

But as it turned out, Lan Wangji had nothing to worry about. He realized this when A-Yuan had called for him from another room, using the word baba. Lan Wangji answered without thinking, and it wasn’t until he’d helped him and walked away that he realized and cried for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure if it was an accident on A-Yuan’s part that first time, but ever since then he used that instead of ‘gege.’ Lan Wangji never questioned it.

\--

On the day of his release, Wei Wuxian let out a sigh of relief when he was uncuffed and released from the dungeons. It was nice to breathe the fresh air, to feel it on his skin. However, it would be even nicer to see his loved ones. He had it arranged to go up to the Cloud Recesses as soon as possible. It would be his home until further notice, until things were sorted out for the refugees. Lan Wangji had talked of its beauty but seeing it was another thing entirely.

Wei Wuxian looked up at the tall buildings and beautiful scenery with wide eyes. He tugged his robes a little closer around himself at the change in weather. It was definitely colder up here in the mountains than it was down on the flat land. Even so, when he caught sight of those familiar white robes and a handsome face that had come to greet him, Wei Wuxian couldn’t suppress a grin.

“Lan Zhan!” He exclaimed. He was about to run into his arms before suddenly remembering the rules that Lan Wangji had told him of. His main priority was being on his best behaviour so he settled down to a brisk walk until he could barrel himself into his arms.

By the time Wei Wuxian arrived, there was a blanket of snow on the ground and fat snowflakes were floating down, making everything look like a fantasy world. All of the refugees were dressed in the Lan robes now for warmth, even Lan Wangji, and Wei Wuxian’s snow-speckled black and red stood out sharply against all of the white. Lan Wangji happened to be in the center when the gates opened, helping collect water from the stream that went through. His heart almost burst from his chest at the sight of him. He hadn’t known what day specifically he would have been coming. 

He set down his bucket and met Wei Wuxian halfway, pulling him into his arms and not quite believing he was really here. “Wei Ying,” he breathed.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Wei Wuxian chanted in a mantra as he relaxed in Lan Wangji’s arms. He smiled up at him, his cheeks slightly pink and his nose a little red from the cold. There was no hesitation in cupping Lan Wangji’s face in his hands, just to admire him. “My sentence is over now, it’s been a month. I’m here for good now. I missed you! I missed you so, so, much! And it’s freezing up here.”

Lan Wangji pressed his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s and closed his eyes. He kissed him, a wave of emotion passing through him at the sensation. 

Wei Wuxian melted immediately into the kiss. He kissed back with a fierce intensity, wrapping his arms around him tighter and pulling him in. Truly, he had missed this more than anything.

Lan Wangji stayed in that embrace for a minute, losing himself in the feeling of Wei Wuxian, before he finally stepped away. He couldn’t just whisk him away to the Jingshi, there were others he needed to see too.

“Tell me…” Wei Wuxian said when they parted. “How have things been? Is everything alright?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Many have gotten sick from the change in the air up the mountain, and also have gotten colds from the temperature. Wen Qing and I have been treating them, they are okay.” 

He had feared that A-Yuan was getting sick at some point. Having known the weather would get cold, he had packed some winter accessories from the palace to give to the people who needed them most. Once he took those out, he made A-Yuan wear the little hat and gloves and the big scarf that covered his mouth. It looked so cute.

Wei Wuxian nodded. It wasn’t surprising. Many of them suffered in the cold when they were down in the camp and it was even colder up here. However, this time they had extra help. The Cloud Recesses not only provided a source of better comfort and warmth, they had two healers to keep everyone healthy.

“And A-Yuan? Has he been spending a lot of time with you? I told him you’d look after him but… I wasn’t sure how he would feel with just you alone, without me there,” he said.

Lan Wangji turned around, wondering if Wen Ning had come out yet with A-Yuan. “You should ask him,” he said, “I think Wen Ning is in the Main Hall with him still.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He was eager to see A-Yuan again, he’d missed him almost as much as Lan Wangji. He thought about his cute little face, his chubby cheeks and bright smile. With a sigh, he pressed another quick kiss to Lan Wangji’s lips before he slipped away from him and wandered towards the main hall.

He quickly spotted A-Yuan with Wen Ning and a smile spread on his face. Wen Ning noticed him first and pointed him out to the boy.

“A-Yuan,” he said. “Look who it is.”

A-Yuan turned to see Wei Wuxian and his eyes brightened. He grinned as he walked towards Wei Wuxian with an eagerness in his step. The two embraced and laughed heartily. Wei Wuxian scooped him up into his arms and grinned.

“Well look who it is! My handsome little boy! Did you miss me?” He asked.

A-Yuan nodded quickly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Wei Wuxian cooed. He pressed a sloppy kiss on A-Yuan’s cheek, making him squeal and wiggle in his grasp. “You look so cute in your new robes!”

“Baba gave me them.” A-Yuan replied.

That made Wei Wuxian pause. He blinked owlishly at his son as he tried to work out who exactly baba was. Then, it hit him in a storm. A-Yuan was… referring to Lan Wangji as his dad? Ah, Wei Wuxian could almost cry. In fact, he felt himself tearing up a little but he covered it with another laugh. 

“Yeah? He’s got good taste,” he said. He put A-Yuan back down onto the floor and rubbed at his eyes. “Did you and baba hang out a lot? Did you have fun?”

“Mhmm!” A-Yuan was again eager to reply. He beamed up at Wei Wuxian. “We did the writing every night, he read me stories… Ah! I can play music now!”

“Really? You’ll have to show me.” Wei Wuxian replied.

A-Yuan giggled excitedly. “Yes! Yes!”

Lan Wangji followed and stood by the doorway to watch the reunion. He couldn’t help but smile, a  _ real _ smile, and he felt his eyes water too. He was just so happy. Their family was together... 

When he got a hold of himself he approached. “Do you want to go see now or do you want to talk to the others first?” He asked Wei Wuxian.

“I best go make sure everyone knows I’m here before I start wandering off anywhere.” Wei Wuxian replied. He crouched down before A-Yuan and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “You stay here with baba, okay? I’m just gonna go say hi to everybody now I’m back.”

“Okay.” A-Yuan nodded.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel proud of how well-behaved and well-mannered A-Yuan was. Lan Wangji was no doubt a good influence on that too.

He made his way around everyone, giving Wen Ning a hug and receiving a light, affectionate scolding from Wen Qing. Everyone was delighted to see him back and well. He looked a lot better than he had when he was first arrested, but that was mostly due to Lan Wangji’s interference.

When everyone had been sufficiently greeted, he slipped back into the main hall with Lan Wangji and A-Yuan.

When Wei Wuxian returned, Lan Wangji took A-Yuan’s hand and they set out to the Jingshi. Lan Wangji pointed out the different buildings along the way and what their function used to be. He explained how magic was used to heat the buildings and how they had been eating. He also warned him that Xiong and the puppy were in the Jingshi, but they were confined to a small room. 

“There is something I want to show you after this,” he said, “About the cave where I collect plants.”

A-Yuan was happy to walk between them, holding onto a hand each. He hummed quietly as they walked to the Jingshi, eager to show Wei Wuxian all the things he’d learned.

“Alright.” Wei Wuxian replied to Lan Wangji. He was curious what that was all about but he focused his mind on A-Yuan. When they finally reached the Jingshi, Wei Wuxian looked at A-Yuan. “So, what first?”

“Writing!” A-Yuan announced. He let go of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s hands to retrieve his book and he opened it up to show Wei Wuxian all the new words he’d learned. He talked through each of them and Wei Wuxian felt his heart melt at the accompanying doodles. Right from the first page, a drawing of them all as a family.

With a slightly shaky voice, Wei Wuxian spoke as he rubbed A-Yuan’s back. “I’m so proud of you, A-Yuan.”

Lan Wangji stood close behind Wei Wuxian and looked with him, a hand resting on his waist. He smiled a little with pride at what they had accomplished over the past month. 

When A-Yuan was done showing his writing, Lan Wangji went to get the small guqin and brought it back to the main room. He sat down and summoned Wangji. Because the other was so much smaller, the pitches were different by an octave, and it was adorable. He waited patiently while A-Yuan got settled. “Do you want to play our duet?” He asked.

A-Yuan nodded quickly. He and Lan Wangji had worked hard on their duet and he was rather proud of himself. On the count of three, the two of them began to play, an intertwining melody following into the air. It was soothing, enough to probably make one fall asleep if they listened long enough. This made it easy for A-Yuan to get a handle on.

Wei Wuxian listened quietly, a big smile on his face. It was impressive how much A-Yuan had managed to accomplish in just a month. Lan Wangji was a good teacher and A-Yuan was a fast learner, so it worked out in their favour. When the performance was over, Wei Wuxian clapped and cheered, making A-Yuan grin.

"Wow!" He said. "That was so good, both of you!"

Lan Wangji looked at A-Yuan proudly. It really was amazing how quickly he had progressed. He couldn’t wait to show his uncle.

After they put their instruments away, Lan Wangji had Wei Wuxian wait in the bedroom while he and A-Yuan let the dogs out to potty. When that was done, he had A-Yuan wait with the dogs while he joined Wei Wuxian in the bedroom.

“Undress,” he said as he went to get the white robes from the closet, “I will help you put on the new clothes. They will keep you warm.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. He moved to pull at his sash, slowly peeling his clothes from his body. "Just want to get me naked already, I see how it is. So scandalous, Lan Zhan. You know our son isn't far away."

Lan Wangji turned his head to look at Wei Wuxian, and his eyes were inevitably drawn downward. Why did he have to undress like  _ that? _

“I want to show you something first,” he said, going to lay the robes out on the bed. He got the inner robes out first and handed them to him to put on himself while he got the other parts ready.

"Yes something about the cave, I remember." Wei Wuxian said. He finally undressed and shivered a little from the cold. Then, he picked up the inner robes that Lan Wangji had laid out for them and put them on. It was strange to wear white, he was no doubt going to get it dirty eventually.

Lan Wangji took the outer robes and went to help tie them on Wei Wuxian before he put the belt on him. “These have magic sewn into them,” he said. “They keep out the cold.” Admittedly he swooned a little at the sight of Wei Wuxian in Lan clothes. 

He handed him the socks and boots next.

"They do feel warm." Wei Wuxian said, running his hands over the soft material of the robes. He took the socks and boots and sat down to put those on too. If he was going to be a part of Lan Wangji's family, he was going to have to get used to this colour scheme.

Once Wei Wuxian was dressed, Lan Wangji took him back out. The robes didn’t protect the face or hands, but it was better than nothing and it was easy to warm up hands in the sleeves of the robes. He brought A-Yuan out of the dogs’ room and helped him into his winter clothes. “I want to show Wei Ying our shrine,” he said. “Would you rather stay with Wen Ning or Wen Qing?”

"Wen Ning." A-Yuan said with a nod. He took Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's hands as they guided him back through the building to find Wen Ning and drop him off with him.

As soon as A-Yuan was settled, Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He led him out of the Cloud Recesses and down the path to the cave. He explained how the magic kept plants alive and thriving even in the winter and without sunlight.

“I read my favorite book to A-Yuan,” he said, “he liked the main character and wanted to make a shrine to him like in the book. I took him down here and we made one. I have been leaving a piece of fruit there each time I collect food in the cave.”

"It's nice to give him something to believe in." Wei Wuxian replied. He looked around and squeezed Lan Wangji's hand. "So, you've been reading to him at night? I'm sure he enjoyed that. He always likes to hear stories from me."

“Mn.” Lan Wangji led Wei Wuxian across the wooden platform carefully. The cave was warm inside, so there was no ice on the path thankfully. He ignited the candles on the walls and they walked for a few minutes before they got to the gardens.

Lan Wangji stepped off the path and walked over to a flat rock where he had placed a painting he’d done of Xie Lian and a white plate, surrounded by a few candles and an incense burner.

The plate was empty.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian, his eyes betraying his excitement. “Every time I return the food is gone,” he said. “At first I thought an animal was getting it, but nothing can enter this part of the cave without a jade pendant. Either someone is taking a pendant to get the food, or...”

"Or... what? You're not saying Xie Lian is real, are you?" Wei Wuxian replied with a little laugh. It was a silly thought, surely all of this was just a story. There had to be another viable reason as to why the food was going missing.

Lan Wangji looked back at the shrine. It could be something else. He considered the likelihood that it was another god that came to take the offerings for themselves. If the god it was offered to didn’t exist, then maybe it was up for grabs.

He stepped up and took some incense from his bag and lit it, taking a moment to ask for what he usually did: good health and blessings for his future marriage.

He collected some vegetables and put them in his bag before they left, placing a small cucumber on the shrine.

Wei Wuxian followed suit, praying to whichever God was there to listen to him and taking some of the vegetables from Lan Wangji to offer as well. He took a moment just to stare up at the shrine. A part of him hoped that Xie Lian was real, if any of the stories were true.

“In case His Highness is real,” Lan Wangji said quietly, “I have asked him to bless us. I am hoping that he would see us fondly because of his own story with the Demon King.”

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he started to head back. “How was your sentence? Are you okay?”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He reached out and took Lan Wangji’s hand in his. “It was boring, but it was fine. I had the other refugees to talk to. I missed you and A-Yuan a lot though.”

Lan Wangji stopped to kiss Wei Wuxian briefly before moving again. “We missed you too,” he said. “Did Xichen or uncle talk to you?”

“Yeah, your brother called me up to talk to him. He asked about… how I was getting into the palace, so I said what we agreed on.” Wei Wuxian told him. He leaned slightly against him as they walked. “I met with his consort too, Nie Mingjue, to talk about what it’s like to be a consort, since you know… if I’m going to be your consort, I should know what I’m signing up for. That’s something for us to talk about later, by the way.”

Lan Wangji wrapped an arm around Wei Wuxian’s waist. As much as Nie Mingjue irritated him, he appreciated his talking to Wei Wuxian. “Mn.” 

He was quiet the rest of the way, and once they got back Lan Wangji headed straight for the Jingshi. Wen Ning wouldn’t mind taking care of A-Yuan for a bit longer.

As soon as they entered the Jingshi, Wei Wuxian stretched and sighed. He was glad to be back inside, truthfully. It didn’t take him long to flop down on the bed. After sleeping down in the dungeons, he was grateful to have somewhere more comfortable to stay.

“How long are you going to be staying here now that I’m back?” He asked.

Lan Wangji had to take a minute to say hi to Xiong so he wouldn’t bark, then he joined Wei Wuxian in the bedroom. “I will stay for two weeks,” he said as he lay down next to him and and wrapped an arm around him. “Then I must return but I will come back one day and night each week.”

“It’s still a lot more than we usually see each other so it’ll be worth it, for as much as I want to be with you all the time. It won’t be too long now before that happens.” Wei Wuxian said. He curled into his arms and rested his head against his chest.

“You look beautiful in these clothes,” Lan Wangji said. Of course, Wei Wuxian always looked beautiful. Taken by an urge to be closer, he rolled them over and propped himself up on his forearms so he could lean down and kiss him gently. It had been too long since he’d felt those soft, warm lips.

Wei Wuxian chuckled against his lips and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed back with an intensity only of a man who had been deprived of his lover for a month. It was so nice to feel him again, drink him in, indulge in that lovely scent of sandalwood.

Lan Wangji resisted the urge to mirror Wei Wuxian’s enthusiasm. He kept the kiss slow and deep, already drawing his tongue along the inside of Wei Wuxian’s lips. Reaching up, he took hold of Wei Wuxian’s wrists and brought them down to hold them to the bed. Pulling away from his lips, Lan Wangji moved down to kiss and suck on his earlobe.

At the touch, Wei Wuxian let out a small, shuddering breath. He squirmed a little under him, flexing his fingers under his grip. He tilted his head to one side to give Lan Wangji better access, eager for him to continue. It had been too long since they’d touched each other and he was unduly sensitive.

The sound of Wei Wuxian’s shaky breathing created a tingling feeling in Lan Wangji’s body, urging him forward. He drew his tongue over the skin underneath his ear and nipped at it lightly, loving the way Wei Wuxian tensed from it. He sucked on that bit of skin while he positioned himself between his legs and started to roll his hips slowly.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whined. He rolled his hips back against his grinding, feeling himself harden gradually. It didn’t take much, given that he hadn’t touched himself at all since being down in the dungeons. He wondered if Lan Wangji had at all.

Lan Wangji nipped sharply at Wei Wuxian’s skin, reveling in the way it made him jump a little. He kept moving his hips down and back up again and drinking in the electric feeling it gave him. When he felt that hardness under him, he reached inside Wei Wuxian’s robes and untied his pants, then slipped his hand in to feel it.

Wei Wuxian’s cock throbbed against Lan Wangji’s palm. He couldn’t help letting out a small, breathy moan at the sudden friction. It had been so long… So long since someone had touched him there. He bucked his hips into the touch.

Lan Wangji smiled a little against Wei Wuxian’s skin. Giving him pleasure was as good as getting it himself. He wrapped his hand around Wei Wuxian’s length and tugged it slowly before thumbing the head. He started moving his hips again, seeking pressure against his own cock.

“Doesn’t this… ah… remind you a little of the first time we ever did anything like this?” Wei Wuxian rasped. He reached down between them and moved to untie Lan Wangji’s laces as well, to grasp his cock so they could rub them together, bare skin to bare skin.

Lan Wangji made a breathy sound and put his face in the crook of Wei Wuxian’s neck, his hips thrusting down when Wei Wuxian touched him. He thought about their first sexual encounter, how out of his mind Lan Wangji was. He had lost himself so easily. 

“I thought I was dreaming,” he whispered. “That you had somehow knocked me out and my mind was playing out my fantasies.”

“I felt bad like I’d… taken advantage of you or something…ahh…” Wei Wuxian’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he lost himself in the sensations, pumping Lan Wangji’s cock in his fist at the same pace. “I couldn’t help it… You kept manhandling me and pinning me down and it made me so horny. When I felt you there, I just… mmm… I didn’t want it to stop…And you came so fast…! I was so surprised.”

“It’s a miracle I didn’t get that way too,” Lan Wangji admitted. “Just about everything else was making me...”

He sped his hand up as he grew restless, his body itching for more. The way Wei Wuxian tried to talk between sounds of pleasure was endearing and incredibly arousing at the same time.

Wei Wuxian had always been a talker and in the midst of sex, he was no different. He kept moaning as precum spilled out of his cock and into Lan Wangji's hand. "I was... nervous about seeing you again, after you ah... ran away. I was worried you... hated me or something..."

It was getting hard to think. Lan Wangji’s hips were already jerking like he was going to cum soon. He had been frustrated over the month and he guessed it was making him more worked up than usual. Still, he gathered enough thoughts to whisper in Wei Wuxian’s ear, “Wei Ying, you don’t know what I did when I got back that night.”

Wei Wuxian’s thighs began to tremble. He was trying to hold back, he didn’t want to cum just yet. First, he wanted to hear what Lan Wangji had to say. “Tell me… Tell me please, Lan Zhan, I’m dying to know. Mmm… What did you do?”

Lan Wangji felt himself start to peak. “I… I—“ He cut off with a low groan as he came into Wei Wuxian’s hand. His body shook and his mind went blank for a moment as he floated in bliss. It felt so good, he really didn’t know how he had gone this long without it.

After a moment when he came back to himself, he once again took Wei Wuxian’s cock in his hand and stroked it and continued where he had left off, much more clear-headed now. 

“I touched myself,” he breathed, “I thought about you and what had happened, what you sounded like, what you felt like. How you held onto me, how it felt to be like this…”

“Tell me more…” Wei Wuxian moaned. He took his hand away from Lan Wangji’s cock to see it dripping with his cum. There was no hesitation in popping the fingers into his mouth, licking off every last drop.

Lan Wangji shivered at the sight of Wei Wuxian licking up his cum. Breathlessly, he said, “I was surrounded by you. I imagined you in my lap, in my arms, I imagined kissing you, I remembered how it felt under my hand, imagined taking it into my mouth, I wanted to please you, make you make these sounds. I wanted to make you cum.”

That was enough to drive Wei Wuxian over the edge. He let out a louder cry as he came, spilling hot into Lan Wangji’s hand. It was so intense, his whole body arched into the climax. He panted and flopped back against the bed, opening his eyes to look directly at Lan Wangji.

“Wow…” He whispered.

Just like Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji brought his hand up to lick his hand clean, moaning softly at the bitter taste that he’d missed so much. Then he leaned down and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. When he pulled away, he moved down so he could lay his head on Wei Wuxian’s chest.”I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too. I love you so much, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian replied. He raked his clean hand through Lan Wangji’s hair, sighing a little. This was everything he’d wished for since being sentenced to the dungeons.

Lan Wangji hummed and closed his eyes and listened to Wei Wuxian’s heartbeat under his ear. He drifted for a few minutes, almost going to sleep from how comfortable and happy he was.

Eventually, he thought of something and mumbled, “A-Yuan calls me baba.”

Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I heard him refer to you that way earlier. He sees you as his father now, it’s… very sweet. We’re a family now, you know?”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I was surprised,” he said. “He never called you that. He has been living with me this month.”

“He hasn’t ever called me that in the whole time I’ve had him. It’s hard to believe that he… he spent a month with you and sees you more like a father than I guess he ever has for me…” Wei Wuxian said. He couldn’t explain why he felt a little sad, even though he was happy that A-Yuan liked Lan Wangji so much.

Lan Wangji hummed. “Maybe it is because I have done everything for him,” he said. “He sleeps with me, I help him bathe and dress and eat. I have had to discipline him a few times. It was difficult. I wonder if... I remind him of his real father.”

“I never knew him. Wen Ning and Wen Qing have never spoken of his birth parents either.” Wei Wuxian said with a soft sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. “But maybe you’re right. In any case, I’m glad. Now that he sees you as a father to him, he’ll be happy to move into the palace, I’m sure.”

“I hope he will be okay when I leave,” Lan Wangji said. “I think one time when we were writing, he called both of us baba. He was pointing at the picture he drew of us. I didn’t ask him to clarify.”

“Hey… Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said slowly. His heart hammered in his chest as he wondered how Lan Wangji would reply to him when he said this. He licked his lips nervously. “Do you… want to ask A-Yuan if he wants to go with you? You’re going to make me your consort anyway, it would be good for him to… get acclimated. He’ll surely complain when you leave too. If that sort of thing is allowed, anyway.”

Lan Wangji blinked. Wouldn’t Wei Wuxian miss him? Well, he supposed it would be worlds better to be in the palace than here.

“I will ask Xichen when I return,” he said, “I don’t know if it would be smart to do that before you get there.”

“Just think of all the things he could do better with you. I can’t teach him the guqin, for starters. He responds well to you, he likes you a lot, calls you baba. He’ll be living in the palace one day anyway…” Wei Wuxian rambled. “It would be… It would be good for him. He’d be better off with you. Besides, he can still see me and Wen Ning and Wen Qing whenever you come to visit.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I want him to come with you,” he said, “I want us to be together. But he would eat better at the palace. He would be warmer. I will talk to Xichen. I don’t know what he would say. If I adopt a child right now... it would not look good.”

“They’ll love him there, how could anybody not? He’s smart, he’s a fast learner, and he’s polite and well-mannered… The earlier he learns how to be a part of the palace, the better it’ll be for everyone…” Wei Wuxian continued. His heart continued to pound in his chest. "Isn't it better for him to be associated with you and not me?"

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment, listening to Wei Wuxian’s racing heart. He ran his hand up and down Wei Wuxian’s chest.

“He is our son,” he said quietly, “he will be associated with both of us.”

“I… I know, it’s just…” Wei Wuxian said. He let out a long sigh. “I just want the best possible life for him. He’s got so much potential and I don’t want it squandered because of me and my reputation.”

“It won’t be,” Lan Wangji said. “Uncle does not care for reputation. He will take him in.”

He was quiet for a few seconds, then he said, “I have thought about asking A-Yuan to call you baba. I would like to be die instead.”

Wei Wuxian for the first time in a while, turned to looked down at Lan Wangji rather than at the ceiling. 

“I suppose that’s one way to separate the two of us, so we know who he’s talking to…” He said.

“Mn. I wanted to see what you thought before I asked.”

Lan Wangji moved away so he could lay next to Wei Wuxian and look at him. “How was Xichen?” He asked, “Did he seem upset?”

“He seemed stressed, but that doesn’t surprise me. He really cares about you, you know.” Wei Wuxian said. He rolled onto his side and put his hand over Lan Wangji’s chest. “In all of this, he’s just looking out for you, which is sweet.”

Lan Wangji looked down. “I did not speak to him much before I left,” he said, “I have been afraid that he would… put everything on you.” He remembered something and looked back at Wei Wuxian. “You said you wanted to talk to me about what Nie Mingjue said.”

“Nie Mingjue said that he and your brother distinguish between business things and leisure things. Business things are things I’d be obligated to do for you, as your consort, and leisure things are just… you know. Stuff we do because we want to, for fun or whatever else.” Wei Wuxian explained, recalling what he had been told. “So, I wanted to ask what… you would want from me, as a consort.”

Lan Wangji looked down again to think. Honestly, the consort thing was just an excuse to get Wei Wuxian close to him without getting in trouble. He didn’t really want any sort of… business relationship with him.

He was quiet for a few moments, trying to sort through his thoughts. Eventually, he said slowly, “I want to marry you someday. I want us to be partners. I do not want you to be obligated to do anything. There are things I want you to do but I want you to… choose to do it because you also want to. Such as… going to parties with me. Sleeping in my bed. Attending painting lessons with me. If I want you to do something I want you to say no if you don’t want to.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and buried his face against the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. “I thought you might say that. It’s just like you. But… is it okay for us to be like that? For me to… have no obligations? I don’t know if that’s like… against the rules, or something.”

Lan Wangji pet Wei Wuxian’s head. “It will be suspicious,” he said. “Especially when I adopt your son. But I already said I do not care if people know. No one can take you from me.”

“No one can separate us…” Wei Wuxian said softly. He hummed in thought before pulling away from Lan Wangji’s grip. “Allow me to provide you one service, at least.”

With that, he shuffled down and carefully pushed Lan Wangji’s legs aside. He took his cock into his palm, rubbing it for a moment before he kissed the tip. Wei Wuxian took a moment just to flicker his gaze up towards Lan Wangji, enjoying the blush on his ears, and smirked coyly before licking a stripe down the length of his shaft.

Lan Wangji watched with wide eyes. He wasn’t expecting it at all, and the way Wei Wuxian looked up at him and smirked had his cock twitching embarrassingly despite cumming not too long ago. He wanted to hide his face but also didn’t want to look away, so he just put a hand over his mouth. He wished he had thought to bring the oil closer to the bed… it was hidden in the closet with the dildo.

Wei Wuxian delighted in the way his cock twitched against his tongue. His breath was hot against him. “Sometime we’ll have to pretend that I am your concubine, here to serve any pleasure you may request of me… Maybe you want to fuck your concubine… Maybe you want your concubine to eat you out before you ride me…”

Once Lan Wangji had fully hardened, he took him gradually into his mouth until his nose was buried in the fine hair at the base.

Lan Wangji squeezed his eyes shut and his legs shook. It took everything to keep himself from fucking Wei Wuxian’s hot mouth. He breathed hard through his nose, trying to keep control. It was so hot, so wet...

He did like to pretend. Gods knew he enjoyed the last time they did it.

Wei Wuxian loved it when Lan Wangji lost control. He let saliva dribble down his chin as he manoeuvred around his cock. He took as much as he can, letting it press into his throat. His gag reflex was certainly on its way out.

Lan Wangji whimpered quietly behind his hand. His other hand went down to cradle Wei Wuxian’s head, and he couldn’t help but flex his hips upwards.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. He took Wei Wuxian’s head in both hands and started to buck his hips up, arching his back as he chased that hot buzz of pleasure.

Wei Wuxian looked up at him with a mischievous glint as he took his head in his hands. This was what he wanted. He wanted him to fall apart. Wei Wuxian let him fuck into his mouth as much as he pleased, opening his mouth as a vessel for his pleasure. His other hand reached up to thumb at his balls.

Lan Wangji panted softly as he fucked up into that beautiful mouth, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Eventually he pulled Wei Wuxian’s head away to give him a break and rubbed his cock over his face, watching as the precum smeared. 

He took one hand away to wrap around the base of his length and squeeze and rub while he pushed the head back into Wei Wuxian’s mouth. With the other hand he stuck a finger in to rub at the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. It made him shiver, and his voice was shaky when he said, “Rub your tongue here.”

Wei Wuxian made an affirmative noise. He made eye contact with him as he tongued that one spot that had Lan Wangji’s legs trembling. He reached up and rubbed his thighs, thumbs making small circles on the inside.

That had Lan Wangji gasping. He rubbed the bottom half of his cock and thrust his hips up involuntarily as his body jerked. It felt so good, he let out a quiet moan and already felt himself getting ready to cum. It hadn’t been that long; he was so worked up.

“Wei Ying,” he grunted, digging his hand into Wei Wuxian’s hair, “I’m c—“

He curled forward a little as his orgasm rushed over him. He got lost in the pleasure and moaned a little louder and tugged at Wei Wuxian’s hair.

Wei Wuxian let out a small moan of his own when Lan Wangji pulled on his hair and came. It had shot out and splashed over his cheek and lips. He pulled back slowly and licked his lips. His fingers came up to swipe the mess and pop it into his mouth.

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked.

Lan Wangji collapsed back onto the bed and panted hard as he watched Wei Wuxian lick up his cum. He nodded, unable to say anything or move to pull Wei Wuxian into his arms. He felt like jelly.

“Good.” Wei Wuxian replied. He climbed back up Lan Wangji’s body and leaned in to kiss him. There was little hesitation in resting his body weight on him, hands cupping his cheeks. He could probably taste himself on his lips and Wei Wuxian smiled at the thought.

Lan Wangji did taste his cum and he opened his mouth to draw his tongue inside Wei Wuxian’s lips to taste more. He finally brought his arms up to wrap around him.

When he pulled away, he murmured, “You are so good to me.”

"Do you say that to every man who sucks your dick?" Wei Wuxian asked teasingly. He bopped Lan Wangji on the nose and grinned at him. He was happy to serve him in that kind of way forever. There would be many more blowjobs in the future that was for sure.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji replied, considering that Wei Wuxian was the only one who would do such a thing.

They ended up having sex again after a brief break, followed by a nap. Lan Wangji felt like he was on cloud nine, and didn’t want to get up at all. But eventually they had to get up and change the blankets on the bed. Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian go get A-Yuan while he played with the dogs outside. He felt bad for Xiong, who would have to sleep by himself instead of on the bed as usual. At least he and the puppy seemed to get along. 

Later that evening, Lan Wangji drew a bath like he always did, filling up the tub with some cold water while more water boils, then pouring in the hot water afterward. He bathed A-Yuan and Wei Wuxian helped him into his clothes while the boy sang the bath song. After he was dressed, Lan Wangji knelt down before him and said, “A-Yuan, I would like you to call me die instead of baba. How would you like to call Wei Ying baba instead?”

A-Yuan puffed his cheeks as he looked between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. 

“He is already baba,” he said.

Wei Wuxian blinked and crouched down before A-Yuan as well, saddling up next to Lan Wangji. “A-Yuan… You… already consider me your dad?”

A-Yuan folded his arms over his chest and looked at him with a exasperated expression. “Of course.”

Wei Wuxian felt a wave of relief crash over him and he couldn’t help pulling A-Yuan into his arms. A-Yuan squealed and hugged Wei Wuxian back, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his shoulder. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but sob, rubbing A-Yuan’s back as he cried it out. Then, pulled back and wiped his eyes.

“Why are you crying, baba?” A-Yuan asked.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “I’m just happy.”

Lan Wangji smiled and put an arm around Wei Wuxian’s waist as he cried, rubbing his side comfortingly. He wasn’t surprised, but he was happy to know for sure how A-Yuan felt.

“A-Yuan,” he said, “The puppies can’t sleep with us now, they will have to stay in the other room. Do you want to sleep with them or with us?”

“With you.” A-Yuan said. He wanted to curl up with his two dads, it would surely be the best sleep he’d had in a long time.

Wei Wuxian smiled and kissed his cheek. “Okay.”

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian read to A-Yuan while he drew another bath and got ready for bed himself. He didn’t trust himself to be naked and in close quarters with Wei Wuxian so he finished his bath quickly.

After giving the dogs lots of love, Lan Wangji got into bed and A-Yuan snuggled up to him like usual. But this time Wei Wuxian would be joining them. Lan Wangji smiled when Wei Wuxian happily leaned over to give him a goodnight kiss and then a gentle one on the top of A-Yuan’s head too before he snuggled up and closed his eyes. Lan Wangji felt as light as a feather; this was going to be the best two weeks he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XL somewhere: wow San Lang I think I just got two merits at once! I now have three whole merits.


	34. Evil Wei Wuxian Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they part ways, Wei Wuxian returns to the palace for another roleplay session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! biscuit here! hope you enjoy this new chapter!! it's, you guessed it, more smut lmao
> 
> CW: dubcon roleplay and discussion, blowjobs, bondage, rimming, and of course the obscenity of how much wwx and lwj love each other

Lan Wangji loved how it felt to wake up in the morning and know that he didn’t have to say goodbye. He only wished A-Yuan didn’t always want to sleep right in between them. He had to get his cuddle time during the day when the child was with Wen Ning or Wen Qing.

He spent most of his time with Wei Wuxian over the next two weeks. He still gave A-Yuan his lessons, but otherwise followed Wei Wuxian around and helped with the chores. He got used to having him close by and felt a noticeable emptiness when he wasn’t. The closer it got to the time he had to leave, the clingier he got.

It wouldn’t be too bad, he kept telling himself. Only six days at a time, then he could see his family again. He would get his luxurious baths and meals again; he could sleep with Xiong instead of making him sleep in another room. Still, he hugged Wei Wuxian as long as he could the morning that he departed.

It was the longest amount of time Lan Wangji had been out of the palace by far. It felt almost unfamiliar when he came back. It was a strange feeling. His servants were overjoyed at his return, already rushing him off for a ‘proper bath and meal.’

Lan Xichen looked more weary than usual. When they sat down to talk, he explained that the decision to aid the refugees was a big hit to his standing. The nobles were angry and he had spent the past six weeks placating them as much as he could. He had to make some tough moves that he felt were steps backward for their kingdom. He also whispered to him details of a plan that he’d been thinking about to solve the problem of the nobles interfering with his running of the kingdom.

“You want to dissolve the advisory?” Lan Wangji asked.

“We don’t need them,” Lan Xichen whispered. “We don’t need any of the nobles. We don’t use money like other royalty, we can survive without their support. And there are some noble families that would still support us. Nie and Jiang are two. They’re the only ones who didn’t oppose using taxes to build shelters in the cities.”

“Dangerous,” Lan Wangji replied. Lan Wangji thought about Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan. He didn’t want to bring them into such a situation.

But if there were no nobles in the palace… their reputation would be in shreds. Marrying Wei Wuxian and adopting a Wen child couldn’t lower it anymore.

“The royal guard are loyal,” Lan Xichen argued. “Have someone test our food and drink. Poison is really the only way to kill us with the skills we have. Use the military, increase security. You remember that prince from Xing that you fought a few years ago?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

“He just took the throne and has been making big changes since you’ve been gone. I believe he thinks like us. He’s discarded a lot of laws that were unethical. I think if we made a move, he would back us. He really liked you, remember?”

Xing was a powerful kingdom. They did a lot of things differently and were generally considered the most ruthless kingdom in the world. They had never lost a war in their entire history, but that was mostly because few kingdoms actually declared war with them. Even their royal family was looked upon with awe and fear; much more so than the Lan family, who also trained their royalty in battle. If they had Xing as allies…

“I will go back to training,” Lan Xichen continued. “It’s been a long time since I’ve fought but I want to be prepared like you are.”

“When are you going to do this?” Lan Wangji asked.

“I’m not sure. I’m thinking a few years from now if we can make it that long. I need to speak with the king of Xing and see how things turn out over there. He could get overthrown for all we know.”

That gave them time. Lan Wangji sighed. “Wei Wuxian asked me if I could bring our son here,” he said.

Lan Xichen blinked, but didn’t question his use of the word ‘son.’ “It’s not a good idea,” he said. “Not right now. I’m not ready to deal with the backlash right now.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Okay,” he said. He would talk to Lan Qiren anyway, just to tell him about A-Yuan and ask if he would teach him when he did move in.

Wei Wuxian missed Lan Wangji being there every day. Once a week was good, but it wasn’t the same. Even though he occupied the days with chores and other menial work on top of being with A-Yuan, he couldn’t stop the lingering thoughts about Lan Wangji. 

In a spur of the moment, Wei Wuxian collected the jade pendant that Lan Wangji had left for him and stuffed it in his robes. He’d promised him that he would come back for another roleplay session and tonight was the night. Hopefully, Lan Wangji didn’t have anything planned. At least, he hadn’t told him he had.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice.

“Going to the palace?” Wen Qing stood in the doorway and Wei Wuxian slowly turned around to face her. She leaned against the frame, arms folded over her chest.

“Yes…” Wei Wuxian said slowly. There was no shame in it now. “I’ll be back by morning.”

Wen Qing rolled her eyes. “Is this why you had A-Yuan sleep with Wen Ning tonight? Gods, you two really can’t stay away from each other. It makes me want to vomit.”

“You won’t even notice I’m gone, don’t worry!” Wei Wuxian shushed her.

“Fine but don’t make this a habit.”

Wei Wuxian watched her leave. He definitely couldn’t promise that this wouldn’t happen more than once while they lived apart. Even so, he turned back around and made his way to the palace. It was nostalgic to be sneaking through those secret tunnels again. This was where it had all begun.

When he caught sight of Lan Wangji sleeping in his bed, he smiled to himself. Then, he took a silent breath as he got into his character. Roleplaying was so much fun; he liked pretending to be evil. He climbed onto the bed and slid his hand up Lan Wangji’s chest. As soon as he woke, he slapped his hand over his mouth before he could speak and grinned.

“Hello my sweet prince,” he cooed. “Are you excited to see me? I know I couldn’t hold myself back after having you once.”

Lan Wangji jumped awake. As soon as he heard that melodic voice, he almost bolted up to hug him, but then he remembered. It was happening! Gods, he was way too excited about this.

It didn’t take him long to get into the role. It was something he’d put himself in time after time by himself, after all. He watched Wei Wuxian with wide eyes, going very still.

“Do I need to tie you up or gag you? Or are you going to behave like a good boy? You enjoyed yourself so much last time, you know… Nod for yes,” Wei Wuxian continued. His thumb idly rubbed against Lan Wangji’s cheek.

Just like last time, Lan Wangji felt the urge to do whatever Wei Wuxian said, to please him. But there was also another feeling warring against that, an indignation. He remembered how Wei Wuxian had hit him when he’d… that wasn’t his fault, but Wei Wuxian made him feel bad for it! And he had been singing his praises before that!

Lan Wangji didn’t feel as much shame as he did before. Yes, there was still quite a bit of… embarrassment, from the fact that he let this happen at all even though it was wrong for many reasons. He was embarrassed to let Wei Wuxian — a stranger — see him and use him, embarrassed at the idea of anyone knowing, but he wasn’t ashamed of himself now. He accepted that it felt good and he wanted it. It gave him a little bit of control over himself. 

In his conflicted thoughts he didn’t nod; he didn’t do anything in fact. He stared at Wei Wuxian, asking himself if the man  _ deserved _ to get a good boy out of Lan Wangji.

...Well, of course he didn’t, and yet Lan Wangji really did want to be one anyway. But would that last?

At the lack of response, Wei Wuxian clicked his tongue. He reached down for his laces with his other hand, deciding it was better to get right to the point. In seconds, he pulled his cock free from its confines and stroked it to hardness, eyes trained on Lan Wangji as he did.

Lan Wangji stared as Wei Wuxian touched himself. That same cock had been inside him last time. It had felt so good… he looked back up at his face; how could someone so vile be this pretty? This desirable? 

“I suppose I’ll just have to find other ways to gag you,” Wei Wuxian said. He let out a breathy moan as he hardened in his hand. Then, he saddled up towards Lan Wangji. “Bite and you’ll regret it.”

He took his hand off Lan Wangji’s mouth only to pinch at his nose. In order to breathe, he would have to open his mouth. In the meantime, he rubbed his cock up against Lan Wangji’s cheek, then as soon as his mouth opened, he pushed it inside.

Lan Wangji really did try to keep his mouth shut. If Wei Wuxian hadn’t pinched his nose he might have obeyed, but the fact that he did made Lan Wangji feel stubborn.  _ Treat me like I’m naughty and I might be that, _ he thought. 

But he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. And sure enough as soon as he gasped for air that pretty cock was shoved into his mouth. He didn’t want it there, though. He wanted it… in a different orifice. His arms were trapped under Wei Wuxian’s legs, but he struggled until they were free and he pushed Wei Wuxian away just enough so he could turn his head away and stare at the wall, mouth sealed. Asking for the other thing was too embarrassing.

“What’s up with you, huh? I had you once and now you think you’re too good for me?” Wei Wuxian said. He took a handful of Lan Wangji’s hair and pulled him back towards him. He didn’t hesitate to grind his cock up against his face, smearing precum all over his lips. “Come on beautiful, open up for me. Don’t tell me you’re ashamed of sucking a little cock?”

Lan Wangji was too easily persuaded by this beautiful man. It was like he was a balance scale, with the urge to obey on one side and the urge to be stubborn on the other. Just a little tap to one side and he was tipping in that direction. He watched Wei Wuxian for a moment before he slowly opened his mouth.

“That’s it…” Wei Wuxian praised. He eased up on his hair just to push his cock in deeper. His mouth was so wet and warm, Wei Wuxian let out a long moan. It felt amazing around him. “There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Ah, you feel so good… Such a good boy, my prince…”

That moan sent a shiver down Lan Wangji’s body, but he didn’t forget that there were other people in this palace. If someone happened to be walking by, they would know he was… 

He pushed Wei Wuxian away again and threw his hand out, putting up a sound barrier. Okay, so maybe he was going to be stubborn tonight. If Wei Wuxian wanted him to be good, then he’d have to try harder.

Wei Wuxian grumbled when Lan Wangji pushed him away again. How much longer was he going to play this game? He grabbed hold of Lan Wangji’s hair again, this time yanking it back.

“Are you asking to be punished? Do you want me to be rough with you, is that it?” He asked. He pinched Lan Wangji’s nose again to force him to open his mouth again, to slide his cock back in that heat. “I can do this all night. I’m going to fuck your mouth wide open and then I’m going to cum inside. You’re going to swallow it all down like the pretty thing you are. You hear me?”

Lan Wangji did not hear him. Well, he  _ heard _ , but it only made him more stubborn. He put a hand against Wei Wuxian’s abdomen. He didn’t put a lot of strength behind it, just enough to keep him from shoving his cock in his mouth again.

He had to take a moment to be honest with himself: he enjoyed pushing back. He wanted to see how far Wei Wuxian would go and if he really would tie him up and gag him and leave him wanting. Part of him thought it was all talk. Why wouldn’t he have done it by now if he wasn’t?

_ I don’t think I’m too good for you, I _ am  _ too good for you, _ he thought,  _ you think you’re in control here but you’re not. _

But… it was fun to let him think that. Wasn’t that why he let Wei Wuxian do what he wanted last time? Aside from the shame of being discovered that he stooped so low to pretend to be helpless...

“Such a brat,” Wei Wuxian tutted. He was getting more and more frustrated with Lan Wangji’s behavior. He  _ was _ going to have him; he had made that decision very clear in his head. Not only that, he knew Lan Wangji would enjoy himself if he just gave in. Something had to be done about his stubborn behavior first.

Wei Wuxian let go of him to start pulling at the sash holding his robes together. He fought off Lan Wangji’s hands (Lan Wangji was really only trying to annoy him rather than stop him) as he stripped him, uncaring if he ripped the fabric in the process. Once his upper half had been stripped, he manhandled Lan Wangji onto his front. He pulled his ribbon from his hair and yanked Lan Wangji’s arms behind his back so he could tie his wrists together there. 

When he turned him back over, Wei Wuxian took a moment to look him over. His chest panting with exertion, nipples beginning to harden in the cold air. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help sliding his hand along the soft skin. 

“You may think you’re too good for me, but you’re not. Did you forget how I fucked you last time? I fucked you hard and raw, spanked you, came inside your tight little ass while you begged me to let you cum,” Wei Wuxian said. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s legs and yanked them down so he lay flat on the bed, then he climbed over the top of his face. “And I will have you again.”

He pinched his nose again, but this time lowered his cock in, letting gravity do most of the work.

Well, Wei Wuxian wasn’t all talk after all, Lan Wangji thought.

It wasn’t very comfortable with his hands under him, and his brow twitched as Wei Wuxian climbed over him. The reminder of how he had begged humbled him and his ears and cheeks burned. He became more aware of his bare upper half and was at least glad Wei Wuxian moved up and didn’t stare anymore. 

He went ahead and opened his mouth tall and sucked in a breath before Wei Wuxian pushed inside again, breathing out hot air against it.

“This is definitely what you were made for. My cock looks perfect in your mouth,” Wei Wuxian praised. He took another handful of his hair and rocked past his lips, sinking almost the entirety of his cock inside, pressing into his throat and relishing in watching him choke. “You should just give up your title and become my personal sex slave instead.”

Honestly that wouldn’t be too bad, Lan Wangji thought. Playing these games with this criminal was admittedly fun. It wasn’t like he would get any other opportunity to... do these things. Either he took Wei Wuxian or he had to lay with a woman one day and pretend to enjoy it. As rude as Wei Wuxian was, he wouldn’t have to pretend.

He tried not to choke, but it had gone in so fast. He swallowed around it and made a desperate noise as he struggled to relax his throat. He had had his dildo this far in his throat just a few hours earlier, it shouldn’t be too hard.

Wei Wuxian showed little mercy. He fucked into Lan Wangji’s mouth hard and fast, making him drool all over his cock. With every thrust, he pulled harder on his hair and let out obscene, loud moans. 

“Yes… Mmm… My prince, wouldn’t it be great if you were always like this?” he rasped.

It hurt, and if Lan Wangji wasn’t hard before he was now. He was glad he had given himself this treatment more than once because he knew how to breathe every time Wei Wuxian’s cock left his throat. He was glad that it was shorter than his dildo; it was thicker, making him open his mouth wider around it but didn’t go quite as far.

Because his mouth was opened wider than he was used to and Wei Wuxian was thrusting into him so mercilessly, his teeth grazed against it. He tried to make up for it by closing his lips around it and sucking every now and then.

Wei Wuxian only moaned more whenever Lan Wangji’s lips closed around him. It was obscenely good. He gazed down at him, admiring his flushed cheeks hollowed out around him, his golden eyes twinkling with embarrassment even as he was forced to suck his cock.

“I’m going to… Ah… I’m going to cum in your mouth, okay?” He said.

Lan Wangji made another choked sound. He didn’t want him to cum there, but he had accepted that that’s how this was going to go. Maybe... maybe he would fuck him again anyway?

It only took a few more sloppy thrusts for Wei Wuxian to finish. He came with a cry, spilling hot into Lan Wangji’s mouth. As he rode out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out and let a little of the cum spill over Lan Wangji’s lips. He panted and looked down at him with lidded eyes. The hand that had grabbed his hair came down to stroke his cheek.

“Beautiful,” he said.

Lan Wangji considered spitting it out, just to be ornery, but he was sure if he did Wei Wuxian would wipe it up and make him eat it anyway. He let it go down his throat and he coughed quietly. When his head was free of that grip, he turned to look at the wall again. He was grumpy; if Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to do him the right way then what was the point of him showing up again?

“You don’t need to look so sad, sweetheart,” Wei Wuxian said. He tilted Lan Wangji’s face back towards him by his chin. His thumb rubbed over his bottom lip. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Both of Wei Wuxian’s hands skimmed down his sides and then one slid between his legs. He squeezed his cock, delighted to feel it hard already. Then, he made short work of his laces and tugged him free of the rest of his clothes.

Lan Wangji furrowed his brow. He tried to keep his legs closed but Wei Wuxian took off his pants and underwear anyway. He was itching to say something, to demand to be treated well and done right, but doing that was too embarrassing and he was already so exposed, he didn’t think he could handle it. So instead he just vented his frustration by making things difficult for him.

Then he made a decision: if Wei Wuxian didn’t do his job by the end of the night then he’d take matters into his own hands. He relaxed after that.

Wei Wuxian wasted no more time. He pushed Lan Wangji over so he was on his front again. It would give his arms a bit of release from being leaned on. Wei Wuxian smirked down at him as he pulled his hips up into the air.

“I wish you could see how pretty you look like this,” he said. He pried Lan Wangji’s reluctant legs further apart and ran his hand down the small of his back until he grabbed a cheek. He gave it a little slap for good measure. “You’re good enough to eat.”

Lan Wangji grunted in response to the slap. He buried his face in the bed and waited. His hair made a curtain around his face and that at least helped him calm down a little. Any sort of respite from being so utterly exposed was a good thing.

Wei Wuxian’s lips followed the same path as his hands, kissing down his back. He pried his cheeks apart to expose the hole tucked away between and his breath hitched. 

“Good enough to eat indeed,” he whispered. 

He licked broadly over his hole, his thumb pulling him apart slightly for better access. It was no different to sucking dick, so he was happy to keep going.

Lan Wangji gasped and his body jerked. The feeling was electric, just from the mere idea of what Wei Wuxian was doing. He made a tense noise and didn’t know if he wanted to move away or move back against his tongue.

While he continued to lick and nibble, Wei Wuxian’s hands roved over his cheeks and squeezed the flesh here and there. Once he was wet, Wei Wuxian breathed a happy hum. He slipped his thumb inside his hole with ease and was able to pull him apart so he could slide his tongue actually inside him.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened and he made a surprised and shaky sound into the bed. Gods, that felt so good… it wasn’t quite what he wanted but he was quite content to stay where he was now. His legs shook a little and he tugged at the ties around his hands.

Wei Wuxian relished every tremble and every shaky noise that came out of Lan Wangji’s lips. He alternated between pressing his tongue inside him and fingering him open. Eventually, he slipped his thumb out and pushed in with two fingers.

“Feel good?” He asked.

Lan Wangji’s shook again and he sucked in a breath, not answering the question. His ears and cheeks were burning hot; he was so spread open and exposed, Wei Wuxian could have anything he wanted.

Wei Wuxian chuckled. He didn’t need Lan Wangji to answer, he could tell without words. He hadn’t even expected him to say anything. Even so, he reached for that familiar place that hid the oil, pulling his fingers out in the process. He poured some onto his hand and warmed it up, before pushing two fingers back into his wet hole.

Lan Wangji made a sharp, choked noise. His legs spread a little further against his will, and he felt a thrum of excitement at the thought that he would do him after this. Maybe this night would be fun after all.

“Ah, you stretch so well for me. You really do love this, don’t you? Your hole just sucks me in,” Wei Wuxian said. He thrusted his fingers in and out, occasionally pulling them apart to stretch him. He could feel his cock begin to harden again just at the sight of it.

Lan Wangji couldn’t deny that, but he wouldn’t admit it. Not like last time, anyway. He pressed his head into the bed and tried to resist the urge to move his hips back against those fingers.

Wei Wuxian hummed thoughtfully as he continued to push his fingers in as deep in as he could get. He curled them just so, up into that familiar spot, and delighted in the startled noise that came out of him as a result.

“You like it there?” he asked. “Tell me what you want, my Prince.”

Lan Wangji tensed up and he  _ did _ press back against those fingers this time. He opened his mouth and took a bite of the bedsheet. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“It seems your body is more honest than your mouth,” Wei Wuxian said. He kept pushing his fingers into his sweet spot, his other hand rubbing up and down Lan Wangji’s sweat-lined back. “But if you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t do anything else for you.”

Lan Wangji glared at the bed under him. What, he was just going to sit there? Not do anything? Lan Wangji hadn’t spoken at all since the encounter began and he wasn’t about to start. He wasn’t sure what to do... he didn’t want to stoop as low as he had last time.

Wei Wuxian pulled his fingers out and rubbed them over his stretched hole, dipping in just a little every so often. Then, he slapped one of his cheeks, hard.

“Come on my sweet boy,” he cooed. “You did so well last time, you can ask me again.”

Lan Wangji was moved by the cooing, but it would have been more effective if he wasn’t slapped right before. He huffed. “Wei Wuxian,” he said, his voice low. It would have been threatening if he wasn’t bent over ass up with his hands tied behind his back.

And Wei Wuxian had the nerve to laugh at him. He pat his cheek this time, softer. “Come on, that’s no way to talk to get what you want now is it?”

He dragged his thumb over his twitching hole, admiring how stretched and wet he was already. It was taking all his self-restraint not to fuck right into him, but he wanted him to ask first.

Lan Wangji was getting impatient. Energy pulsed under his skin and he felt more stubborn than ever, more and more offended that Wei Wuxian tried to make him say such things out loud. Another minute passed and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. Who cared if Wei Wuxian knew he had been faking helplessness? There wasn’t much worse embarrassment he could face at this point. 

He curled inward a little so he could yank his hands over his ass and down his thighs at the same time as he turned onto his side and then his back. He lifted his legs and pulled his hands over his feet so they were in front of him. He was still tied, but it was much easier to work with his hands in the front. 

Without missing a beat, he wrapped his legs around Wei Wuxian and tossed him down to the side, moving along and over with him so he could straddle him. He took a minute to get his hair out of his face and toss it behind him. He could easily break open the bonds on his hands, but he didn’t want to worry about explaining why his sash was in pieces the next day.

Wei Wuxian could do nothing but blink wildly when Lan Wangji turned over and straddled him. He stared up at him, momentarily caught off guard by how he’d managed to manoeuvre like that with his hands bound behind his back.

“Ah… My prince…” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji directed a cold gaze at Wei Wuxian and lifted up onto his knees. He reached down and tugged Wei Wuxian’s cock completely out of his pants. It wasn’t as hard as it needed to be, so Lan Wangji squeezed and tugged at it a few times. Thankfully it was still a bit wet from his mouth and Wei Wuxian had oiled him up quite a bit, so he didn’t have to fumble with the bottle. Still, he gathered up saliva in his mouth and spit into one hand, then spread it over the head of Wei Wuxian’s cock. Just for extra ease of entry. 

He shuffled forward and held onto it to position it right against his entrance, then sat down harshly. He hissed as it stretched and filled him, but it was a delicious feeling. He braced himself on Wei Wuxian’s chest and started to bounce himself up and down, searching for the right angle.

Wei Wuxian let out a stuttered moan when Lan Wangji pulled his cock back out and abruptly sat upon it. Gods, he really had just taken it all in one go. It was incredibly hot to see him take what he wanted. Wei Wuxian had the mercy to reach up and untie his hands, but once it was done, he gripped his hips tight, to make sure he didn’t run.

Lan Wangji angled his hips so he could roll them instead of just moving up and down. With his hands now free, he used one to wrap around his own cock and pump it fast. He avoided looking at Wei Wuxian and just chased his own pleasure, his chest heaving with how hard he was panting.

This easily had to be one of the hottest things Wei Wuxian had ever seen. Lan Wangji was fucking himself on his cock, jerking himself off while he did. Wei Wuxian watched him mesmerised, moaning loudly as he did. He bucked up his own hips to meet his downward thrusts, to slam into him harder, and he squeezed his hips.

“Oh Gods… Your Highness, you’re so beautiful like this…” he panted.

Lan Wangji knew he was giving Wei Wuxian exactly what he wanted but that didn’t irk him as much as he thought it would. Part of him loved how debauched he had become, how careless he could be. Wei Wuxian didn’t balk at his behavior, he  _ loved _ it.

They were working together, despite the circumstances. Lan Wangji got a rush out of it — how rebellious, to take what he wanted from the man who had tried to do the same. His face burned with shame and embarrassment and he refused to look at Wei Wuxian lest he break the spell of confidence. That physical sensation was back, that visceral tingling in his body and especially his groin that was the manifestation of his embarrassment from his behavior.

The pleasure got more intense and his eyes opened and he accidentally looked. Wei Wuxian was watching him, pupils blown wide and taking in every inch of Lan Wangji who was completely bare while he himself was still clothed. The embarrassment turned into humiliation and it was too much; he came into his hand, his movements coming to a stop with him completely seated on Wei Wuxian’s cock.

His body felt electric and sensitive and he shivered. He closed his eyes so as not to have to look at himself or Wei Wuxian, wondering what he would do with him now.

In Wei Wuxian’s mind, there was no hesitation in what was to be done. He drank in the sight of Lan Wangji’s climax, licking his lips as he watched. But, he hadn’t cum yet and he was still achingly hard inside him. So, Wei Wuxian used his leverage on his hips to flip Lan Wangji onto his back. He grabbed his legs and hauled them over his shoulders, bending Lan Wangji in half. Then, he leaned down to kiss his neck, leaning his body weight on him as he pistoned in and out of him at a merciless pace, caring little for his oversensitive body.

“Gods, I could fuck you all day…” he whispered into his ear. He nipped lightly at his earlobe. “You’re so hot and tight… Ah… You’re really going to make me cum again, my sweet prince.”

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian do with him as he pleased. He had gotten what he wanted so he was placated now and more willing to behave.

Of course, being done like this  _ hurt. _ Wei Wuxian was specifically aiming for his abused prostate each time and this was one kind of pain he wasn’t accustomed to. Without thinking, he used his magic to suck out the swollen energy and immediately the pain eased and was replaced by pleasure. He closed his eyes and cut off a moan that barely made it through his throat. He put a hand over his mouth as he realized with horror that he was getting hard again — what had he expected when he did what he did? Well, at least it didn’t hurt anymore...

“So quick, Your Highness?” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He could feel Lan Wangji’s cock trapped between them begin to harden. The friction of their bodies rubbing together was no doubt only making things worse. He grinned between his breathy moans and pounded in harder if it were possible. “I suppose your body was made for this after all. You really love me fucking you.”

Well, that was true. This was all Lan Wangji needed. The pounding was getting too intense though, he wasn’t sure he could keep quiet anymore. He wanted to turn over and hide, but this position kept him crushed. He didn’t want to push Wei Wuxian away and make him mad again, but... he decided to risk it.

He  _ didn’t _ push Wei Wuxian away, but he pulled his legs up and together until they touched his face, then he quickly turned around onto his side and then his stomach. He was grateful for the fact that he had such long stretching exercises before and after training that let him execute such moves. Grabbing the pillow, he pulled it in and hugged it and hid his burning face.

Wei Wuxian was really getting close and Lan Wangji’s moans were turning him on even more. When he turned over, he was quick to push back in. Though, as soon as he started muffling those moans, Wei Wuxian grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

“You make such pretty noises, don’t hide them from me…” he rasped. His hips stuttered in his thrusts a little. “Moan for me and I’ll definitely cum.”

Lan Wangji wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so eager to please when he had made a show of being ornery before. Maybe it was because moaning was natural and already being pulled out of him with how hard and good Wei Wuxian did him, while holding it back took considerable effort, almost too much with his head pulled back at such an angle. The moan that came out was higher pitched, whiny and pathetic because of his weak attempt to keep it in.

“I knew you’d come around to me eventually…” Wei Wuxian mumbled. He kept a firm grip on Lan Wangji’s hair, the other holding his hip as he continued to thrust into him. It didn’t take long before he reached his peak.

Wei Wuxian came with a long moan. He pressed as deep in Lan Wangji as he could go, spilling inside him. Towards the end of his orgasm, he let go of Lan Wangji completely and pulled his cock completely out. He pumped it a few times in his fist to let the ends of his cum splash out over Lan Wangji’s stretched, wet hole. It was a sight to behold, that was for sure. 

Even though he was soft, Wei Wuxian leaned over Lan Wangji’s body to kiss the back of his shoulder, then his neck, and reached down between Lan Wangji’s legs to find his dripping cock. Like he had done to himself earlier, he jerked him rapidly in his hand. He found that little spot under the head to tease with his fingertip, determined to make him cum for a second time.

Lan Wangji made a strangled noise and buried his face into the pillow. The pleasure was so intense it lit up his body and soon he was panting hard. He turned his head so he could breathe. A question came to mind and he asked without thinking it through, his words forced out between heavy breaths, “what do you get out of this?”

Wei Wuxian was already done, and there wasn’t any reason for him to get him off too. He had misbehaved so much earlier...

“Maybe you’re not aware but you make the most delightful sounds when you cum,” Wei Wuxian replied. He didn’t let up on his cock as he said this. “I love fucking you, it’s true, but hearing you moan and feeling you tremble under my touch is almost as good.”

That made Lan Wangji feel strangely cared for. He let go of the tension in his body and let Wei Wuxian pleasure him. He was once again struck with the realization that he was letting a commoner — not just that, but a  _ criminal _ — see him and touch him in a way that only a spouse should. If anyone knew… He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the pillow again, trying to hide from his embarrassment.

It was with those thoughts on his mind that he came, cutting off a groan. His body went taut and shook a little.

Wei Wuxian let Lan Wangji cool down under his touch before he finally let go of him and rolled over onto the bed. He licked the cum off his fingers with a wet pop and then sighed, turning his head to look at Lan Wangji.

“You uh… You alright, Lan Zhan?” He asked.

The sound of his name brought Lan Wangji back to himself. Unlike last time, the emotional aftermath wasn’t too bad at all. He pulled his head out of the pillow and looked at Wei Wuxian with a wrecked expression. “Very,” he said.

He did feel a stronger urge than usual to be coddled, though. He flopped his head back down and kept looking at Wei Wuxian. “Hold me,” he said.

That made Wei Wuxian laugh a little. He could be so needy sometimes. Wei Wuxian quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside. Then, he curled up around Lan Wangji, wrapping his arms around him and intertwining their legs. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

“It wasn’t too much or anything?” he said.

Lan Wangji snuggled into the embrace happily. The feeling of their hot skin flush together was one he would never tire of. “No,” he said, “I would tell you if it was too much… you were quite tame, considering. I was not as…” He trailed off.

“That you were an asshole?” Wei Wuxian teased. He laughed and pinched Lan Wangji’s side. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so stubborn. I… kind of liked it though, seeing you snap like that and push me down to ride me was  _ so _ hot…”

Lan Wangji grimaced and turned to bury his face in the pillow shyly. “I gained confidence after the first time I was taken,” he said, his voice muffled, “the thief corrupted me.”

“He did,” Wei Wuxian said with a thoughtful hum. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheek and pulled him away from the pillow so he could draw him in for a deep kiss. He nipped at his lip and slipped his tongue in his mouth, savouring the taste of him.

Lan Wangji leaned into the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth for Wei Wuxian. He rubbed his tongue with his own and sucked on it a little and gave a small, quiet moan. His hand ran down the dip of Wei Wuxian’s back and then kneaded his ass slowly. 

When he pulled away, he said, “thank you for indulging me.” He really was lucky that he had a lover who was so willing to act out such ridiculous fantasies.

“And pass up the opportunity to have wild sex with you? Not a chance,” Wei Wuxian replied. He smiled and pressed a kiss on Lan Wangji’s nose. “You don’t have to thank me; I enjoy this every bit as much as you do. We’ll have to come up with some new ideas though before this gets a bit stale. Maybe switch things up a bit.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” The sweet prince wasn’t so sweet anymore, apparently. 

“You mentioned something before,” he said quietly, “about a concubine.”

“I would be honoured to be your concubine,” Wei Wuxian said. He made a mental note to take a trip into town soon and see if he could find somewhere that sold some… interesting outfits. It would be a nice surprise for Lan Wangji. “You could do whatever you want to me, I’d be completely at your mercy… A ruthless king and his prized sex slave.”

Lan Wangji considered it. He wasn’t sure how ruthless he could be, depending on the situation. Since it was all pretend, he could probably do it. “How would you want your king to treat you?” he asked, wanting to get a feel for it. With the other thing it was easy to get into character since it was a fantasy he had had for a long time, but this might take a bit of thinking over for a while.

Wei Wuxian was surprised at how excited this conversation was making him feel. He pushed himself up slightly with a hand on Lan Wangji’s chest, leaning over him. “A thing, an object for your pleasure. You have conquered kingdoms and I am your best prize. All I want is to please you and you know that… You know that and you’ll use and torture me until I break.”

Wei Wuxian had a fire in his eyes and Lan Wangji loved it. He wanted to egg it on. “Part of the peace treaty was the other king’s finest slave,” he said slowly, “I have never had a slave before, and you show me what makes you so special.”

“And oh, I will. I’ll be gifted to you shackled and scantily dressed, ripe for the taking. I’ll pledge my devotion to you in any way I can and be completely at your mercy.” Wei Wuxian said. He would find a way to make this a reality, find a way to purchase the items he needed.

Lan Wangji hummed. It would be quite the change from what they usually did. “I would enjoy that,” he said, “I will do my best to be as ruthless as you want me to be.”

It would be a nice change of pace. Wei Wuxian chuckled. He certainly hadn’t expected this conversation to awaken anything in him, but he was far from disappointed.

“I know you’ve got it in you. Did you forget how you left me tied up and begging that one time? Then you came in me six, seven times,” he said.

That was a good point. Lan Wangji blushed. “I did not forget,” he said.

Still, leaving him begging was different than using him as a sex slave. Lan Wangji knew firsthand how thrilling it was to take on such a… peculiar role, but he wasn’t sure if he could be on the other side of it and perform as well as Wei Wuxian did.

In a soft tone, he asked, “How will I know when you want me to be gentler, or to stop?”

“I suppose I’m a lot more vocal than you…” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. He thought about a way he could get across his feelings on whatever was going on at the time. Then, it hit him. “How about colors? Green for go, yellow for slow down or change something, and red for stop completely?”

Lan Wangji had to think about that for a minute. It was a good system, but he would need to remember which color meant what. He would just have to memorize it, he supposed. He repeated it a few times in his head, then nodded. “Okay,” he said, “I can do that. I will think about this and let you know when I am ready to do it.”

“And if you just so happen to slip a few gold coins in my pocket before I leave, I might buy some…  _ assets _ to our roleplay from the market.” Wei Wuxian said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji raised his eyebrows slightly, curious about what he would buy. He didn’t ask; he wanted it to be a surprise. He pushed the covers down and got out of bed, feeling cum slide out of him and down his thighs. He ignored it and went to get some money from his safe, then brought it back to set on the table. While he was up, he got a cloth from the water basin and wiped his thighs and stomach, then returned to Wei Wuxian’s arms.

With an amused expression, Wei Wuxian rolled to watch Lan Wangji get up. It was a delightful sight to see him naked and stained with his cum. He would get to see that particular sight many more times in his life and for that, he was grateful. When he returned to the bed, he welcomed him with open arms. Wei Wuxian pressed a kiss to his temple.

“The refugees are doing well,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji hummed and nuzzled into Wei Wuxian. He was excited to go back and see them, especially A-Yuan.

“Xichen said it wouldn’t be good to bring A-Yuan here now,” he said, “he said we should be careful for a while. I... agree, but for other reasons. I do not feel it would be safe for him to be here without you. I want us to be able to watch him.”

Wei Wuxian sighed and nuzzled up against Lan Wangji. “I understand, but he misses you something rotten whenever you’re gone. We’re doubling our efforts to get things moving, I want us to be together as soon as possible.”

While he was there and before the snow hit, Lan Wangji had gone down the mountain with Wen Ning and Wen Qing to search around for good places to build. The trees toward the bottom of the mountain were thick and tall, good for creating lumber.

“If you have the elders stay by the fires and give the gloves and hats to those who can work, you could probably begin building already,” he said thoughtfully.

“It’ll be hard work but we’ll get there. With me and A-Yuan coming to live with you, that’s one less house to build too,” Wei Wuxian said. He stroked Lan Wangji’s cheek. “I’m really looking forward to our future together, you know? Maybe it’s… hopelessly romantic of me but I just… can’t wait for us to be together. I want to wake up next to you, to eat breakfast together every morning. I want to us to have dinner while A-Yuan tells us about all the new things he learned.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I have wanted that for a while,” he said, “I am ready to begin our lives together.” He leaned over to kiss Wei Wuxian softly a few times. It wouldn’t be too much longer…

“Me too…” Wei Wuxian whispered against his lips. He clambered over Lan Wangji’s lap, sitting on his thighs and leaning in to kiss him again.

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian and pulled him close. “I love you,” he breathed between kisses.

Maybe one day they could have a fairy tale life. If Lan Xichen pulled off his wild plan and they got rid of the advisory and were able to rule the kingdom as they saw fit, if they could marry who they wanted and not give a second thought to anyone else, maybe someday down the road they could live happily ever after.

“I love you too,” Wei Wuxian replied with a smile.

Wei Wuxian spent the night there in that bed with Lan Wangji, as per usual with any of their little rendezvous. He scooped up the gold left for him and tucked it in his pocket come morning. Of course, there was no way he was skipping out on breakfast before he made his way back to the Cloud Recesses. He parted with a kiss and a promise to see him soon.


	35. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they have dreamed about has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just graduated! :D I hope everyone is doing okay!

When Wei Wuxian reached the Cloud Recesses, he was quick to have things moving. He dished out winter wear for everybody healthy and able to work out in the cold weather. It was hard-going, tough work. Wei Wuxian caught himself admiring his new muscles in the mirror from time to time. Wen Qing and Wen Ning helped where they could too, Wen Qing sometimes taking a break from the hard labor to bring out magically heated hot drinks for everybody. Even A-Yuan did his part, dressed head to toe in winter accessories as he helped pass some smaller supplies along.

There was time for fun too. Wei Wuxian showed A-Yuan how to build a snowman and they were lucky enough to have it still standing by the time Lan Wangji next visited. A-Yuan was quick to pull him out into the snow and show him his masterful creation. 

Soon enough, the snow melted away and gradually, the weather begun to change. They could forgo the hats and gloves and work in more manageable weather conditions. Everyone seemed to admire Wei Wuxian’s persistence. He worked all day and even into the night sometimes when the other refugees had called it quits. One part wanting to help the refugees get settled, one part eager to be with Lan Wangji. Everyone knew that.

Luckily, most of the hard work was done by the time summer hit. Wei Wuxian found himself stripping from the waist-up in the heat, helping everyone get settled and add the finishing touches to their houses. It was hard to believe that they’d actually managed to do this all by themselves. With their new places to live, many of refugees had already begun working on produce to sell. They had better cooking facilities, the blacksmiths had tools to work with, everyone was happy. 

“Are you excited to see diedi today, A-Yuan?” Wei Wuxian asked, cradling A-Yuan in his lap with one arm and fanning himself with a hand-crafted fan in the other. “You know today is a very special day.”

They sat in the house built for Wen Ning and Wen Qing. It was a reasonably sized building with an office for Wen Qing’s work. The two of them were presently at the market, picking up some food to cook for dinner. Even despite the separate housing, many of the refugees still chose to have a community dinner.

“Mhmm!” A-Yuan nodded eagerly. He knew what this day meant. They would be moving to the palace.

Things were busy on Lan Wangji’s end as well. It still ended up taking a long time to get the refugees settled. Lan Wangji helped build during the days when he went to visit (he got a lot better at manipulation magic once he needed to use it to lift heavy things so often) but the houses weren’t liveable until spring had arrived and everyone could go down the mountain and help finish up. The refugees were healthier by then. Lan Wangji took it upon himself to build a small barn and a fenced-in area -- though it was sloped and rocky, it was still a place where they could keep the animals.

Mei had grown so much by then; she was almost as big as she would get. She was incredibly social and loved by everyone and had even learned to avoid Wei Wuxian because she was always called away by someone else. Lan Wangji had spent time teaching A-Yuan how to train animals and taught him and Wen Ning the ins and outs of teaching a dog to hunt. By the time spring came around she had been going out with any hunting party and flushing animals out of bushes and even driving them into nets and traps. Lan Wangji was immensely proud of her progress at such a young age. 

When it was finally time for the refugees to leave the Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji came to help them move out. They returned the white robes and put everything back to how it had been, and Lan Wangji closed the gates.

It still took a while for them to get enough to start paying their taxes. They were allowed to forage for plants and hunt animals for themselves while giving a portion of the food from their own cows and chickens to the king. When they were able to survive off of this, a few of them could go and find work in the nearest village, which was still quite far to walk.

The citizens had been placated with the arrangement after a few months of complaining about the refugees’ ‘special treatment.’ Lan Xichen had insisted loudly that if they wanted the refugees to become hard-working, tax-paying citizens then they would have to have a place to live and work first. That had apparently been enough, because some of the refugees had been able to get a job doing hard labor and buy supplies to begin craftwork. 

As for the court, things hadn’t improved but they calmed down a bit. People stopped pestering Lan Wangji about marriage, though they hadn’t raised their opinion of him. His work with the refugees was seen as some kind of unspoken punishment, and that gave the nobles schadenfreude. They were content to look down on him from afar.

Of course, his announcement that he was taking a consort made ripples in the court. It was even more pressing that said consort was the former-noble Wei Wuxian, who had been arrested for petty theft a year prior. The story became that he had bonded with Wei Wuxian over his “punishment” of working for the refugees, and had completely, utterly threw away his image to keep this friendship even after his work was done. He had slowly become the laughingstock of the court, and now it would be even more so, especially when everyone found out that he would be taking care of his new consort’s child as well.

In any case, it was an acceptable outcome. Lan Xichen had been doing quite a bit of damage control over the months with the help of Nie Mingjue’s connections with the other nobles. Being a laughingstock as a prince wasn’t nearly as bad as it could be. The king’s reputation was much more solid, which was all that mattered.

At the very least, Lan Wangji’s servants were absolutely ecstatic. They had been bothering Lan Wangji about Wei Wuxian’s approximate measurements and one had even gone along with him one time to the Wen neighborhood to measure him. That was when Lan Wangji told them he would be bringing A-Yuan as well, and _that_ caused an uproar. Needless to say, they got the child’s measurements too and by the time the pair got to the palace, both of them each had their own closet full of new clothes fit for royalty. Lan Wangji had told them that Wei Wuxian probably wouldn’t want to wear much white and gave them an idea of what kinds of clothes he wore. The closet had some white outfits, but most were some combination of black, gray, red and other colors here and there.

Lan Qiren was quite excited as well and had already commissioned a personal guqin for A-Yuan and had his forehead ribbon prepared and set in a glass box for his arrival. There hadn’t been a royal Lan child in many years, and Lan Qiren took his duty very seriously.

About thirty of the royal guard had been sent to collect Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan from the Wens. Lan Wangji waited anxiously, and Lan Xichen had to tell him to stop pacing multiple times. His heart was hammering all day. He wished he had been allowed to go and meet them himself, but he had to wait.

It was after lunch when the royal carriage finally arrived. Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren and Nie Mingjue all stood and waited in the throne room. There would be a short ceremony in front of the rest of the royal family where Lan Wangji verbally declared Wei Wuxian his consort, and Wei Wuxian verbally accepted, and then after the welcome wishes were over, they would be free to go.

Lan Wangji kept struggling between smiling and controlling his expression while he waited for them to walk in. He would have to fight not to hug Wei Wuxian and kiss him right there in front of everyone. They had to wait until they were behind closed doors…

Given the events that led to the burning of the refugee camp, Wei Wuxian was no stranger to having eyes on him, but this was something else entirely. As he walked out of the carriage with A-Yuan tightly wrapped around his hand, it felt like the whole world was looking at him, judging him. They knew what his presence meant.

Though, everything felt better once he finally laid eyes on Lan Wangji. This was the big day. He had done everything he could to help the refugees and he couldn’t have done it so quickly without him. This was a man he loved wholly and truly. He smiled when he saw him and so did A-Yuan.

Lan Wangji stood between Lan Xichen and their uncle and he was sure that they could feel the joy radiating from him even if they didn’t look to see his bright smile. He was glad that there weren’t too many nobles present. One guard instructed Wei Wuxian to bow before the royal family, and Lan Xichen released him after he did so.

“Welcome to the palace of GusuLan,” Lan Xichen said. “We have all come here for the welcoming of you, Wei Wuxian, into the court as a royal consort. This ceremony will be short. First, my brother will make his declaration in front of his family.”

Lan Wangji spoke up, louder than he usually did. “I, Prince Lan Wangji of GusuLan, have chosen you, Wei Wuxian, to be my royal consort.”

Lan Xichen said, “Now, Wei Wuxian, do you accept this position and all of the duties that come with it?”

Wei Wuxian’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, perhaps it was because he was essentially signing his life away? However, he didn’t have a shred of doubt in his heart that Lan Wangji was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was the perfect father for A-Yuan, his soulmate. Now that made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy.

“I do,” he said with a curt nod.

Lan Wangji put a hand up to his mouth, trying to control himself. He knew he looked too happy; his rare wide smile was more fit for a wedding than something like this. 

“Very well,” Lan Xichen said, “Welcome to the royal court, Wei Wuxian. Please follow us.”

The throne room filled with mumbling as the audience turned to speak to each other. Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue led the way out of a door to the side, while Lan Wangji walked beside Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan and Lan Qiren took up the rear. As soon as they were safely in a sitting room alone, everyone turned to face the little family.

Softer and more genuinely, Lan Xichen said, “Welcome to the family. And congratulations to the three of you.”

Lan Qiren went to stand in front of A-Yuan. “Young boy,” he said, “you have an opportunity to become a member of the royal family. Being a Lan is not easy. It requires a lifetime of hard work and dedication to learning and being a good person. Is this something you would be willing to do?”

A-Yuan had already had long discussions with Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji about what joining the royal family meant. He was prepared to do whatever it took to be with his dads, whom he loved very much. So when Lan Qiren spoke to him, he gave him a confident nod.

“I am!” He said. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and ruffled A-Yuan’s hair.

“He’s a good kid,” he said. “I hope you’ll see that soon.”

Lan Qiren smiled and glanced at Lan Wangji, whose face was already sore from how much he was smiling.

“As I have heard,” Lan Qiren said. “From this point forward, your name will be Prince Lan Yuan. I will adopt you as my grandnephew and student. Lessons begin tomorrow at seven, and that is when you will receive your forehead ribbon and crown. I look forward to teaching you.”

There was a second of silence, and Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand to lead him to A-Yuan’s room, but Nie Mingjue spoke up.

“Remember our deal,” he said, “I’ll take you out after dinner and in return I wanna see you try to drink me under the table.”

Lan Xichen threw an incredulous look at Lan Wangji, who just stared back and blinked as if to say, _I don’t know either._

That made Wei Wuxian laugh. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten. He had been looking forward to spending some more time with Nie Mingjue and now he was also a consort here in the royal palace, he would be seeing a lot more of him.

“You got it!” He replied with a big grin. He squeezed Lan Wangji’s hand and looked up at him. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian and smiled and nodded. “Of course not,” he said.

Nie Mingjue saluted them and Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian out of the room and down the hallways. He went up a set of wide, carpeted stairs and down a hallway until he got to a door and he stopped and opened it.

It felt strange to be traipsing around the palace without sneaking. Even though he had Lan Wangji by his side, he felt like he should be banned from doing such a thing. Not that he was complaining of course, it was just going to take some getting used to.

Lan Wangji’s nanny, a homely middle-aged woman was inside straightening the small bed, and she looked like she had just ascended when she saw the three of them.

“Your Highness!” She said, rushing over to bow politely, then addressed Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan, “Your Grace, Your Highness. I am Li Changying. I am His Highness’s nanny. You may call me A-Niang if you like, that’s what A-Zhan does.”

Lan Wangji grimaced to hide an embarrassed smile — he couldn’t stop smiling about anything — and he felt his ears heat up. His nanny and his valet were the only servants that called him affectionately because they were the ones that raised him. It was why he called her A-Niang instead of his own mother, who he had just referred to as ‘Muqin.’

Wei Wuxian looked at Li Changying with an amused expression. She and Lan Wangji were close then, by the looks of things. He grinned at Lan Wangji and reached up to pinch one of his cheeks.

“A-Zhan, huh? That’s so cute!” He cooed. A-Yuan giggled by his side.

Lan Wangji blushed harder and his brow twitched from the teasing. Li Changying laughed and turned around to go open a door that led into a large closet. “Come in, come in! I will pick out some clothes. I already have a bath being drawn for the little prince.”

“This is A-Yuan’s room,” Lan Wangji said as they walked inside. It was smaller than his own room but still bigger than any house A-Yuan probably remembered living in. There was a small bed in one corner and a big playhouse in another, a neat pile of stuffed animals against one wall, a desk with writing and drawing supplies, and some other toys here and there.

Li Changying brought out two sets of clothes, one white and one black and blue. “Little Prince,” she said, “Which one do you want to wear today? Tomorrow you must wear white for your lessons, but you have some other colors to wear when you are not in lessons and wish to play.”

A-Yuan’s eyes widened as soon as he stepped in the room. He looked around in disbelief. Was this really where he was going to stay? It was so big! He spied all the toys and stuffed animals too, were those for him as well? This was like a dream come true!

Then he was presented with the two outfits. He looked between them for a moment. If he was going to have to wear white tomorrow, then it only made sense to pick the one that wasn’t white today.

“That one please,” he said, pointing to the black and blue outfit.

“This one it is!” Li Changying took the white one back to the closet and then returned with the whole other outfit. “Now it is time to get squeaky clean and out of those dirty old clothes.”

Lan Wangji looked at A-Yuan and asked, “Is it okay if A-Niang gives you a bath?”

He had been bathed by his nanny and valet ever since he was an infant, and _still_ was to this day, so of course he was used to it. But he wasn’t sure how comfortable A-Yuan would feel with it. Being a prince didn’t offer the kind of privacy most people enjoyed.

A-Yuan nodded and slowly let go of Wei Wuxian’s hand to pad towards Li Changying. He spared another look at his two dads before reaching for Li Changying’s hand. After spending a long time in a community that functioned as one big family, A-Yuan was pretty used to being looked after by multiple people. He had already caught on that he would be seeing a lot of this Li Changying so he might as well get comfortable.

“They sure grow up fast.” Wei Wuxian lamented with a sigh.

Lan Wangji smiled. With Li Changying’s back turned, he leaned over to kiss Wei Wuxian’s cheek as fast and quiet as he could. He just couldn’t resist.

“You will love our baths, Little Prince Lan Yuan,” Li Changying was saying, “We have all kinds of fun soaps in animal shapes, and toys too!”

“A-Niang,” Lan Wangji said, “I will take Wei Wuxian to our room. If A-Yuan needs us, send someone to fetch us. Also, remember that Xiong will be staying with him from now on. He will be brought to this room soon.”

Li Changying nodded. “Will do, Your Highness.”

Lan Wangji would miss Xiong dearly, but it was a small price to pay if it meant Wei Wuxian warmed his bed instead. Besides, he thought A-Yuan would need the dog’s presence at night now that he would have to sleep alone and since Mei had been left with the refugees to assist them with hunting. Xiong was very cuddly and liked to sleep right up next to his person with his head on the pillow — it would be good for A-Yuan.

Wei Wuxian watched fondly as A-Yuan was swept away. He was in good hands, he was sure. Now that his hands were free, he reached out and took one of Lan Wangji’s hands in his.

“Lead the way, _Your Highness_ ,” he said with a grin.

Lan Wangji smiled again and pulled Wei Wuxian out of the room and down the hallway. There was another flight of stairs to climb, but they were on the next floor. He had made it clear early on that they would be sharing a room. It wasn’t common to do so, but mostly because one was supposed to have a spouse, but since Lan Wangji had said he wouldn’t marry it wasn’t too big of a deal. Lan Xichen shared a room with Nie Mingjue now ever since he started to get scared of assassination attempts. 

Wei Wuxian _had_ his own room though, and only for the purpose of holding a closet and a place where he could be dressed and bathed. It was right next door to Lan Wangji’s room. Lan Wangji was hoping to take Wei Wuxian to his own room to have some alone time, but he was caught first by Wei Wuxian’s new valet. It was the one that had been helping bathe Lan Wangji as part of his training. 

“Your Highness, Your Grace,” he said, “I am Ling Yinzhu, I am Your Grace’s valet. I have drawn a bath and have your clothes prepared. Would you like to take it now?”

For a moment, Wei Wuxian didn’t realize he was being spoken to. This whole… _Your Grace_ thing was definitely going to need some adjusting to as well. 

“Ah, um…” He began. He glanced from Lan Wangji to Ling Yinzhu. Both of them had been hoping to get some time to themselves now they were finally together, but the sooner he got all this other stuff out the way, the sooner they could have that time, right? Then they didn’t have to worry. So, he nodded. “Yes, thank you. I’ll take it now.”

Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Wuxian’s hand before he let go. “Come to our room when you are ready,” he said.

He thought about warning him about the... treatments he would be getting in the bath, but he didn’t really know how to bring it up. Wei Wuxian would just have to get through it. Lan Wangji wasn’t hairless and baby-smooth for no reason, after all. As a prince, he had been subjected to it since he was a teenager and was very used to it, so he wasn’t completely aware of how awful it might seem to someone who had never done it before. He was still wary to admit that it excited him to get to see the difference, though.

“I will see you soon.” Wei Wuxian said with a nod towards Lan Wangji. He turned his attention over to Ling Yinzhu. Truly, no one had ever given him a bath before, not since he was an adult. Sure, there was Lan Wangji but that didn’t really count. He was his lover, his soulmate. So, he didn’t know what to expect but he followed Ling Yinzhu regardless.

Ling Yinzhu led Wei Wuxian into the bedroom and then the connected bathroom. “My father is His Highness’s valet,” he said. “His Highness has been so generous as to allow me to assist my father for the past two years in training to be a valet myself. I will do my best to serve you well. Because you are new to this, I will explain. We passed by your closet, but it already has numerous outfits for you to choose from. Your inner clothes are here behind the privacy screen. When you are dressed you can go pick out which outfit you wish to wear and I will help you into it. For now, if you will, please undress and enter the bath. You can wash yourself with the soaps by the bath, and then when you are ready you may call me and I will come to exfoliate you with our sugar scrub and then wash your hair. Because it is your first bath with us, I am afraid I must wax you and that will be painful. But we have soothing balms to apply afterward. As you can see there are enough suds in the bath to give you privacy but just for your comfort, there is a towel with weights on the ends inside the bath that you may cover yourself with if you wish when I come over. The fruit and cream pudding next to the bath is for your enjoyment as well. Do you have any questions?”

“That’s all fine, thank you.” Wei Wuxian said. He waited for Ling Yinzhu to leave before taking a deep breath and peeling the clothes from his body. The hot water did look enticing, he had to admit. He left his clothes to one side and dipped his feet into the bath before taking a seat.

This really was royalty. Wei Wuxian hummed happily at the thought that this was going to be his life from now on. No more dirty water or cold baths, no more worrying about preserving it. He sat in the lap of luxury now. 

Once he had settled, he reached for the soaps to begin washing himself. He scrubbed his body thoroughly, thinking about how he was going to be seeing Lan Wangji alone after this. As he did, he idly picked at the fruit and cream pudding. Who came up with the idea to have a delicious treat on the side of your bath? Wei Wuxian wanted to shake their hand personally. After he was done washing, he took a moment just to relax in the hot water. 

He wondered how A-Yuan was faring being doted on like this as well. This sort of bath was definitely not something he would be used to either, not with this many kinds of soaps and oils. 

Wei Wuxian glanced towards the towel. He considered putting it over himself for a moment before he called his valet back in, but ultimately decided against it. Through his life, he had bathed multiple times in a public river, open to the air and anyone to see him. He’d never held any particular shame about that sort of thing. Ling Yinzhu was going to be attending to him a lot in the coming years so he was bound to see his everything at some point or another. Not that he intended to go shoving his dick in his face, but accidents happened. So, without another thought, he called him in.

Ling Yinzhu went back into the bathroom and got the tray of scrubs and other supplies and brought it over. He sat on the stool and asked for Wei Wuxian’s arms and legs one by one so he could scrub them vigorously with the sugar scrub on a hand towel.

“His Highness likes to be sang the bath song,” he said as he worked, “Well, it’s a habit of Li Changying, anyway. I won’t sing to you unless you want me to, though. Usually I like to talk. But if you want me to shut up, I can do that too.” He chuckled.

“Yes, I’ve heard him sing it to A-Yuan before.” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. It was definitely strange to have someone else’s hands on him like this, even if there was a hand towel between their bare skin. He would get used to it in time, as with all things here. “And don’t worry, feel free to talk as much as you want. I’m usually the one getting told to shut up so I won’t do it to you.”

Ling Yinzhu smiled. Wei Wuxian seemed like a charming, friendly man. He was sure he would enjoy working for him. “It must be so exciting to move into the palace,” he said, “I have heard that you were a noble for a while, but that is a lot different than here. _Very_ different from where you just came from, I imagine. You know, my father and I were very poor before he was offered a job in the palace when I was eight. I remember being shell shocked, and I wasn’t even the one being spoiled rotten!”

“I take it that you are happy here then? It makes me happy to know that the staff are treated well here. In truth, I once had great disdain for the upper class. I hated being a noble when I was one, but you know, I was a teenager and all teenagers do dumb stuff.” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders. “I would have never pictured this sort of life for myself but… life has a funny way of working things out, huh?”

“It really does.” Ling Yinzhu sighed. When he was finished scrubbing, he went to work on Wei Wuxian’s hands and feet. “All of us that work for the royal family are very happy. I can’t speak for the other servants in the palace, but I haven’t heard anything scathing except for some of the nobles I should probably leave unnamed. I haven’t worked for His Majesty specifically, but His Highness is a dream to work for. I was so terrified of him for the longest time! I thought that if I made one mistake, he would turn me into an ice statue. But once I started to work alongside my father, I realized His Highness is a good and kind man, he is just quiet and not very social. I made so many mistakes in front of him and he never scolded me or got upset! You are a lucky man, Wei Wuxian.”

That made Wei Wuxian laugh. He quite liked Ling Yinzhu, the two of them were sure to get along well in the future.

“He is a good man, isn’t he? Lan Zhan is one of the most incredible people I have ever met, that’s for sure. I see what you mean though, he can be so hard to read sometimes. I really thought I might annoy him to death at first but… I don’t know, I guess he liked something in me. If he didn’t, I wouldn’t be here,” he said and smiled. “He’s a real softie at heart. I’m sure he’s extremely grateful for you and your father’s services.”

Ling Yinzhu laughed at the idea of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji getting along. “You two really are an example of an unusual pair, aren’t you? Like a...” He was about to say dog and cat, but he remembered Wei Wuxian didn’t like dogs. “Like a cat and a rabbit. I know he is excited to have you here. Did you see him smiling! It makes me so happy to see His Highness this happy. And how lucky that he has adopted your son too! Happy day!”

Once he was done messing with Wei Wuxian’s hands and feet, he moved his stool to the back and gathered his long hair to hold over the edge of the tub and carefully poured some water over it before he started to soap it up. “It’s a shame what has happened to him lately. He does not deserve any of it.”

“The people who say those things about him are the same sort of people who incite senseless violence against innocent people, I wouldn’t let them get to any of us. If they can’t see Lan Zhan for the strong, capable man he is, that’s their problem.” Wei Wuxian replied. He leaned into the touch when Ling Yinzhu began to wash his hair, letting his eyes close. “He doesn’t want to marry, so what? People should just leave him alone.”

Ling Yinzhu had thought he would like Wei Wuxian just from what he had heard of him: any man who gave up the life of a noble to help the homeless truly was a miracle among people. It was different to get to meet him in person, though. It was pretty amazing.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said, “I hope that as time goes on, they will move on to other targets. It is good that His Highness has people like you and his family and us who work for them. We will remind him that he is perfect no matter what the rest of the court says.”

He rinsed Wei Wuxian’s hair and then dipped his fingers into the oil and carefully combed through the hair. “Such curly hair, Your Grace,” he commented, “If you don’t mind, I have something to put in it that can make these big curls stay in after it is dry. Would you like that?”

“I’d like that. I’m sure Lan Zhan would like to see it. You’re probably used to working with such straight hair, huh? I imagine that you get used to working with the same sort of thing, I mean, with the royal bloodline and everything. I can’t imagine you get outsiders often, at least people as different as I am.” Wei Wuxian said. “You seem well-equipped though, I’m sure it’s no problem.”

“No problem at all!” Ling Yinzhu said, “I actually know the trick about curly hair because I have a friend who does this with her hair. You’re right, I don’t get to see hair like this usually. It is very beautiful, though. Such a pretty color too.” He went to the cabinets and got out a few substances and carefully mixed them together, creating a sort of watery gel, then he sparingly spread it over his hands and took wads of Wei Wuxian’s hair at the bottom and scrunched it up. He did this for the bottom half of his hair, and when he was finished, those waves were more pronounced and even made loose spirals. 

He wiped his hands off and then went to prepare the wax. He had a little coal burner in the corner where the wax was being kept warm, so he brought the bowl over to the tub. “Now for the unfortunate part,” he said, “I apologize in advance. I will start with your arms. I’ll dry them off really well first, so don’t get them wet before I’m done!”

“You said it hurts, right?” Wei Wuxian whined a little, watching Ling Yinzhu prepare the wax. He’d never been waxed before, so he didn’t really know what to expect. “I can’t believe this is a process that has to be done! What have the Lans got against a little hair? Jeez. Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “I’m ready, I’m ready. Get it over with. I’m a big strong man, I can take it.”

Ling Yinzhu gave Wei Wuxian a sympathetic look before he coated the wax onto his arm. He had just been exfoliated too, so it would probably burn afterwards. But he had the balm ready, and it didn’t just ease pain but it also was cool against the skin. The pain wouldn’t last long. 

He always felt the need to warn before he yanked the paper off, but he knew it was best to just get it done as fast as possible and warning didn’t help anyway. He did his best to make it quick, then he brushed the balm over his skin.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long. He waxed every part of Wei Wuxian he could get to other than the intimate parts, even around his eyebrows. He had to wash the balm off after it had sat for a little while, but the redness had faded by then. He resisted the urge to touch Wei Wuxian’s arm with his fingers since he knew how deadly smooth and soft it was. It was even decadent to look at, with Wei Wuxian’s lovely tanned skin. Though it might not fit many people’s standards in the courts, it was lovely anyway along with the dark brown, curly hair. He sang Wei Wuxian’s praises as he worked, making sure to keep his declarations vague — the whispered questions among the servants about his relationship with Lan Wangji were charming, but if he insinuated something too close to it, that wouldn’t be good. 

He gave Wei Wuxian privacy to dry himself off and dress in his underwear before he returned to put the lotion on him, then left him again to dress in his inner clothes. He waited by the closet in the bedroom that wouldn’t be used, wondering which outfit Wei Wuxian would choose. They were mostly dark colors, some of them medium or light colors and a few white ones. They were all made of fine silk and looked quite regal.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his own arms as he got out the bath. It had hurt like a bitch to be waxed like that, but he had to admit, he was _very_ smooth now. He couldn’t wait for Lan Wangji to see to him, to get a feel. 

Once he was dressed in his inner robes, he stepped over to closet. He glanced at Ling Yinzhu and smiled, before looking over his choices. It was impressive, the sheer amount of clothes they had prepared for him. Wei Wuxian scratched his chin as he thought about what he wanted to wear to make his first impression on Lan Wangji since his bath. It was nice to see so many dark colors, Lan Wangji really knew him well. 

In the end, he chose a deep blue set. It was still dark, but a dash of the Lan’s fondness for blue. It was perfect. There was plenty of time to be dressed up in white after all.

Ling Yinzhu beamed and stood up. “Ah, such a beautiful color, isn’t it? Just think of all the dye they had to use to get such a vibrant blue. So amazing!” He shuffled Wei Wuxian over to the tall mirror and took the layers of the robe one by one and tied them on him. The fabric was more like what the Lan royalty wore: not heavy like other royalty, but not too thin to be flimsy either. It was light and breezy, easy to move in, and the sleeves were deep and suggested sophistication. 

After the robes were all in place, Ling Yinzhu tied an intricate knot in the back with the sash and looked over Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “These robes make you look so refined, Your Grace,” he said, “Our tailors really know how to do their stuff!”

He brought Wei Wuxian over to a vanity table so he could sit and Ling Yinzhu could do his hair. He got a towel and scrunched up the bottom of it over and over until it was mostly dry and curly. He only combed the top of it a bit to make it neat, then he pulled part of it to the back to make a simple topknot. “You were blessed by the heavens with such beautiful hair, Your Grace,” he said, “I wish I could see His Highness’s reaction when he sees you! He will surely be starstruck.”

“You are far too kind.” Wei Wuxian chuckled. He looked at himself in the mirror and for a moment; it was hard to recognize himself. However, he had to admit, he quite liked the way he looked in this moment. He suddenly understood why Lan Wangji always looked so ethereal. All of his stunning features were complimented by careful handiwork. “And I hope he will be. At least I can be reassured that he liked me before all of this, huh?”

“Of course,” Ling Yinzhu said as he brought over the socks and boots to put them on Wei Wuxian, “When you two were walking together, anyone could see that you are the apple of his eye.”

The Lans didn’t wear jewelry because it was considered unnecessary boasting of wealth, but others in the palace were allowed to wear it. Ling Yinzhu brought over a wide ribbon of black silk and carefully wrapped it around Wei Wuxian’s neck and tied the buttons in the back, then took a black opal pendant and affixed it to the front where there was a small hole for a button. 

“His Highness said that you probably wouldn’t want to wear jewelry, but we all insisted on just this one little piece,” he said, “There are different colors of ribbon for each outfit, and only two different opals to mix and match rather than a jewel for each outfit. Opal truly compliments those striking eyes of yours.”

He stood back and admired his handiwork. “I think you are ready,” he said.

Wei Wuxian’s cheeks turned a little pink when Ling Yinzhu mentioned him being the apple of Lan Wangji’s eye. Were they really that obvious? Did Lan Wangji really look at him like that? His fingers traced the black silk with a thoughtful hum.

“Thank you for all your hard work,” he said. “You’ve done a better job than I could have imagined.”

Ling Yinzhu beamed. “It really is an honor to serve you,” he said, “I was so happy when His Highness asked me to be your valet. Everyone is so jealous of me too!” He laughed. “As for tonight, you won’t need another bath. Just call for me when you want to go to bed and I will help you get ready. See that rope next to the bed? Pull on that and it will let me know to come.” He opened the door to the hallway and held it open for him.

It made Wei Wuxian happy to see Ling Yinzhu so happy. He stood up and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“Got it,” he said. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’m off to go wow Lan Zhan. I might need some help again if he faints at the sight of how beautiful I am.” He laughed a little and then let go of his shoulder. “Thank you again.”

He gave him a little wave as he walked out of the room and down the hallway, back to Lan Wangji’s room. When he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment. What would he say? What would he think? With a deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside.

“Lan Zhan,” he said in a sing-song voice.

Lan Wangji was working on some of his homework when Wei Wuxian opened the door. He turned around to look at him and his eyes widened. It wasn’t as much surprise as it was awe. He had spent plenty of time imagining him in those clothes, but to see it was another thing. “Wei Ying,” he breathed out before he stood up and slowly walked over to him.

He had never seen Wei Wuxian wearing blue before; and such a deep, vibrant blue either. It made his pale gray eyes stand out even more starkly. The robes themselves were perfect, showing off Wei Wuxian’s trim waist. The necklace made Lan Wangji feel a little weak...

Even his face looked a little different; the valet probably did his eyebrows too. He had always been unfairly beautiful, but now he looked like he just came down from the heavens.

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands and stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips, then he went to make a circle around him. The sight of those crisp waves and curls in his hair made him suck in a breath — how had the valet done that? He never thought a topknot would suit Wei Wuxian, but this immediately changed his mind.

Still behind him, Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in, placing a kiss above the black ribbon on his neck. “You are beautiful enough to rival the gods,” he whispered, meaning it completely.

At the praise, his cheeks lit up like a red beacon. Wei Wuxian leaned back into his embrace. He was delighted to see Lan Wangji so happy. His hands came forward to hold Lan Wangji’s, sitting snug against his stomach. 

“Now you know how I feel when I see you,” he said.

Lan Wangji sighed and lightly nipped and sucked at that spot. If he made a mark, he would just heal it; he didn’t want to hold back anymore. “You’re mine now,” he murmured against his wet skin, “And I am yours. Do you want to know why I chose this day to bring you here?”

“There is a reason you chose this day in particular?” Wei Wuxian asked. His thumbs rubbed small circles on Lan Wangji’s hand. His breath stuttered every time Lan Wangji kissed his neck – it was far too erotic and sensual for their own good. “Tell me.”

“One year ago today,” Lan Wangji said quietly, pulling Wei Wuxian tighter against him, “I found you in my father’s study. And I helped you steal from my brother’s advisor.”

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian said softly. Had it really been a whole year? To think that his life could change so drastically in that time. He would have never guessed that in a year’s time, he would be back at the palace, only to be a welcome party and the consort of the prince. “Wow. It’s been a year since then huh…”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I want to read you my diary from that night,” he said. “I will do it tonight when you are finished drinking with Nie Mingjue. You can wake me up when you come in. You’ll be going right after dinner, you’ll be sober by midnight, right?”

Wei Wuxian turned in his grip to face him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Then, he smiled.

“Don’t worry, it takes a lot for me to get drunk. I have quite the high tolerance, unlike Mr. Lightweight over here.” Wei Wuxian prodded his chest. “I’ll be fine.”

Lan Wangji hummed and leaned in to kiss Wei Wuxian again. He smelled so good too, he thought. He felt so relaxed and light, like there wasn’t anything in the world that bring him down. “We have a few hours before dinner,” he said, “What do you want to do?”

“I just want to enjoy… _us_ for a little while.” Wei Wuxian said. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s hand and guided him over to the bed so they could sit down. Then, he turned to him and kissed him again, deep and passionate. His hand reached up to cup his cheek. When he parted, he stared into Lan Wangji’s eyes. “I’m so happy to be here. I love you, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji smiled and cupped Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing him again. This was everything he had dreamed for.


	36. Boys' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue and Wei Wuxian enjoy some drinks together.

They managed to get in a few rounds before dinner. Lan Wangji was extra careful not to mess up Wei Wuxian’s curled hair, though he did take off that gorgeous robe. He was kind of obsessed with how smooth and soft his lover was now and spent a good amount of time kissing and nuzzling his legs. He really couldn’t stop touching his body, always running his hands or lips over the softness.

He managed to replicate the knot Ling Yinzhu had made in the sash when he helped Wei Wuxian back into his clothes. If the valet noticed, he wouldn’t say anything.

For once, Lan Wangji was excited to go to dinner. They walked side-by-side with A-Yuan on the other side holding Wei Wuxian’s hand. There were two new seats at the table, and Lan Wangji was grateful that A-Yuan sat between them so he wouldn’t instinctively lean over and kiss Wei Wuxian or something.

Dinner was pleasant and neither Wei Wuxian nor A-Yuan got in trouble for bad manners. Even Lan Xichen looked happier than usual, laughing loudly when Nie Mingjue leaned over to murmur something at him. The advisors and other nobles sitting further down the table kept watching them closely, but Lan Wangji paid them no mind.

To Wei Wuxian, dinner was worth it if only to see the eager look on A-Yuan’s face as he ate. He’d had a taste of the delicacies Wei Wuxian brought home sometimes but it was nothing like true royalty meals. Wei Wuxian smiled at him, his heart pounding. This was the life he’d wanted.

After dinner, Wei Wuxian found Nie Mingjue as everyone dispersed. He tugged his arm and grinned up at the large man.

“Hey,” he said. “We’re still on to drink, yeah?”

Nie Mingjue grinned back and nodded. “Sure are,” he said. “Come on, we’ll go to my room, more private there. I’ve already got the wine.”

He led down a couple of hallways and up some stairs. His room was the same size as Lan Wangji’s, though he didn’t use it anymore to sleep in. He went to the cabinet where he held the jars of Emperor’s Smile and brought a few over to a low table that already had some cups on it. He sat down on a cushion and poured two cups.

“Welcome to the palace,” he said, and held up his cup. “To a good consortship and to happy royals!”

When Wei Wuxian laid eyes on the jars of Emperor’s Smile, he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. How ironic it was that the wine was the first thing he stole from this place and now he was being given it willingly to celebrate his arrival as a consort in the very same palace. He picked up his cup with a grin and raised it in the air alongside Nie Mingjue’s, letting them clink before he drank it.

“Thank you,” he said. “I love this stuff. Best wine in the kingdom – no, the world!”

“Never had anything better,” Nie Mingjue agreed. He drank about half the cup before he lowered it. “So how do you like it? I see you got the royal treatment. Did they wax you?”

“Oh yeah. I’m hairless like a baby.” Wei Wuxian said, rolling up his sleeves and stroking his own arms. “Why is that a thing, by the way? I mean, I always knew that Lan Zhan was super smooth and hairless but to rip out all your hair like that? It hurt like a bitch!”

Nie Mingjue laughed. “It’s something all royals do,” he said, “some nobles do it too if they want to puff themselves up. Something about mirroring the heavens in body and spirit. Usually they stop doing it once they marry or reach a certain age, not sure why. I guess appearance isn’t as important after that. Yeah, I was pissed when I had to get it done, but you get used to it. Also it hurts like hell the first time but they touch it up every day and you barely feel it then. I stopped being pissy about it when I saw Lan Huan’s reaction.”

With a chuckle, Wei Wuxian took another sip out of his wine cup. It had been nice to see Lan Wangji’s reaction and he had spent a lot of time running his hands all over him. He definitely liked his new smoothness, that was for sure.

“I get that. Lan Zhan seemed to like it too, at least, there was no way I was able to get him to keep his hands to himself when I walked in,” he said.

“Oh I bet,” Nie Mingjue said, laughing. “You look more like a royal consort than I do.” He drank the rest of the wine in the cup and poured himself some more. He was the kind of person who preferred to drink big gulps at once. He knew it wasn’t proper wine etiquette, but didn’t care. “I’m guessing you talked to him about what I told you before?”

“Yeah, we talked before any of this came to fruition. I explained to him what you told me and he said he didn’t want for me to _have_ to do anything. No business things. I asked if that was okay, you know? Like this consort thing isn’t really supposed to be… you know. He said people might be suspicious but he didn’t care.” Wei Wuxian said. He finished his cup and poured himself another. “His reputation is in tatters as it is, which is terrible and ridiculous, but I understand why he doesn’t care if people think we’re an item. I mean, we are.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just added by the fact that it’s been declared that he doesn’t want to marry some girl. But it’s whatever. End of the day, I’m probably going to end up doing most things with him anyway. It will give the illusion that I’m doing it _because_ I’m his consort, rather than I want to.”

Nie Mingjue nodded. “People will talk,” he said, “Honestly even if no one _finds out_ about you two, they’ll all be assuming it eventually. The timing is just too good. Also Lan Wangji just seems... not the type to take a consort. Like there has to be some other reason he did. That’s what people will say. Or have been saying.”

He drank some of the wine and said, “Lan Huan is frustrated by it. We’ve successfully kept our secret for years now. He’s been saying he’ll have to come out when his brother does to take some of the blow. He really wants to wait until he executes that big plan of his, but I don’t know if it’ll last that long. I get why he’s antsy, the king’s reputation is a lot more important than the prince’s. I wish I could say the nobles don’t matter, but they really do. Especially when our relationship with LanlingJin is shaky.”

“They wouldn’t have to be so shaky if Prince Jin Guangyao wasn’t such an _asshole._ ” Wei Wuxian said with a scoff. He looked down into his wine cup. “Forgive me for saying it but it’s true. Not to say it would fix things without him in the picture but it would’ve helped. The way he treated Lan Zhan was… for lack of a better term, _a dick move._ ”

“No, believe me, I would behead the motherfucker myself,” Nie Mingjue said. “We were best friends, you know that? I can’t believe I didn’t know what was going on back then. I mean, I saw Lan Wangji’s infatuation with him, it was clear as day, he even talked about how cute he thought it was when Lan Huan wasn’t around. I didn’t realize he had been leading him on like that. He’s fucking sick in the head. It’s just that he’s tiny and cute as a damn kitten and no one second guesses him. I can see why Lan Wangji fell so hard. If he had done that same shit to me I probably would have too. I’m just glad he spared Lan Huan. He always had a soft spot for that maggot, he could have suffered some serious damage.”

Wei Wuxian huffed and downed his cup so he could pour himself another. Just thinking about Prince Jin Guangyao pissed him off. He remembered how upset Lan Wangji had looked when he came back from speaking with him at that party. 

“I won’t forgive him for what he did to Lan Zhan,” he said. “I mean, how low do you have to stoop? The three of you were close once, weren’t you? I’d heard things but you saying he was your best friend once practically confirmed it for me.”

Nie Mingjue glared at his wine for a moment before he drank the rest of it. “Yeah,” he said, “he was always over here when we were kids. I swear the next time I see that piece of shit... he knows I’ll beat the shit out of him, he hasn’t come to any of our parties. Not like we’re going out of our way to invite the Jins. It’s apparently socially acceptable to not suck up to them now because they tried to kill our prince via breaking the rules for that duel last year.”

"Yeah. Lan Zhan was very upset after that, I... Ugh, it pisses me off just thinking about it. Can we change the topic? I think I might break this cup if I think about that guy any more." Wei Wuxian said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah,” Nie Mingjue said, “What do you wanna talk about then? You have fun today with your charge? I’m sure he liked the new look.”

"Oh yes, he was very nice actually. I mean, he probably had to be right? It's his job, but... I know I liked to think that he actually liked me,” Wei Wuxian said. He took another sip of wine. "I think we'll get along just fine; he seems to be quite chatty."

Nie Mingjue blinked, then he realized Wei Wuxian was talking about his valet. “Oh, I was talking about His Highness,” he said.

Wei Wuxian also blinked in surprise. “Oh!”

It had gone right over his head. He had never thought about Lan Wangji as his _charge._ It seemed… strange.

Nie Mingjue continued, “Yeah I forgot you’re not used to having a valet. The Jiangs are kinda low on the totem pole as far as nobles go, aren’t they? It sure is nice, though. It’s crazy how excited all the servants are about you. They weren’t this excited about me! Then again, they knew me for a long time before I became a consort.”

“Yeah. I’ve definitely never a valet before. It was an… interesting experience. I think they must know that Lan Zhan has… a lot of feelings for me. That would explain the excitement.” Wei Wuxian said. “And… yeah. He was very happy with the new look. It is fortunate for us that he could tie my robes back up the same way my valet does.”

Nie Mingjue was lucky that he had slowly brought the cup to his lips to drink because he had time to slam it back down and throw his head back to laugh.

“I see you’re going in with a bang,” he said, grinning, “Oh man. I’ve been dying to ask. Last time we spoke I got the impression that His Highness is the one taking it. Am I correct? Or is that too personal a question?”

Wei Wuxian bat his hand. He wasn't entirely sure whether Lan Wangji was okay with him sharing this information, but this was his brother's consort, he needed friends who understood him in the palace. "It's fine, it's fine. We're not exclusively one way or the other. Sometimes I do him, sometimes he does me."

Nie Mingjue raised his eyebrows and took a swig of wine. “Not too surprising,” he said, “Lan Huan is purely bottom. I always thought they both would be, but Lan Wangji always seemed a bit more. You know. Unhinged.” 

He chuckled. “It’s so fun talking about this. You know, I asked Lan Huan if I could share our secrets and he looked a bit constipated but said ‘if you must.’” He made a face to imitate him and raised his pitch a little.

That made Wei Wuxian snort with laughter. He desperately reached for his wine cup to ease some of it off, distracting himself with a long swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, uncaring about decency.

"Yeah. Lan Zhan is a bit of a wild card like that. He's very sure in what he wants though. I was on top the very first time we had sex. Then it's been back and forth since, whatever we're in the mood for," he said.

He grinned and leaned in a little closer to Nie Mingjue, and the other consort leaned in conspiratorially as well. "He knows this little trick in the bedroom, little bit of magic. I don't know if His Majesty knows a similar one. But basically, all it takes is a flick of his hand and after you've finished it's like all the energy keeping you soft goes away. It's like a complete reset! So, we can just keep going. One time, he did me so hard that after seven orgasms, he paid for me to get a carriage home. I could hardly walk. "

Nie Mingjue’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then it was his turn to snort and cackle. “Seriously? _Seven?_ Holy _fuck._ Good gods, Lan Wangji…”

He blinked. “And no, I’ve never heard of this kind of magic. What is it? I might have to slip some reading material in Lan Huan’s evening stack.”

"I think he said something about finding it amongst life magic but I don't really know too much about it. I'm no mage after all. But it is a very neat trick. Believe me when I say that Lan Zhan is quite the animal in the sheets. Don't be fooled by that handsome face." Wei Wuxian said. He downed the rest of his cup and poured another. "He likes to go hard and multiple times in a night. We enjoy a bit of roleplay as well, as I've previously said."

Nie Mingjue filed that magic information away for later. “Honestly, if Lan Huan _could_ go seven times in a row he would. I’m almost afraid to show him that magic. I’d be saying goodbye to sleep. These are a couple of... energetic royals.”

“Wow, that eager, huh? You better watch yourself if you start getting mixed up in any sex magic.” Wei Wuxian chuckled. “I still think it’s hilarious that the two of them are so alike. I know they’re brothers but… to think they’d be almost the same in the bedroom.”

“For real,” Nie Mingjue said. He poured himself another cup and took a gulp. “I think it’s kinda funny that the only difference I can see is the fact that Lan Wangji tops sometimes. I always tease Lan Huan. Usually he’s a pillow princess, he whines and complains if I try to make him do anything himself. Sometimes he gets a wild hair though.”

“Does His Majesty… I mean, Lan Zhan had toys before I met him. If His Majesty enjoys being a submissive as much as you say, I would imagine that he is probably the same.” Wei Wuxian said with a cocked brow.

Nie Mingjue chuckled. “Oh yeah,” he said, “he did before we got together, at least. There are some merchants that come around here sometimes and they’ve got some... interesting wares. Yeah, Lan Huan gave up his toy, didn’t even let me see it. Said it was wimpy in comparison to me.” He snickered.

Wei Wuxian laughed and rolled his eyes. “We uh… We tried both once. You know. Me and the toy. I think it was a bit much for poor Lan Zhan. I can’t imagine His Majesty would survive such an encounter with you, providing your stature matches everything else about you.”

Nie Mingjue’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “Both? Wow. Yeah that might kill Lan Huan. Damn, was that your idea or did he just bite off more than he could chew?”

“It was my idea.” Wei Wuxian replied, shaking his head. He remembered the day vividly, the expressions Lan Wangji had made as he pressed the dildo in alongside his cock. “He has more than taken his revenge on me though.”

“Oh yeah?” Nie Mingjue snickered. “Did he do the same back to you? Or was it the time he had to—“ He cut off in a fit of giggles. “Buy you a carriage to get home?” 

Not even Lan Huan had gone that hard. But if he learned that weird magic... maybe he should keep this knowledge to himself. Maybe not.

“It was terrible! I mean, wonderful, but terrible!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “He had me tied up and not only did he leave me hard on the bed while he went and did some… magical thing at his desk, when he came back, he did me for so hard and so long that when he untied me and I tried to get off the bed, I fell flat on my face. My legs couldn’t hold up at all!”

Nie Mingjue snorted and then leaned over the table, hiding his face in his arm and slapping the table with his hand while he laughed silently.

“Oh gods,” he said when he recovered, “I don’t care who you are that’s funny. Holy shit.” He sat up and laughed again. “Wow. You know, I’ve put a limp in Lan Huan’s walk plenty of times before, but that man is probably the most resilient I’ve ever seen. He’ll be crying and complaining all night and morning and walking around like he’s on death’s door but as soon as his valet walks through the door he’s as perky as ever, not a slip in his step.”

“I guess he _has_ to know how to hide it well, huh? Lan Zhan’s a bit like that too. I’ve done him pretty well and good and he’s still managed to play it off like it was nothing by the time he has to put his face on for other people.” Wei Wuxian said, laughing.

Nie Mingjue shook his head. “It’s the royal skill,” he said, “they’re masters at wearing masks. Gotta keep the morale up.”

He was on his fourth cup of wine now. He drank a little bit of it and asked, “Has His Highness danced for you yet?”

“Sober? No. We had a little drunk dance one of the first times we met but I’ve never seen a performance. I’ve wanted to, I’ve heard it’s very good.” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. “I guess it’s my chance now I’m officially a part of this place.”

Nie Mingjue nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know what kind of dance he did before but you gotta see these new things they’ve been doing. It almost makes me a little jealous, seeing them perform it for everyone else. It’s cause they’re pretty that they get away with it. Kind of reminds me of like, you know in other kingdoms when they have those almost-naked girls come in to dance? Sort of like that but classier, slightly less sexy and fully clothed. I had Lan Huan do a _personal_ performance after I saw it in the ballroom. Tailored to my tastes.” He was about to take a drink but then something occurred to him and he stopped and his eyes snapped back to Wei Wuxian. “Wait, you got Lan Wangji drunk when you first met? How?”

The idea of Lan Wangji doing a private dance for him sounded very appealing. Wei Wuxian would have to mention it sometime.

“It was the… third time we’d ever met, I think. I presume you know that he used to sneak out to come to the refugee camp with me? Well, I took him up to this spot one night, under the stars, very romantic I know – and somehow, managed to convince him to drink with me. Of course, he took one sip and then was out cold.” Wei Wuxian laughed and shook his head. He took another sip of wine. “But he was the cutest thing when he woke up drunk. I practically fell in love with him right then and there.”

Nie Mingjue smiled. That was cute. “I’ve only seen him drunk once,” he said. “It was a party and the first time either of them had drank anything. I was like nineteen I think. It was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. They both drank like a whole cup at once, both of them were making these grossed out faces and Lan Huan got uncharacteristically quiet. Everyone else was just talking and not paying attention but I watched.”

He breathed out a laugh. “They were looking at each other like they had no idea what was going on, then Lan Wangji slowly leaned over and put his head on Lan Huan’s shoulder and closed his eyes, and Lan Huan leaned his head too and they passed out just like that, holding each other up. Then like a minute later they fell forward and landed face-first on the table, and everyone jumped and started screaming, thought they’d been poisoned. Even I was worried, but I guess they woke themselves up with the noise and were looking around like they were dazed out of their minds. In five minutes tops, Lan Huan was dancing on the table and singing and his brother was trying to steal all the flowers in the vases. It looked like some people were chasing after him, I don’t think they caught him though. We never saw those flowers again. I just know he looked goddamned determined.”

“That sounds like him,” Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but laugh harder. He could see it, knowing how Lan Wangji had behaved when he got him drunk. “You know, I’ll have to convince him to drink with me again. Who knows what he’s like as a lay when he’s that far gone?”

“If he’s like his brother, then pretty good,” Nie Mingjue said. “Sometimes he likes to drink and have me be his babysitter, make sure he doesn’t publicly embarrass himself. He tells me to distract him with any means necessary if he tries to leave the room. At first I thought it would be hard but it really isn’t. In fact…” He giggled.

“He is the biggest flirt I’ve ever seen when he’s drunk. Like, to the point where it’s comical. I have to fight to keep from busting out laughing. Like, pulling his robes back to show a leg, winking, using this godawful sexy voice. It’s so fucking funny. And hot. He was drunk the first time I learned about his desperation to get gang banged. Kept asking if I have friends as big as me. It was almost sad cause I kept having to say no.”

Naturally, it was hard to envision the King as someone who behaved in such a way, even if he was just human like everybody else. Wei Wuxian certainly would have never pegged Lan Xichen to be that sort of person.

“Wow,” he said. “I can’t even imagine. I mean, I barely know the guy, but he seems so composed on the outside. I guess Lan Zhan does too but then I see him in the bedroom. Ah, I will definitely have to try it sometime. Right now, I just need to find the time to put on the outfit I bought for him a couple months back. Seems like it’ll be hard to get our alone time.”

Nie Mingjue raised his eyebrows. “Outfit? For Lan Wangji? What’s this? And— well, not really, their curfew is nine and bath time is eight, so there’s time between dinner and then, and then after nine if he’s real needy. But I wanna hear about this outfit you’ve got going.”

"Ah, well, you need context first. We've decided to try this new roleplay. Lan Zhan needed some time to get to grips with his character and then things got kind of pushed off while we were building for the refugees. We never got around to it. But now, we're together all the time. Anyway, so the roleplay is that he's a ruthless king and I'm his prized concubine, stolen from another kingdom and I'm doing my best to please him," Wei Wuxian began. He leaned back on his hands. "So, I bought this outfit from the market. Cost a pretty penny but I had already gotten money from Lan Zhan. Not that I told him what I was buying of course. It's this sheer, white lace robe. Matching thigh highs held up with garter and lacy underthings to match. I think he'll like it. Do you think it'll be suspicious if I ask my valet for some silver jewelry?"

Nie Mingjue listened intently. It was interesting; Lan Xichen loved doing the concubine roleplays before, even worked them to death, but _he_ was always the concubine.

“You know what,” he said. He drank the rest of his cup and then set it down before he stood up to go to his bed and search under it. He was only _slightly_ unbalanced. “Lan Huan and I don’t do our concubine roleplays anymore, we decided to take a break with those. So I’ve been keeping this bad boy in here until we can find another use for it.”

He pulled out a folded bag from a hidden place under the floorboard and brought it back to the table and sat down. He carefully unfolded the bag and dropped it, and what was left in his hand was a piece of jeweled lingerie.

The top part was a mesh of silver chain with little translucent blue gems hanging from each cross of chain, making a sort of ‘shirt’ that was held up by a chain necklace and went down to the bottom of the ribs. At the bottom there were a couple inches of chains hanging down with little gems at the ends. 

“There’s also these,” he said, holding up a couple of necklace-like things that had more chain fringes with gem endings, “they go on the biceps and thighs. And then these things go on your hands and ankles, and this one you can wear around your head like a forehead ribbon.” He touched some other silver chains hanging from the hanger, each that had only one gem.

“Not as expensive as you think,” he said, “these gems are apparently semi-common here. Lan Huan made a big deal about it when I bought it, I told him it only cost me like twenty gold pieces. Which, if you know anything about silver, is insanely cheap. Lan Wangji could probably buy you one for your own, or himself. But if you just wanna borrow these, go ahead. Don’t worry, I made sure they were clean before I put them away.”

“Really? It’s okay to borrow them? I’ll probably avoid telling Lan Zhan that his brother wore them while having sex, at least until afterwards. Then maybe we can talk about buying some for me. I want the first time to be a complete surprise, you know?” Wei Wuxian replied, looking over the items in Nie Mingjue’s hands. "I don't think the outfit itself will fit me, I am a lot smaller than His Majesty, but I'll definitely take the jewelry accessories."

Nie Mingjue laughed at the idea of Wei Wuxian telling Lan Wangji where he got the outfit. Yeah, probably best not to tell him that.

“It might fit,” he said. He turned it around and showed the back of the shirt-thing. “The clasp can fit inside the chain, so you can just clasp it where it fits. Which, you might need some help or at least practice or plenty of time to get it clasped in the back. You know, I think if we ever do a roleplay like that again I would want a different outfit. They’ve got plenty, those shady merchants. You can have this one. I’ll tell him someone almost found it and I got rid of it to save his face. Just don’t tell anyone where you got it. I’m sure Lan Wangji doesn’t wanna know either.”

“Seems like I’ll have plenty to work with,” Wei Wuxian said with a laugh. He kept drinking more and more of the wine, pouring one glass after another. “He’ll be in for a real treat. Maybe you could take an idea or two out of our book in return? Not sure if His Majesty would be into the whole virginal thing but the thief who had come to deflower royalty worked nicely for us.”

Nie Mingjue carefully put it back in the bag and folded it, then set it next to Wei Wuxian. He chuckled. “I’ll slip it in,” he said, “not sure how eager he would be, but I do know he loves giving up control. I should probably change the thief thing, I’m not much of a sneaky guy. Maybe I could be a warrior, coming to take his prize. I don’t know, but thank you for the suggestion.”

“No problem, no problem. Seems like sex is the best way to take your mind off problems, huh?” Wei Wuxian said. He gave Nie Mingjue a lopsided smile and downed another cup of wine.

Nie Mingjue poured himself another cup. “Oh yeah,” he said, “it’s Lan Huan’s favorite way, anyway. That and card games. We’ll all have to get together and play board games sometimes. Lan Wangji never wanted to before, I think because he would have been third wheeling. Oh, by the way, if you want to get him tipsy but not drunk, just dip your finger in the wine and stick it in his mouth. I do that for Lan Huan, gets him nice and giggly but not gone.”

“Board games, huh? Like, just standard board games or _sexy_ board games?” Wei Wuxian asked with a cocked eyebrow. Given how this night had gone so far, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

Nie Mingjue threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Normal board games,” he said, “But honestly, it would be damn hilarious to get something on the slightly suggestive side and watch them squirm. Mean, but hilarious.”

“Believe me, I’m all about making them squirm. It’ll be funny, don’t you think? It seems like we’re a lot more shameless than they are,” Wei Wuxian replied. He could see it now, the two brothers blushing like maidens and wiggling where they were sat.

“Oh yeah,” Nie Mingjue said, “make them sit on one side of the table so we can just watch.” He laughed. “I’ll have to find some kind of game we could do, nothing too overtly sexual or they’d be fleeing. I’ll think of something.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wei Wuxian nodded confidently. He’d known from the first conversation he’d had with Nie Mingjue that their friendship was going to make life a lot more fun but this was just reinstating that. “I can’t wait. Is there anything else you had in mind?”

Nie Mingjue pursed his lips and thought. It seemed like both of the jades of Lan were pretty similar in terms of what they liked. He looked at Wei Wuxian and asked, “Do you know if Lan Wangji or you would ever be interested in a threesome? Or even just you watching him getting railed by someone else stronger than him?” He paused, then quickly added, “ _Not me,_ let’s just get that clear.”

“A threesome?” Wei Wuxian repeated. He hummed in thought. “I don’t know. I’m not against the idea. It might be nice to see Lan Wangji fall apart and be able to watch more thoroughly… Put him between me and someone else. Ah, I guess I wouldn’t mind being in the middle either, if I liked the person. Lan Zhan can be a little possessive though, I’m not sure how much he would like seeing someone else touch me.”

Nie Mingjue nodded. “You’ll have to talk to him then,” he said, “but if you ever decide to do it, I’ve got the guy for you. I mentioned him before, it’s my cousin. He’s built the same as me. Not a thought in his head, but he’s as straight as sheep’s wool. He’s in a relationship but he’s offered to help gang bang His Majesty as long as I wasn’t in the room, since we _are_ related. I obviously said no. But he’s open to the idea apparently. And I know for a _fact_ that Lan Wangji thought extensively about taking him to bed in his late teens. While His Highness is practically undefeated in fighting, in terms of brute strength my cousin has him beat. He works in the armory as a swordsmith, name’s Nie Jieshi.”

Wei Wuxian’s mind was supplied with thoughts of Lan Wangji being held down and fucked by a man twice his size, if he was built anything like Nie Mingjue. Maybe he could have Lan Wangji moan around his cock while this man fucked him into oblivion. There was no way that he wouldn’t want to feel a man as big as him as well. Gods, he couldn’t think about this too hard right now or other things would definitely be getting hard.

“I will speak to Lan Zhan,” he said, swallowing roughly. “I definitely like the sound of this arrangement.”

Nie Mingjue could see every thought going through Wei Wuxian’s mind echoed on his face and he laughed. “Glad I could help,” he said, “Man, whenever Lan Huan comes clean to everyone I’m definitely recruiting some guys. I can see the bliss on his face already.”

“It almost feels wrong to think of His Majesty that way,” Wei Wuxian breathed. He felt like it was some kind of sin to think that the King of GusuLan wanted to be gangbanged by multiple men. Would Lan Wangji like a similar thing? That was a dangerous path.

“Oh you get used to it,” Nie Mingjue said, “especially when you think about other kings, like Jin Guangshan? Literally always having sex, different girl every night.”

The rest of the night went about the same, each downing cup after cup and talking about the royalty and other things. Nie Mingjue wasn’t counting how many cups he’d had, but they had drained several jars before Nie Mingjue had to call it quits. He couldn’t quite believe that Wei Wuxian wasn’t blacked out yet (though his lack of balance was telling). He was so much smaller than Nie Mingjue and yet he was about the same level of intoxication — quite impressive.

He gave Wei Wuxian some water and sent him on his way with a servant to make sure he got to the room okay. They both would probably have an awful headache in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people are upset about the threesome thing? We'll be doing the threesome scene but it will be an extra in the series, not actually part of the fic itself, so please stop commenting about how you don't want it to happen... you don't have to read it don't worry 😅


	37. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji shows Wei Wuxian his diary entries from years past.

Wei Wuxian was delighted to see Lan Wangji again, even though he was resting. He had been sipping at his water on the way but when he walked in the bedroom, he set it down to barrel onto the bed with Lan Wangji. He put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji woke up suddenly, sucking in a breath. He turned around and buried himself into Wei Wuxian. He smelled like alcohol... he hummed quietly. “Hello,” he murmured.

“You don’t have to get up if you don’t want to, but didn’t you have something to show me?” Wei Wuxian asked quietly, running his hand up and down Lan Wangji’s arms. Gods, he loved touching him at any given opportunity.

Lan Wangji took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He had left the journal around him somewhere. He turned onto his back and searched until he found the little leather-bound books. He took the first one and opened it to where he’d placed a bookmark, then lit the candles on the bedside table. It was from several years ago when he had met Wei Wuxian. He read through it, smiling a little to himself.

_I caught a thief last night. He came to the party and snuck away to steal wine. I was watching him and that is how I knew he had gone. I found him on the wall and asked for his name. He kept teasing me. I said I would let him go if he told me his name. I feel guilty, but I also know that saving him from being killed was righteous. Uncle would not be angry that I kept quiet._

_He was beautiful. He had long wavy hair and light-colored eyes. They looked silver in the moonlight. I realized this later because I had been looking at his eyes and I could remember. It wasn’t hard to look at them like it is with other people._

_He smiled at me and laughed; I do not know if he was laughing at me, but it is okay because it was a beautiful laugh. I am sure that he got into the palace because of how pretty he is. He seemed to be like Xichen, like he knew how to socialize. Does he have a lot of friends? Did he drink our wine with them?_

_I want him to come back. That is selfish of me, but it is the truth. I think I want to be his friend._

_His name is Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian._

_I am glad I did not let him die._

That was before the war. Lan Wangji was so innocent back then, so unprepared for the years that would follow. He handed the book to Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian hummed in curiosity as he took the book from Lan Wangji. He stared down at the open pages and blinked owlishly. This was… about him?

“Lan Zhan…” He said quietly. The night he had stolen the wine… It seemed like a distant memory now. Even so, it had changed their life forever. Would Lan Wangji have let him go free when he caught him stealing jewelry if he hadn’t caught him with the wine before the war? “You… wrote this when I stole the wine…”

Lan Wangji took the book back and flipped through it. “I mentioned you a lot,” he said, “that first year. I told you before how I used my memory of you to cope with things that happened and things that I was feeling.”

He stopped on a page, clearly marked by tear stains and smudged ink.

_It was a lie. He doesn’t like me in that way. I just assumed he did from wishful thinking._

_He touched my hand. It was scary but also pleasant. He smiled at me and said something but I did not listen. He was gentle. He put his hand over mine and it was warm, and then I [unintelligible]_

_He stepped away and asked what I was doing. He asked if I had been thinking of k_

_He laughed. [scribbled out words]_

_Where is Wei Wuxian now? Is he still stealing things? What would he have done, had he been in my place? I like to think he would have said something back. Something smart, or sarcastic, like other people do. I want to find him and ask him to do something ornery to Jin Guangyao. Maybe sit in a tree and throw eggs at him like in the books. He owes me for letting him go._

_Why did I misunderstand? What is wrong with me? I know Xichen needs all of the people skills but I wish he had left me some. No, it is not Xichen’s fault. There is just something wrong with me. I want to know what it is. Maybe I can change it._

_Lately I have had dreams where father and Xichen and uncle die and I have to become King. I am so lost in those dreams. The talking about a war has become more frequent, and I know that Xichen knows because he always looks at me strangely. They won’t tell me what is going on._

_Everything hurts. I want Wei Wuxian to be here and tell me that everyone else is wrong. I want him to insult Jin Guangyao. He is prettier anyway. I want him to_

Lan Wangji wanted to go back in time and tell himself that it would be okay. He remembered feeling so hopeless, so heartbroken. He wanted to assure his past self that he had everything he wanted now, and the things he had left out at the end of that passage, the things he dared not write, had become his reality. It sort of felt good to read this page and see how much things had changed for the better. Especially since Jin Guangyao had tried to sabotage him again and it didn’t work. Not in any way that mattered.

“Here,” he whispered, handing the book to Wei Wuxian.

It was like the world came crashing down on Wei Wuxian. He stared down at the page moments after he read it, unsure of what to say. How could he make this better?

“I…” He began. He pressed his lips tightly together, fingers crinkling into the paper. “I’d kill him, if I could. I mean, I’m flattered you still thought of me all that time after I stole the wine. But I… Jin Guangyao is an _asshole_ and I wish I could wring his neck with my bare hands. Is there any chance he’ll show his face around here again? A party I could attend with you. Once people know about us I want to really rub it in his face. Maybe spill a drink or two on him.”

Lan Wangji smiled with his eyes. “They do not attend parties that much,” he said, “but he might come to one now that I have become a topic of conversation again. He might try to start another rumor. I would like to see him try. If he starts a rumor about us then you can show him that he is right and that we do not care.”

He found Wei Wuxian’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “At the end I wanted to write that I wanted you to hold my hand and hold me and kiss me. I didn’t dare put it on paper.” He looked at Wei Wuxian with adoring eyes. “If the boy that wrote this could see me now, he would cry with joy because his dreams came true.”

“I’m glad they did,” Wei Wuxian replied. He squeezed his hand back and smiled at him. This was the right decision. Lan Wangji was the right decision. This was what he wanted in life. Wei Wuxian’s heart pounded, falling even more in love with Lan Wangji – if that were possible. He leaned in and kissed him, gently and chastely, happy just to feel him.

Lan Wangji breathed out a gentle laugh against Wei Wuxian’s lips. “I love you so much,” he whispered. He pressed a few more kisses to Wei Wuxian’s face before he put the journal away and got the other one and opened it to the marked page. This was his favorite. 

_I met Wei Wuxian again._

_He was in father’s study, trying to steal his jewelry. Xichen and I were going to see if there were any documents he had hidden in there. I am glad I got there first. I told Xichen that I could not go in there. He assumed it was because of painful memories._

_Wei Wuxian has not changed very much. He is still beautiful. His hair was partly down, and it glowed in the candlelight. It is dark brown. I have not seen many people with hair that moves in that way. What makes it bend and curl like that?_

_I was right. His eyes are very light. I think they are gray or blue. They are hypnotizing._

_He made jokes when I asked him why he was here. Then he said he would use it to feed the poor. I thought he was lying. I didn’t let myself think about it but I was afraid. I have crafted a version of him in my mind and I was terrified of finding out that it was false. I still am._

_I told him that I would give him something else to take instead of father’s jewelry. He questioned my motives and I threatened him. After he put it away, I used Zhushou to check that it was all gone. I had to be close to him for it to work. Behind my consciousness, I was afraid of the closeness. What I could have done with it._

_I did something reckless. I sent him through the tunnels. I did not tell him about its magic. Thinking about it now, my hands are shaking. What if he had held some malicious intention? Something small, inconsequential? What if he intended to use the jewelry to save himself? He is so skinny, it worries me. Would I have been able to put out the fire in time? I have never seen it ignite someone, my magic may not have been enough._

_He did not burn. A weight was lifted off of me. I gave him an advisor’s jewelry and then brought him to my room so he could leave through the balcony._

_He was afraid of Xiong. He tried to run but I stopped him. I asked him if Wei Ying was his real name. When he answered yes, I saw that he was crying. I used a washcloth to wipe his tears for him because his hands were bound and he leaned into it. My heart pounded against my chest and I wanted to embrace him. The affection I felt was overwhelming and I pushed it away. But I still wanted to comfort him. I told him about my fear of owls and insects._

_He laughed._

_Gods, how can a laugh be beautiful? It made my heart sing. If I could hear that laugh every day, I would never know sadness again._

_I released him and asked him to give some of the money to the Wen refugees. He told me that that was his intention in the beginning. He said he is their caretaker. I told him that we cannot help them publicly, and he understood. He invited me to come to the refugee camp. I told him I would._

_Then he said he would look out for me and he winked. I almost melted to the floor. He said my expression would ‘have maidens swooning.’ I was so overwhelmed that, when he said ‘you know where to find me’ I returned the phrase. He teased me about that too. He said I would make a good husband for a pretty woman in the future. If I had not been horrified at my own words I would have winced._

_I am shaken. I feel as though this was a dream. The more I think about it the more overwhelmed I am. What if Xichen and I did not go to father’s study? What if Xichen had gone into the room first? What if I had missed the chance to see him again?_

_I must not think about my old fantasies. Wei Wuxian is a real person; he is not the dream I created for myself years ago. I am only grateful that I was able to see him again. I have hope. Perhaps I am not as useless as I feared. I will study healing magic more before I go._

_I cannot wait to see how much prettier he is in the sunlight._

Wei Wuxian found himself laughing even as he read it, both from the funny memory and nervous flustering from how Lan Wangji spoke about him. He couldn’t believe he had been so anxious about him returning his feelings when he had come to the palace after the incident in the cave, back at the camp. 

When he finished reading, he gently closed the book and looked at Lan Wangji, drank in the beautiful sight of him. Gods, he loved him. He really did.

“I hope I was even prettier in the sunlight. I know you were,” he teased with a smile.

Lan Wangji was staring at Wei Wuxian, his gaze soft. “You are too beautiful for words,” he said quietly. 

He rubbed at the soft blue silk of Wei Wuxian’s robes. “Did you not call your valet?” He asked.

“My priority was seeing yoooouuuu,” Wei Wuxian cooed. He sat up and straddled Lan Wangji, his legs spread either side of him. In a swift motion, he leaned down to capture his lips again, kissing him deeper this time. When they pulled away again, Wei Wuxian grinned. “Hey, by the way… do you remember that roleplay we talked about? How are you feeling about it? You think you can do it?”

Wei Wuxian tasted strongly of alcohol, to the point where even when he moved away Lan Wangji could still taste it. It was nasty, but he decided he would deal with it if it meant kissing Wei Wuxian. He briefly wondered if such a small amount of alcohol would affect him if one cup was enough to make him pass out.

His thoughts were pulled from that when Wei Wuxian mentioned the roleplay. He blinked a few times. “Yes,” he said, “I would like to try.”

“It’ll be a nice way to celebrate us finally being together. So, how about tomorrow night? After dinner. I have a surprise for you though, so you’ll have to wait outside your room until I’m ready, okay?” Wei Wuxian said. He sat back on Lan Wangji’s lap.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I will have my bath after dinner then,” he said. “You should take yours before dinner. So we do not have to be interrupted. And you will be nice and soft for me.” He tugged Wei Wuxian’s sash around to the front so he could carefully untie it.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and let his hands swing by his sides, allowing Lan Wangji to undress him as he pleased. Okay, maybe he was still _a little_ tipsy.

“Sounds like a plan,” he cooed.

Lan Wangji took his time. He slowly searched out the ties on the robes and tugged them loose, then let them fall off of Wei Wuxian one by one. He needed to be careful lest he give himself ideas...

When they were off Lan Wangji sat up so he could carefully fold them and set them beside the bed. He would put them away in the morning. Just because he could, he leaned in to kiss Wei Wuxian deeply, opening his mouth and running his tongue through his lips.

Having his bare skin touch Lan Wangji was always one of Wei Wuxian’s favorite things. He kissed back eagerly, nipping at Lan Wangji’s lip in the process. They kissed until they were breathless, until they physically had to stop for air. Wei Wuxian hummed and then clambered under the covers beside Lan Wangji, pulling them over them both and wrapping his arms around him.

Okay, the answer to Lan Wangji’s previous question was yes. He was feeling a bit lightheaded and dazed, and not just from being kissed breathless. He buried into Wei Wuxian and was grateful he didn’t make it a habit to kiss him after he drank alcohol when Lan Wangji had important things to do. “Feel weird,” he said.

Wei Wuxian looked him up and down, wondering what exactly was going on with him. Then, it hit him. He remembered what Nie Mingjue had said about feeding His Majesty just a little bit of alcohol. Lan Wangji had probably gotten the same effect just by kissing him.

“Lan Zhan… Are you feeling a little lightheaded?” He asked.

“Mmmm...” Lan Wangji took in a deep breath and sighed. He was sleepy, but not ready to sleep yet. “What is it like, for you, when you drink?”

“It takes a lot to get me drunk but… I start off a little lightheaded. Start to lose my balance. A little extra giggly. Happy. Sometimes kind of horny…” Wei Wuxian recalled. He ran his hands up and down Lan Wangji’s chest. “By the time the room is spinning and I’m being sick, it’s probably time to call it quits.”

Lan Wangji hummed and smiled a little. “I like that,” he said, “I like it when you laugh. And the other things.” He tapped at Wei Wuxian’s chest. “I put A-Yuan to bed. A-Niang and I read him a story. She said she is proud of me.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile grew softer. “I’m proud of you too. Not everyone would be willing to give up so much to help people in need and I know that making me your consort and adopting A-Yuan doesn’t look good on you either. You don’t care because it’s what you think is right, it’s what you want and you deserve to make your own happiness… I love you for that. Ah, I’m being sappy. I love your dick as well. And your ass, oh Gods, your ass…”

Lan Wangji quietly giggled and snuggled more into Wei Wuxian. “You like it?” He asked. Wei Wuxian was so funny sometimes...

Wei Wuxian chuckled as well. Hearing Lan Wangji giggle made his heart flutter. He reached around and grabbed a handful of Lan Wangji’s ass, squeezing it for good measure.

“I do,” he whispered. “I love your ass a lot. It’s pretty small but it’s cute… And I love fucking it.”

Lan Wangji giggled again, though it was breathy this time. He pushed against Wei Wuxian, rolling over to lay on him. He propped himself up to look down at him, a small smile on his face. “I like it when you say things,” he said.

“I know you do,” Wei Wuxian said in response. He reached up and brush a lock of hair behind Lan Wangji’s ear and smiled wider, cupping his cheek. “You love my filthy mouth, for talking and other things as well.”

Lan Wangji gave a real smile then. He couldn’t help it; Wei Wuxian was so beautiful, and the way he smiled was radiant. He dropped down to bury his burning face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I do,” he said. “It is a nice mouth.”

Distantly, Wei Wuxian wondered if Lan Wangji could feel how hard his heart was pounding. Seeing Lan Wangji smile, hearing him laugh… It was like he had been blessed by the Gods. His fingers ran through his hair, stroking it softly.

“Why don’t you tell me what else you like about me, Er-Gege?” He asked.

Lan Wangji hummed happily, shifting a bit so he could lay on Wei Wuxian’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat now. Theirs matched, he noted.

“I like your hair,” he said, “so wavy. And your eyes. I have never seen eyes like yours.” He sat up on his elbows to look at Wei Wuxian. He traced his lips with his finger. “I like your lips too.”

Even though he’d asked for this, Wei Wuxian’s cheeks still lit up with red. He was barely able to hold Lan Wangji’s gaze without getting too flustered.

“I like your eyes too. They look gold in the light,” he hummed. “And my lips, huh? Make you just want to kiss them? Or would you rather they be wrapped around your dick?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened and he looked away before plopping down again to hide his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I like both,” he said. Now that he was on that train of thought... “I like it when you call me A-Zhan,” he whispered, “you take good care of me. And tell me when I’m good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, you’re always a good boy A-Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered. He turned his head to press a kiss to the side of his head. “Well, most of the time.”

Lan Wangji was feeling a bit more grounded now. He smiled. “I don’t agree,” he said, feeling a little playful, “I am always good.”

“Uh-uh. You remember when we roleplayed and I had to spank you?” Wei Wuxian replied. His hand moved down Lan Wangji’s back and returned to his ass, giving it a little pinch. “Or when I had to pinch your nose to get you to open your mouth? You were just pretending but you were a bad boy then.”

Lan Wangji snickered, though he did his best to hide it. “I was good the first time and you spanked me anyway,” he said.

“You got me. Maybe I just like spanking you, A-Zhan. I did talk about how much I like your cute ass.” Wei Wuxian replied, giggling himself.

Lan Wangji hummed. “I would have been good if you didn’t spank me,” he said, “Maybe you like it when I’m bad.”

“And what if I do? What if I like it when you’ve been a bad boy and I get to punish you?” Wei Wuxian said. Lan Wangji was behaving so cutely right now, his heart could barely take it. Even so, he couldn’t resist the urge to tease him more.

Lan Wangji pursed his lips. “You reap what you sow,” he said. He enjoyed being obedient, especially when it earned him praise, but when Wei Wuxian acted so rude sometimes he couldn’t help but be ornery.

“You know I’ll let you do whatever you want to me as well…” Wei Wuxian hummed. “Tell me, Er-Gege… What do you prefer? Do you like when I’m a good boy or a bad boy?”

Lan Wangji thought hard about that. “It depends,” he said eventually, “I like it when you throw a tantrum. When you beg.”

“Sounds like it doesn’t matter if I’m good or bad then. You just like to torture me anyway, to make me say filthy things. How obscene of you, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian replied, squeezing Lan Wangji’s ass once again.

Lan Wangji moved his legs apart when he was squeezed again and pushed one knee up to sit by Wei Wuxian’s ribs, not wanting to just sit still while he was handled like that. “You already know that I like it when you say those things,” he said, “Do not act surprised.”

Wei Wuxian grinned and moved both hands to rove over his ass now, not squeezing or pinching any more, just gliding over and rubbing.

“It’s still rather mean of you, Lan Zhan,” he said.

Lan Wangji humphed. “You will want me to be mean tomorrow evening,” he said.

“I will. Aren’t you excited? I’ll be your sweet prize, your concubine, here at your service to please you in any way I can,” Wei Wuxian replied.

Lan Wangji hummed. “I might not be as mean as you want me to be,” he said, “If you truly want me to just use you as I wish.”

“Just don’t hit me. Anything else is on the table…” Wei Wuxian said. “Whenever you think about being nice to me, think about the time you came too early and I spanked you for it.”

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow. Well he was glad Wei Wuxian brought that up now. Not that Lan Wangji had too many urges to be violent. But with all the times Wei Wuxian had slapped _him_ , Lan Wangji would have considered that to be on the table.

“That was the evil Wei Ying,” he argued.

“I know, I know… But it might motivate you to be extra mean to me. I’ll deserve it, you know?” Wei Wuxian replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Lan Wangji huffed. “Maybe,” he said, “I will want to take care of my new pet plaything. If he is efficient and pleases me then I will have no reason to be unnecessarily cruel. Otherwise he might not be so obedient later.”

Wei Wuxian blinked quickly. He stared up at Lan Wangji for a minute, surprised to hear him say something so… in character, already. He swallowed roughly, heart pounding and cheeks red.

“Ah… Yes… Well, I suppose we’ll have to see tomorrow night, huh?” He said.

“Mn.” Lan Wangji lowered himself down to lay on Wei Wuxian, enjoying the stretch in his legs. “I am excited,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes. That little dive into light intoxication was fascinating and surprisingly enjoyable — he must truly be unable to handle alcohol. Now it had worn off and he was sleepy again.

“Sleepy now, A-Zhan?” Wei Wuxian whispered as he laid himself down on him. He moved his hands back up to gently rub his back.

Lan Wangji’s eyes opened again. He was called A-Zhan regularly, but hearing it from Wei Wuxian never failed to get a completely different reaction from him. It was simultaneously exciting and relaxing, somehow. He moved around as he snuggled into him and let his eyes droop again. “Mm-hm.”

Wei Wuxian laughed quietly. He too was beginning to feel a bit tired, eyelids heavy. 

“Goodnight, Lan Zhan,” he said softly. “I’ll be here in the morning.”


	38. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian enjoy their first full day together at the palace.

The next morning was probably the best of Lan Wangji’s life. He got up to put away Wei Wuxian’s robes and bring him some pajamas to at least give the illusion that he hadn’t slept naked. He slowly and carefully dressed Wei Wuxian, who was reluctant to wake up fully. He cuddled up with him and put his head on his chest to wait for the servant to come around and ask what they wanted for breakfast. This time, Wei Wuxian would get to make a choice too.

“Wei Ying,” he said, listening to his heartbeat, “what do you want for breakfast? The cooks will make anything.”

Admittedly, Wei Wuxian was still half-asleep. He grumbled and snuggled closer to Lan Wangji. “Anythin’ is good… Something spicy, I like spicy…”

Lan Wangji hummed to show that he had heard. The servant came by a few minutes later, and Lan Wangji pulled himself away to go tell the servant what they wanted. He remembered Wei Wuxian’s attempts to make food when the refugees had bought some new supplies. ‘Spicy’ was putting it lightly.

Once that was done, he went to kiss Wei Wuxian on the forehead. “It’s time to get up,” he whispered. “We need to get ready so our valets can dress us for the day.”

Reluctantly, Wei Wuxian pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down to see that Lan Wangji had dressed him. He’d been so tired that he hadn’t even noticed.

“Fine, fine… I’m getting up,” he sighed.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian to the bathroom and over to the water basin that had been filled with hot water already. There were two basins now, for each of them.

After they were ready, Lan Wangji pulled the rope to call in his valet and sent Wei Wuxian to go get his. The white cat Fai slipped into the room when he opened it, which meant that A-Yuan was being woken as well. 

Breakfast was as pleasant as dinner had been. Lan Wangji was pleased to see his request was filled and Wei Wuxian’s plate was spicy enough to burn his nose even sitting two seats away from him.

After breakfast, it was time for A-Yuan to go to his lessons. Lan Wangji had been released from his morning training so that he could go with him.

It was just A-Yuan this morning, and he would be joining the other Lan children later. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian sat in the back of the moderately sized room while Lan Qiren began the lesson by reciting the rules.

Lan Wangji nibbled at a cookie from the plate that had been brought to them. “He will be getting his crown and forehead ribbon after this,” he said quietly.

Wei Wuxian watched fondly, his eyes glimmering with pride. A-Yuan was growing up so fast. He picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. 

“I can’t wait,” he said. A part of him would definitely mourn A-Yuan’s Wen heritage but it was for the best. He would make a great Lan and he was sure that everyone would love him all the same. “I’m so proud of my little boy.”

“Me too,” Lan Wangji said. It was a little while before the first lesson was over, but then Lan Qiren called Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian over. He took them to a standing mirror in the corner and placed A-Yuan in front of it.

Lan Wangji went to stand behind him while Lan Qiren walked away. He couldn’t help but smile at him through the mirror. He was becoming a Lan today.

Lan Qiren returned with a wooden box with a glass lid. He showed it to A-Yuan.

“Lan Yuan,” he said, “this forehead ribbon represents the values of our family and our ancestors. It must be respected as our values are respected. It is a sacred cloth, infinitely more valuable than even the crown you will wear. You must never allow anyone else to touch it except for your parents, and eventually your soulmate once you have married. This is because these are the only people you can sacrifice your values for. When you are wearing this ribbon, our ancestors are watching you and expecting you to act righteously. Allow it to inspire you to always do good.”

He then held the box out to Lan Wangji, who carefully opened it. His heart was pounding and his eyes were a little wet. He didn’t think he would get to do this so soon in his life.

He picked up the forehead ribbon and let it unfold, then brought it around A-Yuan so he could place the embroidered part on his forehead and pull the sides around to the back. He tied it under the little topknot and took a deep breath and tried to blink the tears away.

A-Yuan looked at himself in the mirror once the ribbon was tied, taking in the sight. Then, his gaze flickered over to Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. He gave him the biggest smile he could muster. 

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Wei Wuxian rubbed at his eyes and smiled back.

Lan Qiren smiled at the sight. He put a hand on Lan Wangji’s shoulder and met his eyes to show him how proud he was. Then he left to get the crown. It was small and simple, just a silver hairpiece that fit over his topknot and that was inlaid with small light blue jewels that were native to Gusu.

“This crown symbolizes your princehood,” he said. “As a prince of GusuLan, you accept responsibility for our citizens. You will do whatever you can to help them, as long as it falls within our values as Lans. With the luxuries that we have, there are also responsibilities. Each time you have a delicious meal or a luxurious bath, remember your duty to serve our people. One day your duty might come, and you will want to be ready for it.”

He held out the little box to Lan Wangji, who took the crown and carefully placed it over A-Yuan’s topknot. He slid the pin through and then rubbed his arm affectionately. “Congratulations, Prince Lan Yuan,” he said.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but think of the dirty, little toddler he had found when he first came to the Wen refugee camp. He remembered seeing A-Yuan smile at him anyway, cling to his leg, even despite how malnourished he was, even despite the fact that he was clearly suffering. To see him now, named a prince, and looking so incredibly handsome with his ribbon and crown, was almost too much.

“Congratulations,” Wei Wuxian repeated, a little breathless.

A-Yuan just gave everyone his biggest smile, wider than before, and politely bowed before them.

“Thank you,” he said again.

Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji both smiled at him.

“Now,” Lan Qiren said, “You are ready to join the others in class. We have many people with the Lan family name even if they are not directly descended from the original mages. Similarly to how our ancestors lived, anyone who has proven themselves worthy can join our ‘sect’ and follow our traditions and learn how to use our magic. They live in a separate place outside of the palace, but their children come here every day to attend lessons. Some of them are descendants and some are not. You will not be the only one who is not blood related. Follow me.”

Lan Wangji patted A-Yuan’s arm encouragingly. “Be good,” he said.

“I will, die,” A-Yuan replied.

“Have fun!” Wei Wuxian chimed in.

A-Yuan let out a small giggle. “Yes, baba…”

He waved at both of them before he followed Lan Qiren. Wei Wuxian leaned his face on Lan Wangji’s shoulder and let out a small sob amongst his laughter.

Lan Wangji turned to wrap his arms around Wei Wuxian. More tears wet his eyes and he let them fall. He resisted the urge to kiss him and just gently wiped his own face. “What do you want to do?” he asked. “We have some time before lunch, and after that I have asked for extra time with painting for both of us. Do you want to go riding? You can pick out a horse that you want. We can go see my rabbits too.”

“Yes to all those things, that… that sounds good.” Wei Wuxian replied. He nodded and slowly peeled himself from Lan Wangji’s shoulder, reaching up to wipe his face with the back of his hand. Truly, he hadn’t expected to get this emotional.

Lan Wangji decided to go see the bunnies first. He led Wei Wuxian outside and they walked down a path f or a couple of minutes, going slowly. It was beautifully designed, with all sorts of flowers and trees around. The smell of the flowers was sweet and made one want to stop and appreciate it. 

Eventually they got to a little fenced in area, with a sizable part of it underneath a roof and the ground layered with hay. A couple of bunnies were there, digging around in the hay. In the small pasture outside of the shelter more bunnies were browsing, and a young servant boy was sitting to watch over them. He stood up to go greet Lan Wangji, but he shook his head to tell him that there was no need. 

Lan Wangji opened the gate and let Wei Wuxian in, then he went to where there were some boxes next to it. He took out a blanket and some fresh vegetables that had been put there, then went to lay out the blanket so they could sit on it. The bunnies knew their master was here to feed them and almost all of them started hopping their way over.

“Do you remember on that night together under the stars, you asked me if I preferred cats or bunnies?” Wei Wuxian asked as he stepped forwards. He cooed as soon as he laid eyes on the fluffy little bunnies and put his arms out to gradually make his way towards them.

Lan Wangji sat down on the blanket and pulled part of it over his lap so it wouldn’t get dirty, and he held the vegetable basket close to him protectively to keep it away from the naughty bunnies that tried to steal. “Yes,” he said. “You said you like bunnies because they are cute and you like to eat them.” He remembered being horrified...

“They are pretty tasty. Don’t worry, I don’t want to eat any of these little guys,” Wei Wuxian replied. He took a seat on the blanket next to Lan Wangji and let some of the bunnies hop over to him to investigate. He held his hand out for them to sniff before carefully and gently stroking their soft fur.

Lan Wangji hummed and picked out some vegetables to put in Wei Wuxian’s hands before he held out a cucumber and let a couple of rabbits gather around to munch on it. “I got one of them as a gift when I was a child,” he said. “I liked it more than I liked other people. Father said it was good for me to learn responsibility and kindness. When I got older I got more of them, and the cats. Xiong was last. I always enjoyed spending time with animals because they did not care if I looked pleasant or not.”

Wei Wuxian smiled a little and was happy to start feeding the bunnies. “I bet you were cute as a kid. I can’t imagine why any other little kid wouldn’t have wanted to play with you. I know I would have.”

“I was intimidating,” Lan Wangji said. “The other Lan children were nervous because I was a prince and I did not make it easy for them to like me. I did not like talking to them either. It was hard for me to understand them.” He scratched a bunny on the head. “I have many portraits around, if you look for them.”

“Oh please. I’m definitely going to go look for those. I can just see it now, your little chubby cheeks, the very same expression on your face.” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. He pulled one of the friendlier bunnies onto his lap. “I wouldn’t have cared about that stuff, I’m sure you know that. I was just the same as a kid.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “You probably would have annoyed me,” he said. “I was... much more... unforgiving, as a child. But I think I would have grown to like you if you stayed with me. There is a portrait of me in the stables I can show you. I wanted one done of me and my first pony back when I got it. I was eight.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “I’d like to see it. I was a persistent kid, there was no way I would have given up on being your friend even if you hated me. I would’ve seen you as a challenge.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with a small smile. “You would have been a lovely child,” he said. “If you turned out to be as beautiful as you are now.”

He leaned over before he stopped himself. Kissing Wei Wuxian would be nice, but it wasn’t appropriate in public. He looked back down at the bunnies and fed them the rest of the vegetables. All of them were here now, all twenty six of them. 

“I do not have enough for all of you,” he told them as he tried to feed the ones in the back. “Do not take seconds.”

“You would not be saying that if you actually saw me. I was an absolute menace. A-Yuan is an angel as is but he really puts little me to shame. What sort of child grows into a teenager who thinks it’s a good idea to steal wine from the royal palace?” Wei Wuxian asked with a small laugh. He laid on his back and let some of the bunnies climb over his chest to reach the food in his hands.

Lan Wangji thought it was adorable and picked up the bunnies in his lap and put them on Wei Wuxian, making a pile on him. “A reckless one,” he said. He watched for a moment and said, “I hope A-Yuan makes friends today.”

“Me too. I’m sure he will, he’s always been good at that. He got along well with the other kids at the camp and made friends with them pretty quickly. Suppose he takes after me, huh?” Wei Wuxian giggled as some of the bunnies nuzzled up against his skin. He pet them as much as he could with his two hands. “It was hard on him to leave his friends behind and come here but he’s taken it surprisingly well. I’m sure he’ll have new friends in no time.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “There is another boy his age in the classes,” he said. “Lan Jingyi. He is seven. They might be friends.”

It made him happy, the idea of A-Yuan having friends. He would ask about it later.

The bunnies got bored once they ran out of food, and slowly started leaving to go browse. Eventually, Lan Wangji stood up. “I will show you the portrait and you can pick your horse,” he said.

“Okay, okay…” Wei Wuxian reluctantly pushed himself up once the bunnies had moved off him. He leapt up onto his feet and dusted off his lap. The bunnies had left small tracks on his robes but he didn’t care. “Show the way.”

It was another small walk to the stables. They were glorious, with tall white and blue painted wooden walls. Most of the horses were out in the pastures, but a few that were close to giving birth or sick were kept in their stalls. Lan Wangji called a servant over.

“Bring the horses in please,” he said. “Wei Wuxian will choose one. Have someone prepare mine as well.”

“Of course Your Highness, Your Grace,” the stablehand said with a bow.

Lan Wangji then led Wei Wuxian down a walkway between stalls until they got to the area where the horses were tacked up. In the middle of the wall was a large painting of a young Lan Wangji sitting on a white pony. His expression was happy-neutral, though most people would consider it cold. They thought he was always cold, though.

“Wow…” Wei Wuxian said as he stared up at the painting. He knew that royalty had portraits made of themselves but it was still a little strange to see it like this. “You’re every bit as cute as I’d hoped! Ah, you look so precious… I could just squeeze those little cheeks. I’m sad I can’t show you what I looked like. Surprisingly, no one makes portraits of poor kids. You’ll just have to take my word for it that I was cute and chaotic.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I can imagine,” he said, looking at Wei Wuxian.

They could hear the sound of hooves on the floor as the horses were brought in. They knew where their stalls were and so it wasn’t hard to bring them in. Someone was already bringing a tall white horse into the room to prepare it. “Do you want to pick your horse now?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian nodded. He’d never had his own personal horse before. Of course, he’d ridden them before, but it wasn’t the same as having one all to himself, especially one from the royal palace. They were no doubt the best, healthy horses in the kingdom.

“Yeah,” he said. “Show me what you got.”

Lan Wangji led Wei Wuxian back down the walkways. Each horse had its name etched into a metal plaque on the stall. “You can ride a different one each time until you find a favorite if you wish,” he said.

Most of the horses were white or cream colored, but some were brown and black and gray. A few had spots and other markings.

Wei Wuxian looked over all of the horses before him. He carefully approached each one and put his hand out to test the waters. Naturally, he was drawn to one of the beautiful, black and grey colored ones. He reached out towards that one and was surprised to find it brush against his palm.

“I think he likes me,” Wei Wuxian said with a small laugh.

“Gangyi,” Lan Wangji said, gesturing at the name plaque. “He was the one that was born during the attack on the palace. They named him after his fortitude and resilience. He is a good horse. I have only ridden him once. I think he is a bit ornery, though. You might want a gentler horse.”

“What do you take me for, Lan Zhan? A wimp? As I recall, you can be a bit ornery as well but I seemed to have tamed you just fine,” Wei Wuxian said, nudging Lan Wangji’s side with his elbow and a laugh. He turned back to Gangyi and gave the horse an affectionate stroke.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian tiredly before looking back at the horse. He supposed he could just heal him if he got thrown off and broke something.

The expression that Lan Wangji shot at him only made Wei Wuxian laugh harder. How hard could it be to tame this horse? Gangyi already seemed to like him. Plus, he was no stranger to riding them. He and Gangyi would be best friends in no time, he was sure of it.

Lan Wangji searched for a stablehand and told them to tack Gangyi up, then he went to go see his own horse, Youya. She was already tacked up in her light blue saddle and bridle and other accessories. He looked at the stablehand who held her and said, "Go get the red set for Gangyi."

Lan Wangji mounted Youya and waited while Gangyi was finished being prepared, then led the way out of the stables once Wei Wuxian was ready. He looked nice with his black and red robes and the red saddle and bridle. He kept the pace at a walk, not wanting to push Gangyi to decide to take matters into his own hands. Usually it was when he was going faster that he started acting up.

He headed toward the gardens, his thoughts going to what they would be doing later that night. "Wei Ying," he said. "Tonight, may I take liberties with what I want you to do?"

“Of course,” Wei Wuxian answered immediately. “You may do whatever you like, I’ll be at your disposal. What uh… What did you have in mind? Was there something in particular that is making you ask this?”

"Nothing much," Lan Wangji said. "I was wondering if it all has to be... of that nature. I have put thought into my character."

It was just like Lan Wangji to put this much thought into their little sexual roleplay. Wei Wuxian had fallen into character pretty easily when it came to his evil role. What did that say about him?

“Hmmm, alright. Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until tonight,” he said with a smirk.

They rode through the gardens and over to the pond and back around. It was about noon when they finished so they went straight to the palace and had servants take the horses back to the stables for them. Lan Wangji made sure to keep things at a walking pace the whole time, but he was sure that the more the rode the faster Wei Wuxian would want to go. At least he was confident in his ability to heal.

Lunch was only served to them, Lan Xichen, Nie Mingjue and some nobles. Lan Qiren was eating lunch with the rest of the Lans, including A-Yuan. 

Right after lunch, Lan Wangji eagerly led Wei Wuxian to the art room. It held nearly every visual art form that was known, including drawing, painting, ink, and even sculpture. Lan Wangji took off his outer robes and replaced them with a plain cotton set without the deep sleeves, and handed another one to Wei Wuxian.

"I asked for us to be left alone so you can do whatever you wish," he said. "I want to make something for A-Yuan."

“People will soon get suspicious at how much time we want alone. Which is, almost all the time.” Wei Wuxian hummed. He put on the cotton outer robes and looked around the room, eventually making his way over to a canvas. “I promised you that I’d draw something for you, back then. Remember?”

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian go to the canvas with interest. "Mn. None of the servants care. I often want to work without my teacher present."

He went to the part of the room that held the sculpture materials and got out some clay. He had been taught how to make little things with it, but never really had the inspiration. Now he wanted to make some little things for A-Yuan, starting with a little painted Mei figure.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help humming a melody when he picked up an ink brush and got to work. It had been a while since he’d drawn anything, but the more he worked, the more he felt himself getting back into the flow of things. Every few minutes he would look up from his canvas to drink in the sight of Lan Wangji. At this point, he could probably draw him from memory, but he wanted to make sure.

After a while, he ended up with a beautiful illustration of Lan Wangji. He knelt on the ground, long hair flowing behind him and a serene, slightly smiling expression on his face. Wei Wuxian added a flower in his hair just for a bit of extra charm.

“Lan Zhan,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Come here and look at this.”

Lan Wangji had started to make a palm-sized dog in a lying position. He set it down and went over to see what Wei Wuxian had made. His eyes widened. "Oh," said.

It was beautiful. It wasn't a color picture, but it was still elegant. "It's me," he said quietly, "Why do I have a flower in my hair?"

“It’s pretty, don’t you think?” Wei Wuxian said with a playful lilt. “You’d look extra pretty with flowers in your hair, I think. It suits you.”

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian’s temple. “It’s beautiful,” he said, “thank you.”

Wei Wuxian beamed at him for a moment before pulling him in for a proper kiss. It was brief and fleeting but it was satisfying nonetheless.

“Show me what you’re doing,” he said.

Lan Wangji’s heart fluttered from the kiss. He went over to the table where he was working with the clay. He showed him the dog he had been making. “I am making Mei,” he said.

“Oh, A-Yuan will love it,” Wei Wuxian said, looking down at the clay figure. When he saw Mei like this, she didn’t look very scary at all. It was strange.

Lan Wangji hummed and sat back down to work. The dog was mostly in shape now but he needed to create the details. He had to get the tools out to shape the paws and eyes and nose and the shape of the fur.

It took a couple of hours to shape it, bake it and then paint it, but once it was done it was beautiful. He put a glaze over it and left it to dry before he went to wash his hands.

“You should go bathe,” he said to Wei Wuxian. “Dinner will be soon.”

“Okay,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. He took Lan Wangji’s hands and leaned in for another kiss, lingering this time before he pulled away. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Wei Wuxian took off the cloth outer robe and put his original one back on. He blew Lan Wangji another kiss before he left and called for Ling Yinzhu. They went through the same routine as the night before but Wei Wuxian made sure to scrub extra carefully. He wanted everything about their night to go well.

“Be extra thorough tonight if you can,” he asked Ling Yinzhu.

“Understood,” Ling Yinzhu said, not questioning it. He took his time with the sugar scrub, going over Wei Wuxian’s skin gently but slowly. He was glowing by the time the bath was over and he had the lotion put on him. Ling Yinzhu dressed him in a new and simpler set of robes for dinner.

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian said. He smiled at Ling Yinzhu and squeezed his shoulder. It would be a weird day when he got complacent with his valet, when he got used to having him there. “You did a good job for me.”

Ling Yinzhu smiled back. “I am glad I could please you, Your Grace,” he said. “Please tell me if you want my help again tonight. Otherwise you can put these robes on a chair in the room and I will take care of them in the morning.”

“I think I’ll be a little… _busy_ tonight… But thank you again,” Wei Wuxian said with a small laugh. Even though Wei Wuxian knew he shouldn’t say anything about the nature of his relationship with Lan Wangji, he figured that most of the servants had already guessed. It wouldn’t hurt to drop subtle hints. He gave Ling Yinzhu a small wave before he made his way out for dinner.

It was hard not to understand what Wei Wuxian meant. Still, Ling Yinzhu didn’t let himself outwardly show any assumption he might take from that, _just_ in case.

Lan Wangji had just found A-Yuan and was walking with him to the dining room. “How was your day today?” He asked him.

“Good!” A-Yuan said. There was a slight bounce in his step as he walked with his father. “I made a friend. His name’s Lan Jingyi and he is very silly… But I like him.

Wei Wuxian caught up with them just after that, much to A-Yuan’s delightful chirp of “Hi baba!”

Warmth filled Lan Wangji and he looked fondly down at A-Yuan, then at Wei Wuxian when he saw him.

“I am glad you have a friend,” he said to A-Yuan. “Did you get to play?”

“A little bit,” A-Yuan said with a nod. He recalled fondly how Lan Jingyi had taken his hand and dragged him to play in the gardens as soon as they had a break. “Lan Jingyi says play time is the best part of the day… I don’t know. I like play time but… I like to learn too. I like to learn more than he does, I think.”

“Learning is important,” Lan Wangji said. “I am proud of you, A-Yuan.”

Lan Qiren was equally proud of the boy. When they sat down to eat, he told Lan Wangji how well behaved and attentive he had been. He also said that they would begin guqin lessons the next day.

“I like music,” A-Yuan chipped in. He’d enjoyed learning the guqin with Lan Wangji and was excited to start playing again tomorrow.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile.

“I have the new guqin ready,” Lan Qiren said. “We will go over basics tomorrow, and then the next day begin learning how to read notation. Wangji, are you still going to be participating?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

“Good,” Lan Qiren said, “I look forward to seeing what you have accomplished until now.”

Lan Xichen asked, “Wei Wuxian, how has your first day at the palace been?”

Wei Wuxian looked up when he had been spoken to, glancing at Lan Xichen. He gave him his best smile too.

“It’s been good! Lan… Lan Wangji took me to see the bunnies, took me to get a horse… Ah, and I spent some time painting,” he listed off. “I haven’t had the supplies to draw in quite a long time, it was nice to do it again.”

Lan Xichen hummed pleasantly. “That sounds like fun,” he said. “I see Wangji is taking good care of you. I wish I had had such a nice day.”

Nie Mingjue nudged him. “Take a break tomorrow,” he said. “Just for an hour. Go do something you like.”

Lan Xichen gave him a long look. “If I get a break I will just sleep,” he said. “We have hearings tomorrow.”

“So what, they can stay in jail another day if they have to.”

Lan Xichen looked alarmed. “Da-ge that’s horrible!” he chastised.

Nie Mingjue shrugged. “Just a day,” he said, “you’re the damn king, if you wanna go ride horses with your consort then just do it.”

Lan Xichen shook his head. Quietly so the advisors down the table wouldn’t hear, he said, “I’m not making them wait. If I have to clear time I would rather it be the nobles’ requests.”

“Then do that,” Nie Mingjue said. “Their requests can wait.” He then looked at Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. “Hey, do you guys wanna join us for games tomorrow evening?”

Wei Wuxian had completely forgotten about that. Well, he had been a little tipsy at the time, granted. He grinned and glanced towards Lan Wangji.

“I’d love to. It sounds like fun! What do you think?” He asked, nudging Lan Wangji’s side.

Lan Wangji had never played games with Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue. It was just too painful to sit through. But now that he had Wei Wuxian... he glanced at him, then nodded. “Okay,” he said.

“Great,” Nie Mingjue said. “There are some that I think will be a lot of fun with more than two people.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Wei Wuxian said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He shot Nie Mingjue a cheeky look and a discreet wink.

Nie Mingjue grinned back.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and when Lan Xichen dismissed everyone, Lan Wangji left to go get his valet and ask for his bath.

Wei Wuxian was happy to slip away to Lan Wangji’s room when he left for his bath. Now it was time to get everything set up. He could hardly contain his excitement, fingers shaking as he began to pull at the sash holding his robes together. Once he’d stripped down to his inner robes, he grabbed his bag that was tucked under the bed to retrieve the items he needed for their roleplay.

This was the most work he’d put into a roleplay so far. If this went well, he was sure that they would only become more expansive from here on out. Wei Wuxian pulled out all of the clothing and set them out on the bed. He stripped his inner robes and folded them up with the rest.

First, he pulled on the small, lacy white undergarments. They hugged him in all the right places and only just covered his cock. When he hardened, he wasn’t sure he would be fully contained. He glanced over at the mirror just to be reassured at how _good_ his ass looked in this item of clothing. He chuckled to himself.

Next was the mesh jewel-shirt that Nie Mingjue had given him. He fastened the clasp and ran a hand over his chest and down his stomach. This was definitely all coming together. He also took out the small pieces of jewelry, attaching them to his biceps and thighs, then finally securing the one around his head in a similar fashion to the Lan’s forehead ribbons. To compliment the rest of the outfit, Wei Wuxian pulled on a pair of sheer white thigh highs, held up by a white lace garter, matching the robe and undergarments.

Finally, he slipped the sheer, white lace robe over the top. It was mostly see-through, teasing what was underneath. He reached deeper into his bag and pulled out a pair of silk-lined metal handcuffs. He’d bought these later, thinking about how Lan Wangji loved him to be restrained during sex and it just fueled the concubine fantasy. 

He was all ready. Wei Wuxian shoved the bag back under the bed and sprawled on top of the sheets. He attached the handcuffs to his wrists with a little difficulty and placed the key on the beside table. He sat on top of the covers, leaning back against the headboard, one leg up and his chained wrists buried his lap, hiding all of the important parts.

Now, he just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a cliffhanger, don't worry I won't make y'all wait a whole week for the next one!


	39. Bad Little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's master/slave roleplay. Obvious tw for dubcon bc of the rp scenario

When Lan Wangji’s bath was over, he waited until his valet had left and a few minutes after that before he went to softly knock on the door between the bathroom and bedroom, just to make sure Wei Wuxian was ready.

“I am here master,” Wei Wuxian replied. When the words left his mouth, he felt his cheeks tinge with pink. It was embarrassing how quickly he had slipped into his role as soon as he put the clothes on.

Lan Wangji opened the door and walked in. He first put a sound barrier in the room and locked the doors. He sent a cool glance at Wei Wuxian, making sure to keep his reaction internal. The lace was perfect, giving a flimsy illusion of modesty over the jewels that glittered through it. He liked the stockings. 

After a couple seconds, he took his gaze away and went over to his closet. He walked inside and got out a simple evening robe made of black silk. He pulled it on and tied it in front of the mirror. He had never worn any color other than white before, and it was quite amazing how this changed the way he looked. Especially without his forehead ribbon, he almost looked like someone else. When dressed like this, it was easy to get into character.

He walked back out and went to his vanity to get a comb and brush through his hair. It was a little damp but very soft after the oils had been brushed into it.

He looked at the slave through the mirror. He had never had a slave before, but the idea of it was enticing. At first he had been disgusted by the concept of owning someone else, but over time he’d come to his own conclusions, and when he was offered this one... he could not say no. 

“What should I call you?” He asked softly.

Wei Wuxian licked his lips and tilted his head towards Lan Wangji, to watch his master comb through his hair. The black looked beautiful against his pale skin. Was it wrong of him to think so? Should he not hold resentment towards the man who had stolen and captured him? 

“My name is Wei Ying,” he said softly. He looked away, thinking that Lan Wangji might look at him once he spoke. The last thing he wanted was to anger him by looking him in the eye. “But you may call me whatever you wish, master.”

Lan Wangji watched the slave carefully through the mirror. He didn’t like the idea of calling him by his real name. It felt wrong, somehow.

“I will think of what I wish to call you,” he said. He set down the comb and turned around to look at him directly. “What did you usually do at your previous home?”

Wei Wuxian’s body was tilted towards him but he did not meet his eyes. “I was mostly a domestic slave. Cooking, cleaning… that sort of thing. I was told that I would be repurposed here, that… I would be to master’s taste. I may be inexperienced but I promise, I-I’m here to please you master and I will do whatever it is you ask for…!”

Lan Wangji frowned. “They did not tell me you were only a maid,” he said, “they gave me the impression that you were... a bed companion.”

Well, regardless, Lan Wangji did not need a maid. He was specifically attracted to the deal because of the intimate nature of the slave. He had no intention to marry and was uninterested in taking lovers. And still, his lifestyle left him quite lonely. Having a pet like this would surely help.

“I am! I am for you, Your Majesty,” Wei Wuxian said quickly. He ducked his head into his arms as he lifted them, showing his handcuffed wrists to Lan Wangji in an act of submission. “They told me I would be better suited to servicing you in the bedroom. Does it… not please you to be my first?”

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes and sighed. “I suppose it is nice knowing that I am not the only inexperienced one,” he said.

He stood and went to his bookshelf and looked for a moment, then picked out a small book of poetry. He took it to the slave and handed it to him. Now that he was closer, he could admire him more. He really was beautiful. He figured that even if he wanted a lover someday he would be ruined, spoiled by the beauty that sat before him. He didn’t mind. [Out of character he thought, _where did he get this outfit?_ ]

“Read,” he said, “Whichever ones you want.”

He turned back around and went to his desk.

Wei Wuxian shot Lan Wangji a skeptical look. He had been expecting the man to jump him almost immediately upon seeing him, at least, that was the reputation he had heard. Perhaps things weren’t as they seemed? 

He picked up one of the poetry books and begun to paw through it. 

“Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn…” He said. “But master, why are you giving me poetry books to read?”

Lan Wangji paused and half-turned back to look at the slave. “Are you illiterate?” He asked. 

It wouldn’t be surprising. He supposed that places that kept slaves didn’t really put effort into educating them.

“Ah, no, I can read! Is this… Is this a test? Master, I am just confused…” Wei Wuxian replied. He stared down at the poetry book with tightly pressed lips.

Lan Wangji turned back around and went to sort through his homework. 

“You said that you would do whatever I want,” he said as he picked up a project he’d been working on and inspected it. “I like listening to poetry.”

Then he set it down and turned to look at the slave over his shoulder. “Unless you would prefer I get right to the point with your intended service.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “N-No, it’s okay… I… I will do whatever will please you.”

He cleared his throat and kept pawing through the book. As he flicked through the pages, he stumbled across a particularly romantic one and his breath hitched. Would this please His Majesty? There was only one way to find out.

“My true love hath my heart, and I have his. By just exchange one for the other given: I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss; There never was a bargain better driven. His heart in me keeps me and him in one; My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides. He loves my heart, for once it was his own; I cherish his because in me it bides. His heart his wound received from my sight; My heart was wounded with his wounded heart; For as from me on him his hurt did light. So still, methought, in me his hurt did smart: Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss. My true love hath my heart, and I have his,” he read.

Lan Wangji watched the slave while he spoke. He had a charming voice. He would have to make this a habit. The romantic nature of the poem made Lan Wangji’s heart soften. [Out of character, he felt a little twinge of affection for Wei Wuxian.]

When the poem was finished, he let the silence hang for a moment, then he said, “The tone is a bit dull. But your voice is lovely anyway. I love poetry but when I read it aloud, it becomes lifeless. I would like you to put life into it for me. Try again. Let the emotion show. If you can’t empathize with that poem then find another one.”

He got the suspicion that he was abusing his power. But... the whole point of this was that he could do as he pleased with the slave. If he couldn’t handle making him read poetry, how would he use him for the most intimate acts?

Wei Wuxian couldn’t supress a small, quiet huff. His master was picky it seemed. He pawed through the book again and found a page that piqued his interest. Little did his master know, he had a bit of a mischievous side to him. While he was a virgin, it did not mean he was naïve or ashamed.

“His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer. Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night. His eyes reflect the heavens' stars, the Maker's light. My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there - Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life,” he read.

Lan Wangji watched intently. What a peculiar choice in poem. “Better,” he said, “You will improve over time. Why did you choose that poem?”

“Master, I wish only to please you. I am to be your bed slave, should I refrain from choosing poems that are a little more intimate in nature?” Wei Wuxian asked.

“No,” Lan Wangji said, “You may choose whichever poem you wish. I was only curious about why you chose it. Perhaps I am interested in your personal thoughts. Your _job_ is to please me. But what is your _desire?”_

He paused, then added, “I will do with you as I please no matter what you say. If you despise me I would like to know upfront, however. I am not interested in lies.”

“I do not despise you, Master! I could never…” Wei Wuxian said quickly. He shut the poetry book slowly. “Do you truly wish to know what I desire? I… I am just nervous. I have never done anything like this before, is it too much to hope for that you are not unkind to me? I just do not wish to be hit or punished, Master. You are… a handsome man, if anyone is to be my first, I would not mind it being you.”

Well, that sounded sincere. Lan Wangji approached the bed and sat down on it. “I will not hit you,” he said, “I prefer nonviolent forms of punishment, should there be any need for it. If you are not malicious to me then I will not be malicious to you. Ideally I would prefer you be content with this arrangement. But do not lie. Every day, there is not a truthful word spoken to me. I would appreciate having _one_ person who did not put on a mask just to please me. Do you understand?”

[Perhaps this was a way for Lan Wangji to vent the struggles of royal life. It was working.]

“I do,” Wei Wuxian replied. He shuffled to sit on his haunches, scooting up beside Lan Wangji as best he could without touching him. “I would never lie to you, Master.”

Lan Wangji scrutinized the slave, then decided he accepted that. He finally let himself admire his body. [While in reality he had seen it too many times to count, the outfit was new and it was easy to pretend he had never seen it before.]

“I can see why they chose you,” he said softly. He reached out to touch his stomach, then moved his hand to hold his waist. It was warm and soft, and pleasant to touch. 

He moved to lay down on the bed and pulled the slave over to lay on him. The pressure was heavenly and it sent a tingle through his body. He could get used to this. He wrapped a hand around the back of the slave’s neck and held him down so he could find his lips and kiss him.

Wei Wuxian trembled slightly at the touch. It was foreign, different to have someone touch his bare skin. Even so, he let himself be pulled on top of Lan Wangji. He rested his backside on his lap and was drawn into the kiss. It was easy to kiss back, Lan Wangji felt perfect against his lips. He let his mouth open for him, whimpering a little as he did.

_Oh,_ this was nice. Lan Wangji deepened the kiss, experimenting with different things and nipping or sucking on those soft lips. It was actually pretty arousing, and it didn’t take long for him to get excited. He fumbled around for the oil in his bedside table and then gave it to his slave. “Wet your fingers then put them inside you,” he said, “stretch yourself open.”

“Y… Yes Master,” Wei Wuxian replied, staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly fumbled with the cap to the oil and dipped his shaky fingers in. With his other hand, he carefully pried his undergarments to one side but he hesitated when his fingers met the pucker of his hole.

Lan Wangji was patient and content to just kiss along his slave’s jaw and neck and run his hands over the hot skin of his waist. He was not sure what to call him... but it wouldn’t be right to take away his name altogether and replace it with a pet name. He was Wei Ying. 

“You may keep your name,” he said after some deliberation, “But I will call you something different. Would you rather me call you Little Bunny or Pretty Boy? Flower Boy? I will call you all three.”

“Thank you… You may call me whatever you wish Master…” Wei Wuxian replied. He whimpered and looked to one side, his fingers still only prodding at his hole. He was unworthy of Master’s attention, especially when he was this anxious. “Are you… Are you sure this is right? I am scared, won’t it hurt if I put anything inside me? I am small Master, I don’t know if I can please you…”

“It will not hurt,” Lan Wangji murmured against Wei Ying’s neck, “that is why you must open yourself up. Start with one.”

Wei Wuxian slowly pushed one finger through his opening, whining as it slipped passed the resistance and sunk all the way to the knuckle, handcuffs jingling as he did. He let out a shaky breath, still gazing down away from Lan Wangji and his legs instinctively moving to close.

“Feels weird…” He breathed.

“You’re doing good,” Lan Wangji whispered, “Being a good boy. It will feel nice soon. I promise. Add another one when you’re ready.”

All the books he’d read, all the stories he’d heard from other servants and slaves, did not hold a candle to the real thing. It was embarrassing to have Lan Wangji’s eyes on him as he moved his finger in and out of his hole. He was grateful that Lan Wangji couldn’t see what was going on back there, his hands were in front and the undergarments were pushed aside only enough to accommodate his fingers. Gradually, he managed to push in a second finger with a high pitched whimper.

“Good little bunny,” Lan Wangji whispered, “curl your fingers in. Press up, after a minute it will start to feel nice. Try to relax as much as you can.”

“Yes Master,” Wei Wuxian breathed. He did as he was told, curling his fingers in and moving them around until they brushed against his prostate. When they did, Wei Wuxian’s knees thighs buckled and he leaned forwards, his forehead almost brushing against Lan Wangji’s chest, and he let out a loud gasp. “O-Oh…”

Lan Wangji hummed, low and soft. “Did you find it?” He asked.

[Out of character, he was surprised that Wei Wuxian was being so obedient. But he supposed the last time they roleplayed, he had also taken a role that was quite different than his actual personality. For Lan Wangji, this was the first time he was truly acting like someone else. It felt strange, but he kind of liked it.]

Wei Wuxian’s cock had hardened almost immediately, the head peeking out from the top of the lace. He rubbed at his prostate roughly, enough to make his cock begin to dribble, moaning obscenely as he did.

“Yes… Yes Master…! I understand now!” He cried.

Lan Wangji gave an uncharacteristically pleasant smile. “Good,” he said.

He gently rolled them over and scooted Wei Ying down a little. “Keep going,” he said as he moved to straddle him. “Try to spread your fingers a little. Take your time.”

He untied his pants and took his cock out, then bent over Wei Ying, holding himself up on his elbows. He carefully positioned himself over Wei Ying’s mouth. “Open up,” he said quietly.

Wei Wuxian looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He appeared scandalized, even with two fingers deep in his hole. After a moment, he opened his mouth wide with a stuttered moan as his fingers dug deeper inside.

It was thrilling, pushing his cock into Wei Ying’s mouth. Lan Wangji chewed on his bottom lip as he put the head in. He didn’t go more than a couple inches in. “Suck,” he breathed.

Wei Wuxian made a small noise in the back of his throat when Lan Wangji pushed his cock in. How was he supposed to do this? He focused all of his attention onto the cock in his mouth. It tastes strange and was hot and heavy on his tongue. He closed his lips around it and looked up at Lan Wangji for reassurance.

“Go on,” Lan Wangji said, keeping still. He was tempted to just thrust all the way in, but he didn’t want to be mean unless he had to.

He just expected him to know what he was doing? Wei Wuxian subconsciously shot Lan Wangji a disgruntled expression, eyebrows furrowed as he gradually took more of his cock into his mouth, leaning up slightly to do so.

Lan Wangji licked his lips. “Do you not know what ‘suck’ means?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian gave him a sharp look as if to say _I’m trying!_

He took a deep breath through his nose and let the saliva pool on his tongue and it dribbled down his chin as he took more of his cock in until it pressed against his throat.

Lan Wangji pulled away and moved back down. “I didn’t say take more in,” he said, “I told you to suck. Clearly you don’t understand.”

He kissed Wei Ying, coaxing his mouth open and pushing his tongue in. When he could reach Wei Ying’s he wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, tugging on it a little.

He pulled away and looked at him. “Do you understand what I want from you?”

Wei Wuxian made a small whine and nodded. He licked his lip and opened his mouth up again for Lan Wangji to move up and push back inside. Once he did, he closed his lips around his cock and did his best to imitate what Lan Wangji had done to his tongue.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and sighed. “Good,” he breathed, “keep doing that.”

This was so much better than touching himself. It wasn’t totally unfamiliar since he had... admittedly done this to himself before. But getting someone else to do it was so much easier. No flexibility required.

He stayed still, not pushing any further, and just enjoyed the feeling. He asked, “are you still stretching yourself?”

How was he supposed to answer when he had his mouth full of cock? Wei Wuxian made a small affirmative noise. His fingers were still inside, though he’d been unable to focus on moving them while he was trying to please Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji gradually started to lower his hips, putting more of his cock in Wei Ying’s mouth. It was becoming frustrating, he wanted more but he didn’t want to choke his slave when he was so eager to please. 

Eventually he pulled out and moved down again, tugging Wei Ying’s hand away. He was nice and oiled up already, so Lan Wangji just positioned himself and pushed into him. He sighed from the pleasure of it and it didn’t take him long to start moving.

“M-Master!” Wei Wuxian rasped when Lan Wangji started pushing in. He stared down between his spread legs with wide eyes. Without any warning at all, he really was just… sticking it in! He squirmed a bit, his hands searching for something, anything to hold onto. When they were bound in the handcuffs, he didn’t have many choices. Through his shuffling, he felt when Lan Wangji’s cock slipped free of him and he, himself, let out a startled gasp.

Lan Wangji paused as the slave wiggled away from him, then rolled him over onto his stomach. After he pushed up the lace robe and tugged off the underwear, he gripped Wei Ying’s hips and lifted them up high so he could shove his cock back into him and resume his thrusting.

Wei Wuxian let out another startled moan, pressing his face into the pillow when Lan Wangji pressed his cock back inside him. His fingers twitched, thighs trembling. He had been so rough with him…! To yank his clothes off like that, he almost wanted to close his legs in embarrassment. He was suddenly glad he couldn’t see his face.

“M…Master… Don’t look at me like that…! It’s embarrassing!” He cried.

Lan Wangji slowed down his pace a little. “What you had on wasn’t covering much, little lovely,” he said quietly, his voice rough.

Wei Wuxian let out a soft sob. It hadn’t been his choice to dress like this. Even so, it did not hold a light to how humiliating it was to be ass up and on display for Lan Wangji.

“’m sorry…” he whispered.

Lan Wangji paused when he heard that soft crying. He sighed, then held out one hand to extinguish the lights and draw the curtains using his magic. Darkness surrounded them now, and the only thing he could see now was a faint outline in front of him and little dots of glimmer as the gems on Wei Ying’s body moved.

“Better?” he asked as he started up again.

“Thank you Master… You are too kind to me,” Wei Wuxian said. He wiggled his hips a little to get adjusted to the feeling of him inside him.

Lan Wangji tilted his head back and sped up, his hips starting to make a soft noise every time they hit Wei Ying’s ass. His breathing got a little heavier as he got more and more into it. 

Soon he bent over to brace himself on the bed with one hand while his other arm hooked under the slave to hold him up. His thrusts became hard and fast, and he panted as he got closer. He silently came inside Wei Ying with a few hard shoves, then he dropped him back onto the bed before he sat back and let his breathing slow down.

“Ah…Hah…It’s spilling out…” Wei Wuxian breathed as he slumped against the sheets. He squeezed his thighs together as he felt his Master’s ejaculate spill in rivulets down his legs.

After he had recovered and pulled his pants back up, Lan Wangji carefully slipped off the bed. He used his memory of the room to find the wash basin and wet a washcloth, then slowly made his way back to the bed. He searched out Wei Ying and dragged him closer so he could wipe between his legs to get the cum off. He even stuck two fingers in to scoop out what was left. He put the cloth back in the basin after he had washed off that hand, then went to the bed and tugged the covers down.

He hesitated, then searched around for Wei Ying again to tug the lace robe off and unhook the jewelry from his body. “My pretty boy can’t sleep in that,” he murmured, feeling the need to justify his actions.

Wei Wuxian grumbled as Lan Wangji cleaned him up. His cock throbbed when his fingers dipped inside him, still hard against his stomach. 

“You have been so kind to me Master, thank you…” He mumbled, rubbing his thighs together.

Lan Wangji didn’t reply to that. He just went around to the other side of the bed to get in. Once he was comfortable, he reached over and pulled Wei Ying over to him, tugging him so his back was against Lan Wangji’s chest. It felt good to lay like this. Eventually he said, “tomorrow, read some more poetry. Practice performing it for me.”

“Of course…” Wei Wuxian whispered. He squirmed a little in his hold, rubbing back against him. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. “Master… Forgive me but I… You said I was good, didn’t you? I’ve been a good boy?”

“You have,” Lan Wangji said, nuzzling into the back of Wei Ying’s neck, “There is room for improvement, but we will work on that.”

“Then I ask Master for his mercy,” Wei Wuxian replied. He squeezed his thighs together again. Every touch set his skin alight. “I am aching for you…”

“Hm?” Lan Wangji opened his eyes; he’d already started drifting. [He hadn’t really.]

Oh, Wei Ying hadn’t cum yet. He didn’t even think of that. [He had, of course.] “What kind of mercy are you requesting?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian took the initiative to turn around in Lan Wangji’s grip, he looked up at him and bit his lip. This was a dangerous move, but his arousal was going to his head. He gently pushed Lan Wangji onto his back and straddled him.

“Master, I want to cum…” he said.

Lan Wangji let himself be moved. He could only see the faint outline of Wei Ying, the softest glimpse of his body if he focused. He didn’t really need to see, though.

“Just don’t get it on anything,” was all he said.

“Is it too much to ask for that my generous, kind Master might help me?” Wei Wuxian said. He sat down on Lan Wangji’s lap and grinded against him.

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and hummed thoughtfully on the exhale. He didn’t want to get dirty.

“May I light a candle so you can bring me a hand towel from the water basin?” he asked. He didn’t want the slave crying again from being exposed suddenly.

“Yes Master,” Wei Wuxian said. There was no way he could get any more embarrassed than he already was. He’d been well-fucked by this man, what did it matter now?

Lan Wangji waved a hand and lit a candle on the bedside table. He pointed at the water basin. “Go get a dry one,” he said.

Wei Wuxian gave him a quick nod before he clambered off his lap to retrieve a dry hand towel. What was this for? To keep things clean? He had said not to get things dirty. When he picked up the towel, he climbed back onto the bed with Lan Wangji and handed it to him.

Lan Wangji gave the towel back. “Keep it,” he said. He didn’t untie his robe but pulled off his pants and underwear, then tugged Wei Ying over in front of him. He lifted his legs up and rested them over one of Wei Ying’s shoulders, ankles crossed. Then he handed him the oil. 

“Only use a small amount,” he said, “put it between my thighs. Keep the towel in front, make sure you get it all, bunny rabbit. You will be cleaning me up when you’re done.”

At that, Wei Wuxian’s eyes bulged. “R… Really? Are you sure, Master? Can I really do this?”

He inhaled shakily as he took his cock in hand, handcuffs jingling, and pressed it between the heat of Lan Wangji’s thighs.

The noise reminded Lan Wangji about the handcuffs that he’d forgotten. He didn’t really need them, and they would get in the way now. “Wait,” he said with a sigh, “you need your hands free. Where did your handlers put the key?”

“You would free me? Are you not worried about me running away?” Wei Wuxian asked with a tilt of his head. Not that he would, of course, but how could Lan Wangji have so much faith in him? He knew that he wouldn’t, if it were him.

“I am a mage, little bunny,” Lan Wangji gently reminded him. “If you tried to escape, your feet would not hit the floor.”

“…You would kill me, master?” Wei Wuxian asked. He glanced over at the bedside table and nodded his head towards it. “The key is over there.”

Lan Wangji blinked with wide eyes, then laughed, hearty and clear. He supposed in the other kingdom, slaves were treated like such shit that an attempt at escape would end in execution.

He scooted away and took his legs down so he could reach the key. “Oh, my sweet flower boy,” he murmured as he returned to unlock the cuffs. “My pretty little gem, I would not kill you.”

He called Zhushou to him from his crown that was sitting on its stand. It wrapped around Wei Ying’s wrist like a bracelet. “I do not need handcuffs to keep you on a leash.”

With that, he lay back down and put his legs back on the slave’s shoulder. “Put oil on it first,” he reminded him, “and hold the washcloth in front. I don’t want to be covered in your cum.”

Wei Wuxian experimentally tugged his wrist back to feel Zhushou pull him back. This was even harder to escape from than the handcuffs. What would Lan Wangji do if he even tried to run away? Escape, freedom… He would experience the outside world for once. But he pushed it to the back of his mind, at least until he came.

He grabbed the oil and slicked up Lan Wangji’s inner thighs and his own cock. Then, he slid between them with a shaky moan, holding the washcloth over his head.

Lan Wangji tightened his legs and watched curiously. Maybe one day he could have Wei Ying fuck him. He was sure he’d like that.

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian gasped as he tightened his legs around his cock. It felt so good…! He began thrusting in and out of the heat of his thighs, brushing up against his cock every time he settled all the way in. “Master…! You feel so good…!”

Yes, Lan Wangji should let Wei Ying fuck him sometime. Maybe he could use that as a reward if he continued being good.

He deserved more rewards than that, really. Lan Wangji should get him a nice silk evening robe. It would be better than the jewelry, though it was a nice touch. The companion of the king, even if he was just a slave, should be dressed in riches, he thought.

Wei Wuxian buckled slightly as he thrusted faster. He let his body lean in, burying his face into the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. His breathing was heavy, moans spilling out with every thrust. He couldn’t help running backs of his fingers along Lan Wangji’s cock as well.

Lan Wangji had cum not long before that, but he already felt himself harden under Wei Ying’s fingers. Well, why wait until next time? He hesitated, then said, “stop.”

Immediately, Wei Wuxian halted. He pulled back to look at Lan Wangji. 

“Did I do something wrong…?” He asked.

Lan Wangji looked down at his half-hard cock. “You touched me,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong but because you did that I’ve changed my mind. Wipe up this oil with your fingers, then put one in me.”

“A… Are you sure? Master, I could not possibly… When they told me I would be this kind of slave for a man, I thought… I didn’t think that…” Wei Wuxian stammered.

Lan Wangji’s brow twitched and he gave Wei Ying something close to a glare. “Are you questioning my tastes?” he asked.

The sharp look made Wei Wuxian jump. His gaze shifted away. “I didn’t mean to offend you Master… But is it not… _unbecoming_ to have a slave do such a thing? You are royalty and I am… just a commoner. Less than that. I’m nothing.”

“Yes. And as such, am I not allowed to feel the same pleasure you do?” Lan Wangji frowned, his glare intensifying. “Why do you expect special privileges? I am your king. You are my slave. It is not your place to question me.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but back up, his lips trembling slightly.

“I really didn’t mean any offense, Master!” He cried, shaking his head. “I really didn’t. I… I just…”

Lan Wangji sighed, his gaze softening. “Just do not question me again on this matter,” he said, “I will forgive you if you perform well.”

“I’ve never done such a thing before… what if I hurt you? I don’t want to hurt you, Master.” Wei Wuxian said with a shaky breath. He slowly moved forward again and touched Lan Wangji’s thighs.

“Shush,” Lan Wangji gently reprimanded him, “Just do as you are told. You did it to yourself earlier, don’t act like you don’t know what to do.”

[Distantly, Lan Wangji thought it was cute how inexperienced and terrified his lover was acting. As far as he could recall, he hadn’t been this hesitant on their first night. He just shoved the dildo right in. It was exquisite acting, in any case. Lan Wangji would have to tell him after it was done how adorable and talented he was.]

“I’m sorry Master,” Wei Wuxian bowed his head. He scooped the oil from Lan Wangji’s thighs and slowly moved down to press a finger inside of Lan Wangji, sinking all the way to the knuckle. “Oh… So hot…”

Lan Wangji hummed with satisfaction and closed his eyes. He let his body relax, then after a minute said, “Add another.”

Wei Wuxian obeyed once again. He pushed a second finger inside and spread them apart in slow motions. “Is this good, Master…?”

“Mmhmm.” Lan Wangji shifted a bit for comfort and willed himself to relax again. When he thought he was stretched enough, he said, “I am ready for you now. Before you cum, pull out and put it in the towel.”

He lifted his legs to sit on Wei Ying’s shoulders. “Do it fast. You don’t have to pretend you mean it but fuck me like you do. Remember to angle up.”

Wei Wuxian pulled his fingers out and spread some of the remaining oil on his cock. He took hold of Lan Wangji’s hips and positioned himself before that wet hole. Then, he pushed inside until he was all the way in. As soon as he was seated, he let out a long moan.

“Ah… mmmn… M-Master, you’re so tight…!” He gasped.

“Come on,” Lan Wangji urged impatiently. “Don’t just sit there.”

“Sorry…” Wei Wuxian breathed. He began to move steadily, pushing as deep in as he could go with each thrust. Like this, he surely wouldn’t last long.

Lan Wangji sighed as he was filled up with the thick cock, pressing his head back into the bed. “Touch me,” he ordered.

Wei Wuxian whimpered as his thrusts increased. With a trembling hand, he reached between them to palm at Lan Wangji’s hard cock but it was short-lived.

“I’m sorry… I don’t think I can… I…” Wei Wuxian let out another shaky moan. He squeezed Lan Wangji’s cock as his hips stuttered. His eyes fluttered shut as he begun to pull back but it was too late and Wei Wuxian came with cry, spilling partially inside Lan Wangji and the rest spraying before he could reach for the hand towel, making a terrible mess.

[Lan Wangji wasn’t usually so anal about cleanliness, but his character certainly was.] He wrinkled his nose. How gross... He grabbed the towel and threw it at Wei Ying angrily. “Clean this up,” he said, his tone annoyed.

“M-Master! I’m sorry!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He grabbed the hand towel and tried his best to wipe away the mess. As soon as he was finished, he scrambled away from Lan Wangji, shuffling as far away from him and the bed as he could.

Lan Wangji commanded Zhushou to wrap around Wei Ying’s leg and drag him back. “Where do you think you’re going?” he scolded, “Your job isn’t done yet. Use your fingers again.”

“I am not worthy, Master…! I’m sorry…!” Wei Wuxian squealed as he was pulled back. Even so, he made another desperate attempt to crawl away.

He was still running away? Lan Wangji heaved a big, exasperated sigh and turned over and sat up on his knees. “Fine,” he grumbled.

Grabbing onto Wei Ying’s ankles, he yanked him back and then turned him sideways and lifted one leg up to sit on his shoulder. “Making me do everything myself,” he grunted as he shoved inside the slave and started thrusting. Some cum slid down his thighs and he grimaced.

Wei Wuxian squealed again, pressing his face into the sheets after he was manhandled and Lan Wangji so brutally fucked into him. All he could do was wrap his fingers around the covers, holding on for dear life as his body trembled.

“m sorry, ‘m sorry…ah… oh… Master…! H-Have mercy! Please, I am just a lowly slave and I should never…ahh… I should never have…” He cried.

[Lan Wangji felt a little bad. He wasn’t a huge fan of watching Wei Wuxian cry and beg for mercy, but he also knew how desperately Wei Wuxian wanted this. In fact, he’d probably disobeyed on purpose to goad Lan Wangji into treating him this roughly. Besides, if he didn’t want it he would say the safeword. The idea that he was fulfilling one of Wei Wuxian’s sexual fantasies was incredibly arousing though, and it outbid his hesitation by far. He got back into the role and pounded into his slave harder, gripping his leg tight enough to bruise.

And having fun Wei Wuxian was. Out of character, he was pleasantly surprised at how rough Lan Wangji could be. He had really got into his role and was fucking Wei Wuxian into a crying, begging mess.]

“Y-You’re so rough, Master…! You’ll break me if you keep going like this… ahh… f-fuck… Don’t you know how big you are? You’re really ruining my insides…!” He continued to babble. Despite his words, he squeezed intentionally around Lan Wangji’s cock.

“Stop complaining,” Lan Wangji scolded. “It would have been easier had you _listened_ to me.” 

As he got closer to the finish, Lan Wangji slammed hard enough into Wei Ying to make his body jerk forward, and he had to hold on tight to his leg to keep him still. He came hard, bending over him and groaning as he released inside of him.

Wei Wuxian let out another long moan as Lan Wangji came inside him for the second time that night. He slumped and panted, using one shaky hand to wipe the tears that had formed from the rough treatment. After a moment, he turned his head to look at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji panted and looked down at Wei Ying with disappointment. “Get up,” he said. “Wipe me off, clean yourself out, and then go get a damp cloth. I’m sticky because of you. And get your cum out of me while you’re at it.”

“Yes Master…” Wei Wuxian said in a hoarse voice. He scrambled out of his hold and did as he was told this time. After retrieving the wash cloth, he wiped down Lan Wangji and himself. He shot Lan Wangji a careful look before using his fingers to help pry out some of the cum still inside him. When there was nothing more he could do, he set his things aside and sat before Lan Wangji on his haunches, hands in his lap and head bowed.

Lan Wangji grabbed his pants and underwear and put them back on. “I’ll punish you tomorrow,” he said. “Since it is your first night I will be generous and only keep you from finishing for one day. But if you do that again, expect a month. And I’ve got magic to help me do it, so don’t think you can cum without my permission.” He lay down on his back. “Now come here.”

“I’m sorry,” Wei Wuxian said once again, quietly this time as he cautiously moved to curl up beside Lan Wangji. It was an honour for him to allow him anywhere near him after the display he had just put on.

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Ying and pulled him to lay half on top of him. “You have two jobs,” he said. “One is to please me sexually, the other is to keep me warm at night. You failed your first job, I hope you’re capable of the second.”

“I will do my best, Master,” Wei Wuxian replied. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and nuzzled his cheek against his neck affectionately in hopes that it might please him.

And Lan Wangji was pleased; he was able to set aside his annoyance for a little while. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to change things for the next evening. Perhaps just making him use his mouth and fingers. He would have to have towels nearby in case Wei Ying decided to spit his cum all over the place or otherwise disobeyed.

Wei Wuxian let out a deep breath and let his eyes close as well. After being manhandled like that, he was exhausted and there were sure to be bruises on his body when he woke up in the morning.

Lan Wangji actually fell asleep pretty quickly, and he didn’t wake up until morning. He gently rolled Wei Wuxian over and sat up to take off the black robe and fold it, then he turned and pulled the covers down to examine Wei Wuxian. On his right leg was a purpleish imprint of his fingers. He pulled the covers back up. He would have to heal that.

First he got up to go get ready before any servants came knocking. When he came back he put away the evidence of their adventures, then crawled back into bed.

“Wei Ying,” he said. “Good morning.”

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whined. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he drank in the sight of Lan Wangji. It was so nice to wake up next to each other every morning. “Morning…” He rolled over and grumbled. “Oh Gods, I’m so achy…”

Lan Wangji scooted close and pulled the covers down again, then carefully pulled Wei Wuxian’s leg into a bent position. He put his hand on the imprint. He almost wished it could stay. He sent his energy into the bruise and began healing it.

Wei Wuxian looked down at the imprint and hissed a little. “Oh wow… You really did a number on me last night, huh? It’s a shame you can’t leave it there. I’d like to be able to remember last night.”

“You can remember it just fine without it,” Lan Wangji murmured. “What did you think?”

“Of last night? Oh, it was great! You really put on an act, I didn’t know you could talk so much while we get dirty,” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. “The black looked nice on you too, I liked that a lot. Thank you for indulging me with this.”

Lan Wangji hummed and rubbed at the bruise a little while he healed it. “It was more difficult to become someone who would keep a slave,” he said, “but I have practiced. I thought you were adorable when you acted like you didn’t know what to do.”

That made Wei Wuxian grin.

“I’m quite the actor, aren’t I?” He asked with a laugh. “I had fun too. You know I was doing it on purpose, don’t you? Disobeying your orders?”

Lan Wangji blinked tiredly. “I had my suspicions,” he said. “My character was quite annoyed. Especially after his slave insinuated that he was worth less because of his preferences.”

“I didn’t hurt your feelings too much, did I?” Wei Wuxian asked. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss. His hot breath hovered over his lips when they parted. “It’s just an act.”

Lan Wangji moved up to kiss Wei Wuxian’s forehead. “You hurt his feelings,” he said, “but not mine. I enjoyed it.”

“Good,” Wei Wuxian said, his fingers trailing down from Lan Wangji’s cheek to slid down his chest. “I’m glad. Please keep being rough with me, in the future. In and out of our roleplay sessions, I like it when you manhandle me. When you pulled me back by my leg, I could’ve cum on the spot.”

Lan Wangji pressed his lips together. “It was fun,” he said after a brief pause. “It makes me feel better to know that you will tell me if you want me to be gentler.”

“Of course. This is supposed to be good for both of us. What did you think of the outfit, by the way? You can buy me more things like that, if you like,” Wei Wuxian said, cocking an eyebrow.

“My character has already decided on something,” Lan Wangji said vaguely. “But he probably won’t give it to you until you behave. No rewards for bad behavior.”

Wei Wuxian made a small whining noise. He carefully pushed Lan Wangji back and straddled him. “Can this slave make it up to you? Can he do to you now what he couldn’t do last night?”

Before Lan Wangji could gently tell him no, a servant knocked on the door. He ran his hands over Wei Wuxian’s sides before reluctantly pushing him back onto the bed. “The slave will have to wait until the king is no longer busy,” he said quietly as he sat up. “For now, I need my consort. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Surprise me,” Wei Wuxian said, laying back on the bed. He should probably get up and get dressed by now, but it was just so nice being naked and laying on the soft covers. Lan Wangji would scold him to put some clothes on any minute now.

Lan Wangji told the servant their orders, and then went to get some pajamas. He did indeed scold him.

“You need to be careful,” he said quietly. He put Wei Wuxian’s underwear on for him, then touched the mark again. It was still sort of visible in a yellowish tone. He handed Wei Wuxian the shirt and sat down to try to heal it some more.

It didn’t heal all the way, but it was enough to only be a slight discoloration that was not obvious unless under scrutiny, and it wasn’t in the incriminating shape of a hand anymore. He put Wei Wuxian’s pants on for him and then went to his closet to look for what he wanted to wear that day. “Go get ready,” he told Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian knew these things, but he enjoyed Lan Wangji’s light scolding and initiative to dress him himself far too much to be persuaded to start behaving himself. 

After breakfast, Wei Wuxian found a variety of things to busy himself with. Lan Wangji had his training to attend and A-Yuan was busy starting his guqin lessons. He was so proud of both of them, they were so talented. That made him the luckiest man in the world to be with them, in this palace. 

He took his usual bath before dinner and happily sat at the table to eat. He caught up with A-Yuan about his day, where he enthusiastically told him all about how well his lessons had gone and the different songs he was beginning to learn on the guqin. That boy was a prodigy, he was sure. Even more exciting however, was the upcoming game night. After dinner, he and Lan Wangji were to follow Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen to a quiet room where they could enjoy a few games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a while. I'm going to have to change some things about it, and I might end up having to scrap it if I can't figure it out. So bear with me!


	40. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a HOT mess. I ended up scrapping the last half of it rather than rewrite it, so here is a very short chapter! I apologize for taking this long. We'll be back to our regular schedule after this!

“This is so exciting,” Lan Xichen enthused as he led the way. He had decided to have the games in his bedroom since it would give them plenty of space and privacy. And if Nie Mingjue was going to be feeding him alcohol, he _needed_ space and privacy.

His bedroom was massive. There was an entire sitting room in one corner, an office in another, a huge balcony with tall glass doors, and a round platform against the far wall, upon which sat a circular canopy bed large enough to comfortably fit ten people. The carpet under their feet was plush and felt good on the feet, and Lan Xichen took off his boots before he stepped onto it. Lan Wangji set up a sound barrier. 

“Da-ge, are you getting the Emperor’s Smile?” Lan Xichen asked as he walked over to the sitting room corner. There was a low table with big plush cushions all around and little stands to prop cushions against to make a comfortable reclining seat.

“Of course, of course,” Nie Mingjue hummed. He retrieved a few jars from the cabinet and set them down on the low table. His eyes flickered over to Wei Wuxian and he received a mischievous look in response. Then he turned back to Lan Xichen and smiled. “Don’t you two get too crazy now.”

When Nie Mingjue sat down across from Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian moved to sit next to him. It would be strange for him not to be by Lan Wangji’s side, but he wanted a good view of his beloved like this. 

“What sort of games do you guys usually play then? What’s on the menu?” Wei Wuxian asked, resting his hands behind his back on the floor and leaning.

Lan Wangji had slowly made his way over, and he was going to sit next to Nie Mingjue but Wei Wuxian beat him there first. He moved around to sit next to his brother quietly.

“We usually play card games,” Lan Xichen said, “Sometimes board games. I told da-ge that he could pick the games tonight, just that I want them to be different than normal.”

He turned to Lan Wangji. “Wangji, are you going to participate or are you going to be grumpy?”

Lan Wangji shot him an irked expression. “I will play,” he said.

“I thought since there are double the amount of us tonight, we could make things interesting,” Nie Mingjue said. From his bag he retrieved a set of cards and slammed them down on the low table. “It’s called truth or drink. There’s a set of questions written on these cards and we’ll go around in the circle, one by one, taking a card with a question to ask everybody else. You have two choices. You can either answer the question truthfully, or you can avoid it by taking a drink.” He gestured to the jars of wine. “No problem for me or Wei Wuxian over here, but I’ve been considerate of you two as well. Just a small sip will do. You can even just dab your finger in if you prefer.”

“Sounds fun!” Wei Wuxian replied. “I’ll start, if that’s okay with everybody else?”

Lan Xichen nodded eagerly. “Go ahead,” he said. He always liked getting tipsy. He just hoped he didn’t go too far.

Lan Wangji only stared at the cards, wondering what kind of questions were going to be on them.

Wei Wuxian reached out for one of the cards and turned it over. He let out a small laugh before he spoke: “Rate your own appearance on a scale of 1 to 10.”

“Well, obviously I’m a 10,” Nie Mingjue said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Pffft,” Wei Wuxian laughed.

“Ten,” Lan Xichen said confidently. 

Lan Wangji looked pensive. He knew he was beautiful, but with the way so many people flinched when they saw him unless they were used to him... this wasn’t just about beauty, was it? If it was overall appearance... he was so bad at reading people. What did they think of him based on how he looked? If he was as pleasant as his brother he would obviously be a ten, but he had been told since he was a child that if he kept that bitter look on his face all the time then people would not want to look at him. That was generally true, at least up close.

He stared at the stack of cards for a moment while he thought, then he said, “Seven and a half.”

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian said with a huff. “You’ll always be an eleven in my heart.”

“The scale is only one to ten,” Nie Mingjue replied.

“My Lan Zhan’s handsomeness cannot be contained in a single scale!” Wei Wuxian cried. Then, he pushed the stack of cards towards Nie Mingjue who rolled his eyes and took one.

He stared at the card for a moment, then raised an eyebrow when he looked at everybody else. He turned the card around just so everybody could see before he spoke. “What don’t you like about me?”

“I barely know you!” Wei Wuxian said. “But I did think you were sort of scary looking when I first saw you, if that counts.”

The two others were quiet for a few seconds, then Lan Wangji spoke first. “You are my brother’s consort.”

Lan Xichen looked at him with a scandalized expression. “What?” he asked, “You’re upset that he’s my consort?”

Lan Wangji looked back at him and said, “Not anymore.”

Lan Xichen glanced at Wei Wuxian, then turned back around. “Oh.” 

He gave Nie Mingjue a hard stare and counted off on his fingers, “You cheat during games to get under my skin, you fold your clothes wrong, and you enjoy embarrassing me in front of the resident nobles. You’re so mean to me, stuff like: you like to move things out of place because you know I can’t think until I fix it. And that time you kept secretly putting tiny pieces of crumpled paper in front of me during a meeting to see how many I would flatten out before I noticed myself doing it.”

Those were all things Nie Mingjue knew very well since Lan Xichen loved whining about it.

Even so, Nie Mingjue put a hand over his heart and looked positively scandalized. “How could you say such things, Lan Huan? You shouldn’t make it so easy for me to tease you then.”

He let out a small puff of laughter before pushing the stack of cards towards him.

“Will we end up like that, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian asked, tilting his head to one side.

Lan Wangji didn’t answer that. He just watched as Lan Xichen pulled a card, looked at it, then quickly put it on the bottom of the stack and got another one. Nie Mingjue raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Have you ever been caught staring at an attractive person? If so, who?” He asked when he looked at the new card.

Lan Wangji quietly dipped his finger in the jar of alcohol and put it in his mouth.

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji with a hint of amusement. He wished he could hear the story behind that answer. There was no way he would dip his finger in the alcohol if the answer wasn’t yes. 

Then, he turned his head away. “That’s not necessarily a malicious or embarrassing thing. I’ve stared at plenty of pretty girls when I’ve bought things from the market or met them at parties when I was a noble. It was always well-received.”

“Does staring at you count?” Nie Mingjue said with a hum and smirking a little at Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen set down the card. “I assume not,” he said. “But anyway, Wangji.”

Lan Wangji was too hung up on the idea of Wei Wuxian waltzing around the marketplace flirting with women to notice until Lan Xichen put a card in front of him. He read, “What is the most embarrassing thing you’ve done while drunk?”

He was glad he didn’t have to answer it, because he honestly couldn’t remember anything he had done while drunk, except giving Wei Wuxian a jade pendant and telling him how to sneak into the palace. And there was no way he was saying that.

Both Nie Mingjue and Wei Wuxian reached for one of the jars of Emperor’s Smile and their hands collided. The two of them turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Wei Wuxian has shame after all?” Nie Mingjue said.

Wei Wuxian puffed his cheeks. “There are some things that are better left unsaid! Not everyone needs to know how I gate-crashed Jiang Cheng’s date drunk and puked on his date’s shoes!”

A moment of silence fell over the room and Wei Wuxian slowly moved his hand back to the floor without drinking any alcohol.

“Ah,” he said. “Well. I guess don’t need to drink now.”

Nie Mingjue laughed heartily and took a swig out of one of the jars.

Lan Wangji stared at Wei Wuxian. He had never seen him drunk before. It seemed like it would take a lot to get him that way. Regardless, Jiang Cheng deserved that.

Lan Xichen dipped his finger in the jar and sucked on it, giving everyone a ‘and what about it?’ look. Of course Nie Mingjue knew what he had done, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud to the other two.

Nie Mingjue gave Lan Xichen a smirk when he watched him dip his finger. Meanwhile, Wei Wuxian hummed when the cards came back around to him. He picked another one up and couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Where is your favourite place to be kissed?” He said, shooting Lan Wangji a glance.

“Hm. Below the belt.” Nie Mingjue said without hesitation or care, making Wei Wuxian snort with laughter.

“And people call _me_ shameless!” He said.

“Oh gods,” Lan Xichen said softly. He eyed the jar of alcohol. He was already kind of light headed, he didn’t need to be taking anymore. And he had to save some. There was bound to be some more... awful questions. “I don’t like this game. Um. Under my ear.” He cleared his throat and looked to the side. 

Lan Wangji was staring at the floor. When he felt eyes on him, he just tapped his lips.

Nie Mingjue and Wei Wuxian shared a glance when the two brothers were beginning to fluster. Then, Wei Wuxian leaned over the table with little hesitation to give Lan Wangji a quick kiss on the lips. When he looked scandalized, Wei Wuxian just gave him a lopsided smile and said “What, that wasn’t an invitation?”

“Alright, enough with that lovebirds,” Nie Mingjue said. He picked up the next card. “Or not. Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Wei Wuxian leaned back and shrugged. “I guess?”

Lan Xichen had politely looked away during that show of affection. “I don’t really,” he said. “It couldn’t happen to me, at least.”

Lan Wangji was resisting the urge to rub his ears. “It depends on what is meant by love,” he said quietly. “I do not believe one can truly commit to another person at first meeting. But it is possible to meet someone and feel strong affection and a desire for intimacy. When you are afraid of never meeting them again, and when you wish for them not to leave.”

There was a moment of silence that crossed over the table. Things had gotten unexpectedly deep. It was Nie Mingjue who finally broke the mood by pushing the cards over to Lan Xichen and declaring, “Well! It’s your turn!”

Lan Xichen sighed and took a card. He froze, then quickly put it under the stack. Why did he keep pulling these awful ones?

He took the next one and smiled. Much better. “What’s my best physical feature?”

“Now who’s the cheater?” Nie Mingjue scolded as he watched Lan Xichen slip his previous card to the bottom of the pile. “However, to answer the question, you definitely have the world’s greatest ass.” He snatched the card back and looked at it, ignoring Lan Xichen’s indignant squawk. “Lan Huan’s _real_ question was what’s your favorite sex position?”

“Da-ge...” Lan Xichen whined, feeling his cheeks burn.

Lan Wangji sniffed and shifted in his spot before he reached over to get a drop of alcohol.

Nie Mingjue put the card down. 

“Well, I think mine is probably from behind. Lan Huan has so much long hair to pull, it doesn’t really have the same effect in any other position,” he said, rubbing his chin. Then, he turned to look at Wei Wuxian. “What about you, Wei Wuxian?”

Wei Wuxian hummed in thought, also looking towards Nie Mingjue. He could feel the giddiness rising in his chest at how flustered the two Lans across the table were becoming with how open they were. 

“I don’t know, that’s a tough one… I know it’s cheesy but I kind of just like the standard facing each other most of the time. It’s nice to look at each other, you know?” He said.

Lan Xichen’s face was in his hands. Lan Wangji turned to look to the side, trying to pretend he wasn’t there anymore. When Wei Wuxian was finished talking, he grabbed another card.

“What is the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?” He set the card down. “Murder.”

“Wangji, you aren’t supposed to answer your own question,” Lan Xichen whispered.

Oh. Was he getting drunk?

That made Wei Wuxian giggle, even as he reached for the jar of wine. There was no way he could answer this question, not in front of Lan Xichen. He didn’t care that he’d had a bit to drink, he wasn’t going to risk telling the whole truth about his thieving. So, he took a swig out of the jar. It was only as he was swallowing that he realized the weight of what Lan Wangji had said. _Murder?_

“Amen to that,” Nie Mingjue said and took the jar from Wei Wuxian as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He took a swig as well.

Lan Xichen sighed. “Theft of royal documents,” he said.

Lan Wangji looked at him. He returned the look for a moment and they stared at each other before he gasped softly. “Oh, wait. Murder.”

Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly and looked between Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me that you two don’t want to talk about your favorite sex position but are totally okay with admitting you’ve both committed murder?”

Both of the Lans looked away from each other at the mention of sex positions.

“You watched me do it the last time,” Lan Wangji said.

“What, the sex positions or the murder?” Wei Wuxian laughed a little but it quickly faded out. “I’m teasing. Um. I don’t know, I think you and I have very different definitions of murder. That duel was kill or be killed. Surely, we’ve all killed people in war. That’s about survival, not about cold-blooded murder.” He looked around the room. “I… maybe I’m just showing my roots, huh?”

Lan Xichen shrugged. “Murder is the purposeful killing of another person without their permission, and not in self-defense,” he said. “Wangji killing his opponents is not self-defense, since he _could_ have left the duel without participating, though there would have been consequences for it. What he did was technically illegal, though because of the nature of duels, he was not given a sentence for it. For myself, well... I killed a lot of Wen soldiers accidentally during the war, but there were a couple of them that I sought out with the intention to kill, not on the battlefield, and out of revenge and grief. They killed my father, so I feel no remorse.”

“Well. This conversation took a surprising turn.” Wei Wuxian shuffled where he sat. He turned to Mingjue. “Should we move on to a different game?”


	41. Sweet Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut tag: daddy kink

In Lan Wangji’s room, Wei Wuxian pulled Lan Wangji towards the bed and let out a small squeak when he was dropped on the covers. He grinned up at his lover and hooked his legs around his back so he could pull him on top of him and kiss him.

“Lan Zhan…” he whispered against his lips. “Are you tired?”

“No,” Lan Wangji answered. He was earlier, but that was over and he felt fine now. He shuffled to be more comfortable between Wei Wuxian’s legs. “Are you?”

“No, I’ve got plenty of energy. I’d like to use it up, in fact…” Wei Wuxian said with a coy smile. He reached up to cup Lan Wangji’s face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “You treated me so well last night, I really had fun. What would _you_ like tonight?”

Lan Wangji thought about it. What did he want? He wanted to hug Wei Wuxian, he knew that, but Wei Wuxian wanted sex too. What sounded nice right now?

He was quiet for a moment while his ears turned pink and betrayed his thoughts. Eventually, he mumbled, “Take care of me.”

“Don’t I always,” Wei Wuxian said. He giggled and pulled Lan Wangji down onto the bed properly. He flipped them around so he could straddle him and leaned in to kiss him deeply. His hands roved down over Lan Wangji’s chest and his fingers plucked at his sash to undress him.

Lan Wangji hummed into the kiss and let his hands fall to the side, eager to be pampered. “Not always,” he said when they parted. “Not in the way I mean.”

“You have to tell me what it is you want then,” Wei Wuxian breathed. He leaned back so he could pull Lan Wangji’s robes open, peeling them from his body. With every bit of exposed skin, he ran his fingers over it, and laid kisses.

Lan Wangji bit his lip. He didn’t like explaining. He watched Wei Wuxian undress him with pitiful eyes.

Eventually he asked, “Do you remember the first night you spent here? When I told you to call me A-Zhan?”

“I do! A-Zhan, my cute little boy,” Wei Wuxian cooed. He peppered kisses all over Lan Wangji’s face with a cheeky smile.

Lan Wangji grimaced and flushed. That was embarrassing, but it also made him feel warm. “I am not little,” he said.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and slid his hands down to grip Lan Wangji’s hips after he removed the last item of his clothing. He pulled them up so is thighs rested against Wei Wuxian’s sides. “That’s what you want though, isn’t it? To be my little boy…?”

Lan Wangji paused and thought about it. What _did_ he want to be called? ‘Little’ just seemed too far from reality. He was bigger than Wei Wuxian. A couple of words came to mind and his cheeks burned at the thought of saying them out loud. It shouldn't be hard; he had said so many filthy things to Wei Wuxian. Still, he grabbed a pillow to hug for support while he mumbled, avoiding eye contact, “Sweet boy, baby boy, good boy, A-Zhan.” 

_Like things you would call a favorite dog if you weren’t afraid of them,_ he thought as he realized the connection.

“Okay, A-Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said. He gently kissed his forehead before snaking his hand down to wrap around Lan Wangji’s cock. “I’ll take care of you.”

Lan Wangji tilted his head back and closed his eyes. With a deep sigh he shifted a little and reached up to grab hold of Wei Wuxian’s clothes. They were wet, but Lan Wangji wasn’t sure why. He didn’t try too hard to remember, either. Probably alcohol if the smell was right.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Wei Wuxian with an almost sleepy expression, though his breath got a little faster as he got hard.

Wei Wuxian let out a soft approving hum when he felt Lan Wangji harden in his palm. He stroked him slowly but firmly, rubbing his thumb against the tip with every few strokes. All the while, he left kisses all over Lan Wangji’s jaw.

“And what does my baby boy want? Does he want me to make love to him?” He asked softly.

Lan Wangji arched his back and tugged at Wei Wuxian’s robes. His hips slowly moved with Wei Wuxian’s hand, enjoying the easy pace. “Yes,” he breathed.

“Okay,” Wei Wuxian said, leaving one small kiss under Lan Wangji’s ear. He slowly pulled his hand away from his cock and reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the oil. After popping off the cap, he dipped two fingers in.

Wei Wuxian slid his fingers down slowly between Lan Wangji’s cheeks, rubbing over that tight hole tucked in between. Then, he gradually pushed one inside all the way to the knuckle.

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath and took a moment to relax again. He wasn’t sure if he was still inebriated or not, but he felt quite comfortable and sleepy. He liked the slow pace and the gentleness with which Wei Wuxian handled him. He let go of his robes and let his hands fall beside him.

“That’s it… That’s it… You’re so good for me,” Wei Wuxian praised. He rubbed up and down his thigh as he worked his finger in and out, before slipping in a second. He curled both fingers up to rub against that sweet spot he was so familiar with and delighted in his moans. “Is my sweet boy ready for me?”

Lan Wangji nodded. His hips tensed forward as Wei Wuxian rubbed that spot and he whimpered quietly. Precum dripped onto his stomach. “I want you to finish first,” he said.

“You almost always cum before me, huh?” Wei Wuxian said, pulling his fingers out. “It makes me happy though, knowing that my baby boy is happy and content.” He leaned back on his haunches to take his own clothes off, then reached for the oil again to slick up his cock. “There’s nothing else I want in the world.”

He leaned back over him and kissed him deeply, passionately. As he did, he guided his cock to rub up against his stretched hole. He had gotten hard just watching Lan Wangji squirm under him. When they parted from the kiss, Wei Wuxian latched onto his neck to kiss and lave his tongue over the skin. Then, he pushed his cock steadily inside.

Lan Wangji was breathless from the kiss. He let out a few stunted moans as Wei Wuxian pushed inside him, and his hands went back up to grab onto his shoulders and pull him close. His breath was shallow as he got used to the thickness inside him.

As per usual, Wei Wuxian did not stop running his mouth. The first thing he did was bury his face against Lan Wangji’s neck, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. He waited for Lan Wangji to settle as he sunk all the way inside him, before setting a slow, deep pace. “I love being inside you, A-Zhan. You’re hot and tight and wonderful… I love you so much. So, so, so much.”

Usually Lan Wangji hated slow sex and was impatient to get more. But this time it was _perfect_. He closed his eyes and let himself drift, content to be pleasured and cared for. “Love you,” he whispered back.

Wei Wuxian made sure to angle up into his prostate after a few thrusts, delighting in the way Lan Wangji trembled around him in response. With every sentence, he left another kiss on his skin.

“You’re handsome.” Kiss. “Strong.” Kiss. “And oh, so capable.” Kiss. “I’m honored to be able to do this with you, to make love to you.” Kiss. “So just lie back and let daddy take care of you, okay?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath and held it. His stomach had dropped and a cold rush went over him from the shock of hearing Wei Wuxian call himself ‘daddy,’ but it wasn’t a _negative_ reaction. A full-body shiver came over him and he finally let out the breath he’d been holding, slow and shaky. He wasn’t sure why that word gave him such an adrenaline rush, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“Okay,” he breathed out.

Initially, he’d been unsure how Lan Wangji would react to that. Wei Wuxian glanced up at Lan Wangji’s face and was relieved to find that he hadn’t made things weird. In fact, it seemed like he liked it. Well, that was something.

“Good boy,” he praised again. His hands grabbed as Lan Wangji’s hips and he squeezed.

Lan Wangji pulled tighter on Wei Wuxian’s shoulders before he reached further to his back. “Ah--” his moan cut off as Wei Wuxian thrust back into him.

His breaths were shaky and he tried to relax himself again.

It didn’t take Wei Wuxian much longer to reach his peak. Lan Wangji was making such delightful noises, there was friction with the smallest movement. His thrusts picked up just a little, just as he chased his ends with moans of his own.

“A-Zhan… My sweet boy… Do you want me to finish inside you?” He whispered.

Lan Wangji swallowed roughly. The increase in speed made his breaths come faster and he readjusted his hold on Wei Wuxian’s back. “Yes,” he whimpered. ( _Gods_ , he was pathetic, he thought.) After a second, he added, “please.”

Wei Wuxian kissed him and swallowed down his moans as his hips stuttered and slowed again. He pulled away to cry out a little as he came deep inside him. Lan Wangji surely was the most wonderful person to ever live. 

Once he caught his breath, he reached down between them to grasp Lan Wangji’s cock and pumped it. He was still buried deep inside him, but he was determined to get him off first.

Lan Wangji shivered and moaned as Wei Wuxian came in him. It felt so good, so dirty, so _right_. He wrapped his legs around Wei Wuxian’s back and pulled him in so he could bury his face in his neck. He let out soft grunts and whimpers as Wei Wuxian touched him, and with the sensation of being filled to the brim, it didn’t take too long to cum.

Desperately needing something in his mouth, he latched onto Wei Wuxian’s earlobe and mouthed at it as he reached his peak with a muffled, raspy moan.

Once Lan Wangji had cum, Wei Wuxian flopped completely on top of him, still making no movement to pull out of him. He liked this closeness, his hands stroking Lan Wangji’s sides.

“I think I’m tired now,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji let his legs fall to the side, his feet resting on the bed. He hummed with contentedness. The pressure on him and the cock inside him was perfect. “Would you sleep like this?” He asked.

"Inside you? Is that okay?" Wei Wuxian asked, rubbing his thumbs over his hips. His eyes fluttered shut. "I can if that's what you want. It does feel nice inside you."

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” They would very likely end up coming apart when they fell asleep, since Wei Wuxian was a messy sleeper, but falling asleep this way seemed nice.

"Okay," Wei Wuxian said softly. He turned his head to kiss Lan Wangji and then nuzzled closer. "Goodnight Lan Zhan. I love you."

Lan Wangji smiled and gave a happy hum. “I love you, Wei Ying. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves. The next couple chapters bring Drama.


	42. The Snake

As predicted, Wei Wuxian peeled himself from Lan Wangji at some point during the night, but they ended up waking still wrapped up in each other’s arms.

There was not a moment Wei Wuxian regretted moving into the palace with Lan Wangji over the next couple months. He got time to do whatever he wanted, most of it he spent drawing various illustrations. A-Yuan was doing well with his studies and he’d become very close with his new friend Lan Jingyi. The two of them were practically inseparable. 

Then, it was announced that a royal party was to be held. Obviously, Lan Wangji was expected to attend, and that naturally meant that Wei Wuxian was coming too. He’d heard that people from all over the kingdoms far and wide were going to attend, including many nobles, even the lesser ones.

On the day of the party, Wei Wuxian stood as Ling Yinzhu dressed him. He’d spent a good while scrubbing him clean already. Once he was ready, he was to meet with Lan Wangji and they were going to show up together.

“What should I expect from this sort of thing?” Wei Wuxian asked Ling Yinzhu.

“A lot of socializing,” Ling Yinzhu explained as he tied Wei Wuxian’s robes together and put on the belt. “Dancing is the main activity. The party has already started now, but the royal family doesn’t attend until partway in anyway. Once you get there, His Majesty and His Highness will perform a dance to honor the guests, then everyone else can dance too. Customarily, the royal family dances with their friends and family first. Spouses, consorts, parents, and such. His Highness always danced with Prince Lan Qiren, but now that he has a consort, it will be you!”

Ling Yinzhu put on Wei Wuxian’s necklace for him, then went to get the boots. He rambled the whole time. “Our king and prince are young and unwed, so naturally they will dance with princesses and noble ladies. The queen of LanlingJin is here, so His Majesty will dance with her. It’s all very political, you see. Whoever he dances with first or last carries meaning. His Highness not so much since he is known for—“ Ling Yinzhu glanced at Wei Wuxian with a sheepish smile. “Forgive me — poor party etiquette. It’s just that he does not discriminate with whom he dances, so he will dance with low ranking nobles before princesses. It used to cause such a fuss, but it seems that people are getting used to it and not taking his choices seriously anymore.”

He guided Wei Wuxian to sit by the vanity and he took out a set of makeup to paint his face with. “As for what you should expect for yourself, I cannot say for sure, but I would prepare for some flowery words with nasty implications. You know how people like to insult each other here, nothing too forward. It all has to be between the lines. But anytime a new person rises up in rank, there is animosity. Be careful with what you say and do, because all eyes will be watching, all ears listening.” He met his gaze and smiled. “No pressure.”

“Luckily, I’m pretty good at socializing. Plus, I’ve been having dance lessons with Lan Zhan, so that’s not a problem either. I’ve become quite the expert if I do say so myself,” Wei Wuxian said with a chuckle. He watched Ling Yinzhu work through the mirror. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Running my mouth has never been a problem of mine, I’ll just make sure I’m careful about what comes out of it.”

The makeup was red to match the black and red outfit Wei Wuxian had chosen. It wasn’t as much as what Lan Wangji wore, just some small black designs around his eyes and red powder, then a tiny bit of rouge to the lips.

“I’m sure it will turn out fine,” Ling Yinzhu said. He finished with the makeup and then went to fix Wei Wuxian’s hair into a high ponytail. “I hope you enjoy it! It will be a big one. Expected to last until very late.”

“We’ll see. Who all is supposed to be here? I mean, I know it’s all the big kingdom royalty and nobility… Are the Jins here?” Wei Wuxian asked. He needed to know to be prepared if he was going to run into Prince Jin Guangyao. There were definitely words he needed to have with him.

“Well obviously the queen is here,” Ling Yinzhu said. Everyone has been gushing about her attendance since it was announced. “I think I’ve heard whispers of her children being here too, but don’t quote me on that! The king of BalingOuyang is here with his son, and YingchuanWang’s queen is here too. His Majesty might dance with her as well! Oh and if His Highness hasn’t told you, the ballroom isn’t the only place where the party is active. The surrounding rooms are for people who wish to stay in a quieter place, such as the museum rooms. I think His Highness always liked to stay around there, as well as up on the second floor, by the balcony where you can sit and look at all the people dancing below.”

He tied the thick silk red ribbon into a bow on top of the ponytail and then added a little flower decoration in the middle. “You look stunning,” he said. “I think you’re ready!”

“I know I say it every time that you do anything for me but thank you. You always do such a wonderful job,” Wei Wuxian said as he admired himself in the mirror. “You think Lan Zhan will like it?”

Ling Yinzhu nodded. Wei Wuxian looked like something you would see painted in a series about gods and magical creatures. The makeup gave him an almost hauntingly beautiful appearance. “You’ll bewitch him,” he said.

Wei Wuxian gave Ling Yinzhu a cheery smile. He bewitched Lan Wangji on a regular basis anyway, but he hoped that this would go the extra mile.

“I hope so,” he said. He pat Ling Yinzhu on the shoulder before he walked out, making his way to find Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji was indeed enthralled. He was already dressed in his pretty white robes and had waited in the bedroom for Wei Wuxian to return. He wanted to kiss him, but he figured that the rouge on his lips was still fresh and would come off if he did. He realized he had been holding a breath and slowly let it out. 

“I like the makeup,” he said. “Are you ready?”

“Thank you, I thought you might,” Wei Wuxian said with a grin. He attached himself to Lan Wangji’s arm, leaning slightly on him. He wanted everyone to know that he was always by Lan Wangji’s side, no matter what. “Let’s go.”

Lan Xichen, Nie Mingjue and Lan Qiren were waiting for them in a sitting room outside the ballroom. Lan Xichen was similarly dressed as Lan Wangji, but with a few added flair that signified his status.

“Ah, Wei Wuxian,” Lan Xichen said as he stood. “You look striking. Did you pick those colors to stand out?”

“Of course. I always like to stand out,” Wei Wuxian said with a hint of smugness. Everyone knew that he was Lan Wangji’s consort by now and it had made quite the stir in high society. Therefore, he wanted everyone at this party to see him and acknowledge the statement he was making with his outfit.

Lan Xichen smiled a little. “Don’t act up too much,” he said, only half joking. He nodded at Lan Wangji. “It’s time to entertain our guests.”

Lan Wangji went to the door to stand next to him, with Lan Qiren on the other side of the king. Nie Mingjue motioned for Wei Wuxian to stand next to him, behind the royal family. They left the room and entered a large hallway that led into the ballroom, then a couple servants opened the tall doors for them.

The ballroom was loud with music and the hum of the crowd inside. Lan Wangji felt the usual twinge of anxiety, but he reminded himself that Wei Wuxian was here this time. Dancing was his usual way of avoiding conversation, but now he had Wei Wuxian to stick by when he wasn’t dancing. Parties might not be so bad anymore.

The people quieted down and turned to look as they walked in, and the music changed. Lan Xichen smiled brightly and Lan Wangji didn’t have to try so hard not to look miserable for once. Lan Qiren went to the side while they strode forward and picked up the fans that were waiting for them on a stand near the dance floor. They were the same large decorative fans, but this time instead of feathers, the ends had a silk extension that hung down.

The dance floor cleared out as people moved to stand and sit in the surrounding area. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen started in the middle and faced each other, and as usual the music started out gentle. Their movements were slow and exaggerated, their bodies bending as they extended and unfolded the fans. Lan Xichen smiled at him, and Lan Wangji used an illusion spell to dye the ends of their fans a glittering gold, as well as the bottom of their robes and the makeup on their faces. It was a courtesy to the queen of LanlingJin, a polite welcome gesture.

There were royals from two smaller kingdoms present as well, so after the dance sped up and became more involved, he changed the colors to green for BalingOuyang and then purple for YingchuanWang. When he did the latter, he thought about whether Jiang Cheng had attended. He knew the Jiang family had been invited along with the other nobles of YingchaunWang, but he hadn’t looked to see if he had accepted the invitation. 

The silk of their robes and fans fluttered and sparkled like jewels with every spin and every toss and swoop of the fans. The audience reacted to each one with oo’s and ah’s and the king of Baling Ouyang clapped and laughed loudly when the colors changed from gold to green.

When the music slowed, Lan Wangji gradually released the spells and their colorful accents faded back to white. They went back to those slow, careful movements and ended slightly bent to the side with one hand in the air and the other holding the fans downward against a pointed leg. The music stopped and the audience cheered, and they bowed toward each monarch before returning to the side to put their fans back on the stand.

Wei Wuxian was mesmerized by the performance. He had heard many of things about the dancing, about the show that was put on by the two brothers but seeing it in person was another thing entirely. There was no way he could tear his eyes away from Lan Wangji, every step, every flutter of his robes and the swish of his fan. He wished that he could run up there once it was over and embrace him, kiss him, but he had to hold back.

As soon as he was able, he rushed back over to Lan Wangji’s side with a wide smile.

“Lan Zhan,” he said in a hushed voice. “That was amazing!”

Lan Wangji smiled a little and took Wei Wuxian’s hand. “It’s your turn,” he said. A different, more upbeat melody had started up and other people were starting to fill up the dance floor again. The prince of BalingOuyang had taken the hand of the princess of LanlingJin and they were already spinning around. Lan Xichen had found Nie Mingjue and they were heading back out, and Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian out as well.

That made Wei Wuxian giggle. He took Lan Wangji’s hand and let him lead the dance. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop smiling as he was spun around. It reminded him distantly of the second night they had spent together, sat upon that hill. Lan Wangji had drank too much wine and danced with him under the stars. 

“Do you remember the first time we danced together?” He asked as he swayed close to him.

“I do not,” Lan Wangji said. He had been reminded of the that night when they started their dance lessons; he recalled that Wei Wuxian had told him they had danced before Lan Wangji gave him the pendant. “Was I good?”

“Very good for a drunk man. We were stood atop that hill near the camp. You spun me around and… well… you looked very handsome in the moonlight,” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. “I really had to start re-evaluating my feelings after that.”

Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian a spin and then pulled him back in. “I am glad that you got me drunk then,” he said, “I am surprised that I was comfortable enough to drink, knowing how poorly I handle it.”

Wei Wuxian laughed and couldn’t help but lean on Lan Wangji when the music began to slow down. “You wanted to know more about me, that’s why you agreed, didn’t you? I think it’s sweet. You really were swept away by me from day one, huh?”

Day one it was. Lan Wangji thought about sitting on that wall and watching Wei Wuxian leaving with their wine. “Mn,” he agreed.

He looked around a bit. “Prince Jin Guangyao is here,” he said. “I do not see him.”

“Do you think he’ll say anything to you?” Wei Wuxian asked quietly. He followed his gaze around the room. He’d also known that he would be here, despite everything, and he was ready to confront him if need be.

“Probably,” Lan Wangji said, “I don’t think he will in public. But once I step away. He prefers to speak privately.”

The music changed, and when they got close to the edge Lan Wangji let go of Wei Wuxian and bowed. “Thank you,” he said.

Wei Wuxian bowed back. “I guess we should socialize.”

He had made only a couple steps back into the crowd before he bumped directly into someone’s chest. Wei Wuxian made a grunt as he stepped back and looked ahead of him, staring right at a familiar face. 

Jiang Cheng stood before him with a scowl on his face. Nothing unusual, then. Wei Wuxian looked him up and down. The years had not been kind to him, it seemed, but he couldn’t tell if it was just the stress that had made those permanent wrinkles. Was that a single, grey hair? To think someone he once considered his little brother had turned out like this.

“Wei Wuxian,” he said flatly. 

“Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian answered.

There was another moment of silence between them. Wei Wuxian shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. They hadn’t seen each other in many years and yet, he had no idea what to say to him. What was there to say? It wouldn’t be like Jiang Cheng to change his attitude just because of Wei Wuxian’s change in status.

“When I heard you became a royal consort, I didn’t believe it. I had to see it with my own eyes,” Jiang Cheng said.

“And?”

“I still don’t believe it. They dress you up like a doll and what? You play the part? I don’t believe it. There has to be some other reason.”

“There’s nothing to it.”

Lan Wangji had stayed a little ways away but now walked up to stand next to them. He nodded at Jiang Cheng. “Master Jiang,” he greeted.

If Lan Wangji were honest, he liked Jiang Cheng better than most other people that attended parties, even if he didn’t actually like him as a person. Even if he was rude and an asshole to Wei Wuxian, at least he didn’t hide it behind polite words and subtle meanings.

“Your Highness,” Jiang Cheng greeted formally even if it was a hiss through his teeth. He acknowledged him with a small head bow but quickly turned his attention back to Wei Wuxian. “You hated parties when you were with us. You hated everything about this lifestyle. I don’t understand why you would go back to that.”

Wei Wuxian licked his lips nervously and looked at Lan Wangji. He shuffled closer to him and put a hand on his arm. “His Highness asked for me. Do you expect me to say no?”

“The Wei Wuxian I know would’ve laughed in his face,” Jiang Cheng replied.

“He did laugh at me,” Lan Wangji said, remembering the first night they met. Wei Wuxian had made fun of him in a way no one had ever done before. It wasn’t mean, though. It made him feel a warm kind of embarrassed, not the bad kind. It was a beautiful laugh, too. He did it again when they met the second time. And third time. And every time after that. “Still does,” he added.

“See? It’s not like I’ve lost my sense of humor,” Wei Wuxian replied with a cocked brow. Jiang Cheng could only shake his head.

“Is there something else going on here?” He asked, glancing between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. “I realize that you’re at no liberty to tell me anything but if I’m suspicious, I can guarantee that everyone else here is as well.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian fondly, then looked somewhere past Jiang Cheng, glancing at him every now and then. “People generally do not enjoy my company,” he said. “Wei Ying was never afraid of me. He liked me. He has always been sincere. Even though our first meeting was brief, I felt that he was the only person I could call a friend. I still feel that way.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to gag. He’d heard things about Lan Wangji, about the sort of man he was, how he didn’t want to marry a woman, and it set his suspicions about Wei Wuxian on high alert. He had never known Wei Wuxian to be the sort to get involved with a man, especially one like Lan Wangji, after years of watching him flirt with every girl he set his eyes on, but there was always room for him to be disproven.

“I see,” he said slowly. “And this is what you want, Wei Wuxian?” 

“It is,” Wei Wuxian said. “I would give up anything to be with Lan Zhan.”

Jiang Cheng pressed his lips tightly together and looked away.

Lan Wangji couldn’t resist. He usually never said mean things to people’s faces, so it took a moment to steel himself before he said, “He did not have to give up _anything_ to move here, considering that the person he used to call family had left him with nothing.”

Wei Wuxian’s head snapped around to look at Lan Wangji, mouth slightly agape. He couldn’t believe he’d just come out with that…! To Jiang Cheng’s face…!

“I am no fool, _Your Highness_ , I see that I am unwanted here. I’ll take my leave and pour myself a drink. Goodbye,” Jiang Cheng’s voice was curt. He turned on his heels and walked away.

Lan Wangji just looked away and started walking. There were a few rooms that served food and drinks, and Lan Wangji wanted a sugary snack to cover the bitter taste in his mouth. He felt the need to apologize to Wei Wuxian, but he really wasn’t sorry.

Wei Wuxian blinked rapidly as he watched both Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji walk away from him, leaving him at crossroads. Why did everything have to be so difficult? With a grumble, Wei Wuxian decided to chase after Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji went into a side room and searched through the food until he found a good dessert he wanted to eat. It was less populated in here, with only a couple small groups of people talking. “Are you okay?” He asked Wei Wuxian.

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Whenever am I not fine, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian said with a laugh. Did it seem forced? He hoped not. This was just the way he dealt with everything and anything.

Lan Wangji furrowed his brows. He didn’t like that answer, but he didn’t know why. He took a bite of the mini cake and thought about it. Eventually he said quietly, “You do not have to be fine. I wouldn’t be if it had been me.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. Swallowing down his feelings was what he did best. There was no changing that now. 

“No, don’t worry. I’m fine,” he said.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian a bit sadly, then hummed. He looked around, then said, “You look beautiful. I am glad you are here. I’m not as anxious as I usually am.”

“I’m happy to be here with you,” Wei Wuxian said. He began to pick at some of the food on the table in front of him, leaning his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder as he popped each food item in his mouth. “You look very handsome as well, you know.”

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said. He resisted the urge to lean his head back against him. “I will have to dance with some people soon,” he said. “There is a princess here, so I must ask her.”

“If you must,” Wei Wuxian replied with a sigh. He didn’t like the idea of Lan Wangji dancing around with other people but he was secure in knowing that he was the one Lan Wangji would be walking out with at the end of the night. “Have fun. I’m going to hang around here for a bit and eat. Then I’ll mingle.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He wanted to lean over and kiss him, but he didn’t. He was very used to resisting these urges by now. “People will probably want to talk to you when I am not next to you. They avoid me.”

He finished off his cake, then stood and went back into the ballroom to seek out the princess. Socializing with her was not too hard; he had been forced to dance with her since he was a child, and she was pleasant. She didn’t take offense to his short words and lack of small talk, or at least she didn’t show it. The women that he would need to dance with after her, however, were more difficult. He never bothered to order them by rank, which apparently offended many of them and delighted others. Most lower ranking young noblewomen who couldn’t snag a chance to dance with Lan Xichen often approached him shyly instead, knowing he usually didn’t turn anyone down. He didn’t really understand why they approached if they seemed so awkward and nervous because of his demeanor, but he supposed it had something to do with status. Regardless, he would be dancing for probably the next thirty minutes to an hour, depending on how many wanted to dance with him. This was quite a big party, after all.

As he said, Wei Wuxian hung around in that small room to eat his hearts content before he headed back out into the main room. He looked around, surveying his options, and couldn’t help stealing a glance at Lan Wangji dancing with the princess.

It didn’t take long for him to be approached by daring young nobles. Luckily, Wei Wuxian considered himself quite skilled in the art of socializing. Some of the older folk were taken aback by his breezy nature, but he found himself in a small crowd of younger nobles in no time. Wei Wuxian could hardly believe that he was having fun at such an event. He didn’t know if they were laughing at his jokes genuinely or out of social formality, but he would accept it either way.

It ended up being well over an hour before Lan Wangji could get away. He had danced with so many women he couldn’t count them anymore, and the queen of YingchaunWang had stopped him for a long one-sided conversation before at least five more noblewomen went up to him and talked until he asked them to dance. He was reaching his limit of the amount of social interaction he could handle without rest, and even the lights were making him hazy and the noise was making his ears ring. He excused himself, saying that he needed a moment to rest. Wei Wuxian was vibrantly talking to a group of young men, and as much as Lan Wangji wanted to latch onto him for comfort, he needed to get somewhere quiet and dark to relax for a minute before he did.

He left the ballroom and walked through a few rooms until he could go out into the courtyard. There were gardens and places where some people sat and talked, but mostly it was empty. Lan Wangji walked over to a little ‘room’ on the other side of the courtyard that had columns separating it from the outside instead of a wall, and the inside held some tables and chairs. He sat in one of the chairs and then rested his forehead on his arms, careful to avoid his makeup, and closed his eyes. It felt so good to just sit in the quiet and dark, listening to the crickets and the muted music coming from the other building. After a few minutes he felt much better and even started to drift a little. He wouldn’t fall asleep, he told himself, just sit for a little bit more and then go find Wei Wuxian.

Of course, this left him vulnerable prey to a certain predator.

Prince Jin Guangyao had been watching Lan Wangji all night. He had kept in the shadows, mingling and dancing only when he had to, enough to keep up appearances. When he slipped away from the crowds, Jin Guangyao was hot on his heels. He observed him in the small, quiet room for a moment and then made his presence known.

“Prince Lan Wangji,” he said coolly, coming up from behind and then slowly strolling in front of him. “Tired of the party already?”

_Of course he came to find me,_ Lan Wangji thought. He supposed there wasn’t really any stopping it anyway. He lifted his head up and fixed his bangs, then looked at Prince Jin Guangyao. He didn’t really strike the same pain in him as he used to. He _was_ still a heartthrob, though. 

“I have danced with every noblewoman in attendance, Prince Jin Guangyao,” he said surprising himself with his own nonchalance, “I am allowed to take a break.”

"I don't believe I said you weren't. It is just like you to do something like this though," Jin Guangyao continued. He perched himself on the table that Lan Wangji sat at and smiled. "Tell me, how are you enjoying the party? You seem a lot more at ease with that pretty little thing you keep at your side. I saw him entertaining some other young noble folk earlier. Quite charming, isn't he?"

Lan Wangji sighed and sat back in the chair and sunk into the cushions. He put his elbow on the armrest and held his head up with his hand, watching Jin Guangyao. It was an undignified pose, but no one was out here and it wasn’t like royalty never relaxed at parties anyway.

He realized this was a dangerous conversation, as always with this man, but part of him was masochistically curious. What more damage could he even do?

“Very,” he said. “He is much more comfortable in social situations than I am. His presence is soothing.”

He realized as he said it that he felt a bit vindictive. The stare he gave Jin Guangyao was his usual cold one, but on the inside it was smug. It might be visible, it might not. He couldn’t really tell.

"He's doing quite well for a street rat, I'll admit," Jin Guangyao said. It wasn't like his own origins were glamorous, but he paid no mind to that. His hand reached out to slide across Lan Wangji's shoulder. He squeezed it. "You must be happy. You took your scandal and found a way to get your own personal whore. Don't you worry that he's just using you? Why wouldn't someone like him want a taste of high society? Some people apparently are even willing to spread their legs for a cutsleeve just to get a taste of that life."

Lan Wangji’s head filled with that pressure he felt when he held back aggression, the same one he felt before he snapped at Jiang Cheng earlier. He waded through it, waiting for it to pass. Jin Guangyao was just making weapons with whatever he found. He wasn’t going to let him turn Wei Wuxian into a weapon. Not one like this, at least. Lan Wangji knew the truth, and that was all that mattered. 

He had already prepared for the worst, for Jin Guangyao to run his mouth again. Why _wouldn’t_ he? It was like expecting an untrained dog not to bite the steak in front of it. Lan Xichen knew it too. He had thrown a few tantrums over the month when he realized he had to invite the Jins. Lan Wangji had told him to do it, not risk offending them. Let the prince do his worst. It wasn’t like Lan Wangji had anything to lose by another hit to his status. He was already powerless in the court. If Jin Guangyao thought he could gain power by throwing Lan Wangji into disgrace, he was mistaken.

He didn’t want to argue on Jin Guangyao’s terms. It wasn’t even an interesting argument. His words held so little truth that it was comical. He reached up to give his hand a little pat. His voice small, he said, “Quite the assumption about whose legs are spreading.”

Was this how one played the game? Little quips meant to make the other stop and think, avoid the actual topic? He didn’t know. It sounded snarky though. He was proud of himself.

Jin Guangyao had the nerve to laugh. His hand slid from Lan Wangji’s shoulder to his cheek, cupping it briefly before grasping his chin to tilt his head up towards him.

“Oh, I like this side of you. The little bird leaves the nest, huh?” He said.

Lan Wangji looked at him, took in the sight of those round cheeks, those big innocent eyes. “If either of us is the little bird it is you,” he said. “Tiny and adorable, telling people things that aren’t his to tell.”

He shifted a little, turning his body a bit to face him. “Do you have friends?” he asked curiously.

“That boy really fucked some nerve into you. Is that it? Does he tell you how much he loves you, my dear? That he will stay by your side forever?” Jin Guangyao said with a hint of pitiful fondness, as if looking at a puppy doing tricks. “As I recall, you thought I liked you too. If I wasn’t so enamored with the false confidence he’s given you, I’d almost feel sorry for you. It must hurt not to know you’re being used.”

Lan Wangji looked away in mild exasperation. Here he went again. He wanted to bring up points, about how Wei Wuxian wouldn’t move in with him and leave the refugees behind, how he never asked Lan Wangji to do as much as he did, how he turned his nose up at sumptuous living. But Jin Guangyao wasn’t worth that. He was just a snake in the grass.

“You didn’t answer my question,“ he said. “I’m curious.”

“If I have friends? Why such the insignificant question? I do though if it matters. And what about you? Do you have friends, Lan Wangji?” Jin Guangyao asked.

“A couple,” Lan Wangji said thoughtfully. His voice was soft, even. “I was just thinking about back then when I fell for your tricks. You were so close with my brother. I’ve heard you were best friends, inseparable. I wonder if you have friends now because you went to such lengths to hurt your closest one… it seems as though your intention is to push everyone away.”

Jin Guangyao laughed again, though it was clear that there was hurt behind it. “You think you have me all figured out, do you? I love your brother, I always will, for he has been nothing but good to me. But the opportunity to play with you? Well, I couldn’t pass it up. You just make it so easy.”

Lan Wangji hummed and was quiet for a short moment, deep in thought. He remembered the look on Lan Xichen’s face when he had found out that Jin Guangyao had metaphorically pushed his little brother over a cliff. 

“That’s what I don’t understand,” he said. “I’ve always been odd, people like to laugh at me, but my brother does everything right. He is kind and generous and sincere. He loved you too, you are aware. I wish you could have seen his face when he came back from that party last year. He was broken. Do you know that he apologized to me? For what you did? Even when you hurt him more than me.”

He picked Jin Guangyao’s hand off his shoulder and held it up so he could put his other hand against it and compare the size. He had the urge to be nasty and rude. He felt like he had suddenly mastered the concept of sarcasm in one night, and he couldn’t stop using it. It felt powerful, dangerous, naughty. He had the feeling he would pay for this conversation. 

“You’re so small,” he said as he let go of his hand. “I could break you in half. I used to wonder if that was your type.”

“’I could break you in half?’ Why, Prince Lan Wangji, is that a threat?” Jin Guangyao asked with a tilt of his head. His eyes were lidded as he pushed Lan Wangji back against his seat and moved to stand before him. He leaned in. “You haven’t changed one bit. You might think you have, little bird, but be careful what you say.”

Lan Wangji frowned. “You thought that was a threat?”

He glanced down at the dainty little hand that held him back against the chair. He really wanted to get under Jin Guangyao’s skin. He thought for a second, then said, “Unfortunate for you that you are not a cut-sleeve. You would benefit from finding a handler. Wouldn’t be too hard, as small as you are.”

Jin Guangyao’s smile twitched. He really thought he could get to him by poking at his size. Sure, he knew he lacked in height and stature, but he had never let that drag him down. There were ways to be strong without physical violence. 

“You watch your tongue, little bird. Those are strong words from a man who likes to be fucked by a man half his size and lived in the dirt,” he hissed.

“What makes them strong?” Lan Wangji asked, fueled by adrenaline. “Is it because they are spoken from experience? It wasn’t an insult, merely an observation. I think you should take notes and try it. Perhaps you would calm down.”

“Are you offering?” Jin Guangyao asked. His fingers wrapped around the material of Lan Wangji’s robes. There was clear frustration in his voice as he leaned in closer until their faces almost met. “You would be easy enough to pretend to be a woman. I’m sure you would squeal like one too.”

Lan Wangji fought against the urge to push himself further into the chair. “I wouldn’t know,” he said, “But I assure you, you would not mistake me for one even so.”

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. He could toss Jin Guangyao ten feet if he wanted, but then he would play victim. No, Lan Wangji couldn’t hurt him.

“I would have, had things been different,” he said quietly, his eyes narrowed. “There was a time where I would have enjoyed breaking you, but you missed your chance.”

“And what would the people say if they knew, hm?” Jin Guangyao said, falling back into his usual tactics. He grabbed Lan Wangji by his chin. “Prince Lan Wangji spreads his legs for his lowly, criminal consort.”

“I’m sure they would find it quite fun,” Lan Wangji said. He had already thought of all of this, so it was all at the tip of his tongue. He reached up and tugged Jin Guangyao’s hand off of his chin. 

“The court would enjoy using it for conversation starters for perhaps a few months. After that, then something to go to when the conversation is slow. In a year at most, there will be another scandal, people will move on. It will become old news. I never had power, so I won’t suffer too much. It’s not as if I socialize much at parties anyway. If they’re disgusted with me then they’ll avoid me even more and perhaps I wouldn’t have to dance with anyone after that. No, the only person who would suffer is His Majesty. Not once but twice, the person he once loved and called his best friend has gone out of his way to sabotage his precious little brother. _He_ will listen to every gossipy conversation and not only feel hurt, but guilty on your behalf. You will make him cry. But maybe that’s what you want.”

Lan Wangji glanced away and sighed. “I would like to see you call me promiscuous, though, with your father’s reputation the way it is. At least I won’t be producing illegitimate children.”

The anger was building in him. Jin Guangyao became more and more frustrated by the minute. When had Lan Wangji become so snarky? Who gave him the right? At first, it had been amusing, but now it was grating on his nerves. Before he managed to reply, however, something cold and wet washed over his face and down the front of his robes. 

“Whoops.”

Jin Guangyao let go of Lan Wangji entirely, stepping away from him to find the culprit. 

“Wei Wuxian…!” He hissed. Wei Wuxian stood with an empty glass and a smile. His days of stealth had benefitted him greatly. As soon as he saw Jin Guangyao heading into the same room Lan Wangji had walked into, he knew he had to follow. He handed Jin Guangyao a cloth.

“My bad. Guess my hand slipped. Here’s something to clean yourself up with,” he said.

Jin Guangyao snatched the cloth and wiped his face and dabbed at his golden robes that were now stained with red wine. This guy sure had some nerve daring to throw his drink onto a _prince!_

“You _dare_ try and humiliate me. Are you trying to ruin your reputation more than it already has been?” He said.

Wei Wuxian set down the wine glass on the table. “Say what you like, Jin Guangyao. I have heard everything you said to Lan Zhan. Tell the people I threw my drink on you, I don’t care. They know you are a snake who spread the rumors about Lan Zhan in the first place, they will have little sympathy for a consort defending His Highness’s honor.”

“You two won’t get away with hiding any longer,” Jin Guangyao growled.

“Dare say, are you jealous, Jin Guangyao? Lan Zhan is the most intelligent, kind, talented, and charming man I have ever met in my life. Unlike you, I don’t use people. I _love_ Lan Zhan. Can you even comprehend the idea of love? If you are anything like your father then there is nothing in your heart but lust,” Wei Wuxian replied, taking a few steps closer to Jin Guangyao, getting so close into his personal space that he could smell the wine on him. “So run away you little rat, if you value your dignity. You come anywhere near my Lan Zhan, I will make sure you regret it.”

Jin Guangyao grit his teeth, his fists shaking by his sides and he turned away. “You _will_ pay for this.”

“Do your worst. Quite frankly I’m sick of listening to you talk,” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders. He sauntered over to Lan Wangji, sprawling himself out in his lap, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck. His hand rested on his chest. “If you think you will come between Lan Zhan and I, you’ve got another thing coming.”

With that, Prince Jin Guangyao turned on his heels in disgust. He stormed out of the room in a huff.

Lan Wangji shifted a little to accommodate for Wei Wuxian’s weight, then gave him a hug. His heart could calm down now that he was here. He watched Jin Guangyao march back through the gardens. The couple of people who were out in the gardens looked in shock, and naturally their eyes followed to where he was marching from.

Lan Wangji sighed. He felt a little embarrassed that he had been caught being so rude.

Meanwhile, Lan Xichen was close to panicking. He had been keeping an eye on Jin Guangyao all evening whenever he could between entertaining everyone, but he hadn’t been able to find him for a little while. And when he couldn't find Lan Wangji either, he started to worry. Eventually, he excused himself and said he wanted to get Lan Wangji to tell him something, and started looking around the surrounding rooms. He stopped dead when he saw Jin Guangyao stomping with a cold expression and wine all over his robes.

“Er-ge,” he said from habit. He looked around, then grabbed his arm and pulled him through some doors that had been locked. “Let me help you clean that up,” he said, for the people who were listening.

He locked the doors again once they were shut and led Jin Guangyao further into the room. “What happened?” He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief. He warily met his eyes, swallowing down his fear.

Jin Guangyao softened when he saw Lan Xichen, his shoulders slumping and a genuine smile crossing over his face. He let himself be seated as Lan Xichen helped him clean up.

“Wei Wuxian threw his glass of wine on me,” he said. “He holds grudges for the way I treated your brother in the past. I assume he must have told him his own version of the story.”

Lan Xichen lifted his hand and focused his magic, then pulled the wine from Jin Guangyao’s robes. He transferred it to the handkerchief. “Master Wei is quite passionate, isn’t he?” he sighed.

He set the handkerchief down and then took a seat in an adjacent chair. He didn’t like to disbelieve Jin Guangyao, but after his behavior before... his heart hurt. “I know what you did, er-ge,” he said quietly. 

They hadn’t talked in a long time. Not since the year before. He looked at Jin Guangyao pleadingly. “Why did you do that to him?” he asked.

“It was just teasing, Lan Huan. We were young, I didn’t know how else to deal with something I didn’t understand at the time,” Jin Guangyao said. He reached over and took Lan Xichen’s hand, cupping it with both of his. “I didn’t mean for it to go as far as it did. I definitely didn’t want to hurt you.”

Lan Xichen looked down at their hands, sadness in his expression. “It’s not my place to forgive, but I understand,” he said. He looked back up at Jin Guangyao. “What I don’t understand is why you told everyone he doesn’t want to marry. You told me once that you would protect me from the court should anything happen, doesn’t that go for my little brother too? You know what that did to both of us.” Tears rose in his eyes and he sniffed. “I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you since then. It’s just been hard.”

“It’s okay,” Jin Guangyao said softly. It pained him to see Lan Xichen like this. He squeezed his hand. “I forgive you for that. I admit, I did it out of anger and frustration. My family wanted to strengthen its alliance with yours, we wanted Lan Wangji to marry. My sister would’ve gladly married him. She puts on a kind front but I know she was deeply upset at your brother’s disinterest. I wanted to talk to him about it and I caught him sneaking out to meet with a criminal, of all people. Surely you can understand why I was upset. It was never my intention to hurt you too.”

Lan Xichen shook his head. “I wish you had talked to me,” he said, “You know how Wangji is, he’s… he needs help with this kind of thing. It’s so easy for people to look down on him and take advantage of him because he’s lacking in social skills.” He sniffed and looked at the floor, then shook his head again. “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore. And I feel like some of this is my fault because I took da-ge as my consort.”

“I understand… You have a right to be angry at me. Upset with me…I know I would be too,” Jin Guangyao replied. He sighed. “I can give you time and space if that’s what you need. Is there anything I can do to help you trust me again?”

Lan Xichen closed his eyes and shook his head once more. “I don’t know,” he said. “I just can’t help but wonder if you’re going to tell people about him and Wei Wuxian. Especially considering that you clearly had an argument.”

“People are already spreading rumors about them. I have heard people talk, people are assuming things, and I have heard mumblings amongst your servants as well. Their relationship will not come as a shock to anyone,” Jin Guangyao said.

With a groan, Lan Xichen pulled his hand away so he could cover his face with it, careful not to disturb the makeup. “You’re going to, aren’t you?”

He stood up and brushed down his robes. He blinked a few times, willing himself to go back to normal. “Well, if you do, then you might as well tell them about me and da-ge too,” he said. That was one thing he had never told Jin Guangyao, but he was certain he already knew.

Jin Guangyao looked up at him with a solemn expression. “I am not going to make a scene, Lan Huan. I will not announce any of this to the world. I want you to know that, I want you to have my word, so that if things come to light about your brother and Master Wei, it was not me. I told you about the rumors for context, that it is something people were talking about without my intervention.”

“How much of that would have happened if you hadn’t told everyone that Lan Wangji didn’t want to marry?” Lan Xichen asked. “No, you started this already. You’ve always been holding the strings of any kind of gossip, I’ve seen you start, stop and shape rumors before. If you really wanted to earn my trust back you would offer to help, dampen the rumors, make a scandal happen elsewhere to distract everyone, show support for men being together. I know you could.” He sighed. “I don’t know, maybe one day I can trust you again, when this is all over.”

“I am sorry, Er-Ge…” Jin Guangyao whispered. He looked down at his feet for a moment before standing. “I will take my leave tonight as not to cause any more trouble. I will simply drop a word that I am a bit under the weather as to not raise any suspicion. I hope that you will forgive me some day.”

“We’ll see,” Lan Xichen said. He took a deep breath, then opened the door for Jin Guangyao back into the public room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	43. Do It Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues after Jin Guangyao showed his ugly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our favorite chapter :)

Back out in the gardens, Lan Wangji sat back in the chair. He still felt a little anxious from the adrenaline earlier, but it was a lot easier to handle with Wei Wuxian there. “Thank you,” he said.

“It’s fine. I heard almost everything and he deserved every word, and that wine spill,” Wei Wuxian said, shaking his head. He turned around on Lan Wangji’s lap. “Do you think he’ll tell people about us? What should we do?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, “just wait.”

He looked at Wei Wuxian and then out into the gardens. “I have spent enough time socializing,” he said. “We can go back to the room now.”

“Do we need to tell anyone we’re going for the night? At least your brother. That’s the polite thing to do, isn’t it?” Wei Wuxian asked, cocking his head to one side.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “I always leave early,” he said. “It is fine. I am sure word of what happened will go around soon. Do you want to go tell your new friends why you poured wine on him?”

Wei Wuxian huffed and turned his head away. “Not really. I just… didn’t know if it was better to tell people ourselves rather than letting him say things. Isn’t it better to be upfront rather than having people think we’re hiding things?”

Lan Wangji thought about that. “In my experience it is best to not say anything because things you say can be turned against you. But you are not me. You are better at talking to people.”

At that, Wei Wuxian got up off Lan Wangji’s lap. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s hands and pulled him off the chair as well.

“It’s time for a change. We’re going to do things the Wei Wuxian way,” he said.

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian pull him up. Those words worried him a little, but he accepted them. Whatever havoc he was going to cause, he would deal with it.

Wei Wuxian kept hold of one of his hands while the other scooped up his emptied wine glass. He pulled Lan Wangji back into the main room where everyone was still mingling and conversed. Quickly, he stormed through the crowds to retrieve a spoon. Now, he had everything he needed. This was _potentially_ the worst thing he would ever do, but he couldn’t take hiding any longer.

He let go of Lan Wangji to jump up on a chair and banged his wine glass and spoon together until silence fell over the room.

“Hello everyone! I have an announcement to make,” he said, addressing the eyes that had turned to look at him. He lowered his glass. “My name is Wei Ying, courtesy Wuxian. Most of you will know me as the guy who led the Wen refugees and more recently, as Prince Lan Wangji’s consort. I’m sure you’ve heard many things about me and Lan Zhan, and I’m sure many of them have come from the mouths of other princes. If there is one thing I am, it is honest.”

He took a deep breath. “Whatever you have heard, I can confirm it is true. Lan Zhan and I are lovers and that is why His Highness will not be marrying any woman. I love Lan Zhan, with all my heart. If any of you have a problem with true love, shame on you. Reflect on why you feel that way. Any other concerns can be made directly to me. Thank you for your time.”

Wei Wuxian hopped down from the chair and left the wine glass and spoon on top of it, ignoring the sound of multiple glasses falling to the floor around the room. He took Lan Wangji’s face in his hands before the man could say anything. He kissed him fiercely, passionately, while he knew everyone was still watching.

Horrified gasps followed. One elderly woman standing nearby screamed and started shuffling away.

The prince of BalingOuyang pushed through the crowd to an open space where he could see. Coming from a kingdom where such acts were criminalized, this was a shock for the boy. Then he started clapping loudly. He shouted, “Good for you Wei Wuxian, good for you Prince Lan Wangji!”

“Zizhen!” his father shouted back, storming through the crowd to silence his son, “Shut up!”

Lan Xichen was shaking. Well, at least he didn’t have to suffer through another betrayal. People looked to him and he plastered on a smile.

“Just roll with it,” Nie Mingjue said. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips, leaving the king speechless.

More gasps and exclamations of shock rippled through the ballroom, and people came pouring in from the side rooms, asking what was going on. Prince Ouyang Zizhen was in a heated argument with his father, and a drunk young nobleman held up a bottle of Emperor’s Smile, belting out with all his strength, “ _A toast for Wei Wuxian, that gutsy bastard!”_ before squatting and chugging the bottle.

Another young nobleman riding the excitement and scandal followed with _, “Yeah! If you’re gonna eat cock then do it proud!”_

As if this wasn’t enough, Lan Wangji leaned down and picked Wei Wuxian up into a bridal hold and left the ballroom. The drunkard and his friends (who all thought this was the funniest thing they had ever seen) let out deafening cheers and shouted lewd suggestions that bordered on insults, such as “fuck him like the whore he is!” and “be the next Jin Guangshan!” 

A woman screamed and more than one supposedly fainted into the arms of nearby noblemen. People complained and threatened to leave, and the queen of LanlingJin stormed to the exit.

Lan Xichen buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry. He would have a lot of apologies to send after this.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck when he picked him up and buried his face against his chest. Chaos was erupting and it was wholly worth it. People would talk of this day for years to come. If even one young soul felt comfortable with their sexual preference in the future because of this story, then it was worth it.

They didn’t make it back to the room. It was too far away, and Lan Wangji was losing his mind. His ears were burning so hot they hurt. He had never been in that kind of public attention before, especially not while doing something like kissing. He was humiliated and frustrated and angry and he wanted to take it out on Wei Wuxian.

He turned down a hallway that no one used and burst into some small library room. He locked the door and then Wei Wuxian was shoved against a wall with Lan Wangji pressed close and kissing him fervently.

Wei Wuxian was eager to kiss back. His body thrummed with heat, with arousal, as Lan Wangji pushed him up against the wall. He knew this wasn’t their room but he didn’t care. His fingers glided through Lan Wangji’s hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling him closer, eager to drink in more and more of him.

Lan Wangji’s body was buzzing and he grunted in frustration. “You kissed me in front of everyone,” he said as he pulled up his robes and yanked loose the strings on his pants so he could pull his cock out. With one hand stroking himself to hardness, the other grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and shoved him down to his knees. “You didn’t ask or _anything_.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Wei Wuxian said. He took Lan Wangji’s cock into his hand, stroking it a few times before licking broadly over the head. It was exhilarating, knowing anyone could walk in on them. He took the tip into his mouth, slowly working more and more in.

Lan Wangji didn’t accept the slow pace. He eased himself as far as he could go and started moving in and out. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the wall while his other hand wrapped around Wei Wuxian’s ponytail to hold him in place.

That made Wei Wuxian inhale sharply through his nose. He looked up at Lan Wangji, opening his mouth wide and letting saliva pool on his tongue as he fucked into his mouth. His hand ran down Lan Wangji’s thigh as the other shuffled through his robes to find a little item he had tucked away.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and sighed. He was resisting the urge to be too rough, but then he realized there wasn’t really a reason. Wei Wuxian would let him know if it was too much, they had already talked about stuff like that. Opening his eyes, he picked up the pace and the hand that wasn’t on Wei Wuxian’s hair cupped his jaw.

Occasionally, Wei Wuxian would choke around his cock, but he managed to keep his gag reflex under control for the most part. He had gotten rather good at this, he liked to think, with all the practice. Lan Wangji didn’t usually apply such a strong, rough pace however.

He finally found what he was looking for: a small jar of oil. One never knew when these sorts of things came in handy. He fumbled with opening it and pulling at his own laces quietly. How long would it take Lan Wangji to notice? He slipped his hand inside of his clothes and carefully pushed a finger inside himself, making him moan a little around Lan Wangji’s cock.

Lan Wangji didn’t notice for a few minutes. He had rested his arm on the wall and then his forehead on it while he rode the pleasure. When he did notice, he slowed down and then pulled out. “What are you doing?” He asked breathlessly.

“Fingering myself,” Wei Wuxian said bluntly with a mischievous smirk. He licked his lips and pushed the jar of oil into Lan Wangji’s hands. “Who knew it’d come in handy, huh? Mmm… I just… really want you to fuck me right now. You pushing me up against the wall like that really turned me on… Ah… Do you want to finger me instead?”

Lan Wangji looked at the little jar in amazement. How had he been hiding this? _Why?_

“No,” he said, handing him back the oil. “Keep going. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He didn’t make any move to remove his clothes, just kept thrusting that finger in and out. It didn’t take long for him to add a second, stretching himself out with a long moan. He bit his lip and threw his head back, his thighs quivering as he brushed over his prostate. 

“Oh… Lan Zhan… Ahh… I’ve got them real deep in me. Feels good…but I know your cock will feel better,” he breathed.

Lan Wangji considered that enough. He bent down and pulled Wei Wuxian to stand up. “Pants off,” he said.

Wei Wuxian did as he was told, pulling his fingers out and shucking off his pants. Every time Lan Wangji used that authoritative tone with him, it made his cock twitch.

As soon as Wei Wuxian obeyed, Lan Wangji put his hands behind his thighs and picked him up, then carefully lined himself up. He lowered Wei Wuxian down, letting gravity do the work until he was almost completely sheathed inside him. He started at a moderate pace, pushing the rest of the way in and then pulling out only a little before shoving in again.

When Lan Wangji lifted him, Wei Wuxian let out a squeal. It quickly turned into a moan as soon as he felt the hot press of his cock easing inside of him. He reached out and grabbed at Lan Wangji, taking a shaky breath. 

“O-Oh… Lan Zhan…” He rasped. “Fuck me.”

Lan Wangji sped up when he heard that, using his arms to help lift Wei Wuxian and drop him in succession. “Don’t make me put up a sound barrier,” he grunted. At the moment there was only their panting and the light sound of skin hitting skin as Lan Wangji fucked him, and he would prefer for it to stay that way this time.

Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Lan Wangji to stop. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of sandalwood and sweat and he muffled his noises into his skin. There was only so much he could hold back when Lan Wangji was pounding into him like this, his hole tightening around him.

“Sorry…” He whispered. “I’ve waited a long time for this…”

Before Lan Wangji could say any more, Wei Wuxian wrapped his lips around a soft piece of skin on Lan Wangji’s neck. He bit and nibbled on it, laved his tongue over the bite, and was content to see a red mark left behind.

Lan Wangji was already so worked up from fucking Wei Wuxian’s mouth that it didn’t take too long for him to get close. He buried his face in his neck and breathed heavily while he pounded into him, the tension building in his body. He seized up and groaned as he spilled inside Wei Wuxian, giving a few more shoves as he came.

In one swift motion he carefully put him down and then dropped to his knees, still panting. He pushed those robes aside and took Wei Wuxian’s cock in his mouth.

Wei Wuxian’s knees almost buckled as soon as Lan Wangji took his cock into his mouth. He gripped his hair and bucked his hips up into him, chasing that wet heat with a bit off moan. At this rate, he wouldn’t last much longer either.

Lan Wangji wrapped his hand around the base and twisted. With a quiet moan he bobbed his head, then pulled away to suck on the head. He looked up at him, wondering how he had gotten this lucky.

“Ah… I’m… I-I’m going to cum,” Wei Wuxian cried. Seeing Lan Wangji looking up at him only drove him closer to the edge. With a few more licks, he was spilling hot into his mouth.

Lan Wangji softly moaned again and held his mouth open to catch the cum while his hand stroked the shaft. The last bit fell on his chin and he wiped it with his thumb and sucked it off. He sat back and pulled his pants back up and tied them, then stood up and kissed Wei Wuxian. “Your debt isn’t paid,” he said.

“Hmmm… And how can I pay it? Should I turn around so you can fuck me again? Could just reset yourself with your magic and have at me… That aggressive, take-what-you-want attitude really turns me on…” Wei Wuxian said, running his fingers up and down Lan Wangji’s chest.

Lan Wangji leaned in. He was kind of tempted. But no, they needed to get back to their own room first. “Later,” he said. “Right now I want a fruit pastry. Get dressed.”

Any protest Wei Wuxian had was washed away by the promise of _later._ He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on, paying no mind to the fact that they would be soiled by the cum dripping out of him.

“Okay, okay… Can I at least feed you the fruit pastry when you get it?” He asked.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.”

When they were decent again, Lan Wangji led Wei Wuxian back up to his room. He found a servant along the way and asked for a big fruit pastry with extra cream. When he got to his room, Lan Wangji took off his boots and crown.

“That was stressful,” he said quietly before going to lay face down on the bed.

“I’m sorry…” Wei Wuxian said, sitting down on the bed next to him. He rubbed his back softly. “I know it wasn’t the way you would have done things but… I think it was better to do it this way then let Jin Guangyao run his mouth again.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He felt a bit relieved at least that he didn’t have to hide anymore, but that was quite a bit worse than the way he had expected it to happen. He never wanted to go to another party again.

“Xichen will be mad for a while,” he said just as a servant knocked and said his pastry was ready. That was fast. He supposed they already had desserts lined up for the party. He sent Zhushou to open the door and let them in.

“Let me apologize to him for that if he says anything to you. It wasn’t like it was your fault, this was my decision,” Wei Wuxian said. He looked up when the servants came in.

The servant smiled nervously as she brought the plate in. The pastry was more like a cake with its size, and a giant bowl of whipped cream was set next to it. They really had taken Lan Wangji seriously with the words ‘big’ and ‘extra.’

The servant cut a slice and put it on a small plate, then lopped a pile of whipped cream on it before bringing it to Lan Wangji, since it seemed like he didn’t want to get up. Lan Wangji gestured at Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian smiled wide at the servant as he took the plate from her. They really had gone all out with the pastry. “Thank you.”

The servant smiled back. “Your Grace,” she said before she bowed and then took the tray back out of the room.

Lan Wangji rolled over and sat up. He shuffled back to lean against the headboard and grabbed a pillow to hug. “Xichen will be mad at _you_ ,” he clarified. “He has a lot of work to do to fix it.”

“I know,” Wei Wuxian said with a sigh. He picked up the fork and turned to properly face Lan Wangji, pulling his legs up onto the bed. He held the fork out so he could feed the first bite to Lan Wangji. “But I can’t lie to you and say I regret a thing. I love you, I do, and I want the world to know.”

Lan Wangji took the bite gratefully. It was sweet and filled his senses with happy feelings, the perfect remedy.

Well, the world knew about them alright. “I am surprised about Prince Ouyang Zizhen,” he said. “He is only fifteen. I have never seen him fight with the king.”

“Think about it this way,” Wei Wuxian said as he fed Lan Wangji a second bite. “People will remember this. They’ll remember us. We’re open and proud about loving each other. They’ll tell this story far and wide and there might be someone out there that’ll be affected by it. They’ll see us and feel more comfortable with their own attraction. It could help them. Maybe it’s bold of me to say but this could potentially be the start of real change.”

Those words hit Lan Wangji. He thought about himself years ago when he had struggled with the feelings he felt for other boys. It had hurt back then, before he got used to the idea of going against the norm. He remembered how relieved he had felt when he found out about his brother (after he had gotten over the sickening envy). To not feel alone anymore. 

He swallowed and leaned on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, his throat getting thick with emotion. “That would be amazing,” he said softly.

“I know it looks bad right now but… you have to think about the bigger picture,” Wei Wuxian continued. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Lan Wangji’s head. “If we could get married that would really cement things… but let’s take things one step at a time.”

Lan Wangji smiled. “I will start working on my courting gifts,” he said. “Perhaps Xie Lian will come to the wedding.”

It was a joke, but only half so. Ever since he had made that shrine, something had been taking the food from the offering plate. Lan Wangji knew that it was probably something else, if anything then it was just a local god that inhabited the mountain — a place with so much magic probably had something like that. But he liked to refer to it as Xie Lian and still prayed for his future marriage.

Wei Wuxian laughed and kissed him. He could taste the fruit pastry on his lips, so much sweeter than usual. There was no way he could kiss him for long, he had to have a bite. So, he pulled away and shoved a bite of the fruit pastry into his mouth.

“Wow, that is good…” He said.

Lan Wangji hummed. “It’s my favorite dessert,” he said. He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a busy night. He wondered what this meant for the near future. How would people treat them now? Would anything change? Did that mean they could start taking baths together?

“I love you,” he said.

Wei Wuxian set down the plate and swung his leg over Lan Wangji’s lap so he could straddle him. “I love you too.”

He kissed him enthusiastically, letting his mouth open up for his tongue, taking in as much as he could. He kissed him until his lips were sore, until he was breathless. And when they parted for air, Wei Wuxian smiled.

“Now, how tired are you? Because you told me that you’d fuck me again later?” He asked, running his fingers over the bite he had made earlier. It was sure to be a long night.

Lan Wangji glanced at the dessert on the table. Eh… he could eat more after another round. He had a better dessert in mind first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take a moment to publicly thank Biscuit for being the best wwx in the world. It is an honor and a blessing to roleplay with them, I always love seeing what their wwx will do next! 💖


	44. Courtship

Needless to say, things were tense after that. Lan Xichen spent the next week sending apology letters and gifts out to the guests and he wouldn’t even look in Wei Wuxian’s direction. The nobles that lived in the palace, including the advisors, were visibly uncomfortable at meals and every other time Lan Wangji or Lan Xichen appeared with their consorts. The general atmosphere was as if they had suddenly moved to LanlingJin where the king lay with multiple different women every day.

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian got a long, passionate letter from Prince Ouyang Zizhen congratulating them on their announcement and claiming that when he became king, he would make marriage for two men legal in his country (since at the moment such a union was not). They got a few rude letters from young, bold noblemen, and a few from older nobles expressing disappointment and concern, but the one from the young prince overshadowed all of them.

They started taking baths together about once a week and took the valets’ job of washing each other and applying the lotion as normal. It was nice to get to relax (and other things) in the bath and get a quiet moment together.

Slowly, Lan Wangji worked on his courting gifts. There were three that he would give to Wei Wuxian, and then one he was supposed to offer to his parents. Since Wei Wuxian’s parents were not alive, Lan Wangji planned to give the final gift to Wen Qing and Wen Ning, since they seemed to be the closest thing to family he had.

Four months after Wei Wuxian became his consort, Lan Wangji had his first gift ready. It was a large glazed clay pot shaped like a jar of Emperor’s Smile, and he had painted all the way around it. It all showed a lovely night scene that faded into the black of the jar. In one part, Wei Wuxian sat upon a wall, one foot on the wall and the other hanging down. A jar of Emperor’s Smile hung from his hand and a beautiful smile graced his features. The wall stretched a little ways around the jar and on another part, Lan Wangji perched on it. He faced away but it was easy to tell he was hugging his knees. After that, the wall ended and showed a grassy hill, and two figures sitting with jars of Emperor’s Smile and a candle glowing bright between them and turning them shades of yellow and orange. Towards the bottom of the pot in the grass lay a jade pendant, a stuffed rabbit toy, and a comb, and then the next part showed those same two figures dancing. Then the wall appeared again and it was back to Wei Wuxian. He had glazed over the painting and then added the cloth ‘lid,’ then set it on a pedestal in the bedroom. He had painted black a metal ring made to slide over the top of it with a part that attached to the pedestal so it couldn't be knocked over, but it was easy to spin it around and look at all the sides. He sat on the bed and waited for Wei Wuxian to finish his bath, excitement making him impatient.

Wei Wuxian was humming when he entered the room. Even despite the tense atmosphere in the palace, he couldn’t have been happier. Because of his speech, he’d been able to live openly with Lan Wangji. He was in love and everybody knew it. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than that. 

“Lan Zhan,” he said in a sing-song voice, smiling wide as he approached him. “How is the most handsome man in the world today?”

Lan Wangji shifted and sat up. “Wei Ying,” he said. He pulled Wei Wuxian to sit in front of him on the bed, and then looked down at their joined hands for a moment.

“I have spent over a year of my life with you,” he said softly, “and I want to spend the rest of it with you too. In the Lan tradition, there are steps of courtship that precede marriage. I have made you a gift to represent my dedication to you and our partnership.”

With that he stood up and walked over to the corner where he had placed the painted pot.

Wei Wuxian’s heart pounded in his chest. He followed Lan Wangji with his eyes, before catching sight of the pot. Courtship, he’d said, so… he really thought that they would marry? 

“Oh… I… Is that for… me?” He asked.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Come look at it,” he said.

Wei Wuxian got up from the bed and walked over to stand beside Lan Wangji. His eyes widened as he got a better look at the pot. Shaped like his favorite wine, the origin of their relationship, and beautifully illustrated. 

“L…Lan Zhan…” He whispered, reaching out to touch the pot. He turned it slowly to see all the artwork. “I love it, I… How long did you spend making this?”

“I started two months ago. I’ve been using my daily art lessons to do it.” Lan Wangji looked between the pot and Wei Wuxian. His art masters had been shocked when he had told them what he wanted to do, but they guided him through the process to make sure it was the best it could be.

“Courtship traditionally takes about a year,” he said. “I don’t know how long I will take. I want you to have the best.”

Wei Wuxian turned on his heels to take hold of the lapels of Lan Wangji’s robes and pulled him in for a kiss. He could hardly contain how much he loved this man. Truly, he didn’t deserve this much.

“I’d marry you in a heartbeat,” he whispered against the lips.

Lan Wangji kissed him back with a small smile on his lips. He would have to tell Lan Xichen to start planning for a wedding at least a year ahead.

The next gift came about four months later. He had been working on it since he decided to court Wei Wuxian, and it took a lot of time to do. He had been working on permanent illusions with his illusionist master for a while and decided to put it to the test. He ended up needing a lot of help, but he had learned a lot as he worked and felt particularly proud of himself when it was done.

It was a picture set into a frame about four feet wide and three feet tall, and it depicted a waterfall on Ningjing mountain. They had been there before to have picnics once the weather warmed up, and it was quite beautiful. Lan Wangji and his master went to the site and sat for hours, tweaking the illusion to match it exactly. His master truly was the best illusionist mage in the world, and had even shown him how to expand the loop on the illusion to a full day so the picture would show the fading of light in the evening and the rise of the sun in the morning. More than once they had spent a full twenty four hours there to match the picture perfectly as the light changed throughout the night and day. It truly looked like a window through which to see the actual waterfall.

But it was completely worth it. It was beautiful, and too much so to keep in their room. It was a centerpiece, meant to showcase Lan Wangji’s dedication to creating a beautiful and happy home. He placed it on their floor in the hallway with a lot of room around it. The frame was simple dark wood engraved with flowers and rabbits. The top of the frame had the words ‘for my love Wei Wuxian’ and the bottom had the words ‘Prince Lan Wangji’ carved into it. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t shed a few tears when he finished it.

He had it set up while Wei Wuxian was reading to A-Yuan and putting him to bed. Lan Wangji pulled his night robe tight around himself and leaned against the wall next to it to wait for him to return.

“A-Yuan fell asleep like a rock today. Not that I’m surprised, he really tuckered himself out with—” Wei Wuxian’s voice slowly faded away as he walked down the hall. It was impossible not to notice the large picture frame next to Lan Wangji. He stopped where he stood and looked up at it with wide eyes. 

How was… How was it _doing_ that? It was like looking at a miniature waterfall in the wall. Wei Wuxian’s skin prickled when he got a little closer. There was definitely magic involved. That made sense. He took another step and saw the engraving on the frame and his heart pounded. He glanced over at Lan Wangji for the first time in several minutes.

“Lan Zhan, this… this is incredible. You made this with your magic? That’s… I mean… _wow!_ ” He said. His fingers lightly touched the engraving. “How did I end up with the most talented man in the whole world? Gods, this really is something…”

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian’s reaction with a small smile. He felt a rush of pride and adoration. He pushed off the wall and went to stand in front of the picture. It was dark since it was nighttime, but they had picked nights of a full moon to craft the night part, so the water shone and reflected the moon and the rest of the scene had a soft glow. 

“This is my second courting gift,” he said. “It represents my dedication to creating a beautiful and welcoming home.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled and leaned his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder when he stood beside him. “And a beautiful and welcoming home we will have. Thank you, Lan Zhan. This really is incredible. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve something like this.”

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian and kissed his head. “I enjoyed it a lot,” he said. “I think I will continue making these. It is more fun than painting. My master helped me with this one. I could not have done it without his help. Make sure you look at it when you come out here in the morning. It changes throughout the day.”

“Of course it does. Why wouldn’t it be even more amazing?” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. He turned in Lan Wangji’s grip to wrap his arms around his neck. “How many more gifts is there going to be before we finally see what we can do about marrying?”

“You will get one more gift,” Lan Wangji said, “It will not be as grand as the first two, but just as important.”

“Even so, you spoil me.” Wei Wuxian leaned in for a kiss. His mind raced through the possibilities of what his third gift could be. If it wasn’t too extravagant, would it be soon?

“I love spoiling you,” Lan Wangji whispered before their lips met.

A week later, Lan Wangji found himself in the Lan village. The modern sect lived outside of the palace in a closed-off village somewhat reminiscent of the Cloud Recesses. It wasn’t as magnificent, but it was still peaceful and held beauty. Lan Wangji was accompanied by two royal guards to the village, and he walked at a leisurely pace, taking in his surroundings. It was a nice little place to live. He wondered if they would ever go back to the Cloud Recesses; the modern sect refused to go back without the royal family. Part of him wanted to go.

He gently knocked on the door of a small house, and he heard the shuffling of feet and then a short elderly woman opened the door. She smiled and bowed. “Your Highness,” she said, “Why have you come to my humble home?”

Lan Wangji bowed to her. “Shizun,” he said, “I have a request to make of you.”

The woman nodded and held open the door for him. “I would be honored. Come in, I have tea being made.”

A moment later, they kneeled around a low table with cups of tea. The woman gave him a warm smile. “What can I do for you, my dear?”

“I would like to commission you to make some clothes for a newborn,” Lan Wangji said.

“Are you expecting?” The woman asked.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “I am courting Wei Wuxian,” he said. “I have given him the first two gifts. This will be my third.”

She raised her eyebrows and hummed, then sipped her tea. Lan Wangji sipped his too and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

After a moment, she asked, “Do you have anything specific in mind?”

“A traditional Lan set,” Lan Wangji said. “But I would like some embroidered designs and an addition.” He pulled a roll of papers out of his robes and laid them out for the woman.

She leaned forward and studied them. “Is there any significance to these?”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “Somewhat,” he said.

While the baby clothes were being made, Lan Wangji set about the last gift for the Wen siblings, and they were finished at around the same time about three months later. He got the package wrapped in white silk and took it to a sitting room to open it, his heart pounding in his chest as he unwrapped it.

A letter sat on top just inside the box from the weaver, saying, “It was an honor to make these. I send them with good wishes for a happy and prosperous marriage. May the ancestors watch over you and may the gods bless you.”

Lan Wangji set down the letter and pulled out the first little set of clothes. They were tiny robes and pants made of white and blue silk, and on the left breast was a little embroidered motif of two round rabbits, one black and one white. He turned it around and his breath caught in his throat and he put a hand over his mouth and had to pause as tears clouded his vision. 

On the back of the robes was a little hood, with two long, floppy rabbit ears. The inside of the ears were made of blue silk. Lan Wangji took a moment to get a hold of himself, then folded the set and put it aside. There were more of the same in different colors, one light blue and one that was red, gray and black, and another group that were a little bit bigger.

At the bottom of the box was a little silk bag, and Lan Wangji opened it and pulled out the sets of tiny socks with bunnies embroidered on the top of the foot, then a pair of tiny white boots and another black. He brought one little boot to his lips and kissed it, pushing tears from his eyes.

After he had gotten control of himself, he put everything back the way it had come, including the letter, and wrapped the box back up in the silk and ribbon. He carried it up to his room and then asked a servant to request Wei Wuxian’s presence. He didn’t want to wait until he came back this time, since it was afternoon and he wasn’t sure when Wei Wuxian would return.

When Wei Wuxian heard that Lan Wangji had requested him, he immediately dropped everything and made his way to his room. When he entered and saw the wrapped box in Lan Wangji’s hands, his heart thumped and a smile came to his face. This was the final gift. What was it going to be? 

“Lan Zhan, you asked for me,” he said as he walked over. He sat down next to Lan Wangji on the bed and rested his head on his shoulder, roving his eyes over the box. “Is this another one of your courtship gifts?”

Lan Wangji nodded. His heart felt full and he thought he might cry again. “This one represents my dedication to our family,” he said quietly before he handed the box to Wei Wuxian.

“Our family…” Wei Wuxian repeated. He stared down at the box, almost nervous to open it. His finger trembled a little as he pulled at the ribbons and finally opened the box. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he caught sight of the small set of clothing. Carefully, he picked up each piece and studied it. It was… It was so small…! And so soft…! “L… Lan Zhan…I… Baby clothes?” His breath hitched. “They’re too small for A-Yuan…” Then, he sniffled. “Ah… for a newborn… Oh Gods, it’s so cute…”

Lan Wangji scooted closer to press his arm against Wei Wuxian’s. “They were made by a Lan weaver,” he said. “She sewed magic into them. They have charms for warding off evil and resistance to stain and tear.” 

He put his arm around Wei Wuxian’s waist and kissed his cheek. “I know you cannot carry a child,” he said. “But one day we can allow a woman to carry our child for us, like they do for barren women. We will have more children someday.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but begin to laugh. And cry. His eyes welled up with tears that he quickly wiped away. Their own little family… They would find a way to give A-Yuan a brother or a sister. Wei Wuxian wanted that more than anything. 

“Yes… Gods, yes,” he said. “We can have lots of little children running around. Ah, little Lan Zhans. They’ll be so cute! With your hair and eyes… I want to melt just thinking about it.”

Wei Wuxian’s tears brought out the ones Lan Wangji had been fighting off. He put his other arm around Wei Wuxian’s waist and kissed his cheek again. “Wei Ying,” he said quietly, “will you be my husband?”

“Yes! Yes, of course I will!” Wei Wuxian answered quickly. He set the box to one side and clambered into Lan Wangji’s lap so he could smother his face in kisses. “I would love to marry you, I want to be your husband forever and ever.”

Lan Wangji smiled big with a breathy laugh. A couple tears fell from his eyes, but he didn’t wipe them away. He leaned in to kiss Wei Wuxian and whispered, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too. I love you so much,” Wei Wuxian cried. He kissed at Lan Wangji’s tears with a small laugh. Everything about this moment was perfect.

Lan Wangji buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck. It really was a perfect moment; and there was only one thing left to do before the wedding preparation began.

The next day, Lan Wangji packed a bag and set off for the day after breakfast. He didn’t tell Wei Wuxian where he was going or what he was doing, he only said he would be back by evening.

The Wens had made themselves a little village at the foot of Ningjing mountain, and they were doing quite well. Lan Wangji said hello to Mei and walked with her to the small pasture where Lil’ Apple had run over at the sight of him, screaming madly. Lan Wangji held out his hand to pet him. The sheep were out being watched in the grassy areas a ways away, and the herding dog Lan Wangji had bought them could be seen walking around with the shepherd. The dog allowed them to keep a lot more sheep without worrying about keeping them all together. He just had to make sure to keep it away when Wei Wuxian came with him to visit. All three dogs in their lives had learned a solid ‘go away’ command thanks to Lan Wangji.

“Y-Your Highness…!” Wen Ning was first to greet Lan Wangji when he arrived at the village. He smiled at the prince, bowing his head a little. “It’s nice to see you here again. Young Master Wei isn’t with you this time? Is there something you need?”

Lan Wangji gave Wen Ning a polite bow. “Wen Ning,” he said. “I would like to speak with you and your sister. I have brought you something. Is now a good time?”

“Ah, yeah,” Wen Ning said with a quick nod. “My sister is in the house, come, follow me. I’ll make us all some tea.”

He took off towards his and Wen Qing’s home, letting Lan Wangji follow him. When they approached, Wen Ning held the door open for him and waited for him to come inside.

“Jiejie,” Wen Ning called out. Wen Qing peered her head out from her office. “His Highness is here.”

“Lan Wangji,” Wen Qing said. “Have a seat. I see that Wei Wuxian isn’t with you.”

Wen Ning smiled and nodded at Lan Wangji before he scurried off to the kitchen and begun preparing everyone a cup of tea.

Lan Wangji bowed to her. “Wen Qing,” he said. “Thank you for seeing me. I have something important to discuss with you two.” 

He took the long bag off of his back and set it down next to the table before kneeling down next to it. “A-Yuan started flute lessons this week,” he said, wanting to wait for Wen Ning to return before he got to the point.

“Oh yes? I assume he’s doing well then, like everything else. He’s such a smart boy, isn’t he?” Wen Qing said with a hint of fondness. She knelt down at the table as well, sitting across from Lan Wangji. 

Moment later, Wen Ning returned with a tray full of tea. He set each cup down, one in front of Wen Qing, one in front of Lan Wangji, and one for himself before he sat down at the table.

Lan Wangji thanked Wen Ning for the tea. He spoke slowly, pausing every now and then to drink some of it. 

“Wei Ying and I are going to marry. He might have already told you that I have been courting him per the Lan tradition for the past eleven months. I made two gifts for him myself and the last one I had commissioned of Lan infant clothes. The final gift is not for him. Traditionally, it is meant for the parents of the one being courted. I decided to give it to you, because it seems that you are the closest thing to a family of origin he has.”

Wen Qing and Wen Ning shared a glance. They had heard that Wei Wuxian was being courted by the man himself, but to have Lan Wangji come to them personally with a gift. 

“I see,” Wen Qing said. “He seemed very happy when he told us you were courting him.”

“We are very flattered, Your Highness!” Wen Ning added. “To be considered Young Master Wei’s family…”

Wen Qing sighed. “You know you can call him by his birth name.”

Wen Ning was endearing, Lan Wangji thought. He set down his tea and reached over to unbutton the bag he had brought. “I gave all of you a bow from the armory when you were still at the camp,” he said. “But I wanted you to have one for yourself, Wen Ning.”

He pulled out a heavy bow case made of dark red wood with a shiny lacquer finish. He carefully set it on the end of the table, then unhooked it and opened it up. The bow inside was nested in a silk bed and it was made of the same material as the case. Lan Wangji got the quiver from the bag and set it down next to it. “It is very sturdy, it will last longer than you will, if you take care of it. It takes a strong arm, but the speed and distance is better than the standard military bows.”

“Wow…!” Wen Ning looked down the bow. His eyes were wide as he ran his fingers over the bow. He could tell just by feeling it that it was sturdy material. It would take some getting used to but with time, he would be able to handle it. “Thank you! I-I will take good care of it.”

Lan Wangji nodded, then he got the other box from the bag he had brought. It was also made of lacquered wood, but this time with designs on it. It was a standard box where scrolls could be kept in the palace. He set it on the table before Wen Qing.

“A copy of the latest literature on healing magic,” Lan Wangji said. “You will not find this anywhere except in the libraries of royal mages. Much of it is experimental, but people are making theoretical breakthroughs in the field. If you desire experimenting and coming up with your own theories, this will give you a leg up.”

Wen Qing was pleasantly surprised. He knew that Lan Wangji would have a variety of amazing things at his disposal but to pick a gift so incredible and personal for her and Wen Ning both... She opened up the box and pawed through some of the scrolls.

“Consider me impressed,” she said with a thoughtful hum. “Thank you.”

Lan Wangji picked his tea back up and sipped it while Wen Qing skimmed through the scrolls. He thought carefully for a moment, then he said, “I know how good Wei Ying’s heart is, and how he helped you, but he loves you and the rest of the Wens so intensely. The Jiangs took him in once, but they were no family to him. You gave him a home when he had none, and you continue to love him the way a family should. Thank you for that. I hope that you will give us your blessings for our marriage.”

“O-Of course!” Wen Ning was first to reply. He set down the bow and wrapped his fingers around his cup of tea. “You make him happy and that’s what’s important to us. Right, jiejie?”

Wen Qing nodded. “Wei Wuxian is an idiot, but, we love him all the same. You’re right in saying that his heart has always been in the right place. We are very grateful for his help, giving him a place with us was the least we could do. We would have died without him and you played a big part in that too. You have our gratitude. I would have never expected Wei Wuxian to fall for someone like you but like Wen Ning said, if he is happy, that is what matters. You have our blessing.”

Lan Wangji gave them a small smile. “Thank you,” he said, “I will tell him. We will keep you informed as the wedding is planned. We have already decided that everyone in the village will be invited to attend.”

“Everybody will be thrilled!” Wen Ning said with a big smile. He took a sip of his tea. “We have always enjoyed big community gatherings.”

“And I’m sure A-Yuan will be excited as well,” Wen Qing said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “He was quite happy when we told him last night,” he said. He drank the last bit of the tea, then set it down. “Well, the three of us will be returning in a few days. I will take my leave.”

“Thank you for dropping by and the gifts, Lan Wangji,” Wen Qing said with a curt nod. She even gave him the smallest of smiles.

“You’re welcome any time!” Wen Ning added.

The next time Wei Wuxian visited the Wens, he took A-Yuan with him. He had been sitting in Wen Ning and Wen Qing’s house, eating a meal with them when he spotted the bow that Lan Wangji had given to Wen Ning.

“Wen Ning,” he said. “When did you get that fancy bow?”

Wen Ning looked up at him and cocked his head to one side. So, Lan Wangji hadn’t told him. “His Highness dropped by and gave it to me.”

“Lan Zhan?” He repeated.

“He came by to ask for our blessing to marry you,” Wen Qing said casually, taking another bite of her food. “He gave Wen Ning a new bow and gave me some of the latest literature on healing magic.”

Wei Wuxian was taken aback. He had… come to ask the Wens for their blessing to marry him? The butterflies in his stomach were going wild, his whole body felt warm. It probably had something to do with the blush on his cheeks.

“I… I see,” he said. “What did you say?”

“Don’t worry, we gave him our blessing. He makes you happy or whatever,” Wen Qing said.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t wait to marry Lan Wangji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes part 2!! Thank you for staying with us so far!! I know it's very long but truly, every comment we get on each chapter means so much to us!


	45. The Wedding

The wedding was only one month later. Lan Wangji had realized that the anniversary of their meeting and Wei Wuxian becoming their consort was coming up, and he wanted it to be on that same day. Also, he had decided to have their honeymoon in the Cloud Recesses, and it was currently warm and beautiful at the top of the mountain. If they waited much longer, it would be cold and snowing again.

Lan Xichen had already been made aware of it as Lan Wangji courted Wei Wuxian, and the materials had already been made from previous weddings and Lan Wangji didn’t want to change anything substantial. They sent invitations to all of the surrounding kingdoms’ royalty and noble families aside from LanlingJin (who would probably consider it an insult to be invited, not to mention Lan Wangji refused to allow Jin Guangyao anywhere near Gusu during the wedding). They did send an invitation to the Jiang family, though. He didn’t think Jiang Cheng would cause issues if he did decide to attend.

In the invitations Lan Wangji made an honest note that should the recipients not find the marriage agreeable, then they should not attend. He stated that the acceptance of the invitation would be seen as support for Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian being married, along with the social implications of such. Lan Wangji was the one who personally wrote each letter, because such words from Lan Xichen would seem too bold and provocative. Lan Wangji didn’t have anything to lose from his reputation, though.

It wasn’t surprising that the majority of invitees did not accept. Prince Ouyang Zizhen responded with a long letter of gratitude, and a few noblemen that had made Wei Wuxian’s acquaintance sent their congratulations and promises of attendance. (He thought that perhaps the borderline-insulting things they had said at the party and the almost-lewd letters were actually some odd form of support.) Lan Wangji was shocked that Jiang Cheng had accepted. The most interesting one, however, was the king of Xing. He had not only accepted, but also sent a magnificent red and gold peacock, a bird that was made famous in Xing, to congratulate the newlyweds. Lan Xichen was ecstatic when he found out.

The day of the wedding came so much faster than Lan Wangji expected, and he was full of nerves. The wedding itself wasn’t going to happen until the afternoon, so as soon as Lan Wangji rose at five, he had his breakfast brought to a carriage and went with the royal procession that was supposed to bring the Wen villagers to the palace. It was past sunrise when he arrived, but he had his carriage taken up Ningjing mountain. He stopped when he was near the top and got out to go down the path to the cave.

He carried a large, covered, silver plate full of delicacies. He entered and walked past the magic garden, then stopped at the little shrine. He set the plate down and then kneeled on the pillow in front of it.

Xie Lian did not want anyone to bow at his shrine. In the book, he always disliked it when there were pillows in his temples because he wanted to discourage that behavior. Xie Lian always thought that gods should not be revered the way they were. But Lan Wangji had brought a pillow at some point even if he did not bow, just so he could sit and brood.

He lit a few sticks of incense and got comfortable. He was quiet for a short moment, just looking at the painting he had set up on the shrine.

“I am getting married today,” he eventually said. He looked down at his hands, then back up at the painting. “It has been two years today since I met him in my father’s study.”

He pulled the book out of his bag and looked at it. “I don’t know what your wedding was like. I hope that, no matter how grand or simple, it was a happy time.”

There was another pause. “Thank you for helping me get to this moment,” he said. “Even if you didn’t do anything directly, you gave me the courage to ask for his hand. Reading your story when I was younger gave me hope that one day I would find my Hua Cheng, my soulmate. And I did find him.” He paused again. “You are invited to our wedding. It will be at the palace this afternoon. You don’t have to go, and if you do then you don’t have to show yourself. I just wanted to invite you. And your Hua Cheng is invited as well.”

He stood up then gave a polite bow of goodbye. When he stood back up straight, he saw that on the pillow were two tiny flowers, one white and one red. Lan Wangji’s heart stopped for a second. He bent down and picked them up and held them in his hand. They were so small, but fresh and delicate. Their scent was faint.

Lan Wangji’s throat got thick and his eyes filled with tears. He covered his mouth. There was no way this meant anything else. These flowers did not grow on the mountain as far as he knew. They hadn’t been there when he sat down. He thought about the little white flower in the book that rested on Xie Lian’s shrines, the little red flower Xie Lian had touched on the side of the road and said he hoped they would meet again. How Lan Wangji had thought that represented Hua Cheng when he read it.

He reached up and tucked the white one in his hair. He held the red one carefully in his hands as he returned to his carriage; he would put it in Wei Wuxian’s hair when he got back. He wouldn’t tell him what it meant; he didn’t think Wei Wuxian had paid much attention when he read the book to him.

They kept the wedding ceremony simple, but it would certainly be marked down as unorthodox in many ways, not only for the union of two men, for both Wei Wuxian’s lack of family. It was simply unheard of for a royal wedding to have one party without any living blood relatives to speak of. However, Wei Wuxian had the Wens. Lan Wangji had already asked for their blessing, so they were the closest thing to the real thing.

Wen Qing and Wen Ning accompanied Wei Wuxian to his room. He was bathed with extra care, had every scrub and lotion rubbed into his skin and his hair until he was practically glowing, his hair falling down his back in thick waves, the little red flower Lan Wangji had given him before set back into his hair. It took a while to assemble his wedding clothes, given that there were so many heavy layers of red. It was easily the heaviest garments he had ever worn, but it did not matter, for he would be escorted over the threshold when he was to serve tea for Lan Wangji’s family. His feet could not touch the ground.

“Young Master Wei,” Wen Ning said once the last of Wei Wuxian’s make-up had been applied, a gentle red touching his eyelids and accentuating his eyes plus a touch of rouge to his lips. “You look…”

“Is it a bit much?” Wei Wuxian said, staring at himself in the mirror. For all that he had been dressed up in the year that he had been a consort, it had nothing on the weight of a wedding outfit.

Wen Qing punched his shoulder. “No, he’s trying to say you look beautiful, idiot.”

Wei Wuxian laughed but their commotion was soon interrupted. There was a scuffle outside as someone barged their way into the room. Wei Wuxian could faintly hear the servants and guards trying to warn him of someone’s presence.

“Wei Wuxian…!”

He came face to face with Jiang Cheng. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was slightly out of breath. He straightened himself up and began marching towards Wei Wuxian but both Wen Qing and Wen Ning stood in front of him.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Wen Qing demanded. Jiang Cheng huffed and was about to reply but Wei Wuxian cut him off.

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s fine. This is Jiang Cheng,” he said. Wen Qing and Wen Ning shared a concerned look before slowly stepping aside to allow Jiang Cheng to approach Wei Wuxian, still sat before the mirror. Wei Wuxian did not look directly at him, but through the mirror. “I knew Lan Zhan sent you an invitation, but I didn’t think you’d actually come. I was surprised when he told me that you’d accepted.”

“Why wouldn’t I come?” Jiang Cheng hissed. “You’re my brother, aren’t you?”

“Last I checked, you kicked me out of the family.”

“Wei Wuxian— No. I’m not here to cause a fuss. I don’t want to fight. I am here because you are getting married and I… I am giving you my well wishes. Regardless of whether I think Prince Lan Wangji is a prick or not, he makes you happy.”

Wei Wuxian smiled and rolled his eyes. “That’s just like you, Jiang Cheng.”

“I won’t burden you any longer. I just wanted to see you before the ceremony.”

“Jiang Cheng.” That made him stop before he could walk away. “If you want to give your blessing on this marriage, you can do so by putting the veil on your brother.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Wen Qing said but Wei Wuxian put a hand up silence her, assuring her that this is what he wanted.

Jiang Cheng obeyed and took the red veil that was sat on the dresser. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and let him affix the veil to him. When he opened his eyes again, everything felt so much more real. His heart pounded in his chest. He was getting married today. He was going to marry Lan Wangji. After this, he was definitely going to thank the gods for allowing this union to take place.

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian said softly.

“You have my blessing for a fruitful marriage,” Jiang Cheng said.

It wasn’t much longer before Lan Wangji was allowed entrance for the first parts of the ceremony to begin. Even through the veil, Wei Wuxian could see the way Lan Wangji faltered at the sight of him. He had almost tripped on his way over. Wei Wuxian felt of a similar way, seeing Lan Wangji in those beautiful red wedding robes. It wasn’t often he saw color on Lan Wangji, especially not in something as vibrant as red. As with every outfit, he looked stunning and handsome.

He really was the luckiest man in the world to be marrying him.

It was hard to contain his overwhelming glee even as Lan Wangji knelt before Wen Qing and Wen Ning and poured them each a cup of tea. All he wanted to do was launch into Lan Wangji’s arms right away. It was taking everything in him not to cry, even as he watched Lan Wangji’s hands shake ever so slightly.

Once Lan Wangji had paid his respects, it was time for Wei Wuxian to do the same. He and Lan Wangji were escorted in the royal family’s finest palanquin and Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back from holding Lan Wangji’s hand throughout. When they arrived, Lan Wangji carried Wei Wuxian out.

Just like Lan Wangji had done, Wei Wuxian knelt before each of Lan Wangji’s family members to pour them tea and pay his respects. First to Lan Xichen, then to Lan Qiren. It was an honor to watch them accept and drink the tea. Wei Wuxian had been prepared for this day, to do his part in the ceremony with the utmost grace he could muster, even if he was sure that Lan Wangji would marry him even if he turned up in rags and with an uncontrolled devious behavior.

Next was the main, formal part of the ceremony. The people watched as Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian first bowed towards the gates; the heavens and the earth, then to their families and caretakers, including the headstones reserved for Lan Wangji’s deceased birth parents. Finally, they took each other in hand and made the final bow towards each other. Just like that, the formalities were over. They were married.

Husbands.

Lan Wangji finally lifted his veil and Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but burst into tears. His husband was so handsome and beautiful. His husband. He couldn’t find it in him to care any longer about dignity and swept Lan Wangji into a kiss. He couldn’t wait to spend their honeymoon together.

The Cloud Recesses were as peaceful as ever; the sun was going down as they arrived. They only brought a few servants with them to help with things like drawing baths and cooking during the three weeks of their stay. The servants had already arrived earlier that day and had dinner waiting for them.

Lan Wangji carried Wei Wuxian to the Jingshi after dinner, making sure to go ahead and put up a sound barrier on the door. It had been a while since they had stayed in the Jingshi, and it felt so nice and cozy, especially now that it was warm outside.

He set Wei Wuxian on the bed and took off his boots before he crawled over him and kissed him. The heavy spices on Wei Wuxian’s lips burned, but he didn’t mind.

Wei Wuxian laughed into the kiss. He really was over the moon about all of this. To think that he really was a married man now. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Lan Wangji pulled away and admired Wei Wuxian’s face. “There is one more thing I want to do,” he said.

Wei Wuxian blinked owlishly up at Lan Wangji. His heart hammered, considering what there could possibly be left to do.

“What is it?” He asked with a smile.

Lan Wangji sat back and smiled a little, feeling excited. “Our forehead ribbons are sacred,” he said. “They represent our self-regulations.”

He reached back and untied his. It wasn’t his usual one; this one was red, specially made for him when he was born to use at his wedding. He pulled it away from him and took Wei Wuxian’s wrist and started to slowly wrap the silk around it a few times. “We are forbidden to let anyone touch them, except for our parents, because they are who teach us to regulate ourselves.”

He tied the ribbon in a bow, so the golden swirls were visible at the top of Wei Wuxian’s wrist. He brought it to his lips and kissed his soft skin, then murmured against it, “And our soulmates, because they are the ones for whom we let go of our regulations.”

That made Wei Wuxian fluster. Soulmate, he’d said. While it was undoubtedly true, it still warmed his cheeks and his heart to hear Lan Wangji say it. He really had given him everything.

“Thank you, Lan Zhan… It’s an honor,” Wei Wuxian said softly. His smile widened for a moment before he pulled Lan Wangji in for another kiss.

Lan Wangji hummed and let Wei Wuxian pull him in. His heart was pounding; this was the first time in his life he had let someone touch his forehead ribbon, let alone willingly put it on someone else. It was such a simple thing, yet it was so exciting.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered when they parted. “My husband…”

Lan Wangji started working on Wei Wuxian’s robes as they kissed. He didn’t want to take them all the way off; he liked how he looked in such a vibrant red.

“My husband,” he said, and without his permission a smile brightened his features. The word was unfamiliar on his lips, but it felt so right.

Wei Wuxian’s hands ran along Lan Wangji’s chest, gliding up and down and allowing him to remove whatever clothing he wished.

“It feels good to say that,” he said. “And I’m so happy to have married you.”

Lan Wangji hummed, then parted Wei Wuxian’s robes and untied his pants. He stripped him from the waist down then lay down between his legs, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He usually made an effort to hide the marks he made, but he wouldn’t during their honeymoon.

Truthfully, there was nowhere Wei Wuxian would rather be in that moment than naked underneath Lan Wangji, subject to affections. After such a busy, exciting day, he was content to lay his head back and let Lan Wangji keep kissing him. Not without lifting his hands and tugging at the sash holding Lan Wangji’s robes though.

Lan Wangji rooted through Wei Wuxian’s robes until he found the bottle of oil and set it aside so he could get his own pants and underwear off. Then he put the oil in Wei Wuxian’s hands. “It’s my turn,” he said. He would finger himself open, but he liked keeping his hands clean if he could choose.

“You’re such a baby and I love you,” Wei Wuxian said with a small laugh as he was given the oil. He popped open the cap, then grabbed a handful of his ass. “Come closer. Kneel up in front of me, I want to watch you. And kiss other parts of you too.”

Lan Wangji moved to straddle Wei Wuxian’s waist and then sat up on his knees and braced himself on his hands. He still wore the wedding robes, and the sleeves splayed out around Wei Wuxian’s head, looking quite beautiful. Lan Wangji looked down at him expectantly.

Wei Wuxian slicked up his fingers and slid them around to prod at Lan Wangji’s hole. He slipped one in with ease, humming at the heat around him. With a smile, he pulled Lan Wangji further toward him by his thigh so he could pepper kisses all up the exposed skin, pushing his robes aside as he did. One finger became two and he was pushing them in deep and slow. His kisses trailed from his thighs to his hip, then finally lapping up the dribble of clear fluid with every press against Lan Wangji’s prostate.

“I’m taking good care of you, aren’t I?” He whispered.

Lan Wangji took a shaky breath and gripped at the sheets under his hands. He nodded and swallowed, struggling to keep from shoving into Wei Wuxian’s mouth.

He could see the way Lan Wangji was twitching, aching, could feel it. Wei Wuxian licked a long stripe up the length of his cock and smirked up at him. He slowly took him into his mouth, suckling on the head before easing more inside until he pressed up against his throat. With each bob and suck, Wei Wuxian pressed his fingers harder against his prostate, letting him leak directly into him.

Lan Wangji hissed and pressed his forehead against the back of the bed. “Wei Ying,” he warned. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer if Wei Wuxian kept this up.

Wei Wuxian pulled off his cock with a wet pop, just to smile up at him with a twinkle in his mouth. His voice was a husky whisper against the sensitive skin. “It’s okay. Cum for me, my husband.”

He made an effort to rub his fingers against his sweet spot over and over, without mercy, as he took him back into his mouth. He wanted to feel him cum.

Lan Wangji shifted his weight to one hand so he could use the other to slide through Wei Wuxian’s hair. He moved his hips, pulling out and pushing back into Wei Wuxian’s mouth repeatedly. There was something striking about the word husband, something that made him shiver. He gasped for air right before he came hard with a cut-off moan.

Hearing and feeling Lan Wangji cum had to be Wei Wuxian’s favorite thing in the universe. He let out a small throaty moan of his own when he came hot into his mouth. He swallowed it all down, pulling away so he could lick his lips.

Lan Wangji panted a few times, then scooted down. He reached behind him to grab Wei Wuxian’s cock and position it, then he sank down on it. Closing his eyes, he let out a small noise of discomfort. As if just remembering, he put his hand on his abdomen and cast a spell to reset his body. He didn’t waste time after that and started to move up and down.

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched as Lan Wangji moved upon his cock. He reached out to grab his hips, to help him bounce. Truly, he was so lucky. Lan Wangji was beautiful and handsome and incredible… And he was his husband.

“Lan Zhan…” He breathed. He moaned and squeezed his hips, surely leaving small bruised imprints. “You take me so well…”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian and felt charmed by the praise. He moved faster and set a quick pace. His head tilted back as he searched for the right angle and found it within seconds — a product of all the practice he’d had.

Wei Wuxian’s gaze roved over the exposed skin of Lan Wangji’s neck and licked his lips again. He couldn’t help himself. Holding tight onto his hips, Wei Wuxian pushed himself up, then wrapped his arms tightly around Lan Wangji’s waist. He buried his face against his neck and nipped at the soft skin until it was covered in red marks.

“This has been my favorite thing since we announced our relationship…mm…” Wei Wuxian mumbled against his neck, bucking his hips up to meet Lan Wangji’s thrusts. “I want everyone to know I love you.”

Lan Wangji tilted his head to the side to give Wei Wuxian more room. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held onto him tight while he bounced up and down.

“Mark me,” he breathed, “Please.”

“Gladly, my love,” Wei Wuxian said. His fingers trailed down from Lan Wangji’s waist to gently seek out where the two of them were connected. It only made him harder, brought him dangerously close to the edge just feeling how Lan Wangji was stretched around him, hot and tight. He dug his teeth into the crook of his neck and then laved over the bite, admiring the big hickey that he’d left.

A short sound of pain and pleasure left Lan Wangji and he reached up to dig his hands in Wei Wuxian’s hair. It was loose after their long ride over and easy to slide his hands through. He could feel Wei Wuxian getting close and he let go with one hand to reach down and grab his own cock and pump it haphazardly.

Wei Wuxian continued to kiss and bite until he was covered. It took only one flicker of his gaze down to see Lan Wangji jerking himself off before he could feel himself tipping over.

“Ah… Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan, I’m going to cum…!” He gasped, grabbing at his hips against so he could keep Lan Wangji still and flush against him, flooding with his cum.

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian hold onto him and cum inside him. He gave himself a few more pumps before he came again and spilled over Wei Wuxian’s chest and abdomen. Then he collapsed, resting his head on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “Good,” he said quietly when he had caught his breath.

When Lan Wangji leaned on him, Wei Wuxian pulled them both back to lay down, letting Lan Wangji rest on top of him. He rubbed his sweaty back and closed his eyes.

“I feel so lucky to have you,” he said.

Lan Wangji snuggled into Wei Wuxian and got comfortable with a hum of satisfaction. He supposed they were both lucky to have found each other.

\--

If you would have told Wei Wuxian that he would be spending his honeymoon in the Lan’s ancestral home in the Cloud Recesses a few years ago, he would have never believed it. In fact, he would’ve laughed until he cried. But here he was, enjoying his time with Lan Wangji. Even though he liked things being just the two of them, his mind still wandered to A-Yuan.

A-Yuan had loved the wedding. The celebration, the good food, the opportunity to dance around. Wei Wuxian always smiled whenever he thought of his precious son. He had come so far since joining the palace. This really was the best possible life for him.

Even so, the whole thought of A-Yuan made Wei Wuxian a little broody. It would be nice to have another child since A-Yuan was only getting older. He had already turned eight. Wei Wuxian often thought about the set of baby clothes Lan Wangji had given him as part of his courting procedure and it made him emotional. It would be an arduous process to get a woman to surrogate for them, but it was definitely a new-born he wanted. He wanted to hear their first cry, hold the small baby in his arms…

Wei Wuxian had been out for a walk to get some fresh air when he approached the shrine made for Xie Lian. Of course, he’d heard what Lan Wangji had told him about it. There was definitely _some_ god here, taking the offerings. Whether or not it was actually Xie Lian was another thing… He wasn’t supposed to be real, after all. Even so, since they had been praying at this shrine, things had been going well for them.

What would it hurt to try again?

With a deep breath, Wei Wuxian kneeled before the shrine. He left a small offering and closed his eyes, letting his breathing settle. It felt a little ridiculous to be doing this, but _gods_ , did he want to believe.

“Thank you for all of your help. I am married to a wonderful man, in a beautiful palace and… That is more than I ever thought would happen to someone like me, you know? I am so grateful for the life I’ve been able to live. I try not to ask for much but… I ache for a bigger family. I know Lan Zhan does too. We’ve been talking about children for a long time now. I love A-Yuan with my whole heart and I’ve got room to share that with another child,” he said. He fisted his robes tightly. “I don’t know if there is anything you can do, anything to make this process easier for us… But I would greatly appreciate it. I would give anything to be able to give Lan Zhan and I another child.”

He opened his eyes slowly. It had been nice to get it off his chest, even if he wasn’t expecting much.

Then his eyes widened; there was a little white flower on the shrine now.

He cocked an eyebrow. He had never seen such a thing happen before but here he was… the offering had been taken and in its place was a small, white flower. It was much like the one Lan Wangji had worn before. He picked it up and tucked it in his hair. White wasn’t his color, but who was he to refuse the gods?

What did any of this mean? Was this some kind of confirmation? He stood up slowly and then bowed towards the shrine.

“Thank you,” he said, though unsure of what had just happened. He turned and walked quietly away, mind reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (pst if anyone can guess who the king of Xing is you get a brownie)


	46. Baby Pill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end notes for smut tags
> 
> Enjoy the extra long chapter!!

Xie Lian had many worshippers, but not as many as other gods, and none of them human. All of his merits were earned from ghosts and demons, which didn’t matter to him at all — it was more than he had earned in many hundreds of years. But still, it made it especially interesting when he got his first merit from a human, a prince in a faraway kingdom.

Xie Lian had no idea how this prince had learned of his existence (he was sure he was just a myth by now), but it turned out that he had read his story in a book. It was _his_ book, actually. Well, the one Hua Cheng had written and almost published before Xie Lian had gotten his hands on it and did some heavy editing. He had sworn it only made its rounds in the Ghost City. But apparently it had travelled further than that. Xie Lian was quite horrified and spent a few days hiding under his sheets in embarrassment. That book held some… moments of weakness that he would rather stay close to home. But eventually he got over it, since he had suffered this embarrassment a hundredfold before and still survived, and clearly it had moved the human prince to worship _him_ , of all deities.

The prince almost reminded him of himself as a child, but also not. This human, Prince Lan Wangji, was a romantic, but not an idealist. He reached for the stars, but only the ones he personally had his eye on.

The subject of his romantic desires, however, was much more like Xie Lian. There was a fire in his eyes, unyielding, he was sure that had he been in the position Xie Lian had been almost a thousand years before, he too would have demanded that the gods themselves prostrate before him. He had passion for the victimized, he spat in the face of tyranny. Xie Lian felt quite attached to him, even though he had never met the man personally. He could see why Prince Lan Wangji loved him so dearly.

He had been delighted at the invitation to their wedding. Hua Cheng was only a little bit jaded at how excited Xie Lian was about ‘insignificant humans,’ and he put it aside to go with Xie Lian to the wedding (in disguise, of course). Xie Lian loved how Lan Wangji had put his flowers in their hair; he hadn’t expected him to do it, but it seemed very much like the romantic prince.

It was easy to serve Prince Lan Wangji since he never asked for anything substantial. He just asked to bless their marriage, which was easy enough. Not many people had tried to murder them or break them apart, and if someone had tried to sabotage them it had practically taken care of itself. Xie Lian felt like a fraud almost, for accepting the offerings despite not doing anything to earn them.

But before him was a perfect opportunity. For the first time, the little prince’s love was here all by himself, and he had asked for something that was tangible. Xie Lian excitedly grabbed the dice in his sleeves and rolled it, and in seconds Hua Cheng was next to him.

“Gege,” Hua Cheng said fondly, “What is it?”

“San Lang!” Xie Lian said as he turned to him. “Do you still have that baby pill?”

Hua Cheng blinked and looked between Xie Lian and the human who was still praying. He didn’t like where this was going. “Yes,” he said after a moment. He turned worried eyes back to his husband. “Why? You’re not going to give it away?”

“I was thinking exactly that,” Xie Lian said. “Look, my humans want to have a baby!”

Hua Cheng felt a pain in his heart. “Gege,” he said, letting the despair show on his face.

Xie Lian saw his face and sighed. He leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him and said, “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

He turned back to the human and produced a little white flower. He set it right in front of Wei Wuxian. “I will help you,” he said quietly, though he knew the human wouldn’t hear him, “Give me some time. If San Lang won’t give up our pill then I’ll find another way. Thank you for the food!”

It took a while to convince Hua Cheng. He was the world’s biggest drama queen, and Xie Lian had to tread carefully. He had thrown a fit (complete with lounging around wailing and taking out his anger on poor little ghosts) when Xie Lian had told him to put the pill away when they got it, and he threw another one when Xie Lian decided to give it away to some mortals.

The truth was, Xie Lian didn’t really want a child, not right then. He wanted to wait a few more hundred years and really settle down before making their lives even more exciting. They could raise human babies if they wanted to, but if they had a child of their own, who knew what would come out? Would it be immortal like them? He wasn’t ready to submit himself to an eternity of parenthood. Eighty years was just fine.

After Hua Cheng’s fit had passed a few months later, Xie Lian gently coaxed him out of bed. They came up with a deal; the humans would get the pill, but Hua Cheng got to be dramatic about it. That was why it had to be at three in the morning on the dot. (Also, Xie Lian preferred to go straight to the couple rather than talk himself through the gates.)

Xie Lian scaled the palace wall and climbed onto the prince’s balcony, then went to open the door. Only, the door wouldn’t open! Xie Lian sighed. He could easily break it open, but that was rude and would tell the guards that someone was breaking in. He noticed the window about five feet to the right of the balcony and went over to stand on the balcony rail and reach over to test it. Thankfully the humans were reckless and it was unlocked. He swung the window open and jumped from the rail onto the window and pulled himself inside at the same time as he made himself visible.

Just his luck, he managed to step on a cat’s tail when he dropped in.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He told the cat, but it was already running away.

Wei Wuxian had always been rather sensitive to things that went bump in the night. When he lived in the camp with the refugees, he always had to be on guard, even late at night. That meant that when he heard the rumbling outside, he already began to stir. He pushed himself up at the sound of the cat. He rubbed his eyes and reached for Suibian, tucked safely under the bed.

“Lan Zhan,” he said, nudging Lan Wangji as he pushed himself out of bed.

Xie Lian froze as Wei Wuxian woke up, followed slowly by his husband. He held his hands up to show that he was unarmed, though it was mostly dark.

“Hello!” he said, “No need to be afraid!”

Prince Lan Wangji sat up and a second later the lamps around the room lit up, casting an orange glow onto everything. Xie Lian gave a sheepish smile. Prince Lan Wangji rubbed his eyes and looked at the intruder, only to do a double take, his eyes wide.

Gradually, Wei Wuxian lowered Suibian. He looked at Lan Wangji and noticed his surprised expression. Did he know this person?

“Uh, can we help you?” He asked.

“No,” Xie Lian said, “But I can help you.”

“Your Highness the Crown Prince?” Lan Wangji asked, furrowing his brow. “Xie Lian?”

Xie Lian lowered his hands and bowed politely. “Hello, Your Highness,” he said. “It’s good to get to talk to you now.”

Lan Wangji got out of bed (thanking himself for putting on clothes after their activities earlier) and slowly approached. Xie Lian was shorter than he had expected. Not _short_ per se, but a bit more so than Wei Wuxian. He was every bit as beautiful as one would expect from a god, though. It was like he almost glowed.

Once he had somewhat recovered from his shock, he bowed in greeting. “Why are you here, Your Highness?”

Xie Lian smiled and looked at Wei Wuxian. “I heard your prayer,” he said. “I can help.”

Lan Wangji turned to look at him as well. What prayer?

For a moment, Wei Wuxian looked equally confused. It still hadn’t settled in yet that this was _Xie Lian,_ nevermind that he had come with an answer to his prayer.

He approached slowly, standing by Lan Wangji’s side. “You… have an answer?”

Xie Lian nodded. “I do,” he said. “A long time ago, after we got married, San Lang and I were given a gift. They called it a ‘baby pill.’ You swallow it, and it will change your body and give you a womb so you can carry a child. It can be used on humans, gods, ghosts or anything else, and as far as I know it is completely safe.”

Lan Wangji looked between Xie Lian and Wei Wuxian. After a moment, he asked, “You prayed for a womb? So we could have a child?”

“Not specifically…” Wei Wuxian replied. He reached out and grabbed Lan Wangji’s hands so he would turn to him. “I prayed for a way for me to give you a child. I know we’ve talked about surrogacy, but the process is long and tiresome. I just… wanted an easy way. Are you… Are you mad?”

Lan Wangji tilted his head. “Why would I be mad?” He shook his head, then looked back at Xie Lian, looking skeptical. “This… pill. Did your husband agree to give it to us?”

Xie Lian scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. “Ahaha, you know him well, then. Yes, he did. He doesn’t want to, though. We made a deal. You will have to gamble for it like anyone else who wants something from him, but he will lend you luck.”

Lan Wangji turned to Wei Wuxian with a sigh. “We will have to bet something very valuable,” he said.

“You were just looking at me in that ‘I can’t believe you have done this Wei Ying’ kind of way. It’s always 50/50 whether that’s good or bad,” Wei Wuxian said with a huff. He glanced between Lan Wangji and Xie Lian.

Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Wuxian’s hand. “We will take it,” he said to Xie Lian.

Xie Lian smiled and took out a pair of dice and shook them in his hand. A second later, the room lit up in white as the spot next to him erupted in a burst of silver butterflies. Lan Wangji’s heart raced and he stepped a bit closer to Wei Wuxian and in front of him. He trusted Xie Lian, but he did _not_ trust the Ghost King.

The butterflies dispersed and there was Hua Cheng, every bit as elegant and terrifying as he had expected. He was tall, skinny, and wore a permanent smirk along with that characteristic eyepatch. His scimitar glinted dangerously in the light, along with his fangs.

“So,” Hua Cheng said, his voice deep and smooth. “You want what is ours.” He tilted his head and squinted his eye. “What makes you think you deserve it?”

Lan Wangji swallowed. “We will not live as long as you, Hua Chengzhu,” he said. “We do not have centuries, nor do we have the resources to create one of those ourselves. We only ask for your generosity.”

Hua Cheng raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“San Lang,” Xie Lian whispered, nudging him. “Don’t be mean.”

Hua Cheng glanced at him, and his smirk fell into something that looked almost vulnerable if one didn’t know he could destroy the world with little effort.

“Fine,” he said, looking back at Lan Wangji and his husband. He snapped his fingers and two small boards floated in the air, one in front of them and the other in front of Hua Cheng. Each had a cup and two glowing red dice. “What’ll you be betting?” he asked, that smirk back on his features.

“The entire royal armory,” Lan Wangji said. “And the royal family’s jewels.”

Hua Cheng raised his eyebrow again. “I’ve been told there aren’t many of those.”

“All of our horses,” Lan Wangji said.

“And what would I do with them? Eat them?”

“Our treasury.”

“Might want to stick with something that is yours to give.”

Lan Wangji paused to bite his lower lip, then he said, “My magic.”

Hua Cheng made a happily surprised expression. “Ah! There we go. I’ll take it.”

Wei Wuxian squeezed Lan Wangji’s hand. He knew how terrible he would feel if Lan Wangji lost his magic because of him, because he had asked for a foolish thing. But the idea of them actually having another baby of their own… to carry it inside him… it was almost too much.

“No cheating,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Xie Lian said. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”

Hua Cheng picked up the dice and put them in the cup. “Right then,” he said.

Lan Wangji looked at the board in front of him and picked up the dice and set them in the cup. His heart was pounding, part of him screamed, _what are you doing? Don’t you know better than to bet against the Ghost King?_ But another part of him trusted Xie Lian. And he trusted that Hua Cheng wouldn’t betray Xie Lian’s faith in him.

They picked up the cups and put their hands over them. The clacking of dice against the cup filled the room, and Lan Wangji thought he might throw up from anxiety. There was nothing else he could do, he supposed. Whether he dropped them this second or the next, it didn’t matter. He took a deep breath, then turned the cup over onto the board. Hua Cheng followed suit.

Lan Wangji lifted the cup. A five and a two. “Seven,” he said.

Hua Cheng lifted his cup and Xie Lian craned his head to see. “Snake eyes,” he said.

Relief flooded Lan Wangji and he took a step back and sat down on the bed. Hua Cheng snapped his fingers and the boards disappeared, and in his hands now was a small box. He stepped toward Wei Wuxian and held it out to him. Now that he was closer, it was easier to see how he towered over the little human.

“Congratulations,” he said, his voice deep, sardonic, and all but _dripping_ in acid.

Lan Wangji watched warily, almost wondering if he should step between them again. Not that it would really do any good.

Taking a shaky breath, Wei Wuxian looked up at Hua Cheng and then carefully took the box out of his hand. For a moment, he worried that he might snatch it off him when he tried to take it. This little pill… it would change everything for them if it was really going to work.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice cracking a little in the middle. He was just so happy…

“Yes, thank you San Lang,” Xie Lian said.

Hua Cheng kept staring intensely at Wei Wuxian for a few more seconds before he disappeared in a flurry of silver butterflies.

Xie Lian laughed sheepishly. “Sorry about my San Lang, he can be... prickly.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. On the grand scheme of things, that didn’t really matter. “No, it’s fine. I… We can’t thank you enough for this, you know? So, there’s a pill in here. If I take it, I’ll… grow a womb and be able to conceive a child? Is that right?”

Xie Lian nodded. “Mhmm. I was told that it would be... a bit painful. But I don’t feel pain, and I _am_ a god, so you might want to expect it to be more than ‘a bit.’ Your body has to change itself, after all.”

“Okay,” Wei Wuxian said and nodded. He turned to look at Lan Wangji and smiled. Then, he threw himself into his arms, burying his face against his chest. They were going to have a child…! He didn’t care what it took.

Lan Wangji was still in shock. He wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian. This had happened so quickly, he didn’t know how to process it. He looked at Xie Lian and said, “Thank you, Your Highness. We are indebted to you.”

Xie Lian shook his head. “No, no! You have given me so many gifts already. Just keep praying and giving me merits from your incense, okay?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Of course,” he said. “Your Highness... may I build a temple in your name?”

Xie Lian’s eyes widened. “Me? Really?”

“We do not have a temple in our palace,” Lan Wangji said. “One could easily be built.”

Xie Lian gave another of his signature sheepish smiles. “Ah, I couldn’t ask you to, but I won’t say no!!” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “It will be done. Thank you, again.”

“It wasn’t a problem! You know you two are my only human worshippers, right? It’s the least I could do. Well, I’ll get back to San Lang now, I’m sure he is moping. I hope you enjoy your new babies!”

With that, he climbed up onto the window sill and jumped out. Lan Wangji blinked and looked down at the box in Wei Wuxian’s hand. He really had just met _Xie Lian and Hua Cheng_... and had gotten this gift from them.

Wei Wuxian looked down at the box as well. He opened it after a moment, just to solidify that this was real. There really was a pill in there and it would create their new future. He looked up at Lan Wangji.

“We’re going to have children, Lan Zhan,” he said quietly.

Lan Wangji pressed his lips together and swallowed as the reality of it hit him. Wei Wuxian could carry his child, the heir of the throne. They could use those little bunny clothes after all. Tears rose in his eyes and he wiped them away. “Are you going to take it now?” he asked.

“Xie Lian said that it’d hurt… Maybe it’s best to wait until morning so I can actually get some sleep,” Wei Wuxian said, even though his hands were shaking from the anticipation. He closed the box again and held it tightly in his fist. “You know what this means, right? I-I mean, it’s great for us but isn’t this amazing for your brother too? I know he never really forgave me for the show I made of telling everyone about our relationship. But this way… we can make an heir to the throne. It would take the pressure off your brother, people could stop throwing accusations our way since we can procreate… plus, we get… we get to have a baby.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He knew Lan Xichen would be happy. “We can have a baby,” he repeated quietly. He leaned in and buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck as more tears pushed their way out. A little baby of their very own.

Wei Wuxian laughed and ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair. He laughed until he cried, shoulders trembling. Neither of them could believe this was really happening. Life had really turned in their favour. This was a miracle.

“Come on…” Wei Wuxian said. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, then moved to do the same for Lan Wangji. “Let’s get some more sleep now. I’ll take the pill in the morning.”

Lan Wangji nodded and went to go shut (and lock) the window to keep out the winter chill. He curled up behind Wei Wuxian in bed and kissed the back of his neck. He almost felt like this had been a wild dream. He supposed he would find out in the morning.

It was almost hard to sleep with all the excitement but in Lan Wangji’s arms, anything was possible.

When morning came, Wei Wuxian, for the first time, actually woke up without much effort. His heart was racing just at the thought of taking that baby pill. He didn’t care if it hurt. He leaned over and kissed Lan Wangji’s sleeping face, peppered it in lots of kisses until he woke.

“Good morning,” he said.

Lan Wangji quietly groaned. He usually didn’t get woken up like this. He took one look at Wei Wuxian before the memories of the night before washed over him. He turned to look — yes, the little box was on the bedside table. That really had happened. He sucked in a breath.

Wei Wuxian grinned at him. It was rare that he got to see Lan Wangji’s sleepy, morning face. Why did he have to be so handsome in everything he did? It really wasn’t fair. He leaned down to kiss him again, properly on the lips this time, without a care for morning breath.

“We’ve got an exciting day ahead of us, huh?” He said.

Lan Wangji sat up. He wasn’t sure what time it was, just that it was sometime before five. “Let’s get ready first,” he said as he got up. “You don’t have to change clothes. I’ll have breakfast brought here.”

“You spoil me,” Wei Wuxian said. He flopped back on the bed with a sigh, letting his hair fan out under him. “I suppose you will have to pamper me when I’m pregnant, huh?”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer. He probably wouldn’t be doing much of the pampering, but Wei Wuxian certainly would be spoiled. The idea of him being pregnant made Lan Wangji want to cry, but he contained himself.

He got ready for the day and had breakfast brought to the room. He told the servant to bring his nanny in whenever it was convenient. While he waited for breakfast to arrive, he sat down on the bed and picked up the little box and just looked at it without opening it.

“We met Xie Lian,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, that still hasn’t… really sunk in yet. I mean, I prayed at the shrine while we were on our honeymoon and everything but… I wasn’t really expecting a lot. To think that all the stories were true,” Wei Wuxian said, shaking his head. He rolled onto his front and turned his head to look at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji hummed. “I will have a temple built after you have gotten better,” he said. “I will be its priest.”

Breakfast arrived shortly after that, and Li Changying came as well. Lan Wangji beckoned her over, “A-Niang.”

His nanny came over, looking a bit concerned. Lan Wangji held up the little box. “Wei Ying is going to take something and it is going to allow him to carry a child,” he explained. “I think it will cause him pain, so he will stay in bed today until he feels better. I will be staying with him to ease the pain.”

Li Changying looked between the two of them with a bewildered expression, then pointed at the box. “This will let His Grace have a baby?” she asked.

Lan Wangji nodded.

“Isn’t it exciting? I’m going to be able to carry Lan Zhan’s child, the heir to the throne…” Wei Wuxian said with a dramatic sigh. He smiled at Li Changying, his stomach twitching with butterflies already. “I can hardly believe it myself.”

Li Changying put a hand to her mouth as she processed it. “Oh, gods,” she whispered. An awe-struck and excited look crossed her face. “Oh, gods!”

“Can you make the necessary adjustments to our schedule?” Lan Wangji asked.

Li Changying nodded frantically. “Of course. Can I do anything else?”

“Mm. Tell my brother. And keep everyone out of this room after he takes it, except yourself and those I approve.”

Li Changying nodded again. “Okay.” As if she couldn’t handle it, her face twisted in emotion. “Oh, A-Zhan,” she cried before going to hug him. She hugged Wei Wuxian right after.

Everyone was just as excited as them and it was thrilling. Wei Wuxian laughed a little when he was hugged and returned the gesture. He watched as Li Changying scurried away to prepare things fondly. This all was so real now.

“You think it’ll be easy for us to uh… conceive?” Wei Wuxian asked as he picked up the small box.

“I’m sure we will eventually,” Lan Wangji said, thinking of their track record. He got up and went to sit at the breakfast table. “Come eat,” he said. “You might not want to eat anymore today.”

That made Wei Wuxian snort with laughter. He pushed himself up from the bed and padded over to the table to sit down and eat. “I really hope I don’t throw this back up. That kinda stuff is the worst. I don’t really know how much pain to expect.”

“I would expect a lot,” Lan Wangji said. “But it is okay. I will help you.”

“I’ve always joked and teased about being pregnant with your child,” Wei Wuxian said, stabbing at his food. “But I just wanted to make sure that this is the way you want things. I would be over the moon to carry your child, Lan Zhan, I really want this. I would presume it is far more convenient for me to be pregnant. Ah, what am I saying? Let me carry them all for you. One, two, three children. However many you want.”

“As many as you will give me,” Lan Wangji said, thinking of five or more but not daring to say it. “You are the one who will carry them, so you decide.”

“I guess we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves just yet. I don’t know what pregnancy will be like, I have a very romanticised idea of it in my head,” Wei Wuxian hummed.

Lan Wangji hummed. “You will be well cared-for,” he said. He finished eating quickly and then sat back. “Do you want to wash up first?” he asked.

“That’s probably a good idea. If it really is that bad then I probably won’t want to get out of bed,” Wei Wuxian said. He finished up his meal not too long after Lan Wangji and leaned back in his chair.

Lan Wangji nodded and poured a glass of water and took it to the bed while he waited for Wei Wuxian to get ready. He sat down and held the little box and stared at it. He wondered why Xie Lian had given it to them like that. Did he not want it? He supposed not everyone wanted children. That was hard to grasp.

Wei Wuxian got up from the seat and got ready. He took his time to wash up. Even though he was excited, he was nipped with anxiety about it. What if it didn’t work? What if something went wrong?

When he re-entered the room, he took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m ready to do this.”

Lan Wangji sat back on the bed and opened the box and held it out to Wei Wuxian. “I will help you,” he said. “Just tell me when you want me to ease the pain.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He took the box from Lan Wangji and sat down next to him on the bed. For a moment, he stared at the little pill inside it. Then, he looked up at Lan Wangji.

“Get me a glass of water?” He said. He was stalling a little, but he really did need something to wash down the pill with.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and looked pointedly at the glass he had poured earlier and set on the bedside table. He was getting a bit nervous because Wei Wuxian was acting anxious too, but he had to not let it show and help keep Wei Wuxian calm.

“Oh, hahaha…” Wei Wuxian had been so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed. He licked his lips nervously and then picked up the small pill. He placed it on his tongue and washed it down with the glass of water. How soon would the pain begin? Once he’d swallowed it, he looked at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji pulled down the covers and carefully guided Wei Wuxian to lay down. “Tell me when it starts,” he said.

He really hoped his magic would be enough to help. He didn’t have a lot of practice with reducing pain, since it wasn’t something one could do to themselves, but he had done it to someone else before. He just didn’t want Wei Wuxian to suffer.

Wei Wuxian kept his eyes on Lan Wangji for a while, even after he laid down against the sheets. “I can’t feel anything right now… Do you think there’s a chance that it won’t hurt at all? No, no, there’s no reason the Gods would lie to us. Even so… Ah. Oh. I feel… something. It’s like a tingle in my stomach. It’s not bad.”

His hands found his stomach with a small hum. Then, it quickly changed.

“It’s not—Oh! Oh, Gods never mind! Never mind it’s bad! Fuck!” He cursed. He fought the urge to curl in on himself and instead reached for Lan Wangji. “I-I can’t… I…”

Lan Wangji crawled up next to Wei Wuxian and put his hands on his head. “It’s okay,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and focused. Reducing pain was somewhere between illusion and healing magic, and thankfully he was skilled in both. He searched for the source of the pain — the area around the abdomen — and cast a spell on that section of his body. “Did that help?” he asked.

“A-A little…” Wei Wuxian said between pants. The pain had numbed slightly to a dull ache rather than the burning inferno it had been a few moments ago. He leaned into Lan Wangji’s touch and squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit… I knew it’d hurt but holy fuck…! A-Are you sure I’m not going to die? Because it really feels like someone is just… reaching in and tearing out my insides! Gods…”

“Xie Lian would not say it was safe for humans if he didn’t mean it,” Lan Wangji said. He pet Wei Wuxian’s head worriedly. “If my magic isn’t strong enough I can have my master come in and do it, he could do it better than me.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. He just wanted to lean on Lan Wangji and let him soothe him. “No, it’s okay, I’ll… I’ll be okay. I’ve had worse. Hahaha… Ha… Just don’t leave me, okay? I can’t… I need you to be here with me.”

Lan Wangji nodded and lay down next to Wei Wuxian and snuggled up with him. “I’m here,” he whispered. He noticed the spell wearing off and put his hand on Wei Wuxian’s abdomen to cast it again. It apparently didn’t last long. The immense amount of pain was burning it up fast.

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt,” Wei Wuxian breathed. He buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. “I keep telling myself it’ll be worth it. Once this part is over, it’s… it’s the fun part. You’re going to have to try very hard to put a baby in me, huh?”

Lan Wangji choked out a laugh. “Yes,” he said. “Every day until I do.” It wouldn’t be much of a change from their normal activities, honestly. Except Lan Wangji would probably have to give up being on the bottom for a while.

He hummed as he thought about it. “We have not done a pretend game in a while,” he said.

This distraction was nice. While he was thinking about other things, he could draw his focus away from the crippling pain. He took a shaky breath and laughed just a little, though his fingers tightened around Lan Wangji.

“You’re right,” he said. “We could… probably make something out of this. What were you thinking? Am I to be given to you as your broodmare?”

Lan Wangji cast his spell again, just to be sure. “Hmm... you liked being my slave,” he said, “Would this be like that?”

“I did, I did… I like when you give me orders and push me around, Er-Gege… You’re so strong, you can manhandle me however you like,” Wei Wuxian said. “I’d be your slave again… to give you an heir… maybe I was a prized noble, maybe they kept me alive because I could bear children. There is not a better way to make use of your prisoner.”

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian’s forehead. “I could do that,” he said. “If you were a noble, I’m sure you wouldn’t be so obedient. Unless you want to gain my favor and reap the benefits.”

It was truly a testament to how comfortable they were with each other now. This sort of conversation would have set them raring to go in a moment of passion, but now, they were a lot more at ease talking about it casually.

“You tell me what you’d prefer this time. The stubborn, disobedient noble? Or the more pliant one out for his own gain?” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji furrowed his brow and thought about it. He did enjoy it when Wei Wuxian was purposefully a brat needing to be tamed, but he also couldn’t deny the allure of him when he was trying to be seductive. “I like both,” he said. “You could be mean to me and make me force you. Or I could be reluctant and you could try to convince me to put you at the top of the food chain as the father of the king’s heirs.”

Wei Wuxian made a hissing noise as he was struck with another wave of pain. He quickly covered it up with a small laugh though.

“W-Well… We’ll have to go multiple rounds for a while… We could incorporate both. Maybe I start off disobedient and later I… realise how I can manipulate the situation,” he said.

Lan Wangji quickly cast the spell again. He rubbed Wei Wuxian’s abdomen under his shirt. “I like that,” he said. “I want you to wear that silk robe I got for you last time we did the slave one.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Wei Wuxian said. He let out a sigh of relief when Lan Wangji touched his bare skin. Was it too much to hope for that this wouldn’t last too long?

Lan Wangji was hoping the same thing.

Unfortunately, it did last quite a while. Wei Wuxian was bedridden for most of the day, and it wasn’t until late afternoon that the pain subsided enough for Lan Wangji to not have to cast his spell every minute. Both of them were drained and ended up napping until they had to get ready for dinner.

It wasn’t surprising that half the palace knew about the development, since word spread fast among the servants and the royal family had been notified. Lan Xichen looked concerned and like he didn’t quite want to get his hopes up.

“So what is this I heard about you two being able to conceive a child?” he asked quietly when they sat down to eat.

Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Wuxian. Explaining that a god most people didn’t know about broke into their room and had them bet Lan Wangji’s magic for a baby pill didn’t seem like the right move. But what else could he say?

“Exactly what it sounds like Your Majesty,” Wei Wuxian said. He really didn’t think he was suited to explain how this had happened. “Given a… recent development, I will be able to carry and give birth to a child for Lan Zhan.”

Lan Xichen looked between them, then at Nie Mingjue. It was quiet for a moment until he said, “Well then. Congratulations?”

“We will see with time if it is true,” Lan Wangji said with a nod. Lan Xichen seemed to relax then.

“Wangji,” Lan Qiren said. “You have not delved into dark magic, have you?”

Lan Wangji quickly shook his head. “No, uncle,” he said. “It is not magic. It is... was...” He lowered his voice. “A divine intervention.”

The Lans were not religious and had never been. It wasn’t that they didn’t believe in the heavens, but that they didn’t go out of their way to worship. So it wasn’t surprising that Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen shifted in their seats.

“I will explain later,” Lan Wangji said. Lan Qiren only nodded. He seemed relieved that dark magic wasn’t involved.

Wei Wuxian nodded and continued to shovel in mouthfuls of food. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast so they were a delight.

“It is fantastic news! With any hope, I’ll be able to give Lan Zhan an heir fairly soon,” he said.

Lan Wangji smiled a little. Lan Xichen smiled as well, then sighed and said, “I am reluctant to get my hopes up. But... that would truly be a miracle.”

Wei Wuxian nodded again.

The conversation trailed off into other matters and Wei Wuxian chimed in here and there. However, after a little while, he went deathly silent. There wasn’t much of his food left but he gave in and had to put his cutlery down.

His whole body felt on fire. It wasn’t painful like it had been earlier, no, this was more like a feverish heat. Sweat was building on his body and he leaned forwards slightly, putting a hand on his forehead. Why was he so hot? Most concerning of all, was the heat that was building between his legs. At first, Wei Wuxian worried that he had somehow managed to piss himself where he sat with how damp things felt under his robes but given how hard he had become in a matter of seconds, he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Lan Zhan…” he said quietly.

Lan Wangji had noticed Wei Wuxian’s silence and he was already leaning in with a hand on his back. As soon as Wei Wuxian said his name, he said to the others, “Please excuse us, Wei Ying is ill.”

He didn’t wait for Wei Wuxian to stand up. He pulled out his chair then picked him up to carry him back to the room. A servant asked if he should bring the royal healer, but he dismissed them and said he could handle it. He was a good enough healer, and if it wasn’t enough he could call for the other from their room.

Wei Wuxian made a small grumbling noise as he was picked up but he didn’t protest. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and let him carry him to the bedroom. When they finally arrived, he wiggled until Lan Wangji put him down on the bed. Wei Wuxian was quick to grab him by the lapels of his robes.

“I know that this is going to sound… crazy,” he said. He took a deep breath, swaying a little from the fever. “But I am unbelievably horny right now.”

Lan Wangji blinked a few times. What? He gave Wei Wuxian a once-over. “You aren’t sick?” he asked. Still, he glanced over his shoulder and commanded Zhushou to go lock the door.

“I don’t… think so? I feel like… I’ve been given an aphrodisiac or something. It feels like my whole body is burning up, like a fever. Do I feel hot to you?” Wei Wuxian asked, grabbing Lan Wangji’s hand and putting it on his forehead.

Lan Wangji nodded. His forehead felt feverish. “Do you feel weak, light-headed? Nauseous?”

“A little weak, not nauseous. I mostly just really, _really_ want you to jump my bones, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian replied, bringing his hand down from his forehead and kissing his palm.

Lan Wangji ran his bottom lip through his teeth. Was this because of the pill? He hoped it was that and not some strange illness.

“Okay,” he said softly. He crawled over Wei Wuxian and kissed him. Thankfully they hadn’t dressed in any of their complicated clothes (though they had become adept at removing those too). Lan Wangji untied Wei Wuxian’s robes and parted them. His chest was every bit as hot as his forehead.

Wei Wuxian was eager to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji completely and pulled him closer, desperate to take in as much of him as he could now that he’d had a taste. With every time they pulled away for breath, Wei Wuxian helped them both undress.

As Wei Wuxian’s body was revealed, Lan Wangji noticed something odd happening to himself as well. He felt... more worked-up than normal. It was a strange tingling feeling in his body, pleasant but urgent, every time he breathed in. Was this what Wei Wuxian felt too?

He slid Wei Wuxian’s pants and underwear off and it overwhelmed him. It wasn’t any particular smell other than the usual smell of sex, but when he breathed it in, especially through his mouth, his body went tense and still for a moment against his will.

Once he recovered, he moved down so he could take Wei Wuxian’s cock in his mouth, but something stopped him. It was different between Wei Wuxian’s legs somehow, something was shifted around, were his balls smaller than normal?

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian breathed again, his gaze focused on Lan Wangji. It felt good to be out of his clothes, the cool air touching his skin. But, he couldn’t help but be concerned about the way Lan Wangji was looking at him. He thought he was going to suck him off but he’d stopped. “Is everything okay?”

Lan Wangji was deep in thought. Another pressing matter was how wet something seemed to be down there. He took Wei a Wuxian’s thighs and pushed them up and apart and gasped softly. _Oh,_ _that’s what it is._

There was a new hole. It was situated right in front of his anus, and it was bigger. Puffier too, and _soaked_. Without thinking, he pressed his middle finger all the way inside it and hissed quietly. It was just as squishy and wet as it looked, and it was _hot_. It almost burned his finger, but not to the point where it was painful at all.

“Lan ZhaAAH!” Wei Wuxian was cut off by a squeal when Lan Wangji pressed a finger inside him. This was… This was so weird! How was he doing this? It didn’t hurt, the slide had been nice and easy, and if anything, it made his cock throb more. However, he knew that Lan Wangji hadn’t put his finger in his ass. So, _what exactly was going on?_

Lan Wangji pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth. It didn’t taste like anything, and yet immediately he felt a visceral reaction, a tingling heat in his gut and a burst in arousal. _Huh_.

He leaned down and drove his tongue into the hole, and _gods_ Lan Wangji thought he might ascend on the spot. He let out a low, wanton sound as he shivered with lust and he reached down to touch himself over his pants.

Wei Wuxian was experiencing something similar. His back arched as he let out a long, protracted moan when Lan Wangji’s tongue entered him. All of this was so foreign and strange but it definitely felt good and everything in Wei Wuxian’s body was begging for Lan Wangji to continue. He grabbed at him, pulling on his hair and bucking up his hips.

“W-Whatever you’re doing, I… I ahh… P..Please… Don’t stop…!” He cried.

Lan Wangji didn’t even pull away when he went to throw out a sound barrier. He kept licking over the new hole and pushing his tongue in and out until it was sore. He thought that perhaps this was the part that led to Wei Wuxian’s womb, and why it was so stretchy and puffy and wet. He had read enough of his fair share of adult romance novels to know what a “woman’s part” was supposed to be like.

He sat up and wiped his mouth. “You have a vagina now,” he said thoughtlessly, his voice quiet and a bit raspy.

“I have a _what?”_ Wei Wuxian immediately replied in disbelief. How did that make any sense? He could still see his cock. Experimentally, he reached his fingers down to where Lan Wangji’s mouth had just been, skimming down under his shaft to be met with wetness. Sure enough, an opening had formed between his balls and his asshole. He jerked a little when he touched it, feeling a pang of arousal flit through him. “Ah, I-I… wow… I can’t believe… No, this makes sense, doesn’t it? Baby has to… has to come out somewhere.”

Lan Wangji hummed, his eyes locked on where Wei Wuxian’s hand was. He untied his pants and took out his cock that was already hard and leaking. This wouldn’t take long, with how turned on he was already. Shooing Wei Wuxian’s hand away, he sidled up and lined up his cock with this new hole and pressed in, feeling it stretch easily around him.

“Oh,” he moaned. That was good. He didn’t think there was anything better than fucking Wei Wuxian’s ass, but this quickly took the top spot. The wetness was so much better than oil, and it was so _soft_ inside. The heat was almost too much, and he could feel his cock twitching already.

All of it was just so _easy_. Wei Wuxian let out a breathy gasp and moan as Lan Wangji began sinking inside him. He was being penetrated in a whole new way and it was intoxicating.

“Yes, yes, yes…” he whined. “O-Oh… It feels good…mmm… You went in so easily! Ah, I really am wet down there…”

Lan Wangji braced himself over Wei Wuxian and started moving. He leaned down to press his mouth against Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and muffle the noises that forced their way out of him. In about ten seconds he was slamming hard into him with shallow thrusts, riding high on the pleasure of it.

Wei Wuxian desperately clung to Lan Wangji. He clawed at his back, moaning obscenely and squeezing Lan Wangji’s waist with his thighs. It seemed like he was really enjoying himself and that turned Wei Wuxian on even more.

“Ahh, yes, you’re so good…! Lan Zhan…! Er-Gege! Fuck me! F-Fuck me harder mmm… ahh!” He whimpered. His toes curled as Lan Wangji shifted his position ever so slightly. It knocked into something inside him that had Wei Wuxian crying out loudly. “Oh! Gods, Lan Zhan! Again, please, oh Gods!”

Lan Wangji stuck with that angle and shoved harder if that were even possible. He was so lost in it that he didn’t notice how quickly he had reached the edge until he was cumming deep inside Wei Wuxian. _Yeah, that didn’t take very long at all._ He breathed hard as he pulled out and collapsed for a minute to recover.

“I’m not done,” Wei Wuxian griped. It had felt good and right for Lan Wangji to cum inside him there, but he was still aching for more. He climbed on top of Lan Wangji, reaching down to rub at his oversensitive cock. “Come on, use your magic. I want to ride you.”

Lan Wangji almost refused and offered to suck him off instead, but he took in another deep breath and realized that he wasn’t too spent yet, so he used his magic to reset himself. His cock twitched again under Wei Wuxian’s hand. “Does it feel different?” he asked huskily.

“It is different,” Wei Wuxian said. He lined himself up with Lan Wangji’s cock and sank down again. It didn’t take him long to start moving, slicked by both his own fluids and Lan Wangji’s cum. He placed a hand on his chest to steady himself as he picked up the pace. “Different but… but good… It’s unlike a-anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Lan Wangji gripped the sheets and bent his knees. He groaned quietly, feeling that intensity rising up once again. “It is different,” he agreed breathlessly, “More... intense. Something... the pill...”

“There’s d-definitely something about that pill… Ah… I’m so horny, it hurts,” Wei Wuxian continued to babble. As he sank down faster and harder, he reached down to pump his own cock in time. The combination of hitting that one amazing spot inside him and the friction around his shaft was sure to make this over quickly. He convulsed as he came, crying out and spilling into his hand. But even as he panted, his cock was still hard and his thighs quivered. He rolled his hips as Lan Wangji remained deep inside him, shuddering at the sensitivity, but it wasn’t the painful sort. “Oh no, oh Gods… I can… I can keep going, no, I _need_ to.”

Lan Wangji watched with wide eyes. He hadn’t done anything with his magic, but Wei Wuxian was still hard. Yeah, that pill had really done something to both of them. He gripped Wei Wuxian’s hips and settled his feet on the bed, then started thrusting up into him.

Wei Wuxian held on as he was fucked into. He leaned his head back and moved his hips in tandem, completely overwhelmed with how good he felt in this moment.

“Y-You’ll just have to keep fucking me until I’m full…! Breed me, Lan Zhan. I want ah… I want to be dripping with your cum, until there’s no way I’m not pregnant…!” He moaned.

The idea of _actually_ fucking Wei Wuxian until he was pregnant drove Lan Wangji up the wall. He picked him up and tossed him onto the bed next to him and turned over to get on his knees. Yanking Wei Wuxian’s ass in the air, Lan Wangji spread apart his wet hole with his thumbs before shoving back in and setting a fast pace.

Wei Wuxian loved riling Lan Wangji up like this but he had never seen it on such a scale. He pressed his face against the sheets and moaned louder. One hand sought behind himself, wanting to feel where Lan Wangji was spreading him open. His eyes almost rolled back into his head at the wet touch and he dragged some of the slick up and along his crack.

Lan Wangji bent over Wei Wuxian and pressed his forehead on his shoulder. He pulled Wei Wuxian’s hips up each time he thrust into him. He came hard a few minutes later, biting Wei Wuxian’s shoulder with a low groan.

And Wei Wuxian followed suit. The feeling of Lan Wangji’s orgasm was enough to make Wei Wuxian climax once again. It was beginning to become rather concerning. His cock still twitched, raring to go, but it was unlikely that even if he came again, anything would come out.

Lan Wangji pulled out, panting. He realized that if things kept going this way, they would soil the bed fast. He forced his shaky body out of bed and stumbled over to his drawers to get out a blanket. He could rinse this out himself once they were done... whenever that was. He spread the blanket over the bed, picking Wei Wuxian up briefly to lay it under him.

It was rare that Wei Wuxian was rendered speechless. He lay back against the blankets, panting, and staring up at Lan Wangji. He didn’t know what it would take to finally be satiated and quell the heat.

“Lan Zhan…” he said softly. “I can’t… believe it’s still going.”

Lan Wangji lay down next to Wei Wuxian with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t believe it either. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah… Yeah, I just… I don’t know what it’s going to take to get it to ease off. You’ve fucked me, I’ve came a couple times…” Wei Wuxian said. He whined and rolled onto his side so he could press his forehead against Lan Wangji’s shoulder. His fingers slipped down between his legs so he could push a couple fingers into his wet, gushing entrance.

After thinking for a moment, Lan Wangji reached down under the bed to get the box that held his dildo. Once he had it out, he turned onto his side and pulled one of Wei Wuxian’s legs up to rest on his hip, then he tapped Wei Wuxian’s busy hand with the dildo. “I’ll do it,” he said.

Such a wonderful, doting husband he had. Wei Wuxian nodded and let Lan Wangji hold him apart. He pulled his fingers out of himself with a reluctant noise and eyed Lan Wangji in anticipation.

Lan Wangji didn’t waste time. He slid the dildo in and started thrusting it, searching for that perfect angle. If Wei Wuxian was as insatiable as he seemed, then perhaps this was the best way to do things, since his arms could move faster and harder.

Wei Wuxian let out a stuttered moan as the dildo slid inside. It wasn’t quite the same as Lan Wangji’s cock but it was good regardless. He rocked his hips into the intrusion, letting his eyes flutter shut as he leaned his forehead on Lan Wangji’s shoulder.

“Oh,” he breathed. “Deeper please…”

Lan Wangji did as he was told. He pushed the dildo in as far as he could with each thrust. He tilted the dildo inwards, thinking that might hit the spot.

Moaning, Wei Wuxian gripped Lan Wangji tighter. He let out a loud gasp when he finally hit that special spot inside him again, his whole body trembling around the toy. It didn’t take long for him to cum again, his cock spilling only a small, clear fluid. This time, it softened afterwards and Wei Wuxian let out a sigh of relief.

Lan Wangji shoved the dildo back in and left it there. “Do you feel better?” he asked quietly. He was glad that he at least seemed to get a break... was that it? Or would this happen again?

“Yeah. I think I’m starting to cool down, thank the Gods,” Wei Wuxian said with a deep breath. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Do you think this is going to happen again?”

“I don’t know,” Lan Wangji said with a kiss to Wei Wuxian’s cheek. “We can hold off on our game until you feel better.”

Wei Wuxian shot him a lazy smile. All of those orgasms had sure made him tired.

“I can’t wait,” he said, running his hands along Lan Wangji’s shoulders. “You spoil me, you know.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I enjoy spoiling you,” he said. He took the blanket and wiped Wei Wuxian’s inner thighs, careful not to let the dildo slip out. It was a harder job than he thought it would be.

When Lan Wangji began cleaning him, Wei Wuxian relaxed completely, slumping against the bed. He really was the luckiest man in the world to be looked after like this.

“I can’t wait to tell A-Yuan about his new sibling when I’m pregnant,” he said thoughtfully.

Lan Wangji carefully pulled the covers down, keeping the blanket he had added where it was. He pulled the covers back over them and said, “I hope he does not feel pushed aside.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head and idly rubbed his stomach. “I hope not too but I don’t think he will. He’s a smart boy and he knows that we love him. I think he’ll be excited to have a new baby brother or sister.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I hope he will be,” he said. He would make sure not to show favoritism. His parents weren’t really culprits of that (more like they were absent), but he always heard of it happening especially in royal families with multiple children. It happened to an extent with Lan Xichen but there wasn’t any way to control that. The crown prince or princess always got the best gifts because they were meant to aid in ruling the kingdom, such as Lan Xichen’s staff. They also got more counsel with the advisors and the king, to teach them how to rule. But Lan Wangji would make sure to attend to Lan Yuan. Perhaps those other issues wouldn’t be a problem since Lan Wangji wasn’t a king at all. He had all the time in the world to raise his children well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut tags: vaginal sex, being in heat
> 
> Also in case you're wondering what happened with Lan Wangji here... I'm imagining that pheromones are taken in at the top of the mouth like snakes do, and Wei Wuxian's heat pheromones were affecting him. I didn't describe it as a "scent" like it is in most omegaverse fics, because this is a brand new thing that he's never experienced before and it doesn't exactly have a scent to it, more like a visceral feeling.


	47. Cruel King and His Surrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian do another roleplay in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: noncon roleplay. See the end notes for details

It was only a matter of days before Wei Wuxian was back to his usual self. He’d been thinking about the roleplay scenario with Lan Wangji all day before he finally got the chance to dress himself up after his evening bath.

He hummed as he slipped on the silky, red robe that Lan Wangji had bought for him. It felt wonderful on his bare skin. The material ended at his mid-thigh, covering enough to be decent but also enough to tease. He allowed it to slip off his shoulder slightly as he clambered onto the bed and waited for Lan Wangji to arrive.

Lan Wangji was excited. They hadn’t done one of these in a while, and he enjoyed them. It was fun to take on a different persona and get immersed in someone else’s mind, to experience things from a different point of view. He thought that if he wasn’t so opposed to entertaining people, he would enjoy acting. Maybe if it was just for the palace residents, he thought.

He waited in his bathroom, combing his hair and adjusting the dark blue robe he had put on. It wasn’t a night robe this time but an elegant hanfu. He had used his illusion magic to create golden designs on the hems and a trick that when the light hit in a certain way, the illuminated part looked like a decent rendition of a night sky. He didn’t want to actually buy such a magnificent set of clothes, but luckily he was good at this sort of thing.

He pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, letting the two sections he usually wore over his forehead ribbon frame his face before they were also tied back. It was the hairstyle he wore during duels, and it made him look starkly different. To top it off, he cast a spell on his crown to make it sparkle even more than usual, as though it were embedded with diamonds rather than the cheaper jewels it had.

When he heard Wei Wuxian enter the bedroom, he lit an incense stick and waited until it was burned away before he followed. The room was dimly lit, and Wei Wuxian waited prettily on the bed.

“Shall we get this over with?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian had to bite back any comment on Lan Wangji’s appearance. He looked _stunning_ , even more so than usual, but he had to get into character. He pushed back a lock of hair, which he had let down and let fall in waves over his back, and then moved to bring his legs up towards his chest as he clutched at one of the lapels of his robes. Immediately, he turned away from him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You sure have some nerve if you think you can just keep me in here and do whatever you want,” he hissed.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t the reaction he expected. “Perhaps I do have nerve,” he said. “Though I don’t intend to ‘keep you in here.’ Tethered metaphorically, not literally. Once your first job is done, the palace is yours to roam. Under supervision, of course.”

“You would still cage me like that when I would be carrying your child? You make me sick,” Wei Wuxian said, his heart pounding. “Y-You’re crazy if you think I’d willingly be your broodmare. Find some woman to do that.”

Lan Wangji sighed. “It won’t take long,” he said as he slowly approached the bed. “And I’ve tried laying with women but clearly that didn’t work out. I am out of options, and without an heir.”

Wei Wuxian’s gaze flickered back to him. He idly ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it in front to lay over his chest. “So… you think that gives you the right to do whatever you want to me?”

“No,” Lan Wangji said boldly. “But I don’t care. Do I need to gag you?”

That made Wei Wuxian jump back slightly. He shook his head quickly. “No! No, don’t gag me, please.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened, but only a little. “Very well,” he said, “this can be easy or it can be difficult and unpleasant for both of us. Which one will it be?”

“What… what will you do to me if I fight back?” Wei Wuxian asked. He needed to know, for his own self-preservation. If it was submit or death, he found himself with little choice in the matter.

Lan Wangji looked around the room. “I’ll give you two options,” he said, “You can fight back and I’ll simply hold you down, making it unpleasant for us both but getting it over with quickly. Or, you can stay in the dungeon until you decide to behave.”

“You give me little choice…” Wei Wuxian replied. He sighed dramatically and lowered his legs. “I… I do not wish to go to the dungeons. It was horrible down there.”

Lan Wangji nodded and toed off his boots before climbing onto the bed. He pulled Wei Wuxian over by the leg and parted his robes but didn’t remove them. He just wanted to see. His expression grew intense when he saw Wei Wuxian’s cock and he leaned down to take the tip in his mouth.

This would be… the second time his character had sucked dick, he decided. Not the first time, but new enough for him to be unable to resist.

Immediately, Wei Wuxian let out a small, indignant squeak when he was exposed. His cheeks reddened as he felt Lan Wangji’s gaze upon him. Then, most unexpectedly of all, he leaned in to suck his cock. There was no way he could help the way it made him begin to stiffen.

“W-What…!” Wei Wuxian gasped. His hands shot out to grab Lan Wangji’s hair. He suddenly became unsure whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. “What are you doing?!”

Lan Wangji reached up to shoo Wei Wuxian’s hands away. He licked at the tip a few times before taking the whole head into his mouth. Then, he reached down between his own legs to slide through his robes and untie his pants and stroke himself.

When Wei Wuxian’s hands were batted away, he slapped them over his own mouth instead, muffling the small moan that came out of him when Lan Wangji’s mouth took in more of him. His thighs quivered, caving in around Lan Wangji’s head.

It felt good to do this; it made a hot feeling rise up in Lan Wangji’s body. After sucking for a moment until satisfaction, he moved away and pushed Wei Wuxian’s legs apart. He took a few seconds to just stare at the glistening hole before he pushed down his pants. He still didn’t take off his robes but just lifted them up and parted them, adjusting them as he scooted forward.

He had attempted sex a few times with women before, but it always ended in embarrassment because he could never get into it enough to actually get hard. He was pleased to find that he could now.

At the sight of Lan Wangji’s cock, Wei Wuxian grew nervous. In a brief moment of panic, he scrambled back away from Lan Wangji slightly and let his legs fall closed.

“Y-You’re huge!” He exclaimed, face flushed. “There’s no way that thing will fit in me…!”

Lan Wangji sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult? A noble being mean and bratty to him was one thing, something he was accustomed to, but scared was something else. Gods forbid he start crying. (Did Wei Wuxian want him to get even meaner? He wasn’t sure how much further he could push his character…)

“Very well,” Lan Wangji said, dropping his robes and doing his best to tie his pants back. He could either let it go down itself or get off in the bathroom. “You can go back to the dungeons with the rest of your family.”

“No! W-Wait!” Wei Wuxian said. He didn’t know what possessed him to reach out and grab Lan Wangji’s arm but he didn’t know what else to do. He swallowed roughly. “I’m sorry! Don’t send me down there. Please.”

Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian an irked look. “The dungeons aren’t life-threatening, they’re just a place to sit and do nothing. They’re relatively clean. If you’re going to act this way then I don’t want you. Either leave or lie down and stay calm.”

Wei Wuxian frowned at him. It was probably foolish to keep talking. “I-I think you're all talk. You said yourself that you can’t fuck women. Where else are you going to find a man who can give you an heir, huh?”

“Nowhere,” Lan Wangji said. He let go of the strings on his pants and held himself up with both hands. “Which is why I need you to do this. But it doesn’t have to be now. I would prefer it now, so I can get it over with and get you out of my sight. But if you want it later, I’m willing to wait up to a few years for you to make your decision.”

At that, Wei Wuxian pressed his lips tightly together as he weighed his options. He was going to have to do this no matter what, it seemed. If not now, then it would be later. He slowly let go of Lan Wangji’s arm and shuffled back on the bed. At the very least, he’d made his cock hard and he should take responsibility for that.

Lan Wangji waited a few seconds to make sure Wei Wuxian was going to stay put before he resumed. “I can touch you if you like,” he said as he positioned himself. “Just say the word.”

He pushed in slowly, graciously allowing Wei Wuxian’s body to accommodate and relax. He ducked his head and his hair slid from his back to Wei Wuxian’s chest, tugging on the ribbons tying it up into its high ponytail.

Wei Wuxian bit back a gasp. He turned his head away as Lan Wangji slid all the way inside him. He hated how easy it was, how wet he was. At the embarrassment, he threw his arm over his face to shield himself from Lan Wangji’s gaze.

Once he was all the way in, Lan Wangji started moving. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip and groaned quietly. He kept it up for a minute or so, then he used his sex magic to bring himself closer. (His character was rather inexperienced in sexual things and as such was not going to last long.)

He came deep inside Wei Wuxian with a low moan, then panted a few times before he pulled out and started putting himself together. _That wasn’t too bad,_ he thought.

When Wei Wuxian felt the hot gush inside him, he whimpered. He peeked out from behind his arm to see Lan Wangji dressing and he huffed. His fingers wrapped around his robes, tugging them closer to his body as he folded his legs in.

“You’re a cruel, selfish man,” he said.

“I am aware,” Lan Wangji said. Once he was done, he gave Wei Wuxian a once-over. “Stay on your back for a while. Do you want me to leave you alone, or help you with that?” He looked pointedly at Wei Wuxian’s hard cock.

“Fuck you,” he said.

In a moment of frustration, Wei Wuxian made direct eye contact with Lan Wangji but didn’t say anything. He merely sat up and spread his legs, pushing his robes aside. He dug in two of his fingers with a small noise and dug out the cum from inside him, letting it spill out onto the sheets. The residue on his fingers was promptly wiped on them as well, until he got most of it out.

Lan Wangji could only stare in shock. He curled his hands into fists and had to take a deep breath; the urge to _hit_ was there, it was what his character wanted to do, but Lan Wangji knew that was off-limits (and he didn’t really know if he was capable of actually doing that anyway) so he just closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

When he was under control, he stood up and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s arm and dragged him off the bed. His character’s intention was to throw him out and tell someone to take him to the dungeons, but instead he just pulled him into the bathroom and untied the ribbons in his hair. He always hated keeping it up for long periods of time.

“Wei Ying,” he admonished as he fell to his knees in front of him, “that was rude. He didn’t like that.” Then he took Wei Wuxian’s cock into his mouth.

“Well, he’ll have to do better if he wants to knock me up with an heir—Ah,” Wei Wuxian was cut off with a small moan as Lan Wangji descended on his cock. He couldn’t help rocking into his mouth and groaning.

Lan Wangji relaxed his throat as best he could and took Wei Wuxian all the way in. At the same time, his hand snaked up his leg and slipped two fingers inside him. He curled them in against that sweet spot and pulled.

Wei Wuxian moaned louder and his knees buckled slightly. He couldn’t hold himself up when Lan Wangji was toying with him like this. It felt too good…!

“Ah, yes, yes, yes…” He chanted.

Lan Wangji put his free hand on Wei Wuxian’s side and squeezed, helping him stand up a little. When that didn’t seem to be enough, he took his other hand out of Wei Wuxian and grabbed his other side to just hold him up himself. He pulled away to suck on the head before going back down again.

“Oh Gods, I’m going to cum,” Wei Wuxian said breathlessly. He really did need the extra support, lest he completely fall down. It didn’t take much longer for him to reach his climax, spilling into Lan Wangji’s mouth with a cry.

Lan Wangji pulled up to gather all of the cum in his mouth, and when Wei Wuxian was finished he swallowed and licked the rest off the tip. “You could have been meaner if you wanted to be,” he said. “He deserved it.”

“I thought about it,” Wei Wuxian said with a sigh, relaxing slightly. “But I wasn’t sure you would actually fight me or just kick me out. You know, like you just did.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “Turns out he can handle insults but he doesn’t like you crying,” he said. “Didn’t want to risk it. I liked it, though.” He stood up and dispelled the charms he’d put on his robes so he could remove them.

Wei Wuxian let out a thoughtful hum. “You sure you don’t wanna, you know, grab me by the hair and drag me back in there? Pin me down, see if I’ve changed my tune after all my misbehaving…”

Lan Wangji considered it. “Do you want me to make you cry and be scared?” he asked. Of course, if he didn’t, it would give Wei Wuxian a reason to change his ways down the line when he realized he wouldn’t be getting pregnant. Lan Wangji wasn’t sure what he preferred.

“Kind of,” Wei Wuxian replied honestly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I do really like it when you manhandle me. If I’m just going to scrape myself clean, you might as well make me do as I’m told. I’ll insult you the whole time. I mean, it does just seem a shame that you were barely inside me. Ah, and of course, you are actually trying to get me pregnant.”

Lan Wangji hummed in thought. He supposed he could tweak his character a bit, make him even _more_ cruel and selfish, one that wouldn’t care how much Wei Wuxian cried or begged. Lan Wangji hadn’t really played a person _that_ bad before. Scaring Wei Wuxian, even when just pretending, felt unnerving, but he was willing to try. If it was too much for him, he could always back out.

“Okay,” he said as he unfolded the robes he was about to put away. “Help me back into this.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. He picked up the abandoned robes and started helping Lan Wangji to put them back on. “You know we have our colour system still. It’s not just about me. You can say red or amber if you ever want to stop or slow down. I know it’s not in your nature to be like that because you’re the sweetest man I know.”

Comforted, Lan Wangji smiled a little and kissed Wei Wuxian gently. “I will say red if I need to,” he said.

Once his robe was secure and his hair retied, he cast the charm on it and his crown again. “He was going to send you out, but he changed his mind,” he explained. “Are you ready?”

Wei Wuxian grabbed Lan Wangji’s cheeks to kiss him again, chastely but with a lot of passion. He pulled away with a smile and nodded. “I’m ready.”

Lan Wangji nodded and took a few seconds to get into character and remember how he had felt when Wei Wuxian dug his cum out. That anger… When he was ready, he took a fistful of Wei Wuxian’s hair and dragged him back into the bedroom.

“You wasted my time,” he said as he got to the bed. He let go of Wei Wuxian’s hair and picked him up to toss him onto the bed. “I want this over with tonight.”

Wei Wuxian inhaled deeply as he felt himself get back into character. He glared hard at Lan Wangji as he was manhandled and thrown onto the bed. Then, he scrambled away from him, towards the other side of the bed.

“You’re a fool if you think you can cum in me once and knock me up? What, do they not teach you assholes proper sex ed?” He spat.

“Are you saying you did it on purpose because you want me to fuck you again?” Lan Wangji asked. He grabbed Wei Wuxian’s foot and yanked him over and turned him onto his stomach. Putting a hand on his back to keep him down, he used his other to push his pants down again and get his cock out from under his robes.

“No! I’m just saying you’re an idiot!” Wei Wuxian replied. He squirmed under him but found himself unable to wiggle out from his hard grip. “No one would ever want to be fucked by you! You’re shit at it! You couldn’t even get me off and you came in like 2 seconds!”

“Excuse me for not taking my time with a brat like yourself,” Lan Wangji said. “I offered to finish you too, but instead you decided to scoop my cum out like a whore.”

His cock was still sensitive, so he used his magic to reset himself and get hard again. “If you behave then maybe you won’t have to get fucked again. Is that not enough motivation?”

“Y-You shouldn’t have to ask me to get me off! Just face it, you’re no good! No wonder you couldn’t fuck any of those women. You can’t even please your own sex,” Wei Wuxian hissed. He did his best to wiggle his legs in towards him under his chest and reach back to tug at his robe in a vain attempt to cover himself.

Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Wuxian’s hands and threw them to the sides and then yanked his robe up his back. Next, he grabbed his ass and pulled it up in the air and moved to kneel behind him with his knees on either side of Wei Wuxian’s. “I never claimed to be good at this,” he said.

His thumbs pulled apart his entrance, showing the leftover cum that was still there. He only let go with one hand so he could position his cock and push back inside. “And for your information,” he added, his voice husky. “Those women were quite eager for the opportunity to bear the kingdom’s heirs. I just didn’t find them attractive enough.”

Wei Wuxian made a small noise in his throat when Lan Wangji pushed inside him again. He clawed at the sheets and squeezed his legs together as best he could.

“Am I supposed to be flattered?” He managed to say. “That I am attractive enough for you to fuck?”

The way Wei Wuxian kept his legs together only made him squeeze tighter around Lan Wangji’s cock, causing him to groan.

“That’s up to you,” he breathed as he pulled back and slammed in again, putting more power into it than he had the previous time.

With the powerful thrusts, it was impossible for Wei Wuxian to hold back some whines. He pressed his face against the sheets, sweat lining his skin.

“You’re insufferable… Ah!” He grunted. He inhaled shakily at another hard thrust, making another attempt to scramble out from under him but not having much luck.

Lan Wangji held tight to Wei Wuxian’s hips, not letting him budge. He didn’t grace that with an answer, just started to move faster. He pulled Wei Wuxian’s hips back with each thrust and tipped his head back as he fucked him. He thought it might take longer his time, so he wanted to go hard and fast to hopefully speed it up.

“D… Does it turn you on, huh?” Wei Wuxian breathed. “Fucking me even though I don’t want you to? Y-You’re… mmm… oh fuck… You’re a pathetic excuse of a man…!”

“No it doesn’t, for your information,” Lan Wangji snapped with a few bruising hits from his hips. “Shut up, won’t you?”

That made Wei Wuxian squeal. He let all of his limbs scramble, shaking his head as Lan Wangji set a more punishing pace. “I won’t give you the satisfaction of having me submit! You will listen to me scream and yell all I like!”

_Fine, then._ Lan Wangji closed his eyes and kept up that brutal speed and ignored everything else. He bent over Wei Wuxian and held himself up with one hand and wrapped his other arm under Wei Wuxian’s abdomen to keep him close. A minute or so later he felt himself get close and he bit the junction of Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoulder as he chased his pleasure until he came in him again.

When he felt Lan Wangji cum inside of him again, Wei Wuxian pushed aside his dignity for just a moment. He reached down under himself to find his hard cock and pumped it quickly, biting off and muffling his moans to not give Lan Wangji the satisfaction of hearing him.

Lan Wangji pulled out and took a moment to breathe and pull his pants back up, then he rolled Wei Wuxian over into his back and called Zhushou. He shooed Wei Wuxian’s hands away and then held his thighs up. Zhushou wrapped around Wei Wuxian’s wrists, then made loops around his thighs and forearms to tie them together. “Don’t want you making a mistake again,” he said.

Wei Wuxian’s face burned with embarrassment as he was put into this compromising position. He could feel the light trickle of cum slipping from his hole and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die at the thought of Lan Wangji looking at him so exposed. Even though he knew it was useless, he tried to pull his hands free without success.

“D…Don’t look at me like this…!” He exclaimed, turning his head to one side. “You’re just…! You’re just horrible! You won’t even let me get off?”

“I won’t risk having your hands down there again,” Lan Wangji said. “You said I shouldn’t ask, but I don’t want to waste anymore time doing something I don’t need to if it’s just going to make you more miserable. Do you want me to touch you or not?”

Wei Wuxian swallowed roughly. It was absolutely humiliating to be like this and have to ask this man of all people, to get him off.

“Yes. I do… want you to,” he said. Then added a very quiet: “Please.”

Lan Wangji pushed Wei Wuxian’s thighs forward and parted them as much as they could be so he could get his cock and pull it down between them. He leaned down and licked from base to tip and sucked on the sensitive underside before going down even more and taking both balls in his mouth and sucking hard. He grasped his cock and quickly thumbed at the head and then gave it a few strokes.

Distantly, Wei Wuxian thought about how this was the third time that Lan Wangji had put his mouth on his cock tonight. Not that he was complaining of course. He leaned his head back and let out a stuttered moan, his toes curling at the hot sensation of Lan Wangji’s lips.

Lan Wangji pulled away and moved up to suck at the underside of the head again, his hand still stroking the shaft and occasionally stopping to rub hard along the middle with his thumb. Even though his character was inexperienced, he had done his fair share of masturbation and he knew what felt good.

“Oh Gods,” Wei Wuxian whined. His body twitched as he felt himself draw closer and closer to his orgasm. He was already unduly sensitive. “I… I’m going to cum.”

He didn’t deserve a warning but it slipped out anyway. It happened all in a rush, his back arching as he came with a cry.

Lan Wangji pulled away but kept stroking Wei Wuxian’s cock as he came. Then he let go completely and went to wash his hands and face in the wash basin. “After you’re done here, you will be escorted to your room. You are confined to that room for now until you cooperate, but there are books and other activities and you’ll have a servant — or, handler — with you at all times.”

“After I’m done here? H-Hey, are you leaving me here like this?” Wei Wuxian asked in a mild panic. It was horrible enough to be left like this as it were, his everything on display…

Lan Wangji went to his desk and sat down to work on one of his illusions. “Only for a few minutes,” he said. “Remember what you did last time?”

"My legs ache," Wei Wuxian whined. He wiggled on the spot, trying to find some way to get more comfortable. "... Even after all that, you're giving me my own room?"

“I would have given you access to the palace in general, but you gave up that right,” Lan Wangji said. “And I won’t let you stay here lest you kill me with your intolerable attitude.”

Wei Wuxian huffed and turned his head to one side. "Whatever you think of me, I'm not a killer. I've never killed anyone in my life."

“I believe it,” Lan Wangji said. “But my tolerance for brats is low. You’ll drive me up the wall.” It was interesting to say these things, since many people might consider his Wei Wuxian to _actually_ be annoying. But there wasn’t a single annoying thing about his husband; not to him, at least.

With a grumble, Wei Wuxian fidgeted on the sheets. He was quiet for a little while then spoke up again. "If you untie me now, I promise that I'll behave."

“Just a couple more minutes,” Lan Wangji said. “Patience is a virtue.” He held up his little square where he was trying to create a picture of Xiong, looked at it, then set it back down.

"Okay," Wei Wuxian said softly. If he did this, he would prove himself. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he could reap the rewards of this arrangement. Sure, he'd have to carry this man's brat, but if he just played the dutiful wife for a while, he might actually get to live more fanciful life than he had back home.

Lan Wangji worked for a few more minutes, then set his project down and called Zhushou to him. “Okay,” he said as he stood up. “Your handler is waiting, get out.”

Wei Wuxian got up from where he sat on the bed and began to walk towards the door but paused. He took a few steps back and slung his arms around Lan Wangji's shoulders, leaning against his back.

"What would you say if I said that I'd had a change of heart?" He asked.

Lan Wangji leaned away from Wei Wuxian with a frown. “I’d say that you’ve caused me enough of a headache tonight and I don’t want to see you anymore,” he said, prying his hands off and stepping away. “Go away. If you want in my good graces then at least let me recover.”

Wei Wuxian sighed and let go, but he didn't give in. He propped himself up on his desk and let his silk robe slide tantalisingly up his leg as he crossed them. "We could make this arrangement better. Don't you want to be able to better please your future wife?"

Lan Wangji’s eyes traveled down to those pretty legs. “I will never marry anyone,” he said to the character being played by his husband. “Why do you think I needed this arrangement in the first place?”

"Hmmm okay okay, well, say future mistresses then," Wei Wuxian replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever girls you're going to sleep with in the future. I have a bit of experience you know. Because of the way that my body is, I have been a well sought after prize. I know my way around a man."

It was surprisingly easy to feign annoyance when he was this amused. Lan Wangji rolled his eyes and went to go take off his crown and set it on its stand.

“Are you an idiot?” he asked. “I won’t be laying with a woman ever again. If I couldn’t bear it enough to conceive a child then why would I do it for enjoyment? Anyway, didn’t I tell you to go away?”

“I suppose it’s true that you were rather fond of sucking my cock. Makes sense that you might bat for the other team,” Wei Wuxian said thoughtfully. He slid his hand along his thigh, leaning his head back slightly to expose more of his neck, letting the mark that Lan Wangji had left earlier glimmer in the candlelight. “Doesn’t change the fact that this doesn’t have to be a bad arrangement. I mean, your seed might not even take right away. I promise, I won’t fight you anymore.”

Lan Wangji side-eyed Wei Wuxian. “What if I told you I don’t want you? I’ve told you many times that I’m sick of you right now.”

“I think you’re a liar,” Wei Wuxian said flatly. “You find me attractive. Gods only know you came after like two seconds the first time you fucked me. It feels good fucking me and you know it. Don’t you think it’ll be so much better if I make the effort to make it feel good? When I’m moaning and squeezing around you just right…”

Lan Wangji decided to try and push his acting a little more. Acting so differently than he was used to was fun, it was forcing him out of his shell. There was no one else in the world he would be more comfortable doing this with, after all.

“I do find you attractive,” Lan Wangji said. “But I’m not lying when I say you annoyed the fuck out of me. You were rude and frankly you’d have to put work into it if you want me to fuck you again tonight. Go to bed and try again some other time.” The lewd words felt foreign in his mouth… but not unpleasantly.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help jumping a little when he heard Lan Wangji curse. Even out of character, that had surprised him. He rarely did it, after all. In a huff, Wei Wuxian pulled the ties to his robe and abandoned them on the floor. Then, he turned to walk towards the door.

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian as he left, but didn’t say anything. He waited until he was through the door before he dispelled his charms and took off his robe.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whined as he walked back into the room, still completely naked. “You’re not even going to chase after me, you’re so mean!”

He waltzed over to Lan Wangji and sat down on his lap without much thought.

Lan Wangji scooted back on the bed and pulled Wei Wuxian with him, letting himself come back down from his temporary other persona. “You truly did get under the king’s skin,” he said with a kiss to Wei Wuxian’s cheek. “I came in you twice already, is that not enough?”

“I don’t care about that, I just really wanted to kiss you,” Wei Wuxian said with a playful lilt. He smiled and cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks in his hands so he could turn around to straddle him and kiss him deeply.

Lan Wangji kissed back with love, running his hands behind Wei Wuxian’s neck. When he pulled away he said, “Let’s get dressed. It will be time to put A-Yuan to bed soon. Then we can go to bed and I will kiss you wherever you want me to.” He fiddled with the ribbons in his hair holding it up.

“Sounds like plan to me,” Wei Wuxian said. He slowly removed himself from Lan Wangji’s lap and the two of them dressed properly so they were decent. Before they left, Wei Wuxian leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you for this.”

Lan Wangji leaned down to meet him. “I enjoyed it,” he said, “especially the second time. We should to another one tomorrow.”

“I’d like that and I like your enthusiasm,” Wei Wuxian cooed. His hands trailed down Lan Wangji’s chest briefly. “Alright, let’s go see A-Yuan.”

They passed Lan Wangji’s second courting gift on the way to A-Yuan’s room and he paused for a second to look at it before moving on. He was considering making another one of the same scene but now that it was snowing on the mountain. It would be just as beautiful but in a different way.

“Do you want to go there again soon with A-Yuan and his friend?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian stopped to look up at the picture as well. Even though it had been up there a while now, it was still magical to see it every time.

“That’d be nice,” Wei Wuxian said with a thoughtful hum.

He could go and bring a board to try and work on a picture himself, Lan Wangji thought. Maybe he could get A-Yuan and Lan Jingyi in the picture too. If Wei Wuxian allowed it, he might be able to get Mei and Xiong in it as well.

They got to A-Yuan’s room and knocked. Li Changying opened the door with a big smile. “Hello hello!” she said, “Is it bedtime already? You hear that, Little Prince? Time to put the toys away! Here, let me get the dog in the bathroom...” She closed the door and called Xiong away.

At the call, A-Yuan dutifully put away all of his things so the room was neat and tidy. Then, he quickly scurried over to Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.

“Baba! A-die!” He chirped. Wei Wuxian gripped and hugged A-Yuan tightly. “It’s bedtime already…”

“Mhmm. Are you sleepy?” Wei Wuxian asked.

A-Yuan puffed his cheeks. “Not really.”

Lan Wangji went to the shelves to look through the books. “You woke up before the sun this morning,” he said. “The sun is asleep now, so we should be sleeping soon too. What story do you want to read tonight?”

A-Yuan stroked his chin, reminiscent in the way Lan Qiren did, as he thought about what story he would like to hear.

“The one with Xie Lian please!” He chirped.

Wei Wuxian smiled softly. “You really like that book, huh?”

“Mhmm!”

Lan Wangji smiled and pulled out the thick book, then went to sit on one side of the bed and flipped through to the part where they had left off. He had to skip some of the parts that weren’t exactly appropriate for children, but so far A-Yuan hadn’t noticed.

Wei Wuxian helped A-Yuan into his sleeping robe and into the bed, tucking him in under the warm covers. Then, he sat down next to Lan Wangji to let him begin the story. A-Yuan was content to snuggle up and listen quietly.

Lan Wangji read quietly, practiced in the influx of tone by now. He had been getting good at that, and it even came out in his roleplaying as well — once again he thought he should get into acting somehow. Maybe set up an improv group. Lan Xichen might like it.

He read until after A-Yuan had fallen asleep, just to make sure he would stay asleep. He had gotten through a good bit of the book by then. He leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight,” he whispered. He briefly wondered if he would be reading to all of his children at once in the future or if he would have to make rounds. Maybe he and Wei Wuxian could take turns by night.

“Sweet dreams,” Wei Wuxian added, also giving A-Yuan a soft forehead kiss. He smiled as he watched him sleep for a moment.

It was thrilling to think that there was soon to be more children in their life. More children to put to bed and read to sleep…

“I can hardly wait to tell him about his brother or sister,” he whispered to Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji nodded in agreement. He carefully got out of bed and went to put the book away. “Go ahead back to the room, I want to let Xiong back in and say goodnight to him,” he whispered.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you,” Wei Wuxian said and then stole another kiss from Lan Wangji. He got up from the bed slowly and walked back to their bedroom where he laid down on the bed with a sigh.

Lan Wangji went into the bathroom and kneeled down to pet Xiong. The dog smiled with his mouth open and tongue hanging out and did the little dance with his back paws as Lan Wangji scratched in bottom of his tail.

“Do you take good care of your brother, Xiong?” he asked. Xiong rolled over onto his back in response.

The next evening Lan Wangji sat in his bed, wearing the same ‘costume’ he had the night before. He had a book in his hands, but he wasn’t really reading it. He was waiting for Wei Wuxian and thinking about Lan Xichen’s reaction to his suggestion of starting and improvising acting group in the palace. He had been shocked and gave Lan Wangji strange looks, but he hadn’t said no...

Wei Wuxian entered the room in the same silk robe as the night before as well. It was tied loosely around his waist and he made no effort to pull up the sleeve that was hanging half way down his arm.

“Your Majesty…” he said softly, keeping his head bowed towards him and his hands over his lap.

Lan Wangji looked up from his book, giving Wei Wuxian a cool, searching stare. “Yes?” he asked.

“They sent me back to you,” Wei Wuxian said. He swallowed roughly. “I am to see you most nights, apparently.”

Lan Wangji frowned. “Really? They didn’t tell me that. These midwives are so...” He sighed and looked at his book again. “I was hoping for a quiet night after the day I’ve had.”

“I suppose you can send me away but… perhaps I could be of use as another way for you take out the ‘day you’ve had’?” Wei Wuxian suggested, daring to look up at him.

Lan Wangji met his eyes with skepticism. “You didn’t quite have me convinced of your ‘change of heart’ last night. What happened to me being an insufferable asshole who no one will want to sleep with? I surely wouldn’t want to waste your time as well as mine, and you shouldn’t either.”

Wei Wuxian walked over and propped himself against the desk like he had the night before. “Do you want the truth, Your Majesty? Or would you rather me be the dutiful spouse who drops to his knees and sucks your cock to prove that I am serious?"

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes and stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles. That was a good question. “It depends on what the truth is, I suppose,” he said. “Tell me and I’ll decide if I like the other version better.”

“As I laid on the bed there last night, I realised I wasn’t seeing the whole picture. I know why those women leapt into bed with you even though you’re an asshole. To carry your heir meant that they would be well looked after. A life in the royal palace is something most people can only dream of. They’d be fed good food and pampered, at least while they’re carrying your baby,” Wei Wuxian said. “We both know you don’t care about me. If in order to make the most of the situation I’m in I have to spread my legs for a while, then so be it.”

Lan Wangji raised his eyebrows. “I thought you already knew all that,” he said. “But yes, if you give me a child you’ll be paid in comfort for the rest of your life. It isn’t a bad deal in my opinion.”

“Your Majesty, I was forcibly taken from my home, held in a dungeon, and then told I was going to be fucked by a man I didn’t know,” Wei Wuxian said, shaking his head. “I was not thinking of the benefits of the situation. I was thinking of kicking your ass.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little and chuckled. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll give you that much at least.” He looked back at his book and then closed it and set it on the table.

The chuckle made Wei Wuxian’s heart race. How did he have such a perfect husband?

“It is not the life I envisioned for myself. I would still this rather not be happening. But, I’m here now and I can’t leave. So, you have my word that I’ll do as I am told this time,” Wei Wuxian said. He padded quietly over to Lan Wangji on the bed, clambering on top of the sheets in front of him with his knees slightly apart but not enough to expose himself.

Lan Wangji tilted his head to rest against the headboard and watched. He had to try _really_ hard to keep all the love and desire out of his eyes. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood,” he said.

“My offer to suck your cock is still on the table. Or the bed, as it were. I’ve been told I’m rather good at it,” Wei Wuxian said. He let a hand reach out to touch Lan Wangji’s thigh.

“What good will my cum do in your mouth?” Lan Wangji asked. The offer was tempting, though, and he didn’t push Wei Wuxian away.

Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure that he’d ever get used to Lan Wangji using such filthy language. It was one thing for _him_ to do it but…

“I’ll suck you off ‘til you’re hard. Maybe a little more. Then you can put it in me. Unless you don’t think you can last that long if I put my mouth on you?” He teased.

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll see,” he said. He untied his robes and his pants and exposed himself.

That was enough of an agreement. Wei Wuxian licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Lan Wangji’s cock. He pumped it a few times in his fist before leaning down and licking broadly over the tip. That tongue made its way down his shaft and back up to tongue at the slit. Then, he gradually took him into his mouth.

Lan Wangji spread his legs a little and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and gripped the sheets in his hands. “Did you have a reputation for being a whore?” he asked breathlessly, “with as much experience as you claim to have.”

Wei Wuxian pulled back off his cock with a wet pop. What was he thinking, asking him questions while he had a mouth full of dick?

“No, for your information. I was very selective about the people I slept with. I was a hard-won prize, not a whore. I wouldn’t sleep with just anyone,” he said before taking him in his mouth again.

Lan Wangji hummed. “And here I thought nobles were pissy about pre-marital sex,” he said. “Any excuse to gossip is fair game.”

He took hold of Wei Wuxian’s hair and pulled him away. He was nice and hard now. “Enough of that.”

Wei Wuxian made a small whining noise but didn't protest. He wiped the precum from his lips with the back of his hand. He untied the sash holding his robe together and tossed the robe to one side so he could straddle Lan Wangji and position himself over his cock. He let him rub up against him for a moment before sinking down on him.

Lan Wangji shifted a little as Wei Wuxian crawled over him and mentally prepared himself. He sucked in a breath as he sank down and didn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips up a little. The breath was shaky as it came out, and he stared hungrily at Wei Wuxian’s cock. He wanted to play with it… and his character wasn’t one to resist his urges. He slowly wrapped his hand around it and gave it a long, slow tug.

That made Wei Wuxian let out a stuttering moan, tilting his head back slightly as the pleasure washed over him. He looked down at Lan Wangji with lidded eyes as he sunk all the way to the hilt and rocked his lips.

"Oh, you're so deep in me," he said breathlessly before starting to bounce.

Lan Wangji held his hand still so that every time Wei Wuxian moved up, he pushed his cock into it. He kept his eyes down there and his mouth fell open as he panted softly. He wasn’t going to last but a minute, two at most if Wei Wuxian kept up this speed.

"See how much better it is when I take the reins, your Majesty?" Wei Wuxian said with a small smile and another loud moan as he rocked his hips to hit the sweet spot.

After a minute, Lan Wangji used his magic to bring himself closer, then he stopped and fought himself, trying to hold back. He let go of Wei Wuxian’s cock and gripped the sheets with both hands and bit his lip, his hips moving of their own accord. The orgasm came up slowly, but once it hit it was amazing, washing over him with an overwhelming sense of pleasure and relief.

“Oh,” he moaned, tilting his head back as he came down.

Wei Wuxian moaned at the hot gush inside of him when Lan Wangji came. He squeezed around him and took a heady breath.

“Please, finish me off,” he said, still milking what was left of his orgasm.

Lan Wangji breathed heavily for a moment to recover before he scooted down the bed and rolled over on top of Wei Wuxian and pulled out of him. He moved down and took his cock into his mouth, as far down as he could go, and sucked on the way back up.

Lan Wangji had such a talented mouth. Wei Wuxian tilted his head back and let out another cry. He bucked his hips up into that wet heat and sobbed. “I’m going to cum…!”

Lan Wangji pulled away and held his hand over the head while his other hand pumped the shaft until he felt hot fluid on his palm. He had to make himself watch it rather than Wei Wuxian’s face; his character didn’t care much about his surrogate, and that was the hardest thing to fake.

Wei Wuxian panted and slumped into the sheets. He stared up at Lan Wangji with a slight fondness, unable to help himself.

“How was that, huh?” He teased.

Lan Wangji wiped his hand on Wei Wuxian’s thigh. “Not a waste of time,” he said.

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. He made an effort to tilt his hips up and lie completely back so none of the cum seeped out of him.

“Keep this up and I’ll be pregnant in no time,” he said.

Lan Wangji didn’t think his character would do anything else but go back to reading, so he took off his robes and untied his hair, then leaned down to kiss Wei Wuxian. “We will be parents,” he whispered.

Sensing that their game was over for the night, Wei Wuxian's expression softened and he pulled Lan Wangji down into an embrace. "We're already parents. I just can't wait for our family to get even bigger."

Lan Wangji got under the covers as he settled in Wei Wuxian’s arms, deep in thought. “It will be strange,” he said. “Having an infant. A-Yuan is already so grown… so much I missed.”

"We'll be there for every second of their life... right from when they are born..." Wei Wuxian replied with a little smile. He put a hand on his own stomach and then pulled Lan Wangji's hand on top of it.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and rubbed Wei Wuxian’s belly. He wondered what was going on in there, if it had worked yet. “I can’t wait,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: They roleplay as a king who needs an heir and a captured noble who is unwilling and forced to be his surrogate.


	48. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji have a big announcement, and so does Lan Xichen.

Each night went the same way. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji would retire to their rooms in the evening and make love, not too unlike their usual routine anyway, but they always went more than once now, given their aim for a baby.

The two grew more and more concerned the longer it took before anything happened. They knew it could take a while before the signs started showing. Even so, when Wei Wuxian started to feel more fatigued than usual and there was a slight ache in his chest, he initially shrugged it off. It wasn't until he was struck by sudden waves of nausea that he knew something was going on.

Wei Wuxian decided to slip away to pay the Royal Healer a visit without Lan Wangji knowing. There was no way that he hadn't begun to notice something was different, he was incredibly perceptive to him and his body. Wei Wuxian wanted to reveal the news to him himself if it proved to be what he thought and sure enough when the Royal Healer looked up at him and smiled, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Congratulations, you're eating for two."

It took everything for Wei Wuxian not to cry on the spot. He went back to his bedroom with a bounce in his step and sought out the box of baby clothes Lan Wangji had given him during his courtship. He sat down on the bed with it, not without taking another look, and then waited for Lan Wangji to retire for the day so he could break the news.

Lan Wangji had been out at the waterfall that day, so when he returned he had to make up for lost time with his training. He took his dinner alone right before his bath so he could quickly get back to Wei Wuxian.

It was much later than he usually trained, so his body felt weaker than normal as he waddled out of his bathroom and into the bedroom. He wasn’t sure how many rounds they would be doing that evening.

"Lan Zhan, come sit with me," Wei Wuxian chirped when he saw him walk in. It was difficult to contain his excitement, he just knew that Lan Wangji would be over the moon when he found out.

Lan Wangji miserably made his way to the bed to sit down. “Wei Ying, I have been in training all evening. I don’t know if I can handle our everyday activities just yet.”

"Such an animal, I'm not always beckoning you over for sex," Wei Wuxian said with a laugh. He revealed the box in his lap and looked cheerily at Lan Wangji when he sat beside him. "Do you remember when you gave me this?"

Lan Wangji looked down at the box and nodded. “The baby clothes,” he said quietly. “I have been thinking about making some toys to match.”

"You should. You'll need to." Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji's eyes. He reached out and took his hands in his. "These clothes were a promise to our future family and when we made it, we thought that we would have to go through an arduous process of picking a surrogate. Then, we were blessed by the Gods themselves. Lan Zhan, do you understand what I'm trying to say? "

Lan Wangji tilted his head. This was everything he knew already. “No,” he said, “what do you mean?”

Wei Wuxian shook his head with the biggest smile on his face. He wiped at his own eyes, feeling them well up at the thought of his next words, then gripped Lan Wangji's hands tightly in his.

"Lan Zhan, I'm pregnant."

It took a second for those words to process. Lan Wangji’s eyes widened and he looked between Wei Wuxian and his belly. It had worked? It was official? They were having another child? _There was a baby in there?_

Lan Wangji’s eyes filled with tears and he looked away, then quietly dropped his face into his hands. He tried to contain himself, but he just turned and leaned into Wei Wuxian and cried. It had worked... it really was happening!

Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and rubbed his back. He laughed and laughed until he began to cry as well, sobbing with happiness against him. This was all really happening.

Lan Wangji cried until it was all out, then he opened his eyes and gently put his hand on Wei Wuxian’s abdomen. “Did you see the healer?” he whispered. “How long will it be now?”

“I visited. The Healer said I’m five weeks,” Wei Wuxian said with a sniffle. He pulled back slightly to look at Lan Wangji better and couldn’t help another cry-laugh. “We’re having a baby. There’s a little baby in there.”

Lan Wangji pushed more tears out of his eyes. He had been expecting this at some point, but to _know_ was something else entirely. He didn’t know what to do with himself. “When are we going to tell A-Yuan?” he asked.

“Now that I know, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep it in. Maybe… Maybe in the morning?” Wei Wuxian suggested. He sighed. “Or is that too soon? Should we wait? I don’t know…”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “We can tell him in the morning,” he said, “I don’t think there is reason to wait.”

“We’re having a baby…” Wei Wuxian repeated yet again, as if it would make it any more real. He smiled up at Lan Wangji, tears still in the corner of his eyes. “Do you think we’ll have a boy or a girl?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “There’s no way to know,” he said, ”it doesn’t matter to me. I will raise them with the same values either way.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and wiped his eyes. He took Lan Wangji’s hand to put it flat on his stomach. “I’m so excited…”

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Wuxian’s stomach. “Only eight more months,” he said.

The following morning, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji called A-Yuan over after they had breakfast for a chat. They promised that he could attend his lessons right after, but first they had something to tell him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Your A-die and I have some very exciting news,” Wei Wuxian said with a grin. A-Yuan stared at him with rapt attention. “How does another brother or sister sound?”

A-Yuan’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “Baba prayed to Xie Lian,” he said, “and Xie Lian made it so that we can have a baby. That is why we are building a new temple for him, to show gratitude.”

“You can have a baby because you love each other, right?” A-Yuan asked, tilting his head to one side. That made Wei Wuxian laugh a little. Oh, the naivety of a child. He couldn’t help ruffling A-Yuan’s hair.

“Yeah,” he said. “But make sure to pray extra hard to Xie Lian too, okay? It was his blessing that we can have one.”

A-Yuan nodded quickly. “I will.”

“Your little brother or sister is growing in here right now,” Wei Wuxian said, rubbing his stomach. A-Yuan experimentally leaned up and touched his stomach too with his mouth open. “In about eight more months, they’ll be in the world as a little baby.”

“Aren’t they trapped?” A-Yuan said with concern.

Wei Wuxian let out another snort of laughter. “No, no. They’re in baba to be safe, until they’re ready to come out.”

A-Yuan pressed his lips tightly together for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, and then slowly let go of Wei Wuxian’s stomach. He glanced between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji.

“Where does the baby come out?”

Wei Wuxian blinked rapidly. “Ah…Well…”

Lan Wangji took pity on Wei Wuxian and said, “I don’t think you want to know, A-Yuan. As miraculous as birth is, it is not a pretty thing. But Baba will be okay once it is over, and so will the baby.”

Wei Wuxian let out a sigh of relief when Lan Wangji answered for him. He nodded at A-Yuan when he looked at him to give him confirmation that this was the truth.

“Okay,” he said, smiling wide.

Lan Wangji put a hand on A-Yuan’s shoulder. “They will have the best older brother one could ask for,” he said, his eyes shining with pride.

That made A-Yuan beam with delight. He grinned up at Lan Wangji and nodded again, bouncing a little on his feet. “I’ll do my best! I’ll be the best big brother!”

“I’m sure you will be,” Wei Wuxian replied.

Lan Wangji pat A-Yuan’s shoulder, then pulled away. “You should go to your classes now,” he said. “You won’t want to miss anything.”

“Okay!” A-Yuan said. He never made any fuss when it came to attending his classes, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. Before he left, he gave Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Bye-bye!”

Lan Wangji smiled as he left. “He took it well,” he said quietly, “I wonder if he will tell everyone else.”

“I don’t think there’s any way that he’s not going to tell Lan Jingyi. Those two are tied at the hip lately,” Wei Wuxian said, shaking his head with a smile. “But I’m sure word is going to spread fast anyway.”

Word did indeed spread fast. By the time Lan Wangji was finished with his training, the servants were buzzing and fussing over Wei Wuxian, lecturing him about what to do and what not to do. That evening before dinner, Lan Xichen knocked on their door. (He never used to knock, but ever since Wei Wuxian moved in, he made it a habit.)

Lan Wangji had been reading and cuddling with Wei Wuxian, so he put his book down and sat up. “Come in,” he said.

The door swung open. “Wangji,” Lan Xichen said as he entered, robes flowing dramatically. He put his hands on his hips and stood in the middle of the room, looking between him and Wei Wuxian. “I’ve heard congratulations are in order.”

Wei Wuxian sat up to look at Lan Xichen. He had been expecting that he would come around at some point, given how quickly word had gotten out about his pregnancy.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said. “We made good on our word huh? No false hope here! I’m really going to be popping out an heir.”

Lan Xichen smiled. “It’s quite miraculous,” he said. “It takes a lot of weight off my shoulders too.”

He approached the bed and sat down at the edge. “And it makes me think that I should go ahead with my plan,” he said quietly.

Lan Wangji sat up straighter. “Brother…”

“I’m going to hold a gathering in the morning,” Lan Xichen continued, “I’ll make it seem like it’s to announce the pregnancy, but I’ll be making my move then.”

“I hope this means that you have forgiven me. I know I’ve been a source of a lot of your stress and I’m sure I will continue to be, but if this makes things just a little easier then…” Wei Wuxian trailed off.

Lan Xichen nodded at Wei Wuxian. “It’s been hell for me, but I’m about to let the demons loose, so I can’t hold a grudge anymore.”

“LanlingJin,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen nodded. “They’re not going to be easy. The nobles are probably going to turn the other surrounding kingdoms against us too, but they’ll come around eventually. Maybe after our lives are up, but our citizens will thank us. I hope. Anyhow, we have the full support of Xing. If someone starts a war, we have a powerful ally that can scare the smaller kingdoms into submission and could probably take LanlingJin if it came to that. And who knows, they might not start anything. The nobles may just… run off to another kingdom and leave us alone. We can only hope. Either way… you realize this drastically changes things.”

Lan Wangji nodded and took Wei Wuxian’s hand.

“I know we haven’t talked in depth about this, which is why I’m doing this now and so Wei Wuxian can be involved.” Lan Xichen looked pointedly at Wei Wuxian before looking back at Lan Wangji. “I don’t want to be a lone monarch. I want you to help me rule the kingdom as a second king.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Wei Wuxian said, blinking rapidly. This was something that he and Lan Wangji hadn’t talked about. What did this mean for _him_ if Lan Wangji were to become a second king?

Lan Wangji turned to Wei Wuxian and said, “The kingdom has been run by nobles since the second generation of Lan royalty. They have advisors in place to pass on their wishes, and if we grant them, they will support us financially. If we do not, they take that support away. Elder Brother wants to get rid of the advisory and the other nobles that live in the palace so we can run our kingdom according to what is best for the citizens and according to our values.”

“We will suffer financially,” Lan Xichen said. “But we have some valuables built up, and Xing has offered support to string us along through the first couple of years. I don’t know if Xing has any ulterior motive, but I don’t know what other options we have.”

“That’s a bold, risky move. Have you become more daring since I’ve been around?” Wei Wuxian said. He laughed a little even though no one else was laughing. He cleared his throat. “But really, what’s this about Lan Zhan being a second king?”

Lan Xichen sighed, giving Lan Wangji a concerned look. “Well, Wangji has always been frustrated because he has no power. He wanted to help, but all he could do was provide a marriage that solidified an alliance, and the duels to solve disputes and strengthen bonds between kingdoms. I’m assuming that now that you’re married with a child on the way, Wangji, you won’t want to be risking your life, no matter how capable you are. Am I right?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Not that this will help,” he said quietly.

Lan Xichen smiled a little and looked back at Wei Wuxian. “Anyway, I’ve always had a lot on my plate. It is extremely stressful, and I don’t see why Wangji should have no duties while I have all of them. I want to split our position sixty-forty, where I give Wangji less than half of my responsibilities. I will still be first king and should our positions conflict in an issue, even though I doubt they will, my word will rule. However, I trust him tremendously and so does our uncle. Prince Lan Qiren will act as our advisor, and you can too if you‘d like. As for which duties belong to whom, we will discuss that together with Uncle tomorrow after the announcement has been made.”

Lan Wangji had known Lan Xichen was going to make serious changes, but he hadn’t really expected _this_ much. But it made sense, and the idea of being able to have a hand in ruling the kingdom was exciting.

“That makes sense,” Wei Wuxian replied with a nod. He reached over and took Lan Wangji’s hand in his so he could squeeze it reassuringly. “I would like to do everything I can to help as well if it will ease the stress. I think I’d be good at it.”

Lan Xichen nodded. “Good,” he said. “I agree, since you have lived many lives, as a noble from another kingdom, a poor man in ours and now a part of the royal family. Your experience will surely help us.”

“The nobles won’t be happy,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen took in a deep breath and nodded. “No they will not,” he said. “We should expect assassination attempts. I know this is annoying, but I want at least two royal guards in our bedrooms at all times. If you need… a private moment… use the bathroom since it only has two exits and no windows, and have the royal guards stand outside the doors. They’re merely an alarm system; if they notice something, they will alert us and we can take care of the problem, since we’re quite capable mages. Also, we will have food testers from now on, since poison is the most likely method of assassination given our abilities.”

Wei Wuxian shot Lan Wangji a look of concern. He wasn’t so much worried about himself, besides the fact that he had a baby inside him, but he knew he couldn’t handle things if something ever happened to Lan Wangji.

“We understand,” he said.

Lan Xichen smiled. “Well, hopefully this all goes well, and in a few years, we will have a good kingdom our little one can grow up in.”

He stood up, and Lan Wangji asked, “What should I do tomorrow?”

“Tell your valet to dress you for court,” Lan Xichen said. “No more morning training. We’ll go straight into business after breakfast.”

At the mention of the little one, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help a smile as he put his hand over his stomach. He often wondered what his child would be like, what they would look like and how they would behave. At the very least, he was comforted knowing that they would grow up in a happy environment with every luxury they could imagine.

“We’ll be there,” he said.

“Well then, I’ll take my leave. If you want to have your dinner here and take advantage of your last night alone, I won’t judge.” Lan Xichen adjusted his robes and left.

After Lan Xichen was gone, Lan Wangji sat back on the bed and processed this. It was scary, but he also felt hope. Maybe they could do something good, eventually. Make the kingdom a better place in the end.

“It’ll be okay. We have each other and together we can do anything,” Wei Wuxian said, sensing Lan Wangji’s concern. “If anything, I just feel sorry for the guards that are going to have be around us all the time while we fuck in the bathroom.”

Lan Wangji’s lips twitched at the joke. “I always use a sound barrier,” he said. He pulled the rope next to the bed to bring a servant around. “Tomorrow, you will become a prince.”

Wei Wuxian took a deep breath. “Yeah. That’s kind of weird. Prince Wei Wuxian… It has a nice ring to it, I think. But uh… Man, this is really not where I pictured my life being.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “Me too,” he said. “It will be… good. To make a difference.”

Wei Wuxian stole a quick kiss before pulling Lan Wangji back to cuddling on the bed with him. They would worry about everything that was going on in the morning. For now, he just wanted to enjoy their time together as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who is still leaving comments! We've noticed the amount of comments on the chapters going down and I assume it's because of how long it's become, but we are especially grateful to those of you who are sticking around! <33333


	49. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a comment on the last chapter!! 😭😭😭😭😭 I'm so happy that people are still reading this even this late in the story! We're getting close to the end, and it's breaking my heart!

Lan Wangji was tempted to stay up half the night taking advantage of their last time together on the bed for an indefinite amount of time. He honestly considered moving to a different bedroom, one without windows or a balcony. But there were other safety reasons why such things could be useful. He was sure they could snag an extra bedroom and have guards posted outside every now and then.

In the morning, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian both took a bath and got dressed, and at some point, Lan Wangji had to stop and fret over his husband when he got sick. Breakfast was tense, but it was made easier by A-Yuan’s babbling about his new little sibling.

The nobles looked alarmed when Lan Xichen called for a gathering immediately after breakfast, but they followed down the hallway to the throne room, chattering. There were five thrones now, and Lan Xichen sat in the middle one and Lan Wangji sat next to him. A-Yuan sat in Wei Wuxian’s lap.

They had to wait a while for all of the noble families to fill the room. Most of them worked in or around the palace as tradesmen of the highest class, such as the Nie family with their blacksmiths. The room was brimming with the noise of the crowd by the time everyone was inside.

Lan Xichen hit the bottom of his staff to the floor, and the sound echoed throughout the room, quieting everyone.

“Welcome,” he said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room. “Thank you for coming this morning. I have a big announcement to make. First, as I’m sure everyone has heard by now, Prince Lan Wangji and his husband and consort Wei Wuxian are with child. We thank the gods for this miracle and pray for many blessings for our heir.”

The room buzzed with murmurs, and Lan Xichen let them simmer for a moment before he stood up and raised his staff to quiet everyone again. “There is another announcement,” he said. He let the silence hang in the air for a few seconds, simply staring out at everyone, before he continued, pacing in front of the thrones.

“When our ancestors accepted the citizens’ requests to rule over them, they gave up their sacred ways of life. They did it to help people, to create peace for the common people who had suffered because of the actions of the royal family before us. Lately, we have felt as though those efforts were in vain. People are dying in our streets, starving while we eat in luxury. All of you feel no responsibility for that, and I understand. However, as the king of those people, _I_ am responsible. It is our duty as the royal family to care for our people. If we do not uphold our end of that promise, then we might as well give up our lives here and live in the Cloud Recesses as our ancestors did. That is why I must make an incredibly difficult but necessary decision.”

He stopped pacing. “I am dissolving the advisory,” he said. “We will no longer put the needs of the nobles above the needs of the common people, for our values forbid us from doing so. All nobles living in the palace are being evicted and must be out of the palace by sundown. Those who provide us with services may continue to do so from their own property. And lastly, from this moment forward, I will share my position as king with my brother. Long live Lan Wangji, Second King of GusuLan.”

The room was shocked silent, but as soon as the speech ended, angry noise erupted and a few stood up to yell, ‘you can’t do this!’ and ‘are you insane?!’ The royal guard marched out to stand at the bottom of the steps to prevent anyone from running up.

From the noise, the surprisingly loud voice of Nie Huaisang came from the crowd, “Long live the kings!”

Nie Mingjue laughed and called back the same phrase, and from the edges of the room servants echoed it. Lan Xichen told one of the guards to start dismissing everyone, then he left the podium to the right.

Lan Wangji stood up and looked at Wei Wuxian with a small smile before he followed behind Lan Qiren and Nie Mingjue.

It seemed like chaos followed Wei Wuxian wherever he went, he was a magnet for it. Nothing was ever simple or easy. He placed A-Yuan down on his feet and let him hold his hand as they followed Lan Wangji out of the room. Even as they walked away, he could hear the nobles yelling from a fair distance. People were quite selfish.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” he said quietly to Lan Wangji. “I guess we need to be on high alert starting now, huh?”

“Mn. We must always have a royal guard with us,” Lan Wangji said. He looked down at A-Yuan. “That means you as well, A-Yuan. Do not go anywhere without your royal guard. And if another member of the guard wishes to watch over you, come to me or uncle Lan Xichen to confirm that they are real and not someone pretending to be a guard. Also, do not eat or drink anything unless one of our food testers has had some first. Understand?”

A-Yuan puffed his cheeks a little but nodded. Wei Wuxian shot A-Yuan a slightly concerned look. All this time he had worried about Lan Wangji, but he was seriously worried for A-Yuan too. They wouldn’t dare hurt a child, would they? They were truly sick if they did.

“Be careful, okay?” Wei Wuxian said with a tight smile.

“Okay,” he said.

Nie Mingjue left to go speak to his family, and the rest of the group went into the discussion room where the advisory usually sat with Lan Xichen. The general and the royal secretary joined them.

“So,” Lan Xichen began, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands in his lap, “Let’s discuss delegation of duties. I’m still going to handle any foreign affairs. That means anything involving other kingdoms, including parties and such. Wangji, between the two of us, you’ve had much more hands-on experience with GusuLan citizens so I think you should take internal affairs such as health and general welfare of the public. Do you agree?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

“That includes civil disputes,” Lan Xichen said. “If you try it and it doesn’t work out, I can take the disputes instead. As for myself, I will be handling everything else, like economy, law enforcement, et cetera. From breakfast we will begin in this room to discuss progress and issues, and then we will part and you will go to disputes and I will oversee everything else.”

“May I interrupt?” Lan Qiren asked.

Lan Xichen nodded. “Of course.”

Lan Qiren cleared his throat. “This action has allowed us almost unlimited freedom with our kingdom, and as such I would like to see it become something that our ancestors would see with pride. Our citizens are corrupt and selfish. I believe they need to be taught proper values. If you would allow it, I would like to be in charge of the education of the citizens, especially the children.”

“I will allow it,” Lan Xichen said. “We will need to make sure it fits in our budget. I suggest we implement it slowly over a few years, since I also have some things I wish to take care of. Namely, I want to completely redo our agriculture system. Right now, nobles own all of the land and have serfs farm it. I want to get rid of that. If you own land, either you farm it yourself or you pay someone else honest money for honest labor. Also, I want to have part of the produce, including things like livestock and such, to save for famine and also give to soup kitchens in the cities.”

For once in his life, Wei Wuxian said there quietly and listened. He had thought that things had peaked when he managed to get the Wens their own homes, away from that dingy little camp, nearing starvation and dying in poverty. To see the royalty of GusuLan go above and beyond that, to make their land an even better place despite the risks… It was incredibly admirable and Wei Wuxian was happy to be a part of it. This was the sort of world he wanted to bring his new child into.

Lan Wangji spent the day listening to citizens’ problems and judging those who were accused of crime. Wei Wuxian sat with him and gave his input every now and then, which made the process a lot easier to handle. This was the first time Lan Wangji had actually done anything for the citizens directly, and it felt strange. It reminded him of the first time he had held A-Yuan, back at the refugee camp years earlier.

The palace was bustling all day as nobles rushed to get their belongings packed. By dinnertime most had left already. They decided to have the royal guards and the highest ranking servants eat with them to replace the nobles that had filled the dining hall before. It wasn’t the first time the royal family had needed to use food testers, so Lan Wangji wasn’t bothered by someone taking bits of his food all around his plate. It was a risky job, but the servants were more than happy to do it, especially now that they had been promised at least four days off per month to use as they wish — something Lan Xichen had been trying to get for years now and only just now was able to achieve.

The crowning ceremony was a week later. They left the palace and went to the city hall, which had a balcony that looked over a vast square. People had traveled from all over the kingdom to attend. Lan Wangji was wearing a new set of clothes, something more like what Lan Xichen wore with the silver shoulder plates and belt and the white cape with fur edges. He stood upstairs near the balcony doors, looking down at the new crown. It was identical to Lan Xichen’s, silver with little blue gems native to the area. Zhushou intertwined itself through the decorations at the top.

Wei Wuxian crept over to Lan Wangji, sliding his hands around his waist and propping his chin up on his shoulder with a smile.

“How is my handsome man feeling?” He cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “Are you nervous? I’m sure you’ll do just fine, it’s nothing you haven’t already taken on, it’s just being made official now… Ah, and I’m sure you’re going to look even more handsome in that crown.”

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand in his own and brought it up to kiss his wrist. “I used to have nightmares about this,” he said. “Becoming king. In the middle of the war, my family dead, nobles’ hands around my neck, a kingdom on my shoulders. I used to think, who in their right mind would want to be a king?”

“You must have a lot of sympathy for your brother as well then,” Wei Wuxian said with a small hum. “I don’t blame you. I don’t think I’d want it, not alone. I tried to get as far away from that life as I could but… I love you. I’d do anything you wanted.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little and turned around so he could kiss him. A royal guard then took the crown so it could be placed on its pillow.

Lan Xichen walked past them and out onto the balcony, where four royal guards already stood on either side. The noise of the crowd lowered when they saw him. He used a manipulation spell to allow his voice to carry over the entire square without having to raise his volume.

“Welcome,” he said. “Today is a joyous day. One week ago, I dissolved my advisory. The noble class will no longer have power in GusuLan. Instead, to help me rule, I have appointed my little brother, former Prince Lan Wangji, as the second king of GusuLan. Before the coronation, I would like to take a moment to explain why I have made this decision.

“Many generations ago, this land was ruled by a corrupt government that did not care for its citizens. Your ancestors came to our ancestors and asked us to help. We gave up our lives of peaceful study to take on the responsibility of ruling a new kingdom that values its citizens. Over time, we have lost that goal. Because of the noble class putting their needs above the lower classes, those at the bottom have suffered and that goes against everything we value as Lans. So from now on, the royal family is going to make its decisions to benefit GusuLan as whole, and not just the nobles. This isn’t going to make things better for _everyone_ , but it will hopefully make things better for those who are dying under our current system. In order to make the changes we wish to make, we need money, and the money that we were getting from the nobles is no longer available. With that in mind, I hope all of you understand why I will be raising taxes for certain people. We will not be using that money for ourselves; _all_ of it will go back to the community. That is a promise. It will take time to create the kingdom that we wish to rule, but I have hope that in ten years, we will achieve it. Over the next few months, we will be rolling out some big changes. It will be difficult to adjust to these changes for many of you, but in time they will be worthwhile.

“One major thing I wish to address here today is a cultural change I want to see happen. I understand that the war was catastrophic. I lost my father to the Wen soldiers, and I would do anything to get him back. But I can’t get him back, and I can’t bring back the lives of our soldiers and citizens who were lost. All we can do is move forward. It has been years since the war ended, and I believe it is time to accept magic back into our society. Your royal family is made of powerful mages. Our ancestors were some of the most renowned mages in history. Magic is capable of doing great harm, but it is capable of doing even greater good. Healing magic has saved so many lives that it is unthinkable to keep it out of our health system. Not only do I want to hire healing mages to run clinics in our cities, but I want to begin a school for healing magic in our capital. If you are magically inclined, or have a child that is so, I beg you to consider attending this school when it opens. Together, we can assure that the sick and dying in our kingdom are given the best care that is possible. Those of you who are medical professionals and do not wish to attend, there will be many opportunities for employment in other areas that will pay much better than what you are paid now. Again, we will do our best to help all of you through these new changes. Now, we will continue with the coronation.”

Lan Xichen stepped back and sat down on one of the two thrones on the balcony, while Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand and walked out onto the balcony with him. He had to leave Wei Wuxian just past the entrance, but he squeezed his hand before he let go and gave A-Yuan a smile. Lan Qiren went to stand on the other side of the entrance.

Once again, if you had told Wei Wuxian that this day would be in the near future back when he was still taking care of the Wen refugees, he would have laughed and shook his head. Things had been changing ever since he arrived at the palace. While everyone mourned the losses of that fateful day when the Wens were attacked, it was the flames that started the wildfire. _Everything_ changed after that day.

Wei Wuxian watched fondly as Lan Wangji walked, prim and proper as ever, to receive his crown. This was a man he loved more than anything. His hands found his stomach, caressing it gently. He wasn’t showing yet, but he still found himself running his fingers over his stomach. A baby with the new, second King of GusuLan.

What a lucky man he was.

Two royal guards stood waiting, one holding a pillow that held the sparkling crown. Lan Wangji bent down so the other one could place the crown on his head. It was heavier than his other one. When he stood back up, he turned to look at Lan Xichen who nodded, insinuating that he had cast the amplifying spell.

Lan Wangji turned to look back at the crowd before him. His people. “I am aware that this is not what any of you expected,” he said. “I was never the prince that most people wanted. I was not able to fulfill my previous duties, but I will fulfill my duties as second king. I have always wanted to do more for my kingdom, and now is my chance. I will be in charge of overseeing the general welfare of the citizens, and that includes setting up the healing clinics and the school my brother mentioned. I am a healing mage myself, and I know others who are highly skilled.”

He was quiet for a moment, his head bowed, before he raised it again. “I have a confession to make. Years ago, I left the palace in secret to help the Wen refugees with my healing magic. As powerless as I was back then, it was one way in which I could make a difference. I had fought in the war myself and I had watched my father slain by Wen soldiers, but these were not those soldiers. They were people just like the rest of you, who had no say in what their government did. There were elderly and children there, dying of illness and living in crudely made huts. Since my brother gave them citizenship, they have been working hard and paying taxes like the rest of you. I hope that someday they will be welcomed like any other citizen, and that magic will find its way back into everyone’s good graces. I hope to accomplish with the rest of our sick and poor what I accomplished with the refugees.”

Lan Wangji paused and turned his head to glance at Wei Wuxian. “Let today not just be a day to celebrate my coronation. My husband, Prince Wei Wuxian, is with child. We prayed to the heavens, and the gods answered with a miracle. Though it is unorthodox, it is heaven-sent. We will have an heir to the throne.”

He nodded to the royal guards, who shouted in unison, “Long live the king!”

The crowd responded with a booming echo. Lan Xichen stood up and said, “May the festivities begin!”

The royal musicians began to play. Lan Wangji went back to Wei Wuxian kissed and hugged him. He was always shaky when he had to speak in front of crowds, but Wei Wuxian’s presence always calmed him.

The urge to cry washed over Wei Wuxian as he listened to Lan Wangji’s speech but he fought it back. He took a deep breath when it was over and put on his best smile as soon as Lan Wangji looked at him.

Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and rubbed his back. It felt so good to be in his arms.

“You did so well, Lan Zhan,” he said. “I’m so proud of you! Ah, look at you, my handsome man! I know you hate this stuff but… you did so good. Gods, look at that, I think the pregnancy hormones are already kicking in.”

He laughed as he wiped his eyes.

Lan Wangji smiled and caressed Wei Wuxian’s face. “Let’s go,” he said.

While there was a parade and festival in the capital, they wouldn’t be allowed to go. Instead, they held a party in the palace, one that had games and jesters. For once, they would be entertained rather than be the entertainers. Only those that were trusted were invited, and that included the Wens.

Wen Qing and Wen Ning were happy to barrel towards Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji when they caught sight of them once the party had started in full swing. Wei Wuxian had been hooked to Lan Wangji’s arm but let go when the two came towards him. Wen Ning was first to pull him into a hug and Wei Wuxian didn’t let Wen Qing wiggle out of one as well.

“It’s so good to see you both!” Wei Wuxian chirped. “How are you, have you been well?”

“Things are good for us right now, thank you,” Wen Ning said with a small bow of his head.

Wei Wuxian laughed and shook his head. He gently shoved Wen Ning’s shoulder. “Always so formal Wen Ning! Just call me Wei Wuxian, like you used to. Or Wei Ying. I don’t mind either really.”

“Wei… Wei Wuxian…” Wen Ning said with a shaky smile.

“That’s it!”

“We are delighted to hear about the incorporation of healing magic,” Wen Qing chimed in. “I think this is going to make good progress in this area for everyone and I will be happy to partake as soon as I feel I am able. But there is one medical mystery on my mind right now…” She turned her gaze to Wei Wuxian’s stomach. “Is it true? You are… pregnant?”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “Yeah. It’s true! I prayed to the gods and well, I know it sounds crazy but… I really am pregnant. I have the bits to push them out and everything!”

“You—” Wen Ning stopped himself before he said any more and looked down with a red face. Wen Qing chuckled.

“I want to be fascinated but you’re you,” she said.

“Hey, what does that mean?”

“Nevermind.”

Lan Wangji put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s back and rubbed it. “He achieves the impossible,” he said fondly before he looked at Wen Qing. “We welcome you to help teach at our school,” he said, “But I understand if you wish to stay with your family. Either way, we will be sending out offers for healers to be examined and certified to practice healing officially. You can do so at any time.”

“Thank you for your offer,” Wen Qing said with a small nod. “I will definitely keep those options in mind and I’ll let you know when I make a decision.”

“You two must be so excited about the baby,” Wen Ning directed the topic back to Wei Wuxian’s pregnancy.

Wei Wuxian grinned. “We are, we are. Aren't we, Lan Zhan?"

Lan Wangji nodded. “It will be nice to use the baby clothes I had made,” he said. “I am going to have toys made to match.” He had already drawn up some ideas, like a rattler with a soft covering to make it look like a rabbit.

“I’ll have to make the effort to come see you guys later in the pregnancy, you know, when I’m the size of a balloon hahahaha!” Wei Wuxian said, putting a careful hand on his stomach.

“We’d like that,” Wen Ning replied. “Ah! N-not because you’re… just… the baby, it’ll be nice…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Wei Wuxian said.

“We can take time off to go,” Lan Wangji said. He didn’t want Wei Wuxian going alone, but he’d have to schedule it ahead of time and make sure his tasks were covered.

“Sounds like a plan,” Wen Qing said, shrugging her shoulders. It was moments after that a small pair of feet came pattering over. A-Yuan didn’t run. He walked briskly in an excited manner as he caught sight of Wen Ning and Wen Qing.

“A-Yuan!” Wen Ning cheered. A-Yuan burst into giggles as he hugged Wen Ning tightly, then Wen Qing next.

When he pulled away, he stood up straight by Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. “It’s good to see you!”

“Yes, you too. I take it your studies are going well?” Wen Qing asked, making A-Yuan nod.

“You’ve grown so much! You will surely be big and strong at the rate you’re going,” Wen Ning added.

Wei Wuxian laughed. “Yeah, that’s our little man alright.”

“He is the most dedicated student we have,” Lan Wangji said proudly. “In two years he will pick his courtesy name.”

A-Yuan nodded confidently. “I do my best!”

Wei Wuxian let out a dramatic sigh as he leaned on Lan Wangji’s arm, looking up at him with big, affectionate eyes. He reached up to pinch his cheek lightly.

“See, this is why I had to have another baby with him. He’s so cute when he’s being all father-like…” he cooed.

“Wei Wuxian…” Wen Qing hissed. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened and his ears turned red. What was he supposed to say to that? “Wei Ying...” he said, his voice slightly pained.

“I’m confused…?” A-Yuan said softly. Wen Ning hurried over to him and covered his ears, shaking his head at him.

“Well, it’s true. I love Lan Zhan and I want to have his babies. I’ll have as many babies as he will give me,” Wei Wuxian declared.

“Your son is right there,” Wen Qing replied.

Wei Wuxian shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing wrong with me loving his father."

Lan Wangji looked around, not sure how to mend the situation. He put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s waist. “Wei Ying, have mercy,” he said quietly.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop. We’ll just have to discuss how much I like you being a dad later,” Wei Wuxian said, nudging Lan Wangji’s side and wiggling his eyebrows.

Wen Ning took a deep breath. “Is it over?”

When Wen Qing reluctantly nodded, Wen Ning uncovered A-Yuan’s ears. He immediately tried to involve him in the conversation in hopes that it would make Wei Wuxian keep it down a little. “You must be excited for your new sibling.”

“I am! I’m going to be the best big brother ever,” A-Yuan said confidently.

Lan Wangji was reeling from Wei Wuxian’s comment and it took him a moment to come back. “You will have to help teach them how to play music when they are older,” he said, “I don’t know if I will have time with my new duties.”

“I will. I’m going to teach them all the things I know,” A-Yuan said thoughtfully. The idea of having another child to hang out with always seemed nice.

“That’s great!” Wen Ning praised.

The rest of the party lasted a few hours as they made their way around the palace grounds. Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian competed in an archery contest (which Wei Wuxian won), but Lan Xichen beat him and Lan Wangji both in a trivia game. It ended with a feast and then Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian retired to their room, secretly telling the guards to wait outside the room instead of coming in.

Lan Wangji set his crown on its new stand and looked at it for a moment. It would be a bit strange to wear these new clothes.

With a hum, Wei Wuxian snaked his arms around Lan Wangji’s waist from behind and peppered kisses all over the back of his neck. As much as he enjoyed all of the festivities, he loved spending time alone with Lan Wangji the most. His husband and the father of his children.

“You’ll do just fine,” he said.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji turned around and took Wei Wuxian’s face in his hands. “With you by my side I can do anything,” he said softly.

“Aw, aren’t you just a sweetheart,” Wei Wuxian cooed. He smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Lan Wangji. “You’ll seriously kill me one of these days with how much you make me blush. Even after all this time, it still flusters me.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. He set about unhooking the cape from his robes. The fur was heavy when added to the silver shoulder plates; it made him look bigger than he was.

“We will need to figure something out about letting A-Yuan see the Wens,” he said as he worked on getting the metal bits off. “I don’t want him to leave the palace anymore, not when I can’t go with him. Maybe we can invite Wen Ning and Wen Qing over sometimes. That way you won’t have to go all the way out there either.”

“Would that be okay? I mean, ah, fuck it, we can do whatever we want. We’ll have them over. I think it’s the safest option for everybody. Gods only know that I won’t want to do too big of a journey when I’m the size of a balloon,” Wei Wuxian replied.

Lan Wangji took his belt off and set it on the vanity next to his cape and shoulder plates, then turned back around and put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s waist. “You will be so fat,” he whispered in awe. “We will need to make new clothes for you.”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little. “Yeah. I mean, who knows how big I’ll get? Maybe I’ll carry well, maybe I’ll be waddling around twice my own size.”

“Mother told me I was a large baby,” Lan Wangji said. “Maybe ours will be too.”

He gave Wei Wuxian a pat and then went to take off his boots and get out his silk yarn and needles. He had been toying with the art of knitting over the past few months for no real reason other than boredom, since he could never pay enough attention to a book when Wei Wuxian was around, and during the party earlier that day he had decided to make a baby blanket. It couldn’t be hard to just make a big square. It probably wouldn’t look very pretty but at least his child could say his father had made him something by hand.

“I don’t want to think about that part too hard. I’ve still got to push the baby out you know?” Wei Wuxian said with a sigh as he flopped back on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He laid there for a few moments before sitting up to peer at what Lan Wangji was up to. “What are you doing over there?”

Lan Wangji brought the yarn over and sat on the bed next to Wei Wuxian. “I want to make a small blanket for our baby,” he said.

For a second, Wei Wuxian simply stared at him before he leaned his face into the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck and let out a small whine.

“I love you so muchhhh,” he cried. “You’re gonna be such a good father. I mean, you’re already an amazing father to A-Yuan, but, ah… raising our baby from the moment they’re born…”

Lan Wangji hummed and turned his head to kiss Wei Wuxian’s temple. “You are a good father too,” he said as he pulled out some yarn and started knitting.

At that, Wei Wuxian made another noise high in his throat. He swore, he got emotional over every little thing that made him feel happy.

He was content to sit there and watch Lan Wangji knit for a while, occasionally rubbing his hands over his shoulders and arms. Their baby was going to be the most pampered child in the world.

“Lan Zhan,” he said softly, rubbing his cheek against Lan Wangji’s skin before turning to kiss his neck lightly. “It really makes me happy to be having a baby with you. Seeing you with A-Yuan, seeing you do all these things for our unborn child… it makes me feel all warm inside. No wonder I’m so attracted to you. It’s an instinctual thing, isn’t it? To seek out a mate who can best provide for your children… They’re the best to breed with…”

“Mmmm...” Lan Wangji finished the row he was on before he spoke. “It is not hard to do when you are royalty. Plenty of money and free time.”

“I know, but you make the extra effort. People with money and free time still raise their children badly… they don’t always go to the effort to make baby blankets themselves,” Wei Wuxian said. He tilted Lan Wangji’s chin towards him so he could kiss him.

Lan Wangji leaned down a bit to meet him and gave him a few warm extra kisses before he pulled away again. “My father didn’t do much for us,” he said. “I don’t want to be like him.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and his hand slid down from Lan Wangji’s face to rest on his chest, over his heart, feeling it thump under his palm. “You won’t be like him. I know you won’t. Between us, we’ll give our children the world and we’ll always be there.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji started up his knitting again. “They will have many other adults who love them too. Brother, uncle, A-Yuan, Wen Qing, Wen Ning, A-Niang, whoever their nanny ends up being...”

He glanced down at Wei Wuxian’s chest. “I wonder if we will need a wet nurse too.”

At that, he followed Lan Wangji’s gaze down to his chest and then let out a loud gasp. Wei Wuxian moved back slightly to cover his chest with his arms, looking scandalised.

“Lan Wangji, don’t you know that it is improper to stare at a young maiden’s chest like that?” he teased.

Lan Wangji’s lips tilted into a tiny smirk. “Can’t a man admire his wife?” he teased back.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and reached to untie the sash to his robes. He pulled at the lapels lightly, to expose his collar and more of his chest.

“I suppose if it’s you then it’s alright,” he said.

Lan Wangji set his knitting on the table, knowing that he wasn’t going to be paying attention to it anymore. He had gotten a decent start on it anyway. He pulled Wei Wuxian into his lap, back to chest, and wrapped his arms around him to rub his belly; one hand snaked up to slip in his robes and run over his chest. “I am curious if we will need one, though,” he murmured in Wei Wuxian’s hair.

“Maybe. There’s no way to know right now. We weren’t exactly told all what the pill would do besides make me able to carry a child,” Wei Wuxian replied. He leaned back against Lan Wangji’s chest and let out a small hum.

Secretly Lan Wangji wished they wouldn’t, for selfish reasons.

He kissed the side of Wei Wuxian’s neck. “We will have plenty of help either way,” he said.

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched lightly at the neck kiss. He shifted on Lan Wangji’s lap, rubbing against him in slow, rhythmic motions. “Yeah… but what I’ll really appreciate is help from _daddy_.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes brightened and he hummed low, a small smile on his lips. He was about to reply, but a commotion outside the door made him pause. Li Changying was fussing loudly at the royal guards outside the door, asking why they weren’t in the room. He should have known they’d get in trouble eventually. They’d managed to keep the guards outside the room the day before, but it was too noticeable. It was just too weird to have guards in his room.

“We were caught,” he whispered. He picked Wei Wuxian up and set him on the bed. “Do you want to move to the bathroom or find another bedroom? There’s one on the fourth floor we can use.”

“Wherever you’re willing to carry your poor pregnant husband,” Wei Wuxian said, making grabby hands out towards Lan Wangji and pouting.

Lan Wangji sighed and went to get some pajamas in case they didn’t want to leave once they got to the room. He gave them to Wei Wuxian and then picked him up and carried him bridal style to the door, calling out, “Open the door.”

Li Changying opened the door and looked at them with an angry expression. “A-Zhan,” she scolded. “The safety of your husband and child is at risk!”

“I understand,” he said, carrying Wei Wuxian out. “We will use a different bedroom.”

Wei Wuxian smirked, one arm wrapped tight around Lan Wangji’s neck, the other cradling the pajamas. He leaned his face against Lan Wangji’s chest, giggling a little.

“Sorry! A-Zhan is just insatiable,” he cooed.

Li Changying looked taken aback. “Watch your words, young man,” she scolded.

Ling Yiyu approached from down the hall, smiling. “He’s already pregnant, Your Majesty,” he said. “You don’t have to work so hard anymore.”

Li Changying turned around with a scandalized gasp. “How _dare_ you!”

Lan Wangji took the opportunity to rush the other way toward the stairs, the guards on his heels. With how humiliating that was, he was ready to be alone with Wei Wuxian again.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help his laughter. He held on tighter as Lan Wangji whizzed him up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

“She really still sees you as a kid huh?” he said between giggles.

Lan Wangji found the bedroom and waited while one of the guards searched inside and made sure it was safe. “She never had children, so I was her child,” he said. “I suppose I still am. Brother’s nanny is the same way.”

The guard returned and nodded. “The only entrance is the tunnels, and the vents are small,” he said. “I lit the candles for you.”

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said with a nod. He wanted to say they would keep it down, but while he could speak for himself, he couldn’t quiet Wei Wuxian if he wanted to. And he couldn’t use a sound barrier since that was a safety hazard. He carried his husband inside the smaller room and set him on the bed. It was darker, with lacquered wood furniture and floors and a red silk bedspread. It had belonged to a noble at some point, probably.

“Who do you think owned this room before?” Wei Wuxian asked with a hum, clearly following a similar thought pattern to Lan Wangji. He sprawled out over the bed, looking up at Lan Wangji with a fond expression. “How do you think they’ll feel knowing we’re going to have sex on their bed?”

"This is an old palace," Lan Wangji said. "Before even my ancestors moved into it. There is probably not a bedroom in it that is pure." He crawled over the bed and settled between Wei Wuxian's legs and kissed him a few times.

Wei Wuxian laughed again before grabbing Lan Wangji’s cheeks so he could kiss him back.

“You’re probably right,” he said breathlessly. “If we have to keep moving around every time we want to have sex then there surely won’t be a place left untouched, if there ever was one.”

Lan Wangji kissed over Wei Wuxian's jaw, then he took his earlobe in his mouth and nibbled and sucked. He pulled Wei Wuxian's robes apart and ran one hand up his chest, over the warm skin he knew so well.

“Mmm… I think a little variety is nice anyway,” Wei Wuxian said. He ran his hands along Lan Wangji’s back, tugging lightly on the material. “Spice things up a bit…”

Lan Wangji stopped and looked around. "It isn't much different," he said. "Just red instead of blue or white."

“I know, I know but… It’s still different. It’s not our bedroom. It’s like we’re naughty teenagers at a party… running away to get frisky away from the crowd,” Wei Wuxian said. He grinned at him and flipped them over so he could straddle him. “I don’t think I got to show my appreciation for daddy.”

Lan Wangji lay back on the bed and shifted a bit to get comfortable, watching Wei Wuxian fondly. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked quietly. Remembering a word he'd been called recently, he looked down and fiddled with Wei Wuxian's robes. "Your baby daddy is a busy man, getting things ready for the family."

“He can take a break sometimes… he deserves to be spoiled, for everything he does for his family,” Wei Wuxian replied. His hands slid down Lan Wangji’s chest until he found the sash holding his robes together and pulled it free. Next, he shuffled to work on his laces until he pulled out his cock. Wei Wuxian licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around it and worked him to hardness.

Lan Wangji sighed and shifted again, his hands going to grab the sheets. He watched as he got hard, occasionally glancing up to meet Wei Wuxian's eyes.

“Don’t worry so much about watching, just feel,” Wei Wuxian said softly. He turned around with his back facing Lan Wangji, then leaned down to take the tip of his cock into his mouth. He laved his tongue around it, making his way down the side before taking in as much as he could.

Lan Wangji made a soft sound and tensed a bit when he suddenly felt Wei Wuxian's mouth on him. He put his hands on Wei Wuxian's thighs, feeling that same need he got occasionally to suck on something and occupy his mouth.

"Wei Ying," he breathed as he tugged at his pants, "Take these off."

“So demanding,” Wei Wuxian teased after he pulled away from his cock. He shucked off the rest of his clothes so he was fully naked. His thighs were already a bit damp just from the sight and feeling of Lan Wangji’s cock in his mouth. Once they were off, he bent back down and took his cock between his lips again.

Happy with this, Lan Wangji put his hands under Wei Wuxian's thighs and lifted him up, then set him back down over his face. He opened his mouth and drew his tongue over the wet slit between his legs, reveling in how wet and squishy it already was.

Wei Wuxian hadn’t been expecting that. His moan reverberated around Lan Wangji’s cock, shifting his hips to press back into that delightful sensation. It was hard to focus on sucking his cock when he was doing that, but he closed his eyes and tried his best.

Lan Wangji bent his knees and lifted his hips a little to get more of himself in that sweet mouth. At the same time, he wrapped one hand around Wei Wuxian's cock and the other hand pressed at his lower back to keep him still while he moved his tongue in and out. He didn't know why it was so addicting; this part had no taste to it but the _feeling_ it gave Lan Wangji was intoxicating. It was like some sort of low-level aphrodisiac.

No matter how hard he tried, Wei Wuxian couldn’t keep in the muffled moans and whines. He even took Lan Wangji’s cock into his throat to help but it was no use. The dual stimulation was driving him crazy. His hand moved to lightly cup Lan Wangji’s balls, then under to rub up at against that little spot at his perineum, hoping to encourage him.

Lan Wangji's legs spread a bit and he thrust his hips up in little movements to search for more. He pushed Wei Wuxian up with one hand and used the other pull his cock down so he could slide it into his mouth. He sucked hard, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

It wasn’t often that Wei Wuxian came before Lan Wangji. He was usually pretty good at holding out but ever since the pregnancy, he’d been hornier than ever. Eventually, he had to pull away from his cock with a breath moan, leaning his cheek against his shaft.

“Ah… Lan Zhan… Daddy… I’m going to cum,” he breathed.

Those words made Lan Wangji bristle, but not in a bad way. He was energized, eager to please. He found Wei Wuxian's hole and pushed two fingers in and curled them against his sweet spot, and his other hand pushed his ass down more until he was almost choking on his cock.

Moments later, Wei Wuxian came inside that wet heat with a cry. The assault on his sweet spot had been enough to push him over the edge. He thighs quivered as he took a second to catch his breath.

“Gods…” he whispered. After he recovered from the aftershocks, he moved his mouth back over Lan Wangji’s cock.

Lan Wangji struggled to swallow and could only cough a few times before he had to clamp a hand over his mouth and moan. It wasn't enough... using his still-wet fingers, he lifted his hips so he could get his hand under them and pushed a finger inside himself, quickly followed by another. It was hard reaching the right spot with that angle, but just the stretch was enough to send him into an orgasm. He held his breath through it, not wanting to make any noise.

It was an arousing sight, to see Lan Wangji fingering himself like that while he sucked his cock. When he came, Wei Wuxian did his best to swallow it all down. He shuffled to sit back against Lan Wangji’s chest until he caught his breath, then turned around and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thank you daddy,” he said with a lopsided smile.

Lan Wangji pulled his fingers out and closed his eyes for a few seconds to breathe. When he opened them, he stared up at Wei Wuxian happily. "If I'm daddy, then are you also daddy or are you mama?" he asked.

“Hmm, depends on what we’re doing…” Wei Wuxian said, idly drawing shapes on Lan Wangji’s chest. “You can call me daddy when I’m fucking you, if you like. And mama when you’re fucking me.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. He didn't know why he liked that so much. Logically, there wasn't anything special about parental roles in that sense; they were both men after all, but clearly this wasn't based in logic. (And when were things based in logic when they were in bed?)

"I like that," he said. For the first time and only briefly, he mourned the fact that _he_ wasn't the one who was pregnant. Being called mama seemed fun, as did carrying a baby inside him. But after he thought about it, he realized there wasn't really any reason to call either of them that other than preference, since they were both men. Maybe he _could_ be a mama sometime.

While he was in thought, he was subconsciously sliding the back of his hand over Wei Wuxian's belly.

Wei Wuxian watched him fondly. He loved how Lan Wangji was so enamoured with his stomach, he could only imagine what he’d be like when he started to show.

“I expect lots of massages when I’m further along. I’ve read that the back ache is a real pain,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. "Of course," he said, "I have already told the masseuse that you will need more. She has a special maternity bed for it."

“I’d like _you_ to give me them from time to time too…” Wei Wuxian said thoughtfully. “Feel your hands all over my body… It’d be nice.”

Lan Wangji hummed. "I can try," he said. "I am not trained for it. But I will do my best." He could probably take Wei Wuxian into the massage room himself. Perhaps he could ask his masseuse to show him how to do it properly...

“You know I don’t mind that sort of thing. It’ll always feel good to me if it’s you doing it. I just…” Wei Wuxian scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little. “I like being with you, you know?”

That made Lan Wangji's ears heat up. "Oh," he said bashfully. "I would like to do it," he said, "I like being with you too."

Wei Wuxian chuckled and flopped down on the bed next to Lan Wangji, curling himself up in his arms. “You’re so cute…”

Lan Wangji buried his nose in Wei Wuxian's hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Wei Wuxian replied with a quiet giggle.


	50. Progression

Sleeping in wasn’t something that Wei Wuxian often got to do anymore. Ever since he had been plagued by morning sickness, he was waking up early to puke his guts up.

Three months into his pregnancy, he noticed something changing. He had been walking back from the bathroom when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His stomach looked… bigger. He took a few steps closer to the mirror and lifted his pajamas to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a small, round bump there.

“Lan Zhan,” he called out. “Come here.”

Lan Wangji was already awake and deciding what he wanted to wear for the day in his closet. When he heard Wei Wuxian's call he hurried over to the bathroom, looking at him questioningly. He hadn't even heard him get up. "Are you sick again?" he asked, feeling bad that he hadn't noticed.

“No, no. It’s not that. Just… give me your hand,” Wei Wuxian said. He took Lan Wangji’s hand when he gave it to him and placed it over his stomach, letting him feel around. “You feel that?”

Lan Wangji paused and pressed his hand in a little. It was hard on the inside of the layer of fat. Wei Wuxian had been getting bigger the past few months, though he thought some of that was his body storing up fat to keep the baby fed or something like that. He rubbed a little circle and hummed. "It's getting bigger," he murmured.

“Mhmm! Our baby is growing,” Wei Wuxian chirped, positively beaming as he spoke. He put his hand over Lan Wangji’s. “You can see it now, there’s a little bump. You’ll probably start to notice it through my clothes and everything.”

Lan Wangji smiled and lowered to his knees and kissed the side of Wei Wuxian's belly. He pressed his cheek against it and whispered, too quietly for him to hear, "What is it like in there?"

Wei Wuxian’s heart fluttered at the sight. It was silly really, to watch Lan Wangji kiss and talk to his stomach, but he couldn’t help but find it endearing. _Their baby._ He was talking to their baby.

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Wuxian's belly with his hand and whispered, "You are so small." He kissed the spot once more and whispered, "I love you."

He sat there for a few more seconds before he stood up again, feeling warm. He kissed Wei Wuxian's cheek and said, "Go back to sleep, my love."

Wei Wuxian pulled Lan Wangji into a fleeting kiss on the lips first. How had he gotten so lucky? He took a deep breath and nodded.

He stole yet another kiss before he left the bathroom to crawl back into bed.

Lan Wangji went back to the closet and picked out an outfit for his valet to dress him in. He never used to have problems waking up before, but when he saw Wei Wuxian curled up in bed it was hard not to want to sleep in too. He and Lan Xichen were given two days off per week where they took each other’s duties to let the other rest, and his weren’t for a few more days. He usually spent those mornings laying in bed and cuddling until Wei Wuxian got up.

He sighed. He had a lot to do that day. He would be working until dinner to handle both his and his brother’s duties. But he wasn’t about to complain, even with a pregnant Wei Wuxian warm and sleeping in his bed. His kingdom needed him now.

It was two more months before the examinations for healing mages began, and they lasted about a month. He had his healing master meet with each one and test their abilities, and Lan Wangji then tested their skill in teaching. About twenty showed up, and they ended up with four teachers for their school and a few new examiners to go to the edges of the kingdom where people might want to be certified but couldn’t travel the whole way to the palace. The building for the school hadn’t been finished yet, so Lan Wangji and his healing master spent their time going over lesson plans with the teachers.

He was surprised at how well everything was going. There hadn’t been any riots and the citizens were an even split between those that hated the new high tax and soup kitchen deal, those that were neutral and those that loved it. Serfdom had been completely ended by that point, and most of the nobles had sold their property to Lan Xichen so they could buy in another kingdom and not have to pay workers to farm it. It was the best scenario, since Lan Xichen then hired the ex-serfs to work the land for him and he used the produce for the palace, the reserves, and the soup kitchens.

Of course, there had been assassination attempts. Two of their food testers had caught illness and one of them didn’t make it out alive. They managed to catch one of the perpetrators but were unable to get information about their employer. After they had caught someone trying to scale the palace wall to get to Lan Wangji’s bedroom, they moved permanently to a smaller bedroom with no windows and had all the furniture taken out except the bed. The royal guard was split between the entire family, and they had no less than two guards per person at any given time. It was easy to forget they were there since they stayed quiet and vigilant. It was a small price to pay in Lan Wangji’s opinion, especially when he couldn’t be at Wei Wuxian’s side all the time.

Wei Wuxian had been taking everything rather well. He was used to people wanting him dead, though not to such a professional degree. All things considered, he was mostly just concerned for the safety of his new child. He wasn’t as quick or nimble as he used to be, not now he was heaving around another person in his stomach. In the passing months he’d only grown bigger. He had resorted to a waddle to accommodate the new weight and he was frequently being scolded by his guards and servants for climbing onto dangerous places to get at the junk food that was being kept away from him. It wasn’t like he could do anything about his cravings!

Wen Qing sent word that she had officially been examined and certified to practice healing magic. This was a service she already provided for the refugees, but now other common citizens of GusuLan were welcome to her services. To congratulate her, Wei Wuxian suggested that she bring herself and Wen Ning to the palace and they would accommodate them to a private dinner with him and Lan Wangji.

Needless to say, the two siblings were shocked at the sight of Wei Wuxian when they arrived. He’d had new clothes tailored to fit him now that his stomach was growing rather large and he seemed to emanate a lovely glow. He grinned when he saw them, waving with one hand, the other firmly placed on top of his stomach.

“Wen Qing! Wen Ning!” He chirped, waddling over to meet the two and give them each a hug. “Sit down, sit down. How are you both? I’ll grab a servant to bring you something to drink.”

He waved over a servant who took Wen Qing and Wen Ning’s drink orders as the group all took a seat at the table that had been prepared for their visit away from the main hall.

“We’re well. I take it you are as well?” Wen Qing asked, looking Wei Wuxian up and down.

Wei Wuxian nodded. “You may have noticed the extra security around the palace. We have to be on high alert, all things considered, but that’s why we’ve got the guards around. We’ve been safe. All four of us are doing pretty good, I think. A-Yuan is still partaking in his lessons right now but he’ll join us later. I’m sure he’ll want to see you both before he goes to bed.”

It was a while before Lan Wangji could join them. It was one of Lan Xichen’s rest days, so he had to handle the day’s financial burdens. He was stuck in the throne room listening to complaints until dinnertime, when he told the citizens to go home and return on a day when Lan Xichen would be in. He supposed they specifically chose a day where the first king was on rest in the hopes that Lan Wangji would be nicer. While he generally was more lenient than his brother, Lan Wangji followed orders well and there was no swaying him from Lan Xichen’s decisions.

He walked into the small dining room right as the food arrived. “Wen Ning, Wen Qing,” he greeted with a nod. “It is good to see you.”

“You too,” Wen Qing replied and Wen Ning nodded quickly.

Wei Wuxian looked up when Lan Wangji entered and raised from his seat so he could embrace him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Lan Zhan! Come sit down, you’re just in time. There’s food here for you too.”

Lan Wangji sat down next to Wei Wuxian. The food testers were finishing up making their way around the plates before they were set on the table. “How are things at the village?” he asked. “Have there been any issues since the coronation?”

Wen Qing shook her head. “Not really. We’ve heard some grumbling and general disrupt whenever we go into town but that’s pretty normal.”

“I don’t know why people can’t just accept others, is that really so hard?” Wei Wuxian said with a dramatic sigh. He leaned back in his chair and watched the food testers hungrily. He was so hungry all the time since he’d been pregnant and it had been especially bad lately. As soon as the food was placed in front of him, he dug into his meal.

Wen Ning poked at the food for a moment before taking a bite. His eyes brightened. “Wow! This is really good!”

“I guess you haven’t truly had a proper meal here before huh?” Wei Wuxian asked with a laugh.

“You’ve been living good, Wei Wuxian,” Wen Qing said with a slight smile.

Lan Wangji put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s thigh and rubbed it affectionately. “How was your day?” he asked. He hadn’t seen him since lunch.

“Good!” Wei Wuxian said with a mouthful of food. He laughed a little and covered his mouth. “I wish I could do more but… with my current size, things are getting a little difficult now. I couldn’t dress myself now even if I wanted to.”

“How is the pregnancy going? I take it everything has been healthy,” Wen Qing asked.

Wei Wuxian nodded. “The healer has been checking me every other week to make sure everything is progressing well. I’m six months now. I should be ready to pop in about three more months.”

“Best of luck,” Wen Ning said with a smile. “I’m sure you two will raise them well.”

“Ah! Thank you Wen Ning, you’ll make me cry ! I mean, really, my hormones are crazy right now haha…” Wei Wuxian replied. He rubbed his eyes and took another bite of his food.

It didn’t take Wei Wuxian long to finish his food. He hummed and set down his cutlery, waiting for everybody else at the table to finish. Everyone made some more small talk as they ate before Wei Wuxian suddenly winced.

“Wei Wuxian?” Wen Qing said in a concerned tone.

“Oh… um… That was… Ah!” Wei Wuxian winced again. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s hand all of a sudden and put his hand on his stomach. “Lan Zhan, I think… I think the baby is kicking..!”

Lan Wangji set his spoon down as Wei Wuxian grabbed his hand, and it was a lucky thing because he would have dropped it otherwise. He froze, his lips parted and eyes glued to Wei Wuxian’s belly. He could barely feel it, it was so soft through the layers of clothing, but it was there. He pulled his hand away and looked at his lap, not wanting to have a scene in front of other people. If he thought about it too long he would start crying.

That didn’t stop Wei Wuxian from bursting into tears though. As soon as the realisation hit that it was his baby in there, pressing against him, it all felt a lot more real. His baby… Their baby…

Wen Qing and Wen Ning got up from their seats as well, asking permission to feel to which Wei Wuxian nodded. They placed hands on his stomach and felt the baby kick once again, making Wei Wuxian’s sob hitch.

“Shall we… give you two a moment?” Wen Ning asked softly.

Wei Wuxian laughed and nodded, wiping his eyes. He gestured for a servant to take them to go see A-Yuan and they were whisked away.

When they were alone with just their guards, Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with a pitiful expression, then scooted his chair closer so he could rest his head on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. He wanted to get a better feel. He didn’t untie anything, but he slid his hand under his husband’s robes to rest at the bottom of his belly. It was a spot he had his hand on often, mostly at night when they slept.

The baby was quite active, it seemed. It kicked again, and there was no stopping the tears then. Lan Wangji took a deep breath to control himself.

“They’re a lively one, huh?” Wei Wuxian said with a choked laugh. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair, pushing some of it behind his ear. His thumb moved to wipe some of the tears from under his eye. “I think they must get all the energy from me.”

Lan Wangji sniffed and another fat tear fell from his eye. He was tempted to get on the floor and press his ear to it, but he would get his chance later. Every evening after their nightly activities he settled next to the baby and read poetry or other stories that A-Yuan liked to read.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down.

“By the feel of things, I think the feeling is mutual,” Wei Wuxian said with another laugh. He rubbed his eyes properly this time, until the crying stopped. “It’s going to be a long three months, Lan Zhan…”

Lan Wangji lifted his head to kiss Wei Wuxian's cheek. "Cherish the moments while they last," he said. "Soon you will have to share them with everyone else."

“Our little prince or princess… I almost feel bad knowing the responsibility they’re going to have when they get older. I’m sure that it goes without saying that we won’t force them into anything. Leadership, marriage… anything,” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji hummed. "Not marriage," he said. "Leadership... unless there is another child who wishes to rule, that is not under our decision. As king I can only pass the crown from one child to another if the crown prince or princess is unfit, if I believe they will be a detriment to the kingdom. I will raise all of the children from your womb to be king someday. Perhaps they will wish to share the burden like myself and my brother."

Wei Wuxian cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks and pulled him up to meet his lips. He kissed him long and hard before pulling away and smiling. His voice dropped to a husky whisper. “I guess we better have a lot of children then.”

Lan Wangji couldn't help but smile. "I think we will if we wanted to or not," he said. He had a feeling that that... whatever it was that Wei Wuxian went through when he first took the pill was the reason for the pregnancy, so if they avoided having sex during that time it wouldn't happen. But judging by Wei Wuxian's behavior, that seemed easier said than done.

“You’re probably right,” Wei Wuxian chuckled. There was no way they’d ever be able to hold back from each other. “We should probably go check on A-Yuan, huh?”

Lan Wangji reluctantly pulled his hand away. “Yes,” he said, “He should be finished with dinner now.”

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji left the room, allowing the servants to clean up, while the royal guard escorted them to where A-Yuan was talking eagerly with Wen Qing and Wen Ning. Wei Wuxian invited A-Yuan to feel his stomach and couldn’t help but laugh when he giggled cheerfully at the feel of the kick against his palm.

After A-Yuan was put to bed, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had Wen Qing and Wen Ning put up for the night in a couple of the spare rooms before saying goodbye to them the following morning. Wen Qing had work to do at her brand new clinic.

A few nights later, Wei Wuxian lay curled up on the sheets with Lan Wangji at the bottom of the bed. He leaned back against the pillow, listening quietly as Lan Wangji read a children’s story to their baby. They had been told that apparently, the baby could hear them after all. His hand gently rubbed over his bump.

Lan Wangji lay on his back with his head right next to Wei Wuxian’s belly. When the story was finished, he turned his head to kiss it. “I love you,” he said.

That done, he got up and went to put the book away, then he returned to the bed and got under the covers.

Wei Wuxian was eager to snuggle up with Lan Wangji when he came over. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned his face against his shoulder. It begun to bother him that he couldn’t get much closer. He wiggled on his side, trying to press up closer against Lan Wangji. His stomach was just getting so big. He frowned a little and rested his forehead on Lan Wangji’s shoulder, making a grumbling noise.

Lan Wangji turned his head to kiss Wei Wuxian’s nose, noticing his efforts. “Do you want me to hold you from behind?” he asked. Nowadays, that was the best way to keep close.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. It was the easiest way for contact but it wasn’t what he wanted. “No… I wanted to see you as well… I miss being able to look at you when we cuddle. Doesn’t it bother you as well?”

Lan Wangji shook his head once. “No,” he said. “I don’t need to see you. Feeling you is enough.”

There was no logical explanation for the wave of unpredictable sadness that washed over Wei Wuxian. He sniffled a little and squeezed Lan Wangji harder, still shielding his face from him.

“So… You don’t want to see me…?” He asked softly.

Lan Wangji frowned, confused. “I always like seeing you,” he said, brushing some hair behind Wei Wuxian’s ear. “But I don’t _need_ to.”

“It… It just worries me sometimes,” Wei Wuxian said. He dared to look up at Lan Wangji and reached up to rub his eyes. “Sorry… I don’t know why I’m getting upset. I-I know you love our baby but I’ve… I’ve been so tired and achy lately and I know that’s having an effect on our sex life and… and I can’t even look at you while we cuddle because I’m so huge now.”

“It’s not that bad to me,” Lan Wangji said. “It will change soon. And go back to normal.” He leaned a bit to kiss him.

Even as he leaned into the kiss, Wei Wuxian made another low grumbling noise.

“You’re not even a little upset? Or stressed? Or… Or mad at me…?” He asked in a breathy voice, close to Lan Wangji’s lips. “Because I would be frustrated with me. I’m a mess and… well, look! I can’t even control my crying hahaha… Sorry…”

Lan Wangji gently pet Wei Wuxian’s hair. “Being with you is the least stressful part of my day,” he said. “It doesn’t matter how big you are. You are my husband, my prince, and I love you.”

Wei Wuxian hiccupped on a sob and then laughed. He drew Lan Wangji in for another kiss, deeper this time, willingly opening up for him.

“I love you too,” he said softly. He kissed him again, then tugged lightly on his arm to try and pull him over him. “And if you can put up with me then… I should tell you that I’m not tired or achy tonight.”

Lan Wangji rolled over and held himself above Wei Wuxian, his eyes glinting. Slowly, he lowered himself to his elbows and met Wei Wuxian for another kiss. He took his time with it, savoring each kiss and settling into an easy rhythm.

After a few moments, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against his. “What do you want?” he asked.

As he looked up at him, Wei Wuxian’s cheeks flushed red. He swallowed roughly and laughed again, wiping away the rest of the tears. “Don’t make me say something cheesy like make love to me, Lan Zhan,” he said. “My heart can’t take it.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. He supported himself with one arm while he worked on Wei Wuxian’s robes. “Do you want me inside you?” he asked. Lately they hadn’t had penetrative sex, not as much as they used to anyway with how Wei Wuxian was feeling.

Wei Wuxian rubbed his thighs together, feeling himself grow slightly aroused just at the proposition. It was amazing what his body was capable of all these years after he and Lan Wangji met.

“Yes,” he said. “Please.”

“Okay,” Lan Wangji whispered, positioning himself between his legs. He parted Wei Wuxian’s robes and kissed down to his neck, where he spent a minute or so kissing and sucking lightly. As he did, he started to move his hips in slow, drawn-out undulations that sent little sparks up his spine.

Wei Wuxian let out a small whine as he kissed his body. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair and down his back, parting his legs wider for him to settle between.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

With a few tugs, Lan Wangji loosened Wei Wuxian’s pants and pulled them off with his underwear. Settling back down over him, he took Wei Wuxian’s length in his hand and stroked it slowly. He kept his mouth on his neck, sucking and kissing. After a little while he let go to prod at his entrance and hummed when he found that it was nice and wet. He lifted his robes, tugged his own pants and underwear down and pulled out his cock. He had to shift a bit to get in the right position, but once he did he eased in with a pleased sigh.

As soon as he did, Wei Wuxian threw his head back and moaned. He would never quite get over how easy it was for them to have sex now, no preparation needed, just a little bit of foreplay. When Lan Wangji sunk deeper inside him, he hooked his legs around his hips as best he could. Any position was awkward while his stomach was this big, but he would make the most of it.

Lan Wangji waited a few seconds once he was as far in as he wanted to go, then he pulled out and pushed back in. He kept the pace slow and easy, wanting to savor it. After a moment he pulled a pillow over and slid it under Wei Wuxian’s lower back to support him, then brought the other pillow to prop his elbow on so he could rest comfortably above him.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian rasped, letting out another breathy moan as he started to move inside him. He’d never get sick of this. “I love you… I love you so much…”

Lan Wangji replied with a quiet, low moan. “Love you,” he whispered, his free hand going down to touch him. He rested his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s and looked in his eyes. He didn’t like to keep eye contact for very long, even with Wei Wuxian, but in this moment it just felt _right_.

Wei Wuxian trembled from the intimacy. He gazed directly back into Lan Wangji’s golden eyes, slightly lidded. His toes curled as he let out small gasps and moans with every careful thrust. It was like they were completely joined, in body and soul. He had never felt more at peace.

Lan Wangji continued in this way for quite a while until his body grew restless. His movements gradually sped up until he had to close his eyes just for a moment. He pressed kisses to Wei Wuxian’s cheek, then his lips, then he pushed himself to his hands so he had more room to move. He looked at his husband with all his love in his eyes while once again shifting his weight to one side and stroking his cock.

He really didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. He hadn’t done anything to deserve all of this. Sometimes he was afraid that he would lose Wei Wuxian, and such a loss would surely kill him. But in moments like these, he knew in his heart that it would be worth it.

Wei Wuxian’s eyelashes fluttered as he felt himself grow closer and closer to completion. He bucked his hips up a little, chasing the friction.

“Lan Zhan…” he gasped. “Lan Zhan, I’m going to cum…”

Lan Wangji squeezed his hand up and down Wei Wuxian’s length, working him the way he knew he liked. He kept his thrusts at a moderate pace and stared down at Wei Wuxian as he got closer. He would never get tired of the way he looked when he came.

As he reached his peak, Wei Wuxian grabbed at Lan Wangji’s arms, holding on tight as the waves of his orgasm flooded his senses. He moaned loudly, gasping as his cock spilt into Lan Wangji’s hand and over his stomach.

It took him a few moments to recover from the intensity. He didn’t even realise that his eyes had fallen shut, unshed tears clinging to his lashes, until he opened them again. There was no helping the panting that left him as he looked up at Lan Wangji, watching him with rapt eyes and anticipating the gush of hot warmth inside him when he came too.

Lan Wangji wasn’t far behind. The sight of Wei Wuxian cumming was always a catalyst. He kept his moderate pace, wanting it to build up. And _oh,_ it did. When his body fought to go harder or faster he held back, and he could feel the orgasm building up for a while before it actually hit. It was an intense one that lasted a while, and after a few seconds he had to close his eyes.

When he was done, he pulled out and lowered himself down to kiss Wei Wuxian again, slow and sweet. “I love you,” he whispered when they parted.

“I love you too. I love you so much, I can hardly stand it. Ah, what did I do to deserve you, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian sighed. He leaned to stroke his cheek. “In fact… since you love me so much… will you do your very pregnant husband a little favour?”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji nodded. He anticipated something along the lines of a massage. He had been wanting relatively a lot of those lately.

Wei Wuxian lowered his voice to a whisper. “Be a darling and grab me something sweet from the kitchen. I’m exhausted and I want a snack. I’m always getting told off for going myself but if you sneak in there and get something, I’m sure no one will look twice… Get me some of those little baked things… you know, with the cream.”

Lan Wangji sat up and looked at Wei Wuxian. He wasn’t supposed to eat sweets. He hesitated. “They don’t let you have those for a reason,” he said.

“But our baby wants sweets, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whined. He made his best pouty face, looking up at Lan Wangji with wide eyes. “Pretty please? I won’t ask again… Show me that you love me and go get me some.”

Lan Wangji stared for a few more seconds, then quietly sighed and pulled his pants back up. He got off the bed and wiped his hand on the sheets. “I will be back,” he said.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! You are my whole world Lan Zhan, I would do anything for yooou!” Wei Wuxian chirped. He blew many kisses towards him as he got up off the bed, grinning at him as he began to leave.

Lan Wangji only hummed. He left with two of the four guards following him, quickly making his way down to the kitchens. The cooks welcomed him, and he asked for a fruit pastry. They usually had them around, so they warmed one up in the oven for him. They seemed to know who he was getting it for, but they graciously didn’t comment. He had a food tester taste the cream and pastry before he went back. When he returned, he uncovered the plate and handed it to Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian’s mouth watered at the sight. He reached to take the plate and couldn’t suppress an excited giggle.

“You’re really the best, you know?” He sighed. He took a bite out of the fruit pastry and moaned at the taste. It was so good…! He licked some of the cream from his top lip with his tongue and smiled at Lan Wangji. “Thank you!”

Lan Wangji sat at the edge of the bed and watched, drinking in the sight of his happy husband. He realized for the hundredth time that he would do just about anything for Wei Wuxian. He dreaded the day where he had to refuse him.

It didn’t take Wei Wuxian long to demolish the whole pastry. He had a baby to feed, after all. When he was done, he licked the evidence from his fingers and set the plate down on the nightstand. He laid back in the bed and turned his head to look at Lan Wangji. He outstretched his arms.

“Come cuddle,” he said.

Lan Wangji walked around the bed and got under the covers, then snuggled up to Wei Wuxian. “Have you thought about names?” he asked.

“A little but… I haven’t thought of anything I really like yet. Nothing that feels right, you know?” Wei Wuxian replied. Naming their baby was incredibly important. This was their future king or queen. “What about you?”

“Not much,” Lan Wangji said. “I just call them _baby_ in my mind.” He paused for a moment, then said, “We should name them something gentle. Peaceful.”

Wei Wuxian ran his hand over his stomach, caressing the bump there. “Yeah… That sounds nice. Well, we still have time yet. I’m sure we’ll think of some choices before they pop out of me.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “Maybe once we meet them we will know,” he said.

“I can hardly wait,” Wei Wuxian said. He rolled onto his side, letting Lan Wangji wrap his arms around him from behind. His eyes slowly closed as he let out a deep breath. “Goodnight, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji settled where he usually did with his hand on Wei Wuxian's belly. "Goodnight, Wei Ying," he whispered.

Just like every night, the two of them fell fast asleep in each other’s arms.


	51. New Arrival

Wei Wuxian’s pregnancy kept progressing smoothly. He was surprised how big he actually managed to get. By the end of his third trimester, he couldn’t bend down at all. A travesty, really. Contractions began to wiggle their way into his life, momentarily stunning him with the pain as he attempted to go about his daily life, but he was told not to worry until they were happening very frequently.

He had been painting something while Lan Zhan attended his usual formalities when he was struck with the contractions again. With a hiss, he took a seat down on one of the nearby chairs, putting down his paintbrush and clutching his stomach.

“You’ve been giving me a real hard time lately, you know? Give baba some rest,” he chided lightly.

But the contractions weren’t stopping. They came one after the other, then his robes began to feel damp.

“Guards!” He cried, drawing the attention of the royal guards, watching over him in the room. “P-Please get the healer! And Lan Zhan! I-I think my water has just broken!”

Lan Wangji was in the middle of a consultation about the school when he got the news. He was flipping through papers that had many numbers on them, trying to make sense of what the man in front of him was saying, when some guards ran into the room.

“Your Majesty!” One of them shouted, “His Highness is--”

“The baby!” Another guard interrupted.

That was enough to get Lan Wangji panicked. He threw the papers to the side and ran, only asking where Wei Wuxian was. By the time they got to the art room, his husband was being helped into the nearest bedroom. Servants stripped the covers off the bed and threw down layers of towels, saying that more were on their way with the water. They certainly had been prepared.

Lan Wangji helped lay Wei Wuxian down on the bed and leaned over him, taking his face in his hands. “Wei Ying,” he said, his expression frantic.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes were slightly glazed over as he looked up at Lan Wangji, sweat already beginning to drip down his face.

“Lan Zhan…!” He rasped before wincing hard with pain, biting back a choked noise. He’d had broken limbs, been beaten bruised and bloody, and yet none of it compared to this. “H-Hold my hand… please…”

Lan Wangji found Wei Wuxian’s hand and laced their fingers together. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to ease the pain but he knew it wasn't enough. The healer arrived then along with the midwife, and his healing master arrived shortly after that.

“Shifu,” Lan Wangji pleaded. “Help.

The midwife looked between the king and his master. “You can’t take the pain away, Your Majesty, it’s important in the birth process,” she said.

Lan Wangji only sent her a glare. “I will do as I wish,” he said.

“I don’t care! I don’t care! J-Just… help me get them out…!” Wei Wuxian cried, shaking his head. He squeezed Lan Wangji’s hand hard, his head jerking back as he let out a bit off yelp when another shockwave of pain shot through him. It had only just begun and he was ready for it to be over.

“Shifu,” Lan Wangji cried.

The mage, a short elderly man, stepped up beside Lan Wangji. He put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s temples. “It’s not vital to have pain,” he said. “I’ll numb you from the neck down. It won’t take everything away but it will reduce it.”

Lan Wangji sat down in the chair brought over to him and kissed Wei Wuxian’s hand. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian gave him a shaky nod as the mage worked his magic. The pain was reduced to a dull roar, even through the numbness. He couldn’t believe that people regularly put themselves through this kind of pain, especially women living in poverty with no assistance.

He was stripped from the waist down, legs pushed apart. The midwife pulled on a pair of gloves and looked up at Wei Wuxian.

“Wow, you’re already… It’s going to be rough, but you’re going to have to start pushing as soon as you can,” she said.

Wei Wuxian inhaled sharply and nodded again. He spared a glance at Lan Wangji, tears clinging to his eyes, before he focused all of his energy on pushing. It was by no means easy and it was taking a long time, and every five to ten minutes, Wei Wuxian would look to Lan Wangji for reassurance.

Lan Wangji kept their joined hands on his cheek, and he didn’t take his eye off his husband. The healer piped up and said, “He’s already progressed quite far. Usually it takes hours to get to this stage. I wonder if it’s that divine thing.”

That was consistent with what Lan Wangji had read. “Is that okay?” he asked, sending a worried look to the healer and the midwife.

The healer looked at the midwife. “I think so,” he said. “I suppose we’ll see.”

“If this baby comes out in the next few hours, it’ll be one of the shortest births I’ve ever seen,” the midwife added. She glanced up at Wei Wuxian. “You’re doing great, Your Highness. Just keep going, you can do this.”

“A-A few hours?!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed and then groaned.

The midwife nodded. “Count yourself lucky.”

And a few hours it took. Wei Wuxian pushed and sobbed and sweat all over the towels and sheets. But it was worth it for when the baby was finally free, to hear that first cry reverberate through the air.

“Your Highness,” the midwife said as she held the newborn baby once the umbilical cord was cut. “Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl.”

Wei Wuxian bawled when he was handed the small infant wrapped up in a warm blanket and she seemed to stop crying as soon as she was curled up in Wei Wuxian’s arms. She was so cute and tiny… His heart couldn’t take it, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Lan Zhan, look,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji wasn’t in a better position. He froze when he heard the first cry, and when the baby, _their_ baby, was put in Wei Wuxian’s arms, he broke down. Shoulders shaking, he lowered his face into his hands and sobbed. A little girl… they had a daughter.

“Congratulations,” his healing master said with a smile to Wei Wuxian before he took his leave, his work done.

It was a minute or so before Lan Wangji could stop crying long enough to look up. She had a full head of hair already. He sobbed again and gasped, trying to keep a hold on himself. He couldn’t even trust himself to speak.

She made a small garbled noise and wiggled in Wei Wuxian’s arms, making him laugh a little. Wei Wuxian couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her eyes had opened briefly, for just a moment, and Wei Wuxian saw flickers of gold. He began to pick out all the little familiar features.

“She has your little nose,” Wei Wuxian said softly, voice wavering from the tears. He sniffled and then laughed again. “Do you… Do you want to hold her?”

Lan Wangji rubbed his eyes and looked between Wei Wuxian and their baby, but he only pushed out more tears as he nodded.

“We’ll give you three a moment,” the healer said, nodding at the midwife.

Wei Wuxian had never seen Lan Wangji quite this emotional. But he understood, he too couldn’t seem to stop crying as he looked down at his beautiful little girl. Gently, he handed her over for Lan Wangji to hold. She made a small noise at the movement but Wei Wuxian hushed her and she seemed to quieten down.

“There we go sweetie,” Wei Wuxian said softly as she finally settled in Lan Wangji’s arms, his hand gently caressing her little face before pulling away.

Lan Wangji had to struggle to keep his eyes clear of tears. She was so tiny, so weightless in his arms, it was hard to believe she was real. He choked out a laugh and a sob, and his breath was shaky.

When he thought he could speak, he said, “Hello.” He touched her head, feeling the unbelievably soft little hairs. “I’m so happy to meet you, little bunny.”

Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and settled back against the bed, happy to curl up in one of the blankets provided and a relax a bit. He watched Lan Wangji with his daughter, wondering what he did to deserve such a beautiful family.

“Xiaotu,” Wei Wuxian said softly. “Little bunny… Will that be her milk name until we decide on her official one?”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian with barely contained emotion. He nodded, then looked back down at their daughter. He pulled her up a bit and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Welcome to the world little princess, Xiaotu,” he whispered. “You made quite a mess didn’t you? Gave baba a hard time.”

Xiaotu made another gargling noise as she looked up at her father with wide eyes. She wiggled a little and it made Wei Wuxian laugh.

“I think she’ll grow up to be a feisty one that’s for sure, with all that kicking,” he said.

Lan Wangji couldn’t stop staring. They had _made_ this little baby... He remembered reading that skin contact was important after birth and kept babies’ anxiety down. It was the same book that said pain was also important during birth and it was based in non-magical methods, but it was enough for him. Lan Wangji untied one side of his robes and parted them a little at the top, then unwrapped Xiaotu from her blanket so he could hold her against his chest and neck. He wished he could feed her, but this would have to do.

“She is perfect,” he said to Wei Wuxian, his eyes filled with tears again.

Wei Wuxian nodded in agreement. He pushed himself up slightly just to lean over and give Lan Wangji a fleeting kiss on the lips, then leant down to press a gentle kiss on the top of Xiaotu’s head as well. This was his family… They were just missing one person.

“Should we call A-Yuan to come? I’m sure he’d like to meet his baby sister,” he suggested.

Lan Wangji nodded and sent Zhushou to open the door. The healer peeked in and he said, “Send for A-Yuan.”

The healer nodded. “The rest of the family is on their way here already, Your Majesty. We just sent someone to fetch them. The wet nurse is also on her way. We will send the child in first.”

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said, then had Zhushou shut the door. His talking made the little bunny move and make a sound that seemed like a complaint. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Sensitive to loud noises,” Wei Wuxian commented with a sigh. He leaned back against the bed again.

It wasn’t long before A-Yuan was shown into the room, his steps were eager but no more than a walk. His eyes practically popped out when he caught sight of the little baby in Lan Wangji’s arms.

“Hello A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian said fondly. He beckoned him over to which he obliged. “Would you like to meet your new baby sister?”

“Yes please,” he said.

Wei Wuxian gestured over to where Xiaotu was tucked safely in Lan Wangji’s arms. A-Yuan stepped over and peered down at the little baby, his heart skipping a beat when she seemed to look at him. She was so… so small! And delicate!

“Wow…” he breathed before ducking a little closer. He smiled widely at his sister. “Hello there.”

Lan Wangji leaned forward a little to let A-Yuan get a better look. “We’re going to call her Xiaotu for now,” he whispered.

He blinked tears away as best he could. Both of his children were there with him, and he felt like he was floating in the clouds.

“She’s so tiny,” A-Yuan marvelled. He’d never seen a newborn baby before. It was mesmerising to know that this little baby would grow into a young girl, his sister. It was even more shocking to think that he was once this size too.

“Yeah, babies typically are,” Wei Wuxian laughed.

Lan Wangji wanted to sit right there forever, Xiaotu’s warm, tiny and chubby body against him. He was so full of love it almost suffocated him. “She will be a queen one day,” he whispered. “In a very, very long time from now.”

“She’s very cute,” A-Yuan said. He gently touched the side of her face. “Oh! And soft!”

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “We’re expecting you to be a good big brother and take care of her whenever you’re together, okay?”

“Of course,” A-Yuan said with a nod.

Lan Wangji smiled at the boy. “He will do fine,” he whispered, then to Xiaotu, “Your big brother is a good boy. He will take care of you.”

He looked at Wei Wuxian. “Do you think she should be fed now?” he asked.

As if she knew, Xiaotu began to cry, making A-Yuan flinch back a little. He shot Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji a concerned look.

“I think that’s a yes,” Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji started to bounce the little bunny, shushing her gently. “A-Yuan, can you go get the nurse from the hallway?” he asked.

A-Yuan nodded quickly and rushed back out of the room to retrieve the wet nurse. Wei Wuxian could see that Lan Wangji was reluctant to hand her over to her when she came in, even though she managed to settle Xiaotu down and got her to feed with relative ease.

“That was pretty easy,” she commented. “I suppose I should expect no less than a perfect baby from you two, Your Highness, Your Majesty."

Wei Wuxian laughed. “Thank you.”

Lan Wangji tied his robes back and moved to sit on the bed after he scooted the bloody towels aside and took off his crown. He tucked himself into Wei Wuxian, nuzzling into his neck.

“We did make a perfect baby, didn’t we,” he murmured. He got the urge to cry again and grimaced through it. The skin around his eyes was starting to burn from all the rubbing and tears.

“We did,” Wei Wuxian replied. He was happy to nuzzle against Lan Wangji as well, letting his eyes close after he planted a small kiss on his cheek. “I think I’m gonna take a nap… giving birth is pretty exhausting…”

Lan Wangji hummed. “You did so well,” he whispered.

He could hear his brother talking outside the door, but they could wait until she was done eating. He watched the wet nurse feed his baby and thought that he would bring a hefty offering to the temple when he was free.

“I can’t wait to put her in those clothes,” he whispered, half to himself.

It didn’t take long for Wei Wuxian to fall asleep given how tired he was. He was content and warm to be curled up with Lan Wangji, his newborn baby not too far away.

By the time he woke, A-Yuan had gone back to his lessons and Lan Wangji was sat with Xiaotu. The wet nurse was nowhere to be seen.

“Mm… Has your brother come yet?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Lan Wangji hummed. He had been sitting with her for a while, just staring and whispering to her. She was asleep, but stirred when he spoke quietly. “He did. Uncle too.”

Lan Xichen had been enamored. _”Oh what a sweet baby,” he had said as he picked her up. ”You’re going to be a perfect ruler, aren’t you?”_

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian. He looked better than before his nap. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I feel a lot better,” Wei Wuxian said. He stretched his arms and sighed quietly, then his gaze shifted to Xiaotu. First things first, he pulled on some of the fresh clothes that had been left for him and shuffled to sit up at the side of the bed. “How is she?”

“Happy,” Lan Wangji said. “She drank a lot of milk. She’s been sleeping.”

Xiaotu opened her eyes and stared in Wei Wuxian’s general direction. Lan Wangji leaned closer so she could see better, then he took the blanket off her head. It was the blanket he had knitted for her, and underneath she wore the black bunny outfit.

“Look,” Lan Wangji said as he pulled up the little hood, it’s floppy ears falling to the sides.

“Ah.” Wei Wuxian blinked quickly. He could feel himself tearing up again. It was just too much! She was too cute! Their little bunny… “Now she really is our little bunny hahaha… Oh Gods, she’s too cute. She has to be the cutest baby alive.”

Lan Wangji smiled down at her. She was staring intensely at Wei Wuxian, and after a moment she took in a big breath and sighed. “I bet it’s scary,” he said quietly. “She was warm and safe in there and now she’s out here where it’s bright and noisy.”

Wei Wuxian stared back at Xiaotu and smiled. He stroked her hair lightly and delighted in the way she wiggled in reaction to the touch.

“It’ll be okay, little bunny. We’ll take good care of you,” he said. Then, he looked back up at Lan Wangji and outstretched his arms. “May I?”

Lan Wangji hummed and stood up, wrapping the blanket back around her. He leaned down and set her in Wei Wuxian’s arms, then sat down and tied his robes together again. “Her nanny came by as well,” he said. They had spent a while deciding on which nanny to use, though Lan Wangji thought they wouldn’t be needing her for a while.

It felt so good to hold her again. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed it, even though it had only been a short amount of time. She snuggled against him and Wei Wuxian swore he felt his heart melt on the spot. He cradled her against his skin and smiled.

“I don’t know if I can not spend every second of every day with her…” he said.

Lan Wangji leaned back in the chair and smiled, resting his head against the back. “There is nothing more beautiful than this,” he said softly. “My husband and our newborn baby.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Wei Wuxian replied with a soft hum. He truly did mean it too. They had been through so much to get to this point and it was wholly worth it for this outcome.

Lan Wangji took the next week off to stay with Wei Wuxian and Xiaotu, then left her with his husband and nanny while he took care of things in the morning and afternoon. She was an amazing baby; she didn’t cry unless she needed food or her diaper changed, or if something scared her. She could sleep just about anywhere. She seemed to like the guqin, and Lan Wangji and A-Yuan sometimes played calming duets for her. When Lan Wangji finished his work, he liked to take her and show her around the palace. He took her to see the bunnies a few times and often took her to see his brother and uncle.

She was three weeks old when Lan Wangji decided to try out something new. He had been thinking about something like it for a while and asked Li Changying to help him carry it out. She was a blessing to him during the past few weeks. He wanted to have a more active role in Xiaotu’s upbringing than his parents did, and he often worried over how to take care of her. Li Changying and Xiaotu’s nanny helped him through a few crises.

Now he had her wrapped in a sling they had made out of a cotton sheet, and she slept soundly against his chest while he did some extra work after dinner. It allowed him to have both hands free but also keep her close to him. He had never felt more at peace when proofreading textbooks.

Wei Wuxian grateful for the breaks he got in raising his daughter. If he ever got too stressed or upset (his hormones were still all out of whack), there was someone there to help him take care of Xiaotu. All the fussing meant that Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian rarely got much time to be together, beyond sleeping together at night. Not that Wei Wuxian had minded too much, he had been all over the place and was still pretty achy for a couple weeks after the birth.

But by the third week, he’d lost most of the baby weight and was feeling more invigorated than usual. He sought out Lan Wangji, presuming that Xiaotu was with her nanny like she usually was at this time. When he caught sight of him in the study, he smiled to himself.

“Lan Er-Gege,” he cooed, sauntering over and wrapping his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck where he sat. He leaned in to mumble in his ear. “I’ve missed you these past few weeks. You’ve spoilt me so much and I have half a mind to bend you ov—Ah.”

Wei Wuxian had looked down and noticed the sleeping baby tucked against Lan Wangji’s chest.

That was the last thing Lan Wangji had expected. Sex had been at the back of his mind (for the first time in his life) since the baby was born; he was quite obsessed. He turned his head a little to side-eye Wei Wuxian, feeling his ears burn. After a few seconds, he sucked in a breath and put his ink pen away. Needless to say, he was curious about where that sentence would have gone.

“Xiaotu, I’m so sorry!” Wei Wuxian spoke in a hushed whisper towards the baby, slowly unhanding Lan Wangji. He made a grumbling noise and then took a seat next to his husband. “I thought she was with the nanny… mm… She looks really cute all cuddled up with you though. How is she doing?”

Lan Wangji sat back and wrapped his arms underneath her little body. “She’s been perfect,” he whispered. “I changed her rags not too long ago.” He smiled a bit with pride; it was the first time he’d done it after watching it being done for three weeks. Her nanny found him and seemed scandalized that the king would do something so unclean and... motherly. He insisted that he would rather do that than his king duties, which were usually even more unpleasant.

Wei Wuxian beamed at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, then settled his chin on his shoulder, looking down at Xiaotu. “I’m proud of you. Both of you. Gods, I love you both so much.”

Lan Wangji leaned his head to rest his face against Wei Wuxian’s. She stirred and made a noise, then opened her eyes. Lan Wangji smiled. “Hello,” he said quietly. “Did you have a good sleep?”

She looked up at him with her matching eyes and then closed them again. He never knew how cute babies could be until he had one of his own.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and reached to gently caress her little tired face. Their baby really was the cutest baby in the whole world and no one could convince him otherwise.

“This has to be the most perfect sight in the world,” he sighed.

Lan Wangji hummed, watching as Xiaotu’s eyes opened again and looked at Wei Wuxian. “I can’t wait until we can make her laugh,” he said.

He pulled away and looked at Wei Wuxian. “Should we give her to the nanny?” he asked.

“I won’t steal precious bonding time away from my husband and our daughter,” Wei Wuxian said with a hum. His fingers ran across Lan Wangji’s back, up and down. “But it has been a while since we’ve had any time alone together.”

Lan Wangji suppressed a shiver. “Okay,” he said. He stood up, speaking quietly to Xiaotu as she complained. ”It’s okay, little bunny, you will go see your fourth favorite person. She will take care of you.”

Xiaotu had her own royal guard, so they had five total accompanying them up the stairs. The nanny, a woman a little older than them named Su Jun, was reading in their room when they entered. She stood up and bowed politely. “Your Majesty, Your Highness,” she said, “would you like for me to take her?”

“Yes, please,” Lan Wangji said. He approached and she untied the sling for him. Xiaotu made a particularly unhappy noise as she was handed over. “Shush, you are okay,” he whispered.

Su Jun held her close and patted her back. “I’ve got her,” she said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Thank you.”

“Suppose you’ll have to pay attention to your other baby now,” Wei Wuxian said once Su Jun took Xiaotu out of the room. He moved over to straddle Lan Wangji’s lap, legs either side of him and his hands on his shoulders.

Lan Wangji sat further back on the bed and blushed, waiting for the last guard to leave and close the door before he wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and leaned in to kiss him.

Wei Wuxian smiled into it and kissed back with vigour. He’d missed this, just being able to have Lan Wangji in his arms and make out with him until they were both breathless. His hands skimmed down his arms and then moved inwards to grab Lan Wangji’s waist and pull their bodies flush against each other.

“I think you’ve been neglected far too long,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji remembered the words Wei Wuxian had said in his ear earlier. He took in a deep breath and nuzzled into his neck. “What were you going to say, before?’ He asked.

“When I went into the study? Oh. About how I was going to bend you right over and have my way with you right there,” Wei Wuxian said with a playful lilt to his tone. He pressed a kiss to the side of Lan Wangji’s head. “Is that something you’d like?”

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip. It had been... a _long_ time since he’d been on the bottom. “Yes,” he breathed.

He toed off his boots and took off his socks. He went to take off his crown, but he hesitated. Should he leave it on?

Wei Wuxian could see Lan Wangji’s hesitation. He put hand over his. “Keep it on. I think I’d like to debase a king tonight.”

He chuckled and pulled him into another long, deep kiss. His fingers found the ties to Lan Wangji’s robes, carefully pulling them free and undressing him piece by piece as he kissed him.

Lan Wangji hummed into the kisses and held his arms so Wei Wuxian could undress him. He hadn’t been training as much as he used to, so his physique had softened over time. Instead of hard muscle, there was supple flesh. “Is the oil still in the drawer?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to pull out the pot of oil. He showed it to Lan Wangji with a grin. “Sure is!”

After setting the oil down on the bed, Wei Wuxian climbed off Lan Wangji’s lap and helped him out of the rest of his clothes. He squeezed his thigh and gave him a mischievous look.

“Turn over for me,” he said.

Lan Wangji was feeling surprisingly shy, despite being married for over a year. He gave Wei Wuxian a nervous look before he slowly turned around onto his knees and pulled a pillow over to rest his head on.

It was hard not to stare. Wei Wuxian would never get over what a beauty Lan Wangji was. He hiked his hips up further and pushed his legs farther apart. His hands ran over the soft skin of Lan Wangji’s back and down until he cupped a cheek, spreading it apart to get a glimpse at the small, puckered hole tucked between. He quite liked how squishy Lan Wangji had grown over the past year. His ass was especially nice now.

“So beautiful. I can’t wait to have my way with you,” he breathed. He reached over for the oil and spread some on his fingers then over Lan Wangji’s hole before pushing one finger in. His breath hitched as he sunk it deep in, all the way to the knuckle. “Wow, you’re so tight…”

Lan Wangji whimpered into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. It had been too long, he almost forgot what it was like to be so... vulnerable. He took a few deep breaths to force himself to relax and let Wei Wuxian’s finger in.

Wei Wuxian idly licked his lips as he began to move his finger in and out. It didn’t take long to add a second, stretching him out and brushing up against the sweet spot he was so familiar with. He hummed in delight when he noticed Lan Wangji’s cock fully harden at the sensation.

“Excited, huh?” he teased. “Could it be that His Majesty is actually so desperate and hungry for cock?”

Lan Wangji pressed his face into the pillow and moaned quietly. He _was_. He had been content to please his husband however he wanted in the months past, but now that he was reminded of the feeling of Wei Wuxian inside him, he _needed_ it. He grabbed the pillow with both hands and pulled it down so the top of it was against his mouth and he could breathe through his nose.

After a little more teasing, Wei Wuxian pulled his fingers out. He worked quickly to pull his own robes off, leaving them in a pile on the end of the bed. His cock had hardened just at the sight of Lan Wangji with his ass in the air. He slicked his shaft up with oil and then rubbed it up against his crack.

“Tell me what you want, Your Majesty,” he said.

That pulled another whimper out of Lan Wangji. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He was quiet for a few seconds, then he lifted his mouth from the pillow and said, “...Take away my control.”

“Ask and thou shall receive,” Wei Wuxian replied. He grabbed one of Lan Wangji’s arms and pulled it behind his back as he used his other hand to position his cock properly at the wet hole and pushed himself inside with a long groan. Once he was fully seated, he pushed Lan Wangji’s body back down against the sheets by pressing between his shoulder blades. Soon enough, he set a punishing pace thrusting inside him.

Oh he had missed this. A moan made its way out of Lan Wangji and he gasped and smacked his free hand over his mouth. He wasn’t allowed to put up a sound barrier anymore. The pace was merciless and he couldn’t do anything except lay there and try to keep himself in one piece.

“You’re so… mm… so hot around me,” Wei Wuxian rasped as he fucked in harder. He delighted in every audible slap of their skin. He had definitely missed this too. “Come on, open up that pretty mouth and moan for me. I want to hear you. I want everyone to know that you belong to me.”

Not too long ago, Lan Wangji would have been able to take this easily. But it had been _months_ of gentle sex (that he had no complaint about), and he hadn’t even used that dildo — it was still in their old room, even. And he only had a few seconds to get used to Wei Wuxian’s cock again before it had slammed back in over and over.

He told himself that was the only reason he had been reduced to a crying, moaning mess this fast. He kept his hand over his mouth and struggled to breathe through his nose between barely-contained noises.

“I really have to do everything around here,” Wei Wuxian said between breaths. He let go of pushing his back to grab his other arm and yanked both of them behind his back.

With this kind of leverage, it was easy to readjust his angle so he could find his prostate. He was determined to hear every noise that came out of those pretty lips.

That left Lan Wangji without any barriers. The new angle was _just_ right, and it made his eyes roll back and it knocked the breath out of him. The moan that ripped out of him was helpless and desperate, and he knew he wasn’t going to be looking his guards in the eye for a few weeks. He lay his cheek down on the bed breathed heavily for a few seconds then bit his bottom lip and whimpered, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Tingles ran up Wei Wuxian’s body at the sound that had just left Lan Wangji’s mouth. Oh _yes_ , everything had been so worth it, but he definitely wasn’t going to last long at this rate. His thrusts already began to falter as he drew close.

“Ahh… Your Majesty… You’re really driving me crazy, squeezing me so perfectly… mmm and those delicious moans of yours, I’m definitely going to cum soon…” he said. “Does His Majesty want me to cum inside of him?”

Lan Wangji whimpered again and moved to press his forehead into the bed. He could feel a prostate orgasm on its way, but he was so out of practice, he didn’t know if he could pull off a dry orgasm. “Yes,” he breathed, “p-please!”

“Come on, I know you can do better than that!”

Lan Wangji’s jaw shuddered and he cried out, “Cum in me!”

_That_ was enough encouragement. Wei Wuxian inhaled sharply and nodded. He reluctantly let go of Lan Wangji’s arms and reached around to find his dripping cock. As he chased his own orgasm, he pumped his cock in time with his direct thrusts to his prostate, enjoying how he dribbled all over him.

“Lan Zhan…!” He cried out as he felt himself tip over the edge. He came inside of him, pressing his cock as deep as he could. Even as he panted, he continued to work Lan Wangji’s cock until he came too.

The double stimulation was too much for Lan Wangji to handle and he let out another long, wavering moan, more tears falling. The feeling of Wei Wuxian spilling inside him was all that it took.

With a desperate _“Wei Ying,”_ he came _hard_ , his head lifting up a bit and eyes rolling back as the pleasure spread through his whole body. That was a feeling he hadn’t had in a while, and it was absolute bliss.

Feeling Lan Wangji contract and tremble around him had to be one of the best feelings in the world. Wei Wuxian slowly pulled out of him and rolled onto the bed next to him, outstretching his arms and inviting Lan Wangji to cuddle with him.

“I missed that, didn’t you?” he asked.

Lan Wangji sank down to the bed and panted for a minute, trying to get his heart rate to something manageable. He looked up at Wei Wuxian and scooted over to lay partly on top of him. His body ached a little, but it was a good ache.

“I did,” he said breathlessly, nuzzling into Wei Wuxian, “I missed it a lot.”

Wei Wuxian laughed softly and kissed Lan Wangji’s forehead. “I’m happy I could do that for you. I know I’ve been needy and demanding lately but… I did just carry a whole baby into the world, you know? Ah, well, it doesn’t matter now. At least until we have the next one.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little, content. “I will sacrifice for our children,” he said, drawing shapes on Wei Wuxian’s chest. “But we can make up for lost time in between.”

“I’d like that,” Wei Wuxian chirped. He cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks in his palms and pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned his forehead against his and sighed. This moment was perfect. “We’ve got plenty of time yet before we even think about the next one.”

Lan Wangji hummed into the kiss. He looked lovingly at his husband then closed his eyes and sighed. “Let’s give it at least a year,” he said, “if we can help it.”

Wei Wuxian snorted with laughter this time. He pulled Lan Wangji closer, wanting to just hold him for the rest of his life. It was like their bodies were always meant to be entwined this way.

“If we can help it, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official end to The Heart Thief. Don't mind me, I'm just sobbing hysterically over here...
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue. 😖😖😖😖😖


	52. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

By Xiaotu’s 100th day, she had been given her name. Lan Jia, they decided, and a small celebration had been held.

Lan Jia was quite the energetic young girl as she grew up, curious about just about everything. She had definitely followed in Wei Wuxian’s footsteps in that regard. Even though it could be hard to keep her still at times, she still listened dutifully to everything she was taught. When she was old enough, she was taught the responsibilities that she would one day have to undertake as the heir to the throne.

As predicted, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji did not stop at Lan Jia. By the time she was a year and a half, Wei Wuxian had started to mourn the loss of the little newborn baby they had cradled just a short time ago. Lan Jia was growing fast. When Wei Wuxian expressed this sadness, the two agreed that maybe it was time for another baby.

The process continued that way until Wei Wuxian had given birth to five more children after Lan Jia. By then, it was deemed good for his health that they stopped. They would all grow to be capable young men and women though, that they were sure of. After all, they had A-Yuan to lead as an example.

A-Yuan took the courtesy name Lan Sizhui. He was a shining example of everything a young man should be; respectful, polite, top of his classes, and friendly. With every child, he did his best to look after his siblings. He was almost a fully-grown man by the time Wei Wuxian was pregnant with the 5th. That meant he had a more active role with the younger children, though him and Lan Jia ended up rather close.

There was never any pressure on Lan Sizhui to court or marry, but he took a shine to his classmate and childhood best friend, Lan Jingyi. It seemed the other teenager felt of a similar way and with accepting parents like Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, Lan Sizhui had no shame in announcing this to his fathers. Wei Wuxian had to wipe a tear from his eye at how far his children had come. Even though people had reacted poorly initially to his marriage to Lan Wangji, he knew it was having a profound impact on many young men around the world.

Even if it had led to one very awkward encounter including catching these two young men in a spare room during a party.

As for Lan Sizhui’s family, the Wens were doing well for themselves. More and more people were coming to Wen Qing’s clinic for healing, and eventually, the community was generally respected by the outside civilians. This meant that their crops and supplies sold better, they were even allowed to set up shop in the local market.

Wen Ning spent half of his time shooting game in the forests to work alongside the butcher to sell at the market. The other half, he worked as Wen Qing’s assistant in her clinic. He fetched her things, assisted with patients where he could, and generally made the place a warm environment. They were happy, especially when they got their usual visit from Lan Sizhui.

Ten years was long enough for a culture to change, it seemed. Once the kings had liberated their citizens and started caring for the poor, people grew less wary of their teachings. Children and adults both were being taught to read and write, and over time more careers wormed their way in as people paid more attention to arts and philosophy. Their focus on healing magic brought people from surrounding kingdoms who wanted to take part or reap the benefits of it, and soon their economy was on its way to being normal again.

For a few years they worried about LanlingJin, but the smaller kingdoms had declared neutrality and Xing’s threat hung over them, daring them to strike. Any attempts from nobles to start a war were throttled by fear of the massive kingdom’s fortitude. It wasn’t until King Jin Guangshan died in mysterious circumstances and Prince Jin Zixuan rose to the throne that GusuLan could relax. The new king was known for being easygoing as long as he could live a pampered lifestyle. If no one bothered him, he wouldn’t bother anyone else.

Eventually, the king of Xing asked Lan Xichen to return their favor of supporting them by sending them half of new graduates from the school of healing magic. It was difficult to get anyone to go. Lan Xichen resorted to giving a financial reward to graduates who went to the formidable kingdom willingly. They had three more years of this before their debt to Xing would be paid.

They had entered an era of peace, though everyone still kept their eyes and ears open. They still used food testers before eating and kept guards nearby, just in case. It didn’t deter anyone from celebrating, such as when Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue got married. The event was small and well-guarded, but celebrations rippled through the kingdom the same as they did with each time a new heir was born.

Every week, Lan Wangji sat in the palace temple and gave his thanks to Xie Lian and Hua Cheng for their sacrifice, and for the children that had come from it. He also had a new temple built in the capital for the citizens to pray; Xie Lian wasn’t well-known in the beginning, but once they learned that he was responsible for their king’s miracle, he suddenly rose in popularity as the god of fertility. The god’s reaction to such a title was a mystery.

He sat there now, holding the newborn clothes he had gotten for Wei Wuxian all those years ago. They were well-worn by now, but they were still in one piece. He thought about Lan Jia, how precious she had been, how scared and in love Lan Wangji had been. He used to carry her in that sling until she was nearly two years old, at which point he had a new baby to carry around. (And even then, he carried her on his hip at the same time.) He remembered the first time she had smiled at him, the first time she had laughed at something Wei Wuxian did. He had cried, leaving it up to his husband to reinforce the behavior.

He cried at every new pregnancy, every birth, every first smile, every first word, every first step. He also cried at every anniversary of the second time they met, the day Wei Wuxian became his consort, and the day he became his husband. They always took a trip up to the Cloud Recesses to celebrate, remembering their honeymoon there.

A small gathering was being held in the main hall; all of the family were there. It was the day before Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s anniversary and as per usual, they had a small celebration in the Palace the day before, so they could spend the day together on the actual day.

Wei Wuxian sought out Lan Wangji at the temple and draped his arms around him with a bright smile. He didn’t hesitate before stealing a kiss from him, still as affectionate as ever.

“Are you ready to come to the hall? All the kids are there already. A-Yuan is holding Kedou, you have to see it. It’s very cute,” Wei Wuxian said with a sigh. He slowly let go to take his hand. “Come on, we can enjoy each other later.”

Lan Wangji closed the box of baby clothes and stood up. He gave a nod to Xie Lian’s statue and let Wei Wuxian lead the way. “A-Yuan is a good boy,” he said quietly.

Wei Wuxian laughed and nodded. “Yeah, he is. Now let’s go, everyone is waiting for you.”

He guided Lan Wangji back into the Palace and to the main hall. Sure enough, everyone was sat around, conversing, picking at the banquet that had been laid out. Lan Sizhui held Kedou in his lap, bouncing him happily while he smiled up at his big brother.

“Look who’s here!” Wei Wuxian said, pulling Lan Wangji inside, leading to cry of _A-die_ and a barrage of small children beckoning for Lan Wangji’s attention.

Lan Wangji bent down and held his arms out. One by one he gave each child a hug and a kiss on their forehead, for the older ones right on their forehead ribbon.

Their second youngest, whom Lan Wangji still called ‘little mouse’ (he never stopped using their milk names) reached her hands out. “Up!” she said.

Lan Wangji picked her up and walked over to the table to sit. Lan Xichen was already sitting a few chairs away, chatting with Nie Mingjue.

Wei Wuxian managed to guide the other children back to their seats with a chuckle. Having so many kids running around meant that the Palace was sometimes a bit chaotic, but Wei Wuxian didn’t want it any other way.

Once they were all seated, he too took a seat next to Lan Wangji. He turned his head towards Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue and couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s nice to see you two acting like lovebirds like this still you know,” he said.

Lan Xichen looked offended. “We do not!” he said. “We’re just talking.”

Nie Mingjue laughed. “For now,” he added.

Lan Wangji felt a tug at his robes, and he looked down to see their five-year-old holding up a small rock. He held his hand out, and the child carefully set the rock in it.

“Thank you, Xiaomao,” Lan Wangji said. He took out a thin leather string from his pocket and, hiding it behind the table, wrapped it around the rock a few times and tied it. Then he untied his necklace and slid the rock onto the string next to the other rocks he’d been given. Xiaomao watched the process with wide eyes, and didn’t move until Lan Wangji had tied the necklace back on. Then he patted his father’s leg and said “good” and returned to his seat.

“It looks darling on you,” Wei Wuxian praised as he watched Lan Wangji receive the rock. He smirked and leaned over to kiss his cheek, causing a chorus of disgusted noises from the surrounding children. “Oh hush you guys! One day you’ll all meet someone you want to kiss on the cheek too. Just look at your big brother.”

He gestured over to Lan Sizhui, who immediately turned scarlet. In a scandalised tone, he uttered “Baba!”

Wei Wuxian laughed until one of his other children spoke up.

“Baba, how did you and A-die meet?” Lan Jia was the one asking the question.

“Oh,” Wei Wuxian replied. He scratched his cheek. “Well. That’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?”

Lan Jia nodded and it actually garnered the rapt attention of many of the other children.

“It all started back when I was a teenager. I wasn’t always a part of this place, you see. I was a very naughty kid and I snuck into the palace to steal some wine. Your A-die caught me.”

There was the sound of silverware dropping against a plate and Lan Xichen choking. Nie Mingjue busted out laughing, the uncontrollable kind that went into the high range. Lan Xichen covered his mouth with a napkin and turned to look at his brother over the heads of the children.

 _“WHAT?”_ he shouted.

He turned to his husband. “Stop laughing,” he said, but that only made Nie Mingjue hide his face in his arm on a clear part of the table. His laugh sounded almost painful now.

Lan Xichen turned back to Wei Wuxian. “You _stole_ from us?!”

“Oh f—" Another wheeze saved the children from that unsavory language. Nie Mingjue held up a hand. “Wait. Wait a second. Hold on.”

After a solid thirty seconds of violent laughing, Nie Mingjue took a big, much-needed breath. “Okay,” he said, putting his fist on his mouth and holding back giggles. “Continue.”

“Oh yes, it was me back then. The great Emperor’s Smile thief at that party you held. I almost got away with it you know, but Lan Zhan saw me climbing the wall. I tried to bargain with him, but of course, he turned me down. Though, he still let me go and didn’t tell anyone I was there. I figure he must have fell for me the moment he met me, huh, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian cooed, nudging Lan Wangji’s side with his elbow.

Lan Xichen looked at Lan Wangji with disbelief and disappointment. “You let him steal from us,” he said.

Lan Wangji sighed. “Our laws were merciless,” he said. “He would have been killed if I told anyone.”

Lan Xichen sat back in his chair, shaking his head with disbelief.

Nie Mingjue was still chuckling. “Why’d you let him take the wine though?” he asked.

Lan Wangji was quiet.

“I’ll tell you if he won’t. We traded it for my name. If I told him my name, he would let me take the wine and go. Me and my friends at the time enjoyed it plenty,” Wei Wuxian said with a delighted hum. “Then the second time we met was… Ah. Well. Lan Zhan, do you want me to tell that story or not?”

Lan Wangji shifted, moving the child to his other leg. He was sure his ears were red.

“Oh, by all means,” Lan Xichen said, crossing his arms. “The cat’s out of the bag now.”

“You’re not going to like it,” Wei Wuxian said, shrugging his shoulders. He put a hand on Lan Wangji’s knee and squeezed lightly. “I stole from you again. Well, _tried_ to. Lan Zhan caught me in your father’s study. I was gonna steal some jewels and stuff, things I thought would be worth a lot of money. I was trying to feed the Wens at the time, you know? And uh… well… He stopped me! He stopped me. But… he believed in my noble cause even though I’d met him, literally, like ten minutes before. And one time as a teenager. So, he took things for me to steal that you wouldn’t miss. And let me go. Again.”

Nie Mingjue threw his head back and laughed, loud and hearty.

Lan Xichen uncrossed his arms and leaned over, staring at his brother intensely. The two kids between them pushed themselves back into their chairs. “You _gave_ him our stuff. A _stranger_.”

“It wasn’t ours,” Lan Wangji said.

“That’s _worse!”_ Lan Xichen cried, slamming his hand on the table. Nie Mingjue laughed again and clapped. “What was it?!”

“Jewelry from one of your advisors,” Lan Wangji explained quietly, “He didn’t notice anything was gone.”

Lan Xichen put his face in his hands. “My brother and his husband are thieves,” he groaned.

Lan Wangji sighed. “What we did was wrong,” he said. “But if we hadn’t done it, people would have died. Sometimes you must choose the lesser evil.”

“Oh come on,” Nie Mingjue said. “You did it because you thought he was cute.”

Lan Qiren, who had been silent until this point, cleared his throat. “Regardless of his reasons,” he said, “Wangji is right. We were helpless back then. Nothing we did could have helped anyone, and people were dying because of it. The good outweighed the bad.” He gave Lan Wangji a stern look. “But that doesn’t mean the bad was nothing. You should have confessed and taken punishment for your participation.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I know,” he said.

“Since everything is coming out, I might as well mention that Lan Zhan gave me a jade pendant before I was a member of this family as well. He got a bit drunk with me at the camp and gave me it, so I could come and go as I pleased to see him,” Wei Wuxian said, delighting in the chaos that was erupting at the table.

Lan Xichen stood up. “YOU GAVE—“

Lan Qiren held out a hand. “Xichen, do not fight with family.”

Lan Xichen glanced at him, seething, but he sat back down. “He could have _died_ ,” he said to his brother, “I thought you brought him in yourself. You just left it with him?! Our — our pendant?!”

“I was drunk,” Lan Wangji said, “I do not remember giving it to him. That is why I do not drink alcohol anymore.”

Wei Wuxian had to put a hand over his mouth to stop his cacophonous laughter from escaping. There was nothing that could be done about this now so it was hilarious to see the truth finally come out after all this time.

“It all turned out okay. I mean, I was here all the time. Lan Zhan used that invisibility spell so no one would notice me hanging around him. Or hanging out in his room,” he said.

Lan Xichen pointed a finger at him. “Oh I _know_ about that. I knew about it the minute he told me he was familiar with you. And I know when he started doing it.” He turned his wide eyes on his brother. “It was that day I told you about LanlingJin demanding two tons of gold. I _knew_ you were hiding something.”

Lan Wangji was slowly sinking in his chair, watching the child in his lap play with the vegetables on his plate.

“Well, we both sincerely apologise for deceiving you!” Wei Wuxian said. He bowed his head but was back to his usual mischievous grin. “But it’s not like we could tell you guys about this. You’d have my head! Like Lan Zhan said. It turned out for the best in the end, right? So let’s just let it be.”

“No,” Lan Qiren said. He gave them both stern looks. “What is this teaching your children? Wangji, especially you. You’re a Lan. I want them to understand that actions have consequences. After you’re finished with work, I want you to come to the school and recite our ancestral rules in a handstand in front of the class. Thirty minutes per day until you have recited all four thousand of them.”

They heard a soft _ooooo, A-die’s in trouble_ from somewhere at the table. Lan Wangji pretended not to hear it. “Understood,” he said.

Wei Wuxian shot Lan Wangji a sympathetic look. He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m so sorry you have to do that, Lan Zhan.”

“I should have done it already,” Lan Wangji replied.

“I still can’t believe you kept it from us for what, _thirteen years?”_ Lan Xichen said.

Nie Mingjue grinned. “He knew you’d freak out,” he said. “And he was right.”

“But you got _me_ at the end of it, so… you know,” Wei Wuxian said to Lan Wangji. He couldn’t resist leaning in to give him another big, obnoxious kiss on the cheek.

Lan Wangji smiled. He wanted to lean into it and rest his head on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, but not in front of his family. He would have time later. He looked at Xiaoshu who was swinging her legs on his lap and eating, then at his smiling husband.

He wished he could go back to his fifteen-year-old self and show him this, tell him to just wait a little while and every dream he had would come true. He didn’t think he’d ever know what he did to deserve such a happy ending, but he stopped worrying about it by now. They had both been in pain once, they both had experienced loss and loneliness. Then they found their perfect other half and never looked back, and until this moment, Lan Wangji always considered it a miracle that he couldn’t begin to comprehend.

But now he realized that the miracle had always been Wei Wuxian. From the moment Lan Wangji met him, he had achieved the impossible. And as he looked as his husband, Lan Wangji knew that from then on, he could bear any pain and overcome any obstacle as long his miracle was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've thanked you guys already, but I just wanted to take another moment to thank every single one of you who have left comments on here. I especially want to thank those of you who left comments on each chapter as it was written and posted. You don't know how much that meant to us, and how much it inspired me to keep editing and posting. We could have kept this roleplay just between us but we wanted to share our story with the fandom so that y'all could enjoy it just as much as we did, and getting to read your reactions made it more than worthwhile.
> 
> Also none of this would have happened without Biscuit. If you look at my (Epher) profile, you can see that I have never written anything like this on my own, and I never will. Writing takes so much energy for me, but rolelpaying with Biscuit is not only effortless but I can confidently say that it's the most fun thing that I do on a daily basis. I'm so happy that we became friends and started creating these stories together <3
> 
> If you have any questions for me, you can drop my by ao3 [tumblr](https://ao3epher.tumblr.com). Also, [our current roleplay is on ao3 as well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471914/chapters/56272540) and it's going to be longer and more intense than THT, so please join us there if you liked this story!
> 
> I'm really crying right now as I write this, I can't believe that the whole thing is up and finished now. I'm so proud of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji for getting this far and building their happily ever after. They truly deserve it.


End file.
